Surrounded by boys
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: Una nueva familia ha llegado a Forks, un pueblo aburrido en el que todos se conocen. ¿como lo hará el chico nuevo para conquistar a una niñita que vive rodeada de hombres?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son mios.**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 1 : conociendo a los chicos**

-Alex ¿por favor?-supliqué a mi hermano mayor, llevaba tres días intentando convencerlo para que me llevara a una fiesta de disfraces.

-Ya te dije que no, déjate de molestar.-dijo cambiándole al canal de la televisión.-Estas muy pequeña para ir a una fiesta de disfraces.-recriminó, yo bufé, malditos hermanos sobreprotectores.

-Oh, ¿a quién quieres engañar? A mi edad tu ni siquiera te molestabas en avisar cuando ibas a salir.-Dije molesta.

-Eran otros tiempos-Contestó, concentrándose en la televisión.

-¿Otros tiempos? Solo tenemos cuatro años de diferencia.-grité arrojándole un cojín.

Antes de que mi hermano contestase la campanilla tocó.

-Ve a abrir-ordenó y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Ve tú ¿o acaso tienes el sofá pegado en el trasero?

-Si.-respondió en tono de burla.- Rosalie ve a abrir la maldita puerta. Sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo, obedecí.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron mucho?-Jackson, saludó al otro lado de la puerta, extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi.- ¡Peque!-yo puse los ojos ante al apodo.

-No me digas peque.-murmuré, el me ignoro.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó Jackson a Alex, mientras entraba en la casa. Esperaba un recibimiento, más caluroso.

-Trabajando.-respondió Alex concentrado en la pantalla.

-Papá ha estado muy ocupado últimamente.-dije con pesar.- Ethan volverá mañana, ha ido a Seattle y hace una semana que no sabemos nada de Josh.

-Vaya.-suspiró Jackson.-supongo que voy a tener que esperar para mi bienvenida calurosa.- habló enseñando su mejor sonrisa. Yo reí y lo abracé, Alex se limitó a bufar.

La sonrisa de Jackson era la más perfecta que yo había visto en mi vida. Jackson era el tercero de mis cuatro hermanos, y el que se encargaba de hacernos reír a todos cada vez que las cosas se ponían feas. Por otro lado, Alex era el rebelde de la familia, cada vez que podía llegaba con un problema nuevo a casa. Le encantaba ver a mi padre rabiar y sin duda molestarme a mí era su pasatiempo preferido, me ganaba nada más por cuatro años, pero siempre se encargaba de hacerme sentir que eran décadas de diferencia. Ambos iban a la universidad Jackson esta cursando el cuarto año de Ingeniera civil, bueno más bien dicho el sexto, porque los primeros años reprobó casi todos sus ramos. Y Alex optó por seguir el mismo camino que mi padre y Ethan, estudiar leyes.

Ethan es abogado y es el más tranquilo de mis hermanos, y Josh que es tan solo dos años mayor que él, es completamente impulsivo e inconsecuente. Papá siempre dice que Ethan debió haber sido el mayor.

Desgraciadamente todos mis hermanos tienen una cosa en común, son extremadamente sobreprotectores y celosos en lo que se refiere a mí.

Ser la menor y única chica en la familia, no es exactamente una bendición. Siempre que pueden me molestan y cada vez que quiero salir me ponen problemas y lo peor de todo es que por supuesto mi padre se pone de su lado.

-Enana, prepara algo de comer.-ordenó Jackson, sacándome de mis pensamientos.-Me muero de hambre.

-Sí y a mi tráeme unos nachos y no te olvides del queso.-Agregó Alex sin siquiera mirarme, luego ambos se concentraron en el juego de futbol americano que estaban pasando en la tv.

-¿Qué se creen que soy su sirvienta?-me exalté.- Prepárense su comida solos-grité, subiendo a mi habitación.

Segundos después los escuche carcajearse. Frustrada cerré mi puerta de un portazo y encendí mi computadora. Encendí el radio y me relajé con la música, olvidándome de la ridícula discusión.

Al cabo de un rato, escuché ruido en mi ventana, sin sorprenderme caminé pesado hasta ella y la abrí, sabiendo que Jacob estaría ahí afuera esperando.

-Hola barbie.-saludó desordenándome el cabello.

-Hola orangután.-dije burlona.- ¿Sabías que en casa tenemos escaleras? Son muy fáciles de usar- Jacob tenia la mala costumbre de treparse por el árbol que daba a mi ventana. Lo que era bastante útil cuando yo estaba castigada.

-muy graciosa, bien sabes que prefiero las cosas difíciles.-sonrió burlón

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con ironía, Jacob pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya.

-Lo creas o no, vengo a decirte algo que podría interesarte…-comenzó, como siempre intentando dejarme curiosa.

-Ya dímelo, si no quieres que te corra a patadas.-hablé fingiendo molestia.

-Alguien compró la casa del bosque.-Yo abrí los ojos cuando escuché las palabras de mi amigo.

-Por favor, dime que no han sido los Mallory.- rogué conociendo a Lauren y el mal gusto que tenia, sería capaz de pintar la hermosa casa colonial de color de rosa, y de paso plantarle uno de esos flamencos idiotas que tiene adornando el patio de su casa.

-No, no son de aquí.-respondió, haciéndome abrir los ojos aun más.

-¿Cómo dices?-¿quien en su sano juicio se mudaría a un pueblucho sin gracia como Forks?-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Lo estoy, me he encontrado a la chica nueva en el mercado.-hablo sonriendo como bobo, yo lo mire extrañada.

-¿Una chica?-repetí como idiota. Aun no podía convencerme del todo, ¿gente nueva en Forks? ese sí que era un acontecimiento.

- Se llama Bella, tiene diecisiete.-Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, algo me decía que a mi amigo le gustaba la chica nueva.

-¿Es guapa?-pregunté sonriendo, el se sonrojó. Y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿por lo menos es simpática?- No iba a dejar que mi mejor amigo se enamorara de una perra.

-Sí, es muy tímida, pero es bien simpática.-sonrió.-y casi tan torpe como tú.

Bufé, yo tenía la mala costumbre de tropezarme con mis propios pies. Algo que mis hermanos y Jake siempre me recordaban.

-¡Rose, vamos a pedir pizza!-Escuché a Jackson gritar.- ¿Vas a querer comer?-preguntó, y antes de que yo pudiese responder Jacob gritó.

-¡Si, VAMOS a comer, por favor sin peperoni! Y pide alitas de pollo.- Jacob era uno más de mis hermanos, por lo que a nadie le extraño su comentario. Todos estábamos acostumbrados a su forma de ser tan… diferente.

La pizza no tardó en llegar, por lo que Jacob y yo bajamos a comer de inmediato, antes de que el par de energúmenos que tenia por hermanos acabaran con ella. Comimos viendo la televisión, estaban pasando un programa de coches de carreras, bastante interesante. Cuando era pequeña mi mayor sueño siempre había sido conducir uno de esos. Mi padre dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre arreglando carros y gracias a eso todos en la familia compartíamos amor por los coches.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó Alex cuando el programa acabó. Tenía la boca llena de comida.

-Las nueve.-dijo Jackson arrojándole una servilleta sucia.-¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por la hora?

-Voy a salir con Kathy Moore.-dijo sonriendo mostrando toda la comida que tenía en la boca. Y levantando las cejas de forma sugestiva.

-¡Asco!- hice una mueca, y no precisamente por la comida en la boca de mi hermano.

-¿Kathy? ¿La de los senos saltantes? ¿O Kathy la del trasero…?-Jackson preguntó, interesado.

-La de los senos-Alex respondió guiñándole un ojo.- No creo que regrese antes de las diez. No se molesten en esperarme despiertos.-dijo poniéndose de pie y chocando los cinco con mi otro hermano, Jake los observaba con admiración y yo solo me limitaba a poner los ojos.

-Son unos idiotas.-murmuré mientras los veía subir las escaleras juntos, hablando de sus conquistas.

-A mi me parece genial, pueden tener a la chica que se les antoje.- Jacob habló con respeto y admiración.

-A mi me parece asqueroso, en pocos años estarán llenos de enfermedades… Y yo tendré que cuidarlos.- dramaticé.

-¿De quién vas a tener que cuidar, Rosie?- Escuché la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas.

-De tus hijos claro.- mi padre rió, en cuanto saludaba a Jake.- Aun hay algo de pizza en el horno, cómela antes de que Alex lo recuerde, come como una bestia.

-Gracias por avisarme querida.-dijo besando mi frente y caminando hasta la cocina.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y tengo que ayudar a Billy a cortar la leña.-Se despidió Jacob, besando mi mejilla y caminando inseguro hasta la puerta. Yo me reí a mis adentros.-Nos vemos mañana.

..

La alarma de mi celular tocó y yo caí de la cama, como todas las mañanas. Finalmente era viernes, el día de la fiesta de disfraces de Tania, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me habían invitado a una fiesta, bueno técnicamente todo el instituto había sido invitado, pero aun así yo no perdería la oportunidad de ir por nada del mundo.

Me vestí rápido, colocándome lo primero que encontré en el armario, y mis tenis preferidos. Tomé un desayuno rápido y amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Sin preocuparme en mirarme al espejo salí de casa y caminé hasta la casa de Jake. Como todos los días nos fuimos juntos al instituto, y como todos los días llegamos tarde.

-Supongo que tenemos que ir por el maldito papel-dijo Jacob cuando cruzábamos la puerta.

-Sí, no creo que la señora Pope, se ponga muy feliz al vernos.- Siempre que llegábamos tarde, lo que pasaba muy a menudo, la señora Pope, que estaba encargada de ver quien llegaba tarde. Suspiraba, bufaba, nos mataba con la mirada y suspiraba otra vez.

-Bromeas, somos nosotros quienes alegran sus mañanas.-rió, y yo lo seguí.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó Jessica Stanley, mirándonos de pies a cabeza, como si fuésemos bichos raros. Algo que hacia siempre con las personas que no eran de su agrado.

-Tu cara.-respondí aburrida. Jessica y sus amigas me molestaban desde que éramos bebes.

-Ros…-Antes de que pudiese responderme, la señora Pope apareció en la pequeña sala.

-Señorita Stanley, ¿necesita algo?- preguntó aburrida, esta mujer necesitaba algo de diversión en su vida.

-Sí, vengo a hablar con el director.-respondió sonriendo falsamente.

La mujer asintió y le señalo la silla, para que tomase asiento.

-Hale y Black…-suspiró, bufó, nos observó con odio y volvió a suspirar. Escribió nuestros nombres y el horario en su libro y luego nos dio los malditos papeles, que nos permitían entrar en la clase.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-pregunté ofreciéndole a Jacob una goma de mascar.

-Creo que biología.-yo asentí y caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de aula.

-Hale, Black… que honor tenerlos con nosotros.- el señor Banner ironizó, y gran parte de la clase rió.- por favor, tomen asiento.

Tuvimos que sentarnos separados, pues no había más lugares vacios. Jacob se sentó junto a Angela Weber, dejándome a mí en el lugar del fondo de la sala junto a alguien que nunca había visto.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Qué les ha parecido? Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero que les agrade. Pues yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndola.<strong>

**xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel-RosalieHaledeCullen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son mios.**

**Surrounded by boys**

_Tuvimos que sentarnos separados, pues no había más lugares vacios. Jacob se sentó junto a Angela Weber, dejándome a mí en el lugar del fondo de la sala junto a alguien que nunca había visto._

**Capitulo 2: What a day…**

Tomé asiento rápidamente, haciendo que las cosas de la extraña cayeran al suelo. Me sonrojé al ver que toda la sala se nos había quedado mirando.

-Lo siento.-dije apenada, levantando sus libros y su lapicera.

-Esta bien, yo estaba distraída.-respondió escondiendo su rostro con el cabello. Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunté de forma impulsiva. Ella pareció sorprendida.-nunca te había visto aquí.-justifiqué.

-Oh, soy Bella.-sonrió y me observó rápidamente para luego volver a esconderse tras su espeso cabello.-Es porque acabamos de mudarnos.

Entonces esta era la chica que había cautivado a mi mejor amigo, hasta ahora parecía simpática, pero para estar segura debía ponerla a prueba.

-Rosalie.-dije de forma efusiva tendiéndole la mano, por lo que me gané una mirada venenosa del señor Banner.

Ella asintió y sin decir ninguna palabra, volvió a concentrarse en la clase. Yo bufé, que chica tan aburrida y mal educada, yo solo quería conocerla.

Cuando acabó la clase quise decirle que se juntara a nosotros en el almuerzo pero ella prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-Rosalie, ¿podrías venir un minuto?-El señor Banner me llamó, haciendo señas para que me acercara hasta su mesa. Jacob me esperó en la puerta.

-¿Que hay profe?- pregunté intentando amenizar la tención del hombre, el solo me observó con el seño fruncido.

-Es acerca de tus calificaciones y tu comportamiento.-Mi sonrisa se borró por completo. Ok, lo admito no soy precisamente una alumna estrella, ni mucho menos una santa. Soy más bien Bart Simpson en versión femenina. Bueno eso es lo que siempre dice Ethan.

-Y ¿Qué hay con ellas?-murmuré, Jake ponía los ojos al otro lado de la puerta.

-Tus calificaciones están bajísimas, si no las mejoras, me temo que tendré que reprobarte.-Dijo observándome serio. Auch, estaba dándome el mismo sermón del año pasado, genial perdería todo mi intervalo.

-Y tu comportamiento durante las clases deja mucho que desear.-Si, exactamente el mismo sermón.-No quiero volver a verte conversando durante mis clases, ni arrojándole objetos a tus compañeros, ni haciendo cualquier cosa que pueda distraer a los demás. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí, señor Banner.-dije poniendo los ojos. Solo le había arrojado mi lapicera a Jake, una vez, y él lo hacía parecer como si fuese cosa de todos los días.

-A partir de ahora te sentaras aquí adelante.-dijo apuntando la mesa junto a la de el raro de la clase.-yo gemí.-Y te asignaré un tutor.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, pero antes de que pudiese responderme salió de la sala.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te han asignado el lugar junto al raro Francis?- Jacob cuestionó riéndose, mientras yo me unia a él en el pasillo.

-Y no solo eso, ahora tendré que soportar a un maldito nerd, dándome clases de Biología.-murmuré, pateando una lata de soda que había en el pasillo.

-Eso es nuevo.- Jake comentó para luego lanzar una carcajada al aire. –Al menos ahora no te sugirió que le pidieras ayuda a Alex.-

-No me lo recuerdes.-dije recordando cuando el profesor me habló del más despreciable de mis hermanos.

-Créeme, no dejaré que lo olvides. -íbamos caminando hasta el patio de la escuela, cuando vi que Bella conversaba animadamente con Alice Cullen.

-Demonios-hablé dramáticamente.-Hemos perdido a la nueva.-comenté, Jacob miró hacia la misma dirección que yo.

-Alice me cae bien, no es tan vacía como las demás.-dijo mi amigo defendiendo a su antiguo amor platónico.

-Oh, si, esa muchacha me deslumbra con su inteligencia.-dije con burla.-Recuerda que fue su hermano el que me llamó lesbiana, ahora toda la escuela cree que lo soy.-comenté rodando los ojos.

-Fue Edward quien lo dijo.-continuó Jacob.

-Pero ella no lo negó, lo que la hace tan culpable, como su odioso gemelo.-dije sentándome en un escalón de los que daban al patio.

-Al menos, Cullen se disculpó.- Jake, me recordó. Yo lo observé con odio.

-Solo lo hizo, porque Jackson y Alex lo amenazaron.-sonreí al revivir la escena en mi mente.

Yo siempre había odiado a Edward Cullen, desde que éramos pequeños se había encargado de hacerme la vida imposible. Tal vez yo era la única chica del instituto que no se moría por el, y era por eso que el muy idiota había infundido ese ridículo rumor.

A Alice la odiaba por el simple hecho de que salía con Jasper Withlock el chico más caballeroso del instituto, del cual estaba completamente enamorada desde que entré al instituto. Siempre que alguien me molestaba Jasper me defendía sin siquiera conocerme. Yo lo veía como a un súper héroe… hasta que comenzó a salir con Alice.

-Le va a llenar de estupideces la cabeza a la pobre de Bella.-hablé.- Te apuesto el dinero del almuerzo, a que de aquí a dos semanas, la nueva se va a apuntar al bando de hienas.

-Hecho.-aceptó mi amigo, escupiéndose la mano y ofreciéndomela, yo hice lo mismo.-Pero debo decirte, que no me parece que Bella sea del tipo al que le gusta bailar agitando sus brazos y dándole ánimos al equipo de futbol.

-Bromeas, no hay chica que no quiera entrar al equipo de animadoras.-dije imitando la voz de Lauren Mallory. Jake rió y yo lo seguí.

Al poco rato tocó la campana para regresar a clases, Jacob y yo caminamos animadamente hasta el gimnasio, preparados para nuestra clase de educación física. La única en la que yo era realmente buena.

Nos separaron entre hombres y mujeres, los chicos jugarían soccer afuera y nosotras tendríamos danza. _A los niños siempre les toca lo más divertido._ Todas mis compañeras de clase, parecían animadas con la idea de practicar un baile. Alice y Tania guiarían la coreografía y nosotras tendríamos que imitarlas. _Simplemente Genial. Definitivamente este no era mi día._

Alice conectó el radio y colocó el CD, con la ridícula canción que bailaríamos. Mientras Tania les enseñaba lo que parecía ser un paso sacado de cabaret, conseguí fugarme por la puerta trasera. Afuera hacia frio, y yo solo llevaba mi equipo de educación física, calzas cortas y ajustadas y un top que me quedaba algo pequeño.

-He blondie.- escuché a Edward Cullen, gritar mi nombre. Yo lo ignoré y continúe caminando.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó, mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

-¿Qué te importa?-respondí mirándolo con odio, él sonrió con burla.

-Eh, en realidad no me importa.-dijo dándose de hombros.- Veo que acabas de salirte de clase.-añadió examinando mi ropa.

-Vaya, si que eres observador Cullen.-hablé con sarcasmo.

-Como sea… ¿Nadie te ha visto salirte?-preguntó ignorando mi comentario, yo lo miré con cara de ERES-UN-IDIOTA.

-Si me hubiesen visto, no me habría salido.-dije lentamente y pronunciando bien las palabras, para que el muy idiota comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

-Claro… Ayúdame a entrar.-ordenó tomándome el brazo y arrastrándome hasta el gimnasio.

-¿Estas de broma?-pregunté confundida.- ¿Por qué te ayudaría YO a entrar?

-Porque quiero ver a las chicas sudadas.-habló con deseo. Yo lo miré asqueada.

-¿Y qué demonios ganó yo con eso?-sacudí mi brazo intentando soltarme de su agarre. Pero el tipo era fuerte.

-Te propongo un trato, tú me ayudas a entrar.-propuso, yo lo observé curiosa.-Y yo le digo a todos que te acostaste conmigo, y así nadie creerá que eres lesbiana.-concluyó sonriendo como un idiota, dejándome con los ojos abiertos y cara de estúpida.

-Muy gracioso, Cullen.-lo fulminé con la mirada.- Pero prefiero que crean que soy gay a que piensen que he contraído una de tus enfermedades.-y con eso me solté de su agarré, dándole una patada en la entrepierna. Lo dejé retorciéndose de dolor, y caminé hasta casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mi día estaba mejorando.

Aun era temprano y como se suponía que yo aun estaba en la escuela, el que no hubiese nadie en casa era un punto a mi favor. Me senté en el gran sofá de la sala y encendí la TV, estaban pasando una de esas comedias románticas con final feliz. Yo bufé, mientras la chica lloraba desconsoladamente por que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de una mentira, decidí escribirle un mensaje a Jake, y avisarle que me había regresado a casa.

Tomé mi celular rosa, el que había sido un regalo de mi padre, y le escribí a mi amigo:

"_Me regrese a casa, la clase estaba ridícula… Y me he peleado con Edward :D" – _Escribí y lo envié inmediatamente, cinco segundos Jake respondió.

"_O sea, que gracias a ti Edward se ha paseado por el instituto con una bolsa de hielo en sus partes nobles… AUCH! , nos vemos luego, pasaré a tu casa antes de la fiesta, tenemos que ver cómo vamos a vestirnos."-_ Yo reí al imaginar la escena.

No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida en el sofá, pero cuando desperté Alex ya estaba en casa.

-Oh, pensé que habías muerto.-dijo fingiendo decepción al verme parada en la puerta de la cocina. Yo lo ignoré y caminé hasta la nevera.

-Papá ha dicho que no vendrá a almorzar, por lo que seremos solo tú y yo. Propongo que pidamos una pizza.-Dijo Alex tomando su teléfono celular, de última generación que por supuesto no era rosa.

-¿Pizza? ¿Otra vez?- pregunté aburrida de nuestra comida habitual.

-¿y qué más se te ocurre?-preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.-hablé viendo que había en el congelador.-Mira aquí hay unos raviolis, solo debemos hervir agua.-dije creyendo que sería la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Desde que la cocinera nos dejó, pues tuvo una pequeña aventura con mi hermano mayor, que no acabo del todo bien, hemos estado comiendo comida rápida.

-Entonces, si crees que están fácil, hazlo…-dijo marcando el teléfono de la pizzería. – Tu comes eso.-apuntó con su dedo índice los raviolis que tenía en mi mano.-y yo comeré pizza.-habló poniéndose el teléfono en el oído.

La pizza tardaría treinta minutos en llegar, por lo que mi comida debía estar lista antes de que eso pasara, así mi querido hermano se arrepentiría de desafiarme. Lo que yo no esperaba era que los ravioles quedaran más tiempo del que deberían en el agua hirviendo. Cuando la pizza de mi hermano llegó, yo estaba intentando despegar la masa de la olla en la que los había puesto a cocinar.

-Vaya, eso si que se ve apetitoso.-comentó mi hermano viendo la masa deforme que estaba en mi plato.

-No debemos juzgar a un libro por su tapa…-dije orgullosa sentándome a la mesa. Alex me observaba animándome a probar mi comida. Tomé el tenedor y lo lleve a mi boca. No estaban tan mal, tan solo estaban algo blandos y les faltaba sal, bueno sin mencionar la salsa.

-¿Y bien? –la sonrisa de mi hermano era exageradamente grande.- ¿Qué tal esta?

-Delicioso, un manjar de Dioses.- mentí, fingiendo que me saboreaba con cada bocado.

-Sí, eso parece –concluyó con una risotada.

Luego de terminar mi almuerzo, tuve que lavar todo lo que había ensuciado. Definitivamente cocinar no había sido una buena idea. Luego de lavar, secar y guardar todo, pude subir a mi cuarto.

-¿¡Qué demonios!-grité asustada, al ver a Jake sentado en mi cama disfrazado de lo que parecía ser un zombi.-¿Quieres matarme?-regañé tomando una bola de billar que reposaba en una repisa de mi cuarto y arrojándosela.

-¡Oh, vamos! Tu expresión fue graciosísima.-dijo entre carcajadas.- Desearía haber tenido una cámara.

-Para que yo te deformara la cara con ella.-murmuré molesta.

-No sabia que te asustaban los zombis.-comentó al cabo de un rato.

-No me asustan los zombis…-respondí conteniendo un grito de rabia.-Lo que me asustó fue encontrar a un loco vestido de zombi en mi cuarto.

-Como digas.-la sonrisa de idiota no desaparecía de su rostro.

-¿Planeas ir vestido así a la fiesta?-Dije examinando el ridículo maquillaje de zombi de Jake.

-No.-dijo quitándose la chaqueta rasgada que llevaba.-Tengo una idea mucho más original.

-¿A si?-pregunté aburrida, poniendo los ojos.- ¿Qué es? Espero que no tenga nada que ver con vampiros extraterrestres, esa idea ya está algo pasada de moda.-comenté recordando el disfraz que mi amigo me había hecho usar cuatro años atrás, cuando aun pedíamos golosinas en las noches de Halloween.

-Vamos, debes admitir que todo el mundo envidiaba nuestros disfraces.- dijo orgulloso de su penosa creación.

-Claro…-hablé con tono aburrido, el frunció el seño.

-Como sea, ahora tengo una idea mucho mejor.-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Adelante, escúpelo.-animé, curiosa.

-Tú serás la conejita playboy y yo seré el viejo ese.-habló con suficiencia dejándome con la boca abierta.

-Muy buen chiste, Jake…-comencé a reírme.

-¡Hey! Es en serio…-hizo un puchero.-Lo vi en una peli.

-Ni en broma, yo no voy a vestirme como una puta.-grité, escuché que a Alex se le caía alguna cosa en el primer piso.

-sabía que no accederías.-habló con pesar.- Entonces arrendé el primero que encontré en la tienda.

-¿Cuál?-pregunté recelosa. El sacó de su enorme mochila lo que parecía una cortina de un rosa chillón.

-¿Es enserio Jake?-pregunté furiosa.-Parece que Lauren le vomito encima.

-Calma- pidió retrocediendo. –Era el único que había...

-Me pregunto por qué.-lo corté.

-Es solo un disfraz.-argumentó.

-Me veré ridícula.-exclamé –No usaré eso ni aunque me paguen.

-Yo iré de Shrek-comentó, tampoco parecía muy convencido con la idea de vestirse de duende verde.

-Ni en broma, no seremos Cenicienta y Shrek…-suspiré.-Es mi turno de escoger.-dije arrastrándolo hasta el sótano.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó extrañado, cuando éramos pequeños creíamos que mi sótano estaba embrujado y la verdad aun me parecía un poco tétrico.

-Estoy buscando algo.-hablé concentrada en la caja que decía "cosas de Jackson", había de todo ahí dentro: revistas, para nada inocentes; viejos CDs ; Posters de chicas en bikini; una bola de futbol autografiada; un viejo trofeo y por ultimo una desgastada prenda de ropa. La tomé cuidadosamente y la examiné, estaba en perfecto estado, para tener más de diez años.

-¿Qué es eso?-Jake preguntó extrañado.

-Es el disfraz de los caza fantasmas.-exclamé saltando de alegría- Ahora busca la caja de Alex, el debe tener el otro.

Poco tiempo después Jake y yo estábamos listos, vestidos de caza fantasma, el usaba el viejo disfraz de Jackson y yo el de Alex, el cual me quedaba algo grande, pero aun así era mucho mejor que el vestido de princesa que Jake había escogido para mí.

Como aun faltaba bastante tiempo para la fiesta, decidimos que lo mejor era ver las películas, para así poder entrar en nuestro personaje. Resultó que los efectos especiales eran pésimos, pero era muy divertida yo no podía parar de reír, y Jake pasó la mitad del tiempo recostado en el piso intentando calmarse.

Ya eran las diez, cuando terminamos nuestra sesión de películas. Papá, Jackson, Alex y Ethan estaban abajo, y a juzgar por los gritos, estaban viendo un partido de futbol.

Jacob y yo bajamos las escaleras, listos para convencer a mi padre de que me dejase ir a la fiesta. Cuando ingresamos a la sala, los cuatro se nos quedaron mirando.

-¿No crees que estas algo grande para andar jugando, hermanita?-preguntó Jackson, rompiendo el silencio. Alex estalló en carcajadas.

-No estábamos jugando.-dije seria.- Jake y yo vamos a una fiesta de disfraces.-expliqué, mirándolos a todos.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso?-Ethan preguntó, mirándome con el seño fruncido.

-Papá, ¿puedo ir?-pregunté con mi mejor cara de ángel.- Llegaremos temprano, lo prometo.

-Bueno no veo nada de malo en…-comenzó a hablar mi papá pero Jackson lo cortó.

-Olvídalo Rosalie, tu no vas a ninguna parte.- dijo serio. Ethan asentía concordando con él.

-Tú no eres mi padre.-recriminé, mirando a mi papá que nos veía con reproche.

-Papá, no puedes dejarla ir.-dijo Alex, hablándole a mi padre.-Esas fiestas, no son para niñas pequeñas como Rose.

-No soy una niña pequeña.-dije, pero todos me ignoraron.

-Rosie, tal vez tus hermanos tengan razón.- Habló mi padre, mirándome con severidad. –No quiero que vayas. Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?-exclamé –Toda la escuela estará ahí, los conoces a todos.

-No sabemos cómo actúan los otros cuando tienen alcohol en la sangre Rose-Dijo Ethan.

-Especialmente los hombres.-comentó Jackson.

-Podrían aprovecharse de ti.-continuó Alex.

-Ya basta, iré a la fiesta, lo quieran o no, el único que manda en mi es papá.-Exploté y dirigí mi mirada a mi padre, quien me observaba apenado.

-Me temo, que estoy de acuerdo con tus hermanos.

-Papá, por favor…-rogué.

-No, cariño, no irás.-y con eso puso término a la discusión. Mis hermanos sonrieron y volvieron su atención a la televisión, yo bufé y subí a mi cuarto, sabiendo que Jake estaba detrás de mí.

-No creo que esa fiesta este tan interesante.-dijo sentándose en el suelo.- Yo ni quería ir.

-Pero yo sí.-hablé decidida.-Y voy a ir, quieran o no.

-Rose, no creo que sea una buena idea…-comenzó Jacob.

-¿Vienes o no?-pregunté, abriendo la ventana y preparándome para escalar el árbol, frente a mi ventana.

-Supongo, que no me queda de otra.-dijo, y con eso me siguió.

-Cuando nos descubran… Van a matarnos.-comentó cuando ambos estábamos fuera de casa.

-Tal vez, ahora vamos a la fiesta.-hablé animada, caminando en dirección a la fiesta de disfraces. _Vaya, que día. _

* * *

><p><span>¿Que tal está? Bueno en realidad no sé si les ha gustado la historia, espero que si…<span>

Cuando alcancé los 10 reviews publicó el próximo capitulo.

Xoxo

**Emmett McCartys angel-RosalieHaledeCullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos.**

**Surrounded by boys**

_-Cuando nos descubran… Van a matarnos.-comentó cuando ambos estábamos fuera de casa._

_-Tal vez, ahora vamos a la fiesta.-hablé animada, caminando en dirección a la fiesta de disfraces. __Vaya, que día. _

**Capitulo 3 : ¡Oh, demonios!**

-Cuando tu padre se enteré, tendremos a toda la policía atrás de nosotros.-Habló Jake, yo puse los ojos.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante aún.-dije sin dejar de caminar.

Jacob bufó y corrió para juntarse a mí, ya que yo le llevaba metros de ventaja.

-Supongo que podremos agregar otra gran aventura a nuestro libro-comentó Jacob cuando llegábamos al barrio en que la fiesta tendría lugar.

-Sí, si mis hermanos no nos matan después de esto.-Reí, al ver como mi amigo tragaba en seco.

-Aun, estamos a tiempo de regresar-dijo parándose en medio del camino y sonriendo con culpabilidad.

-No, no voy a regresar después de haber llegado hasta aquí-Lo observé amenazadoramente.-Y tu tampoco lo harás.-ordené.

-Como quieras.-se limitó a decir, y tomó mi brazo para continuar caminando hasta la casa de los Denaly.

Poco tiempo después nos encontramos frente a una casa exageradamente decorada con calabazas, criptas y telas de araña en el jardín, indicándonos que ese era exactamente el lugar que estábamos buscando.

-Vamos, toca la puerta.-pidió Jake, tras de mí. Yo lo miré con odio, el se dio de hombros.-Tú eras la que quería venir.

-Vale.-dije presionando la campanilla y fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa amigable.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Para mi desgracia fue Irina, la hermana menor de Tania quien abrió la puerta. Yo mantuve mi sonrisa falsa.

-Pues parece que he venido a la fiesta.-comenté dándome de hombros, y tomando la mano de Jake para entrar a la casa.

-¿Quién te invitó?-preguntó histéricamente, moviendo las ridículas antenitas de su disfraz de mariposa.

-Tú lo has hecho, y Tania también.-respondí como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Yo no he hecho eso.-continuó.-y estoy segura de que Tania tampoco.

-¿Realmente crees que vendría aquí sin invitación?-Me hice la inocente.-Ustedes nos han invitado a Jake y a mí, y ambos hemos confirmado.

-Mentirosa.-siguió.

-¿Es que no acaso no revisas tu página de Facebook?- pregunté con una sonrisa, vi como su rostro se contorcía.

-Escucha, fue un maldito error, no se suponía que la invitación les llegase a ustedes.-explicó y yo fingí un puchero.

Asentí, fingiendo que comprendía el error.

-Entonces, supongo que no nos queda de otra que llamar a Alex y pedirle que venga a por mí.-Tome mi celular e hice como que buscaba el número de mi hermano, el rostro de zorra de Irina palideció.

-Alex…-susurró, perpleja.

-Claro, mis hermanos se han puesto tan felices cuando les he dicho que me habían invitado a esta fiesta.-mentí.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó como boba. Bien sabía yo que la mayoría de las chicas babeaban por mis hermanitos mayores, y por su puesto Irina no era una excepción.

-Si.- Jake se unió a mi mentira.-¿Qué fue lo que Alex ha dicho sobre las hermanas Denaly?- me guiño un ojo para que continuase mintiendo.

-Ha dicho que ustedes son unas chicas estupendas… y que le encantaría salir con una de ustedes.-mentí, viendo la sonrisa de estúpida inundar el falso rostro de Irina.

-Después de todo, cree que Rose y ustedes son grandes amigas.-comentó Jake.-Lástima que tenga que enterarse de esta manera, que no es asi.

-Oh, bueno, ya que están aquí…-comenzó.-Supongo que pueden quedarse.-habló sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Una vez dentro, Jacob y yo chocamos nuestras palmas, cosa que siempre hacíamos cuando algo nos salía bien.

La casa estaba increíblemente atestada de personas, pude distinguir los rostros de la mayoría, pues casi todos asistían al instituto conmigo, también reconocí el rostro de dos chicos que asistían al a la universidad con Alex y Jackson.

La música que tocaban era horrible, pero pegajosa, todos bailaban y cantaban al son de la canción. Alice y Jasper bailaban alocadamente en el centro de la sala, y Edward Cullen estaba rodeado de zorritas, entre ellas Jessica Stanley, quien al parecer había desistido por completo del patético Mike Newton.

Bella, estaba sentada conversando animadamente con Angela Weber. Parecía un tanto incomoda en la abarrotada fiesta.

-Iré a saludar a Bella.-dijo Jake, haciendo que desviase mi mirada hacia él.- ¿Vienes?-ofreció, yo negué con la cabeza, algo me decía que a la chica nueva, yo no le agradaba del todo.

Jacob me dejó sola en medio de la multitud, vi como llegaba hasta Bella y Angela las saludaba a ambas y luego las entretenía con algún comentario. Me dediqué a observar a todo el mundo, prácticamente todas las chicas estaban semidesnudas en sus disfraces. Y los muchachos ni siquiera disimulaban para quedarse mirando fijamente las enormes bubíes de mis compañeras.

La fiesta había comenzado hacia menos de una hora y prácticamente todos estaban algo pasados con el alcohol. Yo caminé a la cocina, intentando sacarme a Mike Newton de encima, que no paraba de preguntarme si realmente era lesbiana.

La cocina, era tal vez el único sitio de la casa que estaba vacío. Me senté en el mostrador y me relajé, ni siquiera me gustaban las fiestas, tan solo había ido para demostrarle a mis hermanos que no pueden obligarme a nada. Estaba concentrada en mis propios pensamientos cuando escuché la puerta abriéndose.

Un chico increíblemente guapo entró en la cocina, nunca lo había visto. Era alto y tenia músculos bien definidos. Su cabello era marrón, corto y rizado, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y sus labios eran sorprendentemente atrayentes. El chico sonrió, y unos adorables hoyuelos aparecieron para adornar su sonrisa, dejándome sin aliento. _Definitivamente estaba soñando. _

Él ni siquiera me miró, haciéndome sentir vacía. Por supuesto yo no era suficiente para él, ¿por qué un Dios griego se fijaría en la rara de la escuela? El chico caminó hasta la nevera y sacó de ahí una enorme botella de champagne.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunté antes de poder detenerme a pensar. _Una mala costumbre muy común en mí._

-Depende quien seas tú –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia, yo bufé. Su voz era áspera y se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta.

-Yo he preguntado primero –Regañé, bajándome del balcón y acercándome a él. El se dio de hombros y me ignoró. Estaba acostumbrada a que me ignoraran, pero por alguna razón la indiferencia de ese chico me dolió más de lo normal.

-Te exijo que me respondas –ordené molesta, observándolo a los ojos. –A mí nadie me ignora.

-¿Siempre eres tan mandona? –preguntó de repente, dirigiéndome una mirada envenenada.

-¿Cómo voy a saber que no eres un condenado ladrón? ¿Si no sé quién eres? –cuestioné respirando profundo, para intentar calmarme.

-Entonces tu eres la encargada de la seguridad en esta fiesta –bromeó, mirándome con burla. – ¿No crees que estas algo pequeña para dártelas de guardia?

Yo bufé, ni siquiera valía la pena discutir con un borracho, increíblemente hermoso. Pero aun así no pude controlar mi maldita lengua.

-No soy pequeña –Dije acercándome decididamente hasta él. –No es mi culpa que tú seas anormalmente enorme, pareces un orangután.

-Repítelo.-me instó. Acortando la distancia.

-Además de un orangután, tienes dificultades auditivas.-hablé sonriendo burlona.

-Retira lo que has dicho, o te vas a arrepentir –Amenazó, y yo nuevamente no pude mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Eso quiero verlo.-lo provoqué. –Entonces, no solo eres un orangután sordo, también eres un bruto cobarde.- Y antes de que yo pudiese hacer nada, el hizo un brusco movimiento y me puso sobre su hombro.

Yo intentaba soltarme en vano, el chico tenía muchísima fuerza. Grité, y lo golpee todo lo que pude. Pero no parecía molestarle. Cuando me di cuenta, una fría brisa me sorprendió, me había llevado al patio trasero de la casa, donde para mi desgracia no había nadie. De repente tuve miedo.

El tipo me soltó, dejándome caer al piso. Afortunadamente mi traje era grande por lo que amenizó el impacto de mi trasero contra el césped. Estaba demasiado mareada y atontada como para hablar. Por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo.

-No te me acerques.-Advertí, poniéndome de pie rápidamente, cuando vi que él se me acercaba.-Debo advertirte que sé karate.-dije poniéndome en posición de ataque. El tipo se largo a reír.

-No voy a golpearte.-Dijo molesto, yo estaba confundida.-No golpeo niñitas, por muy odiosas que sean.-Luego me observó a los ojos.

-Entonces, no te creas que voy a dejar que te aproveches de mí.-amenacé. –Voy a gritar tanto que me van a oír hasta los extraterrestres.-el sacudió la cabeza.

-Ves, muchas películas.-habló conteniendo una risa. Luego me volvió a tomar en brazos.

-Suéltame, te lo advierto.-seguí amenazando. -También sé Kung-Fu.

Y antes de recibir alguna respuesta, caí dentro de la enorme piscina. Luego escuché una risotada. Él muy maldito se había atrevido a arrojarme al agua, me las pagaría.

-Sácame de aquí.-ordené, pataleando.

-No hasta que te disculpes.-dijo acomodándose en la orilla. El traje pesaba demasiado, por lo que yo no podría salir por si sola de la piscina, necesitaría ayuda.

-Nunca.-dije orgullosa.-Me equivoqué no eres un orangután-el levantó una ceja.

-continua…-insistió, creyendo que yo me estaba disculpando.

-Eres un maldito hombre de las cavernas.-lo insulté. –Idiota, bruto, arrogante…

-Si sigues así, terminaras por ahogarte, pequeña-me fulminaba con la mirada y sonreía al mismo tiempo.

-Eso sería asesinato.-comenté.- Créeme, me encargaré de ir todas las noches a tirarte los pies mientras duermes.-El rió.

-Te voy a estar esperando.-dijo alejándose de la piscina y dejándome completamente sola.

Al cabo de un rato, logré salir de la piscina, pero para eso tuve que sacarme el maldito disfraz, quedándome nada más en ropa interior.

-¿Rose?-Escuché a Jake llamar mi nombre.- ¿por qué estas tan mojada? ¿Y por qué estas desnuda?-preguntó sorprendido desviando la mirada.

-No estoy desnuda idiota, estoy usando ropa interior.-le di un golpecito en la cabeza.-Decidí darme un chapuzón en la piscina.-dije sarcástica mirando mi traje de caza fantasma.

-¿Con este frio? ¿Qué estás loca?-Jake me creyó, a veces demoraba para entender el sarcasmo.

-No, por supuesto que no entré a la piscina porque yo quería.-dije cansada.-Un idiota me arrojó.-hablé con odio, recordando al orangután.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Si fue Edward juro que…?-comenzó mi amigo. Pero yo lo corté.

-No, no sé quién era, parecía mayor que nosotros.-expliqué.

-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale!-Escuché la voz de Jackson llamar. Me voltee y vi a mis cuatro hermanos parados frente a mi mirándome con cara de horror.

Lo que era de esperar puesto a acababan de encontrarme en una fiesta cuando se suponía que estaba encerrada en mi cuarto y para peor, estaba completamente mojada y semidesnuda en jardín de los Denaly.

-¡OH, demonios!-dije con una mueca, preparada para el sermón más largo de mi vida.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién era ese Chico que se atrevió a arrojar a nuestra Rose a la piscina? ¿se imaginan la cara de sus hermanos, al ver la escena?<strong>

**Bueno, quien quiera un adelanto, me deja un review y yo se los envió.**

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys Angel-Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos.**

**Surrounded by boys**

_-¡Rosalie Lillian Hale!-Escuché la voz de Jackson llamar. Me voltee y vi a mis cuatro hermanos parados frente a mi mirándome con cara de horror. _

_Lo que era de esperar puesto que acababan de encontrarme en una fiesta cuando se suponía que estaba encerrada en mi cuarto y para peor, estaba completamente mojada y semidesnuda en el jardín de los Denaly. _

_-¡OH, demonios!-dije con una mueca, preparada para el sermón más largo de mi vida._

**Capitulo 4 : Hombres ¿Quién los entiende?**

Alex me arrojó su chaqueta, para que me tapara, y en silencio me llevaron hasta el carro de papá.

Dejamos a Jacob en su casa, él parecía tan nervioso como yo. Vi como entraba a su casa, y desee poder escaparme como él. Se despidió de nosotros con una seña, y entró a su casa, donde Billy lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Segundos después, mi celular tocó, indicando que tenía un mensaje de Jake. "Digan lo que te digan, contrólate y no respondas". Yo bufé, Jacob sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible para mí.

Afortunadamente, el camino a casa fue corto y silencioso. Intenté amenizar la tensión con algunos comentarios idiotas, pero solo recibí miradas furiosas. Cuando me bajé del carro me aseguré de ser lo más exagerada posible, y caminé hasta la puerta como si fuese al matadero.

Papá se veía ansioso cuando abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando me vio, nada más usando la chaqueta de cuero de Alex y con el cabello completamente mojado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó a mis hermanos y luego a mí. Yo me di de hombros, ninguna explicación seria lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a cinco hombres furiosos.

-Rosalie… -insistió mi padre

-Me caí a la maldita piscina-dije, creí que lo mejor era omitir el hecho de que me habían arrojado. Sería demasiado penoso. -Ya saben que soy un poco torpe.-sonreí con inocencia.

-Oh, por favor –Suspiró Alex, levantando las manos. –Ni toda la torpeza del mundo, te habrían hecho caer a la piscina así como así.

-Debes de haberte tomado unas cuantas cervezas…-siguió Jackson.

-Y eso no explica que te hayamos encontrado en ropa interior.- recordó Ethan.

Yo bufé, mi padre me observaba atónito, y parecía que estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco.

-¿Qué he hecho como para que siempre piensen lo peor de mi?-me exalté, e intente voltearme pero mi padre me lo impidió agarrando mi brazo.

-Rosalie…

-¿Qué?-grité exasperada. De lo único que era culpable era de fugarme de casa para ir a la fiesta. Lo de la piscina había sido un… accidente.-Ya les dije que me caí.

-Haz el cuatro.-ordenó Jackson mirándome con reprobación.

Miré hacia los lados, y vi los rostros interrogantes de mis hermanos y mi padre. Esperando que yo obedeciera.

Viendo que no tenía de otra hice lo que me pedían demostrándoles que estaba completamente sobria.

-¿Y por qué estabas en ropa interior?-preguntó Alex, furioso.

-Porque mi ropa era muy pesada, y no me dejaba salir de la piscina.-expliqué, volteándome y caminando hasta mi cuarto.

-Rosalie, aun no hemos acabado.-escuché a mi padre llamar, pero yo cerré la puerta con un estrepito y me arrojé en la cama.

Me había escapado del sermón, al menos por esta noche.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para vestir mi pijama o secar mi cabello, por lo que nada más acomodé las colchas y me adentre en la cama.

Antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Maldije, a mi padre y sus reglas, a mis hermanos y sus paranoias, y al maldito cavernícola, que me había arrojado a la piscina.

"me las pagarás" fue lo último que pensé, antes de dormirme con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente desperté abruptamente, Alex se había arrojado sobre mí.

-¡quítate de encima, hipopotamo!-grité molesta.

-Necesito desayunar.-dijo mi estúpido hermano, sacándome de quicio.

-Entonces ve a comer.-hablé, empujándolo para acomodarlo.-No creas que yo te voy a preparar el desayuno de nuevo.

- Me lo debes.

-¿Qué?-grité observándolo incrédula.-No te debo nada.

-Claro que si.-dijo acomodándose en mi cama.-Fui yo quien convenció a todos de dejarte tranquila, una vez que entraste en tu cuarto.

-Ah, muchas gracias.-dije con falsa cordialidad y fulminándolo con la mirada. –No te hagas, sé perfectamente, que no subieron por qué papá los convenció de ello.

Él sonrió al ver que lo había atrapado en su mentira.

-Vamos Rosie, no te cuesta nada.-intentó convencerme con ese horrible apodo.-Ya estas despierta.

-Por tu culpa.-grité. El no dijo nada, solo se dio de hombros.

-Que linda mañana, nada mejor que despertar con los gritos de una niña histérica.-Jackson se asomó en la puerta y me fulminó con la mirada, por haberlo despertado. Yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-Es mejor que despertar con un hipopótamo encima. –Dije mirando a Alex que sonreía con inocencia.

-¿Huelo huevos y tocino?- preguntó de repente Josh, que corrió al piso de abajo seguido por Jackson y Alex.

Al parecer papá se había adelantado y había comenzado a preparar el desayuno. Yo vestí una camiseta vieja de Josh, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y me dirigí a la cocina.

Allí estaban todos, sentados y comiendo. Mi padre me observó con reproché, aun molesto por lo de la noche anterior.

-Aun tenemos que conversar…-dijo en mi oído, cuando me ofreció unos waffles. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Ayer me han llamado de la escuela.-Habló, papá ahora en voz alta para que todos escucharan. Vi como Alex palidecía y como Jackson lo observaba confuso.

-De la escuela de Rosalie.-Mi padre se explicó, viendo como todos sus hijos se relajaban, ahora era yo quien comenzaba a palidecer.

-Juro que no he hecho nada.-dije, antes de que él comenzara a hablar.

-Lo sé.- mi padre me observó con una sonrisa y yo lo encaraba confundida.-Me han advertido de tus bajas notas. –Dijo, yo miré a mis hermanos, que hacían muecas haciéndome entender que comprendían por lo que estaba pasando.

Si algo tenía en común con mis insoportables hermanos eran los problemas de conducta y bajas calificaciones. Ninguno de los Hale se había destacado por ser una alumno ejemplar, ni siquiera Ethan.

-Tu profesor me ha comentado la idea de un tutor.-comenzó, yo crucé los dedos para que mi padre no estuviese de acuerdo, y que encontrase la situación completamente ridícula.- Creo que es una idea genial.

_¡demonios! Ahora tendré que pensar en un plan B, para deshacerme de la ridícula idea._

-Papá…

-El lunes te asignarán a alguien.-Yo hice una mueca de desagrado, imaginando al ratón de biblioteca que me pondrían como tutor.

Mis cuatro hermanos estallaron en carcajadas. Yo los fulminé con la mirada.

-Realmente no creo que sea necesario.-comencé, pero fui cortada por Alex.

-También me parece una excelente idea.-Alex dijo calmando sus carcajadas. –Necesitamos ayuda, alguien debe guiarla por el buen camino, ¿y quién mejor que un nerd?

Sin pensarlo le arroje parte de mi desayuno directo en la cara, el se limitó a sonreír como idiota.

-Alex, Rosalie…-mi habló en tono de advertencia, para que no comenzaramos una guerra de comida.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunté a mi padre, poniéndome de pie. Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no era una buena idea comenzar a discutir, por lo que decidí retirarme.-Voy a vestirme…

Mi padre asintió, dejándome marchar por las escaleras.

Luego de un relajante baño, me vestí con lo primero que encontré en mi armario. Una camiseta negra que citaba "qué demonios estas mirando" y unos jeans desgastados perfectamente combinados con mi tenis preferido.

-Voy a ver Jake.- dije a mi padre que estaba ocupado concertando su nuevo juguete. Nada más ni nada menos que un viejo _Camaro_.

El murmuró algo que no entendí, pero que decidí tomar como un "que te diviertas cariño".

Esa mañana hacía mucho calor, algo realmente extraño en una lluviosa y aburrida ciudad como Forks. Cuando llegué a casa de Jacob, lo encontré animadamente hablando con Bella. El pobre chico parecía nervioso, yo reí para mis adentros, eso era algo realmente raro en Jacob Black.

Bella, era diferente a las otras chicas de Forks, no era tan fácil de leer. Usaba ropa común que muchas de las chicas del instituto considerarían un insulto a la moda, comenzando por Alice Cullen. Isabella Swan era una chica tímida y sencilla.

-¿Qué tal?-saludé aproximándome. Bella sonrió con timidez y Jake me tendió la mano formalmente, lo que me dejó un tanto confundida.

Lo observé con una ceja alzada, él me ignoró por completo. Lo que era aun más raro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Bella.-Anoche vi como un grupo de chicos te arrastraba hasta un carro.

Yo asentí entendiendo su preocupación, después de todo ella era nueva, y no estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de sobreprotección de mis hermanos.

-Lamento no haber hecho nada por ayudarte, pero me quedé como en shock.-comentó mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada.

Yo reí, imaginando la escena.

-No te preocupes, eran solo mis hermanos.-dije tranquilizándola.-Son algo dramáticos.

-Te entiendo –Bella habló sonriendo.-Mi hermano puede ser muy dramático cuando de celos se trata.-¿Hermano? Bella tenía un hermano, vaya eso era interesante.

-No sabía que tenías un hermano.-Jacob dijo y yo asentí concordando con él.

- No va al instituto…–Bella se mordió el labio nerviosa. –Es complicado…

-No es necesario que expliques nada –La interrumpí viendo que parecía incomoda con el tema.

-Gracias. –Sonrió sincera. –Bueno, tengo que irme, Alice me matará si llego tarde a nuestra reunión. –Comentó.

-Suerte con eso.-dije sabiendo cómo era Alice Cullen cuando se trataba de puntualidad.

-Nos vemos pronto. –Se despidió caminando en dirección a la mansión de los Cullen.

-Espero que Alice sea comprensiva con ella.-comenté, viendo como Jake se quedaba estático mirando el lugar por el que Bella había pasado.- Me agrada Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rose?-preguntó molesto, yo lo miré confundida.

-¿Cómo dices? Desde cuando tengo que tener un motivo para venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo.

-No te das cuenta que estaba conversando con Bella. –Explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Yo lo observé pasmada.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-cuestioné.

-Se ha ido por tu culpa.-dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-No seas ridículo Jake. –Reí encontrando esa discusión patética.

-No te rías, ¿es que no te das cuenta?- subió el tono, dejándome atónita, Jacob jamás me había hablado así.- Siempre lo haces…

-¿Qué es lo que hago?- grité, molestándome por la situación.

-Nada, olvídalo. –Jacob se calló, mirándome con rabia.

-Dímelo.-insistí.

-Ya déjalo, Rosalie. –Dijo caminando hasta la puerta de su casa y cerrándola en mis narices, dejándome más confundida que nunca.

Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende? Pensé.

Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, ya me contaría que era lo que lo había hecho reaccionar así. No tenía ganas de volver a casa y como Jake no quiso recibirme decidí que lo mejor era ir al bosque, pasar un rato a solas y pensar.

* * *

><p><em>Si, finalmente…<em>

_Por favor no me maten… es que acabo de regresar de mis hermosas vacaciones en Chile… me rehusé a llevar conmigo la computadora._

_Tengo miles de historias que leer, y muchos capítulos que escribir… Prometo que voy a dedicar mis últimos días de descanso de la universidad a eso…_

_Para los que me pidieron el adelanto.. lo siento muchísimo… intenté enviarlo pero la maldita pagina no me dejaba_.

**Xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen – Emmett McCartys angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos.**

**Surrounded by boys**

_Hombres, ¿Quién los entiende? Pensé._

_Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar, ya me contaría que era lo que lo había hecho reaccionar así. No tenía ganas de volver a casa y como Jake no quiso recibirme decidí que lo mejor era ir al bosque, pasar un rato a solas y pensar._

**Capitulo 5: Viejas amistades**

El bosque siempre había sido mi lugar favorito en Forks. Cuando era pequeña solía escaparme de casa cuando quería estar tranquila y sola. Caminé con seguridad hasta el viejo árbol que me servía de protección cuando llovía y me daba sombra los días de sol.

Pensé que el hermoso bosque me haría olvidar mi pequeña discusión con Jacob, pero solo lo empeoró. No podía dejar de pensar en lo idiota que había sido, y ¿en que se suponía que quería decir con "siempre lo haces"? Llena de rabia le di una patada a una enorme piedra que reposaba junto al árbol, lo que claramente había sido una pésima idea. El dolor apareció en instantes, una lágrima calló de mi rostro. _Maldita piedra, Maldito Jacob._

_M_e senté sobre la piedra un rato, esperando que el dolor pasara, pero no me ayudo en nada. El dolor seguía ahí y mi estomago comenzaba a gruñir pidiendo comida. De lejos podía sentir el aroma de algo que se cocinaba en la hermosa casa del bosque, que ahora era propiedad de la familia de Bella.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y decidí que lo mejor era regresar a casa a buscar algo para comer y hielo para colocarle a mi pie. Además había empezado a enfriar y algunas nubes tapaban el cielo.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a casa, con mucha dificultad, sentí como poco a poco comenzaban a caer gotas de agua del cielo. _GENIAL_. En segundos había pasado de un día extrañamente caluroso a una tempestad.

Espere bajo un paradero de buses a que pasara la lluvia, pero la precipitación parecía aumentar a cada segundo. De repente vi como se acercaba una enorme camioneta, que jamás había visto. Venía a gran velocidad, pero aun así decidí hacerme notar y ver si era algún conocido, que se ofreciera a llevarme hasta casa. Agite mis brazos y segura de que el conductor de la ostentosa camioneta me había visto me acerqué un poco más al límite de la calle. Cuando la camioneta estaba a solo unos metros de mi se desvió para pasar sobre una charca y mojarme.

Molesta grite algunos improperios y vi como más adelante el tipo de la camioneta se detenía y bajaba la ventanilla para gritarme.

-Veo que te gusta el agua.-El maldito orangután que me había arrojado a la piscina la noche anterior, se carcajeaba mientras se alejaba en su monstruoso vehículo.

-Imbécil.-murmuré apretando los dientes, y caminando bajo la lluvia hasta mi casa, sin detenerme por ningún motivo.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa me sorprendí al ver una patrulla de policía estacionada_._

_- Los hombres si que son exagerados.- pensé._

-¿Dónde Demonios Estabas?-gritó Alex cuando me vio entrar empapada y caminando con dificultad. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Rosalie, por el amor de Dios.-Dijo mi padre, corriendo a abrazarme.-No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos.

-Nunca vuelvas a salir sin avisar.-Habló Josh serio, observándome con reproche.-Nos has hecho llamar a la policía, por nada.

-No la regañes Josh.-Intercedió el sheriff del pueblo Charlie Swan.-Lo bueno es que Rose está bien.

-Disculpa que te haya molestado por nada Charlie.-se disculpo mi padre.

-No hay problema- El jefe Swan siempre había sido un buen amigo de mi padre, y gracias a él Josh había decidido ser policía.

-Ahora que ya estás aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar?- Mi padre invitó.-Chicos, pidan una pizza.

-Está bien.-Aceptó el sheriff.

-¿Señor Swan?-llamé la atención del hombre, pues me saltaba una duda.- ¿Es usted pariente de Bella?

El me observó extrañado.

-Oh, si.-el sonrió.- Isabella es mi sobrina, mi hermano decidió que quería regresar a Forks. ¿Puedes creerlo?- se dirigió a mi padre, que lo miró sorprendido.

-Eso es estupendo. Los rebeldes del pueblo otra vez reunidos.-dijo mi padre recordando sus tiempos de juventud. Yo puse los ojos y Alex se carcajeó.

-Es verdad, podríamos juntarnos un día.-accedió Charlie.-Recordar los viejos tiempos.

Mi padre y Charlie comenzaron a hablar animadamente de sus antiguas andanzas y de sus acciones rebeldes, y me ignoraron por completo. Por lo que me escabullí hasta la cocina y busqué algo para comer. Pero desgraciadamente no había nada, como siempre mi padre se había olvidado de hacer las compras. Mi estomago gruñó decepcionado.

Subí las escaleras para darme una ducha caliente y cambiarme la ropa mojada.

Diez minutos después ya estaba lista, pero con un fuerte dolor en el pie.

-No me has dicho que fue lo que te ocurrió.-recordó Alex, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá y cambiando el canal.

-¡HEY! Yo estaba viendo eso.-regañé.

-Pero yo no quiero ver a un idiota que dice que hipnotiza perros.-dijo burlándose de mi programa.-Ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que te pasó en el pie.

-Accidentalmente golpee una pierda con mi pie.-expliqué poniendo énfasis en la palabra "accidentalmente"

-Sí que eres torpe.-dijo riéndose y colocando un partido de tenis de mujeres.

-No quiero ver eso.-hablé aburrida, el me miró con burla.

-Entonces, vete.

-Yo llegué primero.-me exalté y le golpee el brazo.

-Papá, Rosalie me golpea-gritó haciendo que mi padre me mirara con reproche desde la sala en la que conversaba animado con Charlie.

-Que infantil.-murmuré y lo fulminé con la mirada. El hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué hacen niños?-Jackson entró en la habitación con una cerveza en la mano.

-Chicas guapas y sudadas, jugando tenis.-Respondió Alex, yo puse los ojos.- Rosalie, ve a buscarme una cerveza.

Cuando iba a responderle que yo no era su mucama, mi celular comenzó a tocar.

-Hola.-contesté animada, sin ver quién era.

-Hola Rose.-Jacob sonaba preocupado.- ¿podemos hablar?

-Ahora quieres hablar.-dije intentando mantener la cabeza fría. Era consciente de que mis hermanos estaban escuchando todo.

-No te hagas la difícil.-pidió irritado. –Voy a tu casa.

-¿Que te hace pensar que eres bien recibido?-pregunté con orgullo. Alex me miraba intrigado.

Escuché como reía al otro lado de la línea, y cortaba la llamada.

-¿Te peleaste con Jacob?- dijo Alex como si fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo. –Eso es nuevo…

Yo lo ignoré y subí a mi cuarto, a los pocos minutos Jake estaba entrando por mi ventana.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté sin despegar mis ojos de la televisión.

-Vale, fui algo rudo. –admitió sentándose en mi cama. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Fuiste un cretino, y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de explicarte.

-Por el bien de nuestra amistad sugiero que olvidemos este mal entendido.- el sonreía tendiéndome la mano, yo decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

-No es tan fácil Jacob.- Lo observé seria, y el trago en seco.

-Te compraré ositos de gomitas, miles de ositos de gomitas.- Yo sonreí como una niña.

-Te lo cobraré.

* * *

><p>Disculpen la demora, pero he estado algo ocupada con la Universidad…<p>

Este capitulo es por mi cumpleaños y el de Kellan, haha si el destino ha hecho que tengamos cumpleaños el mismo mes…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale De Cullen-Emmett´s McCartys angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos.**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 6: how lucky i am…**

-Rose, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Jake, mirando su reloj.

-Oh vamos, no será la primera vez que lleguemos tarde.-dije rodando los ojos y subiéndome al gran árbol.

-Van acabar llamando a nuestros padres, no hay día en que no perdamos el primer horario.-habló tirando sus cosas al suelo para ayudarme a subir.

-Fuiste tú el idiota que arrojo mi bolígrafo de la suerte al árbol.-murmuré inclinándome para agarrar la rama que me serviría de apoyo, para llegar más arriba.

-Es solo un bolígrafo, yo te puedo dar uno de los míos.-dijo por tercera vez, desde que había arrojado mi gastado y feo bolígrafo.

-Ya te dije que no.-subí aun más, pero aun me faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar el dichoso objeto.-Tiene que ser ese, me da suerte.

-No existe tal cosa.-bufó, y se sentó bajo el maldito árbol.

-Podrías ser más útil y ayudarme a sacarlo.-dije estirando mi brazo.

-tú lo estás haciendo de maravilla.-habló con un bostezo, yo puse los ojos y le arroje un pedazo de rama que estaba suelto en el viejo árbol.

-Vamos Jacob, tú eras el que no quería llegar tarde.-recordé mirándolo feo.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres que haga?-preguntó mirándome y luego mirando al árbol.- No, creo que nos soporte a ambos.

-agita el tronco, tal vez así se mueva y caiga.-dije pensándomelo un rato.

-Ya lo hicimos Rose, no se mueve.- Habló aburrido.

-desiste de una maldita vez.-pidió, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Si tú te hubieses subido ya lo habríamos sacado, eres mucho más alto que yo.

-No soy tan idiota, el árbol es demasiado viejo.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes.-bufé y seguí estirando mi brazo, sin éxito.

-Ten, prueba con esto.- Jake me arrojo su zapato.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que muera envenenada?-bromee.

-Muy graciosa.-ironizó.

Golpee la rama con el tenis de Jake, pero no sirvió de nada, al parecer mi bolígrafo tendría que quedarse ahí.

Cuando iba a bajar escuche un crujido, y antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa la rama en la que estaba parada se vino abajo, haciéndome caer sobre mi mejor amigo.

-Eso dolió- Reclamó Jacob debajo de mí, yo me quite.

-Y mucho.-concordé, afortunadamente no nos había pasado nada, seguro que nos quedarían algunas marcas moradas después de eso pero nada más.

-Tu bolígrafo continuo ahí.-comentó Jake mirando hacia arriba.

-Maldición-reclame, mientras me sobaba mi trasero, que había sido el más afectado en la caída.

-¿estás segura de que es un bolígrafo de la suerte?-mi amigo preguntó con burla, yo lo miré con furia.

-De seguro que se le fue su poder.-dije después de pensármelo.-El pobre no estaba preparado para ser arrojado a un árbol.

-Como sea… vámonos Rose.-dijo Jake tomando sus cosas y las mías.

-si repruebo, será tu culpa.-amenacé mientras caminábamos hacia el instituto.

-Claro, no tendrá nada que ver con el hecho de que no hayas estudiado nada.-habló con burla, yo sonreí de forma inocente.

-El bolígrafo era mi única esperanza.-dije dándome de hombros.

-Rose, debo recordarte de que ese maldito lápiz de la suerte nunca te ha ayudado.

-Si no lo uso, podría irme peor.

-Eso no es posible.-discutió mi amigo.-tienes las peores calificaciones del mundo.

-WOW, gracias por tu apoyo amigo mío.-dije haciéndome la dolida para luego echarme a reír.

-¿Cómo va eso del tutor?-preguntó Jake, cuando faltaba menos de una cuadra para llegar al instituto.

-No lo sé… hasta ahora, no me han asignado a nadie.-me di de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, probablemente no era más que una amenaza de mi estúpido profesor.

Caminamos en silencio, mi amigo parecía pensar en algo hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Bella?-preguntó Jacob cuando cruzábamos la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Bella? Nah, no creo que quiera, algo me dice que no le agrado.-hablé pensando en la chica nueva que había robado el corazón de mi amigo.

-Podrías preguntarle.-comentó Jake, cuando tocamos la puerta de la señora Pope.

-vale, le preguntaré.-acepté, abriendo la puerta.

De espaldas a nosotros había un chico enorme, con brazos fornidos y cabellos oscuros.

-Gracias, señora.-escuché su voz, una voz que no me era para nada desconocida.

Cuando se volteo, y me vió parada mirándolo fijamente me sonrio con burla y camino con paso firme hasta la puerta.

-Ustedes aquí... que novedad - La señora Pope suspiró, bufó, nos observó con odio y suspiró nuevamente.

-Hola señora Pope, ¿ha tenido un buen fin de semana?-Jake preguntó, haciéndome reír por lo bajo.

Ella no se molestó es subir la mirada, simplemente murmuro por lo bajo algo que no entendimos, y nos tendió los papeles que nos permitirían entrar a clases.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-pregunté mirando a Jacob.

-Historia.-dijo como si fuese lo peor en el mundo.

-tal vez la señorita watts no venga hoy.-dije, como lo hacia todos los lunes, siempre tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediera.

-Te olvidas que tu bolígrafo de la suerte esta colgado en un árbol.-me recordó mi amigo, yo bufé.

Definitivamente este no sería un día de suerte.

-cambiando el tema… ¿viste a ese chico? ¿el gigante que salía de la sala de la señora Pope?-preguntó Jake, haciendo que yo la sangre subiera a mis mejillas.

-oh, no… no presté atención.-mentí.

-Bueno, pero el si prestó atención en ti.-gruño Jacob. Yo lo miré sorprendida.

Yo me di de hombros intentando restarle importancia, cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo de curiosidad. ¿Qué hacia él en mi instituto?

-Otra vez tarde…-regañó la señora Watts, dándonos una mirada de odio a Jake y a mi, por haber interrumpido su aburrida clase.

-Si Napoleón Bonaparte hubiese llegado tarde a sus batallas, como ustedes dos acostumbran hacerlo, las cosas tal vez seria diferentes ahora. –nos reprendió.-Señorita Hale, Señor Black, su irresponsabilidad es inaceptable, toda clase han llegado tarde.-continuó la profesora, y como siempre se me hizo imposible mantener la boca cerrada.

-No todas, hubo una en la que tanto Jacob y yo llegamos antes de la clase comenzar, y usted se retraso quince minutos.-ella me miró con furia.

Vi como Jacob se tensaba a mi lado, y como el resto de mis compañeros me miraban como si estuviese loca.

-Hale, salga del salón ahora mismo.-ordenó, yo fruncí el ceño y me di de hombros.

-como quiera…-dije cerrando la puerta.

Vieja idiota, solo me expulsó de su clase porque sabía que yo tenía razón. Corrí a mi escondite, no quería que el inspector me enviará a detención.

Ahí en mi escondite secreto, estaba él. Me acerqué curiosa y aun molesta por lo que había hecho las ultimas dos veces en que nos habíamos encontrado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso me estas persiguiendo?-pregunté con mis brazos cruzados, mirándolo desafiante.

-Vaya, pero si es la enana rabiosa.-dijo con burla.

-Respóndeme-exigí furiosa ante el estúpido apodo.

-no te interesa niñita.-habló con rabia contenida.-y tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que perseguir a una muchacha malcriada.

-oh si, te ves muy ocupado aquí sentado.-dije el me miró con odio.

-Hazte un favor a ti misma, y vete de aquí.

-No, este es mi escondite. Tu eres quien va a tener que irse.-le dije sentándome y demostrándole que no tenía ninguna intención de irme de ahí.

-Yo llegué primero.-dijo.-y si no quieres pasar una vergüenza peor de la que ya tuviste en la fiesta…

-Oh, amenazándome de nuevo.-me reí, provocándolo.

-Debo recordarte que no son solo amenazas, no me sigas provocando niñita.

-yo hago lo que quiero.-seguí, sabiendo que era una mala idea, pero una vez que comenzaba no podía callarme.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.-sonrió provocándome, _maldita sexy sonrisa._

-Hey, chica, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en acostarme contigo, deja de acosarme.-gritó, cuando unas animadoras pasaban frente a nosotros. Obviamente Tania era una de ellas.

_MIERDA, Que suerte…_

Lo miré con odio, el sonreía con falsa inocencia.

_Idiota_

-Vaya Rosalie, lesbiana y acosadora…-comentó Tania acercándose a nosotros.-lo único que te faltaba para ser la presidenta del club de los raros.

-Técnicamente, si fuese lesbiana no tendría porque acosar a un chico….-dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, ellas se echaron a reír.

Miré a Emmett con odio.

-por lo menos tienes buen gusto.-dijo coqueteándole al chico.

_já va a ser muy divertido ver como la rechaza, el tipo es un hombre de las cavernas.-_pensé

Él le sonrió, enseñando sus hoyuelos… tomó su mano y deposito un beso en ella, como si fuese la cosa más delicada del mundo.

_¡OH, POR FAVOR! maldito baboso._

Ella rió como una tonta, y le tomó la mano.

-¿Te han enseñado el instituto?-preguntó mirando a sus amigas para que se alejaran y la dejaran sola con él.

-No aún no.-dijo él mirándome con burla.

-Genial, porque yo puedo mostrártelo todo.-dijo tocándole la mejilla.

-puta-susurré, solo ella me escuchó. Por lo que me dio una mirada de odio.

-Dejemos a esta…subnormal acosar a alguien más.-dijo dándome una mirada envenenada.

Por un momento creí que él iba a negarse, pero me equivoqué, la siguió como si fuese un estúpido perro detrás del camión de la basura.

_Baboso. _

Por alguna razón, pensar en él con Tania me hizo sentir nauseas y una extraña puntada en el corazón_._

-Señorita Hale, ¿Qué hace fuera de su sala de clases?-_DEMONIOS, _el inspector Dunescaminaba hasta mi, agitando su cuaderno.

Vaya, suerte la mia.

Por culpa de la estúpida de Tania y el orangután había olvidado que debía permanecer en mi escondite.

-Estaba en el baño.-mentí, rápidamente. Él frunció el ceño, indicándome que no me había creído nada.

-Entonces la acompaño hasta su salón.-dijo caminando a mi lado.

-Hale, Hale, Hale.-repetia mientras revisaba en la estúpida libreta que clase debería estar teniendo.-Aquí esta… Historia. Salón 218.

No me quedó otra que caminar por los largos pasillos de la escuela junto al señor Dunes.

Cuando llegamos a mi salón, y el señor Dunes tocó la puerta una para nada amigable señorita watts, abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe que la moleste profesora.-El señor Dunes se disculpó mirándome con desprecio.-pero me tomé la molestia de escoltar a la alumna hasta su sala de clases.

-¿señorita Hale? Creo haber sido muy clara con usted…-dijo con rabia.

-Señor Dunes, esta alumna fue expulsada de la sala de clases.-explicó al inspector que me observó molesto.

-Vaya, que extraño, ella me dijo que había ido al baño.-yo sonreí nerviosa.

Sabia muy bien que no era buena idea mentirle al señor Dunes.

-vale, vale… es verdad le mentí… pero lo que usted hizo puede ser denunciado como acoso.-dije abriendo mi bocota de nuevo, vi de reojo como Jacob se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Acompáñeme.-el señor Dunes me miró con odio y cerró la puerta del salón.-Esta en detención, por una semana.-dictó.

Justo en ese momento iban pasando Tania y mi orangután_…¿mi orangután? ¿qué demonios me pasa? _

Obviamente escucharon cuando el señor Dunes me estaba regañando.

Una semana de detención…

-y voy a llamar a su padre.-finalizó el viejo Dunes.

Yo bufé…. ¡Vaya, que suerte tengo!

* * *

><p>Hola como ven un nuevo capitulo…. Esta vez no me tardé tanto, espero que le haya gustado…<p>

**¿Reviews?**

Si demoro no se molesten conmigo ¿si? Acaba de comenzar la temporada de pruebas en mi universidad y mi animo no ha sido el mejor…. Por lo que les pido paciencia

_**Xoxo**_

_**Rosalie Hale De Cullen-Emmett´s McCartys angel**_


	7. Chapter 7

**. Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 7 : Idiota, arrogante, irresistible… **

-Tu realmente estás loca-Dijo Jake una vez que estuvo junto a mí en la cafetería.

-Yo no soy la loca aquí.-respondí molesta suspirando- La señora Watts debería tratarse y llevar a Dunes con ella.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a mentirle a Dunes?-mi amigo me observaba con sorpresa.-Ahora estarás en detención para siempre.

-Solo por una semana.-dije restándole importancia, pero en realidad me estaba muriendo por dentro.-y llamará a mi padre.-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-No lo sé Jake, pero ya deja de regañarme.-pedí, mirando hacia los lados.

-¿A quién buscas?-Jacob preguntó curioso.

-A nadie.-respondí automáticamente, reprochándome por buscar al orangután-¿Por qué buscaría yo a alguien? Ja… que cosas dices.

-ok… Mira ahí esta Bella, voy a invitarla a que almuerce aquí con nosotros.-habló animado haciéndole señas a su amor platónico.

Yo bufé y puse los ojos.

-Sí, de seguro que se muere de ganas por venir a sentarse con los raritos del instituto.-dije viendo a Alice y Edward que conversaban animados con la nueva.

-Hey, tu eres la rarita aquí… yo soy sexy.-comentó elevando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Parece que tienes competencia.-mencioné mirando como Edward Cullen sonreía a Isabella y como ella se sonrojaba.

-Mierda.-escuché a Jacob maldecir.-Ese imbécil… de todas formas, Bella no es de las chicas tontas que salen con Cullen.

-Como quieras…-dije restándole importancia al asunto.

-Mira, ahí está el tipo de esta mañana.- Jake saltó y apuntó a mi orangután. _De nuevo con ese MI, ¿pero qué demonios me pasa?_

-No te han dicho que apuntar es de mala educación-intenté bromear para desviar la conversación hacia otra cosa.

Pero mi amigo me ignoró.

-Y parece que Tania ya le echó el ojo-comentó mirando hacia los dos, donde la asquerosa arpía coqueteaba con el orangután, y este le respondía encantado. _Malditos hombres babosos._

-eso parece.-concordé, bajando la mirada a mi plato y clavando con demasiada fuerza el tenedor en mi patata.

-Apuesto a que en dos días, ya van a ser pareja.-Jacob sonrió escupiendo la palma de su mano y tendiéndomela, sus palabras me marearon y no pude evitar mirar hacia Tania y a él.

-No les doy ni un día.-dije tendiendo mi mano, y rogando para perder la apuesta.

…

…

-Hola Bella.-saludé, sentándome a su lado para la casa de Trigonometría.

-Hola Rosalie-ella me saludó, y luego vi como se mordía el labio.

-¿está todo bien?-pregunté curiosa, viendo que la chica parecía incomoda.

-Bueno… por favor, no te molestes, pero….Este lugar ya está tomado.-dijo apenada, yo me di de hombros y acomodé mis cosas para sentarme en otro lugar.

Me sentí mal por el rechazo de la chica, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-No te preocupes, debí haber preguntado antes.-dije, antes de caminar hasta el asiento que estaba pegado a la pared.

Antes de que comenzara la clase Alice Cullen llegó y se sentó junto a Bella.

Yo puse los ojos, claro que Alice Cullen, era mucho más interesante y mejor amiga que yo. Pero por un momento pensé que Bella y yo si podríamos llegar a ser amigas, después de todo a veces era necesario tener una chica con la que conversar.

La clase pasó lenta y aburrida como siempre, el profesor me regañó tan solo una vez, cuando le grité a Erik Yorkie por llamarme lesbiana por lo bajo.

-Por poco y me dejan en detención.-dijo Jake cuando salí del salón y me junté a él.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunté curiosa. Me habría gustado que mi mejor amigo me hiciese compañía en mi castigo.

-El Señor Stevens me vio dibujando una caricatura de él.

Yo me reí cuando me enseñó la caricatura.

Ambos caminamos juntos hasta nuestra última clase, hoy sería el maldito examen de Ingles, y yo no había estudiado nada. El día de ayer me había sido extremadamente difícil concentrarme en mi casa, por lo que decidí que sería mejor irme a estudiar al bosque, donde encontré más distracciones.

-Rose, siéntate tras de mi.-Jacob murmuró caminando hasta el fondo del salón.

-No es necesario que me lo digas.-dije chocando las manos con él.

-Tomen asiento rápidamente.-pidió la profesora cuando entró al salón.

Una vez que hubo entregado todos los exámenes y respondido todas las estúpidas preguntas de mis compañeros, dio inicio al examen.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de pensar y exprimir mi cerebro, intentando recordar alguna de las cosas que estaban ahí escritas, decidí que lo mejor era entregar el maldito examen y estudiar más para el próximo. Promesa que me hacía cada vez que tenía un examen.

Cuando Jacob salió, caminó hasta mí como si viniese saliendo de un campo de batalla.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó derrotado.-Nunca había visto esas palabras en mi vida.

Yo solo asentí.

-¿Y el maldito texto? ¿Qué idioma era eso? ¿Mandarín?-preguntó exasperado.

-Nos irá mejor en la próxima.-dije dándome de hombros.-si es que recupero mi bolígrafo de la suerte.

-Yo también voy a necesitar uno.-concordó mi amigo. -¿Cuándo comienzas la detención?-preguntó de repente con una mueca.

-en cinco minutos.-respondí mirando mi celular.-Por poco lo había olvidado, será mejor que me vaya.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Rose.-se despidió mi amigo y caminó en dirección a la salida del instituto.

_Detención, era lo único que me faltaba para que el día fuese perfecto._

Cuando llegué a la familiar sala de detención encontré a Rodrick un aspirante a rockero que siempre estaba ahí, a Tyler Crowley, y al doble de Bob Marley.

Me senté al fondo de la sala, junto a Rodrick,

-¿Qué te trae por aquí rubia?-preguntó mirándome, con una ceja alzada.

-Le mentí a Dunes y me cachó.-dije dándome de hombros- ¿y a ti?

-Le dije a Watts que necesitaba un revolcón.-Yo reí con su comentario, pues yo concordaba plenamente con él.

-Algunas personas no gustan de escuchar la verdad-filosofé. Rodrick asintió y miró hacia la puerta, que se abrió para dejar pasar a ¿el orangután?

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-pregunté en un murmuro, Rodrick me miró curioso.

-¿El nuevo? Vaya, primer día y ya conoce la sala de detención.-comentó este.- Me agrada.

-Es un idiota.-yo respondí, sin pensar.

-¿lo conoces?-preguntó mi amigo alzando una ceja.

-No, pero se le nota.-dije, Rodrick se rió y volvió a colocarse los audífonos.

El orangután me miró fijamente, y luego desvió la mirada para sentarse lo más alejado posible de mi.

_Qué bien, es mejor que te mantengas alejado idiota arrogante._

Tras el cavernícola entró la señorita Queen, una anciana de anteojos gruesos y con un pésimo sentido de la moda.

-vaya, hay caras nuevas…-murmuró, mirando al enorme chico.- comencemos… ¿Crowley, Doyle, Denaly, Johnson, Hale… Uno a uno respondimos a la llamada de la anciana profesora.

-¿McCarty?-preguntó por último, el orangután respondió. Finalmente sabía algo del idiota que no había dejado de molestarme desde el dia en que nos conocimos.

-Bienvenido.-murmuró la señorita Queen con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -¿Dónde está Tania Denaly?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a la descerebrada.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió con un estrépito. Y Alice Cullen entro dando saltando a la sala de detención.

-¿Ocurre algo Alice?-Queen habló con dulzura.

-Señorita Queen, es posible que Tania sea disculpada de la detención.-habló como una niña inocente.

-Alice, querida no se si eso es posible…

-Estamos en medio del entrenamiento, tenemos que defender el título de la escuela. –dijo convincente, Queen solo sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez.-dijo, Alice le sonrió y corrió hacia fuera de la sala.

-Maldita Tania, siempre se sale con la suya.- murmuré, Rodrick rió a mi lado.

-Si tu tuvieses un cuerpo como el de Tania, también te saldrías con la tuya.- dijo yo lo miré horrorizada y le di una palmada en la cabeza.

-pervertido.-dije, demasiado alto porque todo el salón se me había quedado mirando, incluyendo al orangután.

-¿Hale, Doyle hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?-preguntó molesta la señorita Queen.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza, Rodrick volvió a concentrarse en su música. Y yo saqué un cuaderno de mi mochila y dibuje caricaturas y cosas sin sentido, hasta que la hora de detención terminó.

-Bueno, espero no tener que verlos por aquí nuevamente…-habló Queen, mirándonos con reproche a Rodrick, Tyler y a mí.

Yo puse los ojos, siempre decía lo mismo cuando la detención acababa.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-preguntó Rodrick, cuando salíamos del salón.

-Me voy a casa…-dije como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó, yo asentí.

-Seria genial, no tengo ánimos de caminar.-dije recordando mi caída poco antes de entrar a clases.

-ok, voy por mis cosas a mi casillero, espérame en la van, ten.-dijo arrojándome las llaves y caminando hacia el lado opuesto del estacionamiento.

-vaya, realmente eres una acosadora.- escuché que decían a mis espaldas. No necesite voltearme para saber de quién se trataba.

-Déjame en paz.-dije molesta, caminando hasta el carro de Rodrick.

-Bonito cacharro.-habló con burla, viendo la van negra de mi amigo, que tenia escrito "suckers" en la lateral.

- ¿Hey, quien te crees para despreciar las cosas de los demás?- pregunté molesta, por alguna extraña razón me sentía obligada a pelearme con él por todo.

-Yo solo decía.- él sonrió con suficiencia.- Realmente eres una enana rabiosa.-el rió con su estúpido comentario.- Casi siento lastima por tu novio.-su mirada se había vuelto oscura.

-¿Qué novio?-pregunté confundida.

-el dueño del cacharro…-dijo refiriéndose a Rodrick.

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

-¿Mi novio? Tu sí que estas mal de la cabeza.-reí abriendo la puerta del carro, para arrojar mi mochila en el asiento.

-Bueno, es lo que das a entender con esa actitud de zorra que has tenido con el.-comentó, girándose y comenzando a caminar hacia su carro.

-¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de idiota?-pregunté con la voz cargada de rabia.-Yo no soy ninguna zorra.

- Sí, claro…-continuó provocándome.

-Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera me conoces…-le grité, subí al carro y cerré la puerta de un portazo esperando a que Rodrick regresara pronto.

¿Con quien creía que se estaba metiendo ese idiota, arrogante, malditamente irresistible extraño?

* * *

><p>Hola lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado…<p>

Trataré de actualizar pronto… pero no prometo nada…

Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alerts, que cada día me animan a continuar escribiendo…

_**Xoxo**_

_**Rosalie Hale De Cullen-Emmett´s McCartys angel**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 8: No soy cualquier chica…**

-Rosalie.-escuché la voz de mi padre llamarme.

Baje pesadamente las escaleras, sabía perfectamente porque me llamaba. Iba a reprenderme por lo de la detención. Dunes era un maldito chismoso.

-Hola viejo.-saludé besándole la mejilla.-Has llegado temprano ¿te apetece algo para comer?-pregunté de manera inocente.

-Rose, me han llamado de tu instituto, otra vez…-dijo ignorando por completo mi intento de distraerlo.

-No fue mi culpa.-dije antes de que él pudiese recriminarme por algo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que alguien te obligó a mentirle al inspector y a ser grosera con tu profesora? –preguntó con una ceja alzada, sabiendo que yo no podría mentirle.

-Lo de la mentira… fue para zafarme del castigo.-explique sonriendo con culpa.-y mi profesora fue grosera conmigo antes, yo solo le respondí.-Mi padre me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes que no puedo dejarte salir de esto sin un castigo, verdad?-preguntó, yo puse los ojos sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

-Lo sé…-genial, además de toda una semana en detención, mi padre me castigaría.

-Sin videojuegos por dos semanas.-dijo tras pensarlo un buen rato, yo solo bufé, no sería tan difícil de soportar.

-vale.-acepté, volteándome para regresar a mi habitación.

-El instituto no solo llamó para informarme de tu comportamiento.-continuó hablando mi padre, haciéndome volver mi mirada hacia la de él.-Ya te han asignado un tutor, comenzarás tus clases este sábado.-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y se retiró hacia la cocina dejándome ahí parada.

-Mierda-murmuré entre dientes.

Luego de cenar regresé a mi habitación, donde Jake me observaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te he estado llamando toda la tarde.-dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-Lo siento, se me acabó la batería.-me disculpé mirando mi estúpido celular rosa, que había caído al piso.

-que novedad.-se jactó Jacob.

-y bien… ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?-pregunté curiosa.

-Invité a Bella a salir.-dijo con una sonrisa de bobo. Yo bufé.

-Genial.-murmure algo molesta.

-No te ves muy feliz.-dijo mirándome y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bella me odia.-dije.-y te hará odiarme.-él comenzó a reír.

-Rose, somos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, nunca nadie podría hacer que te odie.-habló desordenándome el cabello.

Yo sonreí no muy convencida.

-¿quieres que te cuente como sucedió todo?-preguntó animado.

-Como quieras…-dije sin ánimo, vi como él me observo con el ceño fruncido y me apresure en cambiar mi actitud.-Claro, me muero por saber cómo has conquistado a la dulce Isabella.-hablé con falsa emoción.

-Aún no la he conquistado.-dijo.-pero pronto lo haré.

-Vale, vale Romeo, ahora cuéntame como la has invitado a salir.-dije rodando los ojos ante su afirmación de macho alfa.

-Cuando te fuiste a detención, caminé hasta la salida, y la encontré intentando hacer andar su cacharro.-habló recordando la vieja camioneta de Bella.-y como no partía, me ofrecí a ayudarla.

-El héroe ayudando una damisela en peligro.-me burlé el me arrojo una almohada.

-Bueno, luego de ayudarla con la camioneta, se ofreció a darme un aventón.-dijo sonriendo.-y claro yo acepté. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, de cómo le había cambiado la vida y que ya se estaba acostumbrado al instituto.- Jake sonrió-me habló de los buenos amigos que había hecho, y me nombró entre ellos. Luego le dije que deberíamos escaparnos a la Push un día de estos y ella aceptó.-habló con orgullo mi amigo.

-Jake… ¿estás seguro de que ella sabe que es una cita?-pregunté mirándolo con recelo.

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó mi amigo, enseguida saltando a la defensiva.- ¿Crees que una chica como Bella nunca saldría conmigo?-se molestó.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.-dije alzando mis manos.

-Pero lo insinuaste.-dijo entre dientes.

-No es cierto, tú eres quien ha saltado a esa conclusión.

Antes de que pudiésemos continuar discutiendo Josh llamó a la puerta.

-Enana, abajo hay alguien preguntando por ti.- Yo me sorprendí y Jacob también, ¿Quién podría estar buscándome a mí? Enseguida pensé en el orangután, y sin siquiera meditar en la estupidez que estaba haciendo corrí al baño a arreglar mi cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Jacob preguntó con una mueca de confusión.

-Yo, he nada… solo… olvídalo.-dije el continuaba observándome curioso.-Vamos, ¿Quién será que está esperando por mí?

Jake se dio de hombros, ambos bajamos las escaleras y caminamos hasta la sala, donde nos esperaba Alice… ¿Alice Cullen?

-¿Alice Cullen?-pregunté casi observándola con horror. Jake también parecía sorprendido.

-Hola Rosalie, tienes un hogar… adorable.-sonrió luego de analizar la pequeña sala.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.-la chica dijo mirando a Jacob. Mi amigo se dio de hombros.

-Nos vemos mañana Rose.-se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Eso fue grosero.-dije mirando mal a Alice Cullen ¿Quién se creía que era para echar a mi mejor amigo de mi casa?

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?-escupí, realmente me parecía raro que ella quisiera hablar conmigo.

-Es sobre Bella…

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ella?-pregunté sin entender nada.

-Sobre Jake y Bella.-se explicó, yo la miré incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunté.

-Oh, Rosalie… es obvio que Jacob siente algo por Bella.-dijo, yo solo la observaba con odio.

-¿y que tengo yo que ver con eso?

-Bella no siente nada por el…-dijo.-Ella está destinada a Edward.-explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?-exclamé – ¿Edward Cullen? Ja… ese tipo es un idiota.-dije, ella me observó con odio.

-Hey, no tienes derecho a hablar mal de mi hermano.

-Sí, tengo todo el derecho a decir lo que se me dé la gana de él.-le grité.-tú querido hermanito me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que éramos unos niños.

-Eso no viene al caso…

-Ahora Alice, si no has venido a decirme nada inteligente…-le enseñé la puerta, ella pareció ofendida.

-Si no quieres que tu Black salga herido de esto, es mejor que lo hagas entender que Bella no es para él.-dijo saliendo de mi casa. Vi como caminaba hasta su ostentoso porche amarillo canario.

-perra.-murmuré.

Lo que menos quería era ver a mi amigo sufrir, pero no quería tener otra discusión con él por culpa de la chica nueva. Además ella no era del tipo que prefería músculos a una sonrisa ¿o sí?

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Jake y Bella, ¿y si era verdad? Y Bella nunca sentiría algo por mi amigo, ¿y si Jake salía herido de todo esto? Eso sería mi culpa, por no advertirle.

Cuando la alarma de mi celular sonó, me levanté de la cama sin ánimo. Otro estúpido día de detención. Tomé un baño rápido, y cogí lo primero que encontré en mi armario.

Cuando bajé las escaleras Alex estaba durmiendo en el sofá, al parecer se había quedado viendo la televisión hasta tarde y el muy idiota no fue capaz de irse a dormir a su cuarto.

Cuando salí, cerré la puerta con fuerza, haciendo el mayor ruido posible, solo para molestar a Alex. Jake ya me esperaba fuera de casa.

-Vaya.-dijo Jake, viendo directamente a la puerta.

Yo solo sonreí.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Jacob, yo lo mire confusa.

-¿y bien qué?-pregunté.

-¿Qué quería Alice?-yo me paré en seco, ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder?

-Nada, las mismas estupideces de siempre.-dije restándole importancia.

-¿Qué estupideces?-continuó, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil.

-mmm… quería regañarme porque golpeé a Edward…-hable sonriendo impresionada por lo rápido que había inventado una mentira.

Jake asintió no muy convencido.

Continuamos caminando en silencio.

-tienes que ayudarme.-mi amigo murmuró de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté

-es tonto pero… tu eres una chica ¿no?…-comenzó.

-vaya que observador-le golpee el hombro. -si, soy una chica.-dije poniendo los ojos.

-¿que se supone que debo usar para la cita con Bella? -habló despacio, vi como se sonrojaba.

-y me preguntas a mi…-lo observé divertida.-bien sabes que nunca he tenido una cita.

-bueno si, pero… tu eres chica, sabes lo que las chicas esperan de los chicos y…-explicó.

Yo me puse nerviosa, si yo era una chica. Pero no tenía idea de cómo actuaba una chica normal en esa situación. Después de todo yo nunca me considere normal. Yo no soy cualquier chica.

-No lo sé Jake, no soy la persona apropiada para esto.-dije con pesar. Me hubiese gustado ayudar a mi amigo.

-supongo que le preguntaré a Jackson.-habló dándose de hombros.

-sí, mis hermanos saben más de chicas que yo.-dije con una sonrisa.

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que habíamos llegado al instituto. Como nunca, habíamos llegado antes de que diera el horario de entrada a clases.

-Mira, ahí está ese chico de nuevo.-apuntó Jacob, haciéndome levantar la vista. –y esta con Tanya.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los del orangután por unos segundos, intenté desviar la mirada lo más rápido posible.

-¿No crees que esta algo grande para el instituto?-comentó mi mejor amigo, sin dejar de mirar al orangután.

-Tal vez es un idiota y reprobó miles de veces.-dije ignorando por completo al cavernícola, que me observaba con burla y desprecio.

-O tal vez, es un espía infiltrado o algo así.-yo puse los ojos.

-estás viendo muchas películas.-reí.

Caminamos riendo hasta llegar a nuestro salón. Alice Cullen conversaba animadamente con Bella, cuando nos vieron entrar Bella saludó tímidamente a Jacob y Alice me dio una mirada de advertencia. A lo que yo sonreí con falsedad.

-Bella esta diferente el día de hoy ¿no crees?-preguntó mi amigo sentándose a mi lado. Yo me di de hombros, no había notado nada de diferente.

Antes de que el pudiese continuar hablando de lo linda y adorable que era la chica nueva, el señor Harris entró en el salón.

…

Mis siguientes clases fueron terribles, al no tener a Jacob para distraerme tenía que aguantar todas esas horas de tipos aburridos hablando de cosas que no me interesaban en lo más mínimo.

-Creo que gané la apuesta.-murmuró Jacob, una vez que nos reunimos en la cafetería.

-¿Cuál apuesta?-pregunté confundida.

-el chico nuevo.-dijo haciendo un gesto para que yo observara hacia donde estaba él, sentado junto a Tanya, conversando muy cariñosos. Tuve que contenerme para no aplastar el panecillo que estaba almorzando.

-Hey, tampoco es para que te pongas así. No es la primera vez que te ganó una apuesta.-se burló mi amigo.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Jake, que aun no has ganado.-dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Pero tú ya has perdido, dijiste que no les dabas ni un día y por lo que yo se ayer no ocurrió nada.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tu hayas ganado.-dije demasiado alto, pues varias cabezas se voltearon para mirarme.

-Vaya, parece que no estás de humor.-rió mi amigo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¡Black! –Edward Cullen parecía molesto.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?-Mi amigo se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de Edward.

-No aquí Black…-dijo mirando alrededor. De repente todos en la cafetería se nos habían quedado mirando.

-Cómo quieras.

-después de clases, te encuentro en el estacionamiento. Solo.-dijo esto último mirándome a mí, y con eso se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Jacob.- ¿para qué querrá Cullen hablar conmigo?-Yo tragué en seco, pues tenía una idea de lo que podría ser.

-tal vez quiere pedirte consejos de moda.-bromeé intentando amenizar el ambiente.

El puso los ojos.

…

Al terminar las clases, noté que Jake estaba nerviso.

-es solo Cullen.-hablé.

-ya te lo dije Rose, no estoy nervioso.

-como digas… Tengo que irme a detención, prométeme que me contarás todo.-le hice prometer, antes de caminar hasta la sala de detención.

Cuando llegué ahí estaba él, me miraba curioso y con esa sonrisa de burla que siempre tenía pegada en su estúpido y perfecto rostro.

-Hale, llega tarde…-Al parecer quien cuidaría de la detención seria el señor Martins, el patético profesor de educación física.

-yo… he… ¿estaba en la biblioteca?-mentí, pero no fui muy convincente, Martins me observó con odio.

-Como sea…

Caminé directamente hasta el lugar junto a Rodrick, él me saludó con el puño.

-Hey rubia, te tengo una propuesta…-dijo animado, yo sonreí curiosa.

-propuesta… ¿de qué?

-vaya… que curiosa…-se burló, yo fruncí el seño.

-Veo que ustedes dos están bastante entretenidos…-el señor Martins habló mirándonos a Rodrick y a mí.- ¿Por qué no nos cuentan que es tan interesante?

-por que no le interesa.-dije más alto de lo que debería. El señor Martins me observó con furia.

-Hale… ¿debo recordarle que usted está aquí gracias a su grosería?-Mientras mi estúpido profesor me sermoneaba, vi como el orangután ponía los ojos.

-Discúlpeme Señor Martins.-dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocencia.

- La detención no fue hecha para divertirse. Ahora, señorita Hale…siéntese aquí.-para mi desgracia apuntó directamente al lugar junto al cavernícola descerebrado.

Agarré mis cosas y caminé hasta el lugar que me habían designado. Él me observaba con esa estúpida e irritante sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras? – murmuré con despreció, él solo se dio de hombros.

-tu bigote.-dijo, por lo que automáticamente me lleve la mano a la boca, luego lo miré con odio.

-Idiota.-murmuré.

…

Cuando acabó la detención, esperé a que Rodrick saliera para poder conversar con él.

-Hey… aun no me dices cuál es tu propuesta.- insistí.

-oh, si… por poco lo olvido.-dijo caminando junto a mí en dirección al estacionamiento.

-¿y bien?

-bueno, veras… mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda…-comenzó, yo lo miré sin entender –Y somos terribles.

Yo sonreí, extrañada ¿por que me contaba eso a mi?

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunté.

-necesitamos una voz.-dijo yo lo miré sorpresa.-una chica, para ser exactos.

-ok, continuo perdida.-hablé mirándolo como si tuviese tres ojos.

-oh, vamos, no me mires así.-sonrió- creo que eres perfecta para la banda.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunté realmente confundida.

-eres una chica ¿no?-era la segunda vez en el día que me decían lo mismo.

-bueno si…pero…

-¿entonces?

-Estás loco-hablé golpeándole el hombro juguetonamente. -vale sí, soy una chica, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda cantar.

-Rubia… te he visto en ese restaurant, sé que puedes cantar.-dijo yo lo miré seria.

-eso es solo diversión.-expliqué.

-eres buena… ¿por favor?-pidió, yo continuaba mirándolo como si de repente se hubiese transformado en un alienígena de cinco ojos.

No me di cuenta cuando se arrodilló y estiro los brazos como si de una propuesta de matrimonio se tratase. Yo me reí ante lo ridícula que era la escena.

Antes de que pudiese responder vi como el orangután pasaba y hacia un comentario que no llegué a oír.

-¡hey, tu!-él orangután se volteó para mirarme.- si tu.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo con esa voz que me daba escalofríos… ¿escalofríos? No, asco, lo único que me producía su voz era asco.

-quiero que repitas lo que sea que hayas dicho.- amenacé apuntándole con mi dedo.

Rodrick nos observaba extrañado.

El orangután me miró desafiándome.

-Hey, chico, deberías aprender a controlarla.-dijo ahora mirando a Rodrick.-intenta con una cadenas, algo me dice que eso no le molestaría.-sonrió y luego caminó seguro hasta la puerta.

-¡Tú!-grité y corrí, para abalanzarme sobre él, Rodrick me detuvo.- ¡Imbécil, maldito orangután!-continué reclamando y pataleando viendo como el maleducado cavernícola se alejaba.

-tienes temperamento-miré a Rodrick.-para ser una chica…-explicó, soltándome.

-No soy cualquier chica.-murmure más para mí que para mi amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola…<em>

_Aquí les dejo un capitulo más largo de lo normal..10 paginas y media…_

_Sé que a algunas chicas les había dicho que publicaría en la segunda semana de octubre, pero no me aguante… jeje_

_Espero que les guste…._

**Xoxo**

**Emmett mcCartys angel ****Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

_-¡Tú!-grité y corrí, para abalanzarme sobre él, Rodrick me detuvo.- ¡Imbécil, maldito orangután!-continué reclamando y pataleando viendo como el maleducado cavernícola se alejaba._

_-tienes temperamento-miré a Rodrick.-para ser una chica…-explicó, soltándome._

_-No soy cualquier chica.-murmure más para mí que para mi amigo._

**Capitulo 9: Getting worse**

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Rodrick.

-que no soy cualquier chica.-dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que quiero que seas parte de la banda.-continuó, intentando convencerme.

-Vale.-accedí, luego de meditarlo algunos minutos.-Lo intentaré.

-genial.-exclamó.-mañana te aviso cuando será el próximo ensayo.

Yo asentí.

Ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, cuando vi al orangután. Parecía que estaba hablando o más bien discutiendo con alguien al teléfono. Sentí pena por la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-preguntó Rodrick cuando estábamos a pocos metros de la van negra. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo… mm… No. Tengo algo que hacer, te veo mañana.-dije despidiéndome con la mano, mi amigo asintió y entró en su van.

-Nos vemos mañana Rubia.-se despidió, haciéndola andar.

Yo, sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo caminé hasta donde estaba el cavernícola, gritándole a su teléfono.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con rabia contenida, una vez que hubo terminado la llamada. Y se percato de mi presencia.

-vine a decirte que quiero que me dejes en paz.-dije, la verdad es que no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba yo haciendo ahí.

-escucha niña, no estoy de humor.-habló mirándome furioso, quise dar un paso hacia atrás, pero me contuve, no podía demostrarle que tenía miedo.

-¿y cuando lo estás?-pregunté molesta e intentando poner una mirada intimidante.

El iba a abrir la boca, pero luego se calló.

-Veo que tu novio te ha dejado botada.-comentó, mirando los pocos coches que aun quedaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Rodrick no es mi novio, y no, no me ha dejado botada.-dije molesta, el me miró curioso.

-Entonces, solo te has quedado para molestarme.-me observó de pies a cabeza con disgusto.- ¿tan loca te tengo?

-No, nada de eso.-no pude evitar sonrojarme, maldito idiota arrogante.-Ya te dije que venía a decirte que me dejes en paz.-le recordé.

El puso los ojos y se volteó caminando hasta su enorme camioneta. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Algo me decía que esa llamada lo había alterado.

-¡hey!-grité, llamándolo para que se volteara. El se volteó y yo me quedé ahí parada sin saber que decir.

-Vaya, eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.-dijo él, subiendo a la camioneta y dejándome ahí, con cara de idiota.

…

Tuve que caminar a casa. Para mi mala suerte pocos minutos después de que el orangután dejará el instituto, comenzó a llover.

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie para regañarme o molestarme, por lo que caminé sin problemas hasta mi cuarto. Encendí la televisión y marqué el número de Jacob.

-Rose, hasta que me llamas.-habló mi amigo desde el otro lado.

-Acabo de llegar a casa Jake.-dije.-dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Cullen?

-ese idiota.-murmuro con rabia.-Me ha prohibido que me acerque a Bella ¿puedes creerlo?-yo puse los ojos, Edward se creía mucha cosa, como para prohibirle algo a alguien.

-¿y qué le has dicho tu?-pregunté viendo por la ventana, que el carro de policía de Josh se acercaba a casa.

-que se vaya a la mierda, claro.-yo reí, imaginándome la escena.-Voy a pelear por ella, Rose. No dejare que Cullen me la gane.

Yo gemí, mi mejor amigo podía llegar a ser muy cabezota.

-Tal vez, deberías olvidarte de ella, Jake-dije pensando en lo que me había dicho Alice.

-Pero que estupideces dices.-gritó molesto mi amigo.- ¿es que acaso estas de lado de Cullen?

-¿Qué? Claro que no, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuánto lo odio.-aullé.-Lo digo, porque no creo que la chica nueva valga la pena Jake.

Escuché la puerta de casa abrirse.

-Lo dices solo porque estas celosa de ella, Rosalie.-me acusó mi mejor amigo.-no puedo creer que seas tan inmadura.

-No soy inmadura Jacob.-me defendí.-ella no es para ti…-dije.

-Oh, por favor ¿Qué sabes tú?-preguntó.-ni siquiera la conoces, la odias desde el día en que te dije que me gustaba.

-eso no es cierto, intenté conocerla, intenté acercarme a ella.-expliqué recordando las veces en que había hablado con la chica nueva y ella sutilmente me había rechazado.-es a ella a quien no le interesa hacer amistad conmigo.

-Oh, sí-Jacob estaba muy molesto.-tú siempre eres la victima ¿no, Rose?

-Es igual que las otras chicas, solo tiene ojos para Cullen.-le grité, queriendo que entrara en razón.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Nunca te ha gustado alguien…-continuó discutiendo.-Nunca le has gustado a alguien.-dijo, eso fue un golpe bajo.-y estas celosa de Bella…

Y antes de que me dejara responderle me cortó.

Era segunda vez que me peleaba con Jacob por culpa de Isabella Swan, si antes no tenía motivos para detestarla, ahora sí que los tenía. Esa chica no hacía más que traerme problemas, y lo peor de todo es que terminaría hiriendo a mi mejor amigo. Y eso yo no lo iba a permitir.

No me había dado cuenta, cuando comencé a llorar. Yo casi nunca lloraba, eso era para las niñitas tontas. Y yo no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

…

Al otro día, tuve que caminar sola al instituto. Cuando llamé a Jacob, para preguntarle por que no había ido a mi casa esa mañana, me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. Eso me dolió, y mucho.

¡Vaya forma de comenzar el día!-pensé.

Decidí cortar camino, por mi lugar preferido: el bosque.

Obviamente llegué mucho más tarde de lo normal, cuando entré a la oficina de la señora Pope esta suspiro, bufo me dio una mirada de odio y volvió a bufar. Todo eso habría sido muy divertido si Jake estuviese a mi lado, nos habríamos reído de lo predecible que era Pope.

Era viernes, por lo que caminé con pesar al salón de Biología, el señor Banner me observó con reproche cuando entré al salón. Vi que Jake estaba sentado junto a Bella y hacia su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarme.

El señor Banner apuntó el lugar que me había designado la clase anterior, junto al raro Francis.

-Sin duda, un maravilloso día-murmure. ¿Es que acaso podía ponerse peor?

Al terminar la clase el señor Banner me llamó hasta su escritorio, pues tenía que conversar conmigo.

-Ya te han asignado a tu tutor.-dijo sentándose en su escritorio, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

Si, definitivamente podía ponerse peor.

-Realmente no es necesario.-hablé con pesar, recordando que mi padre me había dicho lo mismo unos días atrás.

-Vas a tener un tutor Rosalie, tu padre está de acuerdo.-yo bufé.

-Su nombre es Emmett.-dijo sin dejar de mirarme, yo sonreí ante el estúpido nombre.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Banner me observó con reproche. Yo me di de hombros.-Comienzan mañana.-dictó.

-Pero mañana es sábado.-reclamé, ahora era él quien sonreía.

- Debiste haber pensado antes de reprobar tus exámenes.-dijo el profesor agarrando sus cosas y dejando el salón.

Yo puse los ojos, no era mi culpa que sus exámenes fuesen tan increíblemente difíciles. Estoy segura de que Banner hizo algún pacto con los extraterrestres, para hacer sus exámenes cada vez más imposibles.

Cuando salí del salón, no pude evitar reír cuando el nombre de mi tutor se me vino a la cabeza.

Emmett, que nombre tan retrogrado, por lo menos tendré algo para molestar al nerd que tendré como tutor.

Caminé a la cafetería con rapidez, buscando a Jacob por los pasillos. Cuando lo encontré, estaba de lo más animado conversando con Bella. No pude evitar sentir una puntada de celos.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo que vino despues, cuando me voltee vi algo que me dolio, muchísimo más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Ahí estaban el orangután y la oxigenada y estúpida Tanya, comiéndose las bocas.

Definitivamente, este día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, aquí el capitulo nuevo… vamos a ver quien ríe después, jaja.<em>

_Bueno, creo que el próximo capítulo será un especial con un **Emmett POV**… Si, yo sé que muchas de ustedes quieren saber que piensa el orangután de Rose._

_Xoxo_

**Emmett mcCartys angel*** Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 10: despreciable.**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, apenas escuchaba los gritos y sollozos de mi madre. Solo podía ver como en cámara lenta a Phil haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para reconfortarla y como Bella me miraba con preocupación.

Todos los días eran iguales, todos los días desde aquel estúpido incidente.

-Emmett, ¿hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con esto?-la pregunta de mi madre me hizo volver la atención a ella.

-Ya no se qué hacer.-continuo hablando, yo solo la observaba aburrido.

-Tranquilízate cariño, es mejor que hablemos mañana.- Phil se acercó a mi madre, y me miró.- Emmett tiene que descansar -Ella asintió.

Vi como mi madre y mi padrastro se alejaban y subían por las escaleras, los sollozos de mi madre se fueron apagando poco a poco.

-Emm ¿estás bien?-Bella preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

-De maravilla.-dije, intentando ponerme de pie. Pero continuaba mareado, gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre.

-Pues no se nota.-comentó mi hermana menor.- ¿con quién te has peleado esta vez?-estaba preocupada, me dolió verla así.

-Unos idiotas.-dije restándole importancia.- al menos ahora están peor que yo-sonreí al recordar la paliza que les había dado a los tres tipos que me habían provocado esa noche en el bar.

Bella suspiró, y tomó mi mano.

-Te voy a preparar un café.-mi hermana menor se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina.

Sonreí con cariño, ella siempre había sido dulce y preocupada con los demás. Incluso con personas como yo, que no merecían nada además de odio.

Cuando conseguí mantenerme en pie, caminé con dificultad a la ventana. A pesar de que ya era de noche, el calor era insoportable.

_Como detestaba esta ciudad._

Era increíble pensar lo rápido que pueden cambiar las cosas, hace un año atrás jamás hubiese pensado en dejar Phoenix. Toda mi vida estaba ahí, mis amigos, mi familia, todo.

-Emm, aquí está tu café –Bella me tendió la taza. –Ten cuidado, aun está caliente.

Yo asentí y lo tomé de un solo sorbo, ignorando por completo la quemazón en mi garganta.

-Gracias Bells.-dije desordenándole el cabello. -Me siento mucho mejor.

-No te preocupes Emm. –Mi hermana habló despacio. –Mamá solo estaba preocupada.

Yo me di de hombros.

-Te buscamos por horas.-pase un brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella.

-Estoy bien pequeña.-dije. –Solo quería divertirme.

-Debiste habernos dicho –yo fruncí el seño, si no les dije fue porque no quería que me encontraran.

-Es hora de dormir Bells.-dije, dando por terminada la conversación.-mañana tienes instituto.

Ella bufó, me conocía perfectamente y sabía que yo no quería hablar.

-Buenas noches Emm…-dijo y se alejó, siguiendo el mismo camino que minutos antes mamá y Phil habían tomado.

Yo me quedé ahí en la sala, pensando y maldiciendo a la vida.

…

Desperté con el cuerpo adolorido y un horrible dolor de cabeza, secuelas de la borrachera y la pelea de la noche pasada.

-Emmett.-escuché a mi madre llamarme.

Yo la observé con cautela, parecía que había llorado toda la noche. Phil estaba tras ella, dándome una sonrisa forzada.

-Tenemos algo que decirte. –Mi madre habló con seriedad.

-sabes que queremos lo mejor para ti. –Phil habló, yo puse los ojos.

Nuevamente me darían el sermón de las malas decisiones; que el alcohol nos hace actuar de manera impulsiva y estúpida, que mi comportamiento era terrible, que ¿Cómo pase de ser un chico bueno y saludable a un tipo rebelde, irresponsable y peligroso?

-Es por eso que vamos a mudarnos.-mi madre continuó. –Es lo mejor.

-No tienen que dejar todo por mi –dije molestó, mi madre, Phil y Bella tenían una vida maravillosa aquí en Phoenix. –No tenemos que mudarnos, solo por unos estúpidos rumores.

-Nos hará bien conocer gente nueva.-comentó Phil, sonriendo.-Alejarnos de todo esto, comenzar de nuevo.

-¿están locos?-me carcajee. -¿quieren dejarlo todo botado?

-Ya está todo listo Emmett.-mi madre tomó mi mano.-Lo teníamos planeado hace un tiempo.

Yo la miré confuso.

-¿el instituto de Bella?-pregunté.

-Ya hemos arreglado todo. La casa, los papeleos para la transferencia de Bella…-Phil habló con orgullo de sí mismo.

-¿y a donde se supone que nos iremos?-pregunté, esperando que al menos se tratase de un lugar alejado de Phoenix.

-Forks. -dijeron los dos al unísono, yo los miré aun más confuso ¿Dónde demonios era eso?

-Es el pueblo en que yo y mi hermano nos criamos.-explicó Phil.-es un pueblo pequeño, pero les gustará.

Yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos ¿un pueblo?

-Oh, Emmett, vamos no nos mires con esa cara.-mi madre me reprendió. –Pensé que tú más que nadie querías irte de aquí.

Y era cierto pero nunca pensé en un pueblucho en medio de la nada.

-Incluso Bella parecía más emocionada que tú.-comentó mi madre. –Y eso que demoramos unos minutos en sacarla del estado de shock.

Mi madre sonreía como boba, parecía encantada con la idea. Phil también parecía contento ante la idea de regresar al lugar donde se había criado.

- Es una lástima que tu padre no esté de acuerdo-comentó mi madre, haciéndome sonreír. Al parecer Forks no sería tan malo después de todo.

…

Una semana después, estábamos todos ayudando a desempacar los muebles.

-Es preciosa. –Mi madre comentó por decima vez, desde que entró en la casa escondida en el bosque.

-Lo mejor para ti cariño. –Phil la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Yo puse los ojos y vi a Bella sonreír.

-Consigan un cuarto-murmuré, mi madre me observó con reproche.

-Mamá parece feliz.-Bella susurro a mi lado. Yo me limité a asentir.

-¿Por qué no van al pueblo? –Phil preguntó luego de desempacar una caja llena de cachivaches.- alguien tiene que comprar comida.

Yo bufé, sabiendo que era solo una excusa para sacarnos de la casa para dejarlo solo con mamá, Bells asintió nerviosa.

-iré por mi chaqueta.-dijo subiendo las escaleras presurosa.

…

-quiero caminar.-habló Bella cuando me vio sacar las llaves de mi camioneta.

-va a llover en cualquier momento.-dije mirándola de mala gana, ella sonrió.

-Volveremos antes.-yo asentí, sabiendo que no valía la pena discutir con ella.

-Es un pueblo bastante… acogedor.- Bells comentó cuando llegamos a la calle principal.

-querrás decir bastante aburrido.-ella puso los ojos.

-Deja de ser tan negativo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño almacén.

-Voy a hacer un pastel de chocolate.- Al escuchar las palabras de Bella, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¡Genial, me muero de hambre!-exclamé.

Entramos en el viejo almacén, un señor de edad tras el mostrador nos observaba curioso.

-Muy buenas tardes.-saludó, mi hermana sonrió y yo le ignoré.

Caminé directamente hasta el pasillo de las bebidas alcohólicas, me moría por tomar una cerveza. A lo lejos vi como Bella conversaba con un mocoso de su edad.

Cuando agarré tres botellas caminé hasta donde estaba mi hermana. El chico ya se había ido.

-¿y ese quien era?-pregunté celoso, no iba a dejar que ningún imbécil se acercara a mi hermanita menor.

-un chico, solo me estaba ayudando a recoger esto.-dijo indicando un montón de sacos de harina.-Al parecer mi torpeza me ha seguido hasta aquí.

Yo reí, Bella era la muchacha más torpe del mundo.

-Vámonos, va a comenzar a llover. –Dije mirando las nubes que comenzaban a cerrar el cielo.

-si, solo me falta el azúcar, en seguida vuelvo.- Cuando ella se alejó, una pareja entró de la mano al almacén. La chica era muy bajita y el tipo muy alto. Se veían bastante ridículos.

-¡qué día!-la chica exclamó. – ¿Es que no puede haber un solo día sin lluvia?

-¿Cómo le va señor Hering?

-ha sido un día bastante tranquilo.-el hombre sonrió, yo puse los ojos. Al parecer aquí todos se conocían.

Todos se callaron y se me quedaron mirando, solo apartaron la vista para ver a Bella que caminaba despacio con un saco de azúcar en la mano.

-Hola ¿son nuevos?- la chica bajita preguntó.

Bella asintió despacio, yo preferí ignorarla igual que al anciano.

-Soy Alice.-dijo tendiéndole la mano a mi hermana, la cual la acepto con una sonrisa timida.

-Me llamo Bella, Isabella…-dijo sonrojándose.-y este es Emmett.-me apuntó, yo me voltee y deje las cosas en el mostrador.

Tosí, obligando al viejo a mirarme y dejar de prestar atención en la conversación de la enana y mi hermana.

-eso es todo.-dije antes de darle oportunidad de hablarme.

-Jasper y yo vamos a una fiesta mañana por la noche. -comentó.- deberían ir.-dijo animada

-Yo, no creo que sea una buena idea…

-Vamos, las fiestas en Forks son muy raras.-la chiquilla habló.-y esta promete ser genial.

Bella asintió y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa.

-Parece simpática.-comentó mi hermana mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa. –La gente es más amable.

Yo no dije nada, no estaba interesado en sociabilizar con nadie. No se puede confiar en nadie.

…

Al otro día ayude a Phil a colocar algunos cuadros y arreglar algunas cosas en la casa nueva, mientras Bella estaba en el instituto y mi madre terminaba de hacer el papeleo para transferir su tienda a Forks.

-tu mamá siempre dice que soy un pésimo carpintero –Phil comentó después de que terminamos de atornillar una perilla en la puerta de la cocina. –Espera a que vea lo que hemos hecho.

-Cualquiera podría hacer esto. –dije viendo como fruncía el seño.

Cuando iba a responderme, la puerta se abrió.

Bella llegó acompañada de una chica de cabello castaño y lentes.

-Hola papá, Emmett.-saludó caminando hasta nosotros, que estábamos sucios y sudados después de una mañana de trabajo.

-Esta es Angela, va a ayudarme para ponerme al día con algunas materias. –explicó.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina.

-Y Edward Cullen es guapo, pero ha salido con todas las animadoras del instituto- Escuché como Angela le comentaba a mi hermana, sonreí recordando que yo también era así cuando iba al instituto.

-Es el hermano de Alice, y Jasper el novio de ella.-continuó la chica de los lentes. Bella escuchaba atenta.- hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees?

-La tipa con la que viste a Edward hoy era Tanya y la otra rubia es Irina, son muy pesadas, es mejor no meterse con ellas.

-Tanya la chica de la fiesta de hoy ¿no? –preguntó mi hermana de repente.

-sí, ¿te han invitado?

-sí, se acercaron a mí y me invitaron, me parecieron bastante amables.

-Entonces debes ir.-dijo la muchacha, mi hermanita la miró confusa.

-de seguro solo lo hicieron por educación… Yo… no me gustan las fiestas.-explicó.

-Tampoco a mí, pero si te invitaron personalmente tienes que ir, o se molestaran.-la otra chica parecía nerviosa.-y créeme lo último que quieres hacer es hacerlas enojar.

Vi como mi hermana palidecía.

-Rosalie Hale siempre lo hace. Y todo el instituto la odia.-la chica de lentes dijo con una mueca.-

- Se ha sentado a mi lado en mi primera clase. La vi hablando con Jacob.

- su único amigo es Jacob Black, es bastante triste…-la chica se dio de hombros.

Deje de escucharlas porque me fui a dar un baño. Vaya, aquí y en Phoenix los adolescentes eran exactamente iguales. El popular playboy, la chica popular y su seguidora, y la rechazada.

…

Unas horas después escuché a alguien llamar a mi puerta.

-¿Emmett?-Bella apareció al otro lado.

-¿Qué tal ha sido tu primer día?-pregunté viéndola hacer una mueca.

-agitado.-dijo

-¿y bien, para que me necesitas?-pregunté indicándole que entrara.

-Me invitaron a una fiesta.-explico, yo levanté una ceja.- quiero que vayas conmigo.-pidió mirándome a los ojos.

Yo me carcajee.

-¿estás de broma? –pregunté cuando vi que me observaba seria.

-por favor, no conozco a nadie y…

-entonces no vayas ¿desde cuándo te gustan las fiestas?-razoné

-No me gustan, pero tengo que ir… -explicó, yo recordé las palabras de la chica de lentes.

-No tienes que ir a ningún lado si no quieres.-le recriminé algo irritado, que estúpido se me hacia todo eso.

-pensé que al menos tu lo ibas a entender.-dijo molesta.-Bueno, si no quieres acompañarme no importa, iré sola.

-Bien, iré contigo, pero me debes una.-dije, ella se lanzó a darme un abrazo.

Antes de que dejara mi cuarto, se volteó para hablarme.

-Tenemos que ir con un disfraz.-Yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

…

-¿Y tu disfraz?-preguntó mirándome cuando entró en la camioneta.

-No voy a ponerme un ridículo disfraz.-dije viendo como ella asentía. Ella estaba completamente vestida de blanco.

-¿Y de que se supone que estas vestida?-pregunté curioso.

-No lo sé… ya se me ocurrirá.-dijo, yo encendí la camioneta y conduje en dirección a la fiesta.

La puerta estaba abierta cuando llegamos, y la gente entraba por montones a la enorme casa.

La sala estaba completamente decorada con esas estúpidas cosas de Halloween, y abarrotada de chicas vestidas como prostitutas y chicos cayéndose de borrachos. La música era vieja.

Bella encontró a la chica de lentes, y caminó hacia ella.

Yo me quedé atrás, observando.

Vi como dos muchachas se peleaban por bailar con un tipo, y como la chica bajita del almacén bailaba con su novio.

No sé cuantas botellas de cerveza bebí, hasta que me aburrí, necesitaba algo más fuerte.

Me voltee a ver hacia donde estaba mi hermana. Conversaba bastante animada con su nueva amiga y al chico que reconocí como al que la había ayudado en el almacén.

Caminé a donde se supone que debería ser la cocina, esperando encontrar alguna cosa para beber, más fuerte y sofisticada que cerveza.

Cuando entré me sorprendí al encontrármela prácticamente vacía, solo había una persona sentada en el mostrador. La ignoré como ya era costumbre en mí.

Fui hasta el armario, donde encontré una botella de champagne, y del bueno.

-¿Quién eres tú?-escuché a alguien preguntar, me voltee curioso. Viendo que era una chica.

Algo en mi, supongo que el alcohol me obligó a responderle.

-Depende quien seas tú –sonreí con sorna. Ella bufó.

-Yo he preguntado primero –Me regañó bajándose del mostrador y acercándose a mí.

A mí nadie me regaña. Me di de hombros y la ignoré.

-Te exijo que me respondas –me ordenó, estaba molesta. Me observaba a los ojos. –A mí nadie me ignora.

-¿Siempre eres tan mandona? –pregunté mirándola con odio. Y ame estaba irritando.

-¿Cómo voy a saber que no eres un condenado ladrón? ¿Si no sé quién eres? – me preguntó.

-Entonces tu eres la encargada de la seguridad en esta fiesta –bromee, ante su pregunta. – ¿No crees que estas algo pequeña para dártelas de guardia?-la ropa que llevaba le quedaba enorme y era por lo menos diez centímetros más baja que yo.

-No soy pequeña –Se acercó a mí con pasos firmes. –No es mi culpa que tú seas anormalmente enorme, pareces un orangután. –Dijo, haciéndome molestar.

-Repítelo.-pedí, dándole la oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a insultarme.

-Además de un orangután, tienes dificultades auditivas.-continuó, agotando mi paciencia por completo.

-Retira lo que has dicho, o te vas a arrepentir –La amenacé, pero aun así no se quedó callada.

-Eso quiero verlo.-me provocó. –Entonces, no solo eres un orangután sordo, también eres un bruto cobarde.- Eso era todo, no iba a seguir escuchándola, iba a demostrarle que tenía que respetarme. Con un movimiento rápido la puse sobre mi hombro. Dirigiéndome al que supuse era el patio trasero de la mansión.

Ella pataleaba intentando soltarse, pero yo era mucho más fuerte que ella. Corría una brisa otoñal, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. La enana dejó de luchar y se quedó quieta, por un momento pensé que se había desmayado.

La solté, dejándola caer al piso. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, después de todo era una chica, irritante, pero no dejaba de ser una chica.

-No te me acerques.-me advirtió, cuando se recupero del impacto. Se puso de pie rápidamente al ver que me acercaba.-Debo advertirte que sé karate.- puse los ojos al verla, era muy ridícula.

-No voy a golpearte.-Dije molesto.-No golpeo niñitas, por muy odiosas que sean.-Estaba confundida.

-Entonces, no te creas que voy a dejar que te aproveches de mí.-me amenazó, haciéndome molestar. _¿Por qué demonios querría aprovecharme de ella? ¿Tengo cara de pervertido?–_Voy a gritar tanto que me van a oír hasta los extraterrestres.-sacudí la cabeza, ante su comentario.

-Ves, muchas películas.-dije, me reí desviando mi mirada a la piscina. Volví a tomarla en mis brazos

-Suéltame, te lo advierto.-continuó con sus amenazas. -También sé Kung-Fu.

No lo pensé dos vezes, la arrojé a la piscina helada. Me reí al ver su cara de espanto.

-Sácame de aquí.-ordenó, pataleando dentro del agua.

-No hasta que te disculpes.-me acomodé, esperando.

-Nunca.-dijo orgullosa.-Me equivoqué no eres un orangután-levanté la ceja. Hasta que finalmente se disculparía…

-continua…-insté.

-Eres un maldito hombre de las cavernas.-volvió a insultarme. –Idiota, bruto, arrogante…

-Si sigues así, terminaras por ahogarte, pequeña- la mire con odio.

-Eso sería asesinato.-dijo.- Créeme, me encargaré de ir todas las noches a tirarte los pies mientras duermes.-Me hizo reír.

-Te voy a estar esperando.-dije alejándome de la piscina con una sonrisa y dejándola ahí.

Mientras me alejaba no pude evitar pensar una cosa: _soy despreciable..._

* * *

><p>Hola lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, y escribir el POV de Emmett es muchísimo más difícil que el de Rose, no es fácil meterse en la cabeza de un chico malo.<p>

El próximo capítulo también es de Emmett…

Espero poder publicarlo después del estreno de amanecer p 2 , falta tan poco!

Tengo que dividir mi tiempo entre mis dos obsesiones **Twilight y The Walking Dead,** y también la universidad, se vienen las pruebas finales. Por lo que no me maten si me demoro, infelizmente yo también soy humana.

**xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 11: nightmares and anger**

Estaba solo, la calle estaba completamente desierta y oscura. Sirenas, sirenas comenzaron a hacer retumbar mis oídos. Miré hacia atrás, miles de carros de policía se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia mí. Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, tenía que salir de ahí, lo antes posible. La calle que segundos antes estaba vacía ahora estaba repleta, con caras conocidas, personas con las que había convivido durante toda mi vida. Me gritaban y me apuntaban con el dedo, me juzgaban. Cuando un policía llego hasta donde estaba y me apunto con su arma…

-¡Emm!-Bella me llamó, despertándome de mi pesadilla.

-Vaya Bells… me despertaste.-dije parpadeando varias veces.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó mirándome curiosa.

-sí, tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo…-dije restándole importancia a la estúpida pesadilla.

-oh…-dijo, entendiendo a lo que me refería, hace un año que tenia pesadillas.

-Mamá nos espera, ya es hora de almorzar.-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa forzada, miré mi celular, eran más de las una de la tarde.

-creo que he pasado de largo.-Comenté, levantándome de la cama y agarrando una camiseta.

-lo dices como si fuese muy raro.-Bella se burlo.

Yo le desordene el cabello.

-vamos, antes de que se enfríe.-dije dejando la habitación.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó Phil con una sonrisa burlona. Yo puse los ojos.

-Hola cariño.-mi madre me besó en la mejilla.

-¿has cocinado?-pregunté con una mueca, mi madre era una pésima cocinera.

-No pongas esa cara.-dijo.-Bella me ha ayudado.

Yo sonreí, mi hermana cocinaba de maravilla.

Comimos en silencio, mi madre me dirigía miradas nerviosas y Phil miraba la comida como si fuese muy interesante. Bella los observaba a ambos curiosa, esperando que digieran lo que sea que estaban pensando.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?-pregunté irritado con la situación.

-Emmett, no nos hables así…-mi madre me miró molesta.

-¡entonces hablen de una vez!-me exaspere.

-Hablé con tu padre…-comenzó yo bufe.

-¿y qué quiere ahora?-Ese tipo que se hacía llamar mi padre, solo me daba dolores de cabeza.

-cree que ya que estamos aquí en Forks sería una buena oportunidad de que termines el instituto Emm.-Yo me carcajee.

-está mal de la cabeza.-dije.-Imagino que lo has mandado a la mierda.-ella me miró con enojo.

-No, de hecho estoy de acuerdo con el.-estaba serio, yo la observé confuso.

-¿estás loca?-me exalte, Phil y Bella nos observaban preocupados.-No pienso volver al instituto, es ridículo.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer para entrar en una universidad Emmett.

-¿y quien dijo que quiero ir a la universidad?-pregunté poniéndome de pie. El plan de ir a la universidad se había ido a la mierda hacia un año, junto con toda mi vida.

-No voy a permitir que mi hijo eché su futuro a la basura por una estupidez.-mi mamá habló molesta.

-ya tomé una decisión-dije seguro y molesto.-Y no pienso cambiarla.

-Me temo que no es tu decisión.-y con eso caminó a la cocina. Dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-mamá tiene razón Emm.-Bella murmuró, yo la miré molesto ¿también estaba de acuerdo con esta estupidez?

Salí de la casa, furioso, necesitaba respirar y relajarme. Abrí mi Jeep y conduje por el pequeño pueblo.

Todo esto me parecía ridículo, ¿Cómo es que el idiota de mi padre había convencido a mamá de tamaña estupidez? ¿Y Bella, no se supone que debía apoyarme?

Después de todas las cosas que me pasaron durante el año en que se supone que debía graduarme, había decidido que no volvería al instituto. Y nada cambiaría mi decisión.

Había comenzado a llover bastante fuerte, las calles se inundaban poco a poco.

Cuando miré hacia el lado, vi a una chica rubia haciendo señales bajo la parada del autobús, cubriéndose de la lluvia, me aproximé para verla más de cerca, me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de la mocosa de la fiesta de disfraces.

No pude evitar pasar por encima de una charca de agua y mojarla toda, vi como su rostro pasaba de confusión a Furia.

-Veo que te gusta el agua- Le grité por la ventanilla. Me observó con odio y me aleje, dejándola ahí completamente empapada por segunda vez.

….

…

Luego de dos días de discusiones con mi madre y una llamada furiosa de mi padre. No me quedó otra que acceder a volver al instituto, ya que si no lo hacía tendría que irme a New York con mi padre, y eso era algo que ni yo ni el queríamos.

-Hablé con el director del instituto.- comentó mi madre.- Están ansiosos por recibirte.

Yo bufé, todo esto me parecía tan ridículo.

-¿Lo has sorprendido con mi intachable historial?-pregunté con sorna. Durante mi último año en el instituto de Phoenix había pasado de ser un estudiante estrella, a ser el demonio en persona. No era por anda que me habían expulsado antes de que terminase el año.

-He omitido algunas cosas.-ella respondió seria.- Emmett, espero que no me hagas quedar mal.

-No te preocupes, no golpeare a nadie, si es a lo que te refieres.-hablé con rabia contenida.

-Por ser del último año necesitas créditos extra.-explicó ignorando mi comentario.-Por lo que tendrás que hacer algunas actividades extra.

Yo bufé. ¡_Lo que me faltaba!_

-No es tan malo.-Bella habló sonriendo.-la gente es mucho más amable que en Phoenix.

-No me interesa hacer amistades Bells.

-La biblioteca es pequeña, pero bastante acogedora.-sonreí, para mi hermana lo más importante siempre eran los libros.

-no creo que entré ahí.-reí.- a no ser que sea para…-vi que mi madre me observaba con reproche y como Bella se sonrojaba, ambas sabían a que me refería.

-Emmett, por favor no hagas nada estúpido…-Puse los ojos, no era tan idiota para caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

…

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo golpee molesto. Creo que lo rompí, pues escuché como alguna cosa de metal caía al suelo.

-Emm, no puedes llegar tarde.-mi madre entró en mi cuarto, sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?-ella me vio molesta.

-No ocupes ese tono conmigo-yo me voltee, poniéndome la almohada en la cabeza- Bella esta desayunando.-dijo quitándome la almohada.

Suspire con rabia y me levanté. Tomé una larga ducha caliente, y me preparé para un día de mierda.

Bella me esperaba con una sonrisa tímida.

Conduje hasta el pequeño instituto, el cual estaba sorprendentemente lleno, nunca imagine que en un pueblucho en medio de la nada hubiese tantos adolescentes.

Me estacione en un lugar apartado, donde solo había dos carros. Cuando bajé del Jeep, vi que Bella que estaba a mi lado, saludaba a la chica de anteojos.

-Ve con tus amigos, yo puedo cuidarme solo.-le dije caminando hasta la entrada y dejándola atrás.

Llegue a la recepción, donde se supone que me darían mi horario y tendría que inscribirme para las actividades que me darían crédito extra.

Una señora regordeta me recibió, analizándome con la mirada.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarte, cariño?-preguntó, se mordió el labio coqueteándome. _¡huy, la señora podría ser mi abuela!_

-Soy nuevo, mi nombre el Emmett Swan.-dije, ella busco en su computadora.

-No hay ningún Emmett Swan.-dijo confusa, yo puse los ojos, sabiendo porque.

-intente con McCarty.-murmuré molesto.

-Emmett McCarty, aquí esta.-sonrió y me tendió mi horario.- Tienes que tomar actividades extra, por el crédito extra…-explicó, yo asentí.

-lo sé, ¿cuales serian esas actividades?-pregunté impaciente, al ver que la señora me observaba sin ningún pudor.

-Me temo que ya casi todas están llenas.-dijo con una mueca.-Pero, veo que te ha ido bastante bien en biología y matemáticas, creo que podrías hacer tutoria.

-como sea…-bufé, enseñar a algún mocoso idiota no podía ser tan difícil.

-se te asignará un alumno en breve, y te avisaremos.-Ella sonrió y escribió alguna cosa en su computadora.

Alguien abrió la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Gracias, señora. -dije volteándome y sorprendiéndome al ver a la rubia junto con el chico que reconocí como el que ayudo a Bella.

Sonreí con burla al recordar la última vez que la había visto. Caminé con paso firme sin voltearme y escuchando como la vieja regordeta los regañaba.

Vi que mi próxima clase era Ingles, se supone que quedaba al otro lado del edificio y no tenía ninguna intención en ir. Al parecer me saltaría mi primera clase.

Caminé por el instituto con calma, los pasillos estaban vacios, supuse que todos debían estar en sus clases. Al final del pasillo había un escondrijo que daba en dirección al patio. A lo lejos vi como unas animadoras practicaban lo que parecía una danza de striptease.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-una voz bastante conocida me hizo voltearme.

-Vaya, pero si es la enana rabiosa –me burlé, cuando la vi ahí parada con los brazos cruzados.

-respóndeme. -estaba furiosa.

-No te interesa. –La niña me irritaba demasiado.-y tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que perseguir a una muchacha malcriada.

-oh si, te ves muy ocupado aquí sentado.- La mire con odio.

-Hazte un favor a ti misma, y vete de aquí.

-No, este es mi escondite. Tu eres quien va a tener que irse.-me dijo sentándose.

-Yo llegué primero.-le dije ¿Quién se creía para echarme de ahí? -y si no quieres pasar una vergüenza peor de la que ya tuviste en la fiesta…

-Oh, amenazándome de nuevo.-me estaba provocando.

-Debo recordarte que no son solo amenazas, no me sigas provocando niñita.-le advertí.

-yo hago lo que quiero.-continuó, acabando con mi paciencia.

-yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.-la provoqué.

-Hey, chica, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en acostarme contigo, deja de acosarme.-grité, cuando vi que las animadoras de hace un rato se acercaban.

La enana rabiosa hizo una mueca. Sonreí inocente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Vaya Rosalie, lesbiana y acosadora…-comentó una de las chicas acercándose a nosotros.-lo único que te faltaba para ser la presidenta del club de los raros.-Yo miré a la enana, ¿Rosalie? Era un nombre bonito, para alguien tan irritante.

-Técnicamente, si fuese lesbiana no tendría porque acosar a un chico…. –Explicó, las animadoras rieron como si fuese lo más estúpido del mundo.

Ella me miró con odio.

-por lo menos tienes buen gusto.-la chica me coqueteo, la enana me miró de reojo.

Le sonreí a la animadora, asegurándome de enseñar mis hoyuelos. Tomé la mano de ella y besé su mano.

La chica era guapa y tenía unas tetas enormes, pero no pasaba de eso, de alguien con quien me echaría un buen polvo.

Ella rió, su risa era bastante desagradable.

-¿Te han enseñado el instituto? –preguntó, cuando sus amigas se alejaron.

-No aún no. –respondí, mirando a la rubia que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Genial, porque yo puedo mostrártelo todo. –Me tocó la mejilla, siempre coqueta.

La enana susurró algo que no llegue a escuchar, pero la otra chica la miro con odio.

-Dejemos a esta…subnormal acosar a alguien más.-comentó. Por alguna razón su comentario me molesto.

Vi a la mocosa irritante de reojo, y seguí a la animadora sin mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó pasándose la lengua en los labios.

Yo me di de hombros.

-estoy aquí con mi familia.-dije restándole importancia.

-mmm… ¿y cómo me dijiste que era tu nombre?

-No lo he dicho.

-mi nombre es Tanya…-ella dijo al ver que yo no respondía nada.

-Emmett.-cuando le dije mi nombre ella ya estaba casi pegada a mí.

-por qué no vamos a un lugar más apartado.-susurró en mi oído, yo me sorprendí al ver lo fácil que era la chica.

Ya que se me estaba ofreciendo en bandeja la besé acercándola más a mí. Poco a poco el clima se puso más y más caliente. Cuando estaba levantándole la falda alguien tosió a nuestras espaldas.

-Señor Dunes. –Tanya se exaltó, y se acomodo la ropa.

-señorita Denaly, su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.-dijo mirándonos a ambos.

-Estaba enseñándole el instituto a Emmett.-ella explicó, yo puse los ojos. La tipa era muy tonta.

-me parece que le estaba enseñando más de lo que debería.-el hombre respondió chasqueando la lengua y mirándome fijamente.-Usted debe ser el señor McCarty.

Yo asentí.

-creo que la señorita Denaly ya le ha dado las bienvenidas.-el hombre habló con sorna.- Supongo que está de más decir que ambos están en detención.

-pero señor Dunes…

-Una semana…-cortó a Tanya antes de que ella pudiese continuar reclamando.

…

El día paso lento, a la hora de almuerzo vi a Rosalie y al chico, Jacob. Tanya me había contado algunas cosas sobre ellos.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando me dijo que Rosalie era lesbiana. Para mí que no eran más que rumores, la enana era irritante, rabiosa, mandona y muy extraña, pero no parecía que se sintiese atraída por otras mujeres.

Demoré un poco en llegar a la sala de detención. Cuando entré, vi a la pequeña rabiosa sentada en el fondo de la sala con un intento de chico malo.

-vaya, hay caras nuevas…-murmuró, la anciana que supuse estaba encargada de la detención.- comencemos… ¿Crowley, Doyle, Denaly, Johnson, Hale…

-¿McCarty?-preguntó por último, yo respondí y sentí miles de miradas clavándose en mi nuca.

-Bienvenido.-murmuró la mujer con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -¿Dónde está Tania Denaly?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder, la puerta se abrió con un estrépito. Y la chica del almacén entró en la sala de detención.

-¿Ocurre algo Alice?- la mujer habló con dulzura.

-Señorita Queen, es posible que Tanya sea disculpada de la detención.- la chica bajita dijo con inocencia.

-Alice, querida no se si eso es posible…

-Estamos en medio del entrenamiento, tenemos que defender el título de la escuela –La mujer sonrió y asintió.

-Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. –

-pervertido. –La enana irritante gritó, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Hale, Doyle hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?-preguntó molesta la mujer.

Puse los ojos y me voltee. La hora pasó lenta, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mirarle la cara de idiota a todos los presentes.

-Bueno, espero no tener que verlos por aquí nuevamente…-dijo la mujer.

Vi a Rosalie hablando con el chico de detención, algo en el me molestaba.

-vaya, realmente eres una acosadora.- comenté cuando la vi caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Déjame en paz.-pidió sin siquiera voltearse y caminando hasta un horrible carro.

-Bonito cacharro.-dije en tono despectivo.

- ¿Hey, quien te crees para despreciar las cosas de los demás?- ella estaba molesta, ¿había ofendido el cacharro de su novio?

-Yo solo decía.- sonreí.- Realmente eres una enana rabiosa.-reí- Casi siento lastima por tu novio.

-¿Qué novio? –Ella parecía confundida

-el dueño del cacharro…-Dije ¿Qué acaso no era obvio? ¿o era tan perra que tenía más de un novio?

Ella rio, como si fuese lo más gracioso del mundo.

-¿Mi novio? Tu sí que estas mal de la cabeza.-Ella abrió la puerta del cacharro y arrojó su mochila en el.

-Bueno, es lo que das a entender con esa actitud de zorra que has tenido con él. –le dije recordando lo coqueta que estaba hacia un rato.

-¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de idiota?-estaba molesta.-Yo no soy ninguna zorra.

- Sí, claro… -Todas las chicas son zorras.

-Eres un imbécil, ni siquiera me conoces…-gritó y cerró la puerta. Me aleje con una sonrisa, había podido sacarla de sus cajillas nuevamente.

…

…

Era mi segundo día en el instituto de Forks. Y la mujer regordeta me había mandado a llamar, al parecer ya habían asignado al mocoso que iba a ser mi alumno.

"_segundo año, biología nivel I"_

Eso era todo lo que me habían dado, eso y su dirección. Pues nuestra primera reunión seria en su casa, un sábado. _Genial._

Caminé cansado a la sala de detención, no había podido dormir gracias a las estúpidas pesadillas.

- llega tarde… -El profesor encargado de la detención regaño al ver a Rosalie entrar con prisa en la sala.

-yo… he… ¿estaba en la biblioteca?-dijo.

-Como sea…

Camino directamente al fondo de la sala.

-Veo que ustedes dos están bastante entretenidos…-el profesor habló luego de un rato mirando a Rosalie y su novio.- ¿Por qué no nos cuentan que es tan interesante?

-por que no le interesa.-Ella dijo en voz alta. El profesor la miró con odio, no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hale… ¿debo recordarle que usted está aquí gracias a su grosería.

-Discúlpeme Señor Martins.-habló con falsa dulzura.

- La detención no fue hecha para divertirse. Ahora, señorita Hale…siéntese aquí.-Y el estúpido profesor apuntó hacia el lugar vacio junto a mí.

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó cuando vio que le sonreía con burla, me di de hombros.

-tu bigote.- respondí para molestarla, ella se llevó la mano a la boca lo que me hizo mucha gracia.

-Idiota.

…

Cuando me dirigía hacia mi carro vi como el intento de roquero estaba arrodillado frente a Rosalie. La imagen me molestó más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

- perra-murmuré con asco.

-¡hey, tu!-me voltee para verla ahí parada.- si tu.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunté cansado de sus tonterías.

-quiero que repitas lo que sea que hayas dicho.- me amenazó apuntándome con el dedo.

-Hey, chico, deberías aprender a controlarla.-le dije a su novio que miraba la escena confundido.-intenta con una cadenas, algo me dice que eso no le molestaría.-sonreí al ver que mi comentario la había molestado.

-¡Tú!-gritó, su novio la atrapó antes de que pudiese acercarse más a mí. -¡Imbécil, maldito orangután!-escuché como regañaba.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento mi móvil comenzó a tocar. La llamada aparecía bloqueada por lo que no pude ver de quien se trataba.

-¿diga?-contesté el teléfono.

-Emmett.-escuché la voz de mi padre al otro lado.

-¿qué quieres?-pregunté de mala gana.

-hablar contigo –Dijo con su tono de voz tan monótono.

-Yo no quiero.-respondí –Déjame tranquilo.

-No puedo hacer eso, eres mi hijo.

-Eso nunca te ha importado.-dije con tono de burla.

-Emmett…

-mira, es así de simple.-comencé.-tú no me buscas y yo no te busco a ti.

-No seas ridículo.

-Ambos ganamos.-continué, antes de que me respondiera le corté.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté molesto al ver a la rubia parada tras de mí.

-vine a decirte que quiero que me dejes en paz.-dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

-escucha niña, no estoy de humor.- le respondí, la llamada de mi padre, como siempre me había alterado. Vi como ella titubeaba y parecía temerme.

-¿y cuando lo estás?-preguntó unos segundos después.

Pensé en responderle, pero no era una buena idea, no estaba en mis cabales.

-Veo que tu novio te ha dejado botada.- le comenté, viendo que el cacharro del tipo no estaba.

-Rodrick no es mi novio, y no, no me ha dejado botada.-me dijo molesta.

-Entonces, solo te has quedado para molestarme.- la observe con burla y desprecio -¿tan loca te tengo?

-No, nada de eso.- se sonrojo. -Ya te dije que venía a decirte que me dejes en paz.

Puse los ojos ante su estupidez y camine hacia mi Jeep dejándola ahí parada.

-¡hey!- me llamó. Me voltee y se me quedó mirando como boba sin decir nada.

-Vaya, eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.-le dije, subiendo a mi coche y saliendo del estacionamiento viendo como se quedaba ahí parada confusa.

Al menos la pequeña rabiosa me había dado motivos para distraerme.

* * *

><p>Hola … como les dije lo coloque poco después del estreno de amanecer.<p>

Fui al pre estreno el miércoles por la noche, y lo único que puedo decir es que me encanto.

Bueno chicas.. he estado escribiendo este capítulo durante tooooda la tarde, espero que les guste y hayan entendido un poco la cabeza de Emmett.

Les recuerdo que el próximo capítulo ya es de Rosalie…

Son las doce de la noche y ya me voy a ver The Walking Dead… que esta genial.

**Xoxo**

**Emmett mcCartys angel *** Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 12: Puto destino.**

_Pero para lo que no estaba preparada fue para lo que vino después, cuando me voltee vi algo que me dolió, muchísimo más de lo que me hubiese gustado. Ahí estaban el orangután y la oxigenada y estúpida Tanya, comiéndose las bocas._

_Definitivamente, este día se estaba poniendo cada vez peor._

Decidí que no tenía hambre y abandone la cafetería rápidamente. Tuve que tomar aire y concentrarme para no derramar ninguna lágrima _¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?! _

Estuve un buen rato caminando sin rumbo por el patio del instituto, hasta que sonó la campana para volver a clases.

Cuando llegué al salón, me sorprendí al ver al orangután ahí, sentado en el fondo. _¡En mí lugar! _Caminé con decisión hasta donde estaba él.

-¡Ese es mi lugar!-dije, observándolo con odio.

-ahora es mío –Respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué demonios me molestas? –pregunté desesperada.

-Yo no te he hecho nada. –Hablo – Tú eres quien ha venido hasta aquí a molestar.

-¡Porque estas sentado en mi lugar! –me exalté.

-señorita Hale –La voz de mi profesor me hizo voltearme. – ¿Puede hacerme el favor de tomar asiento? –No me había dado cuenta de que todo el salón me estaba mirando.

-Pero él está en mi lugar. –Dije apuntando.

-Búsquese otro, ya no está en el jardín de infancia. – el señor Turner me dijo con rabia contenida, todos los presentes se rieron.

Yo miré al orangután, que sonreía con burla. _¡Maldito idiota!_

-¡Imbécil! –Murmuré por lo bajo y me senté en el único lugar vacio, que para mi mala suerte era junto al orangután.

El señor Turner esperó a que yo tomase asiento para comenzar la clase, el tipo colocó un video aburridísimo sobre la ética y la sociedad contemporánea. Cuando me estaba quedando dormida el celular del orangután tocó. Vi de reojo como él miraba el teléfono y ponía los ojos.

-No vas a atender. –dije, sin poder mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿Qué te importa? – preguntó molesto.

-No creo que sean muchas las personas que quieran hablarte, por lo que no deberías rechazar esa llamada. –Me di de hombros y sonreí con inocencia.

-Mira quién habla –Dijo con odio. –Miss simpatía.

-¿Qué insinúas? –pregunté irritada, vale era cierto mi vida social era nula, mi mejor amiga me odiaba y todos en la escuela pensaban que era lesbiana, eso sin contar que la mayoría de las chicas me tenían miedo o asco. Pero él no tenía por qué sacármelo en cara.

-A nadie le agradas. –habló como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Es lo que todos dicen.

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que te han dicho? –pregunté nerviosa, ¿es que acaso creía en todos esos estúpidos rumores que se decían sobre mi? Por algún motivo pensé que era diferente. _¡Qué tonta!_

-nada que no me haya imaginado ya. –hice una mueca.

-No deberías creer todo lo que te dicen. –Dije, cuando él iba a responder el profesor se aclaró la garganta.

-Hale, puede coquetear con su compañero al final de la clase. –Yo me sonrojé inmediatamente y vi como el orangután sonreía, enseñando sus hoyuelos.

-Yo no estaba… -Intenté explicarme, pero el profesor no me prestó atención, simplemente se volteó y dio "play" al video.

El resto de mi día no fue mucho mejor, en la clase de física me habían asignado a hacer un trabajo con Edward Cullen, como si fuera poco el cerdo de Cullen me tiró una bola de papel a la cabeza, que decía: "es el destino Hale"

Si claro, el puto destino, encargado de joderme la vida.

Amablemente le levanté el dedo, y obviamente el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a mi profesor, que me regaño y me dio un sermón de que las señoritas no se comportan así.

…..

….

Desperté con un maldito dolor de cabeza, sentía como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima. Miré la pantalla de mi ridículo celular rosa, eran las once de la mañana, finalmente era sábado.

Salí de la cama de un salto, y baje las escaleras rápidamente, me moría de hambre.

La cocina estaba completamente vacía, y la casa extrañamente silenciosa. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que estaba sola.

Agarre la leche y los cereales, y los vertí en un plato. Tomé mi cuchara preferida y caminé con mi bocadillo a la sala, encendí la televisión y comencé a pasar los canales y como siempre no había nada bueno.

Al poco rato sonó el teléfono.

-Rose, ¿ya estas despierta?-mi padre preguntó al otro lado de la línea. Yo puse los ojos.

-claro…-tuve que contenerme para no hacer un comentario sarcástico.

-genial.-dijo él, parecía nervioso.-cariño, voy a pasar el día aquí en Seattle.-Yo hice una mueca, ¿en Seattle? ¿Un sábado?

-¿Qué haces en Seattle?-pregunté curiosa. Muchas veces había tenido que viajar a la gran ciudad por el trabajo, pero nunca un sábado.

-¿Trabajo? ¡Eso! Trabajo.-habló nervioso, ¿me estaba ocultando algo?-No olvides que hoy irá tu tutor.-recordó, yo bufé molesta.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Me ha arruinado el sábado.-protesté.

-Compórtate Rosalie.-dijo-quiere ayudarte.

-Sí claro.-murmuré aburrida.

-pequeña, debo irme.-Escuché una puerta abrirse al otro lado de la línea.-Por favor, compórtate.-dijo una vez más y cortó.

Subí a mi cuarto a tomar un baño, mi estúpido tutor no tardaba en llegar.

Poco antes de las una y media, Alex mandó un mensaje diciendo que no iría a almorzar. Suspiré, almorzaría completamente sola. Jackson estaba en la universidad, Ethan continuaba en New York y de Josh no había tenido noticias en una semana.

No tenía hambre, por lo que no me moleste en preparar nada.

Eran las dos y media, se supone que el tipo que me habían designado como tutor debería haber llegado hace media hora. _Estaba atrasado, que irresponsabilidad._

Justo cuando estaba pensando que ya no vendría, alguien toco a la puerta.

Caminé pesadamente para abrirla, y mi cuerpo se paralizó al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado.

-Mierda.-lo escuché murmurar, el me observaba fijamente. Con odio, mucho odio.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté nerviosa.

El solo me observaba con ira.

-¿Qué acaso eres un sicópata? –continué preguntando. –Y ate dije que me dejes tranquila.

-Cállate.-me ordenó, yo me molesté.

-Hey, nadie me dice que hacer.-le grité.-menos en mi casa.

-Cállate de una puta vez.-volvió a ordenar, me observaba con tanto odio que no pude evitar retroceder.

-si me cayó es porque a mí se me da la gana –Dije al cabo de un rato, no quería que el pensará que podía mandar en mi.

-Como sea.-Dijo mirando hacia atrás, donde estaba su enorme camioneta estacionada.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Y si quería secuestrarme? Mierda. ¿Y si quería secuestrarme para luego matarme y cortarme en pedacitos? Nadie podría salvarme, ni mi padre y mis hermanos estaban en casa. Gritar no serviría de nada, mis vecinos eran unos nazistas, lo más probable es que ellos también serian cómplices.

El se aclaró la garganta, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar?-parecía más calmo, pero su voz estaba cargada de odio.

-¿Por qué demonios haría yo eso?-pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. Y poniéndome en posición de ataque.

-No seas estúpida.-murmuró.

-Vete, espero a alguien –le dije, recordando a mi tutor, tal vez el podría salvarme.

-¿A si?-preguntó con una sonrisa de burla.- ¿Se puede saber a quien espera la pequeña rabiosa?

Yo lo miré con odio _¿Qué acaso no me creía? ¡Imbécil!_

-A mi… a mi novio.-dije decidida, intentando recordar el nombre de mi tutor. -Emmett, su nombre es Emmett-sonreí con suficiencia.

Me miró con sorpresa, luego con odio para luego mirarme con burla.

-¿En serio? ¿y como es este chico…emmett?-preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de casa.

-Es… es guapísimo y muy inteligente.-dije pensando en cualidades.-Y fuerte muy fuerte.

-a si ¿y va en nuestra escuela? –yo mordí mi labio sin saber cuál era la mejor respuesta.

-Sí, de hecho también es mi tutor. –Dije, pero antes de que pudiese seguir mintiendo el comenzó a carcajearse, yo lo miré con odio _¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

–Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.-Dijo de pronto.

-Hey, que tenga un tutor no significa que sea idiota.-me justifiqué.

-Ya cállate.-ordenó.-deja de avergonzarte a ti misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir con … -iba a preguntar, pero él me apartó y entró a mi casa sin siquiera ser invitado.

-Se buena y tráeme algo para tomar –se sentó en el sofá.

-Hey, esta no es tu casa y yo no soy tu maldita sirvienta.-grité molesta.

-Solo estoy diciendo que deberías atender mejor, a quien ha venido para ayudarte.-dijo dándose de hombros y mirándome con petulancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté confundida.

-Quiero decir, discípula mía –Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. –Que yo soy Emmett McCarty.

Abrí los ojos como plato, y sentí que palidecía. Al parecer él lo notó porque puso una sonrisa malévola.

-Y seré tu tutor.

Mierda, esto no podía estar pasando. De todas las personas en el instituto, él tenía que ser mi tutor. El orangután, el tipo que se había dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible antes de siquiera conocerme, el único tipo que me había sacado de mis casillas con una sola mirada.

Esto no podía ser una coincidencia, era el puto destino, que como siempre se había encargado de hacerme la vida un maldito infierno.

* * *

><p><em>Hola...<em>

_Lamento la tardanza, pero he tenido unos problemillas. Les dejo el cap antes del fin del mundo, jajaja… o apocalipsis zombi, como yo prefiero llamarle._

_Espero les guste el cap tanto como a mi… ese Emmett si que es un pesado._

**Xoxo**

**Emmett mcCartys angel*** Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 13: ¿y tu quien eres?**

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-dije, era el único pensamiento lógico que tenia para todo eso.

-¿Me viste cara de payaso? –preguntó, estuve a punto de responderle, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿Mi tutor? ¿Cómo? –estaba muy confundida, el tipo era un completo idiota.

-Tus notas son un asco, y eres una estudiante terrible. –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-sí, pero ¿tu? –el me observó molesto. –Vamos, no puedes ser mucho mejor que yo.

-supongo que no puedo culparte, soy demasiado guapo como para perder el tiempo enseñando a niñitas tontas.-dijo pagado de sí mismo, yo bufé y lo miré con odio.

-más bien dicho, eres demasiado idiota como para ser asignado a ser tutor de alguien. –Quien sea que haya permitido que el orangután enseñase, estaba mal de la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Aquí la única idiota eres tú. –me apuntó con el dedo. –Y por eso estoy aquí, voy ayudarte a ser menos idiota, me parece imposible, pero a quien no le gustan los desafíos.

-No soy idiota. –dije. -¿Por qué demonios tú tienes que ser mi tutor?

-Porque necesito crédito extra, y tú eras la única persona a la que no le habían asignado a nadie.-explicó. –Ya veo el por qué. –Lo miré molesta.

-Voy a pedirle al señor Banner que me cambie. –dije empujándolo para que se vaya.

-No, nada de eso. –dijo el despojándose del brazo con el que lo estaba empujando. –Necesito el crédito extra.

-Entonces búscate a otro alumno.-dije molesta.

-¿Eres sorda? Eres la única que no tenía a nadie designado.

-Bueno, entonces lo siento, pero vas a tener que ver otra manera de conseguir esos créditos extra.-dije el me observó con rabia.

-No, ahora cállate y obedece. – su voz cambió rápidamente, llegaba a dar miedo.

-No voy a obedecerte a ti, tú no eres mi…-el me puso su mano en mi boca para que yo no siguiera hablando.

-Soy tu tutor, ahora tráeme algo para beber. –Ordenó, yo me quede ahí parada con los brazos cruzados.

-Ve y búscatelo tu solo. –dije caminando a mi cuarto.

-¿Vamos a estudiar en tu cuarto? –el preguntó sonriendo con burla. Yo me sonrojé de inmediato, nunca había llevado a un chico a mi cuarto, bueno que no fuese de mi familia o Jacob.

-No, yo voy por mis cosas. –expliqué, intentando esconder mi sonrojo. –Tú quédate aquí y no hagas nada.

Tomé mi cuaderno de biología y el libro gastado que había pertenecido a Alex y baje las escaleras.

-Veo que no es necesario que te diga que te sientas como en casa.-dije viendo al orangután, sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Hasta que llegas, pensé que te habías escapado por la ventana.-dijo sin mirarme.

-lo pensé, pero habría sido estúpido dejarte solo en mi casa.- respondí caminando hasta la mesa del comedor, donde deje mis cosas.

El orangután caminó hasta donde estaba yo, y tomó el libro de Alex.

- esta algo dañado –dijo analizándolo, la cubierta del libro estaba completamente pintada de negro y tenía algunas manchas blancas de correctivo.

-¿Qué importa? –hablé poniéndome en defensa, Tanya siempre me molestaba por usar los libros viejos de mis hermanos.

-Nada, ¿tú lo decoraste? –dijo viendo una página en la que decía: R y J dentro de un corazón, yo me sonrojé como nunca.

-No, es de mi hermano.-mentí, el levantó una ceja, demostrándome que no me había creído nada.

-¿vamos a quedarnos viendo el libro, o vamos a estudiar?-pregunté cambiando el tema.

-estudiar.-dijo él poniéndose serio otra vez.

Mi celular sonó, avisándome que tenía un mensaje. El orangután me miraba curioso.

Era un mensaje de Rodrick, quería que fuese al ensayo de ese día. Hice una mueca, tendría que faltar a mi primer ensayo con la banda.

-¿tu novio? –preguntó el orangután, parcia molesto.

-que te importa.-le respondí, el se dio de hombros.

-No contestes el celular cuando estemos estudiando –El ordenó molesto, le habría contestado pero su fría mirada me detuvo.

-Como quieras, Emmett. –sonreí con burla al recordar su nombre

-¿Por qué me miras así? –estaba molesto.

-Emmett… es un nombre bastante anticuado. –dije sonriéndole.

-Mi abuelo se llamaba así, Rosalie tampoco es muy moderno que digamos. –touché.

-No, era el nombre de una de las enfermeras del hospital. –me di de hombros.

-Como sea…-agarró mi cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo.-no hay nada escrito. –el frunció el seño.

-No se me da muy bien, tomar nota. –me expliqué

-Así veo, solo has escrito el titulo de cada tópico. –me observó con burla. –Mitosis es con "s" no con "c".

-¿vas a enseñarme gramática o biología? –maldito, pasaba de un cavernícola a un Sr. sabelotodo.

-Nunca es tarde para aprender gramática básica.

-Ya cállate. –me molesté.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan idiota.- el habló con burla.

MI celular tocó, iba a tomarlo pero el orangután alzó una ceja, como ordenándome que no contestara.

-Deja el teléfono sobre la mesa Rosalie. –Yo no le hice caso.-Te estoy hablando –continué ignorándolo.

Antes de que pudiese voltearme y mirarlo con desafío, el pasó su mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y agarro mi teléfono.

-Hey, estoy segura de que lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal –Reclamé, el solo me observó molesto, la rabia volvía a asomarse en sus ojos.

-Veo que ya no me ignoras.-dijo con rabia contenida.

….

La hora que el orangután y yo pasamos estudiando paso, más rápido de lo que me imaginé.

Claro tuvimos nuestras discusiones entre medio, por lo que en total creo que pasamos no más de veinte minutos intentando descifrar lo poco que había escrito en mi cuaderno.

Tenía que admitir que la presencia del orangután me había hecho olvidarme un poco de mi discusión con jake y del extraño comportamiento de mi padre en la mañana.

Pero ahora que se había ido, y no tenía con quien discutir volvía a estar sola en la casa.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Jake, teníamos que hablar, no podíamos seguir peleados, me dolía estar lejos de mi mejor amigo.

Marque tres veces y nada, dos de ellas cayó en el buzón de voz y la otra simplemente cortaron.

Le mandé un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas, diciéndole que había sido una idiota que todo lo que le había dicho era porque no quería que saliera herido, y que lo necesitaba porque no sabía qué hacer sin mi mejor amigo.

Espere hasta las tres de la mañana despierta, cada cinco minutos viendo la pantalla del celular, esperando por la respuesta.

Me fui a dormir, con un peso en el corazón, tratando de convencerme de que Jake no había respondido por que no había visto el mensaje, porque su celular estaba sin batería o algo por el estilo.

Desperté con la puerta, alguien estaba tocando la campanilla. Miré el reloj del celular eran las dos de la tarde, me levanté de inmediato.

Corrí hasta la puerta en pijama, y nada podría haberme preparado para eso.

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunté.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Quién será? ¿Por qué se habrá sorprendido tanto Rose? ¿Qué les ha parecido la primera clase de Emmett y Rosalie?<strong>_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo, su regalo de fin de año…**_

_**Espero que hayan pasado una navidad linda y llena de alegría, con muchos regalitos y abrazos.**_

_**Que tengan una linda fiesta de fin de año, y un maravilloso 2013! **_

_**Nos leemos el 2013**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett McCartys angel***Rosalie Hale de Cullen**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 14: ¿nueva mami?**

_Corrí hasta la puerta en pijama, y nada podría haberme preparado para eso. _

_-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunté._

-Rosalie, ¿Qué modales son esos? –me reprendió mi padre, viéndome con reproche.

Ahí frente a mi había una mujer alta, castaña y con ropas elegantes. Pero no fue su aspecto lo que me sorprendió sino su mano unida a la de mi padre.

-Oh, querido… -¿querido? ¿Pero qué demonios? Esto no me gustaba para nada –No la reprendas.

Mi padre le sonrió y se volvió para mirarme. Yo lo observe con una ceja alzada.

-¿No vas a saludar? –el preguntó.

-Yo…emm…soy ¿Rosalie? –salió más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, la mujer sonrió y me tendió la mano.

-Soy Katherine, pero puedes llamarme Kate. –dijo cuando tomé su mano.

-Bueno… ¿No vas a dejarnos entrar? -preguntó mi padre

-Oh, sí claro. –Estaba actuando como una retardada, todo esto me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Rose, ve a cambiarte vamos a salir a almorzar. –Mi padre ordenó y yo corrí a mi habitación.

Estuve lista en diez minutos, como siempre me vestí con lo primero que encontré y mis tenis preferidos.

Cuando baje la escalera me encontré con una escena que prefería no haber visto nunca, mi padre estaba besando a la castaña.

Me aclare la garganta. Y ambos me miraron con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, mi padre con vergüenza y ella con ¿burla?

-Rose querida… vaya… emm –mi padre intentó explicar. –Kate y yo, bueno…eh…

-Oh cariño no creo que sea necesario que lo expliques –Ella le interrumpió. –Me parece que Rose es lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que está pasando.

Yo asentí, y mi padre me sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno, veo que ya estas lista. –Dijo mi padre, tomando su chaqueta, su "amiga" me examinó con la mirada, me sentí como una exposición de museo.

Katherine frunció la nariz cuando terminó de analizarme, y luego forzó una sonrisa para observar a mi padre.

-Bueno entonces que estamos esperando. –Ella dijo tomando su bolsa y caminando hacia el coche.

-¿papá? –susurré a su lado antes de reunirnos con Katherine en el carro. -¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-No lo sé, supongo que no había encontrado la forma. –dijo el ¿y creía que esta era la forma?

-¿Los chicos lo saben? –pregunté.

-Alex, Jackson y Ethan lo saben… -dijo mirándome con culpabilidad.

-Genial… -dije con sarcasmo, abriendo la puerta trasera del carro.

El camino fue en un silencio incomodo, mi padre y Katherine fueron tomados de la mano durante todo el viaje.

Llegamos a un restaurante elegante, al que nunca habíamos ido antes.

Papá pidió una mesa para cuatro, ya que según él Alex se uniría a nosotros durante el almuerzo.

-¡qué lugar tan encantador!-exclamó la morena.

-Lo mejor para la mejor. –Dijo mi padre, yo puse los ojos.

Al parecer ella lo percibió, la vi fruncir el ceño y forzar otra de sus sonrisas.

-y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó, yo la miré curiosa ¿Qué acaso mi padre no se lo había dicho?

-dieciséis y cinco meses. –Dije con orgullo.

-Oh, eso es maravilloso. –exclamo, yo la miré extrañada ¿Qué tenia de maravilloso? –Tengo una hija de tu edad, Giselle.

-oh.-yo no sabía que decir, ¿ahora tendría una hermanastra?

-Serán grandes amigas, Giselle es grandiosa. –Mi padre dijo.

-genial. –murmuré.

-Y es una excelente hermana. -¿tiene más hijos?

-Tus chicas son increíbles. –mi padre sonrió embobado, fruncí el ceño, estaba comenzando a sentir ¿celos?

-oh… Rosalie es una muchacha adorable. –Dijo Katherine. –Y me muero por conocer a los chicos.

-Vaya, espero que no te desilusiones. –mi padre rió. –Pueden ser bastante problemáticos cuando se lo proponen.

-Los chicos son así, siempre quise tener un hijo hombre. –Ella sonrió.

-No solo los chicos, digamos que Rosalie no es ninguna santa. –Él me observó con reproche.

-¡Hey!- exclamé.

-Hola familia. –Saludaron a mis espaldas, yo no me voltee y Alex me golpeó la cabeza.

-¿No vas a saludar a tu queridísimo hermano? –preguntó.

-No lo veo por aquí.-respondí, el frunció el ceño.

-muy graciosa.- el se volteó para ver a Katherine.

-Usted debe ser Katherine, mi padre me ha hablado muchísimo de usted.

-Oh, trátame de tú. –ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Supongo que eso está bien, después de todo somos familia ahora. –Todos se echaron a reír, excepto yo. La idea me revolvió el estomago.

-Vaya padre, debo felicitarte. Katherine es una mujer encantadora.-Dijo mientras se sentaba y llamaba al mesero.

-Al igual que tu padre eres muy adulador. –ella comentó.

-pero que cosa más rara… ¿La enana en silencio? Eso es nuevo. –Mi hermano me molestó.

-Oh, cállate Alex. –Lo miré con odio.

-Estábamos hablándole sobre Giselle a Rose, creo que podrían ser amigas.

- ¿Giselle? ¿Tu hija, no? –La castaña asintió. –Oh, no… no le deseo mal a la pobre Giselle.

Yo me molesté y le di una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Rosalie – mi padre me reprendió, cuando vio lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Compórtate. –Yo hice una mueca, no me gustaba que me reprendieran en público, frente a una completa extraña.

Mi celular tocó anunciando un mensaje, yo lo miré emocionada creyendo que podría ser Jake. Pero era Rodrick diciendo que había conseguido un lugar para ensayar el martes.

-Rosalie, estamos tratando de conversar, apaga eso. –pidió mi padre.

-Lo siento. –me disculpe.

-Oh, querido… es una adolescente. Seguro que es algún chico enamorado… -dijo Katherine ¿me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Qué acaso no me había visto? ¿Qué chico se enamoraría de mí? No pude evitar dar una risa.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que dijo papá.

-Rose no tiene autorización para salir con chicos. –Alex comentó.

-Oh, no sean celosos. –La morena dijo. –Hombres… -dijo mirándome.

-Yo nunca he puesto problemas para salir con chicos a mis niñas. –Ella dijo. –Es parte de la edad.

-Giselle y Pam son encantadoras, de seguro que tienen miles de admiradores. –Mi padre dijo. –Va a ser difícil lidiar con eso.

-¿me vas a decir que con Rosalie no es así? –Ella dijo mi padre rió.

-No, la verdad es que en lo que a chicos respecta, Rosalie nunca me ha dado razones para preocuparme. –Yo me sonrojé. Claro que no le había dado problemas, nunca nadie se había interesado en mí.

-Tengo que irme pronto, Jake y yo iremos al cine. –inventé una excusa para retirarme pronto, todo esto me estaba molestando y no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar mucho más sin tener una de mis crisis de honestidad.

- ¿Jake? –La mujer preguntó.

-Es un amigo de Rose, el chico pasa más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya.

-bueno, todo comienza así…-ella dijo.

-Es mi mejor amigo, nada más. –Dije molesta, levantando la voz un poco más de lo necesario.

-Rosalie, no seas mal educada. –mi padre estaba muy molesto.

-Yo, tengo que irme, no quiero perderme la película. –dije.

-Llama a Jacob y dile que no puedes ir, seguro entenderá. –Alex dijo mirándome nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero ya compré mi ingreso. –mentí.

-Oh, es una pena. –la morena dijo. –Bueno, fue un placer conocerte querida.

-lo mismo digo.-dije sonriendo con falsedad y caminando hasta la puerta.

Una vez afuera, alguien me agarró el brazo.

-Hey, enana… -Alex me molestó –No puedes ser tan…-comenzó a reprimirme pero se cayó al ver mi rostro, empezaban a formarse lagrimas en mis ojos.

-Déjame Alex, quiero estar sola.

-Supongo que debes estar confundida con todo esto.-el dijo mirando hacia el restaurant.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a papá? –pregunté, lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

-está enamorado.-dijo él con una mueca. –Sé que esto es extraño para ti, pero haz un intento. El parece feliz.

-supongo que tienes razón, hace mucho que no lo veía sonreír tanto. –dije pensando y recordando como sonreía cada vez que miraba a la mujer a su lado.

-Lo ves, además nuestra nueva mami parece buena onda. –Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿nueva mami?-la idea me dio nauseas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Alex cambiando el tema, yo lo miré aturdida.

-¿Dónde? –el me observó confundido.

-¿El cine? –preguntó, y yo recordé mi mentira.

-Oh, eh… no, no es necesario. Voy a casa de Jake primero.

-Entonces te llevo ahí. –dijo.

-No… -grité, el me miró asustado.-No es necesario, además es mejor que acompañes a papá y a su "amiga".

-La verdad es que no quiero quedarme. Demasiado amor…-él se burlo.

Yo reí nerviosa, al parecer no iba a librarme de Alex tan fácilmente.

-Vale… No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Mentí para salirme de ahí.

-vaya... Parece que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. –Me molestó, desordenándome el cabello.

-Muy gracioso. –dije sacándole la lengua.

…

Cuando llegue a casa no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, como mi vida había quedado patas arriba en un par de horas.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Esa mujer se quedaría mucho tiempo en nuestra vida? ¿Tendría que comenzar a llamarla madre?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, disculpen la demora pero estaba viajando…<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Nos leemos luego._

**Xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel***Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 15: Puta curiosidad.**

-¿Dónde estabas? –mi madre preguntó cuando abrí la puerta de casa. Yo fruncí el ceño, ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba que me controlaran.

-Emmett, te hice una pregunta. –Su tono había adquirido una nota de molestia.

-¿Que importa? –Dije con impaciencia. –No es como si en este pueblo pueda meterme en problemas. –Puse los ojos. - No hay nada que hacer. –Exclamé exaltado.

Me contuve de continuar diciendo lo aburrido y estúpido que me parecía Forks cuando vi a mi madre bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

-Creí que te estabas acostumbrando. –Susurró mi madre. –Quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien Emm.

-Lo sé. –dije y me alejé, sabiendo que si no me iba de ahí pronto terminaría recordándome los malos momentos que había pasado en mi antigua ciudad.

Cuando pasé por la sala, vi a mi hermanita junto a un chico viendo la televisión. ¿Quién era ese idiota y que estaba haciendo con mi hermana menor?

Me aclaré la garganta, rompiendo la burbuja de amor que habían creado. El tipo me miraba con miedo, casi pude escuchar como tragaba al ver que yo me acercaba a ellos. Ser alto y fornido tenía sus ventajas, podía intimidar a cualquiera y eso me agradaba.

-Hola Emm. –saludó Bella, observándome con reproche, sabiendo que yo estaba disfrutando ver al chico cagarse en sus pantalones.

-Jake, te presentó a mi hermano Emmett. –Bells hizo las presentaciones, el chico asintió con la cabeza. –Emmett, este es Jacob el chico que me ayudo en el mercado.

Yo asentí recordando el día en que habíamos salido a recorrer el pueblo.

-¿y se puede saber que están haciendo? –pregunté apretando mi puño, demostrándole al chico que no me gustaba la cercanía que tenia con mi hermanita.

-Solo estábamos viendo una película. –Bella explicó sonrojándose. Yo sonreí, mi hermana podía llegar a ser muy inocente.

-Como sea. –Dije mirando al mocoso. –Será mejor que mantengas tus manos alejadas de mi hermana o tendré que darte una paliza. –advertí al ver que faltaban solo unos centímetros para que llegaran a tocarse las manos. El muchacho me observó asustado.

-Yo… eh… Tengo que irme Bella. –Su disculpó el chico. Bella me miró con odio.

-No seas ridículo Jake, Emmett solo esta tomándote el pelo. –ella se disculpo.

Yo sonreí con inocencia.

-¿No vas a quedarte a cenar? –preguntó mi madre al escuchar las palabras del tal Jake.

-Yo… -el chico no sabía que decir, tenía sus ojos clavados en mis manos hechas puño, yo relaje mi postura al ver la mirada de advertencia de mi madre.

-Tienes que quedarte. –Dijo mi madre mirándolo con una sonrisa y perdiéndose en la cocina.

….

….

Al cabo de un rato estábamos todos, incluido el admirador de mi hermana cenando en la ostentosa mesa del comedor.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó Phil, también veía al chico con algo de molestia. Pero el sabia ocultarla mucho mejor que yo.

-Jacob me ayudo cuando derribe unas cosas en el mercado. –Dijo mi hermana mi madre rió, sabiendo lo torpe que podía llegar a ser Bells.

-Soy muy torpe –Mi hermana dijo con una mueca.

-Oh, estoy acostumbrado. –El chico sonrió. –Rosalie tiene dos pies izquierdos. –Al escuchar el nombre del pequeño demonio no pude evitar pensar en la enana rabiosa a la que acababa de darle clases.

-¿Rosalie? –la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que yo me detuviera a pensar.

-Rosalie, va en nuestra escuela. –El chico sonrió, y luego frunció el ceño. De repente sentí una maldita necesidad de agarrar al tipo del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Tu novia? –preguntó Phil. Mi corazón paró por un instante, pensar en ese mocoso besando al demonio rubio hizo que una ira injustificada creciera y corriera por mis venas.

El chico se sonrojó, yo lo observé con odio y él bajo la mirada.

-No, es mi mejor amiga. –Explicó, sentí que me relajaba. –Era mi mejor amiga. –Dijo con pesar.

-Lamento escuchar eso. –Bella hizo una mueca.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa de ella. –Explico él.

Ella asintió y no volvimos a mencionar a Rosalie Hale durante la cena, lo que agradecí por que la mención de su nombre me molestaba.

….

Estaba pasando por el pasillo cuando volví a oír el nombre de Rosalie. Bella y Jacob estaban conversando en la sala del segundo piso.

-¿Rosalie está molesta porque estas juntándote conmigo verdad? –mi hermana preguntó con suavidad.

-Sí. –dijo el chico. Yo fruncí el ceño. –Es algo celosa.- ¿Por qué iba a estar la enana celosa? ¿Le gustaba el tal Jacob?

-oh, lo siento mucho. –Mi hermana parecía realmente preocupada por la situación.

-No lo hagas. –El chico le resto importancia. –Tal vez es mejor. –el muchacho parecía incomodo. –Rosalie es rara. –Me molesto que digiera eso de ella, después de todo se supone que eran amigos.

-Alice siempre dice eso. –Bella estaba incomoda, no le gustaba hablar mal de la gente. –no le cae bien.

-Tiene razón. –Jake concordó. –Cree que todos la odian. Incluso ha dicho que a ti tampoco te cae bien. –Vi a mi hermana morderse el labio.

-Es verdad, ella no me agrada mucho. –Bells murmuro, el chico parecía sorprendido.

-Oh, entonces lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue pelearme con ella. –Dijo sonriéndole a Bella como un idiota enamorado, Bells hizo una mueca que el chico no llego a ver.

Me alejé molesto conmigo mismo por haberme quedado escuchando, por sentir tanta curiosidad por lo que pasaba en la vida de esa mocosa rabiosa y tonta.

También estaba molesto con ese muchacho, por no ser sincero con la persona que se supone era su amiga. Yo siempre había detestado la actitud de hablar por las espaldas, yo era de los que decían las cosas a la cara, por muy duras e hirientes que llegaran a ser.

Y por último la actitud de Bella también me molestó, se estaba dejando llevar por la opinión de los demás.

Bajé las escaleras con la intención de salir y tomar algo de aire. Pero mi madre me lo impidió.

-Emmett, ¿recuerdas a Charlie el hermano de Phil? –saludé al hombre vestido de policía.

-Vaya, si que has crecido. –El hombre apretó mi mano en forma de saludo. –La última vez que te vi eras un niño.

-el tiempo vuela. –Dijo Phil. - No es que no me agrade tu visita hermano pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Venia a invitarte a que te nos unieras a mí y a los muchachos en el bar de viejo Frank –Mi padrastro sonrió incrédulo.

-Ese lugar todavía existe. –Exclamó –pensé que el viejo Frank ya era historia.

-Frank está más saludable que cualquiera de nosotros. –Phil y su hermano se echaron a reír.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes solíamos ir a beber ahí. –explicó mi padrastro mirándonos a mí y a mi madre.

-Bueno, las cosas no han cambiado tanto. –continuó Charlie. –Ya no somos jóvenes, pero aun nos juntamos a beber ahí.

-Sería bueno ver a los muchachos nuevamente. –Dijo Phil con una sonrisa.

-Emmett, tú también puedes ir. –ofreció Charlie, mi madre me observó seria sabiendo que no era muy buena idea. –Arthur Hale irá con uno de sus muchachos.

¿Hale? Era el apellido de Rosalie. _Maldito pueblucho. _

-El viejo Arthur. ¿Y cómo le ha tratado la vida? ¿Cómo está Lillian?–preguntó Phil con una sonrisa, Charlie bajo la mirada.

-Oh, es mejor que no menciones a Lillian cuando estemos con él. –Dijo Charlie con pesar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? –la sonrisa de Phil se borró por completo. -¿Ella está bien?

¿Quién era Lillian? Mi puta curiosidad crecía nuevamente. Tendría que buscarme un hobby o acabaría transformándome en un puto chismoso.

-más que bien… -Charlie parecía molesto. –La mujer se ha largado y ha dejado a Arthur solo con sus cinco hijos.

Mi madre abrió los ojos como platos, probablemente pensando en que había que ser una mujer despiadada para abandonar a su propia familia.

-Vaya… -Fue todo lo que mi padrastro pudo decir. –Pero se veían tan felices.

-Sí, toda la gente de Forks quedó sorprendida con la noticia. –Charlie se dio de hombros. –Arthur esta mejor ahora, los últimos meses antes de que Lillian le dejará estaba hecho un desastre.

-¿Y como lo han tomado los niños? –cuestionó mi madre, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

-Mejor que su padre. –respondió Charlie.

Bella bajó las escaleras junto a Jacob antes de alguien pudiese añadir algo más.

-Hola tío Charlie. –saludó mi hermana que ya había visto al hermano de su padre un día después de haber llegado a Forks.

-Hola Bella, Jacob. –saludó mirando al mocoso, amigo de mi hermana.

-¿Qué tal jefe Swan? –el chico dijo.

-debo admitir que me sorprende verte aquí muchacho. –Dijo Charlie con una ceja alzada.

-Bella y yo somos amigos. –explicó este algo molesto por la intromisión del hermano de Phil.

-¿Y dónde está Rosalie? –preguntó el jefe de policía. –Es raro verte sin ella.

-¿Y quién es esa Rosalie de la que tanto hablan? –Mi madre preguntó, por alguna razón mi pulso se acelero.

-Es la hija de Arthur Hale. –Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. –Cuatro chicos y una chica. –Charlie se largó a reír.

-No sabía que Arthur tenía una hija. –Phil comentó.

-Es bastante especial. –rió Charlie. –Ella y Jake me han mantenido ocupado en más de una ocasión.

Jacob bufó, sabiendo que ese comentario no iba ayudarlo a conquistar a mi hermana.

No seguí escuchando la conversación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la enana rabiosa. Sin querer me había enterado de muchas cosas de ella como que tenía dos pies izquierdos, Jacob Black era su mejor amigo, que tenía cuatro hermanos y que al parecer su madre la había abandonado.

La curiosidad me estaba matando ¿su madre la había abandonado? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se sentía ella con todo eso?

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando calmar la puta curiosidad, estaba convirtiéndome en un maldito chismoso.

…

…

Mi teléfono toco anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto. Mire la pantalla e hice una mueca de disgusto al ver de qué se trataba.

"mis padres se han ido de viaje… en casa sola"

Tanya estaba ofreciéndose a mí nuevamente. Suspiré cansado, ya estaba aburrido de esa chica. Nos acostamos una vez y eso era todo. ¿Por qué demonios seguía insistiendo?

No le respondí nada, me limité a borrar el mensaje y dejar mi celular en mi pantalón.

Caminé pesadamente por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes. Era divertido ver como la mayoría se alejaba de mí, asustados.

Vi como a lo lejos la enana rabiosa discutía con un chico de pelo cobrizo. Una ola de rabia me sorprendió obligándome a acercarme un poco más a ellos.

-Mierda Cullen déjame tranquila. –escuché a Rosalie gritarle al chico, muy molesta. No pude evitar sonreír.

Me fijé bien en el tipo, podía decirse que era guapo. El típico playboy de la escuela.

-Escuchame ¿quieres? –El tipo parecía desesperado.

-No. –ella cerró la puerta de su casillero con un fuerte portazo. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta para dejar al tal Cullen hablando solo, este la tomó del brazo. La rabia creció en mi interior y no pude detenerme a pensar antes de actuar.

-¿Peleando con otro de tus novios enana? –pregunté molesto, el chico que era unos centímetros más bajo que yo, me vio molesto y luego se echó a reír.

-Ja, ya quisiera. –Miró a Rosalie con una mueca de disgusto, lo que me hizo enfurecer aun más. –Está más loca que una cabra.

-cállate idiota. –Gritó mirando al tipo. El muchacho me observó, ignorándola por completo.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Emmett. –dije molesto, el me examino con la mirada.

-Te ves algo mayor para estar en el instituto. –Comentó este con una mueca.

Yo ignoré su comentario y me voltee para ver a la enana que me miraba curiosa.

-¿Qué? –pregunté al ver que tenía su mirada fija en mi.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –el chico Cullen levantó una ceja. Ambos me encararon yo bufé molesto.

-Estaba buscando mi casillero.-mentí, Cullen pareció creerme, Rosalie no.

-Como sea… -ella paso su mirada a la de Edward. -¿Tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –ella preguntó irritada.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Explicó y fijo su mirada en mí, indicándome que no era bienvenido. –A solas.

Antes de que yo dijera algo, la rubia a mi lado comenzó a hablar.

-Sigue soñando. –Dijo viéndolo con odio. –Ahora, déjenme tranquila… los dos. –ella me observó confusa.

-Te conviene más a ti que a mí. –El chico soltó y ella se volteó.

-Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a hacer un trato contigo. –Ella murmuro con rabia contenida.

Rosalie se volteó y comenzó a alejarse. Yo me quedé viéndola. La chica sabia defenderse sola, de eso no había duda.

Voltee mi mirada para encontrarme con la de Cullen.

-¿Qué quieres con ella? –pregunté molesto, este me vio confuso.

-No te importa. –dijo volteándose, yo lo agarré.

-¡Hey! Amigo relájate. –levantó las manos en señal de redención. –Wow, eres fuerte.

-No sé porque te importa tanto lo que quiera con la rara Hale, pero supongo que no me queda otra que decirte. –Dijo sacudiéndose la playera.

Yo asentí.

-Rosalie es una renegada social y yo solo quiero ayudarla. –Dijo con una sonrisa, yo levanté una ceja.

-Vaya que gentil…-dije con sorna.

-¿Y tú que te traes con ella? –preguntó curioso. Al ver que yo no tenía planeado responder continuó. –Aléjate de ella, esa chica esta loca.

-No necesito que me digan que hacer.

-Como quieras…-él se dio de hombros. –Rosalie es el sinónimo de problemas.

Entonces no somos tan diferentes, pensé.

-No me gusta… No de esa manera. –Expliqué cuando él me vio curioso. –Soy su puto tutor y tengo que controlarla.

Cullen asintió y sonrió.

-Pues, buena suerte entonces.

Yo me giré y caminé a mi siguiente clase.

Al terminar la clase salí del salón apresuradamente. Estaba sacando las cosas de mi casillero cuando escuché la desagradable voz de Tanya.

Me giré fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hola guapo.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunté intentando sonar interesado.

-Has visto mi mensaje. –ella me observó coquetamente.

-Si… -respondí secamente.

-¿Y? –Tanya estaba desesperada, yo puse los ojos.

-No estoy interesado. –Dije y me voltee, dejándola ahí parada.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería, la escuche gritarle a alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota! –Me voltee curioso para ver quién era su víctima esta vez. Pero había demasiada gente alrededor.

-Lo siento yo… -Escuché la voz de Bella, me puse furioso y caminé pesadamente hasta ahí. Nadie le hablaba así a mi hermana.

Cuando me acerque a ellos, me sorprendí al ver a la enana diabólica ahí, ayudando a Bella.

-Bella no tiene la culpa de que tu ego ocupe todo el pasillo. –Ella respondió defendiendo a mi hermana.

-Callate fenómeno. –Tanya la observó con odio, cualquier chica habría retrocedido ante eso pero el pequeño demonio sonrió.

-Prefiero ser fenómeno a un juguete sexual. –Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, Bells parecía querer que la tierra la tragase.

-Hale… -Dunes estaba furioso. Rosalie no se había percatado de que el inspector estaba tras ella.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la esquina de donde saliste? –Ella continuó insultando a Tanya, la que se había quedado callada y ahora hacia el papel de victima.

-Rosalie Hale. –El inspector gritó más fuerte, el rostro de Rosalie palideció y se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con un muy enojado Dunes.

-Ella comenzó. –Soltó mirando a Tanya, ella había comenzado a soltar lágrimas.

-No es cierto… -Tanya comenzó a justificarse. –Yo solo estaba aquí en el pasillo y ella me insultó.

Dunes la observó confundido.

-Tanya estaba insultando a Bella por haberla empujado. –Rosalie explicó. –Yo solo la estaba defendiendo.

-¿Es eso cierto? –el señor Dunes volteó a mirar a Tanya y luego sus ojos cayeron en mi hermana, esperando una respuesta.

Pude ver como Bella se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza al percibir que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Tanya la observó con dureza.

-Señorita Swan ¿La señorita Denaly la insultó? –el tipo preguntó y mi hermana negó con la cabeza.

-Vaya… No sé porque no estoy sorprendido. –Murmuró mirando a Rosalie que ahora parecía triste.

-Es verdad –ella explicó.

-Señorita Hale, ambos sabemos muy bien que usted es bastante dada a decir mentiras. –El dijo, vi como Tanya sonrió.

-¡Me está llamando mentirosa! –ella se envaró y apunto al hombre con un dedo. –Estoy segura de que eso es ilegal. No puede llamarme mentirosa.

-Ya déjese de tonterías. –El hombre frunció el ceño. –Discúlpese con la señorita Denaly.

-Ni en sueños. –La enana dijo molesta.

-Entonces la veré en mi despacho. –El dijo alejándose.

La multitud se dispersó, Tanya y sus amigas caminaron riéndose en dirección a la cafetería.

Me acerqué a Bella que estaba estática en su lugar. La pequeña rabiosa la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad? –Rosalie preguntó. –Ahora estoy en problemas.

Yo abracé a mi hermana y miré a Rosalie molesto ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaba mal?

-Déjala tranquila. –le reclamé, ella me observó _¿dolida? _

-No te metas Emmett. –su voz salió como un susurro.

-Rosalie, deja a Bella en paz. –Jacob salió de la nada. La observaba con odio, una mueca de dolor cruzo el rostro de la enana.

No dijo nada, simplemente se volteó y apresuró sus pasos hasta perderse en medio de la multitud.

…

…

Estacioné mi jeep justo frente a su casa, bajé y corrí hasta la puerta para no mojarme.

Toqué la campanilla y en seguida me abrieron. Ahí estaba la enana, con un enorme jersey de los Yankees de New York.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con la voz rasposa.

-soy tu tutor ¿recuerdas? –pregunté molestó. _¿Cómo demonios podía olvidarlo?_

_-_¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? –ella preguntó mirándome con una mueca. –No estoy de humor para estudiar.

Yo lo pensé pro un momento, ella parecía frágil. Nunca la había visto así. _¿De qué estoy hablando? Esa chica es el mismísimo demonio._

_-_Ni hablar, ya estoy aquí. –Dije entrando en la casa. –Ve por tus cosas.

Ella me observó con odio y corrió por las escaleras. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba junto a mí en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Quién es "J"?-pregunté distraídamente mientras miraba su cuaderno lleno de dibujitos.

-No te importa. –Ella dijo sonrojándose. Yo levanté una ceja curioso y algo molesto. –Empecemos ¿quieres?

Yo asentí, pasamos una hora repasando. Extrañamente solo discutimos dos veces, Rosalie estaba muy callada.

-Tengo sed. –Dije para picarla un rato. –Ve a buscarme algo para tomar.

-Búscatelo tu solo. –Ella se molestó y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿estás sugiriendo que quieres que me sienta como en casa? –Ella me observó irritada.

-No, claro que no. –Ella se levantó y caminó pesadamente hasta la cocina.

Su celular rosa tocó anunciando que tenía un mensaje, intenté ignorarlo pero la puta curiosidad fe más fuerte.

"Déjame en paz Rosalie… Ya no quiero ser tu amigo"

El mensaje era de Jacob. Exhale con fuerza el aire de mis pulmones y borré el mensaje sin estar seguro de por qué lo hacía.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –la voz de Rosalie me sorprendió.

* * *

><p><span>Hola un regalo para ustedes, es el punto de vista de Emmett y este capítulo es bastante largo… llevó casi una semana escribiéndolo. Entonces espero que les haya gustado.<span>

**Xoxo**

**Emmett mcCartys angel *** Rosalie Hale de Cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 16: Rejection**

El maldito despertador tocó, yo lo golpeé y escuche como caía al suelo, y las baterías saltaban al infierno. _Mierda, Bonita manera de comenzar la semana._

Salí de la cama y enseguida un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. _Maldito clima de Forks._

Escuché risas en el primer piso, lo que me hizo reaccionar ¿Katherine había pasado la noche aquí? Sentí otro escalofrió, uno que no tenía nada que ver con las bajas temperaturas de la lluviosa ciudad de Forks.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido, y demoré más de lo necesario en percibir que esa mujer estaba ahí para arruinar mi puta vida. Durante el almuerzo había actuado como una retardada. Ni siquiera había podido defenderme de los comentarios de esa arpía. Pero eso no volvería a suceder.

Tomé un baño rápido, muy rápido ya que el agua caliente se había acabado en el momento en que entre en la ducha.

Abrí mi armario, hice una mueca al ver que casi no tenía ropa dentro. Todo estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Tome el único jeans que quedaba, justo al fondo del armario y tuve que decidir entre una estúpida camiseta rosa y otra con un ridículo oso estampado, ambas regalos de mi padre.

Escogí el oso, cualquier cosa es mejor que el rosa.

Miré mi celular una vez más esperando alguna respuesta de jake, no pude evitar hacer una mueca cuando vi que no había nada.

Tomé mi mochila y baje las escaleras con prisa.

-buenos días cariño. –Mi padre saludó con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. La mujer atrás me analizo con la mirada, deteniéndose en mi camiseta.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –pregunté molesta. Mi padre endureció su rostro.

-Rosalie… No seas grosera. –Me advirtió, yo alce una ceja.

-Lo siento Katherine, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ver mujeres semidesnudas en la cocina de mi casa. –Dije con una sonrisa falsa, ella me observó con odio al igual que mi padre.

-¡Rosalie! –Mi padre estaba enfurecido, yo me di de hombros y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Caminé pesadamente hacia el instituto, intentando borrar la imagen de Katherine sentada en el banco de la cocina con nada más que una de las camisas de mi padre. Era asqueroso.

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos poco inocentes que estaban cruzando mi cabeza.

Cuando faltaban menos de dos cuadras para llegar al instituto vi el monovolumen de Bella pasar a mi lado, Jake estaba riendo a su lado. Apreté los puños. Esa chica me había robado a mi mejor amigo.

Tal vez la única forma de recuperar a Jacob fuese haciendo alguna amistad con la chica nueva. Eso le demostraría a Jake que si lo apoyaría en su futura relación con Bella.

Caminé satisfecha conmigo misma, ya idearía un plan para acercarme a ella.

-¡Quítate Cullen! –reclamé al ver a Edward Cullen apoyado en mi casillero.

-Que gusto verte Rosalie. –El sonrió con burla. –Tan encantadora como siempre.

Yo lo observé con odio. El continuaba ahí parado como idiota.

-¿Tienes un derrame o qué? –pregunté viendo que el tipo no reaccionaba. -¡quítate!

-Tengo que pedirte algo. –Dijo con una mueca, yo levanté una ceja y sonreí con sorna.

-¿Y qué demonios te hace creer que voy a hacer algo por ti? –Pregunté casi riéndome.

-Porque te traigo loca. –El guiñó un ojo, y en un segundo pasé de molesta a hecha una furia.

El finalmente se apartó un poco de mi casillero permitiéndome abrirlo.

-Sigue soñando… -Dije entre dientes mientras sacaba mi viejo libro de física aplicada.

-Si lo haces, puedo ayudarte en algunas cosas… -Guiñó nuevamente y sonrió sugestivamente, yo me sonroje. Afortunadamente estaba con la cabeza dentro de mi casillero.

Me aparté del casillero para observarlo con molestia.

-Mierda Cullen déjame tranquila. – Le grité harta de sus estupideces.

Era su turno de mirarme con odio, pues mi grito había llamado la atención de muchas de las personas alrededor.

-Escúchame ¿quieres? –Pidió con rabia contenida, si no conociera a Cullen pensaría que se trataba de algo de vida y muerte.

-No. – Me limité a decir, cerrando la puerta del casillero más fuerte de lo necesario. Me di la vuelta para alejarme de él, pero me tomó el brazo con fuerza. _De seguro eso dejaría una marca más tarde._

Cuando iba a responderle, el orangután apareció de la nada.

-¿Peleando con otro de tus novios enana? –Como siempre estaba molesto.

No pude evitar comparar a Emmett con Edward, al lado del orangután, Cullen parecía un niño en plena pubertad.

-Ja, ya quisiera. –Se burló Edward, Yo lo observé con disgusto. Por alguna razón me dolía que me humillasen frente al cavernícola. –Está más loca que una cabra.

-cállate idiota. –Volví a gritarle.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Cullen preguntó de mala gana mirando al cavernícola.

-Emmett. –respondió aburrido.

-Te ves algo mayor para estar en el instituto. –Yo fruncí el ceño, por primera vez concordaba en algo con el estúpido Cullen.

Cuando levanté mi mirada vi que Emmett me observaba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a calentarse.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – Cuestioné sabiendo que el casillero del orangután estaba muy lejos del mío.

-Estaba buscando mi casillero.-Dijo, yo hice una mueca sabiendo que eso no era cierto.

-Como sea… -continué. -¿Tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Miré a Cullen, molesta.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Explicó y fijo su mirada en Emmett, como pidiéndole que se alejase. –A solas.

Vi que el orangután iba a decir algo, pero yo me adelante.

-Sigue soñando. –Cullen ya me había hartado. –Ahora, déjenme tranquila… los dos. –Dije no muy convencida de querer que el orangután se alejase. _¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?_

-Te conviene más a ti que a mí. –Edward continuó con su mierda.

-Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a hacer un trato contigo. –Murmuré entre dientes.

Aburrida de Cullen, me voltee y me aleje lo más rápido posible hacia mi siguiente clase.

Cuando llegué a mi salón de Física, el profesor ya había comenzado la clase. Por lo que me sermoneó por llegar tarde. _Puto Cullen._

Jasper Whitlock estaba sentado frente a mí, solía mantenerme distraída pensando en como seria tocar su cabello rubio y desordenado.

Pero ahora la imagen del orangután se volvió a formar en mi cabeza. Comparé el cabello desordenado y brillante de Jasper con el corto marrón oscuro de Emmett.

_Me gustan más los morenos._ No pude evitar pensar como una idiota.

-¿Señorita Hale? –El profesor preguntó, haciéndome volver a la realidad. –Le hice una pregunta.

Yo lo observé confusa.

-¿Puede repetirla? –Sonreí nerviosa.

-Los estados señorita…. Dígame uno de los estados.

-¿Washington? –Dije en tono de pregunta, haciendo que toda la clase reventara en carcajadas, el profesor me observó con rabia.

-No me gustan los payasos señorita Hale. –El dijo amargamente.

Yo no entendía nada. El tipo me había pedido un estado y yo le había dicho uno. Estaba 93% segura de que Washington era un estado.

-Señorita Wilmore. –El profesor preguntó observando a su estudiante preferida.

-gaseoso. –ella dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al comprender lo que había ocurrido. _Genial, ni siquiera necesitaba a Cullen para humillarme. _

Salí con prisa del salón, me moría de hambre.

Cuando caminaba en dirección a la cafetería, vi a Bella Swan chocar con Tanya. La bruja Denaly estaba furiosa, sentí pena por la chica. Yo sabía muy bien lo que era enfrentarse a esa perra, pero a diferencia de Bella yo no era tímida y podía defenderme sin ningún problema.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas idiota! –Tanya le gritó a Bella.

-Lo siento yo… -La pobre chica estaba desesperada, no dude ni un segundo en acercarme para defenderla.

Primero ayude a Bella a recoger las cosas que había tirado, luego levanté mi mirada a la bruja Denaly.

-Bella no tiene la culpa de que tu ego ocupe todo el pasillo. –Le reclamé. Bella solo había chocado con Tanya porque esta estaba demasiado ocupada mirándose las uñas en mitad del pasillo.

-Cállate fenómeno. –Tanya me observaba con odio y desprecio, de esa manera que solo ella podía hacerlo. Yo sonreí, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me llamara así.

-Prefiero ser fenómeno a un juguete sexual. –Toda la gente alrededor pareció sorprenderse, vi a Bella que parecía en Shock.

-Hale… -Escuché a alguien llamar, pero no le di importancia, ahora estaba ocupada.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la esquina de donde saliste? –Continué diciéndole. El rostro de Tanya había cambiado. Ahora parecía realmente afectada con mis palabras.

-Rosalie Hale. –Escuché a Dunes gritar tras de mí y supe que estaba en problemas. Me voltee intentando sonreír con inocencia.

-Ella comenzó. –Dije al ver que el tipo estaba que echaba humo. Luego vi a Tanya, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. _¿Pero qué mierda? La muy zorra estaba haciéndose la víctima._

-No es cierto… -Tanya comenzó a justificarse. –Yo solo estaba aquí en el pasillo y ella me insultó.

Dunes la observó confundido.

-Tanya estaba insultando a Bella por haberla empujado. –Le expliqué recordando que tenía una testigo.–Yo solo la estaba defendiendo.

No pueden castigarme por defender a una alumna en apuros ¿no?

-¿Es eso cierto? –el señor Dunes volteó a mirar a Tanya y luego sus ojos cayeron en Bella que parecía realmente incomoda con la situación.

Tanya observó a Bella como amenazándola.

-Señorita Swan ¿La señorita Denaly la insultó? –Dunes preguntó y la nueva negó con la cabeza.

Yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa_. ¿Qué demonios? Yo estaba tratando de ayudarla y así me paga._

-Vaya… No sé porque no estoy sorprendido. –Murmuró el estúpido inspector mirandome.

Me molestó que Bella mintiese, no pensé que yo le desagradase tanto, al punto de meterme en problemas.

-Es verdad –intenté explicar, sabiendo que no tenía mucho sentido.

-Señorita Hale, ambos sabemos muy bien que usted es bastante dada a decir mentiras. –El dijo, Tanya sonrió. _Malditos idiotas._

-¡Me está llamando mentirosa! –Me molesté, eso no podía ser correcto ¿o sí? Apunté al inspector con mi dedo acusatorio. –Estoy segura de que eso es ilegal. No puede llamarme mentirosa.

-Ya déjese de tonterías. –El frunció el ceño. –Discúlpese con la señorita Denaly.

-Ni en sueños. – _¡Nunca! Prefiero que me castiguen a pedirle disculpas a la zorra esa._

-Entonces la veré en mi despacho. –El dijo alejándose.

Yo hice una mueca, _genial, otra semana de tención._

Cuando todos se alejaron, encaré a Isabella.

-¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad? –pregunté algo molesta. –Ahora estoy en problemas.

De la nada el orangután se materializó junto a ella y la abrazó protectoramente. Sentí una puntada horrible en mi corazón.

-Déjala tranquila. –Me ordenó molesto.

-No te metas Emmett. –murmure, verlo abrazado a la chica nueva había sido demasiado.

-Rosalie, deja a Bella en paz. –Jacob salió de la nada. Me observaba con odio, su actitud me dolió, pero no era nada comparado a lo que había sentido segundo antes.

No dije nada, ya había sido demasiado humillada en un día como para continuar defendiéndome, era como si me hubiesen dado miles de patadas. Una tras otra.

Caminé hacia el otro lado, había perdido el hambre por completo.

…

La señora Pope bufo al verme en la puerta.

-El señor Dunes, la espera en su oficina. –ella habló aburrida. No hizo falta que me indicara cual era. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Tomé asiento. –El hombre indicó la silla frente a él. Observé el cuadro tras él, un Yorkshire sentado en una silla que parecía más cara que cualquiera de las cosas que había en mi casa.

-y ¿Cómo está Toby? –pregunté intentando sonar simpática, el me observó molesto.

-Tommy. –dijo frunciendo el ceño, como si lo hubiese insultado al no recordar el nombre de su ridículo perro. –No intente desviar la conversación, señorita.

Yo puse los ojos.

-Usted sabe perfectamente porque está aquí. –yo sonreí, el tipo siempre comenzaba sus reuniones con esa frase y yo siempre respondía lo mismo.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea. –Si bien la mayoría de las veces si sabía porque me había citado ahí, era divertido ver su mirada impaciente.

-no se haga la graciosa. –El respondía. –Su comportamiento es inaceptable.

Yo rodaba los ojos y esperaba por mi castigo. Unos cuantos días en detención. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Me temo que usted es incluso peor que sus hermanos. – _¡Oh por favor! _Comparada a cualquiera de ellos soy una santa. Es que acaso no se acuerda que Alex arrojó una bomba apestosa en el salón solo para no hacer una prueba, y que Jackson robó las llaves del laboratorio de ciencias para molestar al profesor que días antes le había enviado a detención.

-Voy a citar a su padre. –Dijo, abrí los ojos asustada. No era una buena idea, especialmente ahora que papá estaba embobado con su nueva novia.

-No creo que sea necesario. –intenté hacerlo entrar en razón. –No queremos molestarlo con algo tan banal como esto. –yo sonreí nerviosa.

-Esta vez lo dejaré pasar. –el hombre dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

-gracias. –estaba poniéndome de pie, cuando el habló nuevamente.

-como la detención no ha hecho mucho efecto en usted, voy a darle otro castigo. –El dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunté curiosa.

-Los sabados tenemos un proyecto para ayudar a niños con problemas económicos y sociales a aprender.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –pregunté sin entender nada.

-No tenemos muchos voluntarios, por lo que su castigo será venir aquí y enseñar a esos niños cualquier cosa.

-¿Esta pidiéndome que le enseñe a mocosos? –me exalté, yo odiaba a los niños.

-Niños. –El corrigió. –Y va a hacerlo con una sonrisa en la cara, a menos de que quiera que en vez de un día sean todos los sábados.

-Al parecer no tengo elección. –dije saliendo molesta del despacho.

La señora Pope levantó la cabeza de su crucigrama solo para observarme con reproche, yo lo sonreí con falsedad.

Fui hasta mi casillero para meter todos los libros en él. Odiaba tener que caminar con mi mochila pesada.

Cuando abrí la puerta, algo cayó. Me agaché para recogerlo y percibí que era un sobre.

_Para Rosalie Hale. _

Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, _¿Quién demonios me había dejado una carta a mi?_

"_Si quieres recuperar a Jacob Black, déjame un sobre con tu respuesta en el casillero B213."_

Leí la estúpida carta miles de veces, nadie firmaba. De seguro era una broma de mal gusto.

Cerré la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria y caminé en dirección a casa.

El caminó se me hizo cortó, me distraje pensando en la extraña carta.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, fui hasta la nevera para ver si había algo de comer, y como siempre estaba vacía.

Leí un mensaje que estaba pegado en la puerta.

"_Seattle, vuelvo el sábado, compórtate" _Bufé, de seguro se había ido para estar con su novia.

En el mensaje no había ni una nota de afecto. Si bien mi padre nunca había sido un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos, por lo menos firmaba con un cuídate, un nos vemos luego o con te quiero.

Ahora solo me pedía que me comportase.

Encontré un paquete de palomitas para hacer en el microondas y una lata de soda hasta la mitad, decidí que sería un buen almuerzo. Me arrepentí de haber tomado la soda directamente desde la lata, pues en un descuido vertí todo su contenido encima de mi camiseta.

Corrí a cambiarme, en el armario solo quedaba la camiseta rosa. El destino quería que la usara. Pero me negué, yo jamás usaría algo así, fui hasta la habitación de mi hermano.

El lugar estaba hecho un asco. Alex era increíblemente desordenado. Había calcetines sucios regados por el piso, la cama estaba desecha y había miles de vasos y platos con restos de comida sobre la cómoda.

Abrí el cajón donde sabia guardaba sus camisetas viejas, y saqué mi preferida. Alex al igual que todos en mi familia era fanático de los Yankees de New York.

La camiseta me quedaba enorme, pero que importaba estaba sola en casa y nadie me vería usándola.

Cuando estaba cerrando el cajón encontré algo que habría preferido nunca haber visto. Una caja de preservativos abierta.

Hice una mueca de asco, y salí corriendo de ahí.

Llamé a papá solo para avisarle que había llegado a casa. Solo atendió la segunda vez que marqué.

-Estoy ocupado. –dijo molesto, escuché a alguien reír tras él. Era la voz de una chica joven.

-Solo llamaba para avisar que ya he visto tu mensaje. –hice una mueca, al recordar su corto mensaje.

-bien…-el dijo cortante. –Adiós.

-Te quiero. –murmure, pero la llamada ya había sido cortada.

Sentí algo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, luego recordé la carta. ¿Quién la habría enviado? ¿Estaban tratando de tomarme el pelo? ¿Sería verdad? ¿Alguien quería ayudarme a recuperar a Jake?

Pensé en mi mejor amigo, en cómo me había tratado esta mañana. Cuando lo único que yo estaba haciendo era ayudar a Bella. Recordé como el orangután la había defendido, me sentí triste. Rechazada.

No entendía que me estaba pasando. A estas alturas el rechazo debería serme indiferente. Pero esta vez me dolía más que nunca.

Cuando una lagrima amenazaba en caer de mis ojos, escuché que tocaron la campanilla.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hola, como algunas de ustedes saben hoy estoy de cumpleaños...y por eso les traigo un nuevo capitulo <span>_

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Hay chicas que me han dicho que les parece que la relación va muy lenta… Y yo lo he hecho así de propósito, no me parecen reales las cosas del amor a primera vista y esas baboserías, especialmente si estamos hablando de dos personajes demasiado orgullosos como para admitirse estar enamorados._

_No se impacienten, las cosas entre Emm y Rose van a ir mejorando, pero todo a su debido tiempo._

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettsMcCartysangel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 17: Por favor, que alguien me golpee.**

_Cuando una lágrima amenazaba en caer de mis ojos, escuché que tocaron la campanilla._

Abrí la puerta, curiosa ¿Quién podría ser? Tuve que parpadear varias veces ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el orangután aquí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté curiosa, mi voz sonó cansada.

-soy tu tutor ¿recuerdas? – Yo asentí, recordando ese pequeño detalle.

_-_¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? –No tenia ánimos de estudiar, mucho menos con él. –No estoy de humor para estudiar.

Él pareció pensarlo, por un momento pensé que accedería.

_-_Ni hablar, ya estoy aquí. –Me hizo a un lado para entrar en la casa. –Ve por tus cosas.-Ordenó.

Caminé hacia las escaleras, luego de darle una mirada de desprecio. Odiaba que me digieran que hacer.

-¿Quién es "J"?-preguntó de repente, fijando su mirada en uno de los dibujos. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no quería que supiera que había tenido un encaprichamiento por Jasper Whitlock.

-No te importa. –Dije finalmente, él alzó una ceja. –Empecemos ¿quieres?

Asintió, yo por mi parte me alegre de que haya dejado pasar el tema de Jasper. Pasamos una hora repasando. No tuve que esforzarme mucho para no discutir con él, ni siquiera tenía ánimos para eso. No podía dejar de pensar en él y Bella, en como la había defendido, en cómo me había observado con desprecio.

-Tengo sed. –Dijo luego de un rato, yo fruncí el ceño –Ve a buscarme algo para tomar.

-Búscatelo tu solo. –respondí molesta.

-¿estás sugiriendo que quieres que me sienta como en casa? –Lo observé, el tipo tenía razón.

-No, claro que no. –me levanté y fui hasta la cocina.

Agradecí tener una excusa para alejarme de él, su presencia me dejaba nerviosa. Era como si todo lo que estaba alrededor desapareciera, solo quedábamos él y yo. Me era imposible concentrarme con él a mi lado.

¿Qué mierda me pasaba con este tipo? Negué con la cabeza, cuando una palabra cruzó mi mente.

No podía negar que el orangután era guapo, pero todo lo que tenia de atractivo lo tenia de idiota y arrogante.

Tomé un vaso del mostrador y lo llené con agua. Cuando estaba intentando cerrar el grifo, este se soltó y quedó en mi mano. Antes de que tuviese tiempo de maldecir, el agua saltó por todos lados, empapándome.

Finalmente logré cerrar la llave.

Miré hacia la puerta, esperando que el orangután se apareciera ante tamaño alboroto. Me sorprendí al no verlo ahí.

Tomé el puto vaso de agua y caminé hasta el comedor donde estaba él, muy concentrado con MI celular en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Pregunté molesta.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Preguntó mirándome con los ojos desorbitados, ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

-Yo pregunté primero. –dije arrebatándole el celular de las manos.

-Tú realmente tienes algo con el agua. –me molestó, me sonroje al recordar el día en que lo conocí.

-No te hagas… -Lo reté. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Intentaba apagarlo. –dijo dándose de hombros.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Habíamos quedado que nada de celulares mientras estudiábamos. –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero si ni siquiera ha tocado. –me exalté.

-pero podría hacerlo. –puse los ojos.

-Como si alguien quisiese llamarme. –murmuré bajo, él me escuchó.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –dijo de repente. -¿Quién querría hablar con una mocosa insoportable como tú? –el sonrió mostrando sus malditos hoyuelos.

-Cállate idiota. – puse el vaso en la mesa.

-pudiste haberme dicho que no tenias agua. –comentó, yo lo observé curiosa.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunté. –Aquí está tu puta agua. –dije apuntando al vaso.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? –preguntó, de seguro se pensaba que con lo que lo odiaba la había sacado del sanitario. Sonreí ante la idea.

-Del manantial junto al arcoíris. –respondí con sarcasmo.

-No era necesario que te dieras un baño en él. – respondió también sarcástico, lo observé con odio.

-muy gracioso. – dije. – ¿Te la vas a tomar o no? – El se dio de hombros.

-Ya se me quitó la sed. –dijo, yo apreté mis puños con fuerza._ Idiota._

-Voy a…

-¿Vas a qué? ¿Golpearme? –preguntó viendo mis puños.

-No sería una mala idea. –el sonrió.

-Seria una terrible idea. –habló con calma. –Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que me golpees.

Respiré profundamente intentando calmarme.

-Terminemos luego con esto. –volví a mi asiento y tomé el gastado libro de biología.

El asintió poniéndose en plan de profesor nuevamente. Tenía que admitir que era mucho más fácil lidiar con Emmett cuando estaba así.

Estaba intentando explicarme el ciclo de Krebs o algo así. ¿Existe algo más aburrido que eso?

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquila y prestar atención? –habló de repente, yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba balanceando mi silla y haciendo rayas en mi cuaderno.

-No. –dije sin pensar, me arrepentí en seguida al ver su mirada de furia.

El puso el pie en la parte de atrás de mi silla, el tiempo se detuvo. Sentí el vértigo en mi estomago, preparándome para una caída, involuntariamente intenté sostenerme de algo para evitar estrellarme contra el suelo. Sin darme cuenta agarré el brazo del orangután haciendo que ambos cayéramos.

No sé cómo nos las arreglamos para caer de la forma en que lo hicimos, yo caí sobre él, Gracias a Dios no fue al contrario o ahora sería puré. El tipo era enorme.

Nuestros rostros quedaron pegados, mis labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de él. Cerré los ojos, avergonzada e incapaz de moverme.

Segundos después abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una mirada de odio del orangután. _Mala idea._

-¿Lo siento? –me disculpé aun confundida.

-¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué me tiraste? –preguntó intentando incorporarse, pero yo continuaba sobre él. Me sonrojé violentamente cuando pasó su mirada por mi cuerpo, me removí enseguida.

-Tú fuiste el que me hizo caer primero. –Dije recordando que todo eso había pasado gracias a su estúpida broma.

-¿Y decidiste que entonces yo tenía que caer también? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí. –solté. –Ósea no… -me sonrojé. –Yo solo intenté sostenerme para no caer.

-¿de mi brazo? –el preguntó desesperado.

-No sabía que era tu brazo, fue todo muy rápido. –expliqué el puso los ojos.

-Eres más tonta de lo que pensaba. –dijo, yo hice una mueca. No era la primera vez que me decía eso.

-¡Oh por favor! –me desesperé. –Todo esto fue tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? –el se molestó más aun. –Yo no soy el idiota desesperante balanceando la silla.

Yo bufé.

-Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que cayeras. –dijo terminando de ponerse de pie.

Lo observé con odio, el muy idiota tenía razón. No era la primera vez que me caía por balancear la silla.

-Cállate. –me puse de pie. –Creo que será mejor que sigamos con la estúpida clase otro día.

-Aun no me has dicho que te pasó. –dijo clavando su mirada en la camiseta de mi hermano. Me sonroje como nunca, la camiseta estaba completamente pegada a mi cuerpo.

-decidí que quería tomar una ducha con ropa –Dije con sarcasmo, el sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Pudiste haberme invitado. –Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida mis mejillas ardían demasiado.

Me guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejándome furiosa, confundida y avergonzada.

…

Fui a la lavandería, el canasto de la ropa sucia estaba lleno. Como ya no me quedaba nada que vestir en el armario, no me quedaba de otra que lavar mi propia ropa.

No podía ser tan difícil.

Metí dos de mis camisetas y un jeans a la lavadora. Abrí la caja donde se supone que iba el detergente y lo vertí dentro.

En ninguna parte decía cuanto detergente y suavizante debía utilizar, por lo que lo coloqué todo. Como decía Jake, mejor que sobre a que falte.

Programé la máquina para que parase luego de una hora, y me fui a ver la televisión.

Para variar no había nada bueno, ¿Cuál es el sentido de tener tantos canales, si van a dar la misma mierda todos los días? Luego de dar tres vueltas por todos los canales me decidí por ver un viejo capitulo de the big bang theory, ya lo había visto millones de veces, pero no había nada mejor.

Estaba riéndome de una de las estupideces de Sheldon, cuando vi la espuma avanzando peligrosamente por la sala. _Mierda._

Me levanté presurosa y corrí hasta la lavandería, resbalándome en el piso de la cocina y chocando contra algo.

Me puse de pie y avancé con cuidado hasta la máquina de lavar. Estaba descontrolada, saltaba, hacia ruidos raros y había espuma por todos lados. Desesperada agarré toda la ropa sucia del cesto y comencé a hacer pilas para detener la espuma que estaba avanzando demasiado.

-¿Qué hiciste? –me asuste y perdí el equilibrio. Josh me observaba entre divertido y molesto.

-Lavaba la ropa. –expliqué.

-se supone que debes ponerla dentro de la maquina. –el dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso. –me molesté. –No sé qué pasó.

-Cuando me dijeron que venga a vigilar que no destruyeras la casa pensé que estaban bromeando.

-Déjate de decir estupideces y ayúdame. –estaba muy molesta ¿es que nada me salía bien?

Al cabo de dos horas, Josh y yo logramos secar todo.

-Vamos a tener que lavar todo eso. –dijo apuntando la pila de ropa sucia que yo había usado para detener la espuma.

-Yo no voy a hacerlo. –dije frunciendo el ceño y abriendo la máquina para sacar la ropa que había metido ahí.

-No te preocupes, no te pediría eso ni en un millón de años. –dijo riendo.

Cuando miré como habían quedado mis camisetas, no pude evitar tragar en seco. Estaban arruinadas.

-Mierda –dije examinando mi antes blanca camiseta de kiss, que ahora era de un gris azulado. La otra no estaba mucho mejor, también se había teñido del mismo color. Miré el jeans, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Nunca has oído que hay que separar la ropa por color? –preguntó riéndose.

-¿Desde cuándo eres el señor yo-se-todo-sobre-lavar-ropa? –pregunté irritada.

-No hay que ser un experto para saberlo. –dijo dándose de hombros.

Yo bufé, de pronto mi estomago sonó, recordándome que mi almuerzo había sido muy pobre.

-Voy a pedir algo para comer. –dijo. –tengo noticias. –Yo hice una mueca, eso no podía ser bueno.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Puse la mesa, mientras Josh vertía todo en los recipientes.

-este restaurante es grandioso. –dije metiéndome un pedazo de pollo en la boca. -voy a extrañarlo. –dijo mi hermano, yo lo miré sorprendida ¿es que acaso iban a cerrarlo?

-¿por qué? –si lo cerraban solo quedaría la pizzería.

-Me van a trasladar. –dijo como si nada. Yo deje de comer, eso era incluso peor.

-no pueden. ¿Por qué? –salté preocupada, no podían llevarse a mi hermano mayor. –Tienes que hablar con Charlie. –dije recordando al amigo de mi padre, que también era el jefe de Josh.

-No estás entendiendo. –el dijo negando con la cabeza. –Yo pedí el traslado.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté incorporándome.

-necesito más acción Rose. –explicó. –Lo más interesante que me ha tocado hacer fue cerrar la carretera porque un camión de patatas se había volcado.

-no es cierto ¿no recuerdas el oso? ¿O ese tipo que te amenazó con su tenedor para que no le quitaras su whisky?

El sonrió y me revolvió el cabello.

-Me enviaran a New York, Rose. –dijo emocionado. –te das cuenta de lo que eso significa.

-¿Qué serás asesinado por traficantes? –respondí molesta.

-Lo ves… ese es un riesgo que jamás correría en Forks. –parecía demasiado alegre ante la perspectiva de ser asesinado.

-¿estás mal de la cabeza? –pregunté. –Papá jamás te dejaría.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, está de acuerdo. –dijo yo puse los ojos.

-Como siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de todo. –Comenté clavando con furia mi tenedor en un pedazo de pollo.

-No esta vez, los chicos aun no lo saben. –Yo sonreí.

-Vale… pero aun no me agrada la idea de que vayas a abandonarnos. –murmuré, no quería que se alejara, de repente sentí como si mi familia se estuviese desmoronando.

-No voy a abandonarlos.

-New York está al otro lado del país. –exclamé.

-puedes ir a verme cuando quieras. –ofreció, yo lo observé molesta. ¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar dinero para ir a New York?

-¿Cuando te vas? –pregunté después de un rato, Josh hizo una mueca.

-Este fin de semana. –Dijo, yo abrí la boca para insultarlo pero no fui capaz de producir ningún sonido.

-¡Santa mierda, Josh! –finalmente pude pensar en un insulto coherente. - ¿Y solo me lo dices ahora?

-Hey, cuida tu vocabulario. –me advirtió, yo resoplé. –Me he enterado esta mañana.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – pregunté, no estaba preparada para alejarme de mi hermano.

-Necesitan refuerzos, y quieren entrenarme. –yo sentí, sin saber que decir.

-No es el fin del mundo Rosie. –Hice una mueca ante el diminutivo, odiaba que me llamaran Rosie.

-Como digas… -No estaba a fin de continuar discutiendo, no tenia sentido, el idiota de mi hermano ya habia tomado una puta decisión.

-New York, es una ciudad genial. –dijo intentando convencerme.

-Si te gustan las multitudes. –Respondí aburrida. – Si por alguna razón hay un apocalipsis zombi, serás hombre muerto. –Las grandes ciudades eran las primeras en caer.

Josh sonrió.

-Voy a extrañarte enana. –dijo revolviéndome el cabello y sirviéndose más comida.

-Ya se me quitó el hambre. –me puse de pie, necesitaba estar sola.

-No puedo comer todo esto yo solo… -Aun quedaba muchísima comida.

-Entonces llévatela a New York. –me voltee y fui directamente hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que mi hermano estaba sonriendo ante mi infantil actitud.

_¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? _en menos de una semana todo estaba de cabeza abajo.

Encendí el viejo radio de mi habitación y coloqué un CD que había robado de las cosas de Jackson. No había nada mejor que relajarse con las canciones de AC/DC.

….

…

Desperté con la puerta de casa cerrándose. Miré el puto reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que la estúpida alarma comenzara con su sonido infernal. Diez minutos que me harían muchísima falta.

Me levanté de la cama pesadamente y fui hasta el cuarto de baño, tomé una rápida ducha fría. Mi padre había olvidado pagar el gas. _Genial._

Los jeans que había lavado la noche anterior ya estaban secos, por lo menos tenía algo decente para cubrir mi trasero. Las camisetas estaban arruinadas, por lo que ni siquiera pensé en ponérmelas. Fui hasta el cuarto de Alex y agarré una camiseta vieja de los Beattles. Tenía el cuello rasgado. Pero era lo único decente que había ahí, era eso o una camiseta que decía "si, te estoy mirando las bubíes". Lo que definitivamente solo afirmaría los estúpidos rumores del instituto.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me sorprendí al sentir el aroma del café y ver una nota en la mesa.

"Ayer me dejaste comiendo solo, ahora te toca a ti…

Comételo todo, estas muy delgada.

Te quiero, enana"

Sonreí al ver la nota de Josh, había una rosquilla con glaseado de frutilla en un plato y una taza de café de grano. Tenía que admitir que mi hermano sí que sabía como hacer las paces. No eran ositos de gomitas, pero no estaba nada de mal.

Me comí todo muy rápido, y salí hecha una bala hacia el instituto. Llegué más rápido que nunca.

-Hale… -escuché a Tanya llamar, la ignoré y continúe en dirección a mi casillero.

-Hale… -continuó. –Te estoy hablando idiota. –estaba chillando, yo me voltee para observarla con odio.

-¿Qué carajos se te ofrece? –pregunté poniéndome a la defensiva, con esta tipa no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-Bájame el tono… -advirtió, vi como dos de sus oxigenadas amigas se ponían junto a ella.

-A Tanya nadie le habla así. –Lila, su más reciente seguidora me regaño. Yo puse los ojos.

-Cállate Lila. –Tanya le dijo molesta, la chica palideció y asintió efusivamente.

-No te metas con lo que es mío, Hale. –Tanya me advirtió, yo la mire con mi mejor cara de WTF, ¿Y ahora que le había hecho yo?

-¿De qué demonios me hablas? –pregunté confundida.

-No te hagas la estúpida maldito fenómeno. –me insultó, habría continuado haciéndolo si no fuese porque el orangután apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué tal guapo? –su voz cambió de bruja histérica a zorra en acción. Se acercó a Emmett, de tal modo que quedó tocando su pecho. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

El sonrió, mostrando sus putos e irresistibles hoyuelos.

-Mira, ya te dije que no estoy interesado… -La apartó, las amigas de Tanya abrieron la boca en señal de sorpresa. Yo intenté ocultar la sonrisa que bailaba en mis labios.

-¿eres gay? –la tipa preguntó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Si es la única forma de deshacerme de ti… -comenzó, ella estaba hecha una furia. Yo tomé mi teléfono y le saqué una foto.

-¿Qué mierda haces? –preguntó desviando toda su cólera hacia mí, yo solo me di de hombros.

-Congelo el momento… -dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –No es todo los días que alguien rechaza tu pack de enfermedades venéreas.

Vi como el orangután hacia una mueca, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que yo había provocado.

- Hale… -ella estaba más molesta que nunca, la humillación podía hacer aflorar lo peor de alguien, extendió su mano como con intención de golpearme, yo estaba lista para defenderme pero algo la detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra. –La voz de Emmett estaba cargada de odio, un odio que por primera vez no estaba dirigido a mí.

Ella lo observó como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado? –ella preguntó visiblemente alterada. –Es Rosalie Hale.

-Sé perfectamente quien es. –Dijo él, ella retrocedió. Emmett podía ser muy intimidante cuando quería.

-¿Entonces porque la defiendes? –La rabia en su voz haría que cualquier otro repensase sus palabras, pero Emmett ni se inmuto.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. –dijo sin más. –Ahora vete de aquí. –Le ordenó y ella obedeció.

_¿Estaba soñando? Por favor que alguien me golpee._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola… espero que les haya gustado…<em>**

_Chicas, yo sé que quieren que el amor vaya más rápido pero a mí no me gusta así… prefiero las cosas más realistas. Odio esas historias en las que ya en el segundo capítulo se están diciendo te amo. Es ridículo. Más cuandos e trata de personajes tan complejos como los que he intentado crear en esta historia._

_Rose no cree en cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera cree en el amor. Emmett, ha tenido miles de problemas y no está en sus planes enamorarse de alguien. _

_Por lo que espero que entiendan que las cosas no pueden ser tan rápidas entre ellos… Y si no lo entienden, bueno… como diría mi Rose: Que más da, No se puede agradar a todo el mundo…_

**_Xoxo_**

**_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettsMcCartysangel_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 18: Tonta, mil veces tonta**

_-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti. –dijo sin más. –Ahora vete de aquí. –Le ordenó y ella obedeció. _

_¿Estaba soñando? Por favor que alguien me golpee._

_Vi como Tania y sus arpías se alejaban y luego desvié mi mirada a Emmett._

-¡¿Qué miras?! –El orangután preguntó al ver que yo lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –pregunté completamente confundida.

-Si no te metieras en tantos problemas, yo no tendría que andar por ahí defendiéndote. –explicó, haciéndome enfurecer. _¿Defendiéndome?_

-No necesito que me defiendan. –dije. –Yo sé hacerlo perfectamente.

-Iba a golpearte. –Emmett me observó con odio.

-Y yo se lo habría devuelto. –No era la primera vez que Tanya intentaba golpearme. La chica golpeaba como un mocoso de dos años.

-Como sea...Tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo intentando desviar el tema, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-No hasta que me expliques, ¿por qué demonios me defendiste? – Lo observé a los ojos, el frunció el ceño. –Pensé que me odiabas. –murmure.

-Supongo que te lo debía. –dijo de repente. ¿El orangután me debía algo a mí?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté aun más confundida.

-Por lo que hiciste ayer por Bella. –Explicó, y eso me dolió. Creo que habría preferido el golpe de Tanya a escucharlo decir eso.

No supe que responder, el odio que sentía por esa chica en este momento era demasiado como para permitirme pensar en algo concreto.

-¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo? –pregunté, ahora era yo quien quería desviar el tema.

-Es sobre nuestras clases. –Ja, las iba a cancelar. No podía darme mejor noticia. ¿Pero porque sentía como si fuese lo peor que podría pasarme?

-Ya me buscaré otro tutor. –dije restándole importancia, el me observó como si estuviese loca.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? –yo lo miré confundida. –Yo soy tu tutor, y vas a tener que conformarte con eso.

-Pero pensé… -comencé a explicarme, pero él me corto.

-tienes examen en dos semanas. –Se apoyó en un casillero. Lo miré sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que yo era siempre la ultima en enterarme de todo?

-¿es en serio? –pregunté.

-Necesitaras esforzarte más si quieres aprobar. –dijo molesto, yo hice una mueca. El orangután tenía razón.

-¿entonces cual es el plan? –pregunté, si el orangután se había molestado en venir a hablarme era por algo.

-¿es que acaso soy yo quien tiene que pensar en todo? –se exaltó.

-Bueno yo pensé… -¿en qué demonios había pensado? ¿Por qué él habría querido ayudarme? Solo era mi tutor.

Él tenía una ceja alzada, esperando a que yo continuara hablando.

-Ok, lo admito… -dije dándome por vencida. –Sí, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. –el sonrió burlonamente. -¿Era eso lo que querías escuchar?

-Pensé que sería más difícil. -Tenía una estúpida sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-Estoy desesperada. –admití, el hizo una mueca. –Si no paso este examen, voy a reprobar. -¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto al orangután?

-Lo sé, tus calificaciones apestan. –dijo, yo lo vi con odio.

-¿Por qué querrías ayudarme? –pregunté confusa, después de todo Emmett y yo no éramos precisamente amigos.

-Tómalo como un desafío. –me guiñó el ojo, yo me sonroje. –Adoro los desafíos.

Y con eso se marchó, dejándome ahí con la boca abierta. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? Había tenido una conversación con el orangután sin que acabara en una batalla campal. Me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrarme sonriendo como una boba.

¿Qué carajos me pasaba? ¿Y qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?

Fui hasta mi siguiente clase, historia. Hice una mueca al recordar a la señorita Watts.

Cuando llegué al salón la clase ya había comenzado, me distraje tanto con el orangután que ni siquiera presté atención en la hora.

Watts me observaba con odio, mientras acomodaba mis cosas en el único lugar vacio. El cual estaba junto a Jake. _Oh, destino. Eres un perro._

Mientras la profesora hablaba sobre alguna de las guerras mundiales, corté un papel de mi cuaderno y escribí una nota para Jacob. Si no me respondía los mensajes de celular, tendría que responder este.

"¿hasta cuando piensas seguir peleado conmigo?" Lo doblé y lo deje en su mesa, vi de reojo como dudaba si tomarlo o no, hasta que finalmente lo leyó.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, vi como escribía alguna cosa en el papel.

"Creo habértelo dejado bastante claro ayer" Leí varias veces, sin entender a que se refería.

"¿de qué hablas?" escribí completamente confundida.

"del mensaje, ¿de qué más?" Respondió, yo miré mi celular en busca de algún mensaje de Jake, pero no había nada.

Le hice una seña, haciéndole saber que no me había enviado nada. El murmuró alguna cosa y escribió en un nuevo papel.

"No importa, déjame en paz" Me dolió leer esas palabras, pero por un lado agradecía que las haya escrito y que no me las dijera en la cara.

-Hale, Black. –Watts nos llamó la atención. -¿alguno de ustedes puede responderme que países participaron de la primera guerra mundial?

Vi como Jake me daba una mirada de odio.

-¿México? –respondí, sin pensar. Fue el primer país que se me vino a la cabeza.

Toda la clase comenzó a carcajearse, yo me sonrojé.

-Deje de mandar notitas y presté atención. –La profesora demandó, dándose la vuelta y reanudando su discurso.

La clase pasó lenta, era muy aburrido no tener con quien bromear. A cada cinco minutos miraba en dirección a Jacob esperando que cambiase de opinión.

Corrí a la cafetería, necesitaba comer algo dulce. El azúcar siempre me animaba. Como siempre estaba repleto, casi no había mesas vacías. Vi como Jake caminaba junto con Bella y Angela Weber hasta una mesa, en la que los esperaban Benjamin y Erik Yorkie.

Al parecer la mesa que compartíamos Jake y yo, sería solo para mí.

-Hola Rubia. –escuché a Rodrick, llamar a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué tal? –saludé, llevándome un pedazo de pastel de chocolate a la boca.

-¿Todo listo para hoy? –preguntó, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté curiosa.

-El ensayo… No me digas que lo has olvidado. –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, yo bufe.

-Como crees… te estaba tomando el pelo. –Mentí.

-Genial… Entonces nos vemos más tarde. –Agarró uno de mis caramelos, y se fue.

Al menos tendría con que distraerme, cantar siempre me había ayudado a relajarme.

Cuando el receso terminó tuve que correr a mi salón de sociología. Quien sea que haya diseñado este edificio debía de haber tenido propulsores en los tenis.

Fui directamente hasta mi lugar en el fondo del salón. Al poco rato sentí como alguien tiraba de la silla en el lugar junto al mío. Levante la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Parece que has visto un fantasma. –Se burló el orangután.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté intentando recordar si lo había visto en esa clase antes.

-Lo mismo que tu. –dijo con tono aburrido.

-Hale ¿nuevamente tendré que decirle que deje las coqueterías para el final de la clase? –Preguntó el profesor entrando en la sala. _Oh…_

Luego de un rato de escuchar a mi profesor hablar sobre "confianza" y "respeto", nos pidió que hiciéramos duplas para discutir sobre el tema de: Infidelidad.

Siempre que hacíamos duplas yo quedaba sola, mi profesor era tan estúpido que siempre olvidaba que éramos número impar.

-Hale, parece que hoy esta de suerte. –dijo dirigiéndose a mí, yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-El señor McCarthy y usted harán una buena pareja. –Apuntó al orangután, yo me sonroje como nunca y Emmett sonrió con burla. _Maldito engreído._

-Pero… -iba a discutir, pero me callé al ver que ambos me observaban esperando alguna respuesta lógica. Y la verdad es que no podía pensar en nada.

-Tienen veinte minutos para entregarme un ensayo sobre su discusión. –Le habló a toda la clase.

Levanté la mirada, y me encontré con Emmett viéndome curioso. Mis mejillas continuaban ardiendo.

-Ya deja de mirarme. –Le reclamé, incomoda el sonrió con burla.

-Será mejor que empecemos luego. –dije al ver que él no decía nada.

-Como quieras… -se dio de hombros y se recostó en su asiento. –Comienza. –me hizo señales con la mano, yo me enfurecí.

-No voy a hacer todo, mientras tu estas aquí sentado sin hacer nada. –Yo miré con odio, el no dejaba de sonreír como idiota.

-No, nunca te dejaría hacerlo todo tu sola. –Habló de repente, yo lo miré confundida. –No quiero reprobar. –Le arrojé mi lapicera.

-Idiota. –murmuré, el me vio con odio.

-Infidelidad…-dijo serio. –De seguro eres una experta en el tema. –Comentó, haciéndome enfurecer aun más.

-¿Qué demonios crees que eres? –hablé entre dientes, mirándolo con odio.

-Oh, vamos. –se dio de hombros. –No es necesario que te hagas la santa.

-Cállate. –ordené. –El que tu novia te sea infiel no quiere decir que todas las mujeres lo sean. –Hablé sin pensar. El me miraba con odio y rabia.

-¿De qué carajos me estás hablando? –preguntó intentando contener la voz para no llamar la atención de todos en el salón.

-De tu querida Isabella ¿De quién más? –Dije. _Mierda tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua._

Si antes me miraba con odio, lo de ahora era mucho peor… Era como si quisiera apuñalarme miles de veces para luego cortarme en pequeños pedacitos, que de seguro utilizaría para alimentar a algún perro hambriento.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bella? –Preguntó conteniéndose para no montar una escena.

¡Oh, claro! Olvidaba que para todos Isabella Swan era una santa, una muchacha tímida y llena de encantos. Bufé, ese papel de mosquita muerta no me engañaba.

-Ella está contigo, pero aun así le hace ojitos a Jake y a Cullen. –Expliqué desviando mi mirada, no quería que creyera que yo estaba interesada en él.

-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella. –me advirtió, podía sentir sus ojos furiosos sobre mí.

-Yo digo lo que quiero de quien quiero. –Dije viéndolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, a mí nadie me decía que hacer o decir. –Además Bella me ha traído muchos problemas. –Recordé las malditas peleas con Jake.

-No te metas con ella. –Estaba muy molesto. Me dolió que defendiera a la nueva de esa forma, se notaba que sentía algo por ella.

-Mira, entiendo que quieras defender a tu novia, pero…

-Eres absurdamente tonta. –me cortó, y se echó a reír.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Sus putos cambios de humor me confundían. Yo lo miré con odio, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme tonta? ¿Y qué tenía todo esto de divertido?

-Vale, continuemos con el trabajo ¿quieres? –pregunté, viendo que Emmett solo me observaba con burla.

Luego de doce minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos terminamos nuestro ensayo sobre infidelidad. El orangután lo había escrito prácticamente solo ya que según él, yo ayudaba más manteniéndome callada. Cuando fui a entregar el trabajo a la mesa del profesor este me observó incrédulo.

-Vaya, Hale. –Miró el ensayo rápidamente. –Estoy impresionado, más de tres líneas. –Ironizó, yo lo observé molesta.

Era verdad que yo nunca había sido capaz de hacer un trabajo con más de tres líneas, pero eso no le daba el derecho de burlarse de mí. Se supone que los profesores tenían que ayudarnos a mejorar ¿no?

-Supongo que estaba inspirada. –Dije aburrida, dándole a entender que su broma no me había hecho gracia.

Con eso salí del salón y caminé decididamente hasta el casillero B213, solo para dejar una simpática respuesta a la estúpida nota que algún idiota había escrito para molestarme.

"Si quieres conservar tu puto trasero, deja de molestarme"

Sonreí con satisfacción cuando deslicé el papel por la puerta del casillero.

…

-¿Qué canción voy a cantar? –pregunté a Rodrick, mientras entrabamos en lo que parecía ser una cochera.

-¿Tienes algo en mente? –me miró curioso, yo solo sonreí.

-Tal vez… -dije pensando en una de mis canciones preferidas.

-Ya me dirás de que se trata. –habló dejando la guitarra apoyada en una pared. –Ahora, voy a presentarte al resto de la banda.

Tres chicos me observaban curiosos, yo sonreí a modo de saludo.

-Chicos esta es la voz de la que les hablé, Rose. –hizo una seña con las manos. –Rose, estos son Derek, Louis y Stan.

Derek me guiñó un ojo, Louis asintió con la cabeza y Stan desvió su mirada al suelo. Todos estaban vestidos de negro y parecía que llevaban delineador en los ojos. _Los tipos usaban más maquillaje que yo._

-¿en que canción estabas pensando? –preguntó Rodrick mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Zombie. –Dije sonriendo. –De The cramberries.

Él parecía sorprendido.

-Vaya. –el sonrió. –Pensé que dirías que quería cantar algo de Lady gaga, o una mierda como esa.

-Me ofendes. –Fruncí el ceño, yo odiaba ese tipo de música. –Eso apesta.

-Pues entonces estamos de acuerdo. –Dijo tendiéndome una mano.

Quedamos en que nos juntaríamos a ensayar todos los martes, los chicos iban a aprender la canción para que yo pudiera cantarla. Resultó que la pasé bastante bien, Derek y Louis me trataban como a una más, Stan por otro lado era reservado y tímido, y solo me dirigía la palabra cuando yo le preguntaba algo directamente.

Pasé por el mercado sabiendo que en casa no había nada para comer. Cuando crucé la puerta el señor Hering me observó con cara de pocos amigos. Bufé, ese hombre era amable con todo el mundo, excepto conmigo.

Bueno, no podía culparlo. En más de una ocasión había dejado el pequeño almacén hecho un completo desastre.

-¿Espagueti o Lasaña? –escuché una voz conocida preguntar a lo lejos.

-Lasaña. –el orangután respondió, hice una mueca. Estaba hablando con Isabella.

Pasé por ellos rápidamente, cruzando los dedos para que no me vieran.

-Hale, ten cuidado, te estoy observando. –El viejo Hering advirtió. _Genial, justo ahora decidía hablarme._

-No voy a hacer nada. –Le dije viéndolo molesta.

Vi de reojo como Emmett ocultaba una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunté molesta. De nuevo sentí esa maldita necesidad de pelearme con él.

-De ti. –Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse, yo lo miré con furia.

Bella nos observaba asustada.

-Emm, será mejor que nos vayamos. –Habló ella. –Ya tengo todo.

-Si… ¿por qué mejor no escuchas a Bella y te largas? –miré a la castaña molesta.

-Tú no me dices que hacer. –El me retó. –Niña tonta.

Escuché a Bella murmurar algo como "aquí vamos otra vez", pero lo dejé pasar, poco me importaba lo que la nueva pensase.

-Y tú no te rías de mí. –devolví. –Y ya deja de insultarme, cavernícola.

Cuando este iba a acercarse más a mí, Bella se puso entre los dos.

-Emmett, cálmate. –dijo mirando al orangután que me observaba molesto. –Ya déjala.

-No te metas Bella. –Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo. Yo me sonrojé como nunca y vi como la muchacha retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras. –dijo marchándose hacia la caja, donde el señor Hering nos observaba con cara de pocos amigos. –Pero voy a decirle a mamá.

¿Qué? ¿Y qué le importaba a Emmett lo que Bella le digiera a su madre? Un pensamiento cruzó mi cabeza. Era ridículo, imposible. Ni siquiera tenían el mismo apellido.

Tonta, mil veces tonta.

Había hablado mal de su hermana, la había juzgado sin conocerla. ¿No era eso lo que tanto me molestaba de la gente? Que siempre me juzgaban sin conocerme. Además había quedado como una estúpida con Emmett.

Miré a Emmett, que no dejaba de observarme con odio.

-Entonces… ¿es tu hermana? –pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos ahora Rose sabe que Emmett y Bella son hermanos.<em>

_Para la __**Karyna,**__ chica que me preguntó cuántos capítulos serán… No lo sé, la verdad es que la historia va ganando vida en mi cabeza a medida que la voy escribiendo. Realmente no tengo como decirte cuantos capítulos serán._

_Para las que leen un ángel caído, esta semana publiqué un nuevo capítulo. Si, finalmente…_

_Bueno, me despido._

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettsMcCartysangel_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 19: The world against me**

_-Entonces… ¿es tu hermana? –pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa de inocencia. _

No pude distinguir lo que había en su mirada, pero algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

-Es gracioso ¿no? –continué hablando, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme callada. Pero mi lengua no me lo permitía. –Las vueltas de la vida…

Él bufó y suspiró como intentando calmarse.

-Por favor no me golpees. –Dije sin pensar, el me observó sorprendido y luego volvió a su mirada de odio.

-No voy a golpearte. –habló entre dientes. –Ya te he dicho que no golpeo niñitas.

-Que suerte la mía. –dije intentando sonreír.

-Hale… preferiría que usted y su amigo vayan a conversar afuera. –El viejo Hering habló, haciéndonos voltearnos a él.

-¿Nos está echando? –Suspiré con alivió al notar que la furia de Emmett ya no estaba dirigida a mí.

El hombre pareció dudar entre salir corriendo y llamar a la policía.

-No es necesario que llame a la policía. –dije mirando al teléfono en que el viejo tenia apoyada la mano. –Yo ya me iba. –Tomé un paquete de comida basura y caminé hasta el viejo, le tendí el dinero y salí e la tienda echa una bala.

Sonreí orgullosa de mí misma por haberme controlado y no haber montado una batalla campal.

El frío de Forks se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar. Las nubes estaban cargadas, y en cualquier momento comenzaría una tormenta.

Me estremecí, no llevaba nada más que la vieja camiseta de Alex.

Una gota cayó en mi mano, indicándome que la lluvia estaba comenzando. _Mierda, mi puta casa estaba a muchas cuadras de ahí. _En unos segundos ya estaba completamente empapada.

-¿Rosalie? –escuché a alguien preguntar, me puse en mi posición de ataque. Preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Ah, Jackson eres tu… -suspiré aliviada al ver a mi hermano dentro del carro.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –preguntó viéndome con mala cara.

-No había agua en casa, por lo que decidí venir aquí y darme un baño. –respondí molesta. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo ahí?

-No deberías salir con este clima… -respondió. –Vas a cogerte un resfriado.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día sermoneándome o me vas a dejar entrar al carro? –Si seguía parada ahí, de seguro que me pegaría un resfriado.

-Entra… -Dijo quitándole el seguro a la puerta. Cuando estuve dentro me percate de la presencia de otra persona.

-Entonces tú eres la famosa Rosalie. –Dijo una chica pelirroja mirándome fijamente, yo entrecerré los ojos.

-Y tú eres…. No sé quién eres. –Admití, ella rió.

-Soy Esther. –Dijo simpática. Yo continué mirándola desconfiada. Las "amigas" de mis hermanos siempre eran unas zorras.

-Nunca he escuchado nada sobre ti. –Hablé cruzándome de brazos.

-Oh… pero yo sí he escuchado mucho sobre ti. –Ella sonrió con suficiencia, yo bufé.

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo corrí hasta la lavandería a buscar alguna toalla. Mi hermano y Esther fueron directamente hasta la cocina.

-No hay nada para comer. –le advertí con un grito, recordando la nevera vacía. –He intentado ir al almacén, pero el viejo Hering me corrió.

Escuché a Jackson reír.

-Ese hombre sí que te odia. –comentó cuando me reuní con ellos en la cocina.

-Que se sume a la lista. –dije molesta.

-Pero no puedes culparlo. –él rió, Esther nos observaba curiosa. –Has destruido ese lugar miles de veces.

-¿Cómo? –la chica preguntó, yo puse los ojos.

-Solo fueron dos veces. –expliqué, Jackson tendía a exagerar las cosas. –Y no fue enteramente mi culpa.

-Oh, claro que no. –el se burló. –Ese perro entró ahí por pura voluntad.

-¡hey! Si no hubiese entrado a la tienda, me habría convertido en comida para perro. –Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar a la bestia de los Mallory.

-Eres la única persona que sale a la calle con chuletas de cerdo en los bolsillos. –Y con eso se carcajeó, vi de reojo como Esther intentaba contenerse.

Yo hice una mueca, Jackson tenía razón. Había sido una idiota, yo solo quería alimentar a un pequeño gato que había encontrado por ahí. Nunca pensé que iba acabar atrayendo a todos los perros del pueblo.

-Ya cállate. –lo reté. –No es gracioso. –También recordé el sermón que me había dado mi padre, luego de ver que estaba bien.

-Sí que lo fue. –me desordenó el cabello. –Deberías haberla visto. –Le dijo a la pelirroja que me miraba divertida.

-Ya deja de molestarla. –Ella lo regaño. La chica empezaba a sumar puntos conmigo. -¿Qué estas usando? –preguntó viéndome con burla. _Y ahí se iban los puntos._

-Ropa ¿Qué crees? –pregunté molesta. Ella asintió.

-¿No crees que te queda algo grande?–Comentó viendo la camiseta de Alex.

-¿Y qué? –la chica no me conocía y ya me juzgaba. _Maldita zorra. –_Yo no he dicho nada por ese tu cabello de zanahoria.

Ella sonrió, y se dio de hombros.

-Las castañas son aburridas. –dijo como si nada. –A los hombres no les gustan las chicas aburridas. –Le guiñó un ojo a mi hermano.

-No es cierto. –Dije recordando a la chica nueva.

-Ya quisiera yo tener ese cabello tuyo. –yo me sonrojé, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así. –Comencé a teñirme el pelo a tu edad.

Yo la miré sorprendida, nunca imagine me tiñendo mi cabello.

-Vaya… -fue todo lo que dije. Ella sonrió.

-Rosalie ve a poner la mesa. –mi hermano habló, yo lo miré ceñuda. –Esther y yo vamos a cocinar.

-¿Tú? –pregunté con burla. –Pero si no sabes ni hacerte una tostada.

-Muy graciosa… -el volvió a desordenarme el cabello.

-Vale, me voy… -Dije alejándome. –Pero sé perfectamente porque quieres que me vaya… -hice una mueca de disgusto, sabiendo que mi hermano quería que desapareciera de ahí para tener un tiempo a solas con Esther.

Puse la mesa para tres y me fui a la sala a ver la televisión. Estaban pasando un episodio de Lost. Lo dejé, como adoraba esa serie.

De repente recordé a Jacob, mi mejor amigo y yo solíamos perdernos en la mitad del bosque e imaginar que estábamos en la isla perdida de Lost. Suspiré con pesar, ahora no eran más que recuerdos, mi mejor amigo no me quería ni ver pintada.

Tenia que recuperarlo.

-¿Y esa cara? –Jackson preguntó entrando en la sala.

-No es nada… -Dije sabiendo que mi hermano no me creería.

-Vamos enana… -él se sentó a mi lado. –Cuéntame que ocurre, hace días que te veo diferente.

-Jake se ha peleado conmigo. –murmuré desviando mi mirada a la televisión.

-ya me lo imaginaba. –asintió. –Hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí.

-Esta muy molesto. –Recordé como me había hablado el día en que regañé a Bella y la nota de esta mañana. –No se que hacer para recuperarlo.

-Ya se le pasará. –dijo mi hermano restándole importancia. –no es primera vez que se pelean.

-Pero esta vez es diferente. –Muy diferente, ahora estaba Isabella Swan. –Está enamorado.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que dijo. -¿Estas celosa? –Yo lo miré como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Claro que no estaba celosa.

-No… -grité. –Jake es mi mejor amigo, ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa?

-Por que talvez sientes algo por él. –El hizo una mueca, ¿Quién estaba celoso ahora?

-Como crees… -Me reí. –Estás loco.

-¿Entonces por qué se han peleado? –él parecía confundido.

- Es solo que a esa chica no le gusta Jake, y yo se lo dije porque no quería verlo herido. –El frunció el ceño.

-Y ahora me odia. –me llevé las manos a la cara frustrada.

-No te odia. –Mi hermano puso un brazo sobre mi hombro. –Jake es tu mejor amigo, trata de hablar con él.

-Ya lo he intentado. –suspiré ¿es que Jackson no entendía? –No quiere saber nada de mi… me ha dicho cosas horribles. –Mi hermano se molestó, no le gustaba saber que me trataran mal.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –por un momento pensé que iba a salir corriendo para golpear a Jacob.

-No seas exagerado. –pedí. –Está molesto porque cree que a mí no me cae bien Bella, y que por eso no lo quiero ver con ella.

Dije intentando hacerlo olvidar mi comentario anterior. Odiaba cuando mis hermanos se ponían en plan sobreprotector.

-¿Y eso es verdad? –preguntó, yo lo miré confundida. – ¿No te cae bien la chica?

Yo me di de hombros, la verdad es que no tenía idea. Bella no parecía ser una mala chica, solo se juntaba con las personas equivocadas. Además era hermana del orangután, la pobre ya debe de sufrir demasiado con eso.

-No… Ni siquiera la conozco. –negué con la cabeza. –Pero las veces en que he hablado con ella no ha sido especialmente simpática. –Recordé la primera vez que le hablé, ella apenas me dirigió la palabra.

-Tal vez sea tímida. –el dijo. -¿es nueva?

-Sí, es la sobrina de Charlie Swan. –sonreí, el amigo de mi padre me caía de lo más bien. –Es muy tímida.

-Esta lista la cena. –Esther apareció en la sala con una sonrisa enorme. Yo la miré desconfiada. Era muy diferente a las otras novias de mis hermanos.

-Me muero de hambre. –Jackson dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

-Antes ve a lavarte las manos. –le dijo con reproché y de paso viéndome a mí también. –No quiero puercos en la mesa.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido? –Jackson susurró a mi lado.

-Supongo que está bien. –me di de hombros. –Hasta parece una persona normal.

…

…

Al otro día desperté con mi celular tocando. Tantee la mesilla de noche con la mano en busca del irritante aparato.

¿Quién llama a las seis y media de la mañana?

Miré la pantalla de mala gana, dispuesta a decirle un par de cosas al idiota que me había despertado. Hice una mueca al ver que se trataba de mi padre.

-¿Hola? –pregunté con la voz rasposa.

-Rosalie, ¿te he despertado? –Puse los ojos ante la estúpida pregunta.

-¿Qué crees? –hablé de mala gana.

-No me hables así. –Me regañó. –Siento llamarte tan temprano pero tengo que decirte algo.

-¿y no podía esperar hasta más tarde? –mis ojos se posaron en el reloj.

-No quería arriesgarme a olvidarlo. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Vale, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme? –Pregunté fingiendo interés, algo me decía que no era nada bueno.

-El viernes vamos a cenar con Kate y sus hijas. –El sonaba entusiasmado.

Hice una mueca al recordar las palabras de Alex. Mi hermano tenía razón, nunca había visto a mi padre tan feliz.

-Eso suena… genial. –Mentí.

-Espero que te comportes. –Habló luego de un rato. –Las chicas de Kate son increíbles.

Me invadió una oleada de celos. No estaba acostumbrada a compartir a mi padre con nadie.

-Genial. –Murmure sin saber que decir.

-Nos vemos el viernes Rosalie. –Mi padre se despidió. –Por favor compórtate.-Bufé al ver que ya había cortado la llamada.

_¡Grandioso! _Al parecer tendría que soportar una cena con Kate y sus princesas.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé las escaleras rápidamente. En la cocina me encontré a Jackson preparando café.

-Hola enana. –me desordenó el cabello cuando pasé a su lado. -¿Cómo has dormido?

-Bien… -dije tomando una caja de cereales. –Papá ha llamado. –Jackson me observó curioso.

-¿y? –preguntó al ver que yo no decía nada.

-Aparentemente se ha acordado que tiene una hija. –Dije molesta vertiendo más cereales de los necesarios en mi plato.

-No seas ridícula. –Jackson rió. –Papá jamás se olvidaría de ti.

-Como sea… -No quería empezar una discusión con Jackson, por lo que decidí ir directo al asunto. –Kate y sus hijas vendrán a cenar el viernes.

-Ya lo sabía. –Jackson se dio de hombros, yo lo observé molesta. _Maldito traidor._

-¿Cómo? –pregunté confundida. –Me ha llamado muy temprano por la mañana.

-Me mandó un email ayer. –Mi hermano dijo como si nada. –A todos nosotros.

A mí no me envió nada. Lo sabía porque antes de irme a dormir revisé mi bandeja como todas las noches, y no había nada nuevo.

-Me voy al instituto. –Fue todo lo que dije. Agarré mi mochila y me marché de ahí, dejando a mi hermano solo en la cocina.

Estaba demasiado furiosa y necesitaba tomar aire.

Como siempre había sido la última en enterarme y como si fuera poco mi padre había decidido que el mejor momento para darme la noticia era hoy a las seis y media de la mañana.

Cuando llegué al instituto fui directamente a mi salón. La clase aun no comenzaba y quedaban bastantes lugares desocupados. Como siempre me senté al fondo, así el profesor no me veía si me quedaba dormida. Lo que era realmente útil en la clase de física aplicada.

-Este trabajo equivale a la mitad de la nota. –El señor Tomms decía. –Por lo que espero que todos den lo mejor de sí.

-Va a ser en parejas…

Bufé, otra vez tendría que hacer un puto trabajo en equipo. Miré hacia los lados, no me llevaba bien con ninguno de mis compañeros. Lástima que Jake no hacia esa materia conmigo.

-¡Silencio! –El profesor gritó cuando todos comenzaron a hablar para organizar sus equipos. –Seré yo quien elija las duplas.

Todos en el salón dejaron escapar quejidos.

-Voy a nombrar las duplas y voy a darles un día para ponerse de acuerdo en el tema de su trabajo.

-Mallory y Denaly , Newman y Stevens , Newton y Vulturi, Stanley y Mayers…-llamó uno por uno, vi como muchos hacían muecas de desagrado.

-Cullen y Hale. –_Mierda._ –Vi de reojo como Edward veía con odio al profesor.

-Señor Tomms. –llamé nerviosa, el tipo estaba loco si pensaba que yo iba a hacer un trabajo con el idiota Cullen.

-¿si Hale? –preguntó con impaciencia.

-No quiero trabajar con Edward. –dije viedolo a los ojos, el hombre me vio como si quisiera matarme.

-Ese no es mi problema. –se dio de hombros.

-Claro que si… -Salté, sin pensar. –Usted fue quien escogió los equipos.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden cambiar. –Dijo como si nada. –Es mi última palabra señorita Hale. –dijo al ver que yo iba a discutir.

Resignada vi como Cullen me veía con odio. Este trabajo definitivamente iba a traerme muchos dolores de cabeza.

Cuando pensé que nada más podía empeorar mi día, al estúpido de Tomms se le ocurre ponerme a trabajar con Cullen.

Creo que el mundo se ha vuelto contra mí.

* * *

><p>Hola, como ven no demoré tanto… jaja.<p>

Chicas estoy planeando escribir una adaptación o una historia basada en otra… ¿Qué creen que sea más interesante?

Bueno espero que me respondan, hasta pronto.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 20: Head Shot!**

_Cuando pensé que nada más podía empeorar mi día, al estúpido de Tomms se le ocurre ponerme a trabajar con Cullen._

_Creo que el mundo se ha vuelto contra mí._

Cuando la clase acabó, salí del salón echa una furia. No contento con ponerme a trabajar con el idiota de Cullen el maldito viejo que teníamos por profesor me advirtió que el puto trabajo era mi última oportunidad de aprobar la materia. _Simplemente Genial._

Iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no reparé en que iba caminando en dirección al patio de la escuela, donde los estudiantes del último año practicaban fútbol.

Un maldito balón se estrelló con mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que logró hacerme perder el equilibrio. Caí sobre mi trasero y escuché las risas de los estudiantes que había alrededor.

_Definitivamente estaba teniendo un día de mierda._

Respiré hondo y me puse de pie ignorando el dolor en mi cabeza. Mientras sacudía mi ropa cubierta de lodo vi como a lo lejos el orangután discutía con alguien.

Curiosa me acerqué para ver quién era el pobre diablo que había desatado la ira de mi tutor. Me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de Felix, un idiota fanático de los esteroides.

Me pregunté cómo sería una pelea entre Felix y Emmett, ambos eran increíblemente grandes y fuertes. Vi como Feliz decía algo que provocó más al orangután haciéndolo avanzar hacia su oponente amenazadoramente. Al parecer pronto tendría la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Sonreí, no me molestaría que Felix se llevara una buena paliza. El tipo siempre había sido un completo imbécil, especialmente conmigo y Jacob. Cuando eramos más pequeños solía golpear a Jake y a hacerme bromas pesadas a mi.

_Supongo que esta vez estoy con el orangután._

Mientras observaba la escena vi que Emmett me observó de reojo, provocando que me sonrojara.

Finalmente el estúpido profesor de educación física se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió intervenir. Felix y el orangután se observaron con odio y finalmente se separaron.

Cuando iba a regresar al interior del edificio, un fuerte apretón en mi brazo me detuvo.

Miré fijamente la enorme mano de Emmett agarrando con fuerza mi muñeca. Subí mi rostro para verlo con el ceño fruncido. _¿Qué demonios quería ahora?_

-¿No has podido pelearte con Felix y vienes a desquitarte conmigo? –pregunté a la defensiva.

-No seas tonta. –dijo con ese tono de molestia tan característico.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –pregunté curiosa, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El chico sí que tenía fuerza.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó soltándome la mano. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-No sabía que podías decir esas palabras. –Respondí sobándome la muñeca.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, enana. –Sonrió con burla, yo lo miré ceñuda. Odiaba cuando se ponía en plan de soy-absurdamente-irresistible.

-Y no me interesa saberlas. –Murmure, intentando convencerme a mi misma de ello. -¿Qué quieres?

- este…-Se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

¿Estaba nervioso? Por favor que alguien me golpee _¿es que acaso van a comenzar a llover cerdos azules?_

-¿Emmett? –mi voz se suavizó al instante, era increíble verlo así.

-¿estás bien? –preguntó de repente, al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrado a decir esas palabras.

-¿sí? –respondí dubitativa. -¿Y tú? – _¿Es que acaso el orangután estaba intentando tener una conversación normal conmigo?_

-No seas ridícula. -_¿Qué demonios? El tipo realmente tenía que tratarse esa bipolaridad. –_Me refiero al golpe.

-ah…-dije sintiéndome la persona más idiota del mundo. – ¿Estoy bien? –de nuevo con ese tono de pregunta al parecer el balón me había dejado más estúpida de lo normal.

-¿Te has lastimado? –Parecía preocupado e irritado a la vez. Lo que me confundió aún más. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado por mi?

El dolor de mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte, obligándome a llevarme la mano a donde al parecer comenzaba a formarse una protuberancia.

-¿Cómo dices? –pregunté olvidando por completo cual había sido su anterior pregunta.

-Veo que te has golpeado fuerte en la cabeza. –Estaba irritado. –Estas siendo más tonta que de costumbre.

Iba a replicar pero el dolor no me dejaba concentrarme. Sentí algo frío corriendo por mi frente.

-Mierda. –murmuró acercándose a mí y tocando mi frente con suavidad. Haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo. Pestañee varias veces. _Solo podía estar soñando._ _Al parecer el golpe había sido más grave de lo que penaba._

Cuando alejó su mano de mi rostro, vi que tenía algo de ¿sangre?. Sentí nauseas y perdí el equilibrio, tuve que sostenerme en Emmett para no caer al suelo.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a la sangre… -dijo viéndome preocupado.

-No le tengo miedo… -Respondí casi sin fuerzas. –Solo no me siento cómoda cerca de ella.

-Pareces un fantasma. –Emmett no dejaba de mirarme.

-Tú pareces un cavernícola. –respondí acostumbrada a pelearme con él.

-No seas infantil. –Puso los ojos. –No voy a discutir contigo, Rosalie.

Vi que dos gotas de sangre caían sobre mi ropa, haciéndome perder el equilibrio nuevamente. Ese asqueroso olor a fierro tan característico de la sangre inundó mi nariz.

-Voy a llevarte a enfermería. –Dijo luego de un rato.

-¿Estás loco? –pregunté intentando no vomitar. –Estoy bien, no es nada.

-¿No es nada? –se exaltó. –Parece que te está creciendo una segunda cabeza... y vas a necesitar puntos.

-¿Puntos? –si hay algo que odiaba más que la sangre, eran las agujas.

-No es necesario que me lleves. –dije recordando sus palabras. –Me sé el camino.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar irte sola. –me agarró el brazo con fuerza. –Si te suelto vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? –pregunté desconfiada.

-A pesar de lo que crees no soy tan mala persona como para no ayudar a alguien que está herido. –Dijo irritado. –Por muy insoportables que sean.

Otras dos gotas de sangre cayeron, y sentí nuevamente como mi vista se nublaba. No me quedaba otra que ir a la enfermería acompañada del orangután.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos no pude dejar de notar como todos nos observaban y murmuraban cosas cuando pasábamos. Emmett parecía tan o más irritado que yo con toda esa atención.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la enfermería, Emmett tocó una vez y nada sucedió.

-No hay nadie, que pena. –dije intentando dar media vuelta pero él me lo impidió.

Tocó nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. A los pocos segundos una vieja regordeta abrió la puerta con una taza de café en la mano y mirada aburrida.

-¿se puede saber que es todo ese escándalo? –preguntó posando la vista en Emmett y luego en mi. –Señorita Hale, debí habérmelo imaginado.

Intenté poner los ojos, pero no lo logré debido al fuerte dolor de mi cabeza.

-Rosalie tuvo un accidente. –Emmett explicó irritado.

-Eso es nuevo-Posó la mirada en mi cabeza. -generalmente es ella quien los causa.

-Déjese de tonterías y atiéndala –El orangután estaba bastante molesto, la mujer lo vio con reproche.

-No sea mal educado joven… -levantó las cejas esperando que él se presentase pero él la ignoró.

Me agarró del brazo y nos alejamos de ahí, arrastrándome por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento.

-Muy delicado. –murmuré, el me observó con odio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Dirigí mi mirada a los coches estacionados fuera del instituto.- ¿Por acaso, tienes una estación médica en el carro? –bromeé, pero me callé en seguida. _Para variar el orangután no estaba de humor._

-¿Dónde está tu carro? –preguntó, yo lo miré confundida.

-No tengo carro, ni siquiera tengo permiso de conducir. –Expliqué, llevándome una mano a la cabeza.

-Ten. –me entregó las llaves. –Súbete al jeep y espérame ahí. – _¿Qué demonios?_

-No voy a secuestrarte. –Dijo como respondiendo a mis pensamientos. –Solo súbete. –Ordenó y se alejó hacia la puerta del instituto.

Ya dentro del enorme jeep, vi como a lo lejos discutía algo con Bella. Y como caminaba pesadamente hasta donde estaba yo esperándolo.

-Ahora… ¿se puede saber porque estoy dentro de tu coche? –pregunté mirando alrededor.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital. –dijo dándose de hombros y dando la partida a la bestia que tenia de carro.

-No, no, no… -murmuré, intentando abrir la puerta que tenia puesto el seguro. Sabía que era estúpido de mi parte, pero tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Te volviste loca? –Me observó molesto y luego desvió su mirada al camino.- ¿Planeabas saltar de un coche en movimiento? El golpe en la cabeza si que te afecto.

-No vas a llevarme al hospital. –dije viéndolo con odio, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía.

-No te estoy preguntando. –Respondió- Además, por cómo te estás comportando algo me dice que ese golpe en la cabeza es más grave de lo que parece.

-Por favor… -pedí al ver que nos acercábamos al hospital. –Te prometo que si haces lo que te pido voy a dejar de molestarte.

El me miró curioso, yo sonreí creyendo que iba a aceptar mi oferta.

-¿Cuál es el problema de los hospitales? –preguntó estacionándose en una vaga vacía.

-Todo.-dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Sangre, agujas, pasillos largos y blancos, enfermeras, doctores… ¿quieres que continúe?

-No.-el rió. Dios como adoraba su risa_. Creo que realmente me golpee fuerte la cabeza. –Vamos… _

-Pero… -El salió del carro antes de que yo pudiese replicar, abrió mi puerta y nuevamente me agarró con fuerza del brazo.

Me arrastró por los largos pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la recepción, donde una enfermera que debía de tener por lo menos diez años más comenzó a coquetearle. _Maldita perra._ Sentí la sangre hervir._ ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

-El doctor Cullen los atenderá en breve. –dijo guiñándole el ojo y tendiéndole un formulario para rellenar.

-¿no hay otro doctor? –pregunté con una mueca. Carlisle Cullen era un hombre maravilloso, todo lo contrario a sus hijos, pero la última vez en que nos habíamos encontrado no había sido especialmente agradable para mí.

-¿Cuál es el problema con el doctor Cullen? –toda la dulzura con la que le había hablado a Emmett se había desvanecido. Ella me observaba como si quisiera apuñalarme.

-Nada… -respondí molesta. Ella volvió a ignorarme para centrar su atención en el orangután, que parecía bastante cómodo con la situación. Decidí divertirme un poco.

Completé el formulario con mis datos y se los tendí a la enfermera.

-¿Puede hacer el favor de dejar de babearse?-pregunté molesta, vi de reojo como Emmett me miraba curioso.

-¿Cómo dices? –ella cuestionó indignada.

-Debería darle vergüenza. –Continúe indignada. –Una mujer de su edad calentándose por un chico de secundaria.

Ella me observaba molesta, lanzándome dagas con los ojos.

-Debería ver un medico…-hablé dándome de hombros. –la ninfomanía tiene tratamiento.

Vi de reojo como Emmett sonreía, lejos de molestarse se estaba divirtiendo con la situacion. Por el otro lado, la mujer estaba cada vez más molesta. Antes de que yo pudiese seguir hablando el doctor Cullen nos interrumpió.

-Rosalie Hale.-El hombre con aspecto de artista de cine me tendió la mano amigable. –Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Hola doctor, Cullen. –saludé sonrojándome al recordar la última vez en que había ido al hospital.

-Oh, qué mal educado. –habló dirigiéndose a Emmett. –Soy Carlisle Cullen, tú debes ser Emmett, el hijo de Phil.

-Es mi padrastro.-Explicó tendiéndole la mano al doctor.

El hombre sonrió con simpatía y luego se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó más por rutina que por otra cosa, ya que era bastante obvio.

-Me golpee la cabeza con un balón de fútbol. –expliqué llevándome la mano a la región que tenia adolorida.

-Vaya… Eso es nuevo.-comentó. -¿Por qué no vamos al consultorio? –indicó la sala en la que ya había estado miles de veces.

-¿Es tu novio? –preguntó el doctor una vez que estuvimos solos en el consultorio.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder enseguida.

-No, claro que no. –Intenté sonar relajada. –Ni siquiera es mi amigo.

-Lo siento, es que como lo vi tan preocupado. –sonrió, yo lo miré confusa _¿Preocupado por mi? Ja…_

-Solo se siente obligado…-Expliqué, era la explicación más razonable.

-Disculpa no debería entrometerme.-El se colocó unos anteojos y volvió a mirarme.

Luego de revisar bien la contusión que tenía en la cabeza, y de limpiar la herida, se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de simpatía.

-Me temo que necesitaras unos cuantos puntos. –él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba las agujas. Por lo que rápidamente añadió. –Voy a usar anestesia local, no sentirás nada.

-Pero lo voy a saber. –susurré, el sonrió.

-Voy a darte un par de minutos para que te relajes. –Dijo anotando algo en mi ficha clínica. –Puedo llamar a Emmett si quieres. –Yo me sonrojé y me odié al descubrir que sí quería que él estuviese aquí.

-Está bien…-murmuré aun sonrojada. –Pero no le diga que yo lo quiero aquí. –le pedí, el solo rió.

-Tengo que llamar a tu padre. –Antes de que yo pudiese rogarle que no lo hiciera él salió de la habitación.

Pocos segundos después de que el doctor Cullen abandonase el consultorio entró Emmett.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó, lucia bastante preocupado. Se veía casi adorable. _¿Qué mierda me está pasando? de seguro se debe a los analgésicos que me dio el doctor._

-Tengo una maldita contusión en la cabeza y van a ponerme puntos. –hablé molesta. –No podría estar mejor.

El sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos. _Sus putos e irresistibles hoyuelos._

-Por lo menos te han recetado analgésicos. –dijo viendo el frasco de remedios que tenía en la mano. –Estos son de los buenos.-Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Hablas como un viciado en drogas. –dije tratando de ser divertida, su rostro se ensombreció.

-Ya te dije, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndonos, el doctor Cullen entró con su característica sonrisa amable.

-Tu padre me ha autorizado a hacer el procedimiento. –dijo sacando algunas cosas del armario. –No sabía que estaba en Seattle.

Yo asentí haciendo una mueca. Mi padre estaba en Seattle pasándoselo de lo mejor con su nueva novia y sus perfectas hijas y yo estaba en un hospital con la cabeza abierta.

-Va a intentar adelantar su regreso. –Yo tragué saliva, si bien quería a mi padre conmigo, no quería tener que ver a Kate y a sus niñas. –Le pedí a Lisa que le avise a Josh, ya debe estar en camino.

Vi de reojo como Emmett endurecía la mirada. _De nuevo con esos exasperantes cambios de humor._

Cuando dejó de hablar el doctor Cullen se acercó a mí con una jeringa, mis ojos inmediatamente se posaron en la enorme aguja.

Me estremecí, haciendo que el doctor y el orangután se voltearan a verme. Vi como este ultimo comenzaba a ponerse de pie para retirarse, instintivamente agarré su brazo para evitar que se marchara. Tuve que desviar la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo que había aparecido en mis mejillas.

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes. –Intervino el señor Cullen. –La experiencia que tengo con Rosalie, me dice que es mejor que esté distraída.

El orangután asintió y volvió a su lugar en silencio. Cuando el doctor acercó la aguja a mi cabeza di un brinco.

-¿No hay otra forma de hacer esto? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Solo será una picada. –el explicó como si estuviese hablando con una niñita de cuatro años.

-¿realmente es necesario? –hice una mueca. –Es solo una herida.

-Si no la cierro puede infectarse. –El doctor me observaba con amabilidad. _En serio era admirable la paciencia que este hombre tenía. Emmett debería aprender con él._

-Si no te mueves va a ser mucho más rápido, querida. –Yo cerré los ojos preparándome para lo peor.

Nuevamente por instinto busqué la mano de Emmett, cuando sentí la aguja en mi cabeza, apreté su mano con fuerza. Para mi sorpresa el ni siquiera intento apartarla.

-Lo ves…-el doctor sonrió. –Eso era todo.

Enseguida vi como preparó el hilo y la aguja para hacer los puntos, mi estomago se revolvió.

Afortunadamente Carlisle tenía razón y las cosas fueron más rápido de lo que pensaba. En pocos minutos ya estaba saliendo del consultorio con el orangután.

Mi hermano me esperaba en la recepción, la enfermera no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Peque.-me abrazó. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Estaba muy preocupado.

-Emmett exageró las cosas. –dije poniendo los ojos.

Josh asintió viendo fijamente al orangután, quien lo observaba con ¿odio?

-Gracias por traerla… -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-No fue nada. –Aceptó la mano de mi hermano.

-Eres nuevo por aquí ¿no? –Josh preguntó. –El sobrino de Charlie Swan.

Emmett asintió, esta vez sin preocuparse en corregir.

-Genial, es bueno ver gente nueva por aquí. –Emmett nos observaba serio.

-¿Por qué? Te vas a ir a New York la próxima semana.-Hablé molesta.

-Eso no quiera decir que no vaya a venir a Forks a ver a mi hermanita y a salir a tomar una cerveza con los amigos. –Respondió revolviéndome el pelo. -¿Te gustaría unirtenos a mis hermanos y a mi en una salida de chicos?

-Suena bien.-Comentó Emmett cambiando de humor nuevamente. _Maldito bipolar._

-No deberías hablar de alcohol vistiendo ese uniforme. –Reproché, Josh estaba vestido con su uniforme de policía.

-No veo a nadie que pueda delatarme. –Me guiñó el ojo.

-Emmett no puede beber. –Hablé con seguridad, Por alguna razón la idea de que el orangután saliera con mis hermanos me molestaba.

-¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes? –desvié mi mirada al cavernícola, nunca me había dicho su edad.

-diecinueve, voy a cumplir los veinte en un par de meses. –dijo como si nada. Yo lo observé sorprendida. _¿Qué demonios hacia en el instituto?_

-yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada. –Rió Josh, yo negué con la cabeza. Cuando se trataba de beber, mi hermano olvidaba por completo que era policía.

-Bueno, nos vemos Emmett. –Dijo despidiéndose con otro apretón de manos.-gracias por traer a Rosalie.

-No fue nada. –Y con eso nos separamos. Y a pesar de estar acompañada de Josh, me sentí sola.

Una vez en el coche de mi hermano, me relajé.

-fue muy amable de su parte traerte hasta aquí. –Josh dio partida al carro.

Yo asentí incomoda, no quería hablar de Emmett.

_-_¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió? –El me observó con una sonrisa burlona, mis hermanos adoraban molestarme por mi torpeza.

-No. –dije secamente. Mi hermano se carcajeó.

-Ya me lo dirás.-desvió la mirada al camino. –Por cierto, papá llegará mañana.

Yo sonreí, tal vez mi padre no se había olvidado del todo de mi.

-Al parecer las hijas de Kate quieren conocer la playa.-terminó, haciendo que mis esperanzas cayeran en picada. A mi padre ya no le interesaba lo que pasara conmigo.

Y eso dolía mucho más que la contusión que tenía en la cabeza.

..

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis queridas… Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.<em>

_Bueno aun no me he decidido por la adaptación o la historia basada en otra… Lo sé, soy increíblemente indecisa._

_Hoy estoy triste porque acabo de ver el ultimo capitulo de temporada de The Walking Dead, quien me conoce sabe lo obsesionada que me tiene esa serie… Es una pena tener que esperar hasta octubre._

_Bueno, ya las dejo…_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews._

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 21: El sinónimo del desastre.**

_-Al parecer las hijas de Kate quieren conocer la playa.-terminó, haciendo que mis esperanzas cayeran en picada. _

_A mi padre ya no le interesaba lo que pasara conmigo. Y eso dolía mucho más que la contusión que tenía en la cabeza._

Josh tuvo que volver a la comisaria, ya que por mi culpa tendría que hacer el turno de la tarde.

Una vez sola, fui a mi habitación dispuesta a descansar. Tal vez eso ayudaría a calmar mi dolor de cabeza.

Pero por mucho que lo intenté no logré quedarme dormida, los acontecimientos de la mañana no dejaban de rondarme. El orangután se había mostrado bastante educado y comprensivo conmigo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Seriamos amigos? Sonreí ante el estúpido pensamiento. Claro que no. Habría que ser muy idiota para creer algo así. Un chico como él jamás se molestaría en tener una amistad conmigo.

Me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta que eso me entristecía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente me interesaba tanto Emmett? Yo no quería nada con él. Era un idiota, arrogante.

No me gustaba, eso era imposible, intenté convencerme.

Finalmente decidí que solo lo encontraba intrigante, todo en él lo era. Cada día que pasaba con el orangután descubría una cosa nueva sobre su vida.

Emmett Mcarthy o Swan, como él prefería que le llamasen era todo un misterio.

¡Y demonios, como me encantan los misterios!

Me prometí a mi misma que descubriría todo lo que el chico ocultaba y así terminaría por convencerme de que es un chico como cualquier otro.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando mi celular tocó. Fruncí el ceño al ver que era de un número privado.

-¿Diga?-pregunté ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Rose?-escuché la voz de mi padre del otro lado. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Me golpearon la cabeza con un puto balón de futbol, tuvieron que ponerme puntos y mi padre no estaba ahí. –Dije molesta. -¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-Lo siento Rosalie. –Habló irritado. –Pero estaba ocupado, no puedo viajar a Forks y dejar todo botado cada vez que te pase algo.

-Pudiste haber llamado. –Vale el viejo tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba el que no hubiese llamado enseguida para saber de mi.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.- Habló de mala gana. –Como sea, no estoy con ánimos de discutir.

-Tampoco yo. –Puse los ojos, mi padre no tenía ganas de discutir conmigo porque sabía que yo tenía la razón.

-Supongo que Josh ya te ha dicho que haré lo posible por llegar mañana por la tarde.

-Si, lo mencionó. –Recordé las palabras del mayor de mis hermanos.

-Por lo tanto la cena será mañana mismo. –Tragué en seco, _mierda._

-Maravilloso. –Respondí con sarcasmo.

-Necesito que tu y Alex se hagan cargo de todo. –Casi me caigo de la cama de la sorpresa ¿es que mi padre también se había golpeado la cabeza?

-¿Qué? –me exalté. -¿Por qué yo? –pregunté, yo no era nada buena en esas cosas, y Alex no era mucho mejor que yo.

-Créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea. –Habló con seriedad. –Pero los demás están ocupados.

-Yo también lo estoy. –Mentí, ¿Qué le hacía creer a mi padre que yo no tenía mejores cosas que hacer?

-Jugar videojuegos no es estar ocupada Rosalie. –Habló con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. –Como sea, Alex llegará mañana por la mañana a Forks, por lo que espero que hagan lo mejor que puedan.

-¿Y encima Alex será quien me ayude? –Me burlé. –Es un idiota, ni siquiera sabe lo que es un tenedor.

-Rosalie, no hables así de tu hermano. –Advirtió. –Tengo que irme, Pam tiene un recital de violín. –Habló con orgullo.

Escuchar a mi padre hablar con tanto orgullo provocó una puntada en mi corazón. Él nunca había sentido orgullo de mí.

-Genial. –murmuré. –Te quiero Pá…-dije esperando escuchar una respuesta similar.

-Gracias. –fue todo lo que dijo y cortó la llamada.

La puntada se sintió más profunda. Mi padre era otro, estaba completamente hechizado por Kate y sus maravillosas hijas. ¿Cómo alguien podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana?

Amor… La palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir nauseas. Nunca fui una chica normal, jamás creí en cuentos de hadas, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña, por lo que pensar en que el amor lo podía todo era algo imposible y ridículo.

El amor, no era más que un invento maquiavélico de los artistas, para ganar dinero. Y si me preguntan a mí, creo que no hay nada más perverso que la mente de una persona enamorada.

Dormirme luego de esa llamada telefónica fue casi imposible. Y aun cuando lo logré, los pensamientos se transformaron en pesadillas. Escenas en las que veía a mi padre con esa familia feliz, en las que por supuesto, yo no estaba.

Al otro día desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, afortunadamente el doctor Cullen me recetó buenos analgésicos.

Cuando me miré al espejo hice una mueca al ver el cardenal en mi cabeza, el cual hacia resaltar la bandita que tenia tapándome los puntos.

_Genial._

Mientras terminaba de vestirme sentí como tocaron la puerta. Fruncí el ceño, y eso provocó que mi cabeza doliera aun más. ¿Quién seria a esa hora?

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Alex hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –pregunté viéndolo fijamente, el me ignoró y caminó hasta la sala.

Cuando cortó la llamada me miró con burla.

-Vaya, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –sonrió viendo directamente a mi herida.

-No te burles. –Hice una mueca. –Fue bastante trágico.

-Lo siento enana. –se disculpó, yo me sorprendí. –Pero es que esa cosa resalta tu fealdad.

Me molesté y le arrojé lo primero que encontré, lo que para mi mala suerte era hecho de porcelana, y se quebró al chocar con la pared sin siquiera haber rozado a Alex.

-Tu vas a tener que limpiar eso. –Dijo subiendo las escaleras. –Ahora me voy a dormir.

-¡Hey!-le grité, el se volteó a mirarme. –Ya que estas aquí… ¿Por qué no me llevas a la escuela? –pregunté con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Acabas de tratar de matarme con una figurita de decoración. –el sonrió con suficiencia.

-Porque si no lo haces le diré a papá quien le hizo ese rayón a su querido Mustang.

Mi hermano me observó con miedo, y luego de mala gana agarró las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa, murmurando algo que no llegue a entender.

Gracias al amor por la velocidad de mi hermano, logré llegar al instituto a tiempo.

Cuando Alex paró el carro frente a la puerta del edificio, todas las miradas cayeron sobre nosotros. Los chicos lo miraban con envidia y las chicas con deseo.

Puse los ojos, mi hermano adoraba hacer una escena cada vez que llegaba a algún lugar.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí pasar por la multitud que se había formado alrededor del carro.

_Idiota engreído._

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, insultando mentalmente a mi hermano. Me encontré a Rodrick en su casillero, que estaba a pocos centímetros del mío.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo rubia? –saludó.

-Nada nuevo. –dije sonriendo y abriendo la puerta de mi casillero.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ayer? –preguntó viéndome con el ceño fruncido. –Tú y el tipo nuevo fueron víctimas de todo tipo de chismes.

Me sonroje al recordar como el orangután me arrastró por todo el condenado instituto.

-Fue solo un pequeño accidente. –expliqué con una mueca. -¿Qué tipo de chismes? –Bien sabía yo que nada bueno salía de la imaginación de mis compañeros.

-Unos bastante locos... –dijo riendo. –La gente ve mucha televisión.

-Si… hay algunas personas que tienen la imaginación muy fértil. –reí y lo vi con seriedad. –Ahora dime… ¿qué escuchaste?

-Alguien está muy curiosa el día de hoy… -rió. –Vale, vale…-puso las manos en señal de derrota al ver que no estaba de humor para burlas.

-Vamos Rodrick… ya dime. –pedí, el sonrió.

-Algunos decían que el tipo te estaba secuestrando por que le hiciste enojar o algo así. –Vale, tenía que admitirlo, yo también había pensado eso. –pero sin duda el que más me gustó fue uno en que decían que él era un agente encubierto y que te llevaba a la cárcel por no sé qué cosa…

-¿Qué? Eso es increíblemente estúpido… -dije viéndolo con cara de loca. – ¿A quién se le ocurre inventar algo así?

-Lo admito, soy culpable por ese último. –El rió, yo lo golpee en la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota. –ambos reímos.

-No puedes culparme, es que los otros chismes me parecieron tan absurdos, que preferí inventar uno más creíble.

-Si ese era creíble, no quiero ni saber de qué iban los otros. –murmuré. Mi amigo rió.

-Por poco lo olvido…-sonrió. –Conseguí que toquemos en el festival de Forks el mes que entra.

-¿Qué? Eso es grandioso. –Me entusiasme. –Pensé que había que inscribirse por lo menos con un año de antecedencia.

-Tengo mis contactos. –Dijo orgulloso.

-Vaya, es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo. –Sonreí.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Habló. –Tenemos que ensayar mucho si queremos ser un éxito. -Dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No es necesario que lo digas.-lo anime. –Seremos un éxito Rodrick.

Me despedí de mi amigo para irme al salón de química. La idea de tocar en el festival de Forks me animaba muchísimo, por lo que no se me quitó la sonrisa de boba en un largo rato.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –Jacob preguntó con una mueca, él era mi compañero de laboratorio por lo que estaba obligado a sentarse junto a mí.

-¿Ahora me hablas? –Me sorprendí, él frunció el ceño, al parecer había olvidado que me estaba haciendo la leí del hielo.

Puse los ojos ante su actitud ¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil?

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Bella? –pregunté intentando sonar interesada.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa? –murmuró sin mirarme.

-Digas lo que digas seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo, Jake. –me di de hombros, ese idiota testarudo y yo habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ninguna chica me separaría de él.

Él intentó ocultar una sonrisa, pero yo sabía que ya no estaba tan molesto conmigo. Tal vez me extrañaba tanto como yo a él.

Lo dejé hacer el experimento que nos habían asignado. Yo era demasiado torpe como para arriesgarme a manipular cualquier tipo de sustancia química. El profesor pareció aliviado al ver que yo casi no participe del experimento.

Cuando el timbre tocó anunciando que la clase había terminado, fui demasiado tonta como para creer que Jacob y yo actuaríamos como si la discusión que nos mantenía separados jamás hubiese ocurrido. Pero él salió del laboratorio sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Caminando por los pasillos encontré a Edward Cullen discutiendo con Alice, eso era raro. Los hermanitos Cullen eran parte de la familia perfecta, nunca peleaban.

A pesar de la escena de Edward y Alice, el día pasó sin novedades. Extremadamente lento y aburrido como todos los días en esta horrorosa escuela.

…

Una vez en casa, Alex y yo, comenzamos a preparar las cosas para la cena de esta noche. Papá, Kate y sus hijas llegarían a las seis, lo que nos dejaba poco más de dos horas para tener todo listo y perfecto.

-¿No vas a contarme lo que te pasó en la cabeza? –preguntó mi hermano, mientras sacaba unos platos del mostrador.

-No. –respondí cortante, era la decima vez que me lo preguntaba en menos de una hora.

-Oh, vamos…-pidió. –Sabes que voy acabar enterándome de todas formas.-Yo negué con la cabeza, la única forma era que le preguntase a Emmett, y dudaba que eso llegase a ocurrir.

-Me temo que esta vez no…-sonreí con suficiencia. –Ninguno de los chicos lo sabe, ni siquiera Josh. –Mis hermanos no sabían exactamente que me había pasado, por lo que jamás se enteraría.

-¿Papá no lo sabe? –Ahora estaba sorprendido.

-No, no con detalles. –me di de hombros. –No estaba muy interesado en saberlo.

Alex frunció el ceño, parecía molesto con mi respuesta.

-Papá ha estado actuando muy raro. –dijo de repente. Yo lo miré confundida, había sido él mismo quien me había dicho que era porque estaba enamorado.

-Dijiste que era porque estaba enamorado. –Le recordé, el negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda olvidarse de sus responsabilidades.

-¿a qué te refieres? – ¿Es que acaso papá estaba ignorando a Alex también?

-Como ya sabes, me conseguí una práctica en su Buffet aquí en Forks. –yo asentí sin saber a donde quería llegar. –Leah, su secretaria, me ha dicho que no ha ido a trabajar en una semana.

-¿Cómo? –papá jamás había faltado al trabajo, eso era raro. -Papá nunca ha tomado vacaciones. –murmuré.

-Lo sé… -Alex parecía tan confundido como yo.

Estábamos terminando de ordenar la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió. Automáticamente levante la mirada, preparada para lo peor.

-¿Pero qué caras son esas? – Jackson nos observó con una sonrisa burlona. -¿esperaban a alguien más? –y se echó a reír.

-Idiota. –murmuró Alex por lo bajo.

-Parece que se están preparando para un funeral.-Jackson continuó con sus comentarios pesados. –Y no para una maravillosa cena con Kate y sus princesas.

-¿Qué acaso tú estás de acuerdo con esto? –saltó Alex. – ¿No crees que es algo precipitado?

Jackson se puso serio, lo que era muy raro en él.

-No importa si estoy de acuerdo o no. –dijo dándose de hombros. –Eso no cambia nada.

-Papá está actuando como un idiota. –comentó Alex. –Llevan poco más de un mes y ya está prácticamente viviendo con ellas en Seattle.

-Lo mejor es que nos acostumbremos. –dijo Jackson restándole importancia. –No le he visto así de feliz desde…

-¿Desde antes que mamá nos dejara?-terminó Alex por él. Jackson lo observó con reproché. Hablar de mamá era algo así como un tabú, nadie nunca la mencionaba.

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a comer? –preguntó Jackson en un intento de aliviar la tensión que se había creado.

-Mierda la comida. –Exclamó Alex viéndome con cara de miedo.

-Te dije que cocinaras algo. –le reclamé.

-Pensé que estabas bromeando. –alegó él.

-¿Me están diciendo que no hay nada para comer? –preguntó Jackson con una sonrisa burlona.

-No tiene gracia Jackson. –hablé molesta. –¿Es que no te das cuenta que papá va a matarnos?

-Y con razón…-respondió él sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa. -¿A qué clase de idiotas se les olvida algo tan importante como la comida?

-¿Y tu dónde estabas? –Alegó mi otro hermano. –Se suponía que llegarías hace una hora.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Jackson preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya déjense de pelear, nada de eso importa ahora. –Intervine antes de que continuasen discutiendo.

-La enana tiene razón. –Aceptó Jackson, Alex asintió concordando. -¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Voy a llamar a Ethan y pedirle que se traiga algo decente para comer. –Habló el más joven de los dos. –Algo que parezca que fue hecho por nosotros mismos.

-¿Vas a pedirle que traiga un huevo frito? –bromeó el otro, Alex y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

-Jackson, ya párale con las bromas –Pidió mi otro hermano.

-Vale, vale.

Cuando Alex se retiró para hablarle a Ethan. Jackson y yo terminamos de organizar la casa que estaba hecha un desastre.

-Maldito engreído. –murmuró Alex reuniéndose con nosotros.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –pregunté curiosa.

-Me ha regañado…-puso los ojos. –Y al parecer papá ya le había pedido que se encargara de la comida.

Jackson se largó a reír, y yo exhalé aire, aliviada. Al menos la comida ya no sería un problema.

...

Quince minutos después nos encontrábamos ayudando a Ethan a sacar las cosas de su camioneta nueva.

-Salmón y Risotto. –Exclamó Jackson. –Te has superado a ti mismo viejo. –Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Y no te olvides del pastel de chocolate, especialmente preparado para mi hermana preferida. –Me guiñó el ojo, yo le sonreí.

-Eres maravilloso. –Lo abracé. Lo que provocó que todos se echaran a reír.

Mientras todos reíamos escuchamos como un coche aparcaba fuera de la casa. Eran ellos.

Me sentí nerviosa, intente concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese el esperado encuentro con Kate y sus hijas. Pero eso era algo imposible ya que las tres estaban bajando del coche de mi padre y entrando en la casa.

-¿Rose? –escuché a Jackson llamar. -¿estás bien? Te ves pálida.

-Estoy bien, solo tengo hambre. –Mentí.

Jackson continuó analizándome con la mirada, indicándome que no me había creído nada.

-Rose, Jackson. –mi padre habló entrando por la puerta, Kate y sus hijas lo seguían. –Les presento a Giselle y a Pamela.

Mi padre señalo a las chicas. La primera, Giselle, era alta, delgada y con un cabello castaño perfectamente ordenado. Pamela era una exacta miniatura de su hermana.

-Es un placer conocerlas. –Saludó Jackson, como siempre encantador.

De reojo vi como las dos chicas se sonrojaban. Puse los ojos, ellas no eran diferentes a todas las otras chicas que estaban locas por mis hermanos.

-Chicas, esta es Rose. –habló Kate caminando hasta mi y poniendo una de sus perfectas manos en mi hombro.

Yo sonreí intentando parecer simpática, ellas asintieron.

-Ya está todo listo. –habló Ethan desde la mesa. –Vengan antes de que se enfríe.

Cuando estaba llegando a la silla que había sido mi lugar durante toda mi vida, vi como mi padre la tiraba y hacía señas a Katherine para que se sentara. _En mi lugar._

Con ese simple gesto me hizo percibir que ahora había alguien más importante que yo en su vida.

-Ese es mi lugar. –Reclamé, como siempre no pude mantener mi boca cerrada.

-Rosalie, no seas infantil. –Murmuró Ethan a mi lado.

-Pero es mi lugar. –continué, papá me observaba molesto.

-Rosalie, puedes sentarte en otro lado. –Mi padre habló entre dientes, seguramente para evitar gritarme frente a todos ellos.

-Cariño, no te preocupes yo puedo sentarme aquí. –Habló Kate, aunque no parecía para nada dispuesta a sentarse alejada de mi padre.

-No, claro que no. –él saltó. –Rosalie tiene que aprender a comportarse.

Al ver la mirada de mi padre, que no dejaba lugar a más reclamaciones, bufé y me senté junto a Jackson, que me observaba apenado.

-Al menos hay pastel de chocolate. –Susurró mi hermano, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Y bien?- habló Alex para romper el incomodo silencio. -¿A qué se debe tan encantadora reunión? –Habló con sarcasmo, pero solo Jackson y yo lo notamos.

-Solo creí que sería una buena idea que nos conozcamos. –Mi padre habló tomando la mano de Katherine.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. –Ethan habló animado. -¿Cómo te ha ido Kate?

-Muy bien Ethan, me han promovido hace unos meses. –Ella comentó entusiasmada.

La cena se pasó lenta, llena de conversaciones de trabajo y promociones y viajes y todas esas baboserías de las que hablan los adultos. Las varias veces en que vi a mi padre tenía esa sonrisa idiota plantada en la cara, claramente estaba encantado con todo esto.

-Presidenta de su clase. –La voz orgullosa de mi padre me hizo volver la atención a la conversación. –Con solo trece años.

La aludida sonrió con satisfacción, yo puse los ojos ante su inexistente demostración de humildad.

-Bueno, no es para tanto. –La chica habló, su voz cargada de falsa modestia. –Giselle, lo ha sido durante cinco años seguidos.

-Vaya, es prácticamente una dictadora. –murmuré con sorna, mi padre me observó con odio.

Giselle y su hermana simplemente forzaron una sonrisa e ignoraron mi comentario.

-Imaginen a Rose como presidenta de la clase. –Rió Jackson.

-No le veo la gracia. –le di una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Giselle es una excelente alumna también. –Mi padre ya me estaba irritando con ese tono de orgullo y esa sonrisa boba.

-Que sorpresa. –murmuré para que solo Jackson me escuchara.

-Podría ayudarte con tus bajas calificaciones. –sugirió mi padre, yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-No necesito ayuda. –dije molesta. –Además ya tengo un tutor. –Me arrepentí en seguida de haberlo mencionado, porque ahora Emmett se había vuelto adueñar de mis pensamientos.

-¿Un tutor? –preguntó Kate ocultando una sonrisa burlona. -¿Y eso como funciona?

-Un alumno de último año le enseña a otro que necesite de ayuda. –explicó Ethan.

-Eso suena… divertido. –Dijo, algo me decía que la palabra que esa mujer estaba buscando era: _patético_, pero lo deje pasar.

-Oh, no hay nada más divertido que tener a un idiota de ultimo año molestándome para que estudie. –Hablé con sarcasmo, mi padre volvió a verme con enfado.

-Ayer hemos ido al recital de Pam. –mi padre habló intentando cambiar el tema. –Ha sido magnifico.

La niña ni siquiera se sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias por haber ido a mi recital Arthur, significó mucho para mí. –Ella habló con dulzura. Papá sonrió embobado.

-Kate, estas chicas son increíbles. –el sonrió observándolas. –Talentosas, inteligentes… Perfectas.

Yo puse los ojos, vi como a mi lado Jackson negaba con la cabeza y como Alex dejaba salir una sonrisita sarcástica.

-La próxima semana comenzará la temporada de Ballet. –Giselle habló. –Me encantaría que pudiesen ir. –Dijo viendo a mi padre.

-No me lo perdería por nada. –Habló este.

Yo quería vomitar, todo este amor y estas baboserías me estaban dando nauseas.

-¿No me digas que también bailas Ballet? –preguntó Ethan.

-Sí, lo hago desde que tenía seis años. –ella habló con orgullo.

-Eso es asombroso. –Ethan parecía entusiasmado. –Apuesto a que también tocas algún instrumento.

-El piano. –Ella sonrió. _¿Cómo demonios alguien podía ser tan perfecto?_ La chica era prácticamente una de esas estúpidas princesas de Disney.

Harta de que siguieran hablando de la evidente perfección de las hijas de Katherine, decidí que era mi turno de hablar.

-El próximo mes voy a cantar en el festival de Forks. –Dije sonriendo con orgullo de mi misma. Papá me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya, Rose eso es asombroso. –Jackson sonrió feliz.

Ethan y Alex también me felicitaron. Yo solo observaba a mi padre que no dejaba de mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-Papá ¿no vas a decir nada? –preguntó Jackson al cabo de un rato.

-Yo… Oh, sí claro. –el se rasco la cabeza, señal de nerviosismo. –No sabía que ese festival aun existía.

Sentí como si alguien me pateara directamente en el estomago. Mi padre ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir estar orgulloso de mí.

No claro que no, el orgullo que mi padre sentía, era todo dirigido a esas desconocidas.

Me dirigí a la cocina con la escusa de que iría por el pastel, pero la verdad era que necesitaba un par de segundos sola. Sin las miradas curiosas de mi familia y esas tres intrusas.

Tres intrusas perfectas, ninguna de ellas parecía tener defectos. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me molestaba la perfección. Y todo eso era porque yo era completamente lo opuesto a perfecta, yo siempre había sido defectuosa, llena de problemas, el sinónimo del desastre.

* * *

><p>Hola…<p>

Lamento haber tardado tanto, como algunas saben estoy en la universidad y he tenido mucho que hacer.

Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos luego.

Muchísimas gracias por todos esos reviews.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 22: Run, hide and cry.**

_Tres intrusas perfectas, ninguna de ellas parecía tener defectos. Nunca me había dado cuenta lo mucho que me molestaba la perfección. Y todo eso era porque yo era completamente lo opuesto a perfecta, yo siempre había sido defectuosa, llena de problemas, el sinónimo del desastre._

-Rosalie, ven aquí. –Papá me llamó, él y Kate estaban en la cocina limpiando las cosas de la cena.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté plantando mi dedo en lo que quedaba de pastel de chocolate, papá me miró molesto.

-¿Puedes ayudar a las chicas a acomodar sus cosas en tu habitación? –preguntó, yo lo observé con los ojos abiertos. ¿Mi habitación? No les bastaba con robarme a mi padre, también tendría que compartir el único espacio que era solo para mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté incrédula. –No, no, no. –dije viéndolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Rosalie, no seas mal educada, son nuestras invitadas. –murmuró con rabia contenida.

-Pero... ¿Por qué mi habitación? –Era ridículo. –Es la más pequeña de la casa.

-Rosalie…-me advirtió, pero yo continúe.

-No esperaras que durmamos todas juntas como amigas de toda la vida. –Me reí ante tal pensamiento, él solo me observaba muy molesto.

-No, claro que no. –dijo entre dientes. –Tú dormirás en el sofá.

-No, ni en un millón de años. –Lo reté con mi mirada. –No voy a dormir en ese viejo sofá si tengo una deliciosa cama en _mi_ habitación. –Puse énfasis en el posesivo.

-¿Pretendes que Giselle y Pam duerman en la sala? – preguntó incrédulo, yo me di de hombros, la verdad no me importaba donde durmieran esas dos, mientras no fuese mi habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? –me juzgo, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué tiene que ser mi habitación? –_Mis hermanos también tenían habitaciones, pensé._

-Por qué no estaría bien que durmieran en las habitaciones de los chicos. –explicó como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué no? –Toda esa situación era más que ridícula. –Josh ni siquiera dormirá aquí esta noche. –Recordé que el mayor de mis hermanos solo llegaría al otro día.

-No es adecuado. –dijo dándose de hombros. ¿Desde cuándo existía esa regla?

-Hey… ¿de qué estamos discutiendo ahora? –interrumpió Jackson en la cocina.

-No es nada hijo. –mi padre le restó importancia.

-¿Nada? -No le creyó, me miró a mi buscando respuestas yo me di de hombros.

-Papá quiere que duerma en el sofá para que las hijas de kate puedan dormir en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no duermen en la de Josh? –Mi hermano cuestionó curioso. Yo sonreí, mi hermano me apoyaba.

-Papá dice que no es adecuado. –expliqué. Jackson se volteó para ver a mi padre.

-¿Por qué no? –el levantó la ceja. –Es mucho más grande que la de Rosalie. Estarán más cómodas ahí.

-Tu hermano llegará mañana. –mi padre habló molesto. –No quiero tener que pedirles que vuelvan a cambiarse de habitación.

Jackson asintió, aun algo confuso. Yo bufé.

-Está bien, pero dormiré en la cama de Josh. –Antes de que pudiese replicar, me largué de ahí.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? En menos de un minuto había sido exiliada de mi propia habitación para dormir en el viejo sofá de la sala.

Fui directamente a mi habitación a sacar las cosas necesarias para pasar la noche en el cuarto de Josh, y a esconder mis objetos especiales. Como el brazalete que me regaló Jacob, no quería que nadie lo tocara, o perdería la magia.

-Hey enana. –Jackson llamó reuniéndose conmigo. –Podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde, como en los viejos tiempos. –Yo sonreí ante su plan.

-Suena genial. –Jackson agarró uno de los muñecos de felpa que reposaba sobre mi cama.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas esta cosa. –él rió, yo se lo arrebaté enseguida.

-No es una cosa, es Mr. Frittz. –Sonreí al ver al pequeño chimpancé de felpa.

-Es horrible. –mi hermano se carcajeó.

-No es cierto, esta algo viejo, pero no es horrible. –Papá me había regalado ese muñeco cuando tenía seis años.

-Como digas. –sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me ayudas a mudarme de habitación? –ofrecí con una sonrisa inocente.

-Solo será por un par de noches, Rose. -Jackson se burló. -¿No estarás exagerando? -vio la enorme bolsa que habia preparado para meter mis cosas.

Yo solo me di de hombros, Jackson sonrió sabiendo que nada me haria cambiar de opinion y me ayudo a ordenar mis cosas y a llevarlas a la habitación de Josh.

…

…

Desperté algo desorientada por estar una habitación que no era la mía. Vi el reloj en mi celular eran las ocho y treinta. Salté rápidamente de la cama y corrí al cuarto de baño.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. _Mis clases habían comenzado hace media hora, pero aun tenía esperanzas de llegar al segundo horario.

Como siempre me vestí con lo primero que encontré, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y corrí escaleras abajo.

-¿Rosalie? –mi padre llamó desde la cocina mientras yo corría hacia la puerta.

-No puedo hablar, estoy atrasada. –Antes de que replicase, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a caminar o más bien correr a la escuela.

Cuando llegué al instituto tuve que ir directamente hasta la oficina de la señora Pope.

-Hale…-suspiró, bufó, me observó con odio y volvió a suspirar. Escribió mi nombre y el horario en su libro, luego me tendió el maldito papel que me permitiría entrar a clase.

-¿Dónde está Black? –preguntó la mujer, lo que me sorprendió pues nunca había intentado entablar una conversación conmigo.

-Yo… no lo sé. –Dije aun confundida, ¿Por qué de repente resolvía hablarme? Ella asintió y volvió a ignorarme.

Salí de ahí rápidamente y fui en dirección a clases. Vi la hora en mi celular, faltaban cinco minutos para que acabase el segundo horario, no valía la pena entrar al salón. Mientras discutía conmigo misma sobre lo que debería hacer, choqué con algo, o más bien dicho alguien.

Levanté la cabeza algo desorientada.

-Genial. –murmuré al ver de quien se trataba, el orangután me observó con su tan característica simpatía.

-¿Es que nunca te fijas por donde caminas? –preguntó con furia, yo fruncí el ceño.

-No es mi culpa que seas un mastodonte. –Respondí. –Además, ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta. –Dijo viéndome molesto. Yo me di de hombros, no iba a darle explicaciones.

Cuando iba a alejarme de él, escuche como me llamaba.

-Rosalie…-Me voltee curiosa, ahí estaba él parado en medio del pasillo, tan intrigante y espectacular como siempre. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Parpadee varias veces sorprendida, ¿Emmett me estaba preguntando cómo me sentía?

-Yo…he… -balbucee confusa, por un momento me olvide de cómo se hablaba. El golpe en la cabeza me había afectado bastante.

El orangután frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró automáticamente. Su cercanía me inquietaba.

-No voy a golpearte. –Habló molesto al ver que yo me había alejado unos cuantos pasos.

-Lo sé. –susurré, su mirada se relajo.

-¿Por qué te alejas? –preguntó, parecía dolido. Por un momento me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

-Supongo que ya es un hábito. –sonreí tratando de aligerar la tensión. –Ya sabes tú me insultas, yo te insulto, me amenazas, yo me hago a un lado…

Emmett sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima clase? –dije para cambiar el tema, pero me arrepentí al instante al ver que me observaba con incredulidad.

-Pensé que no había nada peor que tenerme de tutor. –Dijo mostrando sus hoyuelos, yo puse los ojos.

-Vale, lo admito hay cosas peores. –sonreí. –Cullen, por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –preguntó de repente, yo me sorprendí ante su curiosidad.

-No lo sé, somos enemigos desde siempre. –reí. –Es un idiota.

El orangután sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Yo me regañe mentalmente al encontrarme pensando en lo guapo que se veía cuando no estaba pensando en cómo asesinarme.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos hacerlo hoy… -habló, yo lo miré con los ojos abiertos ¿Y ahora de que estaba hablando?

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunté con cautela.

-Estudiar biología. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, yo solté una risita de alivio. -¿En que estabas pensando? –Me observó con malicia.

-Nada, eso… -me sonroje. -¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –reí, Emmett seguía viéndome con esa sonrisa insinuante.

-Pero me temo que no puedes venir a casa hoy. –Dije recordando que teníamos visitas. –Podemos estudiar en la biblioteca. –propuse, no quería perderme una clase por culpa de esas entrometidas.

-No, demasiados chismosos. –Habló luego de pensárselo un rato. –Ven a mi casa a las cuatro.

-¿Qué? –lo miré con mi mejor cara de WTF. -¿Tu casa?

-Si, Rosalie mi casa. –dijo con impaciencia. -¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Yo, mmm… -dudé, si el orangután era el hermano de Bella eso significaría que ella estaría ahí, y lo más probable es que eso no le agradase en lo más mínimo. –No lo sé…

-No te estaba preguntando. –me observó con seriedad. –Nos falta mucho por estudiar, no puedes reprobar ese examen.

-Pero… -Pensé en alguna excusa decente, pero cuando mis ojos encontraron los de él supe que era mejor quedarme callada. –Bien, estaré ahí a las cuatro.

Cuando vi que iba a anotar su dirección en un papel, tuve que contenerme para decirle que no era necesario y que sabía perfectamente donde vivía. No quería quedar frente a él como una psicópata obsesiva.

Me tendió el papel, escrito con perfecta caligrafía, y antes de decirme algo más su móvil tocó. Él vio la pantalla y murmuro algo que no llegué a entender.

-Tengo que tomar esta llamada. –y se alejó, discutiendo con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Sentí pena por el pobre diablo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me quedé ahí parada mirando el papel como idiota. Sonreí como una niña a la que le han dado un ingreso gratis a Disneyworld.

Pero en este caso era una casa, la casa de mis sueños. La casa del bosque siempre me había encantado, era un lugar mágico lleno de secretos. Cuando era pequeña solía escaparme de casa e ir a jugar ahí, recuerdo que me pasaba horas y horas recorriendo las habitaciones de esa casa abandonada.

¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Estarían cuidando bien de ella? ¿Aun mantendría su encanto? Estaba curiosa, y Emmett me había dado la oportunidad de saciar mi curiosidad y de regresar al lugar que había sido mi escondite por tanto tiempo.

El día pasó demasiado lento, llenó de tareas para el fin de semana y clases aburridas que parecían durar eternidades. Dunes me llamó a su oficina para recordarme lo del trabajo "voluntario" al que me habían obligado a asistir.

En casa no había nadie, solo una nota que decían que papá, Kate y sus hijas habían ido a la Push. ¿Para qué invitarme? Puse los ojos ante tal pensamiento, papá no me quería ahí para arruinar su perfecto día con su perfecta familia.

Comí algo rápidamente y me dispuse a arreglar mis libros para ir a la casa del bosque. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada, tuve que recordarme que no iría ahí para jugar a la caza misterios y si para estudiar biología con mi desesperante tutor. Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento me desanimaba, al contrario, al parecer me gustaba la idea de pasar la tarde estudiando con el orangután.

Decidí acortar el camino por el bosque, como siempre que pasaba por ahí me distraje y terminé llegando más tarde de lo acordado. Cuando salí de entre los árboles, para toparme con la enorme casa colonial, me extrañé al no encontrar el jeep de Emmett ahí, por lo que supuse que debía estar en la cochera.

Toqué la puerta y en unos minutos una mujer que parecía bastante joven me abrió con una calurosa sonrisa. Yo tuve que contener una sonrisa al imaginarme a Emmett con esa sonrisa, eso jamás pasaría.

-Hola. –Saludé algo nerviosa.

-Hola cariño, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó. -¿Eres amiga de Bella? –Yo negué con la cabeza. Ella me vio sorprendida. -mmm… ¿Emmett? –preguntó algo confusa, yo me di de hombros.

-Es mi tutor. –expliqué.

-Oh, ¿Por qué no entras? –me indicó que pasará. –Emmett aun no ha llegado, pero puedes esperarlo aquí. –Señaló un sofá, que parecía bastante caro. Incomoda por la situación me senté en el.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó aun sonriendo.

-Rose. –Dije pero luego negué con la cabeza. –Rosalie.

-Mi nombre es Reneé, soy madre de Emmett y Bella. –explicó, yo asentí. La mujer era bastante joven, no parecía ser madre de dos adolescentes.

Reneé me dijo que me sintiera como en casa y se disculpó diciéndome que tenía que ir a terminar de hacer unas cuantas cosas. Cuando me quedé sola en la sala me dediqué a mirar alrededor, la casa estaba perfectamente decorada, era como si todas las cosas que ahí había pertenecieran a ese lugar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada esperando por Emmett, pero mi trasero comenzaba a acalambrarse y ya había tenido que ocultar unos cuantos bostezos.

Vi la hora, era muy tarde ¿Donde demonios se había metido el orangután?

-Mamá, ¿Alice puede quedarse a cenar?–Bella abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa. Yo me puse nerviosa, la chica no se pondría muy feliz de verme ahí.

-Claro cariño. –Respondió Reneé saliendo de la cocina, Bella venia entrando junto a Alice Cullen. _Mierda._

Reneé volvió a la cocina, y yo me quedé en la sala viendo como Alice y Isabella se intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Rosalie? –preguntó Cullen con una ceja alzada y con las manos como jarra.

-No te importa. –respondí en el mismo tono de molestia.

-Claro que me importa, Bella es mi mejor amiga. –explicó. –No voy a dejar que la acoses.

Puse los ojos.

-No te preocupes Alice no tengo intenciones en competir con Edward. –respondí viendo como Bella se sonrojaba y la pixie me mandaba dagas con la mirada.

La madre de Bella salió de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y nos ofreció a todas.

-Vamos Bells. –Le dijo la enana a la chica nueva. –Muchas gracias Reneé.

-Tú sabes que nos encanta tenerte aquí cariño. –Parecía que Alice y la madre de Bella se conocían de toda la vida.

Las chicas se voltearon para subir las escaleras.

-Bella ¿Por qué no invitan a Rosalie a unírseles? –preguntó viéndome con una sonrisa, yo me sonroje. Cuando era pequeña algunas de las madres de mis compañeras las obligaban a ser amables conmigo y a invitarme a sus casas, solo por que sentían pena por mi.

Alice y Bella se observaron, y asintieron con una mueca. Yo me puse de pie, dispuesta a irme de ahí. Era obvio que no querían tenerme ahí, y a mí tampoco me apetecía pasar el tiempo con Alice Cullen y su nueva mejor amiga.

-Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya. –Dije viendo mi reloj, eran las siete y el orangután aun no aparecía.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar, pensé que Emmett llegaría antes. –su madre se disculpó, mis mejillas se encendieron. No quería que Alice supiera que estaba ahí por él, y mucho menos que me había dejado plantada.

-Debe haberse olvidado. –Le resté importancia, pero por dentro me moría de rabia. Me había dejado esperando como una idiota.

Vi de reojo como Alice intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Y como la madre de Bella me observaba apenada.

-Intenté llamarlo pero no atiende el celular. –continuó disculpándose.

-No importa, ya tengo que irme. –dije y sin preocuparme en parecer mal educada salí de ahí echa una bala.

No era primera vez que me dejaban esperando de esa manera, ya me habían hecho muchas bromas en el pasado, pero el hecho de que fuese él, lo hacía aun más difícil de soportar.

Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Por alguna razón me había dolido que el orangután me dejase plantada así como así. Por muy idiota y arrogante que fuese, jamás lo pensé capaz de hacerme eso.

Cuando llegué a casa las luces estaban encendidas, y el coche de mi padre ya estaba ahí. Vi por la ventana como estaban viendo la televisión, papá abrazaba a Kate, mientras que Gisele y Pam, reían de alguna cosa. La imagen cayó como un balde de agua fría en mi cabeza.

Sentí esa puntada en mi corazón otra vez, el dolor, la envidia y los celos se estaban haciendo un espacio en él. Me alejé de ahí, necesitaba estar lejos de todo eso. La escena de la familia feliz que estaba teniendo lugar frente a mí me hizo enfermar.

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Tenía que escapar y encontrar un lugar solitario para esconderme y por fin llorar, llorar porque por primera vez estaba sintiendo pena de mi misma.

* * *

><p>Hola, lo sé es un capitulo algo triste. Sé que ahora muchas de ustedes odian al padre de Rose, y no las culpo. La verdad es que se ha comportado como un completo imbécil con ella. Pero el hombre tiene sus razones, o al menos eso es lo que él cree.<p>

Me han preguntado si Rose es fea o mal arreglada o que, bueno la verdad es que Rosalie es guapísima, pero no está interesada en arreglarse y no le importa mucho lo que piensen los demás de su aspecto. Nadie cree que sea fea, pero si piensan que es un bicho raro y esas cosas.

No sé si ustedes piensan igual que yo, pero me parece que muchas chicas están abandonando sus historias. Me entristece revisar mi email y no tener ninguna alerta de publicación. Bueno, tenía que desahogarme. Hahaha.

No tengo un día fijo para publicar, generalmente lo hago el fin de semana, pero aveces no me da el tiempo y acabo haciéndolo a mitad de semana, o incluso a cada dos semanas. ;)

Gracias por todos esos reviews, que me animan a escribir… Bueno, ya me voy.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 23: Melting the ice.**

_Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron. Tenía que escapar y encontrar un lugar solitario para esconderme y por fin llorar, llorar por todo aquello que había perdido._

Desperté con los primeros rayos de luz colándose por el enorme ventanal de la sala. Tuve que levantarme del viejo sofá ya que no solo era increíblemente duro, también era mucho más pequeño que mi cama, necesitaba estirarme.

Vi la hora en el reloj de pared, faltaban un par de minutos para las ocho. Gruñí molesta, los sábados habían sido hechos para dormir hasta tarde y no para hacer malditos trabajos voluntarios.

Caminé pesadamente hasta la cocina a prepararme algo para comer. Deje cuatro tostadas en el tostador y me serví zumo de naranja cuando escuché la puerta trasera de la casa abriéndose.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –preguntó Jackson mirándome curioso. Al parecer acababa de llegar de su corrida matutina.

-No pude continuar durmiendo. –hablé agarrando las tostadas que acababan de saltar del tostador. –Además tengo que ir a la escuela.

-¿Un sábado? –él rió, yo lo miré con odio.

-Es un tonto castigo de Dunes, me obligó a hacer trabajo "voluntario" ¿puedes creerlo? –puse los ojos.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me pelee con Tanya Denaly. –dije dándome de hombros, mis hermanos sabían perfectamente cuanto la odiaba.

-¿Otra vez? –Jackson agarró una de las tostadas que había preparado para mí.

-Oye, eso es mío. –le reclamé. –Sí, pero tengo una excusa, estaba tratando de defender a la chica nueva.

-¿La que tiene enamorado a Jacob? –Me sorprendí, no creí que Jackson prestara atención a lo que le decía y mucho menos que lo recordara.

-exacto. –le arrebaté la tostada de la mano y me la eché a la boca.

-Pensé que no te gustaba la chica ¿Por qué demonios la defendiste? –Jackson agarró una segunda tostada de mi plato, pero esta vez para evitar que yo me la comiera, le pasó toda la lengua encima.

-Eres asqueroso. –le dije molesta. –La defendí porque tengo el complejo de Robín Hood.

-¿Qué es eso? –el rió.

-Defiendo a los más indefensos. –sonreí orgullosa de mi misma.

-Suena estúpido. –el sonrió con burla y se tomó de un sorbo todo zumo de naranja que había en mi vaso.

Asentí, mi hermano tenía razón, era estúpido.

-Será mejor que me vaya luego. –Vi la hora en el celular. –Se supone que debo estar ahí a las ocho.

-Son las ocho. –Jackson volvió a reír, yo le arroje una servilleta.

…

-Señorita Hale, habíamos quedado en que llegaría a las ocho. –el señor Dunes me reprendió cuando entré en su oficina. –tiene casi una hora de retraso.

-Ya sabe como dicen, mejor tarde que nunca. –Sonreí con inocencia, él me observó molesto. _Vaya, ese hombre no tiene ni un poco de sentido del humor._

-Acompáñeme. –Lo seguí hasta un salón que estaba lleno de niños.

-Oh demonios. –Murmuré, Dunes me dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero lo ignoré ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar una mañana entera con un montón de mocosos?

-La señorita Swan le dirá lo que debe hacer. –Vi como le hacía señales a la chica nueva para que se acercara a nosotros. ¿Es que acaso la perfecta Bella estaba castigada también?

-Buenos días señorita Swan. –saludó el hombre junto a mí, la chica se sonrojo.

-Buenos días inspector Dunes. –Ella respondió, yo puse los ojos.

-La señorita Hale va a unírsenos el día de hoy. –Explicó señalándome, yo sonreí con falso entusiasmo. –Espero que pueda guiarla y decirle que hacer.

-Oh…mm… claro. –La chica habló no muy convencida, como se notaba que mi presencia le desagradaba.

-Bueno muchachas, tengo que irme. –El señor Dunes habló. –Señorita Hale, por favor compórtese. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse.

-¿Y tú que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté queriendo entablar una conversación. Por lo alegre que parecía antes de reparar en mi, dudaba que estuviese ahí por las mismas razones que yo.

-Siempre me han gustado los niños, y cuando supe que necesitaban voluntarios no dude en ofrecerme. –Ella se sonrojo, yo solo bufe. _Ante mis ojos se encontraba, nadie más ni nadie menos, que la virgen María, señoras y señores._

-Dunes me castigó. –decidí hablar antes de que me preguntara. –No te preocupes será solo por hoy. –Dije, la chica estaba evidentemente incomoda con mi presencia.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –pregunté rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-La verdad es que ahora podrías ayudarme con Mark. –Señaló a un niño rubio de unos diez años.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –pregunté viendo extrañada como arrojaba sus cosas al suelo.

Bella hizo una mueca, obviamente molesta por mi comentario.

-No logra entender matemáticas, supongo que eso lo tiene frustrado. –Ella explicó, una niña pequeña de unos siete años se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Quién es ella Belli-Bells? –preguntó cuando Bella la tomaba en brazos.

-Esta es Rosalie, y viene a ayudar el día de hoy. –La chica me observó con una mueca.

-Que fea camiseta. –La enana me insultó, yo la miré con odio.

-Por qué no regresas a tu lugar Sarah, yo estaré ahí dentro de poco. –Bella habló sonrojada, la niña se alejó sacándome la lengua.

-Niña tonta. –Murmuré, Isabella me observó con reproché.

-Solo tiene siete años. –La defendió, yo me di de hombros.

-Como sea… Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con el pequeño Hulk? –pregunté volviendo mi atención a Mark, que había comenzado a golpear su cabeza con la mesa.

-Rosalie, no puedes referirte así a ellos, son solo niños. –Bella estaba indignada, puse los ojos.

-Vale, vale. –le resté importancia.

-Mark necesita que alguien lo ayude con matemáticas. –Bella explicó. -¿Puedes hacerlo? -Parecía nerviosa, de seguro creía que acabaría golpeando al niño.

-¿Bromeas? –La vi con los ojos desorbitados. –Yo no sé matemáticas.

-Son ejercicios básicos Rosalie. –La chica nueva se mordió el labio, avergonzada. -Lo siento. -Se disculpó creyendo que me había ofendido.

-Vale, lo intentaré. –Dije caminando hasta el mocoso. -¿No va a morderme verdad? –pregunté a modo de broma, el chico estaba al borde del colapso.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

-Hola. –saludé cuando estuve junto al pequeño Hulk.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó viéndome de mala gana.

-Soy tu… -Me callé, ¿Qué acaso pensaba decirle que era su tutora? Reí ante mi ocurrencia. –Soy Rose y se supone que tengo que ayudarte con tu tarea.

-Quiero a Bella. –dijo molesto, yo deje salir el aire de mis pulmones. Claro que la quería a ella, la chica era insoportablemente perfecta.

-Bella está ocupada con esa otra enana. –Dije apuntando a la niña que había insultado mi camiseta.

-Niña tonta. –El mocoso murmuro, yo sonreí.

-¿Qué se supone que estas estudiando? –pregunté viendo sus cosas en el suelo.

-Matemáticas. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. -¿Qué acaso Bella no te lo dijo?

-Déjame ver. –Pedí, el chico tomó su cuaderno del suelo y me lo tendió.

Suspiré al ver de qué se trataba. Triángulos. Mis peores enemigos.

-Mierda. –Murmuré, el chico me observó sorprendido.

-Dijiste una mala palabra. –Gritó, todos alrededor se me quedaron mirando. _Maldito mocoso._

-Cállate niño. –le dije entre dientes.

-Hey, no puedes ser mala conmigo. –Dijo viéndome con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Yo lo vi con furia, malditas las leyes que prohibían golpear a los niños.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. –le entregué el cuaderno.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó curioso.

-Por qué no sé nada de esto. –expliqué avergonzada.

-¿Qué? –gritó, haciendo que todos se nos quedaran viendo otra vez. –Eres más tonta que yo.

-No es cierto. –Me molesté. –Cuando me equivoco no salgo como una desquiciada aventando las cosas, ni golpeo mi cabeza contra los muebles como una retardada.

El chico me observó con odio y luego se echo a llorar. _Genial._

-Rosalie, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Bella preguntó acercándose al niño. Yo me di de hombros.

-Ella me llamó retardado. –el mocoso dijo entre sollozos y me apuntó con el dedo. Isabella me observó furiosa.

-Hey, el me llamó tonta primero. –Me defendí.

-Es un niño Rosalie. –Yo me di de hombros y me alejé de ahí dejando que santa Isabella se encargará del pequeño Hulk.

Luego de un rato la castaña se acercó a mí con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto no está funcionando. –Dijo suspirando.

-No me digas. –Respondí con una ceja alzada.

-Hagamos un trato. –Ofreció, yo la observé curiosa.

-Haz las paces con Mark, y no vuelvas a pelearte con ningún otro niño. –Habló, yo la observé incrédula. –Y no le diré nada a Dunes.

La chica se sonrojó, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a mentir. Tenía que admitir que era una oferta tentadora, si Dunes se enteraba de lo que había pasado me haría hacer trabajo voluntario por el resto de mi vida.

-Hecho. –Escupí mi mano y se la tendí, como siempre lo hacía con Jake. Ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bien. –Dijo sin aceptar la mano que le estaba tendiendo.

-Solo hay un pequeño problema. –Recordé. –No sé nada de triángulos.

Bella me observaba confusa, de seguro preguntándose como una persona de mi edad no era capaz de enseñarle algo a un niño de diez años.

-¿No hay algo más simple que pueda hacer? –pregunté con una mueca, era vergonzoso tener que admitir que era una idiota.

-Supongo que puedes ayudar a Denise a terminar su tarea. –Desvió la mirada a una niña de unos seis años.

-Ok, gracias. –sonreí y cuando iba a caminar hacia la pequeña niña, Bella me llamó.

-Rosalie.

-¿Qué?-pregunté confundida ¿Ahora que había hecho mal?

-Aun tienes que disculparte con Mark. –Y con eso se alejó.

Fui hasta el pequeño Hulk. El chico me observaba confuso, tenia los ojos hinchados.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas. –Me disculpe rápidamente, la verdad era que se lo merecía, por muy mocoso que fuera nadie me llamaba tonta y se salia con la suya.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que me alejaba de él.

-No quieres a una tonta como yo dándote clases. –Le dije recordando lo que me había dicho. –Le pedí a Bella que me asigne otra persona.

-Vas a abandonarme. –Preguntó haciendo un puchero. ¿Qué demonios? –Todos mis tutores lo hacen.

-Debe ser porque eres muy rudo con ellos. –le dije sentándome junto a él.

-Es porque soy un idiota. –dijo y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. Bufé, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Oh, vamos no puedes ser tan idiota. –Intenté consolarlo, la verdad era que yo era la persona menos apropiada para eso.

-Solo lo dices porque Bella te obligó a ser bueno conmigo. –él lloriqueó.

-No es cierto, ella solo me dijo que hiciera las paces contigo. –Expliqué. –Si ahora estoy aquí intentando convencerte de que no eres tan idiota es por voluntad propia.

-¿Tan idiota? –Preguntó confundido, de seguro una persona normal le habría mentido diciéndole que era la persona más inteligente del universo.

-Eres un hombre, y los hombres son idiotas. –Me di de hombros. –No puedes escapar de eso.

El mocoso se echó a reír.

-Eres rara. –dijo, yo hice una mueca, estaba intentando ser simpática.

-Hey… -lo reprendí, el volvió a reír.

-Me caes bien. –Dijo sonriendo, yo lo miré extrañada. Este niño era tan bipolar como el orangután.

-Tú no eres tan malo después de todo. –Le sonreí de vuelta. –Puedes decirle a Bella que serás mi tutora.

-Yo… realmente no sé nada de triángulos. –Hice una mueca.

-No puedes saber menos que yo –El chico rió y se alejó para hablarle a Bella.

Pasamos una hora leyendo todo sobre triángulos y haciendo los ejercicios más fáciles. Mark no resultó ser un mocoso tan irritante como yo había pensado que seria, al final era bastante agradable para ser un niño de diez años.

-¿No veremos el próximo sábado? –preguntó emocionado cuando nos estábamos despidiendo. Hice una mueca.

-No lo creo enano. –dije con tristeza. –La única razón por la que he venido es porque el inspector de mi escuela me ha castigado.

-Oh… -El chico parecía triste.

-Pero no te pongas asi, supongo que podemos vernos en otra ocasión. –hablé intentando animarlo.

-Pero ¿Quién va a ayudarme con mi tarea de matemática? –preguntó, hice una mueca, el chico me había caído bien, pero eso no significaba que me hiciera mucha gracia tener que ir todos los sábados en la mañana a la escuela.

-Bella es mejor que yo en eso. –dije recordando cómo antes de conocernos había querido que fuese ella quien lo ayudase.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti. –Me sorprendió escuchar eso, me hizo sentir bien. Por primera vez alguien me prefería a mí antes que a la perfecta chica nueva.

-Bien, volveré el próximo sábado. –Accedí viendo como el chico saltaba de alegría.

…

…

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer? –pregunté viendo a Jackson sacar una cerveza.

-No lo sé… -Se dio de hombros. –Supongo que a papá ya se le habrá ocurrido algo.

-No entiendo por qué tienen que estar esas tipas en la despedida de Josh. –Hablé despacio para que los que estaban en la sala no me escucharan.

-A mí tampoco me gusta la idea Rose. –Jackson bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. –Por lo menos tendremos más invitados.

Asentí, Charlie el mejor amigo de mi padre y jefe de mi hermano mayor también vendría.

-Es una lástima que Esther no pueda venir. –Murmuró Jackson luego de un rato, su novia había llamado unas horas antes diciendo que su autobús había sido cancelado por la tormenta.

-¿Rosalie? –papá me llamó entrando a la cocina. –Necesito que vayas al mercado por algo de hielo.

-¿Por qué yo? –Pregunté extrañada, yo era la única Hale que no tenía un coche.

-Jackson va a ayudarme con la carne, Alex está preparando las bebidas y Josh es el festejado.

-Yo puedo ayudar con la carne. –Ofrecí, al menos eso era divertido.

-Ese es trabajo para los hombres Rose. –mi padre explicó revolviéndome el cabello.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a traerlo? –la bolsa no pesaría menos de cinco kilos.

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo. –dijo entregándome dinero.

Salí de la casa hecha una furia, ¿Por qué tenía que ir yo? Alex podía ir y volver en menos tiempo del que a mí me tomaría llegar hasta la tienda de Hering.

Compré el hielo y caminé en dirección a mi casa lo más rápido que pude, no quería llegar con una bolsa llena de agua. Pero me distraje al ver a alguien adentrándose en el bosque. Sin preocuparme en pensar que podía ser peligroso, lo seguí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie? –Jake preguntó cuando percibió que lo había seguido hasta ahí.

-Solo quería saber que tenias… ¿Estas bien? –pregunté preocupada.

-No… Billy no ha dejado de molestarme, me tiene harto. –golpeó una roca con el pie.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? –Billy siempre había sido estricto con Jacob, era un buen tipo pero podía ser bastante autoritario a veces.

-Alguien le ha metido la tonta idea en la cabeza de ingresarme en una escuela militar. –Yo palidecí, mi mejor amigo no podía abandonarme.

-No, puede hacer eso. –Dije recargándome en un árbol.

-Se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha. –Jake estaba desesperado. –No sé qué hacer Rose.

-Voy a ayudarte Jake. –le dije acercándose más a él. –Billy no te enviará a ninguna parte, te lo prometo.

-¿Por qué harías tal cosa? –preguntó sorprendido. –Me he portado como un completo idiota contigo.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo. –le dije. –Y eso es lo que los amigos hacen.

Jake sonrió y me abrazó, hicimos el movimiento con las manos que siempre hacíamos cuando cerrábamos una promesa.

-Te extrañe rubia. –rió. –Es aburrido no tener a quien molestar.

-También te extrañé chucho. –Le dije riendo.

Nos quedamos en el bosque un buen rato, lo único que me hizo volver a casa fue la lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. El hielo por supuesto estaba completamente derretido, pero no me importo la reprimenda que me llegaría cuando llegara a casa.

Había varios coches estacionados frente a mi casa, la cena ya había comenzado. Abrí la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero mi llave no quería cooperar y por alguna razón la cerradura no cedía.

-Rosalie. –Alex abrió la puerta, me observaba sorprendido.

-No me regañes Alex… -pedí haciéndolo a un lado para entrar.

-No te preocupes por mi… papá está hecho una furia. –Mi hermanó rió.

El comedor estaba lleno de personas, no fui capaz de distinguir ningún rostro, porque tuve que correr escalera arriba para cambiar mi ropa que estaba completamente empapada gracias a la lluvia.

Mientras secaba mi cabello, no pude evitar sonreír. Este día no había sido tan malo después de todo, hice un nuevo amigo y lo más importante era que por fin había recuperado a Jacob.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas empezaban a salirme bien.

..

..

* * *

><p>Hola…<p>

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a escribir cada capítulo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Espero que les haya gustado, como ven a Rose las cosas ya no le están saliendo tan mal.

Muchas de ustedes me han dicho que odian a Alice y Bella en esta historia, lamento hacerlas sentir eso por sus personajes preferidos, pero tengo que admitir que era la idea.

Me he puesto bastante triste con un comentario en que me decían que he dejado historias incompletas, lo que no es cierto. Tengo que recordarles que tanto _**Un ángel caído, mi ángel caído como Surrounded by boys,**_ **son historias en continuidad. Y que el resto de mis historias están COMPLETAS, TERMINADAS, ACABADAS, FINALIZADAS.**

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 24: Cambio de planes.**

Otro maldito día en el instituto, y para mejorar mi estado de ánimo tendría que soportar dos malditas horas de educación física con un grupo de idiotas que no sabían distinguir un balón de futbol de uno de soccer.

Llevábamos unas cuantas horas, "intentando" jugar futbol ya que ninguno de mis compañeros parecía tener noción de lo que era el deporte. Si mi antiguo equipo estuviese aquí, los habríamos derrotado en menos de dos segundos.

_¿Quien lo diría el mejor Quartherback de Phoenix, quejándose por jugar futbol? _Es que esa era otra de las tantas cosas que habían cambiado en mi vida. Era lamentable pensar que en este momento podría estar jugando para uno de los mejores equipos del país, pero el puto destino tenia otros planes para mi.

Lo que antes era mi mayor pasión ahora no era más que un mal recuerdo. Cuando el balón tocaba mis manos la rabia crecía en mí, haciéndome perder el control y mis objetivos.

Cuando pensaba en mi siguiente movimiento, una cabellera rubia llamó mi atención. La enana rabiosa venia caminando hacia las canchas con una mirada ausente. Algo parecía molestarle. _¿Y a mí que me importaba lo que le pasará a esa niñita? __Esa niña no era más que una piedra en mi zapato._

Intentando concentrarme en el juego di un pase a Félix, un tipo grande que había sido seleccionado para jugar en mi equipo. Era evidente que lo que tenia de músculos no lo tenia en cerebro. Se suponía que este tendría que correr con el balón para marcarnos un tanto, o al menos lanzarlo a alguien que estuviese libre, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes.

De un momento a otro vi como el maldito balón de futbol volaba en dirección a Rosalie, y como la atingía con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Félix y sus amigos se reían compulsivamente. Tuve que controlarme para no golpearlos, no quería más problemas. ¿Como podían ser tan idiotas?

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Enfrente al tipo, era obvio que no había sido un accidente.

-Oh, vamos. –El tipo intentaba calmar sus carcajadas. –Tienes que admitir que fue genial.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa? – hablé con rabia contenida, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría controlar mi impulso de golpearlo. –Acabas de golpear a una chica.

-Es Rosalie Hale. –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Su último comentario hizo que me cabreara aun más. Involuntariamente me acerque a él de forma amenazadora, dispuesto a agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Lo observé cabreado.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? –preguntó apretando los puños, al parecer la situación ya no le parecia tan divertida. –Será mejor que te calmes amigo. –Habló entre dientes, el tipo era grande y una pelea entre los dos definitivamente daría que hablar.

-No soy tu amigo, idiota. –respondí.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo. –Amenazó, fue mi turno de reír.

Vi de reojo que la enana ya se había puesto de pie, y que nos observaba curiosa.

-Sé perfectamente la clase de tipo que eres. –sonreí con sorna. –Solo un marica cobarde como tú, es capaz de golpear a una mujer.

El rostro de Felix se deformó por completo, estaba planeando propinarme un buen golpe cuando el entrenador nos interrumpió.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó viéndonos molesto.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, el profesor bufó con impaciencia. Félix acabó rindiéndose y alejándose, al parecer temía que el entrenador lo enviase a detención. _Ja, un completo cobarde._

Tomé algo de aire y volví mi atención a Rosalie que comenzaba a entrar al edificio, involuntariamente apresuré mis pasos para alcanzarla.

Agarré su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, ella se volteó rápidamente y clavó su mirada en mi brazo.

-¿No has podido pelearte con Felix y vienes a desquitarte conmigo? –preguntó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas tonta. –Respondí molesto, ¿es que esa niña siempre tenía que montar una escena?

-¿Entonces qué quieres? – Hizó una mueca desviando su mirada a su muñeca.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé sintiéndome como un idiota. No me había dado cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño.

-No sabía que podías decir esas palabras. –Respondió. Puse los ojos, Rosalie siempre quería sacarme de mis casillas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, enana. –Sonreí, había descubierto que las bromas con doble sentido la molestaban más que los comentarios ácidos.

-Y no me interesa saberlas. –Murmuro con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué quieres?

- este…-su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué me interesaba saber cómo se encontraba?

-¿Emmett? –me llamó con voz suave, me sorprendí al escucharla así.

-¿estás bien? –pregunte nervioso. Tenía que admitir que nunca me había interesado mucho en reconfortar a la gente.

-¿sí? –respondió dubitativa. -¿Y tú? – Parpadee varias veces ¿Por qué me preguntaba cómo estaba yo? No era yo quien había recibido un balón de futbol con la cabeza.

La enana rabiosa podía ser tan extraña a veces. Caí en la cuenta de que estaba confundida, probablemente estaba tan desconcertada con mi actitud que había olvidado el condenado golpe.

-No seas ridícula. –Dije molesto con su letargo_–_Me refiero al golpe.

-ah… ¿Estoy bien? –Respondió dubitativa, algo me decía que realmente se había lastimado. _Maldito Félix._

-¿Te has lastimado? –Pregunté preocupado. Rosalie hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó confundida.

-Veo que te has golpeado fuerte en la cabeza. –Noté cabreado, no podía creer que ese idiota le hubiese arrojado el balón de propósito. –Estas siendo más tonta que de costumbre.

Hizo otra mueca de dolor, vi como unas gotas de sangre comenzaban a correr por su frente.

-Mierda. –murmuré y me acerqué a ella, sin pensarlo pasé mi dedo por su frente, intentando limpiar la sangre.

Cuando alejé mi mano vi como el rostro de Rosalie palidecía, y como su cuerpo se tambaleaba, haciéndola apoyarse en mi cuerpo para sostenerse.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a la sangre… -Me preocupé, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-No le tengo miedo… -Habló con voz débil. –Solo no me siento cómoda cerca de ella.

-Pareces un fantasma. –comenté sin dejar de observarla. Se veía tan frágil.

-Tú pareces un cavernícola. –respondió como siempre queriendo discutir.

-No seas infantil. –Puse los ojos, _¿Cómo podía ser tan infantil?_ –No voy a discutir contigo, Rosalie.

Dos gotas de sangre cayeron sobre su ropa, Rose desvió la mirada y volvió tambalearse.

-Voy a llevarte a enfermería. –Dije pensando en lo era más adecuado.

-¿Estás loco? –Preguntó exaltándose. –Estoy bien, no es nada.

-¿No es nada? – Exclamé irritado. –Parece que te está creciendo una segunda cabeza y vas a necesitar puntos. –Le saldría un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-¿Puntos? –su cara se deformo en una mueca de horror.-No es necesario que me lleves. –Susurró–Me sé el camino.

El que quisiera que me alejara de ella me hizo molestar. No iba a dejarla ahí sola. Apenas podía sostenerse por sí misma.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar irte sola. –Tomé su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. –Si te suelto vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que me pase? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-A pesar de lo que crees no soy tan mala persona como para no ayudar a alguien que está herido. –Hablé ya irritado _¿Cómo podía ser tan testaruda? _–Por muy insoportables que sean.

Antes de que volviera a decir algo, la conduje por los pasillos de la escuela. Los estudiantes nos observaban fijamente, algunos incluso murmuraban cuando nos veían pasar frente a ellos.

A lo lejos vi como Bella me observaba sorprendida y que negaba con la cabeza, seguramente reprochando mi comportamiento. Después me preocuparía de eso, ahora tenía que asegurarme de que la enana rabiosa estaba bien.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la enfermería, toqué esperando alguna respuesta. Pero obviamente nadie salió a recibirnos.

-No hay nadie, que pena. –Rosalie intentó soltarse de mi agarré y dar media vuelta.

Volví a tocar con impaciencia, finalmente una mujer regordeta nos recibió con mala cara y una taza de café en la mano.

-¿se puede saber que es todo ese escándalo? –preguntó dejando caer la mirada en Rosalie. –Señorita Hale, debí habérmelo imaginado.

Su comentario me molestó más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Rosalie tuvo un accidente. –Emmett expliqué molesto.

-Eso es nuevo-Observó la herida de Rosalie. -generalmente es ella quien los causa.

-Déjese de tonterías y atiéndala ¿quiere? –Hablé cabreado, que mujer más desagradable.

-No sea mal educado joven… -levantó las cejas esperando que le dijera mi nombre. _Como si mereciera algo de respeto._

Volví a tomar a la enana del brazo y me alejé de ahí, si la enfermera no era capaz de hacer nada la llevaría al hospital, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviese bien.

-Muy delicado. –murmuró con ironía, la observé molesto, estaba demasiado preocupado como para seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó viendo los coches estacionados.- ¿Por acaso, tienes una estación médica en el carro? –volvió a bromear.

-¿Dónde está tu carro? –Le pregunté, ella solo me observó confundida.

-No tengo carro, ni siquiera tengo permiso de conducir.

-Ten. –Le entregué las llaves de mi coche. –Súbete al jeep y espérame ahí. – ordené, tenía que hablar con Bella que me observaba desde la puerta del instituto.

-No voy a secuestrarte. –Vi que Rosalie dudaba pero luego se relajaba. – Solo súbete. –pedí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Emmett? –Bella preguntó nerviosa una vez que me reuní con ella.

-Tuvo un accidente. –expliqué impaciente, quería volver con la enana rabiosa lo antes posible.

-¿Y qué tienes que ver tu con eso? –La mirada inquisidora de Bells, me hizo enfurecer.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, si eso es lo que estas pensando. –Hablé entre dientes.

-No era eso lo que quería decir. –ella se sonrojó.

-Olvídalo Bella. –le resté importancia. –Solo no te metas.

-Emmett… por favor. –Ella murmuró –Esa chica es el sinónimo de problemas.

-Entonces no somos tan diferentes. –Le respondí molesto alejándome de ahí.

Rosalie se revolvía en el asiento del copiloto, estaba molesta.

-Ahora… ¿se puede saber porque estoy dentro de tu coche? –preguntó cuando entré al jeep.

-Voy a llevarte al hospital. –Respondí, era mejor decirle la verdad.

-No, no, no… -Comenzó a reclamar intentando abrir la puerta del coche ¿_Qué acaso pensaba lanzarse?_

-¿Te volviste loca? –Pregunté bastante molesto- ¿Planeabas saltar de un coche en movimiento?

-No vas a llevarme al hospital. –Habló intentando sonar intimidante.

-No te estoy preguntando. –Dije - Además, por cómo te estás comportando algo me dice que ese golpe en la cabeza es más grave de lo que parece.

-Por favor… -pidió, yo ya estaba buscando un lugar para estacionar el coche. –Te prometo que si haces lo que te pido voy a dejar de molestarte.

-¿Cuál es el problema de los hospitales? –pregunté curioso.

-Todo.-Estaba seria, observando fijamente el edificio frente a nosotros. –Sangre, agujas, pasillos largos y blancos, enfermeras, doctores… ¿quieres que continúe?

-No.-Reí ¿Cómo podía ser tan…especial?_–Vamos… _

-Pero… -La tomé del brazo antes de que pudiese volver a replicar.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, una enfermera bastante guapa nos atendió. La mujer me sonrió coqueta, yo solo la ignoré, la enana rabiosa era mi principal preocupación en aquel momento.

-El doctor Cullen los atenderá en breve. –La enfermera me guiñó el ojo y nos tendió un formulario.

-¿no hay otro doctor? –Rosalie preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cuál es el problema con el doctor Cullen? –La chica de la recepción la observó molesta, la enana frunció el ceño, para nada intimidada.

-Nada… -respondió molesta.

La enfermera volvió su atención a mí, yo le sonreí.

-¿Puede hacer el favor de dejar de babearse?-Rosalie habló de repente sorprendiéndome.

-¿Cómo dices? –La voluptuosa pelirroja de la recepción cuestionó indignada.

-Debería darle vergüenza. –La enana continuaba con su discurso. –Una mujer de su edad calentándose por un chico de secundaria. -Debería ver un medico…-Se dio de hombros. –la ninfomanía tiene tratamiento.

Tuve que contenerme para no carcajearme. Un hombre que parecía ser un artista de cine se acercó a nosotros.

-Rosalie Hale.-El hombre preguntó tendiéndole la mano. –Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Hola doctor Cullen. – La enana se sonrojó.

-Oh, qué mal educado. –El doctor desvió su atención a mí. –Soy Carlisle Cullen, tú debes ser Emmett, el hijo de Phil.

-Es mi padrastro.- Aclaré.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó a Rosalie.

-Me golpee la cabeza con un balón de futbol. –explicó llevándose la mano a la herida, que finalmente había parado de sangrar.

-Vaya… Eso es nuevo.-comentó con una sonrisa, al parecer el pequeño demonio venia seguido por aquí -¿Por qué no vamos al consultorio? –indicó.

Cuando la enana rabiosa y el doctor se encerraron en el consultorio fui a sentarme en uno de los asientos azules frente a la recepción.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí. –la mujer de la recepción habló arrastrando las palabras, queriendo sonar coqueta.

-No soy de aquí –dije secamente, no estaba de humor.

-Soy Chelsea… -se acomodó el camisón blanco, mostrando más de lo necesario de sus pechos.

Yo asentí, no quería ser mal educado pero la insistencia de la enfermera me estaba molestando.

Mi celular sonó, dándome una gran excusa para librarme de la pelirroja. Vi la pantalla del móvil, tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Bella y siete mensajes.

"responde el teléfono", "llámame", "¿Dónde te has metido", "cuando mamá se entere te va a matar" y así seguían… Sonreí, mi hermana menor siempre se preocupaba demasiado.

Levanté la mirada de la pantalla, Chelsea me observaba con una sonrisa coqueta y me tendió un papel con su número de teléfono.

-Emmett. –La voz del doctor Cullen me sorprendió.

-¿Está todo bien? –Mi corazón se aceleró. _¿Le habría pasado algo a la enana?_

-Oh, si… Rosalie estará bien. –aseguró el médico poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo me removí incomodo, el doctor pareció notarlo.

-Solo venia a pedirte que la acompañaras, preferiría no dejarla sola. –indicó la puerta. –Voy a llamar a su padre, me reuniré con ustedes en unos minutos.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, caminé en dirección al consultorio. Me detuve ante la puerta, dudando si abrirla o no.

Deje salir el aire de mis pulmones, y giré la perilla. Ahí estaba la enana, sentada en una camilla, parecía más frágil que nunca. Tuve contener el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté preocupado viéndola más pálida de lo normal.

-Tengo una maldita contusión en la cabeza y van a ponerme puntos. –Dijo molesta. –No podría estar mejor.

Sonreí, no estaba tan mal después de todo.

-Por lo menos te han recetado analgésicos. – Comenté distraído viendo el frasco que tenía en sus manos. –Estos son de los buenos.

-Hablas como un viciado en drogas. –Recuerdos del pasado año inundaron mi cabeza.

-Ya te dije, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiéndonos, el doctor Cullen entró con una sonrisa amable, vi de reojo como el pequeño demonio hacia una mueca.

-Tu padre me ha autorizado a hacer el procedimiento. –dijo sacando algunas cosas del armario. –No sabía que estaba en Seattle.

-Va a intentar adelantar su regreso. –El médico continuó hablando. –Le pedí a Lisa que le avise a Josh, ya debe estar en camino.

¿Josh? ¿Quién demonios era Josh? ¿Y porque tenía que venir él a ver como estaba la enana? Yo estaba con ella, eso debía ser suficiente.

El doctor Cullen preparaba lo que parecía ser una inyección con anestesia, Rosalie se estremeció.

Me aleje en dirección a la puerta, no quería molestar. Rosalie tomó mi brazo con rapidez impidiéndome abandonar la pequeña habitación. Cuando voltee a verla ella desvió su mirada, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Su reacción me sorprendió, era increíble lo fácil que esa niña podía sorprenderme.

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes. –Intervino el doctor Cullen. –La experiencia que tengo con Rosalie, me dice que es mejor que esté distraída.

Asentí, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de alejarme de la enana.

-¿No hay otra forma de hacer esto? –preguntó nerviosa cuando el médico acercó la aguja hacia ella.

-Solo será una picada. –él explicó paciente.

-¿realmente es necesario? –La enana estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitir que era cómico y adorable a la vez. –Es solo una herida.

-Si no la cierro puede infectarse. –El hombre tenía una paciencia admirable.

-Si no te mueves va a ser mucho más rápido, querida.

Rosalie tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza. _Todo esto era tan raro._

-Lo ves…-el doctor sonrió. –Eso era todo.

Luego de la anestesia el pequeño demonio consiguió calmarse un poco, permitiendo que el doctor hiciera su trabajo sin problemas. Rosalie nunca soltó mi mano.

En la recepción había un tipo vestido de policía, aparentaba unos treinta años. Desvié la mirada, no quería perder el control.

-Peque.-El policía habló viendo a la enana con cariño. _Demasiado cariño.-_¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Emmett exageró las cosas. –Rosalie me observó molesta.

-Gracias por traerla… -Me tendió la mano, yo la acepté.

-No fue nada.

-Eres nuevo por aquí ¿no? –El tipo preguntó. _¿Es que todo el mundo en el maldito pueblo tenía que hacer la misma pregunta?–_El sobrino de Charlie Swan.

-Genial, es bueno ver gente nueva por aquí. –Comentó, a pesar de ser un policía y de tener a la enana rabiosa abrazada, parecía un buen tipo.

-¿Por qué? Te vas a ir a New York la próxima semana. –Rosalie habló.

-Eso no quiera decir que no vaya a venir a Forks a ver a mi hermanita y a salir a tomar una cerveza con los amigos. –Respondió revolviéndole el cabello.

-Suena bien.-El saber que era su hermano, había cambiado totalmente mi opinión sobre él.

-No deberías hablar de alcohol vistiendo ese uniforme. –El pequeño demonio comentó.

-No veo a nadie que pueda delatarme. –Su hermano guiñó el ojo.

-Emmett no puede beber. –Dijo poniendo las manos en jarra. Yo la miré confundido ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer?

-¿no? ¿Qué edad tienes? –La enana rabiosa me observó curiosa.

-diecinueve, voy a cumplir los veinte en un par de meses.

-yo no digo nada si tu no dices nada. –Rió el policía, yo reí, después de todo era un buen tipo.

-Bueno, nos vemos Emmett. –Dijo despidiéndose de mí con otro apretón de manos.-gracias por traer a Rosalie.

-No fue nada. –Dije viendo de reojo al pequeño demonio. Por alguna razón no quería separarme de ella.

Caminé pesadamente hasta mi jeep, el aroma de flores silvestres de la enana rabiosa había impregnado el coche.

Cuando llegué a casa, no me sorprendí al ver a mi hermana menor parada en la puerta con una mirada molesta.

-Hasta que llegas. –dijo cuando cerré la puerta del jeep.

-Bella, por favor no molestes. –Pedí, no estaba de ánimo para discutir.

-Le he tenido que mentir a mamá Emm… -hizo una mueca. –Sabes que odio mentir.

-Lo sé, te lo voy a pagar. –sonreí.

-Merezco una explicación. –comentó viéndome seria.

Mi hermana sabia lo mucho que odiaba tener que dar explicaciones, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver mi mirada de pocos amigos.

-Rosalie tuvo un accidente, la llevé al hospital. –hablé.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó sorprendida. -¿Desde cuándo te interesas en ayudar a los demás?

-No iba a dejarla botada así como así. –Su comentario me molesto. Vale era un idiota, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un desalmado.

-Bueno no… pero… -Bells abrió la boca y luego la cerró. – No lo entiendo.

-Félix le arrojo el balón de futbol de propósito. –Mi hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida. –A todos les pareció de lo más divertido.

-Vaya… -Murmuró haciendo una mueca.

-Nadie parecía interesado en ayudarla. –comenté, la rabia comenzaba a volver. –No me pareció bien dejarla ahí, la lleve a la enfermería.

-¿Y? –Mi hermana hizo señales para que continuara hablando.

-Nada, todos en esa escuela son unos idiotas. –me di de hombros y avancé hacia la casa.

Cuando entré, escuché la voz de mi madre en la cocina.

-Cariño, tu padre llamó. –soltó cuando me vio llegar.

Bufé, ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que odiaba hablar con ese hombre.

-No pongas esa cara. –me regañó. –Quiere que le regreses la llamada.

-Pues va a tener que esperar sentado. –dije caminando hasta la sala.

-Emmett… no seas tan duro. –mi madre habló con dulzura. –Sabes que te ama y que quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Pues no lo demuestra nada bien. –reí. –No me interesa lo que quiera decirme.

-Parecía ser algo bastante importante. –ella continuó.

-Probablemente es para advertirme otra vez que no quiere que deshonre su importantísimo apellido. –Puse los ojos, recordando nuestra última reunión familiar.

Mi madre me observó con una mueca, se había dado por vencida, sabía perfectamente que yo tenía razón.

¿Cual es el problema con mi padre? _Ja_...

La verdad es que no es más que un tipo egoísta y ambicioso, cuya única preocupación es el dinero y su intachable apellido. Dos cosas que, según él, yo había puesto en peligro con mi preocupante actitud rebelde.

* * *

><p>Hola Lindas.<p>

_Lamento la tardanza, pueden culpar a la universidad, a uno que otro caballo enfermo y especialmente a mis clases de conducir._

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho la idea de rescribir un capitulo completo desde el punto de vista de otro personaje, pero me pareció necesario para que puedan entender cómo se sintió Emmett con el golpe de Rosalie.

**El próximo capitulo también es de Emmett**, y ya sabremos por qué nuestro querido orangután dejó a la enana rabiosa plantada.

Respondiendo a sus reviews: Rosalie y Jake son amigos de toda la vida, por lo tanto no hacen falta muchas palabras para hacer las paces, por lo menos así es cuando yo me peleo con mis mejores amigos, por muy grande que sea la pelea.

**Muchas gracias por todos esos lindos Reviews, me alegran los días y me animan a continuar escribiendo. **

Psd: espero poder actualizar un ángel caído, mi ángel caído lo más pronto posible

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 25: Diferente.**

-Emmett.–La voz de mi madre me despertó.-Cariño. –Molesto, coloqué la almohada sobre mi cabeza,_ como odiaba que me despertaran._

Vi el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche, eran las siete en punto. _¿Qué demonios? Genial ahora estaría de mal humor todo el puto día._

-Aun faltan veinticinco minutos. –Reclamé como un niño de cinco años.

-Necesito hablar contigo. –Renée se sentó en la cama.

-¿No puede esperar? -_¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para despertarme a las siete de la mañana?_

-No… -ella respondió tirando la almohada de mi cabeza. –Cariño, por favor.

-Vale, vale… -me levanté y la observé con seriedad. -¿De qué quieres hablar ?

-De tu padre. –Dijo las palabras con cuidado, sabiendo que me molestaría. _Y al parecer mi humor no mejoraría._

-No me interesa. –Me puse de pie, era increíble lo rápido que ese hombre podía arruinarme el día.

-Emmett, por favor escucha. –ella pidió, parecía nerviosa. Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería saber nada de ese tipo.

–Tu padre quiere que te vayas a New York. –Soltó, vi como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –me exalté. –Ni en un millón de años.

-Le he dicho que no estarías de acuerdo, pero... -Bajo la mirada. -Insiste en que te vayas con él, piensa que es la única manera de… -La corté.

–Está loco si piensa que voy a vivir con él. –Yo no era capaz de soportar estar una hora en la compañía de ese hombre. –Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Después de los incidentes del año pasado, mi padre había insistido para que me mudara a New York, y así tenerme controlado. Según él, mamá no era lo suficientemente madura como para lidiar con los problemas. _Imbécil._

-Pensé que al mudarnos aquí, se le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza. –Reneé hablaba sollozando. –pero parece que me equivoqué.

-Esto es ridículo. –Tendría que hablar con él, esto no se iba a quedar así. –No he hecho nada. –levanté las manos exasperado. –Me he comportado. –Reí al recordar nuestra última conversación.

-Se lo he dicho, pero no quiere escucharme. –Ver a mi madre tan triste me rompía el corazón, como era posible que después de tantos años ese hombre continuase haciéndole daño.

-Hablaré con él. –Dije, odiaba la idea de tener que llamar a mi padre, pero no me quedaba de otra.

Mamá asintió, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin parar.

-Ese hombre no va a separarme de ustedes. –La abracé, ella me observó con dulzura. En el último año me había convertido en un idiota insensible, pero mi familia continuaba siendo lo más importante para mí.

Luego de un rato me quedè solo en mi habitación. Los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar.

Decidí salir a correr un poco, eso siempre me ayudaba a relajarme.

Mientras corría por las calles del pueblo, guiándome nada más por mi instinto. La música, con el volumen al máximo, inundaba mis oídos, no había espacio para problemas, para recuerdos, ni para cualquier otro pensamiento.

Cuando levanté la mirada me encontré frente a una conocida casa, sin proponérmelo había corrido hasta la casa de la enana rabiosa. _¿Estaría ahí?_ _¿Se habría marchado ya al instituto?_

Vi la hora, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las ocho. De seguro el pequeño demonio ya estaba ahí. Por alguna razón eso me entristeció, tal vez en el fondo, tenía la extraña esperanza de verla salir por la puerta para pelearse conmigo.

Era hora de volver a casa, y prepararme para ir a clases. Si quería convencer a mi padre de que era una idiotez obligarme a ir a New York, tendría que comenzar a hacer las cosas bien.

Tomé una ducha rápida y conduje al instituto. Las clases ya habían comenzado por lo que no me molesté en salir del jeep hasta pocos minutos antes del segundo horario.

Cuando caminaba distraído por los desiertos pasillos, alguien chocó contra mí. No me sorprendí al ver a la rubia diabólica observándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Genial. –murmuró, yo la observé molesto, no había sido yo quien chocó con ella.

-¿Es que nunca te fijas por donde caminas? –Esa chica era la persona más torpe que había conocido. Incluso más que Bella.

-No es mi culpa que seas un mastodonte. –Respondió molesta_. Dios, como me encantaba hacerla rabiar._ –Además, ¿No deberías estar en clases?

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta. – _¿Es que acaso estaba pidiéndome explicaciones? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella fuera del salón?_

Cuando vi que planeaba alejarse, recordé el accidente, tenía que preguntarle cómo se encontraba. _¿Por qué demonios me importaba tanto?_

-Rosalie…-Ella se volteó con una ceja alzada. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunté nervioso. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a preocuparme por los demás. Ella me observó sorprendida.

-Yo…he… -balbuceó. Al parecer estaba más nerviosa que yo.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella, la enana me observó sorprendida.

-No voy a golpearte. –Dije entre dientes al ver que ella se había alejado unos cuantos pasos. _No quería hacerle daño._

-Lo sé. –El pequeño demonio dijo en un susurró.

-¿Por qué te alejas? –Me dolió saber que por alguna razón mi cercanía le asustaba.

-Supongo que ya es un hábito. –Ella sonrió, confundiéndome –Ya sabes tú me insultas, yo te insulto, me amenazas, yo me hago a un lado…

Sonreí, a pesar de ser una excusa ridícula.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima clase? –Preguntó tomándome por sorpresa.

-Pensé que no había nada peor que tenerme de tutor. –Sonreí con burla.

-Vale, lo admito hay cosas peores. –ella puso los ojos. –Cullen, por ejemplo.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? – _¿Qué demonios había entre ellos dos?_

-No lo sé, somos enemigos desde siempre. –Explicó–Es un idiota.

Su respuesta fue sincera, tuve que admitir que me alegraba saber que no sentía nada por ese patán. Cuando vi que mordía su labio inferior incomoda, recordé su pregunta.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos hacerlo hoy… -Dije, ella abrió los ojos y me observó nerviosa.

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Estudiar biología. –Tuve que contenerme para no echarme a reír. -¿En que estabas pensando? –Estaba increíblemente sonrojada.

-Nada, eso… -tartamudeó nerviosa. -¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Pero me temo que no puedes venir a casa hoy. –Dijo de repente. –Podemos estudiar en la biblioteca. –Añadió.

-No, demasiados chismosos. –No me apetecía pasar más tiempo del necesario en el maldito instituto. –Ven a mi casa a las cuatro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendida. -¿Tu casa?

-Si, Rosalie mi casa. –_¿Qué tenia de especial? ¿Cuál era el problema? _-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Yo, mmm… -baciló –No lo sé…

-No te estaba preguntando. –Dije molestándome con su actitud –Nos falta mucho por estudiar, no puedes reprobar ese examen.

-Pero… -Abrió la boca para reclamar pero la cerró en seguida. –Bien, estaré ahí a las cuatro.

Anoté la dirección y se la entregué. Antes de poder añadir algo más, mi celular tocó. Era mi padre, hice una mueca, sería mejor acabar con el problema lo antes posible.

-Tengo que tomar esta llamada. –Me disculpé alejándome de ella.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? –pregunté al hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenos días, hijo. –saludó serio, yo puse los ojos.

-Tal vez para ti. –gruñí.

-Veo que tu madre ha hablado contigo. –Me alejé hacia el estacionamiento, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos.

-Escucha, no voy a repetirlo. –hablé con calma. –No pienso irme a ninguna parte contigo.

-No te estoy dando a elegir. –Aclaró, haciendo molestar aun más. ¿Quién se creía que era para darme órdenes?

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? –pregunté entre dientes. –No eres más que el patético hombre que abandonó a mi madre cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

-No seas rencoroso, Emmett. –habló, también perdiendo la paciencia. –Eso quedó en el pasado, fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No voy a perdonarte. –dije sin más.

-Estas siendo ridículo. –Casi podía ver a mi padre maldiciendo. -¿Por qué no puedes olvidar? Tu madre me ha perdonado.

-Por que cuando te necesite me diste la espalda. –Recordé. –Ahora déjame tranquilo, y olvida que tienes un hijo.

Corté la llamada, demasiado molesto abrí la puerta del jeep y lo encendí. Tenía que salir de ese maldito instituto y correr al bar más cercano, el alcohol era lo único que podría tranquilizarme en ese momento.

…

…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve bebiendo, ni cuantas cervezas y vasos de whisky tomé. Miré el reloj, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. _Vaya, el tiempo sí que pasaba rápido._ Un grupo de chicas entró riendo al pequeño bar, estoy seguro de que si estuviese sobrio sería capaz de reconocer sus rostros.

Una de las chicas me observaba con una sonrisa coqueta, sonreí de vuelta. _Me hacía falta un buen polvo._

-¿Qué te trae pro aquí? –preguntó tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Lo mismo que a ti. –respondí, sabiendo muy bien que esa chica estaba ahí para ligar con alguien.

-Pero que suerte. –ella exclamó sentándose a mi lado. –Irina Denaly. –se presentó guiñándome un ojo. Sabía que había escuchado ese apellido en algún lado, pero el nivel de alcohol en mi sangre me jugó una mala pasada.

Yo asentí tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida.

-Es un placer. –dije arrastrando las palabras.

-No es necesario que me digas quien eres, lo sé perfectamente. –rió, cuando vio que yo iba a decirle mi nombre. Me di de hombros.

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más apartado? –Susurró en mi oído. Y así sin más salimos del bar y fuimos hasta su casa.

Nuevamente, si hubiese sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, habría recordado la casa.

La chica no se andaba con rodeos. Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación se abalanzó sobre mí. Tiró de mi camiseta con urgencia, yo simplemente me deje hacer.

Estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos y mucho menos cuantas veces. Afortunadamente estaba lo suficientemente consiente, como para recordar cuidarme.

-Vaya. –Suspiró, acercando sus labios a los míos. Yo la aparté.

El efecto del alcohol en mi sangre ya había bajado, por lo que había recuperado la conciencia de mis actos.

-Tengo que irme. –murmuré viendo la hora.

-Mis padres no llegaran hasta después de una hora. –sonrió con coquetería.

-Entonces deberías comenzar a vestirte. –dije sin mirarla, buscando mi ropa.

-Aun tenemos tiempo. –ella hizo un puchero.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé mi teléfono, tenía siete llamadas perdidas de mamá.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. –caminé fuera de la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Entré en mi jeep y vi como desde la ventana la chica con la que me había acostado, me hacía señas para que la llamara. _Sonreí, jamás haría eso._

Conduje a casa más lento que de costumbre, no me apetecía escuchar los sermones de mi familia. Estacioné mi coche en el enorme garaje de la casa y de reojo vi el porche amarillo de la amiga de Bells. _Genial, teníamos visitas._

Cuando entré, estaban todos en la mesa incluida la chica Cullen.

-Emmett. –regañó mi madre cuando me vio entrar. Phil me dio una mirada de compasión. –Más tarde vamos a hablar.

Yo puse los ojos y me senté en la mesa, me moría de hambre.

-Apestas a alcohol. –Bella frunció la nariz y me observó con reproche. -¿Dónde has estado?

-No te importa. –dije llevándome un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Una chica ha venido a buscarte. –mi madre habló seria.

-¿Cómo? –pregunté confuso.

-Rosalie ha estado aquí. –Bells dijo incomoda.

-_Mierda. –_Murmuré recordando a la enana rabiosa_. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora sí que la había cagado. _Si por alguna razón no me odiaba antes, de seguro que ahora lo hacía.

-¿Esa no es la hija de Arthur Hale? –preguntó Phil.

-Si… -Bella respondió haciendo una mueca.

-Pudiste haber avisado que no vendrías. –mi madre frunció el ceño. –La pobre chica te espero por horas. –_Mierda_. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

Vi de reojo como la amiga de Bella ocultaba una sonrisa y como mi hermana se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

Sabía que no sería algo fácil, pero tendría que disculparme con el pequeño demonio.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ayude a mi madre con los platos y subí en dirección a mi habitación. Me sentía como un idiota.

-Emmett. –La amiga de Bella me llamó cuando pase frente al cuarto de mi hermana, yo la observé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –pregunté serio.

-Mira, detesto hacer de Cupido pero… -ella sonrió. –Mi amiga Victoria insiste y…

-No estoy interesado. –dije dándome la vuelta y encerrándome en mi habitación.

…

Desperté con un puto dolor de cabeza, producto de la resaca. Me levanté y fui hasta la cocina, la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

Me serví un vaso con agua y tomé una de las pastillas que mi madre guardaba en la primera gaveta.

-Hasta que despiertas. –murmuró mi madre a mis espaldas. –No comas mucho, ya vamos a almorzar. –dijo seria, aun estaba molesta.

-Buenas tardes. –saludó Phil de buen humor. –Acabo de hablar con Arthur Hale. –le dijo a mamá, yo volví mi atención a él.

-Quiere que vayamos todos a cenar a su casa esta noche. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora? –Renee se exaltó. – ¿qué voy a vestir? – mamá preguntó nerviosa, Phil y yo pusimos los ojos.

-Cualquier cosa, no es nada formal. –Phil añadió, ganándose una mirada molesta de mi madre.

-Emmett, tu también tienes que ir. –Dijo mi padrastro cuando vio que me alejaba, yo lo observé confuso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté algo molesto. No estaba preparado para ver a la enana rabiosa.

-Es la despedida de Josh, el hijo mayor de Arthur. –explicó cuando mi mamá lo miró confundida. –Y el mismo me ha dicho que le gustaría que los acompañaras.

Fruncí el ceño, no pensé que el poli hablase enserio cuando me invitó a salir a beber con él y sus amigos.

-No sabía que se conocieran. –comentó Phil con una sonrisa.

-Solo hablamos una vez… -recordé el día del accidente de la enana rabiosa. –Supongo que siente que me debe algo. –Murmuré, era la única razón para que fuese tan amable.

-¿Por qué? –preguntaron mamá y su marido al mismo tiempo.

-No importa. –dije y me di media vuelta, mi madre me lo impidió.

-Emmett… -regañó, yo la observé molesto.

-Llevé a su hermana al hospital. –dije queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible. Mi madre me observaba asustada. –Yo no le hice nada. –Añadí, al ver los rostros nerviosos que me observaban.

-¿Qué te traes con esa chica? –mamá preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, soy su tutor eso es todo. –expliqué, no quería hablar de la pequeña rabiosa con ellos.

-Ten cuidado con esa chica. –Mi madre advirtió. –Es diferente a las demás. –Murmuró tomando la mano de Phil y alejándose de la cocina, dejándome ahí parado con cara de idiota.

La tarde pasó demasiado lenta, y el puto dolor de cabeza no se me pasaba. Mamá me había obligado a asistir a la estúpida cena en la casa del pequeño demonio. Al parecer tendría que enfrentarla antes de lo planeado.

_¿Por qué me importaba tanto que me perdonara? _Era una pregunta que me había echo al menos unas treinta veces en el día. Es que todo era tan raro, nunca me había importado lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Pero, la enana rabiosa era diferente.

-Emm… -Bells tocó mi puerta. -¿Puedo pasar? –yo asentí indicándole que se acercara.

-Qué guapa… -Silbé cuando la vi entrar, mi hermana puso los ojos.

-No seas pesado. –ella sonrió.

–Emm… Alice se fue algo molesta anoche. –Dijo bajando la mirada, yo bufé.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Fuiste mal educado con ella. –mi hermanita hizo una mueca. –Ella solo quería ayudar a su amiga.

-Tú sabes que no me gustan esas cosas. –Gruñí.

-Lo sé… -Bells se mordió el labio. –Tengo que admitir que fue mi culpa. –volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso.

-Yo le insistí a Alice para que te hablará de Victoria. –ella me observó apenada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –sonreí incrédulo, mi hermana menor nunca se había metido en mi vida amorosa.

-No me gusta que te juntes con Rosalie Hale. –Soltó rápidamente. Yo gruñí.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con ella? –Hable serio.

-No lo sé, Emm… -Hizo una mueca avergonzada. –Simplemente no me gusta.

-¿No será porque tu amiguita Alice te ha metido estupideces en la cabeza? –Esa chica Cullen no me caía nada bien.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. –ella respondió nerviosa. –Es solo que… bueno siempre se está metiendo en problemas y…

-¿Y? –cuestioné perdiendo la paciencia. Bella estaba juzgando al pequeño demonio sin siquiera conocerla. –Te recuerdo que yo también me he metido en problemas, mucho peores…

-Es diferente. –Bells parecía avergonzada. –Lo tuyo fue una mala fase, algo temporal. –Ella justificó. –Alice me dijo que Rosalie siempre ha sido así.

-lo ves… es Alice quien te está metiendo esas mierdas en la cabeza. –critiqué. –La Bella que yo conozco, nunca juzgaría a una persona sin siquiera conocerla.

-Alice no es la única que opina así de ella. –Mi hermana murmuró. –Esa chica es…

-¿Diferente? –terminé por ella.

-Sí. –ella concordó, yo sonreí con satisfacción. –No entiendo Emm… ¿Qué es lo que te traes con ella?

-Nada importante… soy su tutor, eso es todo. –Me di de hombros, Bells frunció el ceño. –Y supongo que me da algo de lastima. –Mentí, no iba a decirle que en realidad me sentía identificado con ella.

-¿Lastima? ¿Por qué? –Bella me observaba seria.

-Rosalie no encaja en ese instituto… -_Ni en ningún otro lugar_, pensé. –Y sé lo difícil que puede ser eso.

-No seas ridículo Emm… -mi hermana negó con la cabeza. – Tú eres el que no quiere encajar, hace un año…

-Hace un año era una persona completamente diferente. –Hablé serio, no quería que lo recuerdos regresaran.

-Me gustaba más el Emmett de antes. –murmuró tomando mi mano. –Lo extraño.

-Pues a mí me gusta más el de ahora. –La conversación ya me estaba molestando. –Y tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso.

-Perfecto. –Bella suspiró y salió de la habitación con aire derrotado.

Suspiré, últimamente Bells estaba entrometiéndose en mi vida, y eso me molestaba. También me molestaba el hecho de que mi propia hermana hablase mal de Rosalie, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de conocerla.

A pesar de ser increíblemente irritante cuando quería, y de sacarme de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo en que estábamos juntos, tenía que admitir que me encantaba pasar el tiempo con la enana rabiosa.

Rosalie era diferente en todos los aspectos, no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, ni tampoco lo que fuesen a decir cada vez que se equivocaba. No tenía miedo a equivocarse, ni a hacer el ridículo. _Y eso me gustaba._

* * *

><p>Hola lindas... muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews...<p>

El próximo capitulo ya es de Rose, y veremos como lo hace Emmett para lograr que la enana rabiosa lo perdone.

**xoxo**

**Emmett McCartys angel-RosalieHaledeCullen**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 26: In Fucking Wonderland.**

_El comedor estaba lleno de personas, no fui capaz de distinguir ningún rostro, porque tuve que correr escalera arriba para cambiar mi ropa que estaba completamente empapada, gracias a la lluvia._

_Mientras secaba mi cabello, no pude evitar sonreír. Este día no había sido tan malo después de todo, hice un nuevo amigo y lo más importante era que por fin había recuperado a Jacob._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las cosas empezaban a salirme bien._

Antes de bajar las escaleras, tomé una bocanada de aire, preparándome para otra larga cena con Kate y sus princesas. Finalmente cuando tan solo me faltaban un par de peldaños, detuve la mirada en los invitados. Todos estaban observándome fijamente. Un escalofrío cruzó mi espalda cuando noté un par de ojos grises clavándose en los míos. Sentí mis piernas tambalear, y como en cámara lenta, terminé de bajar las escaleras rodando y, cayendo de trasero.

-Estoy bien. –murmuré poniéndome de pie en dos segundos. Cuando levanté mi mirada, con mis mejillas ardiendo, vi que todos mis hermanos, incluido el orangután se encontraban de pie. Me sorprendí con la velocidad de reacción de todos.

-Eso fue… -Alex comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo para tomar aire, ya que sus putas carcajadas no lo dejaban terminar. –Caer con estilo.

- Una entrada triunfal…-Bromeó Jackson luego de asegurarse de que me encontraba bien. Les di una mirada de odio. _Estúpidos hermanos._

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ethan intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Lo estoy… -Dije entre dientes, acercándome al único lugar vacio en la mesa, justo frente al orangután. _Qué suerte. – _Lo tenía todo calculado. –Mentí al ver que todos continuaban observándome.

-Claro… -Murmuró Alex a mi lado, yo lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

-Pareces un tomate. –susurró en mi oído. -¿Te duele el trasero?

-Ya deja de molestar, maldito energúmeno. –Dije demasiado alto, nuevamente atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

-Rosalie, por favor… -Mi padre me observó con reproche, y tomó una bocanada de aire. Yo sonreí con inocencia.

–Rose, estos son Phil Swan, el hermano de Charlie y uno de mis mejores amigos-Presentó papá señalando al hombre que me observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y su familia, Renee, Isabella y Emmett. –Me sonrojé aun más, al escuchar el último nombre.

-Nos conocimos el otro día. –La madre del orangután sonrió.

-¿Cómo? –Kate preguntó curiosa, yo la fulminé con la mirada, por un momento me había olvidado de su presencia.

-Emmett es tutor de Rosalie. –Yo escupí mi bebida, y el orangután se atragantó con la comida. Todos en la mesa nos observaban.

-Vaya… Siempre pensé que tu tutor era un nerd, de anteojos y aparatos. –Rió Jackson.

-Debe ser terrible tener que lidiar con la enana… -Habló Alex. –Debes tener una paciencia admirable.

Levanté mi mirada, Emmett me observaba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. _Maldito engreído. ¿Paciencia? Si solo supieran._

-No la tiene. –Reclamé, desafiándolo con la mirada. Aun estaba molesta con él por plantarme en su casa. –Siempre me está regañando.

-No tendría que hacerlo si prestaras atención. –Murmuró.

-Me parece increíble que hagas eso Emmett. –La voz empalagosa de Giselle me sorprendió. Señorita perfección lo observaba con adoración. _Oh, no eso si que no._

-No es tan increíble, lo hace porque lo obligan. –Dije entre dientes.

-Giselle, también hace tutoría en su escuela. –Añadió Kate. _Oh, claro que la perfecta Giselle hacia tutoría…_

_-Me gusta enseñar. –_Ella sonrió sin dejar de mirar al orangután_. _A mi orangután._ ¿Mi orangután? Señoras y señores, es definitivo…he perdido toda la puta cordura que me quedaba._

-Eso es tan adorable. –Dije con falsedad. –Cada día sorprendiéndome con tus virtudes. –Sonreí con inocencia. Vi de reojo como Emmett ocultaba una sonrisa.

-Oh basta. –Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

-Ballet, presidenta de la clase, las mejores calificaciones…-Mi padre hablaba orgulloso. -¿hay algo que no puedas hacer? –preguntó, yo puse los ojos, me dolía escucharlo hablar así. Giselle sonrió dándose de hombros.

Papá y Kate continuaron hablando de las maravillosas virtudes de Giselle e Pam, por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Yo me limitaba a concentrarme en mi comida, como si fuese lo más interesante en el mundo.

-¿Qué hay de Rosalie? –preguntó Emmett de repente, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para encontrarme con su mirada era fría, dura.

Mi padre se quedó callado, todos parecían incómodos con el silencio. Phil fue el primero en decir algo.

-El Mustang de allá fuera… -Comenzó a hablar. Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de Josh.

-Mi obra de arte…-Puse los ojos, sabiendo que mi hermano iniciaría un eterno discurso sobre su coche.

–Los meses de trabajo sí que valieron la pena. –Mi padre golpeó la espalda de mi hermano, animado.

-Es un coche estupendo. –Phil habló emocionado. – ¿Ustedes lo restauraron?

-¿Te has adaptado bien en Forks Bella? –preguntó Kate, interrumpiendo al amigo de mi padre. _Mal educada._

-Yo… -Isabella se sonrojó al ver que todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella. –Eso creo.

-Debe ser difícil mudarse y dejar todo atrás. –La mujer comentó observándola con una sonrisa falsa.

-La verdad es que Forks nos ha encantado. –Renee habló entusiasmada. –Es un pueblo maravilloso.

-¿No extrañan Phoenix? –Esta vez fue Pam quien habló. –Yo nunca podría vivir lejos de la gran ciudad.

-Supongo que prefiero las ciudades pequeñas. –Bella se dio de hombros.

Kate asintió y vi como Pam hacia una mueca, al parecer Isabella no era de su agrado.

-Cuando nos casamos siempre estuvo en nuestros planes mudarnos a Forks. –Phil comentó.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? –Preguntó Giselle curiosa, los padres de Isabella se observaron con amor.

-En una librería. –Rió Renee.

-¿Qué demonios hacia mi hermano en una librería? –Rió Charlie, que había permanecido callado durante todo ese tiempo.

-¡Ey! –El susodicho rió.

-Yo estaba buscando libros sobre bebes, cuando se me acercó haciéndose pasar por un vendedor. –Su esposa explicó.

Todos se echaron a reír, todos excepto el orangután. Fruncí el ceño _¿Por qué estaba siempre tan serio?_

_-_¿Ya estabas embarazada cuando se conocieron? –Kate preguntó, pude notar el reproché en su voz.

-Pues la verdad, Emmett ya había nacido. –La mujer habló sonriendo.

-Renee, es una madre asombrosa. –Phil dijo lleno de orgullo.

-Sé lo difícil que es cuidar de un hijo sin la ayuda de nadie. –Su esposa habló viendo a mi padre. –No me imagino como lo habrá sido con cinco.

Mi padre negó con la cabeza, yo me removí nerviosa. Mi madre siempre había sido un tema delicado para él.

-Tuve ayuda… -él sonrió. –Josh y Ethan siempre estuvieron ahí para cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

-Eso es muy lindo. –Renee sonrió.

Las conversaciones siguieron por un largo rato, muchas veces algunos tocaban temas delicados, por lo que hubieron muchísimos silencios incómodos. No sé cuantas veces mis ojos se encontraron con los de él, solo sé que cada vez que eso pasaba, tenía que contener el maldito impulso de sonreír como una idiota.

Papá me envió a lavar la loza, mientras todos los demás conversaban animados en la sala. Algo me decía que estaba intentando mantenerme alejada de sus invitados gracias a mi pequeño incidente.

Resulta que poco antes del postre, Pam tuvo la genial idea de servirse algo de zumo de frambuesas, obviamente aprovechó la oportunidad para derramar algo de su estúpido jugo en mis pantalones. Por supuesto que yo no me quedé de brazos cruzados, y le grité un par de verdades, pero ella alegó que no lo había hecho adrede. Claramente todos le creyeron a ella, pues es tan perfecta como su hermana mayor y no le haría daño ni a una mosca. _Sí, claro._

Bueno, cuento corto, como venganza decidí poner una aceituna en su vaso cuando nadie estaba mirando. Cuando bebió un sorbo de su apreciado zumo, se atragantó con la aceituna. Al ser la única que se rió a carcajadas, papá supo en seguida que yo era la culpable. Según mi padre lo que había hecho era peligroso e idiota.

En la cocina había miles y miles de platos sucios, nunca terminaría de lavar todo eso. Me puse los audífonos y coloqué la música al máximo. No me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a cantar. La verdad era que en mi reproductor había todo tipo de música, desde rock a baladas.

Cuando comenzó a sonar una de las más ridículas y penosas canciones de amor que había en mi maldito mp3, agarré una de las cucharas de palo de las que tenía para lavar y comencé a hacer una patética interpretación. En la mejor parte de la canción di una vuelta en 360 grados, y me quedé inmóvil al ver al orangután parado en la puerta, carcajeándose.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté molesta intentando ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vaya, eres toda una artista. –dijo con burla, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Cállate, idiota. –me voltee y continúe lavando la maldita loza, intentando ignorarlo. _Como si fuese posible ignorar a un hombre de dos metros de altura, irresistiblemente guapo._

-Lo digo en serio… -Continuó riendo, yo le mostré el dedo del medio.

-Déjame en paz, Emmett –Hablé muy molesta. Aun lo odiaba por dejarme plantada.

-Rosalie, ayer… -Comenzó pero yo lo corté. No quería escuchar sus burlas.

-Fue una buena broma, Emmett. –Reí sin humor. –Lástima que ya te la ganaron. –Recordé las muchas veces en que me habían engañado, dejándome esperando solo para burlarse de mí.

-¿Broma? ¿Qué broma? –preguntó confuso.

-No te hagas… -Lo reté. –Ya déjame en paz.

-Rosalie, escucha. –pidió acercándose, yo continuaba observándolo molesta. –Lo lamento mucho. –Se disculpó, fruncí el ceño. No podía creerle.

-Si claro… -Reí. –Y yo soy Michael Jackson.

-No seas ridícula, estoy hablando en serio.

-¿Por qué te creería, Emmett? Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste ha sido insultarme y hacerme quedar en ridículo. –me exalté.

-Rosalie, por favor… -Parecía desesperado. _Eso era nuevo._ –Tuve un problema y… -Pareció dudar. –Lo olvidé por completo.

Continué observándolo seria, todo esto era tan extraño. _¿El orangután disculpándose?_

_-_No te creo nada. – respondí insegura. Me habían hecho la maldita broma miles de veces, pero nunca nadie se había disculpado. _¿Debía creerle?_

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, Rosalie. –Murmuró, me sorprendí. _¿Qué demonios? Realmente parecía arrepentido._

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunte, si iba a perdonarlo necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Es personal… -Dijo entre dientes, su mirada se había oscurecido.

-Si tanto te importa que te perdone, tendrás que decirme que sucedió. –demandé, me sorprendí a mí misma, no sabía de donde había sacado tanta valentía como para exigirle algo al orangután

-Tú no me exiges nada. –Frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, puedes irte por donde llegaste. –Le indiqué la puerta. Emmett me observó con furia y abandonó la pequeña cocina, yo solo me di de hombros. Hoy no me intimidaría, la cena me había cabreado demasiado, y había dejado salir a la Rosalie agresiva.

_Demonios, me estaba volviendo tan bipolar como el orangután._

…

El fin de semana pasó demasiado lento. Papá, Kate y sus princesas viajarían hoy a Seattle, yo no veía la hora para que ese trío de entrometidas se largaran.

Cuando desperté, con un mensaje de Jake, diciendo que no podría ir al instituto hoy, porque acompañaría a su padre al médico, no pude evitar bufar. Tendría que caminar sola.

Como siempre estaba llegando tarde a la escuela. Y la maldita lluvia no ayudaba, en el camino al instituto ya me había caído en dos putos charcos de barro.

Mientras caminaba concentrada en no pisar nada que fuese a hacerme caer nuevamente, escuché a alguien tocar el claxon. Me voltee, con la esperanza de que algún conocido se apiadase de mí.

Hice una mueca al ver el enorme jeep del orangután. Seguí caminando, decidida a ignorarlo.

-¿Qué problema tienes con el agua? –Bromeó, yo le levanté el dedo del medio.

-Que encantadora. –Dijo, yo continué caminando.

-¡No me jodas!–me detuve para mirarlo furiosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí caminando sola? –Él preguntó, yo hice una mueca.

-Voy al país de las maravillas –Respondí con sarcasmo, _¿Qué acaso no era obvio? ¿A dónde más iría yo a estas horas de la mañana?_ -¿Qué crees? Voy a la escuela.

-Vaya parece que alguien se ha despertado de mal humor. –Dijo mirándome con burla, yo bufé. _¿Quién estaba de buen humor a esta hora?_

-¿Por qué no se van tú y tu coche a la mierda y me dejas tranquila? –Le respondí, ya harta de sus estupideces.

-Oh, me temo que no tengo la dirección. –Sonrió con burla, yo vi con cara de WTF, no estaba acostumbrada a que me respondieran con sarcasmo.

Me volteé y retomé mi camino al instituto, si seguía conversando con este idiota, llegaría muchísimo más tarde de lo que tenía planeado.

El encendió el carro y me siguió a baja velocidad.

-¿Qué acaso quieres secuestrarme? –lo vi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No… No estoy tan loco. –Sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios sigues molestándome? –El tipo era exasperante. Y sus cambios de humor no ayudaban en nada.

-Es divertido ver lo fácil que te enfadas. –Yo volví a levantarle el dedo. –Como un niño de cinco años…

-No soy una niña. –Le grité, y luego conté hasta diez para calmarme.

-actúas como una. –El hizo una mueca y luego vio su reloj. –Vaya, es muy tarde.

-oh… ¿en serio? –mi voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo. –Tal vez si no te hubieses parado a molestarme habríamos llegado a tiempo.

El se dio de hombros.

-Me la estoy pasando mucho mejor aquí. –Yo me sonroje cuando el posó su mirada en mi. -¿Qué le pasó a tu trasero? –preguntó como si nada, mis mejillas ardían como nunca. _Maldito idiota irresistible._

-Este clima no está hecho para personas torpes. –Murmuré sin pensar, él me miraba entre divertido y ¿preocupado? Hasta parecía humano.

-Así veo… -el paso su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada. –Te pareces al hombre de barro. –Yo lo miré con odio. _Había vuelto a ser el mismo idiota de antes._

-Por lo menos se quita con un baño…-dije poniéndome a la defensiva. –A ti la cara de gorila no se te quita ni con eso.

El frunció el ceño, molesto. Por su reacción supe que no esperaba que yo le respondiera.

-Ahora déjame tranquila…-lo miré decidida. –Espero llegar a la escuela el día de hoy.

-¿Caminando? –preguntó. – ¿Estás loca? –el me observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Como si caminar fuese le idea más extraña del mundo.

-No… Me voy volando. –Dije con sarcasmo. – ¿Qué no has visto mi avión estacionado ahí?

-Vale, lo admito fue una pregunta estúpida. –Levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Vaya, eso es nuevo… -levanté una ceja curiosa. -¿El orangután admitiendo un error? Debe ser mi día de suerte.

-Definitivamente es tu día de suerte. –habló de repente, saliendo del enorme jeep. –No es todos los días que puedes disfrutar de un aventón con el chico más guapo del pueblo. –Yo lo miré confusa, sin entender qué demonios estaba tratando de decirme _¿es que acaso me había ofrecido un aventón?_

-¿Qué bicho te pico? –tuve que pestañear varias veces para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando. –Has estado actuando muy raro ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-¿Vas a aceptar o no? –preguntó, su tono estaba volviendo a adquirir esa nota de impaciencia que era normal en él.

-No hasta asegurarme de que no estás tramando nada. –lo miré desconfiada. -¿Cómo sé que no vas a ir a tirarme en medio de la nada? ¿O descuartizarme?

-Porque no soy un psicópata –el pareció sorprendido con mi pregunta.

-A veces actúas como uno. –Me di de hombros. –Con esos cambios de humor y todo…

El me vio con furia. _Y decía que no era un psicópata._

-Vale, lo admito soy algo inestable. –Yo me sorprendí al escucharlo a hablar como una persona civilizada, pensé que iba a arroyarme con su enorme carro. –Pero tu tampoco estas muy cuerda…

-Touché. –Dije sonriendo y sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-Súbete al carro. –demandó, yo lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-A mi no me das ordenes. –Me quedé ahí parada con los brazos cruzados. –No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Y antes de que me diera cuenta en me agarro en sus enormes brazos y me montó en el monstruoso jeep. Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas, el solo me veía divertido.

-Como ya te lo he advertido antes… -Hizo andar el carro. –Es mejor que no me provoques.

-¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable? –susurré, el me observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo debo... –Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. –Jamás quise dejarte plantada.

-Aun no me has dicho que fue lo que paso –hice una mueca. Era raro pensar en hablar con el orangután sin pelearme con él. –Merezco una explicación.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. –Murmuró sin mirarme. –Pero no ahora, no quiero pensar en eso.-Fruncí el ceño. Supongo que la explicación podía esperar.

-Hagamos una tregua.-Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Yo la observé confundida _¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? El orangután estaba siendo amable conmigo ¿Por qué? _

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y le di un apretón, ignorando el cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo.

De repente nada tenía sentido, era como si realmente me hubiese ido al puto país de las maravillas.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, espero que les haya gustado, como ven ya hay algo más entre estos dos.<em>

_Para las chicas que me dicen que Rose necesita una amiga, la verdad es que tengo planeado eso desde el comienzo de la historia, solo tendrán que esperar un poco más._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlo, especialmente la ultima parte, jaja._

_No he abandonado ninguna de mis historias, a veces demoro más en publicar porque me falta inspiración o simplemente no tengo tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews._

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 27: No soy una niña.**

_-Hagamos una tregua.-Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa._

_Yo la observé confundida ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? El orangután estaba siendo amable conmigo ¿Por qué? _

_Tomé la mano que me ofrecía y le di un apretón, ignorando el cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo._

_De repente nada tenía sentido, era como si realmente me hubiese ido al puto país de las maravillas. _

-Colócate el cinturón. –ordenó poniendo el coche en marcha. Yo lo observé con una ceja alzada.

-¿Para qué? –pregunté poniendo los ojos. –Ni que hubiesen muchos peligros en las calles de Forks. –me burlé, había que ser muy idiota para chocar con algo en un pueblo casi desierto.

-Como quieras. –Dijo entre dientes clavando la mirada en el camino, yo sonreí, creyendo que había ganado la discusión.

Luego de un rato de conducir en silencio, Emmett frenó en seco, haciendo que mi cuerpo fuese impulsado hacia adelante, afortunadamente reaccioné antes de chocar con el puto panel.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –pregunté algo desorientada. ¿Por qué detuvo el coche tan bruscamente? Busqué con la mirada alguna señal, pero no había nada.

Me voltee para ver al Orangután que sonreía con suficiencia.

-Pude haberme golpeado. –murmuré entre dientes, al ver que lo había hecho solo para molestarme.

-Te lo dije. –habló intentando contener una carcajada, yo lo miré con odio. –Debiste escucharme cuando te advertí que usaras el cinturón.

Puse los ojos y lo ignoré.

Involuntariamente lleve mis manos a la herida que me había hecho con el maldito balón de futbol unos cuantos días atrás, estaba mucho menos hinchada, pero aun dolía horrores cuando la tocaba.

-Deja de hacer eso.-Habló molesto el orangután _¿Y ahora que fue lo que hice?_

-¿Hacer qué? –pregunté confundida.

-Deja de tocarte la herida. –Vio en dirección a mi cabeza.

–Te la vas a infectar. Fruncí el ceño _¿Y a él que le importaba? _

_-_¿Acaso ahora eres medico? –pregunté divertida, el me observó molesto. _¡Qué mal humorado! _Volví a tocarme la herida, esta vez con el único objetivo de molestarlo.

-No seas terca. –Reclamó.

-No seas mandón. –Respondí molesta.

-Deja de ser tan infantil. –me regañó, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Deja ya de ser tan pesado. –El orangután puso los ojos, dándose por vencido.

-Niña tonta. –Murmuró haciéndome enojar.

Bajé la cabeza pensando en algún insulto cuando recordé que mis tenis estaban llenos de barro.

-No te atreverías. –Me desafió, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando en hacer.

-¿Me estas desafiando? –pregunté sonriendo con inocencia. –Créeme, sí que me atrevo… Hazme enojar una vez más y ya verás.

-Rosalie… Tú y yo sabemos que no eres capaz. –Dijo con suficiencia. _¿Qué no era capaz? Oh, ya le mostraría yo de lo que era capaz._

Levanté mis piernas y apoyé mis queridísimos tenis en el reluciente panel del coche, le costaría mucho trabajo dejarlo como antes. Sabía que estaba siendo increíblemente infantil, pero me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Sacas tus pies de ahí. –gruñó aparcando el coche, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado.

-No, hasta que te disculpes y admitas que estabas equivocado. –sonreí desafiándolo con la mirada.

El orangután se volteó y bajó del jeep sin dirigirme la palabra. Cuando pensé que me iba a abandonar ahí dentro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y me tomó en brazos como si fuese un puto saco de patatas.

- Dos pueden jugar este juego, enana. –rió, sentí mis mejillas arder mientras caminaba cargándome por el maldito estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Tienes suerte de que este todo el mundo en clases. –Nunca más iba a reclamar por llegar tarde.

-Poco me importa lo que piensen de mí los demás. –Habló con seriedad. Yo me removí incomoda.

-¿Puedes bajarme? –pregunté intentando esconder mi sonrojo.

-Sí, pero no quiero. –Su tono volvía a ser relajado. –Así te tengo bajo control.

-No se vale. –Gruñí. –No puedo competir con un viciado en esteroides.

-¡Hey! Nada de esteroides, todo esto es fruto de trabajo y sacrificio. –No podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo con orgullo. _Engreído._

-Si claro… -murmuré poniendo los ojos, él apretó su agarre. –Ya suéltame.

Luego de reírse un rato a mi costa, me soltó. Estábamos a un par de metros de la puerta del instituto.

-¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó cuando me vio dubitativa.

-Faltan cinco minutos para que acabe la clase. –Dije dándome de hombros. –No vale la pena entrar ahora.

-Quién lo diría… la enana saltándose clases –Bromeó, yo solo lo fulminé con la mirada. –Que rebeldía.

-No es de rebelde… soy practica. –aclaré cruzando mis brazos.

-Supongo que tienes razón… no vale la pena entrar ahora. –Él se dio media vuelta-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó viéndome serio, yo lo miré confusa.

-¿Me estas preguntando a mi? –hablé nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a este orangután tan civilizado.

-No, al árbol que esta a tu lado. –dijo poniendo los ojos. –Claro, ¿a quién más?

-No, lo sé… es extraño que seas tan "amable" conmigo. –Hice comillas con mis dedos.

-Hicimos una tregua. –me recordó. Yo asentí.

-Es verdad. –admití. –Ahora podrías decirme que fue lo que te pasó el viernes. –El semblante de Emmett cambió por completo.

-Vamos… merezco saberlo. –Dije al ver que negaba con la cabeza. –No sabes lo humillada que me sentí. –Añadí sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo sé… y lo siento. –se disculpó. _Todo esto era tan raro. _–Voy a compensártelo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. –Hablé extrañada. –Con que me digas que fue lo que pasó es suficiente.

-Bien… supongo que no vas a parar de molestar hasta que te lo diga. –Hizo una mueca.

-Exacto. –sonreí con suficiencia.

-Tuve una maldita pelea con mi padre. –explicó, su mirada se había oscurecido.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curiosa.

-No importa. –Dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo me di por vencida, sabiendo que no diría más que lo necesario.

-Vale, no me lo digas… continua. –El orangután asintió.

-Estaba tan cabreado que me fui al primer bar que encontré. –explicó, yo hice una mueca.

-Nada como la bebida para ahogar los problemas. –Dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-No te burles. –habló serio. –A veces es la única forma de olvidar.

-Al parecer olvidaste más que tus problemas. –Comenté molesta, recordando que también había olvidado nuestra clase.

El pareció dudar, y luego asintió.

-Sí, sé que es una excusa lamentable… pero es la verdad. –Me observó avergonzado.

-Vale… estas perdonado. –sonreí al ver que él me observaba incrédulo.

-Aun tenemos que reponer esa clase. –Habló luego de un rato, yo hice una mueca. Faltaban cuatro días para el maldito examen.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –bufé, vi de reojo como él sonreía.

-¿Por qué no vas hoy a mi casa? –preguntó, yo lo observé con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Cómo voy a saber que no vas a plantarme de nuevo? –pregunté con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Porque te irás conmigo. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Antes de que pudiese replicar, la campana que anunciaba el termino de la clase tocó.

-Mierda. –Lo escuché murmurar a mi lado. Cuando me voltee para verlo, vi que tenia la mirada clavada en Tanya que salía del instituto y caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

-Rosalie, vete de aquí. –Ordenó el orangután.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –pregunté molesta, no quería dejarlo solo con esa arpía.

-No discutas, solo vete. –Habló entre dientesl.

-Tú no me dices que hacer. –Lo reté, nuevamente estaba siendo ese orangután mandón que siempre me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Emmett -Chilló la oxigenada a solo unos pasos de nosotros.

-Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie, vete de aquí. –volvió a ordenar cada vez más molesto. Sentí una puntada en mi corazón, me dolió que me tratara así.

-Si lo que quieres es tirarte a esa zorra, podrías haberlo dicho antes. –Dije molesta. Tenía que mantenerme serena.

-No seas ridícula. –Emmett murmuró molesto.

-¿Primero Irina y ahora Hale? –Preguntó Tanya viendo con odio al orangután. –Vaya, tus expectativas cada vez están más bajas.

-No metas a Rosalie en esto. –Él me observó nervioso, suplicándome con la mirada que me alejara de ahí. _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? _

-¿De qué estás hablando Tanya? –pregunté ignorando a mi tutor.

-No es nada… Solo estupideces. –él dijo antes de que la oxigenada respondiese.

-¿Estupideces? –rió sin humor. -¿te parece una estupidez acostarte conmigo y luego con mi hermana? –le gritó.

Vi de reojo como Emmett se tensaba. Por mi parte, yo no podía creer lo que la muy zorra estaba diciendo. _El orangután no era tan estúpido. ¿o si?_

-Cállate Tanya. –Dijo con rabia contenida. –Rosalie, vete. –Pidió una vez más, yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres que se entere de lo canalla que eres? –La animadora preguntó.

-No quiero que la metas en tus idioteces. –él habló viéndola con odio. –Ella no tiene nada que ver.

-¿Entonces que se supone que hacían los dos aquí solos? –ella habló levantando las cejas.

-Nada, yo no soy ninguna zorra. –Me exalté. –Lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo.

-Cállate estúpida. -escupió con odio. –Supongo que es verdad… después de todo, Emmett nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu. –Habló viéndome a los ojos.

Sabía que todo lo que salía de la boca de esa arpía eran estupideces, pero sus palabras me dolieron. Tal vez por primera vez en la vida ella tenía razón, el orangután nunca me vería de esa forma.

-Déjala en paz Tanya. –Me defendió. –Vete de aquí, no quiero escucharte. –le dijo a la zorra.

-No hasta que me digas por qué lo hiciste. –Demandó. -¿Por qué te acostaste con Irina?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. _-¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Mi orangután se había acostado con la zorra junior? ¿Cuándo?_

-Te acostaste con Irina… -murmuré haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –El día del bar… Te acostaste con Irina. –Le reclamé una vez que uní las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Rosalie… -Dijo mi nombre. Pero yo me alejé de él, como si su sola presencia significase la muerte. Y me dirigí hacia el instituto, dejándolo solo con la arpía.

Me sentía engañada, me había mentido. O más bien había omitido algo, pero de cualquier forma era una mentira. ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Él no era nada mío, y nunca lo sería. El solo imaginarlo con esa zorra, me dolía.

Caminé lentamente hasta mi siguiente clase, limpiándome la única lagrima que había caído de mis ojos. Tenía que recomponerme.

-Señorita Hale, me alegro que se haya decidido a unírsenos. –Habló el profesor de cálculo cuando me vio entrando por la puerta.

No dije nada, simplemente caminé hasta mi lugar. Vi de reojo como Edward Cullen me observaba divertido. _¿Qué era tan gracioso?_

-¿De qué demonios te ríes? –Pregunté molesta. El muy idiota se dio de hombros. –Más vale que te detengas, si no quieres que te de la golpiza de tu vida.

-Que humor de perros te traes hoy Hale. –susurró, yo me voltee cabreada.

-¿Qué putadas quieres Cullen? –pregunté en voz alta, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verme, incluyendo el profesor.

-Hale… no me obligue a pedirle que se retire. –Habló el profesor viéndome con advertencia.

-Pero él se estaba burlando de mí. –reclamé como una niña. El viejo Turner suspiró con cansancio.

-¿es eso cierto señor Cullen? –preguntó incrédulo, el perfecto Edward nunca hacía nada malo.

-No señor, yo solo estaba riendo, no tiene nada que ver con Rosalie. –Mintió. Yo bufé, el muy idiota siempre se salía con la suya.

El profesor volvió a observarme con molestia y continuó con su aburrida clase. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero de la nada una estúpida bola de papel me despertó, miré hacia todos lado buscando al responsable. El único suficientemente estúpido para hacer eso era Edward Cullen, que sonreía como retardado.

Intente arrojárselo de vuelta pero el muy imbécil se desvió haciendo que llegase a la oxigenada cabeza de Lauren. _Mierda._

-Señor Turner, Rosalie me arrojó una bola de papel. –Me acusó la muy estúpida. Vi de reojo como Cullen reía.

-Quería darle a Edward. –Me defendí, el profesor me observó con rabia.

-Hale, ya no tiene nueve años para andar jugando con bolitas de papel. –me regañó, yo fruncí el ceño. –Haga el favor de salir de mi clase.

-Pero… -Comencé a reclamar, si bien odiaba la clase de Turner, si salía del salón corría el peligro de ser pillada por Dunnes y ganarme otra semana en detención.

-shist. –me hizo callar. –Ni una palabra más si no quiere que llamé al inspector.

-Vale, vale. –Dije agarrando mis cosas y caminando hasta la puerta, no sin antes levantarle el dedo a Cullen, cuando el profesor no estaba mirando.

Fui derecho a mi escondite, afortunadamente no había señales de Dunnes en ninguna parte.

Mientras estaba escondida esperando que tocará la campana anunciando el término de la clase, mi estomago gruñó. Entre todo el alboroto de la mañana, había olvidado comer.

A lo lejos vi como las animadoras practicaban, otra de sus danzas de cabaret. Y como algunos de los miembros del equipo de futbol babeaban al verlas. _Asqueroso._

La campana tocó poco después anunciando el término de las clases y el inicio del almuerzo.

Estaba caminando hacia la cafetería cuando fui interceptada por Rodrick. Llevaba sus características baquetas en la mano, y estaba usando una asombrosa camiseta de Metallica.

-Rubia. –saludó.

-Hola… -respondí sonriendo.

-Está todo listo para el martes… -Dijo entusiasmado. –Hemos estado trabajando duro en la canción.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Hablé con ánimo.

-Pero hay un problema… -Yo lo miré confusa _¿Qué problema?_

-Si queremos tocar en el festival, tenemos que presentar al menos dos canciones.

-No te preocupes, falta un mes. –Teníamos tiempo suficiente para practicar. –Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Bueno he estado pensando y… ¿Qué te parece escribir una canción tu misma? –ofreció, yo lo miré como si de repente Rodrick se hubiese convertido en un monstruo de dieciséis cabezas.

- ¿Te volviste loco? –Me exalté –No soy capaz ni de escribir un ensayo con más de tres palabras. ¿Cómo demonios voy a escribir una canción completa?

-No te alteres. –mi amigo rió. –Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo.

-No lo sé… no creo que sea una buena idea. –murmuré.

-Ya veremos. –Dijo convencido. –Ahora tengo que irme. He pintado el casillero de Erik Yorkie y no quiero que Dunnes me pille. –Me enseñó sus manos manchadas de pintura negra.

Yo reí. Tendría que darme una vuelta por los casilleros.

…

Educación física, sería una clase genial si no fuese dividida entre hombres y mujeres. _Es que a los chicos siempre les tocaba lo mejor._

Cuando fui a cambiarme, me encontré con Tanya y sus secuaces. Al verme parada en la puerta todas me dirigieron miradas cargadas de odio. _¿Y ahora que les hice?_

Ignorándolas cambie mi ropa normal por la de educación física, de reojo vi como Tanya tenía su mirada clavada en mi. Cuando cambié mi camiseta, ella estalló en carcajadas haciendo que sus amigas la siguieran.

-Le pediste ese brasier a tu abuela, Hale –Rió, yo me sonrojé como nunca. Bajé mi cabeza para ver a que se referían.

-Eres tan ridícula. –Cristal, una de las mejores amigas de Tanya se burló.

-Ya déjenme. –Me defendí. –No todas compramos nuestra ropa interior en sex shops.

Eso hizo que rieran con más fuerza. Tanya detuvó sus carcajadas y me miró con odio.

-Qué tonta fui y yo que estaba preocupada pensando que Emmett podría haber visto algo en ti. –Yo me sonrojé aun más –Ni siquiera tienes pechos, pareces una niña de once años.

-No es cierto.

-Nunca sabrías como satisfacer a un hombre como él. –Habló entre dientes, cada palabra destilando veneno. –Yo me quedé inmóvil, por primera vez, sin saber que responder. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzada.

Y con eso se alejaron, dejándome sola en los vestidores. Miré una vez más mi brassier negro, era verdad. No había nada de lindo o sexy en él, y lo peor era que toda mi ropa interior era igual: Barata y practica.

Al no tener madre, nunca nadie me había enseñado esas cosas, por lo que siempre tuve que ingeniármelas sola. Hasta ese maldito día, nunca me había preocupado por mi estúpida ropa interior.

Las palabras de Tanya me habían dolido. Si bien mis intenciones estaban lejos de querer "satisfacer" al orangután, no me gustaba la idea de que él me viese a como a una mocosa de once años. Después de todo, ya no soy una niña.

* * *

><p>Hola... lamento muchisimo la tardanza, se que muchas esperaban el nuevo capitulo el domingo pasado, pero he estado llena de examenes, y la verdad es que para mi los estudios estan primero.<p>

Bueno muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente, espero que les haya gustado..

¿Que le paso a la mama de Rose? Pronto se sabrá... La amiga de Rose tendrá que esperar un par de capitulos, ahora voy a focarme más en su relación con el orangutan

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 28: Damisela en peligro...**

_Las palabras de Tanya me habían dolido. Si bien mis intenciones estaban lejos de querer "satisfacer" al orangután, no me gustaba la idea de que él me viese a como a una mocosa de once años. Después de todo, ya no soy una niña._

Terminé de colocar mis cosas en uno de los armarios y fui a la clase de gimnasia. Caminé frente a Tanya y sus perritas falderas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Denaly será la capitana del equipo amarillo. –anunció la profesora, la aludida caminó decidida a ponerse frente a la clase.

-Cullen. –Llamó, Alice frunció el ceño. –Equipo azul.

-Pero profesora, el amarillo combina mejor conmigo. –la chica reclamó haciendo que la profesora pusiera los ojos.

-Es solo por un rato Alice. –La entrenadora explicó.

-De ninguna manera voy a usar azul. –Cruzó los brazos.

-Está bien, supongo que pueden cambiar. –Tanya sonrió con falsedad a Alice, después de todo ella era una Cullen. Y ni siquiera ella podía negarse a sus pedidos, por muy estúpidos que fuesen.

-Bien, ahora pueden escoger a sus equipos. –La entrenadora añadió. –Tanya, comienza.

-Lauren. –Pidió la oxigenada.

-Bella. –Alice llamó, la castaña palideció. Por un momento pensé que se desmayaría.

Y así siguieron por varios minutos, hasta que solo quedamos Ángela Weber y yo. Cuando Tanya Denaly llamó su nombre la pobre chica parecía querer morirse. La zorra de Tanya tampoco parecía muy contenta con su decisión, pero no tenia de otra, era: ella o yo.

Alice me observaba con una mueca estampada en la cara. Caminé hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona. La situación era increíblemente ridícula.

-Parece que seremos equipo. –Dije con fingido entusiasmo. Alice puso los ojos.

-Chicas y… Rosalie. –Dijo dirigiéndose a "su equipo", yo la miré con odio. –Tenemos que ganar.

-Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea que yo participe. –Bella murmuró, todas voltearon a verla. Como era usual, la chica se sonrojo.

-Relájate Bells. –Habló Alice con dulzura. –Será divertido.

-Súper divertido. –Dije con sarcasmo, todas me observaron con odio.

-La falta de feminidad de Rosalie finalmente servirá de algo. –Alice comentó con una sonrisa inocente.

Su comentario me dolió, después del incidente con Tanya en los vestidores me sentía algo sensible. Tenía que responderle.

-Hey… por lo menos yo si voy a ayudar al equipo. –Hablé decidida. –No sé cómo vas a golpear la pelota con esa estatura de duende. –Ella me observó con furia.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó molesta.

-Alice, cálmate. –pidió Bella.

-No… acaba de llamarme enana.

-Técnicamente te llamé duende… pero enana te queda mejor. –Dije sonriendo con suficiencia. Cullen parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-Voy a… -Antes de que la enana pudiese hacer algo, la profesora hizo tocar el silbato anunciando que el partido comenzaría.

Todas fuimos a nuestras posiciones, Alice caminó molesta a colocarse frente a la red. Yo sería la primera en sacar por lo que fui hasta el fondo.

Golpee la pelota con fuerza haciendo que pasará la red y marcase un punto.

Íbamos ganando por mucho, cuando nuevamente fue mi turno de sacar. Tanya, quien era la más cercana a la red, me observaba molesta. Hizo un gesto burlándose de mi brassier, haciéndome enfurecer. _Nunca enfurezcas a Rosalie Hale cuando tiene una pelota de Voleibol en sus manos. _

Lancé la pelota con fuerza, directamente hacia ella y le habría dado si la muy perra no la hubiese esquivado. La pelota golpeó con fuerza a Ángela haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Hale. –gritó la profesora.

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención. –Me disculpé, me sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a la pobre chica.

-Deberías tener más cuidado. –Me regañó Alice Cullen que se encontraba junto a Bella que intentaba ayudar a Ángela.

-Clase dispensada. –La profesora se acercó a las chicas para ver cómo estaba Weber. –Ayúdenme a llevar a Ángela a la enfermería.

-Hale… Hablaré con usted otro día. –dijo retirándose con Alice y la nueva que llevaban a Ángela apoyada en sus brazos.

_Mierda._

Caminé hacia el baño de chicas, esperaría ahí para luego ir a los vestidores, no quería encontrarme con Tanya nuevamente.

Mi estomago rugió, recordándome que no había comido nada. No sé cuanto rato estuve ahí esperando pero cuando quise salir, la puerta estaba trancada con llave.

Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire, esperando calmarme. Un ataque de pánico no iba a ayudar en nada.

-Hola…-grité esperando que quien sea que hubiese cerrado la puerta me escuchase.

-¿Alguien? –llamé.

– ¡Que alguien habrá la maldita puerta! –Grité perdiendo el control y golpeando la pobre puerta con mis brazos.

-Ayuda, estoy aquí. –grité aun más fuerte.

Me voltee para ver si había alguna otra forma de salir. Solo vi una pequeña ventana, ni siquiera Alice Cullen entraría por ahí.

-Tengo claustrofobia. –grite desesperada. –Abran la puerta.

Luego de un rato de golpear como una desquiciada y gritar como si se me fuese la vida en ello, mi estomago comenzó a retorcerse pidiendo comida. Me senté en el suelo, cansada de patear el estúpido pedazo de madera que me tenía encerrada.

-Ayuda. –grité una vez más.

-¿Rosalie? –escuché a alguien llamar del otro lado.

-Si… -me puse de pie esperando que mi desconocido salvador abriese la puerta. –Estoy encerrada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un orangután con una mueca de enojo y preocupación. _De tantas personas que podrían haber venido a abrir la maldita puerta tenía que ser él. _

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté confusa, él no estaba en mi clase de gimnasia.

-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecerme? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Gracias. –Dije con el ceño fruncido, aun estaba molesta con él. -¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Habíamos quedado en que estudiaríamos juntos, entonces vine a buscarte. –dijo como si nada.

-¿En los baños?

-Escuché tus gritos desde el gimnasio.

-oh…-me sonrojé, realmente había hecho un escándalo. –Como sea… ya no quiero estudiar contigo. –Hablé decidida.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó confundido.

-Porque eres un maldito mentiroso. –lancé, el frunció el ceño.

-No te mentí.

-Omitir información es mentir. –respondí.

-No te lo dije porque no pensé que fuese relevante.

-¿No te parece relevante? –pregunté con los ojos abiertos, dispuesta a declararle la tercera guerra mundial. -¿No te parece relevante?

-No. –respondió como si nada.

-Mientras yo estaba en tu casa esperando como una idiota a que llegases, te estabas tirando a la zorra de Irina. –me exasperé. –Y para colmo me inventas una estúpida historia sobre tu padre y de lo mal que te habías puesto.

-Eso es verdad. –hizo una mueca. –Estaba con algunas copas de más, no me acuerdo de todo.

-¡Muy lindo! –puse los ojos. –eres asqueroso.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? –preguntó sonriendo de lado. -¿Estas celosa?

-Celosa ¿yo? –pregunté, mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. –Claro que no, puedes tirarte a quien se te de la puta gana. –Dije no muy convencida.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que me molestó es que tú estuvieses pasándotelo de lo lindo con la zorra esa y yo como estúpida esperándote en tu casa. –Le grité. –Y para terminar, tuviste el descaro de mentirme.

-No te mentí. –él estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Como quieras… ahora déjame tranquila. –Murmuré tomando una bocanada de aire. –Quiero estar sola.

-Es una lástima. –Respondió serio. –Porque yo no.

-Entonces vete con alguna de esas zorras que tanto te gustan.-le dije con la voz cargada de veneno.

-Lo ves… esta celosa. –Volvió a decir.

-Si –Solté sin pensar, pero me retracté enseguida. - No… claro que no.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el orangután parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se quedó callado. _Después de todo si era inteligente. _Yo por el otro lado no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza. Mi estúpida lengua me había jodido otra vez.

-Voy por mis cosas. –Dije intentando escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

–Voy contigo. –respondió, yo hice una mueca.

-No es necesario, me sé el camino. –tenía que librarme de él aunque sea por un rato.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo otra vez? –preguntó molesto, yo fruncí el ceño confusa. _¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pasará conmigo?_

-No va a pasarme nada. –Alegué algo cabreada. Vale era algo torpe, y me pasaban cosas increíblemente imposibles pero eso no quería decir que necesitase un guardaespaldas.

Una corriente de aire atravesó el pequeño baño, haciéndome estremecer.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. –se dio de hombros. -Ten. –Me tendió su chaqueta. Negué con la cabeza. _Yo no soy ninguna damisela en peligro._

_-_No seas terca. –La puso sobre mis hombros. –Vas a congelarte, no deberías andar así con este clima. –Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron, y una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

Yo bajé mi cabeza para ver a qué se refería. Aun estaba con mi vestimenta de la clase de gimnasia, shorts ajustados y una camiseta que me quedaba demasiado pequeña. Otra vez mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, al parecer tendría que acostumbrarme a ello.

-Voy a acompañarte a los vestidores para que busques tus cosas. –Su tono era serio y no dejaba espacio a replicas. –Y luego nos vamos a mi casa.

-Pero… -Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la de él. –Está bien. –Suspiré derrotada.

-No demores o voy a dejarte aquí. –Amenazó sonriendo con suficiencia. _Maldito mandón._

-Bien…-respondí. –No me interesa, puedo caminar a casa sin problemas.

-Tienes que estudiar. –se dio de hombros. –Y dudo que puedas hacerlo sola, tienes la capacidad de concentración de un pez dorado.

Le di una mirada mortífera y entré a los vestidores. No había nadie, al parecer me había quedado encerrada por más tiempo del que creía. Saqué mi mochila del armario y revisé mi celular. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Jake.

Decidí demorar un rato solo para molestar al orangután. Pensé en cambiarme, pero si lo hacía ya no tendría excusa para usar la deliciosa chaqueta de Emmett.

-¿Sé puede saber que estás haciendo? –preguntó desde el otro lado. –Llevo horas esperándote.

-No seas exagerado no han pasado ni cinco minutos. –Puse los ojos. _Hombres._

-Solo apúrate quieres.

-Listo. –dije saliendo de los vestidores con mi mochila en la espalda.

-¿Qué demonios te quedaste haciendo ahí dentro?

-No podía encontrar mi mochila. –Mentí. Mi estomago rugió, y el orangután me observó divertido.

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó.

-No… es que me está creciendo un Alien dentro y te estaba saludando. –Respondí con sarcasmo.

-No seas pesada. –gruñó. –Estaba intentando ser amable.

-No lo hagas, no te sale bien. –Hablé molesta.

-pensé que yo era el bipolar. –Dijo burlándose, yo solo le di otra de mis miradas cargadas de rabia.

-Me muero de hambre, puedes dejarte de tonterías y caminar. –le grité perdiendo la paciencia. –Espero que la cafetería aun este abierta.

-Nada de eso… -dijo agarrándome del brazo y yendo en la dirección opuesta.

-No puedo estudiar con el estomago vacio. –lloriqueé.

-Vas a comer en mi casa. – Ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, frente al enorme jeep.

-¿Qué? –pregunté algo aturdida. -¿Vas a cocinar?

-No… voy a pedirle a Bella que lo haga. –dijo como si nada, yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

-Oh, no… -mascullé. –Tu hermana me odia, lo más probable es que ponga veneno a la comida.

-No seas ridícula. –se burló. –No tenemos veneno en casa.

-muy gracioso.

-Bella no te odia. –comentó echando andar el jeep.

–Vale, tal vez odiar es una palabra algo dura. –Dije dándome de hombros. –Podríamos decir que simplemente no soy su persona favorita en el mundo.

-No te conoce, eso es todo. –fue lo que dijo, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Estas diciéndome que crees que si Bella me conociera podría llegar a caerle bien? –pregunté mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Si… tal vez. –se dio de hombros.

-¿Por qué crees eso? –pregunté cada vez más confundida. - Tú me conoces, y me odias.

-No te odio. –Dijo luego de un rato, clavando su mirada a la mia.

-No te entiendo… -Murmuré desviando mi mirada. –Desde que nos conocemos has hecho lo posible por ser despreciable. –Hice una mueca. –Y créeme que lo haces de maravilla.

Escuché como reía. Esa risa profunda y serena, como me gustaba verlo así. Toda esa aura intimidante que tanto se esforzaba por demostrar se esfumaba en segundos.

-Lo sé, soy un idiota. –Murmuró sonriendo.

-Un idiota bipolar. –Añadí, el frunció el ceño.

-Que graciosa eres. –Dijo con sarcasmo. – La verdad es que… no me siento cómodo cuando estoy rodeado de personas.

-¿Por eso actúas como un amargado antisocial? –Salté, otra vez sin controlar mi lengua. –Lo siento.

-No te disculpes. –El sonrió con amargura. –Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Entonces en el fondo no eres un ermitaño gruñón? –él me observó con una ceja alzada y luego sonrió.

-Sí… lo soy. –Yo fruncí el ceño. –Pero solo con quien me cae mal.

-Yo soy una de esas personas. –Dije con seguridad, haciendo una mueca. Por desgracia yo era una de las tantas personas a las que el orangután detestaba.

-No… -Dijo serio, yo lo miré sorprendida. –Sorprendentemente no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me tratas así? –pregunté nerviosa, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-No lo sé…-el pareció pensarlo. –Me gusta verte molesta, es divertido. –Yo le golpee el brazo. –Además me haces perder la paciencia con demasiada facilidad.

-Y tú a mí. –respondí sonriendo.

-Entonces estamos quites. – Dijo sonriendo.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

Tenía que admitir que el orangután no era tan malo después de todo. Me hace perder la paciencia con facilidad y puede ser increíblemente pesado cuando quiere.

Pero no es que yo se la haya puesto muy fácil, yo siempre había sido impulsiva y tenía serios problemas para controlar mi lengua. Por lo que los enfrentamientos con el orangután eran inevitables.

* * *

><p>Hola espero que les haya gustado…<p>

como ven la relacion de emm y rose va mejorando... aun tendremos altos y bajos, pues ambos tienen personalidades fuertes, pero ya cada vez se entienden mejor.

Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews… en serio me alegran los días.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 29: ¿Fiesta de pijama?**

_Tenía que admitir que el orangután no era tan malo después de todo. Me hace perder la paciencia con facilidad y puede ser increíblemente pesado cuando quiere. _

_Pero no es que yo se la haya puesto muy fácil, yo siempre había sido impulsiva y tenía serios problemas para controlar mi lengua. Por lo que los enfrentamientos con el orangután eran inevitables. _

Emmett me agarró el brazo con fuerza, al ver que yo permanecía de pie junto al coche. Cuando llegamos a la puerta inspire una gran cantidad de aire, el porshe amarillo canario de Alice estaba estacionado fuera de la casa, era obvio que nos encontraríamos dentro.

Y tal como había previsto Alice Cullen y Ángela Weber se encontraban sentadas junto a Bella. Al percatarse de nuestra presencia las tres voltearon a vernos como si fuésemos una maldita atracción de circo, yo tragué en seco. _Esto era incomodo._

-Hola…-saludé para romper el incomodo silencio.

Alice bufó, mientras que Isabella bajó la mirada, parecía molesta.

-Emmett ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? –preguntó la castaña viéndolo fijamente.

-Vuelvo en seguida. –El orangután se disculpó, retirándose con su hermana hacia la cocina.

Dirigí mi mirada a las dos chicas, Alice estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y la tímida Ángela me observaba con demasiada curiosidad, de seguro preguntándose qué hacía yo ahí, y lo que era más extraño aun con el guapísimo Emmett Swan.

Recordé el incidente de la clase de educación física, era el mejor momento para disculparme con la pobre chica.

-Ángela, lamento mucho lo de hoy. –dije nerviosa mordiéndome el labio inferior. –Mi intención era que golpeara a Tanya. –Vale, tal vez estaba dando más información de la necesaria, pero ese era mi problema. Cuando comenzaba a hablar no sabia cuando callar.

-No te preocupes –respondió con timidez.-No fue nada.

-¡¿Qué no fue nada?! –saltó el hobbit. –Por poco no te dejó inconsciente.

-No es para tanto. –le restó importancia. –Solo caí porque me tomó desprevenida.

-Oh, por favor. –reprochó molesta.

-Ya deja de entrometerte Alice. –respondí alzando la voz. –Estoy hablando con Ángela no contigo.

En ese momento el orangután e Isabella entraron en la sala, el primero parecía molesto. Y antes de que me diese tiempo de pensar en preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me arrastro por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a una habitación. Cerró la puerta con un estruendoso portazo, haciéndome saltar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté confusa con su actitud tan ruda.

-Nada.-Respondió secamente. _Era un pésimo mentiroso._

Sabía que no le sacaría información por lo que decidí dejarlo pasar. Me entretuve mirando alrededor de la habitación, era espaciosa y una enorme cama matrimonial destacaba entre todas las cajas acumuladas. _Al parecer alguien no había terminado de desempacar._

En la pared era posible ver al menos tres cuadros con diplomas, y dos enormes trofeos adornaban una repisa. Me acerqué para verlos mejor, me sorprendí al ver que tanto los diplomas como los trofeos tenían el nombre del orangután. _Santa mierda, estábamos en su habitación._

No pude evitar sonrojarme, jamás había estado en la habitación de un chico que no fuese Jake o mis hermanos. Esto era totalmente diferente, vi de reojo como Emmett me observaba con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya. –Murmuré asombrada. –Sé que prácticamente toda la población femenina del instituto han desfilado por aquí, pero tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida.

-Te equivocas. –Dijo con una mueca. –Eres la única. –Al escuchar sus palabras mi corazón se disparó, tuve que contenerme para no saltar como una niña de tres años._ ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?_

Si lo que me decía era verdad, era nada más porque no se le había dado la oportunidad de traer a otras chicas, no debía hacerme ilusiones. _¿Ilusiones? ¿Por qué demonios estaría haciéndome ilusiones? _

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –Emmett interrumpió mi discusión interior.

-Nada, es solo que… Nunca imaginé que tu cuarto fuese así. –me di de hombros, él sonrió se lado.

-Entonces… ¿te habías imaginado mi habitación? –Preguntó con un tono demasiado coqueto, dejándome claro que hablaba con segundas intenciones. Obviamente me sonrojé, pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para defenderme.

-Si… la verdad imaginaba algo así como un calabozo. –Respondí seria. –O una cueva tal vez.

-Muy graciosa. –dijo poniendo los ojos.

Mi estomago rugió llamando la atención del orangután, nuevamente mis estúpidas mejillas se pintaron de rojo.

-Voy a pedir una pizza. –dijo sonriendo burlón. –No quiero que me acuses por dejarte morir de hambre.

-Pensé que le dirías a Bella que prepare algo. –recordé, si bien no quería que esa chica se acercara a mi comida, estaba curiosa y necesitaba saber sobre que habían hablado.

-al parecer está demasiado ocupada. –Habló como poniendo comillas en la última palabra.

-Te lo dije, me odia. –me di de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ser despreciada por los demás, quería pensar que el que Isabella también lo hiciera no me afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Vale… tal vez tengas razón. –dijo luego de pensarlo un rato.

-vaya, ¿estás admitiendo que tengo razón? –pregunté sonriendo. –Los cerdos deben estar volando.

-Ya déjate de tonterías. –Me regañó, pero falló al ocultar una hermosa sonrisa.

Mi celular sonó interrumpiendo el extraño silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

Vi en la pantalla que era una llamada de Jake.

-Tengo que atender. –dije de inmediato, necesitaba distraerme.

-Bien… yo voy a pedir la pizza. –Habló tomando su teléfono y marcando.

-¿Jake? -Atendí, el orangután me observaba atento mientras esperaba a que le atendieran el teléfono.

-Rose, hasta que me contestas. –exclamó mi mejor amigo. –Menos mal no es nada urgente, o ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-No exageres. –le regañé poniendo los ojos, Jake podía ser muy exagerado.

-Bueno como sea… -Cambió el tema. –No vas a creerme lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté demasiado emocionada. Como adoraba las sorpresas.

-Nunca lo adivinarías. –dijo con voz de misterio.

-Ya deja el misterio y dímelo de una maldita vez. –Pedí impaciente. Vi de reojo como Emmett salía de la habitación para hablar por teléfono.

Escuché como Jake reía al otro lado del teléfono.

-Alguien está un poco ansiosa. –se burló, yo bufé. El orangután regresó en pocos segundo y me hizo una señal con el dedo, de que todo estaba en orden.

-Vamos Jacob, habla de una puta vez si no quieres que vaya hasta tu casa y te lo saque a golpes. –Le amenacé, mi amigo volvió a reír.

-Ahora sí, la Rosalie de siempre ha regresado. – comentó. –Ya estaba extrañando tu vocabulario refinado. –Se burló.

-Jake… -Hablé en tono de advertencia.

-Vale, vale. –Aun con el teléfono en la oreja, voltee a ver al orangután que me observaba un poco molesto. – ¿Recuerdas la vieja motocicleta de Sam?

-¿La Harley Spirit? –pregunté emocionada. - ¿Cómo olvidarla? Es fabulosa.

-Bueno, Emily le ha obligado a venderla. –Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué clase de novia era Emily? –Ya sabes, por la boda y eso.

-Sam debe estar hecho furia.

-No, la verdad hasta parecía feliz de librarse de ella. –Dijo con asombro, yo exclamé sorprendida, como si un monstro de siete cabezas se hubiese aparecido frente a mi.

-¿Y quién la ha comprado? –pregunté curiosa.

-Adivina… -dijo sugestivamente. Yo dudé, no podía ser. Jacob ni siquiera tenía permiso de conducir.

-No estarás diciendo que…

-Si mi querida Rosalie Hale, está usted hablando con el orgulloso dueño de una flamante Harley Spirit.

Di un grito de emoción y tuve que contenerme para no dar saltitos por todos lados. Me sonrojé al ver que Emmett me miraba con curiosidad, tal vez mi reacción había sido demasiado efusiva.

-Solo le faltan un par de ajustes. –Habló con emoción. –Y quería invitarte a que vengas a ayudarme.

-Bromeas, sabes que iría aunque no me invitases. –Respondí con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo?

-¿Por qué no vienes ahora? –preguntó, yo me mordí el labio.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar. –dije con pesar, el orangután frunció el ceño.

-¿Estudiar tu? –preguntó. -¿A quién intentas engañar? –se burló.

-Muy gracioso. –puse los ojos. –Tú también deberías hacerlo, tenemos examen el jueves.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Rose? –bromeó.

-Déjate de tonterías. –le regañé. Escuché como Emmett bufaba con impaciencia. –Mira, tengo que colgar o mi tutor me cortará la cabeza.

-Vale, te hablo más tarde. –se despidió. –Buena suerte con tu tutor. –Cortó la llamada riendo.

-¿Podemos comenzar? –preguntó el orangután viéndome molesto.

-Siento haber tardado tanto a teléfono. –me disculpé. –Es que Jacob no calla nunca.

-Así veo. –Masculló, yo fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – pregunté algo irritada con sus constantes cambios de humor.

-No es nada. –le restó importancia. –Será mejor que nos pongamos a estudiar, si quieres aprobar el examen.

Asentí y me dispuse a sacar mis cosas. Demoré más de lo necesario en encontrar mi lapicera ya que mi mochila era un completo desastre.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el orangután agarrando una de las tantas cosas que habían caído en la búsqueda.

Yo observé fijamente el viejo reloj de bolsillo en sus enormes manos. Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y se lo arrebate enseguida.

-No te importa. –le respondí, algo avergonzada.

-Oh, vamos. –Insistió. –Me parece interesante.

-Es solo un viejo reloj. –expliqué viendo el antiguo objeto. –Pertenecía a mi abuelo. –Sonreí.

-¿Él fue quien te lo dio? –preguntó, yo volví a sonrojarme.

-No exactamente… -me mordí el labio inferior. –Lo saqué del escritorio de mi padre, hace un par de años.

-¿Lo robaste? –cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Robar es una palabra muy dura. –hice una mueca. –Digamos que lo tomé prestado por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué no lo has visto? –lo pase frente a sus ojos con brusquedad. –Es precioso, no debería estar escondido en una gaveta.

Emmett asintió con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Además, tiene mis iniciales. –Le enseñé la escritura en la parte inferior. –R.H, el nombre de mi abuelo era Robert Hale.

-No sabía que te gustaran las antigüedades. –murmuró viéndome a los ojos.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. –Dije con suficiencia, recordando las muchas veces en que él me había dicho lo mismo.

-Touché. –dijo viéndome serio. –Iré por la pizza, tú intenta leer al menos la primera página.

….

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido. Tenía que admitir que el orangután seria un excelente profesor, si no fuese por la facilidad con la que perdía la paciencia cuando me distraía.

-Rosalie… -llamó mi nombre por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos. -¿Quieres prestar atención?

-Estoy prestando atención. –Mentí, esta vez me había distraído con uno de los cuadros colgados en la pared.

-¿A si? –levantó una ceja. -¿entonces podrías decirme que es una mitosis?

-Yo… Hmm…-Dudé intentando recordar las palabras del orangután. –Vale, no lo sé. –Exclamé cansada.

-Entonces presta atención porque es la tercera vez que te lo explico. –Dijo exhalando.

Y nuevamente comenzó a hablar sobre células y núcleos y sabe Dios que otras cosas, que mi cabeza no era capaz de procesar

Mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que él me decía, no podía despegar mi mirada de sus labios ni dejar de respirar su exquisito tipo era tan endemoniadamente irresistible_ ¿Cómo demonios se supone que me debo concentrar? _

_Vale, lo admito, mi cordura se ha esfumado por completo._

-¿Rosalie? –Preguntó viéndome con diversión. -¿Has escuchado?

-Si… la mitosis. –Salté, esperando que creyera que le estaba poniendo atención a la materia y no a sus enormes músculos.

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres descansar un rato. –Habló divertido.

-¿Descansar? –repetí como una idiota. –Yo…

Dos golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron.

-Emmett, cariño, ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la que supuse era Renee.

-¿Para que preguntas si vas a hacerlo de todos modos?-respondió en un gruñido.

Su madre abrió la puerta, y nos observó sorprendida.

-Oh, Hola Rosalie… -saludó con dulzura. –No sabía que tuvieses compañía.-Se dirigió a su hijo.

-Hola señora Swan. –respondí nerviosa.

-Estamos estudiando. –Habló el orangután. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo quería preguntarte si quieres cenar algo. –ofreció con una fugaz sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me preguntó Emmett. Yo negué con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Iremos en un rato. –dijo viendo a su madre. Yo fruncí el ceño ¿Para qué demonios me había preguntado?

-Creo que deverias avisar a tu padre que llegaras tarde a casa. –La señora Swan me observó sonriendo. –No quiero que se preocupe.

-No será necesario.-me di de hombros. –Está en Seattle.

-¿y con quien te estás quedando? –preguntó preocupada.

-Con nadie. –Respondí con una sonrisa, creyéndome independiente.

-¿nadie? ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?

-Alex y Jackson estudian en Seattle, Jackson se fue a New York y creo que Ethan está en un congreso en Los Angeles. –Expliqué acostumbrada a los constantes viajes de mis hermanos.

-Oh, cielo. –exclamó la mujer. –Entonces vas a quedarte aquí.

-¿Cómo dice? –pregunté nerviosa. –No es necesario, siempre me quedó sola, sé cómo cuidarme.

-Nada de eso. –Dijo sin dar lugar a replicas. –Emmett acompaña a Rosalie a buscar sus cosas. –Ordenó, a lo que el orangután asintió.

Enseguida Reneé se retiró, dejándome nuevamente sola con Emmett.

Yo palidecí, no podía quedarme a dormir ahí.

Vi al orangután ponerse de pie y tomar las llaves de su coche. Yo continuaba sentada en la cama, intentando inventar una excusa para no tener que pasar la noche con el orangután y su familia.

¿Por qué demonios era tan bocazas? En serio, debería tener algún tipo de sensor que me prohibiese de hablar de más.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó mirándome con curiosidad. –Parece que estas teniendo un derrame. –Se burló.

-No puedo dormir aquí. –Murmuré. –Tu madre ha sido muy amable, pero no puedo quedarme

-No voy a dejar que te quedes sola Rosalie. –dijo con seriedad, yo lo observé confundida.

-Puedo cuidarme perfectamente. –reclamé. –Además Jackson vuelve mañana. –mentí.

-Hoy vas a quedarte aquí. –ordenó. –Y fin de la discusión.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –me quejé. -¿Por qué demonios eres tan mandón?

-¿Y tu porque eres tan testaruda?

-Emmett. –Me quejé. –No puedo dormir aquí.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Yo…-dudé _¿Cuál era el problema? _ –No quiero molestar.

-¿Rosalie "demonio" Hale no quiere ser una molestia? –se burló, ganándose mi mejor mirada de muérete-pedazo-de-idiota.

-Solo será una noche. –dijo luego de un rato. –No seas tan dramática.

Ambos nos subimos al enorme jeep, en el camino a casa tendría que pensar en algo para zafarme de esta.

¿Dormir en casa del orangután? No podía pensar en una situación más penosa.

Reí para mis adentros, la vida siempre se encargaba de jugarme bromas. Ahora estaba montada en un enorme coche, con el que podría ser el hombre más molesto, desesperante e irresistible del mundo. Y gracias a mi gran bocota, ahora tendría que pasar la maldita noche en su casa.

¿Qué podría esperarse de una fiesta de pijama en casa del orangután?

* * *

><p>Hola… espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no ha pasado mucho, pero ya en el próximo veremos que tal será la noche en casa de Emmett. Jeje.<p>

A las chicas que están molestas con Jake… Bueno, es cierto se portó muy mal con Rose, pero créanme no lo hizo por maldad, es solo que lo cegó el amor por Bella.

Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews...

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_

_Psd: Hace unos dias, publicaron un nuevo capitulo de una historia que me encanta, vale la pena recomendarla, se llama **Take a fast car and keep on driving**, es de **dreamingofkatie** ... (**esta en inlges).**.. la historia esta buenisima, y espero que les guste tanto como a mi._


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 30: It´s hard to be different.**

_Reí para mis adentros, la vida siempre se encargaba de jugarme bromas. Ahora estaba montada en un enorme coche, con el que podría ser el hombre más molesto, desesperante e irresistible del mundo. Y gracias a mi gran bocota, ahora tendría que pasar la maldita noche en su casa. _

_¿Qué podría esperarse de una fiesta de pijama en casa del orangután?_

_Llegamos a casa en pocos minutos, exhale con pesar al no tener ninguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble para zafarme._

-¿Hey qué haces? –pregunté al ver que bajaba del coche.

-Te acompaño. –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Yo lo observé con los ojos desorbitados, si me acompañaba mi plan B se iría a la mierda.

-No es necesario. –Murmuré nerviosa.

-No soy idiota Rosalie. –respondió con seriedad. –Sé que vas a inventarte algo.

-No voy a hacer nada. –Mentí, pero me sonroje enseguida al ver la mirada inquisidora de mi acompañante.

-Vale… puedes venir. –Suspiré derrotada. –Eres desesperante.

-Pero te encanto. –Susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

-Ya quisieras. –Respondí haciendo un gesto con mi mano, como quitándole importancia. –Será mejor que dejes los trucos de seducción. –Le dije con una mirada severa.

-¿Trucos? –preguntó levantando una ceja. –Oh…Enana, te equivocas, no necesito de ningún truco… Soy seductor naturalmente. –Me guiñó un ojo, provocando que mis mejillas enrojecieran al instante. _Maldito engreído._

-Como sea. –Intente pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su puta sonrisa de hoyuelos. –Déjate de estupideces. –Abrí la puerta de casa y entré sin mirar atrás, sabía que él me seguía de cerca.

-Será mejor que te apresures. –advirtió. –Aun nos queda mucho por estudiar.

-Vale, ya vuelvo. –Dije yendo hacia las escaleras. –Tu quédate aquí…-Señalé la sala.

-No creo que sea necesario que te diga que te sientas como en casa. –Ironicé, al ver que ya se había acomodado en el sofá.

Sonrió con suficiencia y encendió la televisión. Yo me voltee poniendo los ojos.

Una vez en mi habitación dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, miré alrededor desesperada buscando alguna excusa o tal vez una salida.

Fijé la mirada en la única ventana en mi habitación, por la cual había escapado miles de veces. Pero esta vez no funcionaria, con mi suerte de seguro el orangután me atraparía en segundos.

Al parecer no me quedaría de otra que ir a dormir a la enorme casa del bosque. En otras circunstancias estaría saltando de alegría, ya que siempre había querido pasar la noche ahí. Pero ahora que la casa de mis sueños pertenecía a la familia del orangután, no me parecía nada divertido.

Fui hasta mi armario y saqué lo esencial para pasar una noche fuera: pijama, jeans, camiseta y ropa interior limpia. Pasé por el cuarto de baño para tomar mi capillo de dientes y fui a encontrarme con el orangután.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –preguntó desviando la mirada de la televisión.

-Estaba pensando en alguna excusa para no tener que ir. –Admití dándome de hombros. –Desgraciadamente no se me ocurrió nada.

Emmett apagó la televisión y avanzó hacia mí riendo.

-No entiendo por qué haces tanto drama. –Sonrió. –Es solo una noche.

-No me gusta la idea de dormir fuera de casa–Dije con una mueca.

Suspiré pesadamente, desgraciadamente los recuerdos de la última fiesta de pijamas a la que fui invitada comenzaron a rondar mi cabeza. Me había prometido a mi misma que nunca más pasaría la noche en un lugar que no fuese mi casa.

-¿Rosalie? -La voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos. -¿En que estas pensando?

-Nada, es solo que… No quiero ir. –Respondí en un susurró.

-¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que te asusta tanto? –preguntó serio, yo lo observé sorprendida.

-No… -Me exalté, no quería que se riese de mí, de la misma forma en que todos lo hacían. –Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que tu madre se preocupe. –Dije dando por zanjado el tema.

-Está bien. –Accedió, yo me relajé –Pero ya me lo dirás. –Susurró en mi oído cuando paso por la puerta.

…

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –pregunté tomando una arma de bolas de pintura. –Es asombrosa.

-La compré en internet. –Respondió sin desviar la mirada de los libros. –Rosalie, ven aquí… estoy intentando explicarte algo.

-Pero… -Comencé a caminar por la habitación, estaba demasiado cansada como para estudiar. –Ya es tarde, no entra más nada en mi pobre cabeza.

-Supongo que tienes razón. –Exhaló cerrando el libro. Gracias a Dios estaba de espaldas a mí, porque no pude evitar celebrar como una idiota. Por primera vez en horas había escuchado mis plegarias. –También estoy cansado.

-¿Ahora puedo irme a casa? –pregunté esperanzada, eran solo las once y treinta de la noche.

-No vas a ir a ningún lugar. –Respondió secamente. –Ya te lo dije.

-Pero aún es temprano…

-Ya hablamos de esto… -añadió poniéndose de pie. –Vas a quedarte aquí te guste o no.

Bufé molesta, como odiaba cuando se ponía en plan de dictador.

Lo seguí por las escaleras, y llegamos a la sala donde sus padres disfrutaban una película. Emmett se aclaró la garganta, rompiéndoles su burbuja de amor.

-Lamento interrumpir. –Dijo notoriamente molesto.

-¿Ya han terminado de estudiar? –Reneé preguntó curiosa.

-No, pero estamos cansados. –respondió secamente. – Quería hablar contigo.

Renné asintió y se disculpó, ambos entraron a la cocina para conversar. Fruncí el ceño, era la segunda vez en el día. Miré de reojo a Phil, por lo que había visto en la cena en casa, era un buen tipo.

-¿Cómo va la escuela? –preguntó de repente, yo me di de hombros.

-Podría ser peor. –Respondí algo indiferente. Era la típica pregunta que hacían los adultos cuando se quedaban sin tema de conversación.

-Reneé me ha dicho que tu padre está en Seattle. –comentó, yo asentí. –Y que te estás quedando sola en tu casa.

-Bueno si… pero no es como si fuese algo de todos los días. –Expliqué. –Es solo ahora que papá tiene mucho trabajo en Seattle. –_Eso, y que su adorada novia vivía ahí._

-Pues, de ahora en adelante te quedaras aquí. –dijo, yo tragué en seco. –Hablaré con él, no es bueno que una niña de tu edad se quedé sola por las noches.

-No es necesario. –Murmuré.

-Sí que lo es. –Emmett irrumpió en la sala. –Me alegra que tu tambien se lo digas. –Se dirigió a su padrastro. –Rosalie es la persona más testaruda que conozco. –Me sonrojé al ver que tanto Reneé como Phil nos observaban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-No es para tanto. –Mascullé avergonzada. –No es necesario que se preocupen tanto por mí…. He vivido en este pueblo toda mi vida y nunca ha pasado nada.

-De todas maneras hablaré con tu padre. –El señor Swan sonrió. –Para nosotros es un agrado tenerte aquí.

-Gracias…-murmuré avergonzada. Todo esto era tan extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanta cordialidad y cariño.

-¿Ya has hablado con Bells? –preguntó Emmett viendo a su madre.

-No aun. –Parecía avergonzada.

-¿Y que estas esperando? –Preguntó con impaciencia. Yo lo observé sorprendida.

-Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba que era mejor que Rosalie me acompañara.

Yo la vi con los ojos abiertos ¿Por qué tendría que acompañarla yo a hablar con su hija?

Emmett pareció dudar, pero luego asintió. Tuve que contenerme para no agarrarlo a gritos frente a su madre.

-Sí, supongo que si van juntas no va a poder negarse. –Se dio de hombros.

Yo paseaba mi mirada entre él y su madre, confundida, intentando captar alguna pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo me voy a dormir. –Dijo dirigiéndose a sus padres, y me tomó de la muñeca para alejarnos un poco de los oídos curiosos de Reneé.

-He intentando interceder por ti, pero me temo que ha sido imposible. –Sonrió apenado, yo hice una mueca, no podía estar más confundida.

-Mamá quiere que duermas en la habitación de Bella. –explicó, lo miré con los ojos desorbitados. –Con ella y Alice.

-¿Estás loco? –me exalté, luego desvié mi mirada a donde estaban Phil y su esposa completamente concentrados en la televisión. –Van a cortarme la cabeza mientras duermo.

-No exageres. –pidió. –Cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde esta mi habitación. –Me guiñó el ojo, nuevamente mis mejillas se encendieron.

-Déjate de baboserías. –le golpeé el brazo. –No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

-No te va a pasar nada, solo ignóralas. –habló serio. – Y lo que te dije antes es verdad… -Dudó entre continuar hablando o irse de ahí dejándome plantada como idiota. Obviamente se decidió por lo segundo.

-Buenas noches. –Se despidió desde las escaleras.

Segundos después de que el orangután hubo desaparecido su madre me guió por las escaleras, hasta una puerta que estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de Emmett.

Ella tocó con suavidad y enseguida fue respondida por Bella, que la observaba con una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Como Rosalie va a pasar la noche aquí –La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida –Sería bueno que le ayudes a acomodarse en tu habitación.

-Pero… Alice va quedarse conmigo. –Ella murmuró.

-La habitación es grande. –su madre dijo algo molesta. –Estoy segura de que las tres pueden dormir ahí sin problemas.

-No es necesario. –Salté al ver que la castaña había entrado en estado de shock –Puedo dormir en el sofá. –Dije, esperando que la señora Swan accediese, ya que no me apetecía dormir con Alice y Bella.

-No, nada de eso. –La mujer negó. –Ven… -Me agarró de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia dentro. _Al menos ya sabía de donde había sacado el orangután las malas costumbres de arrastrarme por todos lados._

-Puedes acomodarte aquí.

-Yo… -callé al no saber qué decir, la situación estaba siendo increíblemente incomoda.

-Supongo que Alice y yo podemos dormir en mi cama. –Habló Isabella a nuestras espaldas. –Y Rosalie en la cama de soltero.

-Genial, lo ves todo tiene solución. –Exclamó su madre. –Rosalie, siéntete como en casa. –Dijo viéndome con cariño, yo me sonrojé.

-Gracias. –susurré con timidez, era tan extraño que una desconocida me tratase con tanta amabilidad.

-No se queden despiertas hasta tan tarde.- Advirtió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El ambiente estaba tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, Alice me observaba con el ceño fruncido y Bella parecía querer que se la tragase la tierra. Por el otro lado yo solo las observaba con una mueca, a mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de pasar la noche en compañía de ellas.

-Bonito cuarto. –Dije intentando relajar las cosas, si iba a dormir ahí era mejor que intentase llevarme bien con ellas, si no quería que me asesinasen mientras dormía.

-Gracias. –Murmuró la dueña de casa.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –pregunté agarrando una de esas bolas de billar que te responden todo lo que les preguntas.

-Si… -respondió secamente, se sonrojó al ver que yo continuaba observándola. –Me la dio Emmett.

-Oh… -Asentí volviendo a dejar la bola en su lugar, caminé por la habitación buscando alguna cosa interesante. -¿Música clásica? –Cogí uno de los Cd´s de la repisa. _Mozart._

La tímida chica asintió, vi de reojo a Alice que parecía echar humo.

-Rosalie… Ya para con tus jueguitos. –dijo la enana con voz mordaz. -¿Se puede saber que haces?

-Intento llevarme bien con ustedes. –Hice la señal de paz. –Por el bien de la humanidad.

-Oh por favor… -La chica Cullen puso los ojos. –Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Mira Alice, no podemos pelearnos aquí. –respondí dándome de hombros. –Tú eres una invitada al igual que yo y…

-A ti te invitó la mamá de Bella porque le dio pena que te quedases sola. –Soltó, yo la miré con odio.

-Eso no te interesa. –Gruñí. –Si me invitó la señora Swan o el mismísimo rey de España, da lo mismo… soy tan invitada como tú.

-Chicas… -Isabella se colocó entre nosotras. –Por favor cálmense.

-Yo no he hecho nada. –Me defendí.

-Rosalie, no quiero problemas. –Habló viéndome preocupada. –Si se pelean mamá vendrá y se molestará muchísimo.

-Bien. –Dije yendo a sentarme a la cama que me habían asignado.

-Alice ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó la chica intentando calmar a la pelinegra. -¿Por qué no vemos esa película que trajiste?

-¿Qué película? –pregunté curiosa. Vale, sabía que no debía meterme pero no pude contenerme.

-No te importa. –El pixie demoniaco respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-iré a cambiarme. –Dije viendo que ambas estaban en sus pijamas. -¿Dónde está el cuarto de baño? –pregunté avergonzada.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme y cepillé mis dientes, tomé una enorme bocanada de aire, preparándome para pasar toda la maldita noche en compañía de Alice Cullen y su recién adquirida mejor amiga.

-Entonces la mamá de Victoria de pidió que fuese a dormir a otro cuarto. –Escuché como Alice le decía a Bella.

-¿Por qué? –La castaña preguntó intrigada.

-Porque es lesbiana, claro. –La estúpida Cullen dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Contuve mis lágrimas, sabía que estaba contándole a Isabella lo que había pasado en la maldita fiesta de pijama de Victoria.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza, para hacerles saber que ya estaba ahí. Me metí a la cama e intenté dormir, pero era imposible ignorar los malditos susurros de las chicas a mi lado.

Me puse de pie en silencio, y caminé con sigilo para que no me vieran. Tal vez, habría sido mejor gritarles un par de verdades y hacerles saber que las había estado escuchando todo este tiempo. Pero habría armado una pelea, y eso no sería justo con Reneé y Phil, que habían sido tan amables conmigo.

Fui hasta la sala que ahora se encontraba vacía, al parecer ya todos se habían ido a dormir. No pude evitar maravillarme con todo, la casa del bosque era aun más mágica durante la noche. Estuve un largo rato sentada en el enorme sofá, pensando, o más bien recordando. No me había dado cuenta cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –La voz del orangután me sorprendió, haciéndome pegar un saltito.

-Por poco me matas de un ataque al corazón. –le respondí llevándome una mano al pecho.

-Tú también me has sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí. –Aun en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-No puedo dormir. –me di de hombros. –Mis compañeras son algo ruidosas.

Emmett rió, y luego se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando? –preguntó pasando el pulgar por mi mejilla, atrapando una de mis malditas lagrimas. Agradecí que estuviese oscuro y que no fuese capaz de ver mi sonrojo.

-Que cosas dices. –Me hice la desentendida, sabía que era estúpido pero no iba a admitir frente a él mi debilidad. –Yo no lloro.

-Oh vamos… Tal vez no puedo ver tus ojos hinchados, pero si puedo escuchar tu voz. –habló serio. –Dime… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es solo que… -suspiré, estaba a punto de contarle todo. –es difícil ser diferente. –Me contuve, no era necesario revivir mis recuerdos, con esas cuatro palabras lo resumía todo.

-Sé como es. –Busqué su mirada. Por alguna razón, sentía la extraña necesidad de verlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos algún tipo de reconforto.

* * *

><p>Hola…y ya son las 0:23 y acabó de terminarlo… hice lo posible por publicar lo antes posible, sé que muchas esperan el capitulo con ansias los fines de semana… pero con la semana de exámenes esta complicado.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado… como ven en este capítulo ya hay un acercamiento entre los dos… no es mucho, pero algo es algo. Solo voy a decir que el próximo estará genial… jeje.

Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews…

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 31: Ducha de Agua fría.**

_-Es solo que… -suspiré, estaba a punto de contarle todo. –es difícil ser diferente. –Me contuve, no era necesario revivir mis recuerdos, con esas cuatro palabras lo resumía todo._

_-Sé como es. –Yo busqué su mirada. Por alguna razón, sentía la extraña necesidad de verlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos algún tipo de consuelo._

No sé con exactitud cuánto tiempo me quedé viéndolo, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. La verdad no me importaba.

Es que a pesar de la oscuridad era posible distinguir su imponente cuerpo. No llevaba nada más que una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo. Me detuve más tiempo del necesario examinando su espalda y sus fornidos brazos. _Sin duda era el hombre más sexy del planeta. _

Suspiré derrotada ante mis pensamientos, ya no valía la pena negarlo, Emmett me atraía, como nadie lo había hecho antes.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó de repente. Me sonrojé de inmediato.

-¿Qué? –Me hice la desentendida. –No sé de qué me hablas.

El orangután se echó a reír, haciéndome sentirme aun más avergonzada.

-No es necesario que mientas. –dijo al cabo de un rato. –Sé que soy irresistible.

Hice una mueca, tenía razón era irresistiblemente guapo, y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Y muy humilde. –Ironicé.

Soltó otra carcajada, esta vez más fuerte, recordándome que ya era tarde y que probablemente todos en la casa estaban durmiendo.

-Shh, calla. –dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios, para hacerlo callar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo retiré como si sus labios me quemaran. –Vas a despertar a alguien. –Expliqué.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. –Dijo frunciendo el ceño y tendiéndome una mano. La cual me quedé observando con seriedad.

-Podemos seguir conversando en mi habitación. –Ofreció, yo fruncí el ceño.

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír, pero me detuve al instante al ver que Emmett continuaba observándome serio.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –pregunté con los ojos desorbitados.

-No voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá, Rosalie. –Ahora lo observaba horrorizada.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté nerviosa. –Es cómodo.

-No es más que una cama. –Argumentó.

-Pero tú apenas vas a entrar en el sofá. –dije examinándolo.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a dormir en el sofá? –preguntó extrañado.

-¿Entonces dónde vas a dormir? No creo que Bella y Alice… -Él levantó una mano haciéndome callar.

-Tampoco dormiré con Bella. –Se dio de hombros. –Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos dormir los dos.

Por un momento pensé que me desmayaría. ¿Qué clase de proposición era esa? ¿Quería que nos acostáramos juntos?

Que lo encontrase irresistible no significase que fuese a llegar a tanto.

Furiosa le golpeé la mano que me ofrecía.

-¿Te volviste loco? –grité más alto de lo que debería, cuando recordé que el resto dormía. –No voy a acostarme contigo, no soy ninguna zorra.

-¡Hey! No saques conclusiones… -Agarró mis manos para que dejará e golpearlo. –Solo dormir… No vamos a hacer nada. –Me relajé un poco.

–A menos que tú quieras. –Susurró en mi oído, por lo que volví a propinarle un golpe, esta vez en la cabeza.

Me arrastró hasta la habitación, haciendo el mínimo posible de ruido, ahora sí que no podíamos despertar a nadie, o adiós reputación.

-Tu mamá va a matarnos. –murmuré viendo hacia la puerta.

-No lo creo… -Dijo como si nada.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –pregunté al borde del colapso. –Si nos ve aquí, lo primero que pensará… -Decidí detenerme ahí, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué importa lo que piense? –se dio de hombros, yo bufé. _¿Es que a este tipo no le importaba nada?_

-No quiero que crea que soy una zorra. –puse mis brazos como jarra. –Aunque me sienta como una. -Hice una mueca.

Emmett exhaló con impaciencia.

-Rosalie, solo vamos a dormir. –Explicó con calma. –La cama es enorme, ni siquiera vas a darte cuenta de que estoy a tu lado.

Miré de reojo la cama, nuevamente el orangután tenía razón, si me quedaba quieta durante las cinco horas que restaban de noche ni siquiera tendría que tocarlo.

-Pero… -Iba a continuar discutiendo.

-Pero nada… me muero de sueño. –Dio un gran bostezo. Tan falso como el cabello de Tanya.

Caminé pesadamente hasta la cama, sabiendo que esta era la peor idea del mundo. ¿Pero que le iba a hacer? Emmett era incluso más cabezota que yo.

-Aun creo que esto es una pésima idea. –mascullé entre dientes. Él se hizo el dormido. Puse los ojos, esta sería una larga noche.

Y los malditos minutos pasaban lento, el orangután roncaba a mi lado y yo no podía dormir.

-Emmett. –Murmuré golpeándolo para que despertara.

-Emmett. –Grité en su oído, ya que no respondía.

-¿Qué? –murmuró medio dormido.

-No puedo dormir. –Dije, él se limito a exhalar con impaciencia.

-Pues cuenta ovejas… que se yo. –Habló entre dormido y molesto.

-No sirve… Ya lo he intentado, con ovejas, vacas, cerdos y hasta pollos. –Exclamé.

-Pues intenta con perros… -Dijo, yo puse los ojos.

-Estoy nerviosa. –Admití. -¿Y si tu mamá entra y nos ve?

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? –preguntó incorporándose. –Mamá sabe que no soy ningún santo y…

-Por eso lo digo. –Hablé molesta. –No quiero que piense que soy otra de las tantas zorras con las que te acuestas.

-Nunca he traído a nadie a casa. –me observó serio. –Y cuando estoy con ellas lo que hacemos no es precisamente dormir.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –pregunté confusa. –Felicitaciones Rosalie, eres la primera puta con la que mi hijo se revuelca en su cama. –Solté desesperada.

-No vamos a hacer nada. –Volvió a repetir.

-Pero no es lo que parece… -Mordí mi labio. -¿Qué pensarías tu si entraras al cuarto de Bella y de repente la vieras durmiendo junto a Edward Cullen? –pregunté intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Depende… -Respondió luego de pensarlo un rato.

-¿En qué? –pregunté confusa.

-En si llevan ropa o no. –Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Hablé con una ceja alzada. _Como si la primera cosa que fueras a pensar cuando encuentras a dos personas en una cama fuese ¿Cómo andan vestidos?_

-Para tener sexo… hay que estar desnudos, Rosalie. –Explicó con una sonrisa ladeada. Yo me sonrojé de inmediato… había dicho la palabra con "S".

…

…

Desperté con el cantar de un maldito pájaro que se colaba por la ventana. Abrí mis ojos aturdida y demoré más de lo necesario en percatarme de que estaba dormida sobre el duro cuerpo del orangután, completamente abrazada a él.

Me separé de este de un salto, avergonzada y confundida. ¿Cómo demonios me había quedado dormida así con él?

Emmett despertó gracias a mí exagerada reacción, al parecer el también estaba confundido.

-Buenos días. –Dije con una mueca.

-Hola… ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó refregando sus ojos para despertar.

-Ni idea. –me di de hombros.

El orangután se incorporó y tomó su teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche.

-Las siete. –dijo viendo la pantalla del aparato. Solté un quejido lastimero, no quería ir a la escuela.

-¿Emmett? –la madre del orangután llamó a la puerta, yo salté nerviosa buscando donde esconderme.

-No seas ridícula. –se largó a reír al ver que yo examinaba la puerta de un armario con intención de esconderme ahí.

–Puedes entrar. –Dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alto como para que Reneé lo escuchara.

-Hola cariño. –Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa, que desapareció en el instante en que me vio ahí. -¿Rosalie?

-Yo… eh… No es lo que… -Emmett me cortó.

-Rosalie no podía dormir, por lo que nos quedamos estudiando toda la noche. –Mintió sin problemas, yo me quedé viéndolo sorprendida. _Era una buena mentira, tenía que admitirlo._

Renné asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

-Bien… -Por un momento creí que iba a reprendernos. –El desayuno está en la mesa.

-¿Lo ves? No ha pasado nada. –Dijo mi tutor una vez que su madre se hubo retirado.

-¿Qué no ha pasado nada? –Me exalté. –No le viste la cara, parecía decepcionada.

-No es cierto… -Se dio de hombros. –Se lo ha tragado todo.

-Oh por favor… - continué discutiendo. –Su mirada decía lo contrario.

-Es solo que no le gusta la idea de que haya una chica en mi cuarto. –Explicó, yo alcé una ceja. –No quiere que te corrompa. –Se largó a reír, haciéndome enrojecer.

-Idiota. –Mascullé entre dientes al ver que no dejaba de carcajearse.

-Voy a darme una ducha. –Dije saliendo de la habitación y yendo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Luego de vestirme, me reuní con el orangután en la cocina. Al parecer Alice y Bella estaban demorando, por lo que este ya había comenzado a desayunar.

-Eso fue rápido… -Habló tomando un sorbo de su café. –A veces se me olvida que eres una chica. –Dijo en tono de broma, pero aun así me molesté.

-Soy practica eso es todo. –Me defendí.

-Hey, solo estaba bromeando. –Levantó las manos.

-No lo hagas. –dije sentándome frente a él. –Wow, esto huele delicioso.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en el delicioso aroma de café de grano y panecillos recién horneados.

-Pensé que yo era el bipolar. –Murmuró, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

-Voy a ignorarte. –Me di de hombros. –Por el bien de la humanidad.

-¿Qué hice ahora? –preguntó confundido.

-Estás haciendo bromas. –respondí seria. –Bromas a estas horas de la mañana.

-Vale… -Sonrió enseñándome esos estúpidos e irresistibles hoyuelos. –Es que no puedo evitarlo.

Fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué de repente era tan bromista y relajado? Lo analicé con la mirada, hasta sus facciones parecían haber cambiado.

Decidí que sería mejor no hacer ningún comentario, no quería acabar con su buen humor.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar fuimos directo al instituto, agradecí en silencio el que Alice y Bella no nos acompañaran.

-Tengo una duda. –Soltó mientras estacionaba el jeep.

-Dime. –Dije algo preocupada. Del orangután se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué aun no tienes permiso de conducir? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada y esa estúpida sonrisa burlona.

-Mi padre y mis hermanos piensan que es muy… "peligroso" –dije poniendo los ojos.

Emmett frunció el ceño, y luego asintió.

-Supongo que tienen razón. –Yo lo observé extrañada. –Con lo torpe que eres, no me imagino el desastre que serias al volante.

-Ja. –Solté sin diversión. –Para tu información soy toda una experta en coches.

-Oh por favor. –se largó a reír.

-No te rías, es verdad. –respondí molesta cerrando la puerta de jeep con un estruendo.

-Ver para creer. –levantó las cejas.

Yo solo lo veía furiosa, como odiaba ese machismo. ¿Quién dice que a las chicas no les pueden gustar los motores y la velocidad?

Cuando iba a soltarle el discurso sobre lo idiota y machista que estaba siendo, vi a Jake acercándose a mí.

-Jake. –Lo llamé al verlo dudando, entre venir a hablarme o salir corriendo lejos de Emmett.

-Hola Rose… -Saludó nervioso. – ¿Qué tal, Emmett?-El orangután lo observó molesto.

-¿Y bien? –ignoré el repentino cambio de humor de mi tutor y me dirigí a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y bien qué? –preguntó confundido.

-La moto. –le recordé, vi de reojo como Emmett me observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué moto? –rodé los ojos, mi amigo podía ser muy lento a veces.

-La Harley de Sam… -expliqué.

-Ah… Está en el taller. –Sonrió. –Esperando ansiosa por unos ajustes.

Sonreí ansiosa, me moría de ganas de trabajar en la belleza de dos ruedas.

-Hoy en la tarde iré a ayudarte.

-Alto ahí. –Emmett interrumpió. –No puedes, tienes que estudiar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tienes que aprobar. –Y con eso se marchó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Quién se cree que es? –pregunté alzando mis brazos, Jake me observaba sorprendido.

-¿Emmett es tu tutor? –Me veía con los ojos desorbitados.

-Si… -Dije con pesar. –Es un mandón.

-Vaya… -Mi amigo parecía asustado. –Ese tipo me da escalofríos.

Fruncí el ceño, por alguna razón me molestaba que hablase mal del orangután.

-No es tan malo, cuanto parece. –Dije tomando mi mochila. –Es solo una fachada. –Me sonrojé al pensar en él.

-Mierda Rosalie. –Mi mejor amigo exclamó. – ¡Te gusta!

Me detuve en seco, mis mejillas ardían como nunca y mi mejor amigo no dejaba de observarme como si me hubiese vuelto loca.

Era como si me hubiese arrojado un balde de agua fría encima. Si bien ya lo sospechaba, y no quería admitirlo. El comentario en voz alta de Jacob me había abierto los ojos.

El orangután me gustaba, más de lo que me hubiese gustado admitir.

* * *

><p>Hola lamento la demora, pero he tenido muchísimos inconvenientes que me han impedido escribir y publicar antes.<p>

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, en especial a todas aquellas que se preocuparon por mi y me preguntaron si me encontraba bien.

Espero no tardar con el próximo capitulo, pero no puedo prometer nada ya que estoy sin computador.

**Cuidense.**

**xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen ***EmmettMcCartysAngel**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 32: sit down, and enjoy the company.**

-¿No vas a decir nada? –Jake preguntó una vez más, mientras esperábamos a que el director comenzase su discurso.

-¿Sobre qué? –pregunté haciéndome la desentendida. Una cosa era admitirme a mi misma que sentía algo por el orangután, otra muy distinta era decírselo a Jacob.

-No te hagas Rose… -mi amigo bufó. –Te conozco.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Me di de hombros.

-De Emmett. –Murmuró viéndome con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –respondí desviando mi mirada hacia el frente, donde un calvo director se aclaraba la garganta.

-Te gusta. –Dijo una vez más.

-No es cierto. –Reí nerviosa. –Que cosas dices.

-Rose, a mi no me engañas. –Sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

-Vale, no voy a negarte que es guapo. –Aclaré. –Pero eso es todo.

-Rosalie, ese tipo solo te meterá en problemas.

-Vaya novedad. –Puse los ojos.

-No eres su tipo.-Dijo de repente captando toda mi atención.

-¿Tu que sabes? –Pregunté molesta. –Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Oh vamos. –me observó incrédulo. –Hay que ser ciego para no darse cuenta de que desde que llegó se ha liado con la mitad de las chicas del instituto.

-No es cierto. –Defendí a Emmett, aun sabiendo que mi amigo tenía razón.

-Tanya, Jessica, Lauren… -Comenzó a enumerar, yo solo lo observé con furia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que todo eso sea cierto? –cuestioné. –Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie, que los rumores mal intencionados abundan en esta escuela.

-La propia Bella, me ha dicho que el tipo es un play boy. –Murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué sabe ella? –me di de hombros, sabiendo que estaba siendo estúpida y testaruda.

-Es su hermana. –Mi amigo soltó exasperado.

-Hale, Black… si no guardan silencio tendré que pedirles que se retiren. –El director avisó viéndonos con aburrimiento y provocando que todos los alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer año se nos quedaran mirando.

-Continuemos… -Murmuró recomenzando su discurso.

Era consciente de la inquisidora mirada de Jake, pero preferí no decir nada. Odiaba admitirlo pero mi amigo tenía razón, el orangután tenía a todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies, y yo solo era una más del montón.

-…Un fin de semana lleno de actividades. –La última frase del director llamó mi atención. Exhalé nerviosa, preparándome para lo que seguía. –En el que los alumnos podrán socializar y convivir con la naturaleza.

-No... –Gemí.

-Oh…No sé porque reclamas tanto. El año pasado estuvo genial. –Mi mejor amigo sonreía entusiasmado.

Y como no estarlo, él no tendría que pasar un fin de semana rodeado de niñas vacías y superficiales.

-Preferiría perderme sola en las montañas a tener que pasar un fin de semana completo con esas zorras. –Gruñí viendo de reojo a Irina y sus secuaces.

-Por lo menos Tanya no participará esta vez. –Dije resignada.

-Rose… -Mi amigo llamó mi atención. –Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Claro, mi suerte no podía ser peor. Tanya Denaly y un muchacho de último año se encontraban junto al director, quien los felicitaba y los presentaba como nuestros "instructores".

Una vez que se presentaron los instructores y se anunció la fecha del campamento, nos permitieron retirarnos.

-Golpéame. –Pedí caminando por el abarrotado pasillo.

-¿Qué dices? –Jake me observaba extrañado. -¿Por qué?

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. –hablé con seriedad. –La peor pesadilla del mundo.

-Rose… No exageres. –Mi amigo se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso Jake. –Bufé. –Tanya me odia, estoy seguro de que hará algo para joderme el panorama.

-Tú y Tanya son enemigas desde siempre –Se dio de hombros. - ¿Por qué justo ahora te haría algo?

-Poder… -Filosofé. –Esta vez tiene autoridad sobre mí. –Me estremecí. –Además… -Callé.

-¿Además? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No importa. –Hice señas con la mano. –Lo que si importa es que ella me odia y usará su poder de instructora para vengarse de mí.

-¿Vengarse por qué? –Preguntó curioso, yo lo arrastré por el brazo para llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo.

-Tanya tiene una obsesión con Emmett. –Le dije. Jacob me observaba confundido.

-Se pelearon, ella me insultó, él me defendió, ahora me quiere ver muerta. –Expliqué rápidamente sin tomar aire.

-¿Por qué se pelearon? –Jake preguntó intentando unir los acontecimientos.

-Yo que sé. –Mentí. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no iba a decírselo a Jake, eso sería como darle la razón.

-¿Y tú que pintas en todo eso? ¿Por qué te insultó a ti?

-Tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme en su camino cuando estaba furiosa. –Dije con una mueca. No estaba mintiendo, solo estaba modificando la verdad a mi favor.

-¿Y por qué te defendió Emmett?

-Porque es un idiota arrogante que no me cree capaz de defenderme sola. –_Ahora sí estaba diciendo la verdad._

-Entonces… ¿Él y tú? –Dudó. -¿Son amigos? –Fruncí el ceño, ¿Jacob estaba celoso?

-Claro que no… -Hice una mueca. –Emmett me odia.

Jacob asintió no muy convencido.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases. –Dijo dando por finalizado el tema, lo que agradecí.

…

…

Las clases se pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Es que ahora que Jake y yo volvíamos a hablarnos, las cosas eran mucho más divertidas. Había olvidado lo bien que me lo pasaba junto a mi mejor amigo.

Fue difícil negarme a acompañarlo a su casa para trabajar en la moto, pero tenía un compromiso con mi banda y no podía abandonarlos así como así.

Ahora me encontraba escuchando a Rodrick y a los demás tocar la canción que habían acordado en ensayar.

-Asombroso. –Exclamé cuando terminaron.

-Te lo dije. –Sonrió Rodrick con orgullo. –Vamos, es hora de que te nos unas.

Tomé el micrófono y cante, mientras ellos me apoyaban con los instrumentos.

Me sentí feliz, tenía que admitir que esto de pertenecer a una banda me encantaba.

-Se me hace tarde. –Dije viendo al reloj de pared. Eran casi las seis, y había quedado con Jacob a las seis y quince.

-Será mejor que dejemos el ensayo hasta aquí. –Habló mi amigo. –Estoy algo cansado y aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Me despedí de los muchachos y caminé en dirección a la casa de mi mejor amigo.

Jacob me esperaba en el pequeño taller improvisado en la cochera de su casa.

-Te presento a mi nuevo bebe. –señalo la motocicleta.

-Demonios Jake. –prácticamente corrí hacia la Harley.-Aun no puedo creerlo.

-Lo sé. –concordó. –Yo tampoco, cuando Sam me la ofreció pensé que estaba bromeando.

-¿Y qué planeas hacerle?-La analicé con ojo crítico, la pintura estaba algo dañada, y algunas piezas oxidadas, pero no era nada que un bote de pintura y una buena mantención no pudiesen arreglar.

-Creo que hay que hacerle algunos ajustes al motor. –Dijo con seriedad. –Y no sería mala idea revisarle los frenos.

Asentí concordando con él.

-Enciéndela. –Pedí, quería escuchar ese sonido que solo una Harley podía reproducir.

Mi amigo sonrió con orgullo, y sin dudarlo hizo lo que le pedí. El sonido del motor inundó el pequeño garaje. Jake tenía razón, el motor necesitaba ajustes, pero no era nada del otro mundo, mi amigo y yo podríamos arreglarlo sin problemas.

-Eso es música. –Grité.

-La mejor melodía del planeta. –Concordó y nos dimos los cinco.

Y nos pusimos manos a la obra, sabía que nos tomaría mucho más que una tarde para dejarla perfecta, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Luego de trabajar un buen rato, el inconfundible sonido de mi estomago reclamando por comida, llamó la atención de ambos.

-Vaya, ya son las nueve. –Jake comentó viendo la hora en su celular.

-Demonios. –Maldije, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido cuando me divertía. –Muero de hambre. –Reclamé.

-También yo. –Claro, Jacob siempre tenía hambre. -¿Por qué no bajamos al pueblo y vamos por algo de comer?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías –Acepté poniéndome de pie y agarrando un trapo para limpiarme la grasa de las manos.

Dejamos todo tal y como estaba, ninguno de los dos se caracterizaba por ser muy ordenado por lo que poco nos importó que todas las herramientas estuviesen desparramadas por el suelo.

Llegamos a la pequeña pizzería de los Weber. Ángela que se encontraba en el balcón nos saludó con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Qué tal una pizza vegetariana? –pregunté divertida, sabía perfectamente que mi amigo se negaría de inmediato.

-¿Estás loca? No soy ningún conejo. –Reclamó haciendo una mueca. –Este cuerpo maravilloso, necesita pura proteína animal.

Puse los ojos, desde que Jacob había comenzado a desenvolver musculatura, no perdía ocasión para señalarlo.

-Vale, solo lo dije porque quería molestarte. –Reí. -¿Napolitana?

-Me parece bien. –Aceptó. -¿Podemos agregarle peperoni? –preguntó poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

-Vale, pero solo de un lado. –El peperoni no era mi ingrediente preferido.

Jacob sonrió como un niño en navidad y se dispuso a ordenar la pizza, yo esperé de pie a su lado, analizando el lugar con la mirada.

Me reprendí a mí misma, al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Desde la llegada del orangután a Forks, me había pillado en más de una ocasión buscándolo en cada lugar al que iba. _¿Es que no podía estar más loca?_

-La verdad es que a mí me emociona muchísimo. –Ángela conversaba con mi amigo. –Especialmente ahora que Bella también irá.

La sola mención de la chica nueva, provocó un sonrojo en mi mejor amigo. Hice una mueca. _¿Me vería yo tan patética cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Emmett?._

Me respondí a mi misma que no. Jacob estaba enamorado de Isabella. Lo que yo sentía por Emmett no era nada más que… un ¿Magnetismo superficial?

El tipo era endemoniadamente guapo, por lo que sentirme atraída por él no era nada fuera de lo normal.

-Es una lástima que nuestros campamentos sean separados. –Dijo mi amigo con pesar. –Me gustaría enseñarles a pescar yo mismo.

Tuve que esconder una sonrisa, ese era el plan de mi mejor amigo para conquistar a una chica… Enseñarle a pescar.

-La verdad es que siempre he creído que el campamento de los chicos es más divertido. –Ángela comentó con timidez.

-Rose también dice eso. –Mi amigo me señaló, yo fruncí el ceño. –Pero ella es rara. –Rió, yo le di un zapé en la nuca.

-No soy rara. –Le regañé. –Me gustaría verte pasar un fin de semana entero con Tanya quejándose de la suciedad en sus uñas, y de lo dañino que es el sol para su oxigenado cabello.

Ángela rió con timidez ante mi comentario.

-Por lo menos tú no tienes que aguantar a Cullen hablando de lo increíblemente cool y sexy que es.

-Prefiero a Cullen. –Me di de hombros. –Puedo manejarlo sin problemas.

-Si claro. –Dijo poniendo los ojos. –Hey Rosalie, mira quien anda ahí. –gritó viendo hacia la ventana.

Yo me volteé curiosa, y casi se me salieron los ojos cuando vi que el orangutan caminaba a lo lejos, seguramente en dirección a la pizzería. ¿Jacob no podía ser más disimulado?

Me giré dispuesta a golpear a mi amigo, vi que Ángela me observaba curiosa.

-Es guapo. –comentó sonrojándose de inmediato.

-No es cierto. –Mi mejor amigo discordó. –Es un montón de músculos.

-Solo estas celoso. –Puse los ojos.

-No es cierto, no sé que le ven.

-No es mi tipo. –Dijo Ángela siempre tímida. –Pero no puedo negar que es guapísimo. –Me miró fijamente, como esperando que concordase.

-No está mal… -Dije restándole importancia su magnífico cuerpo, irresistibles hoyuelos y a sus puta sonrisa encantadora. –He visto mejores.

-¿Mejores qué? –preguntaron a mis espaldas. Sentí la sangre caliente acomodarse en mis mejillas.

-Mejores… servilletas. –Solté al ver que Ángela doblaba lo que parecían ser servilletas.

Emmett sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Haciéndome saber otra vez, que no me había creído nada.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunté poniendo los brazos como jarra.

-Es un lugar público y tengo hambre. –dijo como si nada. –También eres la seguridad de la pizzería. –Se burló recordando nuestro primer encuentro.

-No seas pesado. –Fruncí el ceño, sonrojada. –Solo preguntó.

-Siempre tan preguntona enana… -puse los ojos ante su apodo.

-Y tu siempre tan pesado.

-Touché. –Rió. – ¿Qué tienes en la cara? –me pasó un dedo por la mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuese a quebrarme con un solo toque. Sentí mi rostro arder de vergüenza.

-Es grasa… -Mi mejor amigo dijo molesto. –Estábamos trabajando en mi motocicleta.

Emmett me observó con una ceja alzada, incrédulo. Yo, me recompuse de inmediato, tenía que defenderme.

-No pongas esa cara. –Le regañé. –Ya te dije que soy buena con motores.

-Y yo te dije: ver para creer. –Repitió.

-Siempre tan incrédulo. –Bufé.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía el rostro manchado de grasa? –Regañé a Jake. –No puedo creer que caminé por todo Forks así.

-No pensé que te molestara. –Dijo como si nada. Yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-No te preocupes. –Habló Emmett, con esa maldita mirada irresistible. Supe de inmediato que soltaria uno de sus comentarios pervertidos. –Por mi te quito todas las manchas que…

-Cállate. –Lo corte poniendo mi mano en su boca. –No empieces con segundas intenciones.

-¿Como sabes que iba a decir? –Dijo una vez que quité mi mano de su boca.

-Porque todo lo que sale de tu cochina boca tiene que ver con eso… -Lo reté.

El se largó a reír.

-Vaya… al parecer me conoces más de lo que creía. –Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. –Si quieres podemos…

-Cállate. –Volví a regañarle. –No me hagas patear tu bonito trasero.

-¿Entonces me has visto el trasero? –preguntó haciéndome sonrojar. –Al parecer no soy yo el pervertido aquí.

Vi como Ángela ahogaba una risita, y como Jake echaba humos por las orejas.

-Eres insoportable. –Exhalé derrotada. –Pide tu pizza y lárgate.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –Habló algo serio. –Y me estoy divirtiendo horrores, por lo que no creo que me vaya muy pronto.

-Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa. –Lo regañé. –No quiero que te quedes.

-Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie… -Negó con la cabeza. –Ya te dije que voy a quedarme.

-No puedes. –fruncí el ceño. –Ángela dile que no puede quedarse. –La chica me observó sorprendida al verse incluida en nuestra discusión.

-Yo…- dudó, pero el orangután la cortó.

-No metas a la pobre chica en tus niñerías.

-¿Mis niñerías? –Salté. –Tú comenzaste.

-¿Qué pediste? –Me cambió el tema.

-No te interesa. –Respondí con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya pagaste? –preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-No aun no… -Jake dijo molesto.

-Genial…-Fruncí el ceño ante su evidente alegría. –Yo invito.

-No…-Salté. –No, no y no.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto haciéndose el dolido.

-Eso significaría que tendrías que comer con nosotros…

-Tienes razón… una pizza no será suficiente. –Dijo volteándose hacia Ángela. –Que sean dos.

-En seguida. –La chica sonrió sonrojada. El orangután tenía la mala costumbre de provocar eso en las mujeres.

-No puedes colarte a nuestra cena. –continué hablando sabiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Dame una razón por que no. –Pidió sonriéndome.

-¿Cómo sabes que Jake y yo no estamos en una cita? –pregunté alzando mi barbilla.

-¿Están en una cita? –preguntó el orangután con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez. –respondí orgullosa.

Luego miró a mi mejor amigo con seriedad. Y el muy maldito de Jake negó con la cabeza, molesto. Después de todo, no le convenía decirle al hermano de su amor platónico que estaba en una cita.

-Vale, no es una cita. –admití. –Pero no puedes colarte.

-No seas pesada ¿quieres que cene solo? –preguntó haciendo un puchero. Pero no iba a convencerme, yo era una chica fuerte

-Por mi puedes cenar solo y debajo del puente. –le dije. –Además… tu nunca estas solo. –Recordé que el tipo siempre tenía a las zorras de instituto haciendo fila para salir con él.

-¿Celosa? –preguntó, yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Oh si… muero de celos. –Dije con sarcasmo.

-La primera pizza esta lista. –Ángela habló algo nerviosa.

-Genial. –Dije yendo hasta el balcón con mi cartera en mano. Pero el maldito de Emmett fue más rápido y le tendió el dinero de ambas pizzas a Ángela.

-Ahora no puedes negarte enana. –dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Bufé molesta y lo fulminé con la mirada. Tenía razón, el muy bastardo había pagado y yo no podía ser tan mal educada como para negarle lo que pedía.

-Ángela, ¿Por qué no te nos unes? –pregunté tratando de ser simpática.

La chica se sonrojó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que no debo dejar mi puesto. –Comentó.

-Pero no hay nadie… -Dije viendo el lugar. –si alguien viene, puedes regresar al balcón son problemas.

Luego de pensárselo un rato la chica aceptó.

-cuando la otra esté lista se las llevo a la mesa y los acompaño. –Asentí complacida y fui a sentarme a una mesa vacía, seguida por Jake y Emmett.

* * *

><p>Hola…<p>

Sé que no tengo disculpa… ni siquiera mis problemas son excusa para no haber publicado en tanto tiempo. Pero para que no me odien tanto les tengo otro capítulo preparado para antes del proximo fin de semana.

¿Dos capítulos en menos de una semana? … si, el capitulo ya está listo, solo le faltan un par de detalles, por lo que pueden estar seguras de que lo publicaré lo antes posible.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales… No podría estar más agradecida… Sé que si esta historia fuese un Edward/ Bella, tal vez tendría el doble o triple de comentarios. Pero para quien escribe solo de esta pareja de Emm y Rose, la cantidad de reviews, es realmente impresionante y estimulante. Por eso cuando les agradezco por los reviews no lo hago de la boca para fuera y si de corazón… muchísimas gracias.

Bueno espero sigan apoyándome como siempre, a pesar de mi demora.

Se los agradezco muchísimo.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 33: Idiota impulsivo.**

_-cuando la otra esté lista se las llevo a la mesa y los acompaño. –Asentí complacida y fui a sentarme a una mesa vacía, seguida por Jake y Emmett._

Una vez en la mesa, Jacob abrió la caja con desesperación. Puse los ojos en blanco, mi amigo podía ser poco civilizado cuando tenía hambre.

-La próxima vez, pediremos sin peperoni. –Dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cuál es el problema del peperoni? –preguntó el orangután decepcionado.

-Rose los odia. –Dijo Jacob, pero calló de inmediato al recordar que había hecho una promesa interna de ser un idiota con Emmett. Lo que por alguna razón me molestaba.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Respondió el orangután viéndome fijamente.

Vi de reojo como Jacob mordía su trozo de pizza con demasiada rabia. Parecía un maldito hombre de las cavernas.

-No los odio. –negué, intentando restarle importancia al comportamiento de mi mejor amigo. –Simplemente no me agradan.

Emmett sonrió, enseñando nuevamente sus tiernos hoyuelos. Jacob carraspeó interrumpiendo mi momento de debilidad. Al parecer me había descubierto admirando al orangután.

-Pensé que andabas con Tanya. –comentó mi mejor amigo viendo a Emmett con odio.

Pestañeé varias veces sorprendida, _¿de donde había salido eso?_ Siempre había pensado que Jake le temía a Emm, y jamás creí que fuese capaz de hablarle de esa manera.

El orangután se incorporó con el ceño fruncido. Temí por mi mejor amigo, la mirada de Emmett no indicaba nada bueno.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Jacob. –dijo intentando contener un arrebato de rabia. Lo que agradecí profundamente. –Pero si tanto te importa… -Suspiró.

–Andaba con ella, pasado. –Explicó. –No me orgullece admitir que no la veía más que como un buen polvo. –Desvió su mirada a mí, parecía avergonzado.

-¿Y fue bueno? –Jacob preguntó, yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? –Digo… todos en el instituto han tenido la oportunidad de tenerla en su cama…

-Tú no… -dije molesta. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado de lo peperonis a la promiscuidad de Tanya?

Algo me decía que todo esto se debía a nuestra conversación de la mañana. Jacob quería probarme que mi orangután era un puto play boy, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que encarar al propio Emmett.

-No estamos hablando de mí. –Mi amigo respondió viendo serio a Emmett. –A mi no me interesan las mujeres fáciles. –Habló con desdén.

Mierda… _¿Es que acaso Jake había perdido la cabeza?_ Con un solo golpe del orangután acabaría en el hospital.

-Jake, pensé que tenías hambre. –Decidí cambiar el tema. – ¿Por qué no comes y te dejas de decir burradas?

-No es una burrada. –Dijo molesto. –Responde Emmett…-Exigió, yo tragué saliva.

-Fue una estupidez. –El orangután habló incomodo. –Además un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Los caballeros no tratan a las mujeres como objetos descartables. –Habló mi mejor amigo.

-¿estás defendiendo a Tanya? –pregunté incrédula. –Esa tipa no se respeta ni a si misma…

-Eso no le da derecho a tratarla como basura. –Continuó discutiendo.

-Jacob tiene razón. –Emmett dijo con seriedad. –He sido un idiota.

-Hey… alto… -Pedí confundida. -¿Estamos hablando de Tanya? ¿De la misma Tanya que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que estaba aprendiendo a caminar?

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. –Mi amigo me ignoró y continuó hablando. –En el fondo tú y ella no son tan diferentes.

-¿Qué? –me exalté. -¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Jacob? -¿Qué putadas le pasaba a mi mejor amigo?

-Rose, estoy intentando hablar con Emmett. –Jacob me dijo viéndome de mala gana.

-Estás diciendo estupideces. –Continúe. -¿Desde cuándo tu y Tanya son amigos? La chica te trata tan mal como a mí.

-No dije que fuera mi amiga. –Explicó. –Solo digo que tal vez ella y Emmett se merecen, hacen una buena pareja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó el orangután.

-Los dos son egoístas y tratan a los demás como objetos descartables. –Dijo dándome una mirada significativa.

-No me conoces…-Emmett dijo entre dientes.

-La pizza se enfría. –volví a intervenir, si no cambiábamos de tema Jacob terminaría con un ojo morado y un diente menos. Y por cómo se estaba portando, no estaba tan segura de que fuese a interceder por él.

-Rosalie tiene razón. –El orangután habló con voz calmada. Yo lo conocía, y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no golpear a mi mejor amigo.

-Ya no tengo hambre. –Jacob dijo poniéndose de pie. -¿Rosalie, vienes? –dijo viéndome fijamente.

Tragué en seco, jamás pensé que algo así podría pasar. Me voltee para ver a Emmett, que esperaba mi respuesta con atención. Volví a ver a mi mejor amigo.

-Yo si tengo hambre Jake. –Dije viéndolo con molestia, no podía creer que hubiese montado tamaña escena y tuviese el descaro de mandarse a cambiar como un cobarde. –Y si tú no quieres quedarte y comer… más comida para mí.

Jacob me observó con molestia.

-Como quieras. –Dijo, parecía dolido. –Nos vemos mañana.

Mi amigo se marchó de la pequeña pizzería con rapidez.

-Lo siento. –me disculpé por la actitud de Jake. –Puede ser muy idiota cuando se lo propone.

-Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. –Emmett habló con seriedad. –No debí haberme colado a su cena.

-Te lo advertí. –Dije con una sonrisa, intentando amenizar la tensión.

-Es verdad -El sonrió de vuelta. –Sabía por la forma en que me miraba que mi presencia no era de su agrado.

-¿Entonces por qué insististe? –Fruncí el ceño. –Estabas buscándotelo.

-Tal vez… -Él me sonrió con inocencia. –No quería dejarte sola con él.

-Jake es mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé… -suspiró. –Supongo que Jacob tiene razón… soy egoísta.

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso estaba diciéndome que me quería para él solo? Reí internamente ante mi estúpido pensamiento.

-¿Ángela está tardando no te parece? –dije viendo hacia el balcón.

Emmett exhaló y negó con la cabeza anti mi infantil actitud de cambiar el tema cada vez que las cosas se ponían… ¿extrañas?

El orangután entendió la indirecta y comenzó una conversación sobre lo mucho que me perdía al no comer peperonis.

Al cabo de un rato la otra pizza llegó, y Ángela se disculpó diciendo que no podría unírsenos porque tenía que cerrar la caja o algo así. Por lo que tuvimos que continuar cenando solos.

-Comes como un cerdo. –Le regañe viendo como se llevaba la decima porción de pizza a la boca.

-Soy un hombre grande. –dijo orgulloso. –Además tú no te quedas atrás.

Yo me sonrojé, era verdad yo ya me había comido unos cinco trozos. Estaba segura que ninguna revista del corazón aconsejaría como método de conquista para una cita: comer como un maldito animal hambriento.

Pero esto no era una cita, y yo no quería conquistar a Emmett. Intenté convencerme a mi misma de lo último.

-Yo he trabajo el día entero. –Me defendí. –Por lo que mi cuerpo necesita combustible.

-Tienes disculpas para todo. –rió.

Su teléfono tocó interrumpiéndolo, frunció el ceño al leer la pantalla de su móvil. Y sin dudarlo un momento cortó la llamada.

-¿Quién era? –pregunté curiosa. Otra vez mi lengua no había sabido mantenerse quieta.

-Mamá. –Respondió como si nada. Me extrañó que no hiciera ningún comentario burlándose de mi tan inesperado interés.

-¿Por qué no has atendido? –volví a preguntar. –Podría ser importante.

-No lo es.-Dijo con la mirada perdida. Había algo que estaba molestándolo. –Hemos peleado esta tarde.

-¿Por eso has venido aquí?

-Si… dudaba entre comer una buena pizza o ir a un maldito bar a beber como si no hubiese mañana. –Hizo una mueca. –Afortunadamente, ganó el hambre. –sonrió.

-¿Afortunadamente? Pensé que emborracharte fuese uno de tus pasatiempos preferidos. –le molesté.

-No bebo porque me guste. –frunció el ceño. –Me alegra no haber ido al bar… de haber sido así no me habría topado contigo.

Volví a sonrojarme como una idiota.

-Oh claro… yo alegro tus días. –dije sarcástica, él sonrió.

-Ya te dije que me encanta hacerte rabiar. –Rió. –De no haber sido por la llamada, jamás hubiese recordado lo que me trajo aquí.

-Me alegra poder ayudar. –lancé otro comentario sarcástico.

-Tienes que admitir que a ti también te encanta pelearte conmigo.

-Para mí no es una diversión. –lo miré desafiante. –Es un desafío.

-vaya… no sabía que fuese tan importante. –volvió a reír.

Otra vez me estaba sonrojando, al parecer ese sería mi estado permanente cuando me encontrase en presencia del orangután.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté con mi insaciable curiosidad. -¿Por qué se han peleado? Tu madre es adorable.

-No quieres saberlo. –Su mirada se oscureció. –Mamá puede ser insoportable cuando se lo propone.

-Oh vamos… -levanté una ceja. –No puede ser peor que mi padre.

-Al menos tu padre no está todo el tiempo regañándote. –Bufó.

-¿Bromeas? –Salté. –Cada vez que puede me suelta un sermón. –Puse los ojos. –O peor… me compara con la señorita perfecta.

-Realmente no sé como lo soportaste aquella noche. –Emmett comentó. –Pensé que en cualquier momento le clavarias un tenedor en el cuello.

-Tengo que soportarlo. –Me di de hombros. –Papá está enamorado. –Dije la última palabra como si se tratase de una enfermedad terminal. –Jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

-Eso no le da el derecho a dejarte olvidada. –El orangután parecía molesto.

-Lo sé… -Suspiré. –Pero supongo que ya se le pasará. –Dije rezando por que así fuera, no creo que pudiese soportar por mucho más la indiferencia de mi padre.

-Más le vale… -Habló amenazadoramente. –No quiero ser preso por golpearlo.

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto el cómo me trate mi padre? –pregunté confundida.

-porque… -Iba a decir algo pero pareció dudarlo. –Sé lo agobiante que puede llegar a ser vivir con alguien que te critica el tiempo entero.

-¿Renee? –Me sorprendí, jamás pensaría que una mujer tan encantadora podría llegar a ser agobiante. Emmett negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre. –Rió sin diversión. –Es un completo imbécil.

-No deberías referirte así a él. –Dije algo molesta, después de todo era su padre y le debía respeto. –Estoy segura de que todo lo que hace es porque le importas.

-Lo único que le importa a ese hombre es el dinero y su intachable apellido. –Habló entre dientes, al parecer era un tema delicado pues su mirada se había vuelto muy oscura.

-¿McCarty? –Recordé, él asintió.

-Por eso prefiero utilizar el apellido de Phil. –Sonrió. –Siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

-Parece un buen tipo. –Murmuré recordando al padre de Bella. El orangután asintió.

-Vaya… Son las once y media. –dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –hablé pensando en que al otro día tendría escuela. –Podemos llevar lo que quedó de la pizza. –Dije viendo los dos pedazos que por milagro permanecían intactos.

-No, no creo que valga la pena. –Emmett sonrió.

-Como quieras. –me di de hombros y me puse de pie. –Nos vemos mañana. –Me despedí del orangután y comencé a andar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Me interceptó antes de que hubiese llegado al balcón para despedirme de Ángela. –Yo voy a llevarte.

-Puedo caminar hasta mi casa. –Dije intentando zafarme, no quería que se enterara de que Alex y Jackson aun no regresaban a casa.

-No, nada de eso. –Iba a replicar pero él me cayó. –No me hagas cargarte hasta el coche.

-Vale. –accedí, sabiendo que era muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

Nos despedimos de la tímida Ángela y salimos de la pizzería. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y mi delgada chamarra no era suficiente para mantenerme abrigada.

-Estas congelándote. –Emmett observó mientras caminábamos en dirección al jeep, que había estacionado a una cuadra de la pizzería de los Weber.

-No es cierto. –Mentí. Pero mis estúpidos dientes me delataron. –Estoy bien.

-Ten. –Me tendió su chaqueta de cuero, que tenía ese perfume tan exquisito.

Al ver que yo no me movía, el mismo me la puso sobre los hombros.

-Eres muy testaruda. –él rió subiendo al coche y echándolo a andar.

-Y por eso te encanto. –bromeé, pero él no rió ni me respondió con un comentario burlón como supuse que haría.

-Rosalie… -Habló serio, viéndome a los ojos.

-Solo bromeaba. –dije avergonzada. No necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios, que él jamás me vería de esa manera.

-Lo que dijo Jacob… -Fruncí el ceño, no estaba entendiendo nada. – ¿Tu también piensas así?

-¿Bromeas? Sabes bien lo mucho que odio a la oxigenada de Denali. –me exalté. ¿Qué acaso estaba reconsiderando volver a liarse con Tanya?

-No me refiero a Tanya.

-¿Entonces de que me estás hablando?–pregunté muy confusa.

-Tú crees que… -Se calló y me vio avergonzado, dándome a entender a que se refería.

-No… no creo que seas un egoísta que trata a las mujeres como basura.-dije recordando las hirientes palabras de Jacob. –Pero sí creo que eres un idiota impulsivo.

Estacionó el coche frente a mi casa. Y me miró a los ojos.

-Supongo que tengo que darte la razón.

Y antes de que pudiese decirle que yo siempre tenía la razón vi que estaba inclinándose. Las intenciones eran claras, tenía que haber sido muy estúpida para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón comenzó a batir con rapidez y mis manos sudaban. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa, y no era para menos.

Mi orangután iba a besarme.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola… Lamento no haber publicado durante la semana pero al parecer mi internet y FF se aliaron para que no lograra cumplir con mi promesa.<p>

Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Otra vez tengo que recomendar una historia, jaja… es que de veras me gusta muchísimo.** Take a fast car and keep on driving,** esta en ingles, si la leen no van a arrepentirse esta preciosa. Les dejo el summary y el link, solo hay que quitarle los espacios.

_Troubled girl Rosalie Hale is struggling to cope at school and at_  
><em>home, when Emmett Cullen becomes her tutor will her dreams become a reality?<em>  
><em>Perhaps not as he is dating her sister, but does fate have other plans? AH<em>

_**www . Fanfiction s / 6284257 / 6/**_

**_Xoxo_**

**_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 34: Celos.**

_Estacionó el coche frente a mi casa. Y me miró a los ojos. _

_-Supongo que tengo que darte la razón. _

_Y antes de que pudiese decirle que yo siempre tenía la razón vi que estaba inclinándose. Las intenciones eran claras, tenía que haber sido muy estúpida para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, mi corazón comenzó a batir con rapidez y mis manos sudaban. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa, y no era para menos._

_Mi orangután iba a besarme._

Solo recuperé la cordura cuando sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los míos. Desvié mi rostro con rapidez, provocando besara mi mejilla.

-¿Qué demonios? –Preguntó sorprendido con mi reacción.

-Una ardilla. –Señalé hacia un árbol. Claramente no había nada, pero nuevamente estaba utilizando mi poco sutil técnica de cambiar de tema.

-Ahí no hay nada. –Suspiró molesto. -¿Por qué te volteaste?

Me sonroje, no esperaba que fuese tan directo. En realidad esperaba que lo dejase pasar y me siguiera la corriente con la estupidez de la ardilla.

-¿Me voltee? ¿Cuándo? –Mi otra técnica infalible, hacerme la desentendida.

-Sabes perfectamente cuando. –Genial, su personalidad gruñona y nada encantadora estaba saliendo a la superficie. Suspiré aliviada, era mucho más fácil lidiar con el Emmett troglodita y mandón que con el irresistible príncipe encantado.

-¿Te refieres a cuando trataste de besarme? –Le solté, intentando controlar mi puto sonrojo.

-Entonces si te diste cuenta… -Respondió fulminándome con la mirada.

-Claro… y agradece que me voltee. –Dije seria. –Era eso o golpearte con mi puño en la cara, por pervertido.

-No exageres… Era solo un beso. –Le restó importancia.

Suspiré molesta, claro para él sería solo un beso. Pero si hubiese permitido que aquello pasase, jamás sería capaz de olvidarme de él. El primer beso nunca se olvida, ¿no?

-Ese es tu problema. –Le reclamé. –Para ti es solo un beso y ya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó serio.

-Yo no soy otra de tus zorras Emmett. –Le dije mordaz. –Vete con Tanya, estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de recibir tu beso de buenas noches.

-Rosalie… -Llamó, pero yo le cerré la puerta del coche en la cara. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de echarme a llorar.

-Detente. –Lo escuché gritar tras de mí. –Rosalie, escúchame.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Grité cuando me agarró de los brazos.

-Tú… tú eres mi problema. –Gruñó, sus palabras me hirieron más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Si tanto te molesto ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una maldita vez? –le respondí intentando contener mis lagrimas.

-No puedo. –Habló con rabia contenida.

-¿No puedes? –Repetí incrédula. –Ja… Claro que no puedes. –Reí con sorna. –Molestarme alegra tus días ¿no?

-Rosalie… -Dijo mi nombre, yo lo ignoré.

-Desde que llegaste, has hecho lo posible por joderme la vida. –Le grité molesta. – Y pensar que llegue a creer que éramos amigos… Pero para ti no soy más que una zorra ¿Verdad?

Y cuando pensaba que él iba a continuar discutiendo, hizo algo que me sorprendió. Sin dejarme tiempo de reaccionar sus labios encontraron los míos.

Yo estaba completamente paralizada, nada me hubiese preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo. Los labios del orangután se movían con dulzura sobre los míos. Me quedé inmóvil sin hacer nada, disfrutando de mi primer beso.

Cuando apartó sus deliciosos labios de los míos, no pude evitar sentir un vacío.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté nerviosa y avergonzada. Es que mi inexperiencia era demasiado notoria. Mis mejillas ardían como nunca, y mis ojos permanecían clavados al suelo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerte callar. –Dijo al cabo de un rato. –No queremos despertar a los vecinos.

Sus frías palabras, me cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-Eres un idiota. –Solté intentando contener mis estúpidas lágrimas. –Vete, Emmett… Aléjate de mí.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara, y corrí a mi habitación. Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por mi rostro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Mis labios estaban hinchados, producto del beso de Emmett. Para variar el orangután había arruinado una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

El recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos no sería algo fácil de olvidar.

…

Desperté con un puto dolor de cabeza y con el cuerpo adolorido, resultado de una noche de lágrimas.

Vi la hora en mi celular, las clases habían comenzado hacía más de dos horas. No me sorprendí al ver que tenía cuatro mensajes de Jake.

"_¿Dónde estás?", "¿Swan te hizo algo?" "Sabía que no debía dejarte sola con él" "Rosalie , si no me respondes voy a suponer que el tipo te asesinó e iré directo a la policía"_

Puse los ojos al leer sus mensajes, mi mejor amigo era demasiado paranoico.

"Estoy bien, me quedé dormida, nos vemos luego" Respondí el mensaje y fui en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Mientras tomaba una ducha, no pude evitar recordar mi discusión con Emmett. La imagen de sus labios sobre los míos ocupaba por completo mis pensamientos.

Suspiré cansada, tenía que olvidarme de él. Por el bien de mi corazón tenía que olvidar al orangután. Había sido tonta al pensar, que él podría sentir algo por mí.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí sin preocuparme en desayunar.

Cuando llegué al instituto me sorprendí a mi misma buscando el estúpido jeep de Emmett. Ahí estaba, estacionado en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Señorita Hale… -Dunnes me reprendió al verme entrar al instituto. –Llega tarde. –Dijo con voz monótona. Puse los ojos ante su innecesario comentario.

-¿No me diga? –pregunté sarcástica, el me fulminó con la mirada.

-No sea grosera, señorita. –me reprendió.

-Rose. –Jacob venía corriendo por el pasillo. Dunnes lo vio de mala gana.

-Señor Black, no corra por los pasillos. –advirtió. -¿no debería estar en clases?

-Voy al baño. –Respondió, por su mirada supe que era mentira. Probablemente lo habían sacado de clases.

-Los baños están hacia el otro lado. –Dunnes comentó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh… pero que distraído. –Jake se dio de hombros. –Esta escuela es tan grande…

Me reí ante el comentario de mi amigo. Forks High, era de todo menos grande.

Cuando el aburrido inspector iba a replicar alguna cosa, la campana del recesó tocó. Las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente y manadas de adolescentes salieron disparadas por los pasillos.

Gracias al alboroto, Jake y yo logramos escabullirnos sin problemas.

-Salvados por la campana. –Mi mejor amigo comentó una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de Dunnes.

Yo asentí distraída, no pude evitar buscar al orangután con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó ayer entre musculitos y tú? –preguntó molesto. Yo me di de hombros.

-Nada, solo compartimos una pizza.-Dije, obviamente omitiendo los detalles importantes. Jake sonrió.

-Al parecer las cosas no le salieron como las tenia planeadas. –Comentó mi amigo, yo fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté curiosa.

-A que hoy estaba de un humor de perros. –sonrió. –Hasta se agarró a golpes con Cullen.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Casi sentí pena por el idiota de Cullen. –continuó con su discurso. –El tipo parece un luchador.

-De seguro se lo merecía. –dije dándome de hombros, era difícil sentir algún tipo de simpatía por Edward.

-Si no te gustara, tal vez… Emmett podría caerme bien. –Dijo como si nada.

-¿Qué dices? –Salté –No me gusta. –Mentí. – Y si así fuera, ¿qué tiene que ver con que te caiga bien o no?

-Eres mi mejor amiga. –Sonrió. –Tengo que cuidarte.

-¿Cuál es el problema de todos? –me exalté. –Porque de repente todos quieren tratarme como si fuera una niña indefensa. Sé cuidarme sola. –Escupí molesta.

-No te pongas así. –Jake habló.

-¿Cómo quieres que me ponga, si… -No pude terminar de hablar. Ahí frente a mí, en los casilleros estaba él, coqueteando con la reina de todas las zorras Heidi Vulturi.

-Wow… el tipo es rápido… -Jacob comentó viendo en la misma dirección que yo. –Te lo dije…

-Cállate Jacob. –Le grité a mi amigo. –Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la siguiente clase.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos, secando las estúpidas lagrimas que habían caído de mis ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que tenia agarrado a Jake por el brazo, y que lo había arrastrado por toda la escuela como una desquiciada.

-Rose… -Habló haciéndome detenerme. -¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien Jake… -Mentí.

-No quiero dejarte sola Rose, pero… -El me observaba apenado. –Tengo que irme a clases.

-¿Qué? –pregunté confundida. Es que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera había recordado que Jake y yo no compartíamos esa clase.

-Mierda… -Murmuré, cuando recordé que me tocaba trabajar con Cullen.

-Si quieres puedo saltarme clases contigo. –ofreció, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien Jake. –dije.

-Bien… prométeme que si pasa algo me llamaras. –Pidió, yo sonreí.

-Lo haré. –Jake asintió y antes de alejarse, besó mi mejilla.

Entré al salón, el profesor aun no llegaba. Edward estaba sentado en su lugar, leyendo un libro. Tenía el labio partido, y un ojo morado. Sonreí internamente, si no estuviese tan molesta con el orangután, le agradecería por eso.

-Hale… -Llamó, yo fruncí el ceño. No estaba de humor para aguantar las estupideces de Cullen.

-¿Nuevo look? –pregunté haciendo referencia a su rostro. –Te queda bien…

-Muy graciosa.-Masculló. –No sabía que tu y Swan tuviesen algo. –Murmuró una vez que tomé asiento, junto a él.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté nerviosa. -Isabella ni siquiera me cae bien…

-Sabes perfectamente que no habló de Bella –Dijo con impaciencia. –Me refiero a su enorme hermano.

-Entre Emmett y yo no hay nada. –Me sonrojé al pronunciar su nombre.

-Vaya, vaya… Rosalie Hale esta sonrojándose… -señaló. –Al parecer te he juzgado… no eres ninguna lesbiana…

-¿En serio? –pregunté con sorna, este asintió con una estúpida sonria. –Eres un imbécil Cullen.

-Escucha… te propongo una tregua. –Ofreció, yo lo miré ceñuda.

-¿A qué se debe esto? –pregunté desconfiada.

-No quiero que tu novio me use como saco de box nuevamente. –Me sonrojé hasta el cuero cabelludo.

-Emmett no es mi novio… -Dije desviando la mirada. –Y si te golpeó, de seguro te lo merecías.

-Tal vez… -Se dio de hombros.

-Lamento el retraso… -El profesor se disculpó entrando al salón.

-¿Se acabó el café de la sala de los profesores y tuvo que ir por más? –Pregunté por lo bajo, escuché como Cullen reía.

-Señor Cullen… ¿No quiere ir a la enfermería? –el profesor preguntó preocupado al ver el hinchado rostro de mi compañero de laboratorio.

Edward me observó como diciéndome que haría algo estúpido, y luego asintió.

-La verdad si… -dijo –Pero creo que aun estoy algo mareado por el golpe…

-No hay problema… Rosalie, ve con Edward. –ordenó, yo bufé.

-Pero, yo lo veo bien… -Discutí. –No creo que sea necesario que alguien lo acompañe.

-Si es necesario, creo que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento. –Cullen discutió.

-Señorita Hale, no sea mal educada. –El profesor me reprendió.

Me levanté diciendo improperios y seguí a Cullen hasta la puerta.

-Maldito Cullen… -Continué gruñendo mientras caminábamos en dirección a la enfermería.

-¿Puedes dejar de insultarme? Estoy aquí. –El muy imbécil rió.

-No… eres un idiota. –Le dije molesta. -¿Por qué me hiciste salir del salón?

-Necesito preguntarte algo. –Dijo sonriendo. –En realidad necesito proponerte algo.

-Vaya… creo que tienes razón. –Hablé seria. –El golpe en la cabeza debe haberte provocado un derrame.

-Ja Ja. –Rió sin humor. –Escucha… hagamos una tregua, yo te ayudo tu me ayudas… Todos felices.

-Claro, y luego nos tomamos de las manos y salimos cantando "we are the world" por todo el instituto…. –Me reí ante mi ridículo comentario.

-Te hablo en serio…

-Tú y tus supuestas treguas… nunca son en serio. –le respondí seria.

-Aun tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de física aplicada. –Dijo de repente, yo lo miré ceñuda.

-Sí… ¿y qué hay con eso? –pregunté desconfiada.

-Bueno… No es un secreto que dependes de ese trabajo para aprobar la materia….

-Al grano, Cullen. –Pedí perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si me ayudas con Bella, yo te ayudo con el trabajo. –Dijo finalmente, yo me largué a reír.

-¿Cómo demonios voy a ayudarte con Isabella? Ella me odia… -Le dije calmando mi risa. –Además, tienes que ayudarme en el trabajo… tu también dependes de él.

-Te equivocas, soy el mejor alumno Rosie. –Se burlo. –Y aunque saqué un cero, podré aprobar sin problemas.

Bufé, probablemente tenía razón… Los hermanitos Cullen eran conocidos por ser unos malditos superdotados.

-Vale… como sea. –Dije cruzándome de brazos. –No puedo ayudarte con la nueva… porque ella y yo no somos amigas. –Hablé cansada. –Si tienes tantos problemas en conquistar a Swan, pídele ayuda a Alice.

-El problema no es conquistarla. –Dijo ofendido. –El problema es su hermano.

Lo observé curiosa. ¿Emmett no dejaba a Bella salir con Cullen?

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver con eso? –pregunté confundida.

-Oh, por favor. –Edward bufó. –Sé muy bien que entre tú y ese tipo hay algo.-Dijo señalando su ojo morado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté curiosa ¿El orangután había golpeado a Cullen por mi? –Emmett es solo mi tutor, nada más… Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? –preguntó molesto. –Si ese tipo me golpeó fue por algo… dudo que se haya metido en semejante problema por defender a una niña cualquiera.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? tal vez tiene complejo de héroe. –Me di de hombros, como restándole importancia. Pero en el fondo estaba muriendo de curiosidad.

Luego una duda me vino a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo de mí, para que Emmett lo golpeara?

-¿Por qué te golpeó? –pregunté viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Qué estabas diciendo de mi?

Cullen rió nervioso, y vi como retrocedía unos cuantos pasos. También no se me paso por alto que estaba protegiendo sus partes nobles con la mano.

-Nada importante… -se dio de hombros. –Ya sabes… lo de siempre.

-¿Lo de siempre? –pregunté sintiendo la rabia crecer. Ya me estaba haciendo una idea sobre lo que el idiota de Cullen podría haber estado diciendo sobre mí.

-Rosalie. –Escuché su inconfundible voz llamar a mis espaldas, me voltee en seguida, furiosa.

-Edward me estaba contando que un idiota con complejo de cavernícola lo atacó esta mañana. –dije viéndolo con una ceja alzada. -¿Puedes creerlo?

-No me digas… -Emmett le dio a Cullen una de esas miradas mortíferas que te hielan la sangre.

-Debes haber dicho algo bastante malo para que te dejaran así… -El orangután comentó sin dejar de verlo.

-Yo…

-Escucha Cullen… será mejor que me hagas caso si no quieres que te empareje el otro ojo. –Amenazó. –Déjala tranquila.

-Hey. –Salté. –Puedo defenderme sola… Edward y yo solo estábamos conversando. –Dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma al percibir que estaba defendiendo a mi peor enemigo.

Emmett me vio con esa mirada fría, tan propia de él.

-Ven… -Tomó mi brazo con demasiada fuerza y me arrastró alejándome de Cullen.

Me sacó del instituto sin problemas, Emmett caminaba a grandes zancadas atravesando el estacionamiento y montándome en el enorme jeep.

-Aí. –lloriqueé cuando me soltó. –Eres muy bruto sabias…

-¿Qué pretendes? –soltó ignorándome. -¿Coqueteándole a Cullen?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué demonios me estaba diciendo?

-Coq…co…-abrí y cerré la boca incrédula…-¿Coqueteándole a Cullen? ¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza?

-No te hagas la inocente… -regañó. –Si pretendes hacerme sentir celos…

-¿Hacerte sentir celos? –repetí incrédula. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

-¿Estúpido?

-Si estúpido, arrogante, idiota… ¿y quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones? –Le grité más que molesta. –No soy yo quien estaba desnudando con la mirada a Heidi.

-¿Celosa? – Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. Yo lo miré furiosa.

-Ya quisieras… -Dije dándome de hombros. La verdad era que me estaba muriendo de celos, cuando lo vi coqueteándole a la escultural pelirroja tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima como una loca.

Emmett puso los ojos y bufó con impaciencia.

-Como sea… -Dijo molesto. –Mañana es tu examen de biología.

Hice una mueca, había olvidado el maldito examen. Genial, ahora que me había peleado con Emmett, el que me ayudase a estudiar estaba fuera de discusión.

-Irás a mi casa esta tarde –Ordenó, fruncí el ceño confundida.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Hablé poniendo los brazos como jarra, mi necesidad de discutirlo todo me había obligado a hacerlo.

-Si no quieres vas a reprobar. –Dijo tomando una bocanada de aire. –Estoy seguro de que no quieres que eso pase…

Bufé molesta, era tan irritante cuando tenía la razón.

-Bien… iré a tu casa… -me rendí. -¿A qué hora? –pregunté finalmente, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

-Nos iremos juntos desde el instituto. –declaró.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo cosas que hacer? –Pregunté desafiante.

-No lo sé… pero si las tienes cancélalas.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –Reclamé.

-No empieces… -Murmuró molesto.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Cullen? –pregunté cambiando el tema drásticamente, la verdad era que me moría de curiosidad.

-Porque es un idiota. –Gruñó entre dientes. –Y no te quiero cerca de él. –Habló amenazadoramente, yo di un respingó. De repente hacer amistad con Cullen me parecía de lo más interesante.

-Lástima… Edward y yo somos compañeros de laboratorio. –Me di de hombros. –Y tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-¿En qué clase? –preguntó demasiado interesado, yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-Física aplicada. –Dije, Emmett se largó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido, de todas las reacciones que esperaba del orangután que se partiera de la risa no era una e ellas.

-Tu… no sabía que tenias esa clase. –dijo cuando se calmo, yo hice una mueca.

-Se supone que debería tener la clase de Introducción a la física. –Me di de hombros, había tenido que tomar una clase más avanzada de lo que mi nivel me permitía por motivos de fuerza mayor. –Pero la señorita Stevens, no me quiere en su clase.

Emmett me observó serio.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó curioso.

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño incidente con un microondas y un puto huevo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con física?

-Era un experimento… -Expliqué. –Ya sabes, las ondas y todo eso... –Sonreí recordando la cara de mi profesora cuando el huevo explotó salpicándole toda la ropa.

-¿Metiste un huevo al microondas? –preguntó.

-Si algo así… no era precisamente un microondas… -Dije avergonzada. –Resulta que era una de esas maquinas de presión.

Emmett se echó a reír, probablemente adelantándose a lo que había pasado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases. –Dije con pesar. El orangután asintió.

…

Me encontraba en la cafetería, decidiendo entre comer un pudin de chocolate o lo que parecía ser una gelatina de frutas.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó? –pregunté una vez que Jacob se reunió conmigo en la fila de la cafetería.

Mi amigo sonrió apenado.

-Luego te digo. –Me dijo viendo en dirección a la mesa que Isabella Swan compartía con Alice y Ángela.

Asentí, no muy segura de querer saber de qué se trataba.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –preguntó echándose una cucharada de puré de patatas en el plato.

-Si… supongo que estaba molesta. –me di de hombros, restándole importancia. –No me gusta admitir que tenías razón.

Jake rió, tomando su bandeja y caminando conmigo a nuestra mesa.

-Al menos eso servirá para mantenerte alejada de él. –Dijo llevándose un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca.

-Es mi tutor… No puedo alejarme de él. –Hice una mueca, la verdad era que no quería alejarme de él.

-¿No puedes cambiar de tutor? –preguntó curioso. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Que mal… -Fue todo lo que dijo mi amigo.

Vi de reojo que Jake no paraba de mirar en dirección a la chica nueva, su mirada triste me decía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté mirándolo a los ojos. –No has dejado de mirar a Bella desde que entraste a la cafetería.

-¿Has escuchado hablar del baile de invierno? –Susurró, yo le di un zape.

-Claro que si… -Dije algo molesta. –No solo llevo dos años en este instituto… mis hermanos también estudiaron aquí.

-Bueno, bueno… no era para que te pusieras así… -Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -¿Sabes que hay que ir en parejas, no?

Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndole saber que una vez más su pregunta era estúpida e innecesaria.

-invité a Bella. –dijo sonrojándose.

Hice una mueca, sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

-¿Y? –levanté las cejas, indicándole que continuara.

-Me ha dicho que no. –murmuró, por un momento pensé que se echaría a llorar.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté algo curiosa.

-Al parecer Cullen ya la había invitado. –dijo con rabia contenida. –Ese maldito baboso.

-¿Y ella le dijo que si a Cullen? –salté, por lo que me había dicho el propio Edward, las cosas con Bella no le estaban saliendo del todo bien.

-Claro… ¿Quién puede resistirse a Edward idiota Cullen? –lloriqueó. Yo puse los ojos.

-Tal vez solo lo hizo para sacarte celos. –Dije para consolar a mi amigo. Aunque en el fondo dudaba que Bella fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

La mirada de mi mejor amigo se iluminó, y supe que había cometido un error al decirle eso.

-Tienes razón… -Dijo, yo me mordí el labio inferior. –Yo también tengo que hacerle sentir celos…

-¿Qué? –salté. –No… no, no. –Negué con los ojos abiertos. –Jake, a las chicas no nos gusta sentir celos. –Expliqué, pero era demasiado tarde Jacob Black ya no me estaba escuchando.

-Tienes que venir conmigo al baile de invierno. –Dijo, yo volvía negar.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –pregunté. –Sabes cómo odio esas cosas.

-por favor. –Puso los ojos del gato con botas, esos que no me dejaban negarle nada. Suspiré derrotada.

-Está bien… -Dije viendo hacia la puerta, donde Heidi entraba prácticamente colgada en el brazo de Emmett. –Pero no creo que sea una buena idea… -Murmuré poniéndome de pie y pasando por la voluptuosa pelirroja y el orangután.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, la verdad era que tenía planeado publicar este capítulo el final de semana, pero como me sentía en deuda con ustedes por aquellas semanas en que la hice esperar, pues aquí esta…<em>

_Tengo que explicar que mis conocimientos de física y todo lo relacionado son mínimos, no tengo idea de lo que pasaría si se mete un huevo a una maquina de presión, ni siquiera sé si esas máquinas existen, por lo que si lo que dije es muy estúpido… lo siento, pero me pareció gracioso que algo como eso pudiese ocurrir._

_En un par de capítulos ya habrá un POV de Emmett, sé que muchas ansían saber que está pasando por la cabeza de nuestro orangután._

_Sé que muchas estaban esperando que Emm y Rose ya se hicieran pareja después de este beso, pero tengo muchas cosas planeadas para estos dos antes de que eso suceda._

_Gracias por sus lindos reviews._

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 35: Excepción.**

Luego de dejar a Rosalie con el idiota de Jacob. Estaba cabreado, no podía creer que la enana continuase hablando con ese patán. Suspiré pesadamente, después de todo era mi culpa, si yo no hubiese borrado ese estúpido mensaje de texto, ella jamás lo hubiese perdonado.

Caminé por los pasillos sin preocuparme en mirar por donde iba, el instituto era tan pequeño que en un par de semanas me había memorizado el camino a todas mis clases.

Cuando abrí la puerta del salón, todos, incluido el profesor se voltearon a verme como si fuese algún tipo de exposición de circo.

Fui directamente hasta un lugar al fondo del salón, junto al chico rubio que reconocí como el novio de la amiga de Bella.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó el chico en un susurró. Yo lo observé confundido ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿Qué cosa? – El rubio apuntó hacia el profesor que explicaba alguna cosa sobre algoritmos.

-Morel, ni siquiera te ha dado la lata por llegar tarde. –Comentó.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? –Cuestioné extrañado.

-El tipo tiene un genio de los mil demonios. –Explicó. –La última vez que llegué tarde a su clase… -Se calló para darle suspenso a la historia. -por poco me hace mojar los pantalones.

-Tal vez ha tenido una buena noche. –Dije, sabiendo que cuando así era, el humor les cambiaba notoriamente.

-Tal vez… -El rubio pensó, y se calló por un rato.

-Pueden hacer los ejercicios. –El calvo hombre frente al pizarrón habló aburrido, haciéndome desechar por completo la teoría del sexo.

-Creo que su noche ha sido tan aburrida como la mía. –Comentó el chico a mi lado.

Yo lo observé sorprendido. ¿No se suponía que este tipo tenía novia?

-Pensé que tenías novia. –Dije viéndolo curioso.

Él bufó como si le hubiese dicho una mala broma, y luego puso los ojos.

-La tengo pero… -Dejó escapar aire. –Dice que no esta lista. –Confesó, yo solté una carcajada baja, para que nadie más escuchara.

-No es gracioso. –Frunció el ceño. –Me tiene las pelotas azules.

-Pues entonces búscate otra para aliviarte. –Dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Nunca había entendido esto de las relaciones ¿Para qué tener una si las puedes tener a todas?

-¿Bromeas? –Él me observó como si estuviese loco. –Jamás le haría eso a Alice, la amo demasiado.

Puse los ojos ante la palabra. Amor, yo nunca había creído en el amor. Creía en el deseo y la pasión, y para mí eso era más que suficiente.

-Entonces… buena suerte con tu problema. –Me burlé.

-¿Sabes que podría hacer para convencerla? –preguntó en un murmuró apenas audible. –Quiero decir… ya sabes… para que se sienta lista.

-¿Estas preguntándome como se seduce a una virgen? –cuestioné divertido.

El chico pareció sonrojarse, lo que me hizo reír. Nunca me había encontrado con una situación tan ridícula.

-Bueno… tu… pareces tener más experiencia… -Explicó rascándose la nuca. –Digo… no es que yo nunca… pero, Alice es la primera que se niega y…

-Vale, vale. –Lo detuve antes de que continuase avergonzándose a sí mismo. –Ya te entendí.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó esperanzado. -¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

-No lo creo… -Me di de hombros. –Nunca nadie se ha resistido a Emmett Swan –Dije, pero luego pensé en alguien, tal vez si había una excepción.

-¿Qué hay de la pequeña Hale? –preguntó con diversión, yo me voltee a verlo con los ojos desorbitados. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Qué sabía él de lo que pasaba entre la enana y yo?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –salté a la defensiva. –Entre Rosalie y yo no hay nada.

-No te pongas así. –Intentó calmarme en vano. –He visto que se llevan como el perro y el gato. Pensé que tal vez pudiese significar algo.

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? –Me exalté .

-Escucha, no veo cual es el problema. –Continuó. –A pesar de lo que dicen, creo que Rosalie es genial.

Levanté una ceja sorprendido por sus palabras, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablar bien de la niñita problemas. Y por alguna razón, me molestó ver que se refería a ella con cierto cariño.

-Entre ella y yo no hay nada. –Continué explicándome. –Soy su tutor, eso es todo.

-Está bien… ya entendí. –Dijo. –Supongo que me engañé.

Yo asentí concentrándome en los ejercicios en el pizarrón y dando la conversación por terminada.

…

Las mañana pasó más rápido que de costumbre, supuse que las extrañas conversaciones con Jasper Whitlock tenían algo que ver con ello, a pesar de nuestra pequeña discusión, el tipo había resultado ser bastante agradable.

-Cariño, ¿Puedes ayudar a Phil con el jardín? –mi madre preguntó desde la cocina. Yo asentí, no muy animado.

-Mamá… -Bella se unió a nosotros en la cocina. –El instituto ha organizado un campamento, y me gustaría ir. –Dijo animada, lo que encontré extraño. Bella odiaba la naturaleza. –Saldremos este viernes y regresamos el domingo.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan las actividades al aire libre? –pregunté extrañado.

-No lo sé. –Ella se dio de hombros. –Alice dice que es divertido.

-Claro…-Dije con sorna al escuchar el nombre de su nueva amiga. –Si Alice lo dice.

-Emmett, no seas pesado. –Mi madre me regañó. –Me parece estupendo que vayas. –Habló entusiasmada.

-Genial. –Bella sonrió. –Iré a decirle a Alice que me has dado permiso.

-¿Papá, estas bien? –mi hermana preguntó al hombre que acababa de entrar, completamente empapado.

-Si… estaba intentando instalar los aspersores en el jardín. –Habló avergonzado. –Pero creo que me la han ganado.

-Oh, cariño. –Mi madre murmuró acercándose a su marido para besarlo con dulzura. Puse los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando se ponían así de cariñosos.

-¿Para qué queremos aspersores, si llueve todos los malditos días? –pregunté.

-No lo había pensado… -Phil dijo rascándose el mentón. –Supongo que tienes razón.

…

…

Dejé que mi teléfono tocará una, dos, tres veces.

-Emmett. –Bella entró a mi habitación molesta. –Estoy intentando estudiar, puedes atender esa maldita cosa.

-No quiero. –Dije aburrido, sabía perfectamente quien llamaba, y no me interesaba hablar con él.

-No seas infantil. –Bella gruñó, viendo la pantalla de mi celular.

-No te entrometas Bells. –Hablé molesto.

El teléfono volvió a tocar, mi hermana me dio una mirada de advertencia y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

-¿Qué quieres? –atendí la maldita llamada.

-Finalmente. –La inconfundible voz de mi padre se escuchó del otro lado. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Y yo que pensé que llamabas para saber cómo estaba. –Dije con sarcasmo.

-No te hagas el gracioso. –Regañó. –Es importante.

-Claro que lo es… -Dije con sorna.

-He contratado a un nuevo abogado. –Soltó de repente, puse los ojos. –Sería bueno que vengas a Nueva York.

-Ja. –Solté una risa sarcástica. –No lo creo.

-Emmett, es uno de los mejores abogados del país. –Habló con orgullo. –Tal vez el único capaz de limpiar tu historial.

Gruñí, claro el señor McCarty no podía tener un hijo con un historial criminal.

-No me interesa. –Dije entre dientes.

-No seas estúpido. –Masculló al otro lado de la línea. –Estoy haciéndote un favor.

-No quiero tus favores. –Respondí cortando la llamada.

Pocos minutos después escuche el teléfono fijo tocar, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de mi padre. Mamá atendió al segundo timbre, estuvieron hablando por lo menos una hora.

-Emmett. –Gritó desde el primer andar. –Ven aquí.

Bajé las escaleras pesadamente, sabiendo que se me venía un mal rato.

-Era tu padre. –Dijo secamente. –Está muy molesto.

-Que novedad. –Murmuré poniendo los ojos.

-Sé que tu relación con él no es la mejor. –Habló viéndome seria. –Pero lo único que quiere es ayudarte, ayudarnos.

-Lo único que quiere es limpiar su apellido. –Me exalté.

-No seas orgulloso. –Mamá me regañó. –Emmett, al menos deberíamos intentarlo.

-No… ya dije que no quiero nada de ese hombre.

-Yo no tengo recursos para pagar un abogado. –Mi madre lloriqueó. –Mucho menos uno tan bueno como el que tu padre acaba de contratar.

-No me interesa. –Discutí. –No necesito un abogado.

-Claro que lo necesitas. –Renné estaba desesperada. –Por favor, al menos considéralo.

-Si tengo que ir a la cárcel, lo haré. –Hablé decidido. –No tengo miedo.

-Emmett…

Salí de la casa con pasos firmes, consciente de que mi madre había quedado destrozada con mis palabras.

Pero lo que había dicho era verdad, si las autoridades determinaban que tendría que pagar con la cárcel, lo haría sin poner problemas.

Conduje el jeep por las calles del pequeño pueblo, estacione a unas cuantas cuadras del ya conocido bar. Dispuesto a beber hasta olvidar mis malditos problemas, caminé en dirección al pequeño y viejo local. Mientras me dirigía hacia ahí mi estomago rugió pidiéndome alimento. Mi mirada se desvió a una pequeña pizzería a una cuadra del bar, tal vez podría ir por una pizza y luego beber hasta caer.

Cuando entré al acogedor local, unos ojos profundos ojos azules captaron toda mi atención.

-No está mal… -Escuché a mi pequeño tormento hablar –He visto mejores.

-¿Mejores qué? –pregunté entrometiéndome en la conversación. Sonreí con satisfacción al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mejores… servilletas. –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a estas.

Sonreí aun más al ver que estaba nerviosa. Su mentira era obvia, pero lo deje pasar, la verdad era que no me interesaba saber de que hablaban, solo quería hablar con ella.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? –Cuestionó poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Haciéndome recordar el día en que la vi por primera vez.

-Es un lugar público y tengo hambre. –Dije dándome de hombros. –También eres la seguridad de la pizzería.

-No seas pesado. –Frunció el ceño. –Solo pregunto.

-Siempre tan preguntona enana… -Me burlé, ella puso los ojos.

-Y tu siempre tan pesado.

-Touché. –Reí, es que era tan divertido pelearme con ella. – ¿Qué tienes en la cara? –Vi su rostro manchado, y no pude contener las ganas de acariciar su mejilla. Su rostro suave, estaba completamente sonrosado.

-Es grasa… -Jacob rompió mi burbuja –Estábamos trabajando en mi motocicleta.

Alcé la ceja, recordando nuestra conversación de la mañana. Ella me había asegurado que era buena con coches y yo no le había creído.

-No pongas esa cara. –Me regañó. –Ya te dije que soy buena con motores.

-Y yo te dije: ver para creer. –Volví a decirle lo que había dicho en la mañana.

-Siempre tan incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía el rostro manchado de grasa? –Se volvió para hablarle a su amigo –No puedo creer que caminé por todo Forks así.

-No pensé que te molestara. –Dijo el chico como si nada.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su repentina vergüenza, era tan extraño ver a la enana diabólica preocupada con su apariencia.

-No te preocupes. –Dije sonriéndole coqueto, adoraba ver cómo reaccionaba cada vez que le soltaba ese tipo de comentarios. –Por mi te quito todas las manchas que…

-Cállate. –No me dejó continuar hablando, puesto a que me plantó la mano en la boca. –No empieces con segundas intenciones.

-¿Como sabes que iba a decir? –Dije cuando libero mi boca.

-Porque todo lo que sale de tu cochina boca tiene que ver con eso… -Me regañó haciéndome reír. Esta chica era increíble.

-Vaya… al parecer me conoces más de lo que creía. –Sonreí –Si quieres podemos…

-Cállate. –Frunció el ceño. –No me hagas patear tu bonito trasero. –Amenazó.

-¿Entonces me has visto el trasero? –Le pregunté, sabiendo que así la sorprendería y probablemente la haría sonrojar–Al parecer no soy yo el pervertido aquí.

-Eres insoportable. –Suspiró. –Pide tu pizza y lárgate.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –Dije fingiendo seriedad. –Y me estoy divirtiendo horrores, por lo que no creo que me vaya muy pronto.

-Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa. –Estaba molesta, como me encantaba hacerla rabiar. –No quiero que te quedes.

-Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie… -chasqueé la lengua en negativa. –Ya te dije que voy a quedarme.

-No puedes. –Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la chica del balcón que nos veía divertida–Ángela dile que no puede quedarse.

-Yo…- La chica dudó.

-No metas a la pobre chica en tus niñerías.

-¿Mis niñerías? Tú comenzaste.

-¿Qué pediste? –Pregunté recordando que moría de hambre.

-No te interesa. –Ella cruzó los brazos, dispuesta a continuar discutiendo.

-¿Ya pagaste? –Pregunté pensando en invitarla a comer conmigo. ¿Es que me había vuelto loco? La respuesta era sí.

-No aun no… -Jacob se entrometió molesto.

-Genial…Yo invito. –Dije seguro.

-No…-La enana se exaltó –No, no y no.

-¿Por qué no? –Fingí estar herido con sus palabras.

-Eso significaría que tendrías que comer con nosotros…

-Tienes razón… una pizza no será suficiente. –Dije contando mentalmente. Probablemente Jacob se nos uniría por lo que solo una pizza no sería suficiente –Que sean dos.

-En seguida. –La chica sonrió sonrojada.

-No puedes colarte a nuestra cena. –Rosalie continuó discutiendo.

-Dame una razón por que no. –Sonreí, sabiendo que no habría nada que pudiese hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-¿Cómo sabes que Jake y yo no estamos en una cita? –Ella alzó la barbilla desafiándome.

-¿Están en una cita? –Sonreí ante su ocurrencia, sabía perfectamente que Jacob estaba loco por mi hermana menor.

-Tal vez. –Ella dijo pensando que yo le había creído.

Vi al muchacho con seriedad, sabía que el chico haría lo posible por negarlo.

-Vale, no es una cita. –admitió finalmente. –Pero no puedes colarte.

-No seas pesada ¿quieres que cene solo? –Hice un puchero.

-Por mi puedes cenar solo y debajo del puente. –Ella comentó. –Además… tu nunca estas solo. –Sabía perfectamente que se refería a las chicas con las que había salido.

-¿Celosa? –pregunte para molestarla. Aunque en el fondo, me moría de ganas que fuese verdad.

-Oh si… muero de celos. –Ella habló con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-La primera pizza esta lista. –Ángela habló algo nerviosa.

-Genial. –Ella hizo ademan de pagar, pero yo fui más rápido.

-Ahora no puedes negarte enana. –Le guiñé un ojo, sabiendo que la haría rabiar.

Y lo logré, ella bufó molesta y me fulminó con la mirada. Era tan graciosa cuando se molestaba, lejos de parecer intimidante me parecía el ser más adorable del mundo.

-Ángela, ¿Por qué no te nos unes? –Ofreció a la chica en el balcón.

La chica se sonrojó, y negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que no debo dejar mi puesto. –Comentó.

-Pero no hay nadie… -La enana observó el lugar –si alguien viene, puedes regresar al balcón son problemas.

Luego de pensárselo un rato la chica aceptó.

-Cuando la otra esté lista se las llevo a la mesa y los acompaño. –Rosalie asintió complacida.

La seguí a una mesa de cuatro sillas, vi de reojo como Jacob hacia una mueca. Era obvio que estaba cabreado con mi presencia. Bien, no me molestaría que decidiese largarse y me dejase solo con la enana.

-La próxima vez, pediremos sin peperoni. –Rosalie hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Cuál es el problema del peperoni? –Cuestioné, a mi me encantaba el peperoni.

-Rose los odia. –Jacob respondió.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Dije viéndola a los ojos.

-No los odio. –Ella negó. –Simplemente no me agradan.

Me quedé viéndola por no sé cuanto rato, hasta que alguien carraspeó.

-Pensé que andabas con Tanya. –El amigo de la enana comentó- Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Jacob. –Dije recordándome a mí mismo que se trataba del mejor amigo de Rosalie, y que de seguro a ella no le gustaría que le desfigurase el rostro.–Pero si tanto te importa… -Suspire dispuesto a explicarle lo que había pasado.

–Andaba con ella, pasado. –Deje claro –No me orgullece admitir que no la veía más que como un buen polvo. –Dirigí la mirada a la enana. Preocupado con lo que ella pensase de mi.

-¿Y fue bueno? –El muchacho preguntó, haciéndome fruncir el ceño -Digo… todos en el instituto han tenido la oportunidad de tenerla en su cama…

-Tú no… -Ella intervino claramente molesta.

-No estamos hablando de mí. –El chico se defendió viéndome con seriedad incitándome a responderle. –A mi no me interesan las mujeres fáciles. –Habló con desdén.

-Jake, pensé que tenías hambre. –Rosalie parecía nerviosa, probablemente preocupada por su amigo – ¿Por qué no comes y te dejas de decir burradas?

-No es una burrada. –Dijo molesto. –Responde Emmett…-Exigió Jacob.

-Fue una estupidez. –Respondí incomodo, por alguna razón, me importaba demasiado lo que Rosalie pensase de mi.–Además un caballero no tiene memoria.

-Los caballeros no tratan a las mujeres como objetos descartables. –El muchacho discutió.

-¿estás defendiendo a Tanya? –La enana se exaltó–Esa tipa no se respeta ni a si misma…

-Eso no le da derecho a tratarla como basura. –Él continuó discutiendo.

-Jacob tiene razón. –Dije serio, dispuesto a admitir mis errores. –He sido un idiota.

-Hey… alto… -Ella saltó. -¿Estamos hablando de Tanya? ¿De la misma Tanya que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que estaba aprendiendo a caminar?

-Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. –El chico comentó de repente –En el fondo tú y ella no son tan diferentes.

-¿Qué? –Ella chilló sorprendida -¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Jacob?

-Rose, estoy intentando hablar con Emmett. –Jacob la vio molesto.

-Estás diciendo estupideces. –Ella continuaba interviniendo-¿Desde cuándo tu y Tanya son amigos? La chica te trata tan mal como a mí.

-No dije que fuera mi amiga, Solo digo que tal vez ella y Emmett se merecen, hacen una buena pareja.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunté curioso. No entendía a donde quería llegar Jacob con todo esto.

-Los dos son egoístas y tratan a los demás como objetos descartables.

-No me conoces…-Dije entre dientes, el tipo estaba insinuando que era así como veía a la enana.

-La pizza se enfría. –Rosalie volvió a hablar.

-Rosalie tiene razón. –Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no golpear al chico.

-Ya no tengo hambre. –Jacob se puso de pie. -¿Rosalie, vienes?

Por un momento pensé que se iría con él. Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto, esperando la respuesta.

-Yo si tengo hambre Jake. –Ella habló visiblemente molesta.–Y si tú no quieres quedarte y comer… más comida para mí.

-Como quieras. –El muchacho dijo viéndola serio. –Nos vemos mañana.

Vi como el chico salía del pequeño local, y como Rosalie observaba hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Las palabras de Jacob resonaban en mi cabeza, "Los dos son egoístas y tratan a los demás como objetos descartables". Era verdad, toda mi vida había tratado a las mujeres como siempre objetos de placer, absolutamente descartables. Pero no ella, como dicen siempre hay una excepción a la regla, y Rosalie sin duda era una excepción.

* * *

><p>Hola, Este es mi regalo de <em><strong>dieciocho de septiembre<strong>_, para todas y todos los chilenos que leen la historia. Y como dicen en mi precioso país, **VIVA CHILE MIERDA…** _**Felices fiestas patrias**_, espero lo pasen estupendo con sus familias y coman muy rico.

Ahora… lamento mucho la demora pero realmente no he tenido tiempo. Mi intención no es hacerlas sufrir, lo juro. Yo también soy lectora y sé lo horrible que es esperar un capitulo que nunca llega, pero las cosas están muy corridas y complicadas en mi vida por lo que No creo que pueda seguir actualizando todos los fines de semana, por lo que les pido que me tengan paciencia. Espero poder hacerlo por lo menos cada dos semanas pero no puedo prometer nada.

Espero les haya gustado, sé que correspondía un capitulo de Rosalie, pero creo que era mejor que hiciese un POV de Emmett antes, el próximo también será de él. Sé que es una lata tener que leer algunas partes del capitulo dos veces, pero creo que es necesario para saber que sentía el orangután en esas situaciones.

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto o eso espero… Muchas gracias por sus lindos Reviews.**

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 36: Orgullo herido.**

-Lo siento. –Me dijo avergonzada. –Puede ser muy idiota cuando se lo propone.

-Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. –Respondí serio, después de todo era mi culpa que Jake se encabronara. –No debí haberme colado a su cena.

-Te lo advertí. –La enana sonrió.

-Es verdad –Concordé sin dejar de verla. –Sabía por la forma en que me miraba que mi presencia no era de su agrado.

-¿Entonces por qué insististe? –Rose frunció el ceño, algo que la hacía ver endemoniadamente adorable. –Estabas buscándotelo. –Me regañó.

-Tal vez… -Sonreí con fingida inocencia, Jacob no me caía bien. –No quería dejarte sola con él.

-Jake es mi mejor amigo. –Ella lo defendió.

-Lo sé… -Admití algo molesto. –Supongo que Jacob tiene razón… soy egoísta.

Como de costumbre sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse. Desvió la mirada de mí como acto reflejo.

-¿Ángela está tardando no te parece? –Comentó cambiándome el tema.

La observé fijamente, y no pude evitar exhalar con impaciencia. Ante cualquier insinuación me cambiaba el asunto de las formas menos sutiles posibles, dejándome claro que estaba incomoda.

La segunda pizza no tardó en llegar y me abalancé sobre ella como si no hubiese comido en años, para mi sorpresa la enana hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Ángela había tenido que disculparse con nosotros ya que supuestamente tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. La muchacha era peor mentirosa que Bella, por lo que me quedó más que claro que su intención era dejarnos solos. Se lo agradecería luego.

-Comes como un cerdo. –Comentó con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy un hombre grande. –Hablé como siempre orgulloso de mi cuerpo. –Además tú no te quedas atrás.

Ella se sonrojó, obviamente avergonzada. Me regañé mentalmente por eso.

-Yo he trabajo el día entero. –Como siempre se defendió altiva. –Por lo que mi cuerpo necesita combustible.

-Tienes disculpas para todo. –No pude evitar reírme, Rosalie siempre tenía la última palabra.

Mi estúpido teléfono tocó, haciéndome recordar el motivo que me había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar. Al ver el identificador, no dude en cortar la llamada.

-¿Quién era? –Saltó curiosa. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la pequeña demonio no se me había pasado por alto su curiosidad.

-Mamá. –Respondí con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Por qué no has atendido? –Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. –Podría ser importante.

-No lo es.-Dije con seguridad. –Hemos peleado esta tarde. –No tenía sentido ocultárselo.

-¿Por eso has venido aquí? –Cuestionó haciendo una mueca.

-Si… dudaba entre comer una buena pizza o ir a un maldito bar a beber como si no hubiese mañana. –Admití. Sentía la terrible necesidad de contarle todo. –Afortunadamente, ganó el hambre.

-¿Afortunadamente? Pensé que emborracharte fuese uno de tus pasatiempos preferidos. –Parecía molesta. Y no la culpaba, gracias a una de mis borracheras la había decepcionado.

-No bebo porque me guste. –Expliqué. –Me alegra no haber ido al bar… de haber sido así no me habría topado contigo.

-Oh claro… yo alegro tus días. –Habló con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Ya te dije que me encanta hacerte rabiar. –La molesté. –De no haber sido por la llamada, jamás hubiese recordado lo que me trajo aquí.

-Me alegra poder ayudar. –Nuevamente con el sarcasmo.

-Tienes que admitir que a ti también te encanta pelearte conmigo. –Le dije con una sonrisa, ella frunció el ceño nuevamente.

-Para mí no es una diversión. –Me observó a los ojos –Es un desafío.

-vaya… no sabía que fuese tan importante. –La seriedad de su comentario, lejos de hacerme sentir amenazado me había divertido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Rosalie preguntó de repente. Decir que la enana era curiosa era poco. -¿Por qué se han peleado? Tu madre es adorable.

-No quieres saberlo. –Recordé el llamado de mi padre y luego la discusión con Renee. –Mamá puede ser insoportable cuando se lo propone.

-Oh vamos… -Soltó. –No puede ser peor que mi padre.

-Al menos tu padre no está todo el tiempo regañándote. –Gruñí, a veces mi madre me trataba como si tuviese nueve años.

-¿Bromeas? –Exclamó –Cada vez que puede me suelta un sermón. –Puso los ojos en blanco. –O peor… me compara con la señorita perfecta.

-Realmente no sé como lo soportaste aquella noche. –Dije algo molesto. –Pensé que en cualquier momento le clavarias un tenedor en el cuello.

-Tengo que soportarlo. –Dijo algo triste –Papá está enamorado. –Parecía que el hecho de que su padre se hubiese enamorado, significase que estaba condenado a muerte. –Jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

-Eso no le da el derecho a dejarte olvidada. –Dije entre dientes, yo mismo había tenido que controlarme esa noche para no gritarle a ese hombre lo increíble que era su hija. _¿Increíble? Mierda Emmett, esta chica te tiene loco._

-Lo sé… -Suspiró con tristeza. –Pero supongo que ya se le pasará.

-Más le vale… -Dije con demasiado odio. –No quiero ser preso por golpearlo.

No se le pasó por alto mi actitud, por lo que me analizó con la mirada para luego preguntar:

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto el cómo me trate mi padre?

-porque… -_¿Qué iba a decirle? Me molesta porque no puedo soportar que alguien te haga daño. Eso sería demasiado raro e incomodo. _–Sé lo agobiante que puede llegar a ser vivir con alguien que te critica el tiempo entero. –Recordé al imbécil de mi padre.

-¿Renee? –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, como si le pareciese imposible que mi madre fuese capaz de algo así. Negué con la cabeza, mamá era todo lo bueno que mi padre no era.

-Mi padre. –Reí con ironía–Es un completo imbécil.

-No deberías referirte así a él. –Dijo molesta –Estoy segura de que todo lo que hace es porque le importas.

-Lo único que le importa a ese hombre es el dinero y su intachable apellido. –Expliqué, intentando contener la rabia que sentía por el hombre que tenía como padre.

-¿McCarty? –Preguntó viéndome curiosa, yo asentí.

-Por eso prefiero utilizar el apellido de Phil. –Phil Swan, no solo había sido un salvador para mi madre. –Siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo. –El padre de Bella había sido una figura paterna para mí.

-Parece un buen tipo. –Ella comentó. Yo asentí con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya… Son las once y media. – Dije con pesar luego de ver mi reloj.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Ella habló –Podemos llevar lo que quedó de la pizza.

-No, no creo que valga la pena. –Sonreí al ver que solo quedaban dos pedazos.

-Como quieras. –Se dio de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta–Nos vemos mañana.

No, no la dejaría ir así como así.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –La detuve antes de que saliera del local. –Yo voy a llevarte.

-Puedo caminar hasta mi casa. –Imaginaba que diría algo así. Pero no estba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

-No, nada de eso. –La hice callar antes de que replicase–No me hagas cargarte hasta el coche.

-Vale. –accedió a regañadientes.

Al salir a la calle nos sorprendió una fuerte brisa, vi de reojo como la enana se abrazaba intentando darse calor.

-Estas congelándote. –Comenté sin dejar de verla.

-No es cierto. –Mintió descaradamente. –Estoy bien.

-Ten. –Le entregué mi chaqueta, ella se la quedó mirando dubitativa.

Al ver que no tenía intenciones de aceptarla, yo mismo la coloque en sus hombros.

-Eres muy testaruda. –Dije riendo.

-Y por eso te encanto. –Ella respondió divertida. Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

Rosalie Hale me encantaba, y era estúpido seguir negándolo. Todo en ella me fascinaba.

-Rosalie… -Volví a verla a los ojos, ella parecía nerviosa.

-Solo bromeaba. –Me dijo demasiado nerviosa.

-Lo que dijo Jacob… -Fruncí el ceño recordando las palabras de su mejor amigo. La mera posibilidad de que ella pensase así de mi… – ¿Tu también piensas así?

-¿Bromeas? Sabes bien lo mucho que odio a la oxigenada de Denali. –Ella respondió demasiado efusiva.

-No me refiero a Tanya. –Expliqué, recordando el odio que sentía mi pequeño demonio por la chica.

-¿Entonces de que me estás hablando?–Se mordió el labio claramente confundida.

-Tú crees que… -_¿Tú crees que soy un puto egoísta, un hijo de puta sin corazón que se dedica a tratar a las mujeres como objetos desechables?_

-No… no creo que seas un egoísta que trata a las mujeres como basura.-Ella me dijo viéndome a los ojos -Pero sí creo que eres un idiota impulsivo.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. _¿Un idiota impulsivo? ¡Mierda! Sí que lo era._ Y verla así tan inocente e ingenua en el asiento copiloto, con esos profundos ojos azules viéndome con curiosidad, solo me hacía pensar en una cosa.

-Supongo que tengo que darte la razón.

Admití con decisión, inclinándome para finalmente besarla.

Pero como con la enana las cosas nunca eran fáciles ni simples, debí haberme preparado para lo que pasaría a continuación.

Rosalie desvió su rostro, mis labios chocaron con su sonrojada mejilla. Me molesté, me molesté demasiado, nunca me habían rechazado y mi orgullo jamás me había dejado pensar en la posibilidad de que algo como eso pasase. Después de todo yo era Emmett McCarty, y así como mi padre era un maldito engreído.

-¿Qué demonios? –Solté demasiado molesto, sin siquiera pensar en lo que mis palabras podían provocar.

-Una ardilla. –Señaló hacia un maldito árbol frente a nosotros. Nuevamente estaba intentando cambiarme el tema, pero yo estaba demasiado molesto como para dejárselo pasar.

-Ahí no hay nada. –Hablé irritado -¿Por qué te volteaste? –Pregunté con mi ego herido.

-¿Me voltee? ¿Cuándo? –Sus estúpidos intentos de negar lo que había pasado, no estaban ayudando a calmar mi rabia. Rosalie podía ser la persona más inmadura del mundo.

-Sabes perfectamente cuando. –Le gruñí viéndola molesto. Cuando se trataba de defender mi orgullo podía llegar a ser un completo imbécil.

-¿Te refieres a cuando trataste de besarme? –Dijo viéndome retadoramente, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse.

Y tuve que controlar las putas ganas de besarla.

-Entonces si te diste cuenta… -La vi serio, intentando concentrarme en defender mi maldito orgullo de hombre.

-Claro… y agradece que me voltee. –Sus profundos ojos azules lanzaban dagas. –Era eso o golpearte con mi puño en la cara, por pervertido.

-No exageres… Era solo un beso. –Dije como restándole importancia, como si besarla no significase nada.

Sus ojos pasaron de odio a tristeza, la había decepcionado.

-Ese es tu problema. –Ella me gritó. –Para ti es solo un beso y ya.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté confundido.

-Yo no soy otra de tus zorras Emmett. –Habló con demasiado coraje. –Vete con Tanya, estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de recibir tu beso de buenas noches.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. No, yo jamás podría hacerle eso. Tenía que explicarle, que decirle lo importante que era para mí. _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo le explicaba que la necesitaba, que no podía estar lejos de ella? ¿Cómo lo hacía si ni siquiera yo podía entender el porqué? _

-Rosalie –Llamé antes de que me cerrara la puerta del coche en la cara.

-Detente. –Le ordené. –Rosalie, escúchame.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –Me gritó molesta una vez que llegué hasta ella y la tomé por los brazos.

-Tú… tú eres mi problema. –Dije sin pensar, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Toda mi cordura se esfumaba una vez que sus ojos se posaban en los míos, o que su exquisita fragancia llegaba hasta mi.

-Si tanto te molesto ¿Por qué no me dejas tranquila de una maldita vez? –La había herido, y eso me hacía sentir como él peor de los canallas.

Pero ni siquiera por eso me detuve. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza ¿Por qué no la dejaba tranquila? Porque, por mucho que lo intentase no lograba alejarme de ella.

-No puedo. –Admití molesto conmigo mismo, por no poder controlar lo que esa rubia testaruda me hacía sentir.

-¿No puedes? –Repitió demasiado encabronada. –Ja… Claro que no puedes. –Sonrió con sorna –Molestarme alegra tus días ¿no?

-Rosalie… -Quería explicarle, pero ella no me lo permitía.

-Desde que llegaste, has hecho lo posible por joderme la vida. –Asentí escuchándola, sus palabras me estaban hiriendo. – Y pensar que llegue a creer que éramos amigos… Pero para ti no soy más que una zorra ¿Verdad?

Amigos… Yo jamás podría ser su amigo.

Sus maravillosos ojos abnegados en lágrimas me encaraban llenos de rabia, exigiéndome alguna explicación. Pero las palabras no eran lo mío, y sin siquiera pensarlo hice lo único que era capaz de hacer, y lo único que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

La besé, con una dulzura poco común en mí. Sus maravillosos labios permanecían inmóviles.

Finalmente lo había hecho, su dulce aliento me producía escalofríos, y tuve que contenerme para no a profundar el beso, no quería asustarla.

Cuando tuve que separarme de ella, la miré a los ojos. Estaba rígida y sus mejillas sonrojadas, como nunca antes.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó notoriamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

¿Estaba así por el beso? El simple hecho de imaginar que para ella no había sido tan increíble como lo había sido para mí me hizo sentir como un idiota. Como un completo imbécil. ¿Y si ella no sentía nada más que odio por mí?

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerte callar. –Solté con frialdad–No queremos despertar a los vecinos.

-Eres un idiota…-Dijo conteniendo las lagrimas, viéndome con decepción –Vete, Emmett… Aléjate de mí. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Fui hasta el jeep con paso firme. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Yo Emmett McCarty era un completo idiota.

Camino a casa me maldije por haberla besado, ¿Es que no me había quedado claro cuando había intentado hacerlo la primera vez? No, el muy idiota necesitaba comprobarlo. Y ahora por orgulloso, estaba en un maldito pozo. Sin saberlo mi pequeña demonio hirió mi ego como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Pero no podía culparla, Rosalie nunca sintió nada más que amistad por mí, y ahora gracias a mi estúpida actitud de macho herido, ni eso.

Pero pese a todo lo que acababa de pasar, el beso no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza.

Me descubrí a mi mismo sonriendo como imbécil, yo había sido el primero en tocar sus dulces labios. No era necesario que me lo dijeran con palabras, la forma en que me miró cuando dejé de besarla, me lo había confirmado.

o

o

* * *

><p>Hola… sé que me tardé muchísimo… y lo siento pero no había podido escribir antes…<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que muchas querían saber el punto de vista de Emmett durante el beso. Y ahí lo tienen.

Bueno, el próximo capitulo también será de Emmett… no fui capaz de ponerlo todo en un solo capitulo.

Chicas, no quiero decepcionarlas, pero es muy difícil escribir y publicar dos capítulos seguidos… Espero que me entiendan.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me hacen muy feliz.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capitulo 37: Mine.**

_Me descubrí a mi mismo sonriendo como imbécil, yo había sido el primero en tocar sus dulces labios. No era necesario que me lo dijeran con palabras, la forma en que me miró cuando dejé de besarla, me lo había confirmado._

Había tenido una noche de mierda, la triste mirada de Rosalie no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza, torturándome y recordándome lo idiota que había sido.

Estacioné el jeep en el estacionamiento del instituto, aun faltaba media hora para que comenzaran las clases, y solo había unos pocos coches.

Suspiré pesadamente y pasé las manos por mi cabello, desordenándolo.

-Te ves terrible. –Mi hermana comentó, aun en el asiento del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias, hermanita. –Respondí con sarcasmo, a lo que Bella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No estarías tan cansado si no te hubieses marchado anoche para hacer quien sabe que cosas. –Me regañó con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy para sermones. –Advertí viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien… -se mordió el labio inferior, dejándome claro que tenía algo más que decir.

-Escúpelo de una vez. –Pedí, no muy amablemente.

-No es nada… -Mintió, yo la observé con una ceja alzada. –Vale… es que... ¿Has escuchado sobre el baile de invierno?

Asentí confundido sin saber a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

-Bueno… quería saber si ya tenias pareja para ir… -Me observó avergonzada. –Una de las amigas de Alice…

-Puedes parar ahí. –La corté. –No iré al baile, y si lo hiciera no lo haría con ninguna de las amigas de Alice.

-Pero… -Bella intentó discutir, pero al ver que yo no tenía intenciones de cambiar de idea se calló. –Bien… muchas gracias por traerme Emm.

Asentí sin prestar mucha atención en verla bajar del coche. Mis traicioneros ojos ya se encontraban buscando a la rubia que me había tenido desvelado toda la noche.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi asiento, aun tenía tiempo de echarme una siesta.

Maldije cuando escuché que un coche se estacionaba junto al mío. Ahora dormir se me haría imposible.

Dos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron mi atención. Una escultural pelirroja me observaba coquetamente desde el otro lado del vidrio. Baje la ventana para preguntarle que quería.

-Hola. –Saludé deteniendo mi mirada más tiempo del considerado educado en sus voluptuosos pechos.

-Hola. –saludó sonriéndome de lado. – Soy Heidi Vulturi, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos.

-Emmett. –Dije algo distraído al ver que Jacob Black venia solo, y no en compañía de mi enana rabiosa.

-¿Quería preguntarte si puedes ayudarme con mi coche? –Pidió haciendo un puchero.

-Seguro. –Respondí no muy convencido de salir de mi cómodo jeep.

-No sé que le ha pasado… -Murmuró mordiéndose el labio, de una forma que tal vez ella consideraba sexy.

No pude evitar comparar su gesto a cuando mi pequeño demonio se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa o concentrada. Más de una vez me había descubierto observándola hacerlo durante nuestras clases, y pensando en lo adorable que se veía.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunté analizando el mercedes deportivo rojo.

-Creo que son los… -Pareció pensar un buen rato. –La verdad es que no tengo idea. –Sonrió con falsa inocencia, a lo que yo asentí algo molesto.

Probablemente cualquier otro día estaría encantado de que una chica como la que tenía en frente se me insinuara y me pidiese ayuda con su coche. Pero el día de hoy mi cabeza estaba concentrada en una única chica, que definitivamente nunca me pediría ayuda con su coche.

-Abre el capo. –Pedí, ella me observó como si no entendiese ni una palabra. Suspiré con impaciencia. –La parte del frente.

-Está claro que ha sido una pésima excusa. –Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa coqueta. –Pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para hablarte.

Fruncí el ceño confundido ¿Desde cuándo una mujer como esa necesitaba una excusa para acercarse a un hombre?

-No soy tan interesante. –Hablé mientras buscaba a Rosalie con la mirada.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –Murmuró acercándose a mí peligrosamente. –Me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

-¿A si? –pregunté con una ceja alzada. -¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno… las chicas hablamos de todo. –Me guiñó un ojo.

Y cualquier otro día ese gesto me habría bastado para agarrarla de la mano y llevarla a un lugar más apartado para follarla como el estúpido adolescente hormonal que era. Pero no hoy, ahora era Rosalie la única capaz de hacerme sentir.

-Es bueno saberlo. –Dije con una sonrisa educada, pensando en cómo zafarme de ella sin parecer mal educado.

…

-¿Noche agitada? –Jasper murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que el profesor no le escuchara.- ¿Alguna chica te ha tenido despierto? –Preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No de la forma en la que estas pensando. –Admití viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh… ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. No quería que me tomara por un patético enamorado.

-Tu tampoco tienes la mejor de las caras… -Comenté luego de verlo fijamente. Tenía unas enormes bolsas en los ojos, y el cabello más desordenado de lo normal, se veía realmente acabado. Sonreí con sorna ya que probablemente yo no me veía mucho mejor.

-Alice… -Suspiró, yo levanté una ceja esperando que continuase hablando.

-¿Estas diciéndome que pudiste convencer a tu virginal novia de que te de una buena noche de sexo? –pregunté asombrado.

-No… ya quisiera. –murmuró haciendo una mueca. –Es el maldito baile… ¡Ayer me hizo probar diez trajes de gala! ¡Diez!

No pude evitar reír ante la cara de desesperación de mi nuevo amigo.

-¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? –Me observó con los ojos desorbitados. –No le ha convencido ninguno...

-¿No son todos los trajes iguales? –Cuestioné divertido.

-Es lo mismo que le dije yo. –bufó. –Pero según ella la diferencia está en los cortes y no sé qué mierda…

Sonreí al pensar que mi pequeña rabiosa jamás se preocuparía con algo tan superficial e insignificante como eso.

_Otra vez pensando en ella ¿No podía ser más patético?_

-En serio hombre, no creo que pueda sobrevivir a otra tarde de compras. –Lloriqueó, yo palmee su hombro de forma amistosa.

-¿No debería extrañarme si la próxima semana te veo de falda y unos tacones? –Bromeé.

Jasper me golpeó el hombro con el puño, en forma de venganza.

Al terminar la clase acompañé a Jasper a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Cuando de repente escuché a Edward Cullen hablando sobre_ MI Rosalie_, todo se tiñó de rojo.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté viéndolo de mala gana.

-Hola Emmett. –Saludó el muy idiota, como si fuésemos grandes amigos.

-Ed… -Jasper advirtió a su cuñado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico de cabello cobrizo.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho de Rosalie? –pregunté demasiado molesto como para fingir algún tipo de simpatía.

-Solo le decía a Tyler que no esta tan mal después de todo. –Sonrió con suficiencia, desgraciadamente el brazo de Jasper me detuvo.

-Escúchame bien, niñito de papá… –Respiré pesadamente. –Si vuelvo a escucharte a hablar mal de Rosalie, yo mismo me encargaré de destrozarte la cara.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo viejo… -Rió nervioso. –No es para tanto… Es solo Rosalie Hale.

_Solo Rosalie Hale, solo Rosalie Hale, solo Rosalie Hale…_Y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Jasper estaba demasiado atónito como para siquiera pensar en detenerme, estampé mi puño en el rostro de Edward Cullen.

-Ya me escuchaste… -Advertí viéndolo furioso. –La próxima vez, no seré tan gentil.

Y con eso me hice paso entre los estudiantes que se habían reunido para ver la escena. Todos me miraban sorprendidos e incluso asustados, sonreí con suficiencia, así me gustaba.

¿Solo Rosalie Hale? Imbécil… Mi pequeña demonio era mucho mejor que cualquiera de las chicas del instituto. No permitiría que nadie volviera a insultarla o siquiera mirarla de mala forma. Ella era mía, y yo protegía lo que era mío.

La siguiente hora estuve en la maldita oficina del director. Una advertencia fue todo lo que me dio, al parecer Edward Cullen había dicho que había sido un mal entendido.

Iba listo si pensaba que gracias a eso tendría el camino fácil con mi hermanita.

Jasper me esperaba a la salida, parecía preocupado.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-Solo me ha dado una advertencia. –Respondí caminando en dirección a los casilleros.

-Eso es bueno ¿No? –No sé si fue una afirmación o una pregunta, pero me limité a asentir.

Jasper y yo caminábamos por los pasillos cuando nos encontramos a Heidi, que me esperaba recargada sobre mi casillero.

-Hola. –Sonrió saludándonos a ambos con coquetería. Escuche a Jasper tragar en seco.

-Buenos días Heidi. –Respondió mi amigo como siempre educado. –Tengo que irme a buscar a Alice, te veo luego. –Y se fue prácticamente corriendo, dejándome solo junto a la guapa pelirroja.

-Parece que estamos solos. –Comentó agarrándose un mechón de cabello.

-Así parece. –Hablé algo aburrido.

-He escuchado que te peleaste con Eddie. –Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-Escuchas muchas cosas. –Puse los ojos, no estaba ni un poco interesado en tener algo con esa chica.

-Y me encantaría saber si todo lo que se dice de ti es verdad. –Continuó avanzando hacia mí.

Mi mirada se desvió a la rubia y larga cabellera de Rosalie que discutía con Jacob a un par de metros de distancia.

Tuve que contener el impulso de correr hasta ella. Sus ojos encontraron los míos en un destello de segundo, ella desvió la mirada enseguida y susurró alguna cosa a su acompañante que se volteó para verme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué dices? –La sensual voz de Heidi me hizo volver la atención a ella.

-Lo siento, no te escuché. –Me disculpé viendo como mi enana rabiosa arrastraba a su amigo lejos de mi vista.

Heidi bufó con impaciencia y se volteó rápidamente golpeándome el rostro con su cabello.

No entré a la próxima clase, y me quedé en el pasillo, estúpidamente esperando a que Rosalie se apareciera por ahí. Llevaba casi cuarenta minutos esperando, cuando decidí a irme al jeep a dormir un rato.

-¿Lo de siempre? –la inconfundible voz de Rose llamó mi atención.

-Rosalie. –Llamé al ver que estaba discutiendo con Edward Cullen, ella se volteó a verme. Estaba furiosa.

-Edward me estaba contando que un idiota con complejo de cavernícola lo atacó esta mañana. –Habló con su tan característico sarcasmo-¿Puedes creerlo?

-No me digas… -Respondí viendo a Cullen amenazadoramente.

-Debes haber dicho algo bastante malo para que te dejaran así… -Comenté sin dejar de ver al niñato.

-Yo…

Ni siquiera le deje terminar de hablar, tenía que dejarle claro que con mi pequeña rabiosa nadie se metía.

-Escucha Cullen… será mejor que me hagas caso si no quieres que te empareje el otro ojo. –Le advertí. –Déjala tranquila.

-Hey. –Como siempre me discutió. –Puedo defenderme sola… Edward y yo solo estábamos conversando.

¿Conversando? No, algo rugió en mi interior, no la quería cerca de él.

-Ven… -La agarré del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, apartándola del patán ese.

-¡Aí! –Reclamó cuando la solté una vez que llegamos al jeep. –Eres muy bruto sabias…

-¿Qué pretendes? –Exigí-¿Coqueteándole a Cullen?

Ella me miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si lo que acababa de decirle fuese la más estúpida de las ideas.

-Coq…co…-Tartamudeó -¿Coqueteándole a Cullen? ¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza?

-No te hagas la inocente… -Le regañé sintiendo la sangre hervir–Si pretendes hacerme sentir celos…

-¿Hacerte sentir celos? –Repitió. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

-¿Estúpido? –_Ja, ¿yo era el estúpido?_

-Si estúpido, arrogante, idiota… ¿y quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones? –Ella gritó –No soy yo quien estaba desnudando con la mirada a Heidi.

-¿Celosa? –Ahora era ella quien estaba celosa. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya quisieras… -Dijo dándose de hombros. Era una pésima mentirosa.

Decidí que era mejor dejárselo pasar, no estaba de humor para continuar discutiendo.

-Como sea… -Bufé molesto. –Mañana es tu examen de biología.

-Irás a mi casa esta tarde –Dije, sin dejar lugar a replicas. O al menos eso creí.

-¿Y si no quiero? –Rosalie siempre sabía cómo sacar lo peor de mí.

-Si no quieres vas a reprobar. –Advertí, sabiendo que con eso se daría por vencida. –Estoy seguro de que no quieres que eso pase…

-Bien… iré a tu casa… -suspiró. -¿A qué hora?

-Nos iremos juntos desde el instituto. –Respondí.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo cosas que hacer? –Preguntó.

-No lo sé… pero si las tienes cancélalas. –Ordené, no me importaba si tenía una reunión con el presidente o algo por el estilo. La quería conmigo.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –Regañó.

-No empieces… -Rogué, estaba comenzando a tener un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Cullen? –Preguntó de repente.

-Porque es un idiota. –Dije entre dientes.. –Y no te quiero cerca de él. –Le advertí.

-Lástima… Edward y yo somos compañeros de laboratorio. –Se dió de hombros. –Y tenemos que trabajar juntos.

-¿En qué clase?

-Física aplicada. –No pude evitar reírme, Fisica aplicada era una clase avanzada, era realmente extraño que Rosalie estuviese en ella.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu… no sabía que tenias esa clase. –Respondí.

-Se supone que debería tener la clase de Introducción a la física. –Se dio de hombros. –Pero la señorita Stevens, no me quiere en su clase.

Pestañé varias veces ¿Qué demonios habia hecho para que Stevens no la quisiera en su clase?

-¿Por qué no? –pregunté demasiado curioso.

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño incidente con un microondas y un puto huevo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con física?

-Era un experimento… -Explicó. –Ya sabes, las ondas y todo eso... –Sonrió como una niña traviesa.

-¿Metiste un huevo al microondas? –pregunté divertido.

-Si algo así… no era precisamente un microondas… -Se sonrojó. –Resulta que era una de esas maquinas de presión.

No pude evitar carcajearme ante su confesión. Solo ella podría ser capaz de algo como eso.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a clases. –Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, no pude evitar quedarme mirándola como un idiota.

Asentí no muy convencido, no quería alejarme de Rose. Después de todo, me había vuelto adicto a ella.

…

Al terminar las clases me las ingenié para averiguar cuál era su salón y así esperarla fuera. Desgraciadamente, Jasper había tenido la misma idea.

-Pensé que ya te habrías ido. –dijo acercándose a mí. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó demasiado curioso.

Suspiré pesadamente, no tenía caso mentirle. No podía decirle que esperaba a Bella, ya que ella y Rosalie no compartían esa clase.

-Espero a alguien. –Fue todo lo que dije. Él me analizó con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Yo también. – Respondió. –Alice siempre me pide que venga por ella.

-Y como buen perro faldero tú la obedeces. –Bromeé, el pobre era patético, esa chica hacía lo que quería con él y lo peor era que no parecía importarle.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –se dio de hombros. –Me tiene comiendo de sus preciosas manos.

-Eso es triste, amigo. –Palmeé su espalda. El negó sonriendo.

-Ella me encanta, hermano. –Admitió sin dejar de sonreír como idiota. –Haría lo que fuera solo por verla sonreír.

-Vaya, es peor de lo que creía. –Comenté. Era increíble lo estúpidos que se ponían algunos al creerse enamorados.

-No lo entiendes. –Me observó con una mueca. –Solo vas a entenderlo cuando te enamores.

-Como digas. –Reí ante su patético discurso. –Dudo que eso pase, pero de ser así… pretendo conservar mis pelotas.

En ese exacto momento la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió mi demonio personal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Conservar tus pelotas? –Murmuró Jasper a mi lado para que solo yo le escuchara. –Eso está por verse.

Y con eso se alejó con Alice de su mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con los brazos cruzados.

-Vine a buscarte, ya te dije que vas a estudiar en mi casa. –Respondí agarrándola del brazo.

-Puedo caminar sola. –Dijo viendo molesta la mano con que la sostenía.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Ignoré su comentario.

-Definitivamente no tan bueno como el tuyo. –Habló entre dientes, yo que iba demasiado concentrado en el camino hacia el estacionamiento me detuve para mirarla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestioné curioso. –Ni siquiera te he contado que fue lo que hice hoy.

-Y no me interesa saberlo. –Gruñó. –Guárdate los detalles de tus guarradas con Heidi para alguien a quien le importe.

Reí ante su repentino mal humor, la señorita problemas estaba celosa. Eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-No te pongas celosa. –La piqué. –Hay suficiente Emmett para todas.

Ella me golpeó el hombro con demasiada fuerza para ser una chica. Tuve que admitir que me había dolido. Agarré el brazo que tenía libre, no me arriesgaría a que me golpease de nuevo.

-Eres imposible. –Bufó y comenzó a forcejear para que la soltara.

Puse los ojos ante su insistencia. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que estaba en desventaja?

-Está lloviendo. –Susurró una vez que hubimos salido al estacionamiento.

-¿No me digas Sherlock? –Volví a mosquearla. Ella me sacó la lengua. –Muy madura. –Dije con sorna.

-Muy madura. –Ella repitió con voz de idiota.

-Vaya, te superas a ti misma. –Hablé viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Vaya… te superas a ti misma. –Volvió a repetir. –Blah, blah… Soy Emmett y soy muy maduro. –Lejos de molestarme me largué a reír, lo que la hizo enojar aún más.

-No te rías. –Me regañó. –En serio… ¡Eres imposible!

Abrí el jeep y la cargué dentro, como si se tratase de un saco de patatas en vez de una persona.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que Bella aún no había llegado al coche. _¿Dónde se había metido?_

-Voy por Bella. –Dije viéndola, ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad. –No hagas nada estúpido. –Le advertí.

-No te prometo nada. –Sonrió con inocencia. Puse los ojos mientras me alejaba del jeep.

Busqué a mi hermana con la mirada, no estaba por ninguna parte. El porshe amarillo canario de Alice continuaba ahí por lo que definitivamente no se había ido con ella.

Mientras buscaba a Bella, me topé con Ángela, quien tampoco sabía nada de Bells.

-Emmett. –La voz de Alice me sorprendió. –Por fin te encuentro. –La chica respiraba agitada, como si acabase de correr una maratón.

Fruncí el ceño preocupado, no podía tratarse de algo bueno.

-¿Que ha pasado? –Cuestioné demasiado intrigado como para recordar los buenos modales. -¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Esta con Edward en uno de los salones. –Dijo nerviosa.

-Si ese idiota le pone una mano encima… -Amenacé pero ella me cortó.

-Mi hermano no le ha hecho nada. –Le defendió. –Solo la está acompañando mientras te busco.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Volví a preguntar preocupado por el estado de mi hermana menor.

-No lo sé. –Ella explicaba mientras caminaba guiándome hacia donde estaba Bells. –Hablaba con alguien por teléfono y luego se ha quedado blanca como un fantasma.

-¿Con quién? –pregunté con cautela.

-No me ha querido decir nada. –La chica suspiró. –En realidad no ha hablado desde que colgó la llamada.

-Mierda. –Mascullé.

Entramos a un salón vacío, Edward Cullen tenía la mano de mi hermanita entre las suyas y le susurraba palabras de consuelo. Bufé ante la escena, no iba a permitir que el hijo de papi coqueteara con mi hermana menor bajo mis narices.

-Puedes retirarte Cullen. –Pedí, o más bien ordené. –Ahora me encargo yo.

-No, nos iremos a ninguna parte hasta saber que Bella se encuentra bien. –La pixie saltó furiosa.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Jasper? –pregunté viéndola curioso. Esos dos nunca se separaban.

-También se ofreció a buscarte. –Se dio de hombros. –Ya le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estas aquí, viene de camino.

-Bella… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Volví a concentrarme en mi hermana, la cual se encontraba pálida y con la mirada perdida.

Ella no dijo nada. De todas maneras las palabra sobraban, solo había un hijo de puta capaz de poner a mi hermana en ese estado.

-Alec… -No era una pregunta, pero aun así asintió. -¿Qué quería? –pregunté entre dientes intentando contener la rabia que crecía dentro de mí. De nada servía tener un ataque de rabia sí el tipo siquiera estaba aquí.

-No es nada Emm… -Ella susurró. Yo la observé incrédulo. –De veras no es nada.

-No seas ridícula Bella. –La regañé. –No te pondrías así por nada.

-¿Quién es Alec? –La amiga de Bella preguntó analizándonos con la mirada.

-Mi ex novio. –Bella dijo con un suspiro melancólico. –Solo quería saber cómo estaba. –Mintió viéndome nerviosa.

Solté un bufido, a pesar de todo, ella seguía defendiéndolo.

-Pensé que le había quedado claro que no quería que volviese a acercarse a ti. –Recordé, gracias a ello había tenido muchísimos problemas con la ley.

Es que Alec Denim era el hijo de uno de los hombres más influyentes de Arizona, y como buen hijito de papá que era, había recurrido enseguida a él cuando las cosas se le pusieron negras.

Como buen político corrupto que era Papá Denim había conseguido que su querido primogénito quedase completamente impune, y de paso me demandaron por agresión física injustificable.

¿Injustificable? Injustificable un carajo.

La razón por la que había desfigurado el rostro del muñequito con mis propias manos era más que justificable, el muy hijo de puta había tratado de abusar de mi hermana en una fiesta, y yo le había dado su merecido.

Pero como la vida es justa, yo era quien tenía que ir a tribunales mientras el tomaba sol en las playas de Cancún.

-Emm, de veras no es nada. –Ella siguió restándole importancia. –Es que me ha tomado por sorpresa eso es todo.

-Luego hablaremos sobre eso. –Dije ignorando sus mentiras. –Vamos a casa, mamá va a preocuparse.

-Iré contigo. –La pixie anunció. –Edward llévate mi coche.

-Miren a quien me he encontrado mientras buscaba a Emmett. –Jasper interrumpió en el salón vació, acompañado por nada más ni nada menos que mi pequeño demonio.

Vi de reojo como Alice bufaba claramente irritada con la interrupción de mi señorita problemas.

Rosalie me observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no actuar como un cavernícola y arrastrarla hasta el jeep.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el carro. –Mascullé viéndola molesto. _¿Es que no podía obedecerme siquiera una vez?_

-Vine a ver por qué demorabas… -Ella respondió desafiándome a contestarla. –Además me estaba aburriendo ahí dentro.

Exhale el aire de mis pulmones con impaciencia. Rose era sin dudas la chica más exasperante que había conocido en mi vida. _Y es exactamente por eso que estas obsesionado con ella, pedazo de idiota. _

-Rosalie… estamos hablando algo importante. –El duende malvado comentó viéndola de mala gana. -¿Puedes retirarte? –preguntó con una sonrisa falsa.

Rose me observó, como preguntándome si yo opinaba lo mismo. Negué con la cabeza. A pesar de que antes le había ordenado que se quedase en el coche, ahora prefería que se mantuviera a mi lado.

-Se hace tarde. –Comenté con ganas de marcharme de ahí pronto. –Vámonos. –Ordené viendo a Rose.

-Despídete Bells. –La observé serio, dándole a entender que no quería que me contradijese.

Bella frunció el ceño ante la orden, nunca le había gustado que la mandasen

-Adiós chicos. –Murmuró. –Gracias por todo.

-Yo voy con ustedes, Isabella Swan. –La irritante amiga de mi hermana dijo.

-¡No! –Gritó mi demonio, todos se la quedaron mirando curiosos, yo por otro lado tuve que contener una carcajada. –No hay espacio en el coche. –Mintió.

-Mentirosa. –La chica Cullen le reclamó. –El jeep es enorme, una manada de elefantes entraría en aquella cosa.

Hice una mueca, no me gustaba la forma despectiva en la que se estaba refiriendo a mi queridísimo coche.

-Tienes razón. –Rose murmuró. –Fue una pésima excusa, con lo enana que eres podrías irte en la cajuela.

La pelinegra la observó con odio, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella.

-Prefiero ser enana a lesbiana.

Vi como Rosalie hacía una mueca y como retrocedía.

-No soy lesbiana. –Ella se defendió torpemente.

-No estaría tan segura de eso. –Alice continuó.

-Yo lo estoy. –Salté.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –preguntó confundida la pelinegra.

No sé porque lo hice, ni que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo pero tuve que intervenir.

–Porque Rosalie es mi novia. –Dije con demasiada seguridad, y el fondo deseando que fuese cierto.

Cinco pares de ojos se clavaron en mí al instante. Dirigí mi mirada a la única persona que me importaba. Mi pequeño demonio me observaba con los ojos desorbitados.

…

Muchas veces me han dicho que hay que pensar antes de actuar, pero por alguna puta razón yo nunca lo hacía. _¿Es que nunca me aburría de meterme en problemas?_

El camino a casa fue demasiado silencioso, Bella que iba sentada a mi lado no dejaba de mirarme a mí y luego a Rose, quien parecía querer arrojarse del jeep sin importarle que este estuviese andando.

Cuando detuve el coche frente a la casa, Bells se volteó para verme. Tenía una mirada afligida y llena de preocupación, maldije al infeliz que la había puesto así.

-¿Vas a decírselo a mamá? –preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa? –Cuestioné no muy seguro sobre a qué se refería.

-Lo de Alec. –Explicó como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo suspiré aliviado, por un momento pensé que se refería a la mentira que había inventado sobre mí y la pequeña demonio.

-No… -Dije para tranquilizarla. –No creo que sea necesario que se entere.

-Gracias. –Ella sonrió claramente más aliviada.

-Pero si ese tipo vuelve a molestarte, tendrás que decírselo. –Advertí, a lo que ella asintió.

-Luego hablamos. –Dijo haciendo una mueca al recordar que Rose continuaba ahí.

Cuando mi hermana se hubo alejado, Rosalie me dio una colleja.

-Eres un puto idiota, Emmett Swan. –Gritó furiosa. -¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre inventar tamaña estupidez?

-No vi que hicieras mucho por negarlo. –Dije ganándome otro golpe.

-Porque estaba en Shock. –Me observó con odio. –Te subestimé, nunca pensé que fueses tan estúpido. –Soltó molesta.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novio. –La piqué. Ella se limitó a bajarse del coche y cerrar con un portazo.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? –preguntó volteándose a verme, juro que nunca la había visto tan cabreada.

-Te estaba defendiendo. –Dije sobándome el nuevo golpe que me había dado.

-Defendiendo una mierda. –Se exaltó. –Mañana todos en el instituto se van a enterar de esto.

-Oh, mira como estoy de preocupado. –Dije con sarcasmo, ella me dio una patada en la pierna. – ¡Deja de agredirme! –Le regañé agarrándola como a un saco de patatas y cargándomela al hombro.

-Suéltame pedazo de idiota. –Pataleaba intentando soltarse.

Caminé cargándola hasta el porche de la casa.

-Emmett, suelta a esa pobre chica. –Mi madre me reprendió desde la puerta.

Le obedecí de mala gana, me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Hola señora Swan. –La enana diabólica saludó, notablemente avergonzada.

-Cariño, llámame Renee. –Mi madre sonrió con amabilidad. -¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

Cuando Rosalie vio que yo iba a responder uno de mis comentarios pervertidos como ella los llamaba, se adelantó.

-Me caí del jeep y Emmett me cargó. –Mintió.

-oh, querida. –Mi madre se preocupó. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Ella se dio de hombros. –No fue nada.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Muero de hambre. –Dije caminando en dirección a la cocina. -¿Qué hay para comer?

-Tendrás que esperar. –Mamá habló viéndome divertida. –Aun no he terminado de cocinar.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté levantando la tapa de una olla. –Huele delicioso.

-La madre de Alice me ha estado enseñando. –Renee sonrió orgullosa. –Cocinar no es tan difícil después de todo.

Levanté una ceja incrédulo. ¿Quién lo diría? Mamá nunca había sido una buena cocinera, normalmente era mi hermana quien se dedicaba a cocinarnos a todos.

-¿Puedo estar seguro de que no terminaré en el hospital después de probarlo? –Bromeé, ella frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

Vi de reojo como Rosalie, desde la puerta de la cocina, nos observaba con una sonrisa.

-Puedes entrar. –Dije volteándome hacia ella. –La comida de mamá solo te intoxica cuando la comes.

Me gané una nueva colleja, pero esta vez había sido de mi madre.

-Estas muy bromista hoy. –Renee comentó analizándome con la mirada. -Se puede saber que te ha dejado de este humor tan inusual.

Abracé a mi madre, como no lo hacía hace bastante tiempo. La verdad es que la única razón de mi buen humor, era la pequeña rubia de ojos azules que observaba la escena con admiración.

Era extraño si quiera pensar que alguna vez este había sido mi comportamiento normal. Las bromas y los abrazos eran lo mío. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas cambian, y en un año mi vida había dado una vuelta en 360 grados. Ahora las peleas y los golpes, me venían mejor.

-¿Qué está cocinando? –Rose preguntó luego de un rato.

-Guisado de pato. –Ella dijo ganándose una mueca de disgusto de mi parte y una mirada sorprendida y algo asustada de Rosalie.

-No me miren así. –Mi madre habló con una media sonrisa. –No es tan malo como parece.

-Es solo que nunca he comido pato antes. –Rose dijo avergonzada. –Ni siquiera sabía que se comían.

-Entonces esta será nuestra primera vez. –Bromeé viéndola con mi mejor sonrisa de galán, o como ella decía, de idiota pervertido.

Rose me observó con ojos desorbitados y ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello. Mi madre me observó con reproche, ya acostumbrada a mis comentarios sugerentes.

-Emmett, estas dejando a Rose incomoda. –Ella me reprendió.

-No se preocupe señora Swan. –Rose sonrió nerviosa para luego verme con los ojos entrecerrados. –Supongo que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

-Solo bromeaba. –Me defendí. –No era mi intención avergonzarte. –Mentí, después de todo, me encantaba verla sonrojarse.

-Si sigues así de bromista, voy a considerar dejarte sin postre. –Renee amenazó.

-¿Postre? –pregunté interesado. -¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

Comencé a caminar por la cocina buscando el pastel de fresas que tanto me gustaba.

-Ni siquiera intentes fisgonear. –Advirtió.

-Vale. –Me di por vencido. –Vamos Rose, tenemos mucho que estudiar.

…

Leí por enésima vez el mismo párrafo del gastado libro. A pesar de mis enormes esfuerzos por mantenerla concentrada en mi explicación, ella siempre encontraba algo con que distraerse.

-Rosalie… -Advertí comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Estoy prestando atención. –Ella respondió automáticamente, como lo había hecho las otras cinco veces en que la había reprendido.

-¿Entonces podrías explicarme que es un gameta? –Alcé una ceja. Ella me observó sorprendida.

-Yo… este… -Balbuceó, yo puse los ojos.

-Lo ves. –suspiré cansado. –Es lo que he estado intentando explicarte durante la última hora.

-Lo siento. –Masculló bajando la mirada. –Es que tu habitación es muy interés ante.

Sonreí ante su comentario. Jamás habría pensado en mi habitación como un lugar interesante. Los pocos objetos que por ahí había no decían mucho, la mayoría de ellos no eran más que cosas que se habían juntado con el tiempo y que no poseían ningún valor sentimental.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó la enana rabiosa indicándome una foto que reposaba en mi estantería.

Observé a los dos muchachos que vestidos con camisetas de futbol sonreían hacia la cámara. El primer chico, era el más bajo y delgado de los dos, tenía el cabello mucho más claro que el de su amigo y los ojos marrones. El segundo chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, sonreía mostrando unos hoyuelos poco comunes en el rostro de un adolescente.

-Peter. –Respondí con la voz cargada de nostalgia. –Era mi mejor amigo. –Dije al ver que ella continuaba viéndome confundida.

-¿Qué edad tenias? –Me observó fijamente, sus profundos ojos azules clavados en los míos.

-Quince años. –Respondí con una mueca. –Acabábamos de entrar en el equipo del instituto.

-Toda una conquista. –Mi pequeña sonrió, yo intenté hacer lo mismo pero no llegó a mis ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo ha pasado? –Solté con demasiada brusquedad, no era mi intención ser grosero con ella, pero no lo pude evitar.

-Me lo dice tu mirada. –Ella murmuró sonrojándose de inmediato.

Sentí la urgente necesidad de besarla y decirle todo. Contarle por fin, que era lo que me había llevado hasta Forks, y porque demonios había comenzado a actuar como un jodido idiota.

-Deja de desconcentrarte. –Dije volviendo mi mirada al libro. –Tu examen es mañana, y no quiero que repruebes.

-Está bien. –Respondió en un tímido susurro.

…

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando llevé a Rosalie a casa. Nuestra tarde de estudios pasó lenta, no volvimos a hablar nada fuera de lo relacionado a su examen de biología. Incluso prestaba atención a cada explicación, no estoy segura si se limitaba a asentir para complacerme y no hacerme molestar o si realmente había entendido alguna cosa.

Decir que me sentía como un maldito idiota era poco. Ella estaba intentando conocerme y yo me había cerrado como una puta ostra.

-Bells. –Llamé a la puerta de mi hermana.

-Puedes pasar. –Hice lo que me indicó, fui a sentarme a su cama.

Bella, que estaba escribiendo en su computadora, desvió la mirada de esta para verme a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo estás? –Parecía mucho mejor que antes, pero necesitaba asegurarme.

-Estoy bien. –Sonrió. –Me ha sorprendido, eso es todo.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –La miré a los ojos, ella negó.

-No, preferiría olvidarlo. –Yo asentí.

-Como quieras Bells. –Le desordené el cabello.

Ella se mordió el labio, claramente nerviosa, dejándome ver que había algo que quería decirme.

-¿Es verdad? –preguntó de pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Fruncí el ceño confundido, no sabía a qué se refería.

-Rosalie. –Dijo con una mueca. -¿Están saliendo?

Sopesé la idea de decirle la verdad, no quería que ella me estuviese dando la lata, además de que tarde y temprano acabaría por descubrir que Rose no era en realidad mi novia. Pero si le decía la verdad, esta no tardaría en correr a decirle a Alice que estaba mintiendo.

-Sí. –Dije secamente.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –preguntó, parecía dolida.

-Porque sé que ella no te cae bien. –Ella se mordió el labio.

-Emm… -Ella iba a comenzar con su discurso de: No me gusta Rosalie para ti. Pero la corté.

-Necesito pedirte un favor, Bells. –Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó intrigada.

-Es sobre Rosalie. –Dije serio. –Necesito que la hagas parte de tu grupo en el campamento.

-No puedo hacer eso. –Ella respondió. –Tengo que hablar con las chicas antes.

-Si le dices a Alice se va a negar de inmediato. –Fruncí el ceño. –Por lo que necesito que me prometas que vas a incluirla en tu grupo.

-Estoy segura de que puede haber otras chicas que… -Comenzó.

-No las hay, lo sabes tan bien como yo. –Exhalé. –Te estoy pidiendo un favor, si no quieres hacerlo por ella, hazlo por mí.

-Veré que puedo hacer. –Mi hermana suspiró, y me dio una sonrisa. Yo asentí satisfecho y le besé la frente.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola… lamento haber tardado tanto, realmente se me había hecho imposible publicar antes.<p>

Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, llevo tres días escribiéndolo por lo que espero que les guste.

Como pueden ver algunos de los secretillos de Emmett están siendo revelados poco a poco, supongo que algunas de ustedes tendrán sus teorías y yo estaré feliz en saberlas.

Gracias por sus lindísimos reviews, me alegran el dia...

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 38: Amenazadoramente encantador**

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco. Las palabras del orangután continuaban resonándome en la cabeza, aun después de horas del incidente.

¿Novia? ¿Es que de repente me había transportado al maldito mundo de Nada-hace-un-jodido-sentido o al imbécil de Emmett se le habían terminado por fundir las neuronas?

Afortunadamente había tenido la oportunidad de darle uno que otro golpe por bruto. De todas maneras ¿Quién demonios creería en aquella mentira? Era demasiado estúpida como para ser cierta. Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, moría de ganas de que fuese verdad.

Reí con sorna, él nunca saldría con una chica como yo.

Mientras Emmett explicaba algo sobre gametas y no sé qué mierda, no pude evitar pensar en la escena que había presenciado en la cocina. Yo nunca había tenido una madre, y jamás pensé que fuese a importarme, pero me había equivocado.

Además de que ver al orangután tan relajado con su madre me había tomado por sorpresa. Jamás pensé en él como una persona cariñosa y darme cuenta de mi error me hacía sentir fatal. Emmett tenía más facetas de las que creía. Suspiré frustrada, ese chico era todo un misterio para mí.

Recorrí la habitación con los ojos, a pesar de no ser mí primera vez ahí, continuaba sorprendiéndome con cada cosa, ya que cada uno de los objetos que ahí había, me revelaban algo de su fascinante dueño.

Detuve la mirada en una foto sobre una estantería. El Emmett de la foto tenía una sonrisa encantadora, enseñaba sus adorables hoyuelos y sus ojos brillaban con galantería. Me sonroje enseguida, pensando en lo mucho que me hubiese gustado conocerlo así.

Desvié la mirada hacia el otro chico, era una cabeza más bajo que el orangután y tenía el cabello claro. No era tan atractivo como Emmett, pero no podía negar que era guapo. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que el orangután nunca hablaba de su vida antes de Forks.

-Rosalie. –Le escuché llamar mi nombre con voz irritada. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y estaba segura de que ya estaba molesto con mi falta de concentración.

-Estoy prestando atención. –Mentí automáticamente, sabía que él no me creería pero esperaba que lo dejara pasar.

-Entonces ¿podrías explicarme que es un gameta? –Preguntó serio. Le miré con los ojos desorbitados, no pensé que fuese a preguntarme algo.

-Yo… este. –Intenté recordar alguna de las palabras que le había escuchado decir mientras observaba la habitación, pero obviamente no había nada en mi maldita cabeza.

-Lo ves. –Dijo con impaciencia. –Es lo que he estado intentado explicarte durante la última hora.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé avergonzada. –Es que tu habitación es muy interesante.

El sonrió, lo que me dio coraje para preguntarle acerca de la foto. Necesitaba saber más de él.

-¿Quién es él? –solté viendo en dirección a la foto.

Emmett se quedó observándola atentamente, por bastante tiempo, probablemente recordando. Su mirada se oscureció, quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Es Peter. –Respondió con tristeza –Era mi mejor amigo. –Explicó probablemente viendo mi cara de confusión.

Por alguna razón la idea de que Emmett tuviese un mejor amigo me parecía demasiado extraña. _¿Por qué tonta? No todos son rechazados sociales como tú. _Una estúpida voz en mi conciencia me reprendió.

-¿Qué edad tenía? –cuestioné al analizarla mejor, el orangután parecía tan joven.

-Quince años. –Respondió haciendo una mueca. –Acabábamos de entrar en el equipo del instituto.

-Toda una conquista. –Comenté recordando cuando mis hermanos habían entrado en el equipo, papá se había encargado de decírselo a todos en el pueblo.

Emmett me sonrió de regreso, pero solo estaba siendo educado. Algo le pasaba y por alguna razón me dolía demasiado verlo así. Sentí que podría hacer lo que fuera con tal de verle sonreír.

Pero necesitaba saber, había algo dentro de mí que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saberlo todo sobre él.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –pregunté viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que algo ha pasado? –Me soltó con sequedad.

-Me lo dice tu mirada. –Respondí sin siquiera pensar. Cuando me miró me sonrojé de inmediato, de seguro había sonado como una estúpida enamorada. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._

-Deja de desconcentrarte. –Advirtió volteándose al libro, y dando nuestra conversación por terminada. –Tu examen es mañana y no quiero que repruebes.

Asentí algo frustrada. Había tenido un acercamiento con Emmett, pero lo había echado todo a la mierda. Maldita curiosidad, tenía que aprender a controlar mi lengua.

No quise seguir molestando y me limité a fingir que prestaba atención mientras el orangután explicaba. Cuando el preguntaba si estaba entendiendo, yo asentía.

Pero mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de las gametas, mis pensamientos estaban todos en el irresistible hombre que tenía a mi lado. Desde la llegada de Emmett a Forks, nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, es como si todo se concentrase en él. No podía hacer nada sin pensar un segundo en mi orangután.

Luego de un rato estudiando y de, a pesar de mis negativas, cenar con él y su familia, se ofreció a llevarme a casa.

Condujo en un extraño silencio. Ni siquiera discutimos una vez, y tuve que admitir que eso, lejos de alegrarme me hizo sentir triste.

Suspiré exageradamente, intentando desesperadamente llamar la atención del orangután. Supe que lo había logrado cuando este se volteó para verme.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó viéndome divertido.

-Mucho. –Respondí, feliz de que el silencio se hubiese acabado. –Es muy tarde. –Murmuré viendo la hora en mi estúpido celular rosa.

-Lamento traerte tan tarde. –Se disculpó. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-Teníamos que terminar de estudiar. –Me di de hombros. –O al menos intentarlo. –Reí nerviosa.

-Tienes que aprobar. –Dijo viéndome serio, detuvo el coche frente a mi casa.

-Haré lo posible. –Respondí con sinceridad.

-Eso espero. –Sonrió enseñándome sus preciosos hoyuelos. –No quiero que Banner crea que soy un mal tutor.

-No te preocupes, no lo hará. –Puse los ojos. –Ya sabe que soy un caso perdido, y que al ponerte como mi tutor te estaba dando una misión imposible.

-Nada es imposible. –Me guiñó un ojo, provocando que me sonrojara.

-Será mejor que me vaya. –Murmuré con cierta tristeza, por alguna razón separarme de él se me hacía casi doloroso. –Nos vemos. –Me despedí nerviosa bajándome del coche.

-¿No vas a darle un beso de despedida a tu novio? –Se burló antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Tuve que pelear con la cerradura para conseguir abrir la maldita puerta, si mi hermano no estaba despierto antes, de seguro que ahora lo estaría.

-Mierda. –Mascullé intentando sacar la puta llave del ojo de la cerradura, como siempre me había equivocado_. ¿Por qué mierda tenían que ser todas iguales?_

Cuando por fin conseguí abrir la condenada puerta, me sorprendí al ver que la lámpara de la sala estaba encendida, dándole a la casa un aspecto algo tétrico. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras una voz grave a mis espaldas me hizo pegar un salto.

-Vaya, Vaya… -El imbécil de mi hermano me observaba desde el sofá con las manos cruzadas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Si no me hubiese hecho cagarme del miedo, de seguro me estaría riendo. La escena era de lo más patética.

-Casi me matas del puto susto, cojonudo. –Le reclamé yendo hasta él y dándole una colleja.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó. –No me golpees, no ves que estoy intentando parecer intimidante.

-¿intimidante? –pregunté carcajeándome. –Más que intimidante pareces un condenado idiota.

-Deja de insultarme. –Se molestó. –Ahora escúchame bien, señorita. –Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

Levante una ceja, aburrida de toda esa estupidez. Estaba cayéndome de sueño, y a mi hermano se le ocurría, hacerse pasar por investigador privado.

-Estoy cansada Alex. –Dije impaciente. –Ve directo al grano.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas a esta hora? –Soltó, toda la calma que había aparentado antes se había esfumado.

-No es de tu importancia. –Dije seria. –Pero te lo diré de todos modos.

Alex me observaba con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

-Estaba estudiando en casa de los Swan. –Respondí desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Estudiando? –preguntó incrédulo. -¿Pretendes que me crea eso?

-Estoy diciéndote la verdad. –Puse los ojos. –Si me crees o no, es problema tuyo.

Y cuando comenzaba a retirarme hacía mi habitación, la voz de mi hermano me hizo voltearme nuevamente.

-¿Y el coche? –Parecía que echaba humo por las orejas. -¿De quién es ese coche?

-Era Emmett. –Dije sonrojándome al pronunciar su nombre. –El sobrino de Charlie, lo conociste el otro día.

Expliqué con voz cansada, Alex asintió probablemente recordando el día de la cena de Josh.

-¿Y qué hacías con él? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarme. –Pensé que estabas "estudiando". –Levantó los dedos, haciendo comillas.

-Es mi tutor. –Expliqué lentamente como si se tratase de un mocoso de cuatro años.

-¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en bajar del coche? –Alex me observaba con cautela.

Me sonrojé de inmediato, solo de pensar en Emmett, mi cuerpo reaccionaba haciéndome sentir cosquilleos por todos lados.

-Rosalie… -Mi hermano llamó con voz de advertencia. –Si ese tipo te… -Comenzó a amenazar.

-No seas idiota. –Puse los ojos. –Emmett es solo mi tutor.

-Eres demasiado inocente. –Él negó. –A nosotros los hombres…

-Te aseguro que no está interesado en mí. –Le corté, no pude evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho. –Puedes estar tranquilo…

-¿Cómo sabes que… -Otra vez interrumpí lo que sea que fuese a decir.

-No soy su tipo. –Dije cansada de la estúpida discusión. –No soy el tipo de nadie. –Susurré y caminé en dirección a mi habitación, sintiéndome estúpida e insignificante.

…

Desperté creyendo que estaba atrasada para el instituto de nuevo, me sorprendí al ver que aún faltaban quince minutos para que la alarma tocase.

Estuve lista en poco tiempo, y como siempre me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Por alguna razón me detuve más tiempo de lo normal para verme al espejo.

Suspiré frustrada ante la imagen de mi reflejo. Demasiado simplona y aburrida, ningún hombre se detendría a mirarme por más de un segundo. Un espantapájaros es más bello que la chica en el maldito espejo.

Amarré mi cabello en una coleta, resignada a que un chico jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo, mucho menos el orangután.

-¿Estas bien? –Alex preguntó desde la puerta, parecía preocupado, algo increíblemente extraño en él.

-Si… -Respondí fingiendo una sonrisa. –Solo estoy cansada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –ofreció, yo fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-¿Quién demonios eres y que le has hecho mi hermano? –pregunté viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-Muy graciosa. –Puso los ojos. –Solo estaba intentando hacer mi buena acción del día, pero si no quieres puedes caminar hasta el instituto.

-Vale… -Accedí antes de que se arrepintiera. –Ya voy.

Luego de tomar un yogurt del refrigerador me encontré con Alex en el coche, que me esperaba con una sonrisa estúpida estampada en el rostro.

-Tengo una idea… -Dijo en cuanto me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

-No me gusta cómo suena esto… -Hablé viéndolo algo preocupada, la última vez que Alex había tenido una idea, casi le disparan en el trasero con una escopeta.

-No seas pesada. –Me desordenó el cabello. –Te prometo que no vamos a acercarnos a la propiedad del señor Thomson.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez… -Le recordé, jamás hubiese accedido a poner en marcha su plan si hubiese sabido que teníamos que entrar a la granja de ese viejo loco.

-¿Vas a decirme que no te divertiste? –preguntó con la mirada en el camino.

Fruncí el ceño, la verdad era que nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto como en aquel día, pero Alex no tenía por qué saberlo.

-No estuvo tan mal. –Me di de hombros. –Pero el castigo que nos dieron después de seguro no lo valió.

-Claro que lo valió. –Se largó a reír. –Aún recuerdo a Jackson corriendo con el viejo Thomson tras él.

-Y cuando me apuntó con esa jodida escopeta. –Volvió a carcajearse.

-Pensé que acabarías con una bala en el culo. –Dije uniéndome a sus risas.

-¿Lo ves? –Habló una vez que se hubo calmado. –Mis ideas no son tan malas.

Levanté una ceja, incrédula. _Sus ideas no eran malas, eran terribles._

-Como sea… esta no tiene nada que ver con infringir la ley. –Sonrió orgulloso.

-Vaya, con eso me has convencido. –Respondí con sarcasmo.

El porshe amarillo canario de Alice atravesó el instituto con una acrobacia digna de película de acción. _Maldita engreída._

-Mierda… -Mi hermano murmuró maravillado. -¡Que carro!

-Cierra la boca. –Le molesté. –Se te cae la baba.

-No molestes enana. –Respondió sin dejar de ver el coche de Alice Cullen. –Es último modelo.

-Prefiero los clásicos. –Dije dándome de hombros. –Gracias por traerme.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, mi corazón latía acelerado y las manos me sudaban. ¿Será que todo el mundo sabía de mi supuesto noviazgo con el orangután? ¿Qué van a decir? Suspiré intentando calmarme y convencerme de que no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran de mí.

-Rubia. –La voz de Rodrick me sacó de mis pensamientos. –¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

-Déjate de tonterías. –Le golpeé la mano. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vaya, ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? –preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-No estaba pensando en nada. –Dije demasiado rápido.

-Vale, si no me quieres decir no me lo digas. –Se dio de hombros. –Ahora voy a darte otra cosa en la que pensar.

Le miré extrañada, mi amigo tenía una sonrisa bastante perturbadora en el rostro, parecía un maldito payaso de circo.

-Algo me dice que no va a gustarme… -Murmuré nerviosa.

-Antes de que digas que no. –Comenzó, yo lo miré ceñuda. –Debo decirte que van a pagarnos…

-Me estas asustando Rodrick. –Comenté esperando que no se tratase de nada ilegal.

Mi amigo puso los ojos y me desordenó el cabello.

-Vamos ¿Quién crees que soy? –Preguntó con una sonrisa. –No es nada malo.

-Vale, dime de una vez. –Pedí intentando no parecer tan curiosa.

-Nos han contratado. –Soltó, yo le miré con los ojos desorbitados demasiado asombrada como para decir algo.

-No te quedes ahí parada. –Me tomó por los hombros. –Dime… ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien supongo. –Respondí aun sorprendida. -¿Quién?

-¿Qué importa? –De pronto se puso nervioso, yo me crucé de brazos, algo me decía que estaba intentando ocultarme algo.

-Sí que importa… -lo vi con ojos entrecerrados. –Rodrick… ¿Quién?

-Es para una fiesta de cumpleaños. –Comenzó. -¿Ya te dije que van a pagarnos?

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? –repetí intentando recordar quien daría una fiesta de cumpleaños este mes. Un maldito nombre vino a mi cabeza.

-No… -Exclamé. –No, no y no.

-Oh vamos Rubia. –Sonrió como un niño en navidad. –Van a pagarnos una buena cantidad.

-Rodrick, no iría a esa fiesta de cumpleaños ni aunque me pagaran todo el dinero del mundo y un elefante dorado. –Rodrick me observó como si no entendiera nada.

Sin dejar de analizar la situación, miré a mi amigo con los ojos entrecerrados, aun albergaba la esperanza de que me dijera que estaba bromeando, pero desafortunadamente nunca lo hizo. Suspiré sabiendo que terminaría cediendo, después de todo no me venía mal algo de dinero.

-Está bien. –Mascullé entre dientes. –Pero más te vale que nos paguen cada centavo.

Rodrick asintió sonriendo complacido y se retiró, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, lo que agradecí. Algo me decía que esto era una pésima idea, los recuerdos de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Alice Cullen asaltaron mi cabeza. Había resultado ser una lo suficientemente mala como para dejarme un trauma de por vida.

…

El examen de biología fue un completo desastre, con suerte había recordado como escribir mi jodido nombre. Bueno, tal vez mi fracaso tenía mucho que ver con que cada maldita pregunta me recordaba al orangután. Su voz grave y aterciopelada, los preciosos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro y ese irresistible perfume. _¡Detente, Rosalie! Lo estás haciendo otra vez._

Suspiré frustrada ante mi evidente enamoramiento _¿Podría ser más patética?_

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos. –La voz de Jake me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Solo pensaba en el examen. –_O más bien la razón por la que había reprobado el examen._

-El examen. –Mi amigo soltó el aire, notablemente apesadumbrado. –Me ha ido como la mierda.

-Bienvenido al club. –Dije sin mucho ánimo, mientras colocaba una generosa porción de puré de patatas en mi plato.

-¿También te ha ido mal? –Preguntó curioso. –Pensé que todo ese cuento del tutor, te ayudaría en algo.

-Que puedo decir. –Me di de hombros, concentrándome en escoger el pedazo de carne más jugoso. –Soy un caso perdido.

-Ve lo por el lado positivo. –Jake comentó, haciéndome volver la atención a él. –Al menos ya no tienes que aguantar al idiota de Swan.

Pestañé confundida, sin saber que decir. ¿Jake tendría razón? ¿Ahora que se había comprobado que incluso con un tutor era demasiado estúpida como para aprobar esa materia, ya no tendría a Emmett como mi profesor particular? ¿O peor, Emmett se molestaría tanto que pediría que lo cambien de alumno? La idea de que el orangután ya no quisiera pasar el tiempo conmigo, lejos de alegrarme me entristecía de sobre manera. Sentí un vacío en el fondo de mi corazón.

-Hasta que te encuentro. –La inconfundible voz del dueño de cada uno de mis penosos pensamientos llamó a mis espaldas.

Me volteé para verlo confundida ¿Por qué me estaría buscando? ¿Es que ni siquiera iba a esperar al resultado para decirme que ya no quería ayudarme a estudiar?

-¿Por qué? –pregunté intentando no sonar como una estúpida.

-Quería preguntarte que tal te fue en el examen. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

_Como el jodido demonio, todo porque no fui capaz de dejar de pensar en tus putos hoyuelos. _Quise reclamarle, pero eso sería demasiado raro y patético.

-No estuvo tan mal. –Mentí, cruzando los dedos para que no supiera que prácticamente había reprobado.

Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados, definitivamente no me había creído ni una sola palabra.

-Vale, me fue como la mierda. –Admití, sonriendo con inocencia.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó notoriamente decepcionado. _Porque cada una de las jodidas preguntas me recordaban a ti._

-Te lo dije, soy un caso perdido. –Dije dándome de hombros. Él puso los ojos y en un movimiento rápido agarró mi bandeja, dejándome confundida.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Le grité exaltada. –Esa es mi comida.

Como era normal en él, me ignoró y caminó hasta una de las mesas vacías al final de la cafetería. Yo lo seguí de cerca, con Jake pisándome los talones.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté sin entender nada.

-Vas a sentarte conmigo. –Demandó sin siquiera inmutarse. Yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te volviste loco? –Murmuré sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿Por qué demonios haría eso?

-Somos novios, recuerdas. –Sonrió con suficiencia, fui consciente de la reacción de asombro de Jacob.

-¿Cómo? –mi mejor amigo preguntó con rabia contenida. -¿Qué ha dicho?

-Es una larga historia. –Expliqué intentando calmarlo, ya que varias miradas curiosos se habían posado en nosotros.

-Tengo tiempo. –Exigió cruzándose de brazos.

-No ahora Jake. –Susurré.

-Puedes acompañarnos. –El orangután habló viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-No gracias. –mi amigo dijo entre dientes marchándose hacia nuestra mesa de siempre.

-Eso fue grosero. –Le regañé, el me miró fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Por qué? Le dije que podía sentarse con nosotros. –Se justificó.

-Parecía como si fueses a saltarle encima si aceptaba.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –sonrió mostrando sus irresistibles hoyuelos. –No me gusta compartir.

Yo me sonrojé de inmediato, él sonrió con suficiencia al darse cuenta de ello.

-Ahora, no te muevas. –pidió. –Espérame aquí.

Pocos minutos después regresó con una bandeja repleta de comida.

-Todos nos están mirando. –Murmuré, siendo consciente de cada una de las miradas sorprendidas e incluso furiosas de mis compañeros.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? –Preguntó algo molesto.

-Te va a traer problemas con tus admiradoras. –Solté en un repentino ataque de celos.

-Lo dudo. –Se dio de hombros. –Te sorprendería saber que hay chicas que prefieren a los hombres comprometidos.

-Zorras. –Mascullé entre dientes.

-No te pongas celosa, pequeña. –Sonrió con picardía. –Tu eres mi novia, no ellas.

-Muy gracioso –Bufé –En serio, Emmett. Toda esta farsa es ridícula.

-Alice ya no te molesta ¿no? –Preguntó, yo fruncí el ceño.

-Eso es porque no la he visto. –Me di de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. –Además, ya te dije que puede defenderme sola.

-Sí, lo has dicho. –Concordó poniendo los ojos.

-Tanya parece querer arrancarme la cabeza. –Vi de reojo a la oxigenada que me lanzaba dagas venenosas con esa mirada fría y calculadora tan propia de ella.

-Ignórala. –Comentó como si nada.

-Ja, como si fuera muy fácil. –Puse los ojos en blanco. –De todas las zorras del instituto, tenías que acostarte con esa psicópata.

-También me acosté con las otras. –Dijo tranquilo, como si estuviésemos hablando del clima.

-Eres asqueroso. –Sentí otra onda de celos apoderarse de mí, por lo que le arrojé una de mis zanahorias Baby.

-Estoy bromeando. –Bufó. – ¿Tan puto me crees?

-No lo creo, lo sé. –afirme.

-Ya, deja de discutir. –pidió. –Hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿Sobre qué? –Pregunté con cautela.

-¿Qué quería el "emo"? –Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Rodrick? –Levanté una ceja, _¿Por qué tenía yo que darle explicaciones?_

-Ese. –Respondió molesto.

-Solo quería decirme algo de la banda. –Me di de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, yo sonreí con suficiencia ante su notoria curiosidad.

-No te importa. –Solté, tomando un sorbo de mi zumo de naranja.

-Eres mi novia. –Dijo sin siquiera inmutarse. –Es tu obligación mantenerme informado.

-No soy tu novia. –Me sonrojé de inmediato. –Y aunque lo fuera ten por sentado que no te daría explicaciones de nada.

-Eres mi novia para efectos prácticos. –Me ignoró.

-Eres imposible. –Solté exasperada.

-Tu eres la que se lo busca. –Se dio de hombros. –Si hicieras lo que te pido, no tendría por qué ponerme pesado.

-¿Hacer lo que me pides? –Di un gritito ahogado. –No eres mi dueño.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa tan encantadora como amenazante.

-Eres mía Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Hola Gente... lamento muchisimo la tardanza, pero tienen que entender que los finales de año son siempre tan corridos... digo como nunca tuve que hacer tres examenes e incluso reprobe una materia...<p>

Y estoy trabajando en una clinica veterinaria por lo que casi no tengo tiempo de usar la computadora, y cuando lo tengo, estoy demasiado cansada.

Espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones de la universidad pueda tener algo de tiempo para escribir y ponerme al dia con mis dos historias.

muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me alegran los dias.

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 39: Vidrios polarizados**

-Al menos llévame al autobús. –Bufé resignada con mi gastado bolso colgado en el brazo.

-Pensé que saldrían desde la escuela. –Él dijo sin desviar su atención del jodido periódico.

-Sí, pero no querrás que camine todo el camino hasta el instituto con esto. –Dije señalando mi pesado equipaje, mi padre frunció el ceño.

-Rose, tengo que ir por Kate y las chicas en menos de una hora.

-¡No te tomara más de diez minutos! –Grite exasperada, provocando una mirada reprobadora de parte de él.

Su querida Kate, había hecho un escándalo cuando se enteró que papá tendría que regresar a Forks un día antes de lo previsto y que no podría viajar con ellas como lo tenían planeado desde el comienzo.

Antes de mi padre tuviese la oportunidad de decir alguna cosa, la bocina de un coche fuera de la casa llamó mi atención.

Sin preocuparme en parecer una loca, salí corriendo hacia el enorme jeep del orangután.

-Increíble. –mascullé dejando la discusión con mi padre atrás.

-No pensé que me lo fueras a hacer tan fácil. –Sonrió satisfecho. –Pensé que tendría que arrastrarte hasta aquí.

-No te alegres tanto. –Le palmee el hombro. –No lo hice por ti.

-Me hieres, princesa. –Hizo un puchero.

-Tenía que escapar de mi padre. –exhale. –Y necesitaba con urgencia un aventón. –Señalé mi gastado bolso.

-¿Preparada para el campamento, pequeña salvaje? –preguntó guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Bromeas? –Puse los ojos. –Como si hubiese alguna manera de estarlo. Tres malditos días en un campamento con esas arpías.

-No suena tan mal. –Emmett sonrió con galantería yo le di un zape.

-Eso es porque tú no piensas con la cabeza. –dije intentando no sonrojarme.

-vale, vale… -él rio, haciéndome sonreír. –No te vine a buscar para discutir contigo.

Yo le mire con los ojos entrecerrados no muy segura de querer saber sus intenciones. Con Emmett podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

-Suéltalo. –Le ordené, él rio.

-Calma, enana. –me agarró del mentón, sus ojos grises se clavaron a los míos. –No muerdo. –Susurró desviando su mirada a mis labios, mi corazón se detuvo en seguida. –A menos que tú me lo pidas.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo se alejó de mi con una sonrisa traviesa, lo que me dejó furiosa. _¿Cómo se atrevía? Maldito orangután engreído._

-Eres un idiota. –Mascullé dándole una colleja. –Yo sabía que solo podía tratarse de una de tus burradas.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó, tomándome desprevenida. –No te he traído para eso.

-¿Y para que me has traído? –pregunté con los brazos cruzados viéndolo con mi mejor mirada desafiante.

-Eres mi novia y…

-Emmett… -Le corté, ya iba a empezar con otra de sus bromas de mal gusto.

-Déjame terminar. –Agarró la mano con la que tenía planeada darle una colleja. –Demonios, eres desesperante.

-Eres mi novia de mentiras. –Hizo énfasis en la palabra mentira, yo asentí poniendo los ojos. –Una mentira que para mí tiene muchísimas ventajas. –Volví a fruncir el ceño sin saber a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

-Ya te dije que no estoy de acuerdo con esta mentira Emmett. –Discutí cuando se detuvo para mirarme.

-Alice ya no te molesta. –Respondió dándose de hombros. –Y no voy a dejar que nadie lo haga.

-No necesito que me defiendan. –le dije viéndolo fijamente. –Te he dicho miles de veces que puedo defenderme sola.

-Bien. –Bufó. –Entonces hazlo por mí.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté demasiado confundida.

-Sé mi novia Rosalie. –Pidió, yo lo miré como si de pronto le hubiesen salido tres ojos. – Mi novia de mentiras.

-¿Para qué quieres una novia falsa? –pregunté curiosa. –Puedes tener a cualquiera de las chicas del instituto.

-No, te quiero a ti. –Dijo demasiado serio.

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunté en un vago susurró. –Nadie te va a creer. Emmett, los chicos como tú no salen con chicas como yo. Es ridículo.

-No digas estupideces. –Me respondió molesto.

-Es la verdad. –Exhalé – Si le pides a Tanya que sea tu novia sería muchísimo más convincente y…

-No me importa. –Me cortó, ya estaba molesto. _Genial el cavernícola había renacido._ –Es a ti a quien necesito, es a ti a quien quiero.

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar de qué estábamos hablando.

-¿No vas a decirme para quieres una novia falsa? –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido mientras estacionaba en jeep.

-Eres muy curiosa, gatita. –me guiñó el ojo, yo le mostré mi dedo preferido.

-Es lo mínimo que podrías decirme ¿no? –Dije con los brazos cruzados. El negó, dejándome claro que no iba a ceder.

-¿Tienes reglas? –Cuestionó cuando coloqué la mano en la puerta del jeep.

-¿A qué te refieres con reglas? –pestañee confundida.

-A algo que me impida a darte un beso frente a todos los idiotas presentes en este exacto momento. -Susurró en mi oído, haciéndome sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Ah… eso. –Dije cuando pude encontrar la voz. –Sí, tengo reglas. –Intenté pensar en alguna regla, y la verdad es que me moría de ganas de que él las quebrara todas.

-Estoy esperando. –Habló con impaciencia.

-No puedes besarme, ni… - Decirlo en voz alta era incluso peor que pensarlo. –Básicamente, no puedes tocarme.

-No seas tonta, si no te toco nadie va a creerse nada. –Soltó molesto.

-Tómalo o déjalo. –Me di de hombros. –Recuerda que estoy haciéndote un favor.

El orangután frunció el ceño, parecía estar pensando seriamente en algo lo que por alguna razón me provoco escalofríos.

-Ya pensaré en algo. –Dijo chasqueando la lengua. –Adoro los vidrios polarizados.

Sin entender a qué se refería con ese comentario, me voltee para verlo, lo que claramente había sido un error porque el aprovecho para besarme.

Nuevamente invadida por el pánico de la primera vez, me quede inmóvil y deje que me besara, esta vez pude disfrutar un poco más de su cálido aliento chocando con el mío, y de sus suaves labios acariciando los míos. Todo parecía encajar tan bien, era como si mi corazón fuese a salirse de mi pecho.

Intentando no parecer una estúpida niñita ingenua, me alejé de él. Ignoré la sensación de vació que me invadió en cuanto nuestros labios se separaron.

-Tengo que irme. –Murmuré, aclarando mi mente. Baje del jeep y antes de cerrar la puerta di una última mirada a su chofer, quien me observaba divertido. –Y Emmett… una cosa más.

-Dime… -Levantó una ceja, sonriéndome.

-No me vuelvas a llamar gatita. –Dije cerrándole la puerta y corriendo con mis cosas hasta el autobús.

Con una sonrisa tonta, y con los labios hormigueándome subí en el estúpido autobús que me llevaría al maldito campamento.

Iba a sentarme junto a Angela Weber, cuando Alice arrojó una enorme bolsa de marca sobre el asiento. Me dio una falsa mirada de disculpas.

-Lo siento, es Channel. –Explicó. –No puede estropearse.

-Es una bolsa de viaje. –Dije pensando en lo estúpido que era llevar una bolsa de esas a un campamento al aire libre. –Va a estropearse. –Aseguré mirando de reojo mi gastada mochila, esa sí que era una bolsa de campaña.

-No por eso voy a dejarla en el suelo, junto a las demás bolsas. –se justificó.

Puse los ojos y continué caminando, no valía la pena discutir con Alice Cullen, el campamento ni siquiera había comenzado. Los otros lugares vacíos eran los peores, tendría que escoger entre irme sentada entre Irina y sus amigas, o irme junto a los baños. Resignada fui al último lugar del autobús, junto al maldito baño, el cual probablemente solo había sido higienizado apropiadamente en los años 50'.

-Rosalie Hale. –La señorita Harrison marcó mi nombre en la lista. –Necesito la autorización de tu padre.

Puse los ojos y se la tendí enfadada, si mi padre no hubiese firmado ese maldito papel no estaría en el endemoniado autobús.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todas.

Cuando el autobús comenzó su marcha lenta y ruidosa, comencé a imaginarme miles de curiosas formas divertidas de suicidarme. Y mientras pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, a Alice Cullen, alias, el alma de la fiesta, no encuentra nada mejor que ponerse a cantar a todo pulmón una de esas estúpidas canciones de Justin como se llame.

Mi celular toco, anunciando un mensaje de texto.

"_¿Estás pensando en mí?_

–Leí, por un momento pensé que podría ser un mensaje equivocado hasta que leí de quien se trataba: MOJA BRAGAS. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de inmediato, solo podía tratarse de una persona. Solo conocía a una persona capaz de tamaña estupidez.

"_¿Moja bragas?, ya quisieras… ¿Cuándo te adicionaste a mi celular?" _-pregunté realmente curiosa. Él no tardó en responder.

_-"Tienes que admitir que el nombre me calza perfectamente, O vas a negármelo gatita….."_ –Leí su respuesta, fruncí el ceño al leer que me había llamado gatita nuevamente.

-_"Si serás engreído" –_Le envié.

_-"No soy engreído, soy realista" –_Reí un poco al leer su mensaje. –_"¿Estas divirtiéndote?"_

_-"Si le llamas diversión a ir en un autobús apestoso lleno de chicas chillonas cantando cuantas botellas hay en una pared, ¡Oh amigo estoy en éxtasis!" _–Respondí con sarcasmo.

_-"Vale, acabo de sentir algo de pena por ti… Es por eso que te doy permiso para que me envíes mensajes de texto. _

_-¿permiso? –_Cuestioné incrédula.

_-No cualquiera tiene mi número, pequeña… Deberías sentirte afortunada._

… …_._

Emmett y yo continuamos masajeándonos todo el camino, la mayor tiempo para discutir acerca de algo. Decidí que era mejor cambiar el nombre indecente que le había escogido por orangután, así si por alguna razón mi celular terminaba en las manos de algún extraño no había nada de que preocuparse.

_-…De la que va a ser la división de las cabañas. –_Para variar había llegado tarde a la explicación de la profesora.

-Rosalie, ve con tu grupo que luego les daremos la llave de su cabaña. – La señorita Harrison explicó al ver que yo me había quedado atrás.

-No tengo grupo. –Admití avergonzada, los profesores siempre tenían que lidiar con la carga de emparejarme con alguien.

-Ve si quedan grupos con menos de cuatro chicas. –Dijo con impaciencia.

Muchas de las chicas que escucharon mi conversación con la profesora comenzaron a dispersarse, caminé intentando buscar a alguien con quien simpatizase. Busqué a Ángela con la mirada pero no fui capaz de encontrarla, Bella estaba discutiendo alguna cosa con Alice acerca de su equipaje por lo que me acerque hacia ellas.

-Hola, ¿necesitan ayuda? –pregunté intentando entablar conversación.

-La verdad es que si… -Bella murmuró avergonzada. Yo sonreí. –Alice trajo mucho equipaje y no quiere que nada toque el suelo.

-Oh… bien. –Tomé una de las bolsas que Bella había señalado. – ¿Solo son Alice y tú? -Pregunté algo nerviosa, esto de hacer amigas era nuevo para mí.

-Y Ángela. –Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa amable. –Está en baño.

Sonreí pensando que tal vez ellas podrían aceptarme en su cabaña, solo eran tres y les faltaba una persona.

-Verán, yo aún no tengo grupo y… -Comencé pero Alice me cortó.

-Bells… ¿No crees que Ángela se está tardando mucho? –Preguntó viéndola como diciéndole algo con la mirada.

-Yo… -La chica nueva me miró nerviosa y luego se volvió hacia Alice. –Si, creo…

-Hola chicas. –Ángela llegó a corriendo hasta nosotras. –Hola Rosalie. –Yo la saludé con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como no tengo grupo y ustedes son tres pensé que tal vez yo podía unirme a su grupo. –Solté sonriendo con timidez.

-Lo siento Rosalie, pero nuestro grupo está lleno. –Dijo Alice.

-Pero ustedes son solo tres y…

-Lo siento Rosalie. –Dijo con falsa simpatía, apoyando una mano en mi hombro. –Tal vez la señorita Harrison puede ayudarte.

Asentí y salí de ahí, no iba a seguir humillándome ante esa enana pedante.

-Señorita Harrison. –Llamé a la mujer que parecía querer sacarme la cabeza. –Aun no tengo grupo.

-Entonces iras con Irina, Victoria y Cassie. –La mujer dijo viéndome con seriedad. –Es eso o la cabaña de los tutores.

Suspiré resignada, no iba a arriesgarme a que la víbora de Tanya me asesinase mientras dormía, tendría que conformarme con compartir cabaña con la zorra jr.

La señorita Harrison decidió acompañarme hasta la cabaña para ayudarme a acomodarme, o mejor dicho asegurarse de que las tres zorras me aceptaran.

-Rosalie Hale, va a compartir la cabaña con ustedes. –Dijo, las tres la miraban boquiabiertas sin saber que decir. –Espero que se traten con respeto.

-Pero… -Irina iba a protestar, pero Harrison la calló.

-Rosalie acomoda tus cosas. –Me dijo. –En diez minutos las quiero a todas reunidas.

Y con eso nos dejó a solas. Nunca antes había pensado en cómo se sentirá una gacela perdida cuando se ve rodeada de predadores, pero algo me decía que no debía sentirse muy diferente a como me estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

El sonido de un mensaje de texto, llamó mi atención. Era de Emmett.

-"Vidrios polarizados" –Mis mejillas se sonrojaron de inmediato ante el recuerdo del beso de esta mañana.

Cuando levanté la vista, Irina me observaba con una sonrisa que cercaba lo diabólico. Algo me decía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

-Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? –Se paseó por la pequeña cabaña de un ambiente. -¿Quién le envía mensajes de texto a la rarita Hale?

Yo escondí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi cazadora, tendría que mantenerlo lejos de ellas.

-Solo puede ser otro raro. –Rió Cassie. Si claro, si solo supieran que el "raro" era Emmett.

-O tal vez es tan tonta que se manda mensajes sola. –Dijo Victoria, yo solo puse los ojos ante sus estupideces.

-Déjenme tranquila. –Pedí. –Yo no las molesto, ustedes no me molestan.

Fui a dejar mis cosas en la única cama que parecía vacía, supuse que era la litera de arriba cerca de la ventana. Nunca me gustaron las alturas pero tendría que conformarme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Irina, hizo sonar sus tacones de aguja contra la madera gastada de la cabaña.

-Estoy acomodando mis cosas. –Dije viéndola raro, ¿Qué acaso no era obvio?

-Ahí no. –Demandó. –No voy a dejar que duermas cerca de mí.

-Es la única cama vacía. –apunté viendo alrededor. –No pensarás que voy a dormir en el suelo habiendo una cama vacía.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá. –Señaló un sofá viejo apegado a la ventana.

-No voy a dormir en el sofá. –Dije ignorando sus estupideces. –Dormiré en la cama.

Dejé mis cosas sobre la litera.

-Tú decides si prefieres la de arriba o la de abajo. –Dije dejando mis cosas y saliendo de la cabaña.

Respiré el aire fresco del bosque, el primer encuentro con las hienas no había sido tan malo después de todo. Esperaba que Irina entendiese que no iba a ceder, y que por ningún motivo dormiría en ese viejo sofá habiendo una cama vacía solo porque ella no quería tenerme cerca.

-Hola. –Ángela saludó sentándose junto a mí, en uno de los bancos junto al lago.

-Hola. –respondí con una sonrisa. –Este lugar no ha cambiado nada desde el año pasado.

-Me gusta así. –Ella sonrió. –Siento lo que paso hace un rato.

-Está bien. –Me di de hombros, la verdad es que nunca nadie se había disculpado conmigo por rechazarme. –Ya lo solucioné.

-Oh… genial. –Ella sonrió con sinceridad. –Alice no quería ser grosera.

-No tienes que disculparte por ella. –Suspiré. –Sé que no le caigo bien.

Ella se sonrojó, y luego bajó la mirada.

-Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Emmett? –Preguntó de repente. Haciéndome sonrojar enseguida.

-¿Emmett? –pregunté como una idiota. –Yo… él… -Tartamudee ¿Qué le iba a decir? –Solo somos amigos.

-Es muy guapo. –Ella comentó sonrojándose un poco, tuve que admitir que sentí un poco de celos pero pude contenerlos. –Pero no te pongas celosa, no es mi tipo.

Antes de que pudiese responderle otro mensaje llegó a mi celular.

"_Como no me has respondido, supongo que sigues pensando en el beso, no te culpo… Soy grandioso" _–Leí, y solté una risa, solo él podía llegar a ser así de engreído.

Ángela me observó curiosa.

-Un idiota con complejo de Brad Pitt. –Dije poniendo los ojos.

"Ya quisieras." –Respondí.

-¿Al menos se le parece? –preguntó ella curiosa. Yo negué.

-Oh, lo peor es que... Brad Pitt no le llega ni a los talones. –Le guiñé un ojo, y me largué a reír. Es que para mí el orangután, era el hombre más jodidamente deseable que ha pisado el mundo.

* * *

><p>Hola… sé que me tarde pero he estado ocupada con el trabajo. Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, acabo de terminar de escribirlo son las 1:29 am, por lo que puedo irme a dormir tranquila y realizada.<p>

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS! LINDAS.

Espero poder publicar pronto el próximo capítulo de un ángel caído, mi pobre historia esta tan botada, pq mi inspiración decidió bloquearme y no dejarme avanzar.

He creado un nuevo Facebook para poder comunicar sobre mis nuevas actualizaciones y conversar con ustedes. emmett. mccartysangel

_Xoxo_

_RosalieHaledeCullen***EmmettMcCartysangel_


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 40: Amar alguém, é viajar para terra onde ninguem vai.**

_-Oh, lo peor es que... Brad Pitt no le llega ni a los talones. –Le guiñé un ojo, y me largué a reír. Es que para mí el orangután, era el hombre más jodidamente deseable que había pisado el mundo._

Luego de un rato de cómodo silencio, se nos unió Bella, quien como siempre parecía algo incomoda con mi presencia.

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando Bella? –Pregunté intentando ser simpática, a pesar de nuestras diferencias siempre intentaba llevarme lo mejor posible con ella, por el bien de mi amistad con Jacob.

-Bien… supongo. –Se dio de hombros. –Es mi primer campamento, no sé qué debo esperar.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Es que acaso en su antigua escuela no la obligaban a hacer este tipo de estupideces? Ángela se echó a reír.

-Primera vez. –Repetí aun incrédula. –Debes estar preparada para los insectos, la comida fría y las malas historias de terror junto a una fogata.

-Y no olvides los malvaviscos quemados. –Ángela continúo.

-Oh… genial. –Bella asintió con timidez.

-Estoy bromeando, esa es la parte divertida. –sonreí. –La peor parte son las actividades grupales, son una tortura.

-¿Son obligatorias? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Claro. –salté. –No puedes librarte de ninguna, yo lo he intentado y puedo asegurarte que solo empeora las cosas.

-Vaya. –La chica parecía avergonzada. –Alice no me dijo nada de actividades obligatorias.

-No te preocupes Bells. –Ángela la consoló. –Algunas son divertidas, y estaremos juntas todo el tiempo.

Yo sonreí dándole apoyo, aunque en el fondo sentí algo de envidia. Era verdad, para ellas esas actividades no serían tan terribles pues si tenían un equipo y un grupo de amigas con quien compartir e incluso divertirse. Yo era una historia completamente diferente, nadie me quería en su equipo, por lo que generalmente era incluida en aquellos grupos que contaban con menos chicas, cosa que no agradaba a quienes los componían, o simplemente era sola o con algún tutor.

-Aquí están. –La voz de Alice Cullen llamó nuestra atención. –Las he buscado por todas partes.

-Estaba dando un paseo y me encontré con Ángela aquí. –Explicó Bella viéndome de reojo.

-Yo ya me iba. –dije, sabiendo que se referían a que mi presencia no era bienvenida ahora que Alice había llegado. –Tengo que ir con mis encantadoras compañeras de cuarto.

Caminé con pesar hacia la infernal cabaña que compartiría con Irina y sus zorritas. Mientras andaba hasta ahí no pude evitar sentirme algo triste, por un momento había sentido, aunque fuese solo un poco, lo que era tener amigas, Ángela me había dado confianza al punto de sentirme lo suficientemente bien como para hablarle de Emmett, habíamos bromeado y reído por un buen rato, e incluso cuando Bella llegó pude sentir amistad por parte de ella.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña las zorras que iban a ser mis compañeras de cuarto por dos noches y tres días ya no estaban. Lo que hizo sentir aliviada, no estaba con ánimos de discutir con nadie, suficiente tenía con Alice Cullen.

Miré mi celular, se supone que debería estar en el comedor hacia cinco minutos. Suspiré con frustración ¿Cómo era posible que incluso aquí fuese capaz de llegar atrasada?

Una brisa fría entró por la ventana haciéndome recordar que era mejor llevar un blazer, fui hasta la cama en la que había dejado mis cosas, pero no había nada. Mire alrededor del cuarto, intentando recordar si había dejado mi bolsa en algún otro lugar pero no estaban en ningún lado, ni siquiera en el horrible sofá.

¿Dónde habían ido a parar mis cosas? ¿Las arpías las habrían robado? La sola idea de esas tres entrometiendo sus asquerosas narices entre mis cosas me hicieron arder en rabia. Salí de la cabaña hecha una furia dispuesta a arrancarles cada uno de sus oxigenados cabellos, pero no fue necesario que caminara mucho para que me deparara con algo que desviase por completo mi atención. Mis cosas estaban en lo alto de lo que parecía ser un antiguo granero ¿Cómo demonios las habían subido hasta ahí, sin ensuciarse sus preciosas uñas?

Analicé con cuidado como le haría para sacar mi bolsa de ahí sin morir en el intento, algo me decía que ese granero no soportaría mucho peso, el techo cedería en cualquier momento.

Un árbol junto al granero me serviría de escalera para llegar hasta el techo del granero, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que este soportara mi peso. Con cuidado escale el árbol hasta el granero y alcancé la bolsa, pero cuando tiré de ella esta no se movió, estaba amarrada a una viga del granero dificultándome las cosas, justo en ese momento escuché un crujido que preferí ignorar. Volví a tirar de mi bolsa, era la única forma de sacarla de ahí, el crujido se hizo más fuerte, y como en cámara lenta caí de trasero dentro del granero.

El ruido llamó a todos a ver lo que había sucedido, me sentí ofendida al ver que pocos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de mí.

A pesar de aun estar algo aturdida por el golpe, y sentir un dolor de puta madre en la pierna y en mi muñeca derecha, cuando divise la oxigenada cabeza de Irina no dudé en abalanzarme sobre ella.

-Tú. –Salté sobre la muy zorra que antes me miraba con diversión.

-Suéltame loca. –Gritó desesperada.

-Creíste que no iba a encontrarlas. –continué golpeándolas, era consciente de que trataban de separarnos pero yo estaba descontrolada. –Te equivocaste.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Dijo con falsa inocencia.

-No mientas. –escupí una vez que pudieron separarnos. –sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-¿Señorita Denali? –Harrison preguntó con seriedad. -¿a qué se refiere Hale?

-No lo sé. –Lloriqueó.

-Miente. –grité y me habría arrojado sobre ella si dos fuertes brazos no me hubiesen agarrado.

-Muchas gracias, Laurent. –Harrison dijo al tipo que me tenía agarrada.

No me paso por alto que Irina le guiñó un ojo al tipo. ¿Entonces él había sido quien colocó mi bolso ahí arriba? Sin dudarlo le di una patada en aquella parte de la cual los hombres se vanaglorian tanto. El tipo aulló y Harrison me observó feo.

-¡Hale! –gritó. –No te envió de regreso a Forks ahora mismo porque sé que eso es lo que estás buscando.

Pestañee varias veces confundida, no era eso lo que buscaba pero tenía que admitir que la idea no me parecía nada mala.

-Pero quiero que sepas que estas castigada, y que cuando regresemos vas a pasar una semana en detención.

-¿Yo? –pregunté cómo tonta. –Tal vez me pase al golpear a este tipo, pero…

-¿Pero? –Harrison estaba muy alterada nunca la había visto tan molesta. –Acabas de poner en riesgo tu vida, luego atacas a tu compañera sin motivo alguno y golpeas a uno de nuestros funcionarios… ¿pero qué, Rosalie?

-Si tengo motivos. –Reclamé, la mujer me fulminó con la mirada y se volteó sin querer escucharme.

… … …

Una vez sola en la cabaña me dispuse a revisar mis heridas. La pierna me dolía al punto de apenas dejarme caminar, a duras penas había podido llegar hasta ahí. Arrojé mi tenis lejos para ver con lo que estaba lidiando, mi pie estaba completamente hinchado y amoratado, probablemente había amortecido parte de mi caída. Luego revise mi muñeca lo que tampoco pintaba nada bien.

Luego de un rato descansando fui llamada para participar de las horrorosas actividades del maldito campamento. Lo lógico hubiese sido que me disculpara por mis más que notorias heridas pero no lo hice, Rosalie Hale no demostraría debilidad ante nadie.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todas. –La señorita Harrison dijo viéndome con amargura. –Formen sus grupos.

Puse los ojos ante lo que venía a continuación, todos se alejaron de mí como si tuviera la peste. Caminé con decisión ante Ángela, ella no me diría que no.

-Hey, Ángela. –llamé con mi recién adquirido ánimo. La aludida me observó sonriendo.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Te sientes bien? –parecía preocupada, yo asentí restándole importancia a mi dolorido pie.

-Estoy bien… ¿Quieres ser parte de mi grupo? –pregunté sonriendo animada. -¿O dupla?

-Claro, puedes estar conmigo, Bells y Alice. –Dijo agarrándome de la muñeca que me dolía, yo solté un quejido. –Lo siento ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

-Lo estoy. –Mentí. –Son solo unos rasguños.

-Deberías ver a una enfermera. –aconsejó preocupada. Yo negué con la cabeza, todo lo que tuviese que ver con médicos me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Ángela ¿qué haces? –Alice preguntó llegando hasta donde nos encontrábamos. –Nosotras ya tenemos un grupo.

-Rosalie no tiene grupo. –Ella dijo con timidez. –No le veo nada de malo a incluirla al nuestro.

-Pero ni siquiera lo hemos conversado. –La enana Cullen dijo indignada.

-Lo siento Alice. –Ángela se disculpó bajando la mirada. Yo hice una mueca, no quería causarle problemas a ella con Alice y Bella por lo que preferí alejarme.

-No hay problema. –Dije viendo a Ángela con una sonrisa. –Ya veré como me las arreglo, gracias de todas formas.

Se supone que tendríamos que buscar unos objetos perdidos por el maldito bosque con ayuda de un puto mapa, no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Todos los putos años eran las mismas actividades ¿Es que acaso no tenían creatividad? Como Alice Cullen sutilmente me había expulsado de su esquipo tuve que ser sola, una vez más. Por lo que mis posibilidades de ganar el patético juego eran nulas.

El tobillo me dolía demasiado como para andar por el bosque buscando por plumillas escondidas debajo de las rocas por lo que me quedé sentada en una roca esperando a que la actividad terminase.

Luego de más de una hora sin hacer nada más que mirar como los otros equipos corrieran de un lado para otro buscando pistas, Alice Cullen llegó corriendo hasta con una bandera roja hasta Harrison.

Puse los ojos ante la emoción de la pelinegra, Cullen ya debería estar acostumbrada a ganar pero aun así lo celebraba como si fuese la primera vez.

-No lo hubiésemos logrado de no ser por Bella. –La aludida se sonrojo de inmediato. –Ella fue quien descubrió casi todos los acertijos.

-Fue un trabajo en equipo. –Alegó Bella en un susurro. Bufe ante el cliché de la frase de Isabella.

…

A la hora de comer ya todos estaban en el gran comedor, nadie se extrañó al verme aparecer cojeando de una pierna.

-Señorita. –Harrison llamó a mis espaldas. –Me temo que debe tomar asiento junto a sus compañeras de cabaña.

Sonreí creyendo que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero cuando vi que me miraba seria me di cuenta que no era así.

-¿Se volvió loca? –Tal vez mi reacción había sido algo exagerada, pero no iba a sentarme con esa arpía. –No voy a sentarme con alguien que intentó asesinarme.

-Señorita Hale.-Me reprendió. –Déjese de tonterías y vaya a su lugar, la comida se enfría.

-Pero… -La mirada de Harrison no dejaba lugar a replicas por lo que decidí callar.

Caminé con dificultad hasta la mesa de las arpías donde para mi desgracia estaban acompañadas de la abeja reina, Tanya Denali. Las cuatro rubias oxigenadas me observaban con sonrisas estiradas hasta las orejas, cosa que me dio escalofríos, las mire con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué tramaban?

-Rosalie querida, te estábamos esperando. –Tanya dijo quebrando el silencio.

-¿Querida? –pregunté con sorna. -¿a quién engañas Tanya?

-No sé porque intentas buscarle pelea a todo, solo quiero ser amable. –Murmuró acercándose a mí y señalando un lugar vacío junto a ella.

-¿Qué traman? –pregunté aun incrédula.

-Veo que te heriste la pierna al caer de ese granero. –Apuntó Irina, haciendo que las otras dos ocultaran unas risitas que no me pasaron desapercibidas.

-No te hagas la tonta. –La escupí molesta. –Tú sabes perfectamente que fue tu culpa que cayera del granero.

-No sé de qué hablas, Rosie. –La muy falsa hizo una mueca. –Iré a buscarte algo de comer, tú quédate aquí.

-Ni loca, no quiero correr el riesgo de morir envenenada. –salté queriendo atajarla, pero Tanya puso su mano en mi hombro deteniéndome.

-No tan rápido fenómeno, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. –Y ahí estaba, sabía que tenían algo entre manos.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya? –pregunté con algo de miedo, la chica me miraba con profundo odio.

-No aquí, ven. –Dijo tomándome del brazo que me dolía, posiblemente de propósito.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acompañarte? No estoy tan loca. –Hable poniendo los ojos, tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza para salir con ella.

-Te recuerdo que vas a dormir en la misma habitación que mi hermana y sus amigas. –Trague saliva, en eso tenía razón, si no cooperaba podía irme muy mal. –Además, soy monitora del campamento.

-Harrison no va a permitir que… -Intenté defenderme.

-Harrison nunca va a creer una palabra de lo que tú le digas. –Ella sonrió triunfante. –O vienes conmigo o te las veras muy feo.

-Está bien. –Bufe intentando recuperar mi brazo. –Pero no me toques, no quiero que se me pegue lo zorra.

Ella puso los ojos y me guio lejos del comedor. Donde no había más que árboles y piedras, si ella quisiera asesinarme este sería el lugar perfecto para abandonar mi cadáver.

-Supongo que ya sabes para que te tarje hasta aquí. –dijo una vez que llegamos.

-Si pretendes asesinarme, créeme que no te lo voy a dejar tan fácil. –Hablé seria poniendo mis brazos en jarra.

-No seas tonta, jamás arruinaría mis uñas con tu sangre. –Puso los ojos.

-Irina se merecía el golpe. –me defendí. –Ella colocó mis cosas en el granero.

-Supongo que yo fui quien le dio la idea. –Ella se dio de hombros como si nada, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –escupí con furia. -¿Y ahora que te hice?

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó acercándose a mí con esa mirada de odio. -¿Qué me hiciste?

-No te he hecho nada. –Murmuré sintiéndome algo intimidada, esa mirada desquiciada intimidaría incluso a Mike Tyson.

-Te advertí que no te acercaras a Emmett. –Me gritó como una loca. Mi corazón se detuvo.

-Yo… no es lo que crees. –tartamudee. –Emmett y yo…

-No lo digas… nunca digas eso. –Ella me escupió, literalmente. –Tú y él no existen, él es un hombre, tu una mocosa que no se te olvide.

Me limpié su asquerosa saliva del rostro sintiéndome frágil e intimidada, no sabía que decir, de repente todas mis fuerzas y sentido común se habían esfumado. Mi celular toco anunciando un mensaje de texto.

"No desayuno por pensar en ti. No almuerzo por pensar en ti. No ceno por pensar en ti. No duermo porque tengo hambre."

Sonreí como una boba al leer el mensaje, sin importarme la presencia de Tanya. Es que ese mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar mis fuerzas y mi personalidad. Ahora sería capaz de defenderme de cualquiera.

-Si Emmett no te quiso, no fue mi culpa. –Dije viéndola con fiereza. –Pero no permito que te entrometas entre él y yo.

Ella se largó a reír.

-¿No creerás que él te quiere de verdad?- Continuó. –Hombres como Emmett, solo buscan sexo, y ambas sabemos que tú no puedes darle eso.

-Ya te lo dije, no te entrometas. –Me acerqué furiosa. –Porque vas a salir perdiendo.

Y con eso me retire, tan rápido como mi tobillo me lo permitió, las palabras de Tanya me habían tocado pero no dejaría que ella lo notase no podía dejarla ver que había conseguido su cometido, dejarme insegura.

Lágrimas de rabia corrían por mi rostro mientras me dirigía hacia la cabaña, odiaba saber que Tanya tenía razón, yo nunca podría darle eso a Emmett, yo nunca podría llegar a ser una mujer sensual y sexy por la que él pusiera llegar a sentir deseo. Negué con la cabeza, el orangután era mi novio de mentira, eso no importaba el sexo no estaba en juego.

De pronto recordé el mensaje de Emmett, _"No desayuno por pensar en ti. No almuerzo por pensar en ti. No ceno por pensar en ti. No duermo porque tengo hambre." _Esas palabras podrían perfectamente ser dichas por un hombre enamorado, reí ante la idea.

"Gracias" tecle de regreso, sentía la necesidad de agradecerle por darme las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarme a la zorra oxigenada.

"¿Gracias? Ja… no era esa la respuesta que esperaba" respondió a los pocos segundos.

"Eres en serio idiota, tu mensaje me ayudó mucho… ¿Y se puede saber qué respuesta esperabas? " Pregunté para molestarlo un rato.

"¿Ayudó, en qué? ¿Estas teniendo problemas? No me mientas… El tipo de respuesta que un hombre quiere cuando se declara a una mujer" Respondió como si nada, demoré un par de segundos en convencerme de que estaba bromeando.

"Tanya me estaba molestando, pero ya me he librado de ella… ¿Esa declaración se te ocurrió a ti solito?"

"No, la he visto en internet y me pareció divertida y apropiada, me muero de hambre y es por tu culpa." Reí al ver lo último.

"¿Pretendes que te crea? Comes como un cavernícola" escribí sin dejar de reír.

"Extrañaba discutir contigo…. Mierda me estoy volviendo cursi, otra vez tu culpa." Me sonrojé al leer.

"También te extraño, aquí no tengo con quien discutir, a menos que quiera morir asfixiada mientras duermo" –Respondí sonrojándome al admitir que extrañaba al orangután más de lo que me habría imaginado.

"Supongo que no debe ser fácil compartir habitación con Alice"

"No comparto habitación con Alice, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Mis compañeras de cuarto son nada más ni nada menos que tu querida Irina y sus mascotas" Envié extrañada.

"¿Bella no te pidió que durmieras con ellas?" preguntó.

"Claro que no, ya te dije que tu hermana me odia." Respondí curiosa con su pregunta ¿se había vuelto loco?

…

Decir que había dormido una hora seria exagerar, había pasado la noche despierta temiendo cualquier tipo de venganza por parte de Tanya o Irina, ya que la menor de las Denali también había pasado por las sabanas de Emmett, la sola idea me daba nauseas.

La señorita Harrison paso por nuestra cabaña muy temprano por la mañana, diciendo que teníamos una actividad luego del desayuno por lo que teníamos que apresurarnos en vestirnos. Obviamente fui la última en bañarme, ya que según Irina había una jerarquía en la cabaña y yo era la más baja de esta.

Una vez que hubimos desayunado nos encontramos alrededor de lo que sería una escultura de madera. Haríamos una caminata por el bosque, como todos los años. Mi tobillo me daba punzadas de dolor tuve que agacharme para revisar que todo andaba bien, Isabella llegó a mi lado.

-Rosalie, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo? –preguntó con timidez, yo asentí curiosa.

-Claro. –Me puse de pie con dificultad. -¿Sucede algo?

-Sí. –Ella dijo con una mueca. –Anoche Emmett me llamó.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y algo molesta, ya imaginaba porque la había llamado, para variar quería solucionar mis problemas.

-¿Y? –pregunté cruzando los dedos por que no fuese lo que estaba pensando.

-Y quiere que duermas en nuestra cabaña. –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Yo… Bella… no…no es necesario, en serio. –Negué, aunque hubiese preferido mil veces dormir ahí jamás lo haría porque ella se sentía obligada.

-Si no lo haces mi hermano se va a molestar muchísimo. –Habló apesadumbrada.

-No tienes por qué decirle nada. –Dije molesta. –Además él no tiene por qué meterse en…

-Antes de que llegaras, Emmett y yo nunca peleábamos. –Bella dijo viéndome con mala cara. –No voy a mentirle a mi hermano.

Ahora entendía porque Bella no gustaba de mí, gracias a mi ella se había alejado de su hermano. Todo era mi culpa, yo había arruinado la relación que ellos tenían. No pude evitar pensar en mi madre y mis hermanos, antes de que yo naciera ellos tenían una madre que los quería y los cuidaba, pero luego vine yo y todo cambió ella los dejó por mi culpa.

* * *

><p>Como prometido aqui esta el capitulo! espero les guste.<p>

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a betas ffth, especialmente a Anabella que me ayudaron a encontrar a mi nueva y super genial Beta Jime Cullen Salvatore, muchas gracias guapa por tu ayuda... besotes.

Tambien quiero agradecerles sus lindos reviews, y sus saludos en Facebook, osn muy lindas. Les recuerdo que pueden buscarme en Face, por mi nombre de cuenat aqui en Fanfiction.

bueno eso es todo, cuidense...

XOxo

Emmett McCartys Angel * Rosalie Hale de Cullen


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 41:** **Possessive Dumbass .**

Yo, Rosalie Lillian Hale definitivamente no está hecha para caminatas, eso era algo que había descubierto hacía mucho tiempo y que había podido confirmar gracias a mi muy lesionado tobillo.

Exhalé todo el aire de mis pulmones, cansada, ya no daba más del cansancio. Me daban ganas de arrastrarme tal cual una serpiente cada vez que recordaba que teníamos que regresar por el mismo camino que habíamos venido.

Alice Cullen caminaba animada, la muy maldita era tan perfecta que no se permitía cansarse. Bella la seguía a duras penas tropezándose con cada cosa que se interponía entre ella y el camino, si no estuviese tan cansada probablemente me estaría riendo de la escena.

Cuando llegamos a un punto en el que se supone que se podía apreciar el paisaje, aproveche para tomar aire y sentarme en una roca. La zorra de Irina y sus amigas tuvieron la misma idea, y se sentaron muy cerca de mí, permitiéndome oír lo que decían.

-Se los juro. –Suspiró dramáticamente. –Es el mejor polvo que he tenido, y por lo que él me dijo yo también fui el de él.

Hice una mueca de disgusto ante sus palabras, ¿Qué clase de mujer gustaba de andar ventilando sus intimidades de esa manera?

-Está buenísimo, me muero por probarlo. –Habló una de sus amigas con perversión.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. –Irina advirtió. –Emmett es mío. –Dijo eso ultimo mirándome con desafío.

-Tu hermana no debe estar muy de acuerdo con eso. –Hable sin poder mantener mi boca cerrada.

-No importa lo que Tanya diga. –Ella bufó. –Esta celosa. –Dijo viendo a sus amigas que asentían.

-Aléjate de mí hombre, gusano. –Irina advirtió viéndome con fiereza, yo observé alrededor, ya todos se habían marchado.

-¿Tu hombre? –Reí ante el tono posesivo, Irina estaba loca. –A Emmett le va a encantar escuchar que ya te refieres a él como tuyo.

-No vas a decírselo. –Me observó con odio. –No vuelvas a acercarte a él.

-Tú no me das órdenes. –La reté. –Y estás mal de la cabeza si crees que puedes amarrar a Emmett a ti.

-¿Qué sabes tú? –preguntó viéndome despectivamente. –No sabes nada de hombres.

-Es verdad, no sé nada de hombres. –Sonreí con sorna. –Pero sé mucho, muchísimo más que tú, sobre él.

Ella se enfureció y me pareció que iba a golpearme pero luego se echó a reír.

-Ya quisieras. –Irina dijo riendo. –No sabes la forma en que hace el amor, las cosas que dice cuando te está dando placer…

Yo me sonroje de inmediato, era verdad no lo sabía y no lo haría nunca entre Emmett y yo no existía eso, solo había amistad. Y eso me entristecía muchísimo más de lo que estaba dispuesto admitir.

-Parece que te han comido la lengua los ratones. –Se carcajeó junto a sus zorritas.

Ella agarró mi mentón para que viera su mirada de odio, mientras me hablaba con advertencia.

-Mantente alejada de Emmett si no quieres que te vaya peor de lo que ya estas. –Y antes de irse me dio una patada "accidental" en mi tobillo herido.

-Zorra. –Mascullé entre dientes mientras me sobaba la pierna adolorida.

Demore mucho más que el resto del grupo en regresar hasta el campamento, y cuando llegué Harrison me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hale, nos tenías preocupadas. –Dijo viéndome feo, yo alce una ceja. –Por poco vamos a buscarte.

-Lo siento, me distraje. –Mentí, no iba a demostrar debilidad.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. –La mujer suspiro. –Ve a cambiarte, serviremos el almuerzo luego.

-Si señora. –dije haciendo el saludo militar, a lo que la mujer puso los ojos.

Al llegar a la cabaña me encontré con una escena que me dejó blanca, Irina y Tanya estaban con sus narices entre mis cosas, buscando algo como desesperadas.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? –pregunte conteniéndome para no saltar sobre ellas.

-¿Dónde está? –Tanya pregunto viéndome molesta. –Dámelo ahora mismo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he tomado nada. –Me defendí sin saber a qué se refería.

-Tu celular. –Me tendió la mano. –Ahora, dame el celular.

-No. –Respondí de inmediato ¿Se habían vuelto locas? -¿Qué demonios quieren con mi celular?

-Soy la monitora, exijo que me des el celular. –Tanya habló con voz autoritaria.

-Ni sueñes que voy a caer en eso. –Hablé sin dejar de verla. –Tendrás que decirle a Harrison que me lo pida.

-Y lo haré. –Se dirigió a Irina. –Ve a llamar a Harrison.

Su hermana salió de mala gana.

-¿Qué se creen que son para meterse entre mis cosas así? –Regañé a Tanya, quien me veía con odio.

Ella se dio de hombros y sonrió con sorna.

-Lindos brasieres. –apuntó haciéndome sonrojar al recordar la ridícula pieza de ropa interior que solía usar.

-Deja de molestarme. –Murmuré molesta.

-Ropa interior. –Ella continuó. –Emmett rompió mis sostenes sin ninguna dificultad… Eran nuevos, pero valió la pena.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una puta patada en mi estómago.

-Y las bragas. –Seguía su asqueroso discurso. –Las arranco con los dientes, torturándome cada segundo.

-Cállate. –grite viéndola con odio. –No quiero escucharte, no me interesa.

-Claro que te interesa, Rosalie. –Ella puso su mano en mi hombro. –Todo lo que tiene que ver con él te interesa, te gusta ¿no?

No respondí. Ella se echó a reír.

-La pobre rarita de la escuela enamorada del chico guapo. –me miró con desprecio. –Lástima que el final feliz solo pasa en las películas.

-Cállate de una vez. –Pedí.

-¿Sabes por qué Emmett y yo nos damos tan bien? –bufé ellos no se daban bien. –Sexo, sexo, sexo.

Ya no podía seguir escuchándola, me estaba muriendo de celos, me arroje sobre ella con lágrimas en los ojos, dispuesta a sacarle cada cabello de su hueca cabeza. Desgraciadamente justo en ese momento llegaron Harrison e Irina.

Luego de una explicación que pareció horas, y una discusión para que pudiese conservar mi celular, acabé siendo designada a dormir en la cabaña de Alice Cullen, la señorita Harrison explicó mi situación y todas parecieron entenderla incluso la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Tanya? –Alice preguntó cuándo estábamos arreglándonos para irnos a la cama.

Pestañee varias veces, siempre me sorprendía al ser tan directa.

-No te importa. –dije dándome de hombros.

-Hey. –ella cruzo los brazos. –La única razón por la que te deje dormir aquí fue porque quiero saber que paso.

-Pues entonces me voy a dormir afuera. –Dije tomando mi almohada.

-Oh, vamos solo exageraba. –ella dijo fingiendo simpatía al ver la mirada reprobatoria de las otras dos chicas. –Vale si no me quieres decir no digas nada.

-Sé que Tanya también te cae como el culo, pero realmente no puedo decirte.- me disculpe lo que me sorprendió, ya que se trataba de Alice Cullen.

-Está bien. –Ella murmuró decepcionada, pero no molesta.

…

El viaje de regreso fue rápido, mi tobillo y muñeca aun me dolían pero un médico estaba fuera de cuestión. Supuse que nadie iría por mí al instituto cuando llegara el autobús por lo que comencé a caminar hasta casa cuando un bocinazo llamó mi atención.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeña rabiosa? –escuché su voz, y tuve que contenerme para no correr a abrazarlo, había tenido un fin de semana del demonio y necesitaba de alguien que me reconfortara.

-A casa, donde más. –dije con sarcasmo, intentando ocultar la alegría que sentía al verlo.

-Deja que te de un aventón. –ofreció. –He visto que caminas con dificultad ¿te ha pasado algo?

-No. –Negué de inmediato. –Estoy bien, y si acepto ese aventón. –Con el dolor en el tobillo me venía de maravilla.

-Hey, algo tienes o no hubieses aceptado tan fácil. –dijo serio.

-No seas tonto. –Reí nerviosa. –Ya vamos, va a llover.

-¿Hay alguien en tu casa? –preguntó todavía serio.

-No lo creo ¿Por qué? –hablé sin pensar, la última vez que le dije que no había nadie en casa me obligo a dormir en la casa del bosque.

-Entonces vamos a la mía. –Habló sin dejar lugar a replicas. –Y vamos a revisarte ese tobillo.

-¿Ahora eres medico? –bromee pero él me vio feo.

-No te hagas la payasa ahora, estoy preocupado–se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Ya te dije que no es nada. –suspiré.

-¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes que quitarle importancia a todo? –preguntó viéndome molesto.

Yo suspiré, otra vez le venía uno de esos cambios de humor que, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, me encantaban.

-Ya te dije que me dan miedo los médicos. –murmuré. –Además son solo rasguños.

-Eso lo veremos. –Estacionó el jeep frente a la casa del bosque. –Donde Renee nos esperaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando bajé del jeep Emmett hizo ademan de tomarme de la mano pero yo la aparte, no porque no quisiera pero porque me dolía la muñeca.

-Déjame ver. –Demandó con seriedad.

-No es necesario, en serio. –oculté mi brazo tras mi espalda.

-Rosalie. –dijo con advertencia.

-Está bien, pero vamos adentro o me voy a congelar aquí fuera. –Hable intentando zafarme de su mirada.

Una vez dentro, el orangután hizo que me sentara en un cómodo sofá de la sala donde él y Renee me miraban atentos, esperando a que les enseñara mis heridas.

-Rosalie… por favor no seas testaruda. –dijo viéndome preocupado.

-Está bien. –le enseñé la muñeca que tenía algo negra gracias al moretón.

-Mierda. –mascullo acercándose más a mí. -¿Puedes moverla?

-Solo un poco. –admití. –Pero cuando lo hago me salen lagrimas.- Reí.

-Cariño, es mejor que la vea un médico. –Renee dijo viéndome muy preocupada. -¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

Hice una mueca al recordar que tenía que mostrar mi estúpido tobillo, eso con seguridad terminaría de convencerlos de enviarme al hospital.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada? –Emmett se alteró. –Te has visto ese pie.

-Sí, todos los días. –puse los ojos. –Estoy bien, puedo caminar.

-Si tienes suerte, será solo un esguince. –estaba molesto. –ahora, dime ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Me quede en silencio rehuyendo su mirada indagadora, no había caso que le dijera, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se montaría un escándalo digno de un espectáculo de Broadway.

-Me caí, ya sabes que soy algo torpe. –Dije cruzando los dedos para que me creyera.

-Nadie es tan torpe. –Me regaño. –Por esta vez lo dejare pasar. –Iba a reclamar pero me hizo callar. –Ahora nos vamos al hospital.

…

Al llegar al dichoso hospital nos dijeron que había un nuevo residente había asumido las consultas del área de ortopedia, ya que el antiguo había jubilado o algo así.

-Finalmente, ese hombre debe tener unos 100 años –Dije en voz alta, por lo que la mujer de la recepción me miró feo.

-El doctor Herbert era un hombre bastante experimentado, sentiremos mucha falta de él.

-Experimentado es la forma educada de decir que el hombre era un vejestorio. –Susurré a Emmett mientras trastabillaba hasta el asiento más cercano.

Luego de unos minutos de eterna y tortuosa espera llamaron mi nombre, mi nerviosismo era tal que no pude contenerme al agarrar la mano de Emmett con demasiada fuerza antes de mirar al nuevo médico.

Un hombre joven, demasiado joven y guapo nos sonreía. Yo lo miré extrañada, pues lo conocía muy bien.

-Henry –Me solté de Emmett y abracé al médico que me recibió riendo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy el nuevo residente. –Dijo señalando el nombre en su delantal blanco. – ¿Cómo has estado pequeña traviesa?

Hice una mueca ante el apodo, Henry solía llamarme así cuando iba a casa. Él y mi hermano eran mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria.

-Ethan no me ha dicho que estabas aquí en Forks. –Recordaría si lo hubiese hecho, Henry fue mi amor platónico por mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan sorprendida al encontrar a Henry en el hospital, que había olvidado por completo al orangután, quien se aclaró la garganta.

-¿No vas a presentarnos? –Preguntó, notoriamente cabreado, odiaba que lo dejaran de lado.

-Oh claro. –Sonreí a Henry a modo de disculpa. –Este es Emmett, un…

-Su novio. –Me interrumpió, haciéndome tragar saliva ¿se había vuelto loco? Henry les diría a mis hermanos.

-Novio… -repitió el otro. –Vaya pequeña, pensé que yo sería tu primer novio. –Abrí los ojos sorprendida y termine por sonrojarme hasta la raíz del cabello, vi como Emmett apretaba los dientes.

-Afortunadamente, las cosas cambian. –Emmett dijo entre dientes, parecía estar conteniéndose para no golpear al pobre Henry.

-Creo que estoy sintiendo algo de dolor en ese pie. –Dije recordando para lo que habíamos ido hasta ahí.

-Oh, es verdad, será mejor que te examinemos pronto. –Henry sonrió. –O tus hermanos no me lo perdonaran.

-¿No estarás pensando que te dejare entrar ahí sola verdad? –el orangután susurro en mi oído.

-Claro que lo harás. –Le mire ceñuda. –No puedes entrar.

-No voy a dejarte sola con ese tipo. –me tomo de la muñeca.

-No seas idiota. –puse los ojos. –Conozco a Henry desde que soy una niña.

-Y estabas enamorada de él. –Murmuró molesto. –Además sigues siendo una niña.

-No soy una niña. –Le reté con la mirada. -¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan molesto?

-Porque eres mía, y no voy a compartirte con nadie. –Y antes de que pudiese replicarle me besó.

Ahora fue el turno de Henry de aclararse la garganta, cuando me voltee no podría haber estado más sonrojada. Henry me observaba con una sonrisa entre burlona y sorprendida, y Emmett parecía un idiota posesivo con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-¿Podemos entrar? –preguntó algo incómodo por la mirada desafiante del orangután. –Rosalie.

Emmett me dio un corto beso en los labios, probablemente para dejar claro que era mi novio, falso, pero eso era algo que solo yo y él sabíamos.

Una vez en su consultorio Henry me sonrió con sorna, yo sabía perfectamente lo que se venía a continuación. Un interrogatorio.

-¿Novio celoso? –Pregunto señalándome la camilla para que me sentara.

-¿Emmett? –pregunté confundida. –No, como crees. –reí, el orangután no tendría por qué sentir celos de mí.

-La escena que se ha montado hace un rato es la de un hombre celoso, Rosie. –Henry negó. –Todavía te queda tanto por aprender.

-No soy tan joven como crees. –Dije algo molesta. Henry siempre me molestaba por mi edad.

-Y… supongo que tus hermanos no saben nada de esto verdad. –Dijo, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no. –Respondí asustada. –Y no pueden saberlo, me matarían.

Él negó y se echó a reír, luego me indico que le mostrara mis heridas, yo obedecí sin chistar.

-Hmm… -Me examino con seriedad, algo rara en él que siempre estaba sonriendo. –No es grave, pero están bastante feas.

-¿Ya puedo irme? –pregunte sonriendo con inocencia. -¿Y puedes decirle a Emmett que estoy bien?

-Alto ahí. –él rio ante mi prisa por salir de ahí. –He dicho que no son graves, pero tendremos que sacar una radiografía para comprobarlo.

-Odio esas máquinas. –Hice una mueca ante el recuerdo.

-Será rápido. –él dijo anotando algo en un papel. –Rose, me temo que no está fracturado pero probablemente tu tobillo tenga un esguince, lo que solo podré comprobar con la radiografía.

Suspiré pesadamente, ahora era el turno de mi muñeca.

-¿y que tenemos aquí? –dijo manipulando mi mano con cuidado. –Parece que esta muñeca está peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –salté.

-¿Puedes moverla así? –hizo un movimiento con su mano, que yo no fui capaz de repetir.

-Podría estar fracturada, otra vez solo puedo darte el diagnostico con una radiografía. -Bufó.

Luego de las radiografías fue confirmado el diagnostico, tenía un esguince en el tobillo y una fractura simple en la muñeca, tendría que usar yeso en la mano por todo un mes.

-No les digas nada a mis hermanos, por favor –rogué viendo a mi viejo amigo con un puchero.

-Rosalie… -Me dijo en tono de advertencia. –Prométeme que te estas cuidando.

Cuando dijo eso me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, y negué con la cabeza convulsivamente.

-No, yo… nosotros… nunca. –balbucee. –Nosotros no hacemos eso.

-Pero son novios, y si no pasa ahora podría ocurrir después. –Henry me observó serio, estaba hablando como médico y no como amigo. –Tienes que cuidarte siempre, Rose.

-Está bien. –Murmure desviando la mirada.

-Esa es mi chica. –me dio los cinco. -ahora abrázame que ahí viene tu novio. –Me abrazó con fuerza. –Estas preciosa, pequeña traviesa.

-Rose. –escuché llamar a mis espaldas. Emmett nos observaba furioso. -¿Todo bien? –Preguntó levantando una ceja, haciendo que soltáramos nuestro abrazo.

-Bueno Rose, espero que hagas todo lo que te dije. –Pidió como todo buen medico haría, lo que obviamente al orangután le cayó mal.

-Lo hará. –Emmett agarró mi cintura con fuerza y me besó con fiereza. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi boca con una pasión hasta ahora desconocida por mí.

…

Estábamos en su cuarto viendo una película cuando resolví que era momento de conversar sobre su actitud de cavernícola del hospital. Aun no me entraba en la cabeza que pudiese comportarse asi cuando ni siquiera era mi novio de verdad.

-Te portaste como un idiota con Henry. –comenté viendo los créditos pasar en la pantalla.

-Se lo merecía. –Dijo como si nada. –El tipo no dejaba de mirarte.

-Claro que no dejaba de mirarme. –Reí. –No me había visto en años, estaba sorprendido.

-Oh, claro… -se burló–"estas preciosa, pequeña traviesa" –repitió las palabras de Henry.

-Solo estaba siendo amable.

-Amable, una mierda. –dijo molesto. –Estaba coqueteándote.

-Tiene veintiocho años. –Me exalté.

-¿Y eso que importa? –él dijo viéndome a los ojos. –Te gustan mayores ¿no?

-¿De que estas hablando? –pregunte sin entender.

-De mí. –sonrió con burla. –El que yo sea tres años mayor, no impidió que te volvieras loca por mí.

-Eres un idiota engreído ¿lo sabias? –le arroje una almohada.

-Pero te encanto. –Se acercó a mí peligrosamente – ¿O no mi pequeña novia?

No dije nada, pero tampoco me moví, a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación. Emmett me beso otra vez, ahora dejando su lengua juguetear dentro de mi boca liberando sensaciones asombrosas por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… como ven cada vez hay más amor, lamento haberme tardado pero casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.<em>

**_Muchas gracias a las chicas de Dr. Betas de Fanfiction twilight hispanoamerica, que consiguieron que la adorable Jime Cullen Salvatore, sea la responsable de revisar mis horrores ortográficos y mucho más. Muchísimas gracias Jime, por todo._**

**_Ahora, voya a recordarles que cree una cuenta en Facebook para conocerlas mejor, lo que ha sido fantástico porque me ha permitido realmente llegar a hablar con ustedes y saber lo que esperan de mi historia. En el grupo de Face que hice especialmente dedicado a mis fics, podrán encontrar las fotos de los hermanos de Rose e incluso adelantos de los capítulos que están por venir, espero que se unan, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil._**

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los espero con ansias, recuerden un review es una sonrisa que le regalan a su escritora…_

_Xoxo_

_Emmett McCartys Angel **Rosalie Hale de Cullen_


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephanie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 42: ****The Devil Wears Prada.**

_-pero te encanto. –Se acercó a mí peligrosamente. – ¿o no mi pequeña novia?_

_No dije nada, pero tampoco me moví, a pesar de saber perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación. Emmett me beso otra vez, ahora dejando su lengua juguetear dentro de mi boca liberando sensaciones asombrosas por todo mi cuerpo._

Las manos de Emmett comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda con lentitud, provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara contra el de él, exigiendo más. Cuando comenzó a adentrar sus expertas manos bajo la camiseta tocaron la puerta.

-Emmett. –Renee llamó desde el otro lado. –Te dije que no quería que se encerraran.

Cuando finalmente entendí a lo que se refería, me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No molestes, no tiene llave. –Emmett masculló molesto, pero ni un poco avergonzado.

Renee abrió la puerta, y levantó una ceja al vernos prácticamente abrazados en la cama.

-He llamado a casa de Rosalie. –Dijo Renee con una sonrisa. –Al parecer hubo un contratiempo y tu familia continua en Forks.

-Genial. –exclamé, aunque en fondo no me quería separar de Emmett. –Ahora no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí contigo. –Le dije al orangután fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te vayas a casa. –Masculló entre dientes. –Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-Emmett, su familia tiene que cuidar de ella. –Renee intercedió pero este la miro con furia.

-No te entrometas, bastante has hecho hoy diciéndoles donde estaba. –Habló más molesto de lo normal.

-No le hables así a tu madre. –Le golpee el brazo con mi mano buena. -Tengo que irme Emmett, no puedes secuestrarme como un hombre de las cavernas.

-claro que puedo. –Sonrió con suficiencia. Yo negué cansada.

-No, no puedes. –Respondí seria. –Mis hermanos ya saben que estoy aquí, y vendrán en cualquier momento a buscarme. –Miré a Renee buscando apoyo, ella asintió divertida.

-Jackson vendrá por ti. –Ella habló ignorando a Emmett. –Estaba muy preocupado.

-Preocupado un rábano. –El orangután exclamó. –Rosalie no se va a ninguna parte.

-Emmett, no seas irracional. –Dije poniendo los ojos. –Jackson siempre se ha preocupado por mí.

-Está bien. –Bufó. –Pero mañana, estaré en tu casa a primera hora.

-¿Vas a llevarme al instituto? –pregunté confundida.

-Claro, eres mi novia ¿no? –Dijo sonriendo con burla, haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato.

-¿Novia? –Renee se atragantó. -¿Desde cuándo?

Cuando iba a decir que era una farsa, el orangután se me adelantó.

-Desde hace una semana. –Mintió sin inmutarse. -¿Algún problema?

-No claro que no. –Ella sonrió sincera. –Me encanta la idea. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-Porque ni siquiera me dejabas cerrar la puerta cuando no sabías que era mi novia. –Emmett habló molesto, haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente.

-Supongo que sabes que la regla continua. –Él bufó al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

El timbre sonó y Renee fue a abrir la puerta a mi hermano, yo arreglé mis cosas para irme.

-Quédate. –él pidió por última vez.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a casa. –Dije algo triste, no quería alejarme de él.

-Dile que tienes que estudiar. –Insistió.

-Emmett, no sigas, ya te dije que no puedo. –suspiré. –Ayúdame a llevar esto. –Señalé mi bolso.

Baje con dificultad, Jackson me esperaba al final de las escaleras con cara de preocupación, su novia Esther a su lado también me observaba preocupada.

-Dios Rosalie ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó preocupado. –Te ves horrible.

-Gracias hermanito. –Le guiñé un ojo. –Siempre sabes cómo subirle el ánimo a una mujer.

Vi de reojo como Esther le dio una colleja, y como este se quejaba en silencio.

-Lo siento. –Se lamentó. –Soy muy bruto.

-Vaya, te están entrenando bien. –Murmuré sonriendo con burla. Con lo que Esther rio.

-Muy divertida. –Mi hermano frunció el ceño. –Emmett, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-No. –Grité asustada, me daba miedo lo que esos dos pudiesen hablar. -¿Para qué?

-Claro. –El orangután me dio una mirada burlesca y luego le indico a mi hermano un lugar apartado donde pudiesen hablar.

Vi nerviosa el lugar por donde ambos habían desaparecido. Cuando me quedé a solas con Esther, el silencio se volvió incomodo por un momento hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Sé que no quieres decirle a tu hermano pero… ¿Cómo demonios te hiciste eso? –pregunto señalando mi escayola.

-Si te digo tienes que prometer que no le vas a contar a Jackson. –Dije viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Puedo confiar en ti, zanahoria?

-Claro, pero no vuelvas a decirme zanahoria, Barbie. –Contestó riendo, me gustaba esa chica, tenía actitud. Era perfecta para mi hermano.

-Unas víboras colgaron mi equipaje en un granero, y tuve la puta idea de subirme a sacarlo. –Resumí, no era necesario decir como había terminado todo, mis heridas lo demostraban.

-¿Por qué te hicieron eso? –preguntó, parecía molesta.

-Yo… Hmm…Bueno. –Dudé. –Me odian, y para colmo el idiota de Emmett se acostó con Irina, la líder de esas víboras.

-¿Emmett? ¿Tu novio? –pregunto haciéndome sonrojar.

-Sí. –solté sin pensar. –Ósea no… o sí. –murmuré dubitativa. –Bueno es que es mi novio de mentira.

-¿Novio de mentira? –levantó una ceja, y sonrió. -¿Estas bromeando?

-No, es un trato que hicimos. –suspiré pesadamente. –Del cual ya me arrepentí.

-Oh, cariño, eso ni tú te lo crees. –Ella sonrió.

…

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi padre estaba demasiado concentrado en agradar a Kate como para siquiera darse cuenta de mis estúpidas heridas de guerra, cosa que agradecí ya que no quería tener que explicar una vez más que no era nada de más.

Ya que en mi habitación estaban Giselle y Pam, no me quedaría otra que dormir en el cuarto de Josh.

Mientras me arreglaba para dormir alguien toco a mi puerta, sin preocuparme de preguntar de quien se trataba, grite que estaba abierto.

-Hola. –Esther entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. –Lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero imagine que no estabas dormida.

-No creo que vaya a dormirme en un buen rato. –respondí dándome de hombros. -¿Paso algo?

-No, es que estaba aburrida. –Bufó. –Jackson está peleándose la computadora con Alex, y esas dos chicas son un dolor en el culo.

-Te entiendo. –sonreí sincera. –No sé cómo aguantaste toda la cena sin golpearlas.

-Tuve que hacerlo, quiero que tu familia me acepte, y no creo que golpeando a las hijas de la novia de tu padre sea la mejor forma de empezar.

-Yo lo hubiese hecho de todas formas. –me di de hombros. Ella rio.

-Si me lo imagino "troublemaker", pero no he venido a hablar de eso. –dijo sentándose en la cama de Josh.

-¿Entonces a que has venido? –pregunte curiosa.

-Es sobre tu novio falso. –ella insistió. –No me entra en la cabeza, ¿Por qué tienes un novio de mentira?

-Porque según Emmett quiere protegerme de las idiotas de la escuela que me llaman fenómeno, o lesbiana. –suspiré pesadamente. –Pero en el fondo también es para ayudarlo a él.

-Ósea que es tu novio de mentiritas para que te dejen de molestar... hum... –Se queda pensando un buen rato.

-Pero ahora otra chica te molesta porque te tiene celos, porque se acostó con él y cree que ustedes son novios. –dijo luego de un rato, yo asentí. - Esas zorras... son un dolor en el hígado.

-Más bien, un grano en el culo. –Hable recordando a Irina y Tania y todas las veces que me habían molestado.

-Ahora, muéstrame a esa tal Irina. –Dijo acercándose a mi computadora. –Tengo que verla.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté sin entender.

-Para saber si deberíamos preocuparnos o no. –Ella habló como si fuese obvio.

-¿Preocuparnos de qué?

-De que pueda robarte a tu novio falso –se dio de hombros, el solo hecho de pensarlo me hizo palidecer.

-Yo…

-¿Te gusta verdad? –preguntó viéndome a los ojos, yo asentí sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Crees que pueda…quitármelo? –cuestioné asustada. Perder a Emmett me hacía sentir horrible.

-Muéstrame a esa chica. –Le enseñé las fotos de Irina, Tanya y Heidi en la computadora, Esther las analizó y luego me miró de pies a cabeza.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba. –ella suspiró. –Irina no es tan guapa, pero Tanya y Heidi lo son.

Casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo al escucharla decir eso, sería tan fácil perder a Emmett por esas mujeres, bastaba que él se cansara de mí.

-Te hace falta un cambio de look. –Dijo viéndome de arriba abajo. –Urgente.

Y quién diría que ese sería el primer strike, de los tres que recibiría en menos de dos días.

-¡Hey! No hay nada de malo con mi ropa. –Reclamé, sabiendo que no valía la pena.

-Yo le regalé esa camiseta a tu hermano. –Ella dijo chasqueando la lengua. –Y esos pantalones son por lo menos dos tallas más grandes.

-Ya basta. –La detuve, no quería seguir escuchando. –Sé que necesito un cambio, pero no quiero. –Suspiré intentando calmarme. –Emmett tendrá que aceptarme tal como soy.

-Si quieres que los demás vean lo guapa que realmente eres…

Me eché a reír, no era necesario que me adulara sabía perfectamente que la palabra guapa no me describía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó molesta.

-Yo no soy guapa. –Dije poniendo los ojos. –Y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-No, con esa actitud. –Hablo levantando una ceja. -Mira, cuando te decidas a cambiar tu aspecto, solo avísame.

-Vale, vale. –Asentí volteándome, mientras se cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

A la mañana siguiente, deje mi cabello suelto y no en una coleta como solía hacerlo, suponiendo que aquello me daba un toque más femenino. Y tenía que admitir que se veía bien.

Mientras desayunaba junto a Alex escuche el coche del orangután parar frente a casa. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, Alex me examino con la mirada y luego dijo algo que me dejo helada.

-¿Qué se traen tú y ese tipo? –preguntó mordiendo una rebanada de su tostada.

-Nada, somos solo amigos. –Dije intentando no sonrojarme.

-¿Ah sí? –levantó una ceja. -¿Sera que puedo confiar en ti?

-Claro que sí, idiota. –respondí molesta. –No es nada, ya te lo dije.

-Bueno, bueno… -él robó mi zumo. –Ve a lavarte los dientes, y no hagas esperar a tu "amigo".

Puse los ojos, y me dispuse a salir de la cocina. Pero mi hermano me detuvo antes.

-Y Rosie… -llamó, haciéndome girar hacia él. –Tenemos mucho que conversar cuando regreses.

Me sonroje, sabiendo que se refería a que me daría una charla sobre Emmett, y salí disparada de ahí no queriendo que mi hermano tuviese más motivos para hacerme avergonzar o para sospechar de mí.

En cuanto me reuní con Emmett, mi traicionero corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, y mi pulsación se aceleró. Me mordí los labios, nerviosa, pues mis pensamientos habían comenzado a vagar por otra dirección, poco inocente. Las ganas de besarlo asaltaban mi cabeza haciéndome olvidar todo pensamiento lógico.

-Hola. –saludé una vez dentro del jeep.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna y tu muñeca? –preguntó preocupado.

-Bien. –suspiré. –Estoy bien.

-Te extrañe… -susurró en mi oído, provocando miles de descargas en mi cuerpo.

-Emmett. –Apenas pronuncie su nombre, sus labios asaltaron los míos.

No encontré la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo, por lo que le permití besarme y deje que sus manos acariciaran mi cabello.

-No podemos seguir con esto… -Comencé pero él me cortó dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo soy el que pone las reglas. –Dijo viéndome serio.

-Pero tú mismo has dicho que… -Recordé, pero fui nuevamente interrumpida.

-Me he arrepentido. –Su mirada era similar a la de un lobo viendo a su presa. –Me encantan tus labios.

-No seas pesado. –Me quejé, avergonzada.

-Es la verdad. –volvió a robarme un beso. -Y lo mejor de todo, es que son míos.

-Emmett. –pedí intentando que me tomara en serio. –Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-Sobre este noviazgo falso. –Señalé. -¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

-Rosalie, te dije que no hicieras preguntas. –puso los ojos. –Esto te beneficia tanto como a mí.

-No es así. –suspiré. –Tengo que saber, que es lo que estas tramando o no voy a seguir ayudándote.

-¿Vas a decirme que los besos no te gustan? –se acercó peligrosamente, pero esta vez fui capaz de alejarme.

-No estamos hablando de eso. –Puse los ojos. -¿Para qué quieres una novia falsa?

-Rosalie, si no me ayudas no seguiré ayudándote con biología. –Amenazó, yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Me estas amenazando? –pregunté incrédula.

-No me queda de otra –se dio de hombros. –No voy a decirte nada, gatita.

Tomo mi barbilla y me besó con furia, dando así por terminada cualquier tipo de conversación.

…

Las clases pasaron rápido, especialmente porque la mayoría las compartía con Jake. Quién después de haber escuchado nuevamente a otro grupo susurrar algo acerca de mi supuesta relación con Emmett Swan, caminaba con el ceño fruncido hacia la cafetería.

-¿Entonces es verdad? –preguntó viéndome serio. –Eres novia del hermano de Bella.

-Shh… -Le hice callar. –Habla más bajo, Jake. –Le pedí al ver que unos profesores que pasaban en ese momento se nos quedaban mirando feo.

-¿Para qué? Si ya todos lo saben. –Se dio de hombros molesto. –No puedo creer que no me lo hubieras dicho. Pensé que éramos mejores amigos.

-Ya déjate de drama –bufé mientras entrabamos en la cafetería. –Si no te conté fue porque todo ha sido muy rápido, no he tenido tiempo.

-Pudiste haber llamado. –Masculló.

-Pareces una chica resentida. –Bromeé agarrando algo para comer.

-¿Cómo querías que me pusiera? –lloriqueó. –Soy el último en enterarme de todo.

-Las cosas no son tan simples como crees. –murmuré.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó curioso.

-Ya te contaré luego. –Dije mordiéndome el labio, primero tendría que consultarlo con el orangután. –Ahora, tenemos que hablar sobre el baile de invierno.

-Supongo que ya no podrás ir. –Habló apenado. –Le preguntaré a alguien más.

-Claro que iré contigo, tonto. –Respondí golpeándole la nuca. –Solo quería preguntarte si tú aun quieres ir.

-Claro. –Dijo emocionado. –Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunte con cautela.

-¿Puedes intentar vestirte como una chica? Al menos por una noche. –Pidió haciéndome recordar la noche anterior. Una descarga de furia se apoderó de mí. _Strike dos._

-Yo me visto como se me da la jodida gana, Jacob Black, y si no te gusta búscate a otra pareja.

-Vale… -Puso las manos en alto, asustado con mi cambio de humor repentino. –No te pongas así.

-Me jode que todos quieran vestirme como a una maldita princesa. –escupí molesta.

-Yo no he dicho eso. –Él puso los ojos. –Solo digo que un vestido y un poco de maquillaje no estaría mal.

Le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio.

-Pero si tu no quieres… -Finalizó.

-No, no quiero. –Di por terminada la conversación.

-Bien. –El suspiró frustrado. –Ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que mi mejor amiga es novia del musculitos de la escuela?

-Emmett no es ningún musculitos. –Le defendí. Jake puso los ojos.

-Como digas. –se hecho una zanahoria baby a la boca. –A lo que voy es… pensé que lo odiabas.

-¿No has escuchado la frase del amor al odio hay un solo paso? –dije sonrojándome.

-Bueno si, pero…

-Pero nada, eso fue lo que paso. –Nuevamente finalicé la conversación, no podía continuar hablando sin preguntarle a Emmett si podía decirle la verdad a Jake.

-Tanya parece muy molesta. –comentó viendo hacia atrás de mí.

-No me lo recuerdes, en el campamento ya tuve suficiente de ella y de su hermana. –recordé, señalando mi escayola. De la cual ya le había comentado durante una de nuestras clases.

-Oh, había olvidado eso. –Hizo una mueca de lastima. –Te compadezco, Rubia.

…

Cuando llegué a casa, Jackson y Esther ya se habían ido a Seattle, desgraciadamente no había sido lo mismo con Kate y sus princesas, que continuaban en mi casa como si fuese de ellas.

-Rosalie, ven aquí. –Mi padre llamó desde el primer piso, por el tono de voz supe que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Baje tan rápido como mi estúpido pie me lo permitió.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté al ver que papá estaba sentado junto a Kate, quien me veía como si fuese algún tipo de trofeo.

-Rosalie, Kate quiere salir con las chicas de compras. –Mi padre dijo, yo lo miré sin entender.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? –cuestioné confusa.

-Creo que sería una buena idea que vayan juntas. –Ofreció, yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te volviste loco? –Me exalté. –Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte con ellas.

-Rosalie, es una buena oportunidad para que se conozcan y…

-Y necesitas ropa nueva. –Dijo la estúpida novia de mi padre. _Strike tres._

-No necesito nada, loca consumista. –Solté viéndola de pies a cabeza. Yo no sabía mucho de marcas pero cada ropa en su conjunto gritaba lujo.

-Rosalie, no seas mal educada. –Mi padre me regañó. –Las chicas dijeron que tu ropa interior no es apropiada para una chica de tu edad y…

Pestañee varias veces al procesar la información, ¿mi ropa interior? ¿Qué sabían ellas de mi ropa interior? A menos que… A menos que ese par de niñas perfectas hubiese metido sus narices donde no debían.

-¿Mi ropa interior? –suspiré intentando calmarme, pero mientras más lo pensaba más ganas de arrancarles sus perfectas cabezas me entraban. -¿Mi ropa interior?

-Esos brasieres deportivos no afirman lo que deben afirmar, cariño. –Kate tuvo el descaro de decirme. Yo la miré con los ojos inyectados en furia.

-¿Por qué no vas y te metes los brasieres por… -Comencé.

-Rosalie, no seas grosera. –mi padre me cortó. –Kate solo quiere ayudarte.

-Está intentando humillarme. –Dije viéndola con odio. –Ella no tiene derecho a entrometerse en mi vida.

-No se está entrometiendo, solo intenta ayudar. –él habló conciliador. –Irán de compras las cuatro, y fin de la discusión.

Bufé y fui hasta el coche de mi padre sin decir ninguna palabra, y así me mantuve durante todo el camino hasta Port Angeles. Cuando papá nos dejó en el centro comercial, por un segundo pensé que se arrepentiría y volvería a buscarme, pero me había equivocado, el muy desgraciado se largó de ahí como si tuviese un maldito cohete en el trasero.

-Victoria Secret. – Giselle grito a mi lado. –Jamás pensé que aquí fuese haber una de estas.

-Genial. –Dije con ironía, ganándome unas cuantas miradas de odio.

-Vamos ahí. –Kate me tomó del brazo. –Rosalie necesita ropa interior.

-No voy a comprar nada ahí. –Chillé viéndolas como si se hubiesen vuelto locas. -Yo no uso esas… cosas.

Giselle y Pam se miraron divertidas, y yo me sonroje sintiéndome pequeña. Afortunadamente eso duro poco tiempo, porque mi león interior no se dejó humillar por mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué demonios se ríen ustedes? –pregunté echando fuego por los ojos.

Ellas me miraron asustadas, probablemente no acostumbradas a que las desafiaran. No respondieron por lo que sonreí, satisfecha.

Las tres entraron prácticamente corriendo a la muy rosada tienda de Victoria Secret, y yo las seguí reticente. Kate me observaba de cerca por lo que era mejor no alejarme, o acabaría armándome problemas con mi padre.

Incluso Pam escogió un conjunto, y la muchacha tenía apenas doce años. La única que salió de la vendita tienda sin nada en las manos fui yo, ya que en cuanto entraron se olvidaron por completo de mí, cosa que agradecí.

-Esta falda combina con tu camiseta lentejuelas. –Pam le dijo a Giselle quien ya tenía unas diez prendas en la mano para probarse.

-Gracias hermanita. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Voy a usarla para conquistar a ya sabes quién.

-Le va a encantar. –Ella sonrió complaciente.

-Claro, de seguro tu chico te pide la falda prestada para un partido de futbol. –Bromee, ¿Cómo demonios podían ser tan superficiales?

-¿Qué sabes tú de chicos? –Giselle me preguntó despectiva. –Nunca has tenido novio.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. –Le dije molesta, ella no tenía ningún derecho a meter sus narices en mi vida.

-Tu padre cree que eres lesbiana. –Pam dijo viéndose las uñas.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre mí, mis ojos comenzaban a arder, un mensaje en mi celular me trajo a la realidad. No lloraría, no frente a ellas.

-No puede estar más equivocado. –suspiré tomando todo el coraje que necesitaba. –Tengo novio, y es muy hombre.

-¿A si? –Giselle rio, como si no me creyera. -¿y se puede saber quién es?

-Emmett Swan. –Sonreí al ver la cara de estúpidas de las dos princesitas.

Al parecer el orangután si tenía razón, y mentir me traería ciertos beneficios… además de los besos.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi Beta Jime Cullen Salvatore, que se ha dado el tiempo de corregir mis horrores ortograficos y uno que otro detallito de la historia.<p>

Gracias todas por sus reviews y sus comentarios en Facebook, sepan que me alegran el dia con cada uno de ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cuentenme que les pareciio...

xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen **EmmettMcCartysAngel


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephanie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 43: A la mierda los príncipes azules.**

No paso mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta que decirle a Giselle que estaba saliendo con Emmett, había sido una enorme cagada. La muy bocazas le fue con el cuento a mi padre y a este le pareció divertido comentarlo a la hora de la cena, cuando Alex estaba presente.

Lo que justifica que ahora me encuentre en una maldita habitación siendo interrogada por tres hombres y una estúpida computadora.

-No puedo creer que nos hayas ocultado algo así, Rosalie Lillian. –Josh me riñó desde la pantalla del computador, yo puse los ojos.

-Esto es ridículo. –Dije viéndolos a todos. –Ya no soy una niña.

-Tienes dieciséis años. –Ethan exclamó.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es este tipo que tienes de novio? –Alex, que se había mantenido callado habló.

-Si… ¿A quién tengo que romperle los dientes? –preguntó Jackson flexionando los músculos.

-A nadie. –Dije viéndolo seria. –Ustedes no van a hacer nada.

-Te equivocas hermanita, nadie se acerca a ti y sale ileso. –Ethan me sorprendió al decir eso, siendo él el más pacífico de los cuatro.

-¿Es el tipo de las mañanas, no? –Alex saltó, haciéndome sonrojar. –Claro ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-¿Quién? –preguntaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo, yo puse los ojos.

-Es Emmett. –Dije queriendo terminar pronto con esa tortura. –Ya lo conocen, es hijo de la esposa del hermano de Charlie. –Expliqué.

-¿Emmett? –Jackson preguntó. – ¿Es enserio?

-Sí. –Respondí molesta con su incredulidad. -¿No me crees suficiente para él?

-No, no, no es eso… -Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –Es que justo ayer he estado tomando unas cervezas con él y no me ha mencionado nada.

-¿Qué? –pregunté extrañada. -¿Tu saliste con Emmett? ¿Por qué? –Interrogué demasiado interesada.

-Parece que alguien esta celosa. –Alex dijo sentándose en el sofá-Tranquila peque, no voy a robarte a tu novio –él rio. –Me lo encontré en el bar y compartimos unas cervezas, eso fue todo.

-¿Qué demonios hacía él en el bar? –Cuestioné molesta, cuando Emmett bebía hacia tonterías como coger con la estúpida de Denali.

–Eres una novia muy controladora, deja al hombre divertirse. –Pestañee varias veces ante su repentino cambio de humor.

-Calla la boca, Alex–le pedí con mi mejor mirada de víbora. –O te aseguro que te divertirás de maravilla con lo que voy a hacerte.

-Calma, hermanita. –Mi hermano levantó las manos en señal de rendición. –Parece que alguien está en aquellos días. –Susurró a Ethan, quien puso los ojos.

-¡Alex! –gruñí. –Cállate de una maldita vez.

-Ustedes dos dejen de pelear. –Josh intervino en la computadora.

-Jackson ¿Qué estaba haciendo Emmett en el bar? –pregunté una vez más.

-No lo sé, Rose –Él dijo con una mueca. –Por favor no le digas que yo te dije que me lo encontré ahí, no quiero quedar como bocazas.

-Demasiado tarde. –Dije caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Ethan preguntó con seriedad. –Aún no hemos terminado.

-Pero…

-Tenemos muchas cosas incomodas y vergonzosas de las que hablar, cielo. –Alex dijo con voz melosa.

-Cállate idiota. –le levanté mi dedo preferido.

-Rose, infelizmente Alex tiene razón. –Jackson dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Aun creo que eres muy joven para esto. –Josh dijo desde la computadora. –Solo tiene dieciséis, pensé que haríamos esto cuando cumpliera los veintiuno.

-Pero resulta que ha encontrado novio antes de eso. –Alex puso los ojos. –No sé cómo, pero lo ha hecho.

Le di una patada en la pantorrilla, ya estaba harta de sus estupideces. Él se limitó a mirarme de mala gana, sabía que no podía golpearme.

-Tendrás que traer a Emmett a cenar, tenemos que hablar con él. –Ethan dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Que sea la próxima semana, haré un viaje a Forks. –Josh anunció haciéndome emocionar.

-Oh, Josh te extraño tanto. –sollocé. Él sonrió desde la pantalla.

-También los extraño, enana. –Dijo suspirando.

-Bueno, basta de cursilería, volvamos a la enana precoz. –Alex interrumpió.

-No puedes quedarte sola en la habitación con él. –Ethan dijo.

-¿Qué tipo de regla es esa? –Alex saltó. –No puedes quedarte sola en ningún tipo de lugar con él, entendiste.

Levanté una ceja incrédula, ¿Cómo demonios pretendían vigilarme?

-Y ¿Cuál de ustedes será mi guardaespaldas? –Pregunté burlona –Debo recordarles que prácticamente vivo sola aquí en Forks.

Los cuatro permanecieron inmóviles por un buen rato, pensando o tal vez simplemente intentando encontrar una solución a su estúpida e incumplible regla.

-La madre de Emmett no nos deja cerrar la puerta cuando estamos juntos. –_Pero él lo hace de todos modos, _pensé. -Aunque no lo crean soy responsable, y no va a pasar nada que yo no quiera que pase entre nosotros.

-¿Qué tu no quieras que pase? –Alex saltó.

-A su edad mis hormonas mandaban en mí. –Jackson agregó.

-Rosalie, eres muy niña para saber qué es lo que quieres. –Ethan argumentó. –El sexo es algo que debe hacerse cuando…

-Dos personas se aman… bla,bla,bla… vamos Ethan ¿no creerás que voy a caer en eso? –Pregunté alzando una ceja. –Ya estoy grandecita, y se lo que pasa a mi alrededor.

-Tú no puedes tener sexo. –Alex apuntó su dedo a mí. –Ni siquiera puedes decir la palabra sexo, hasta que cumplas los treinta.

-Estas siendo ridículo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alex. –Jackson habló. –Rosalie, eres una niña.

-No pueden meterse en mi intimidad. –suspiré. –Yo veré lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer.

Con eso me retire de la sala, increíblemente molesta, no podía creer que mis hermanos quisieran meterse en esa parte de mi vida, no solo era embarazoso era increíblemente irrespetuoso, yo tenía derecho a decidir qué hacer o no con mi cuerpo.

….

A horas del estúpido baile de invierno, las chicas en el instituto lo único que hacían era hablar de la dichosa noche como si se tratase de una maldita entrega a los Oscar.

¿Qué vestido usará Alice? ¿A quién crees que llevará Edward Cullen este año? Murmullos que se escuchaban en los pasillos, en el baño de chicas, en el salón, en fin en todos lados.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos. -Fui consciente de que movían la silla junto a mí.

-Dinero perdido–me di de hombros. –Ese estúpido baile, y lo que provoca en las personas.

-Las luces y el maquillaje suelen producir ese efecto en la gente. –Emmett dijo pensativo.

-Recuérdame nunca usar maquillaje. –Suspiré cansada amarrándome el pelo en una coleta, él tomó mi mano impidiéndomelo.

-Lo haré, me gusta cómo eres. –Sonrió. –Pero déjate el cabello suelto.

Hice una mueca, pensando si hacerle caso o no. Opte por dejarlo como estaba era mucho más fácil que iniciar una discusión con el orangután.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté señalando mi cabello. -¿Qué tal esta ahora?

Él no dijo nada, simplemente acerco sus labios a los míos y me besó, un beso dulce y prolongado, dejándome saber que mi cabello estaba perfectamente bien.

-Señorita Hale, señor McCarthy... –El insoportable Turner, que venía entrando al salón se aclaró la garganta. –Vamos a comenzar la clase.

Luego de intentar prestar atención a un video de la filosofía de la vida, me dedique a hacer bosquejos en mi cuaderno, hasta que recordé que tenía que hablar con Emmett algo importante.

-Mis hermanos creen que estamos saliendo. –Susurre muy bajito. –Fue un puto error, lo siento.

-Pues yo no– murmuro de regreso. –Tú eras la que quería mantenerlo en secreto, ahora no tengo por qué contenerme.

-No seas idiota–le golpee disimuladamente–además eres mi novio de mentira.

-Con ciertas atribuciones –levantó una ceja, y mostro sus irresistibles hoyuelos.

-Ciertas atribuciones tendrán que parar. –Dije molesta. –Emmett, Turner nos está mirando.

-Que mire, poco me importa. –Recorriendo mi pierna con una de sus manos.

-Ya para, nos van a expulsar por conducta inapropiada. –Hablé asustada golpeándole la mano.

-Señorita Hale, ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con sus compañeros? –preguntó Turner.

-Yo…uhm…Lo siento profesor. –Me disculpe avergonzada. –No ocurrirá otra vez.

-Puede seguir platicando con su novio después de mi clase. –Turner dijo antes de voltearse y volver a dar inicio al puto video.

Me gire hacia Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, él muy cojonudo tenía una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-Ves lo que provocaste. –Le reñí.

-Me encanta hacerte enojar–admitió guiñándome un ojo para luego voltearse y concentrarse en el maldito video.

Yo bufe ante su descaro, ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido? Y lo peor era ¿Cómo podía gustarme tanto esa forma de ser tan descarada y sin vergüenza?

-Señorita Hale… -llamó Turner mi nombre una vez más, yo puse los ojos, esta vez no estaba haciendo nada. -¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?

-Lo siento, no he prestado atención. –admití avergonzada.

-¿Cuál es su filosofía de vida? –preguntó el tipo, haciéndome observarlo como si me estuviese preguntando una maldita ecuación matemática.

-Yo… uhm… -¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía responder? Miré a Emmett en busca de ayuda pero él se limitó a observarme divertido.

-Si prestara atención en mi clase sabría la respuesta. –Turner respondió molesto.

El resto de la clase pasó lento, pero al menos Turner no volvió a llamarme la atención. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las provocaciones del orangután, lo que desgraciadamente no dio resultado ya que finalmente termine cayendo en sus malditas redes de seducción. _Estúpidos hoyuelos._

…

-Tienes que ir bien vestida Rose, o seremos el hazme reír. –Mi mejor amigo dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa.

-Ya somos el hazme reír, Jake. –Le recordé, a lo que él bufó.

-Vamos Rosalie, hazlo por mí. –Puso su mejor cara de gatito de Shrek.

-Está bien, pero será solo una noche. –Acepte a regañadientes. –Y me deberás mucho después de esto.

-Genial, muchas, muchas gracias. –salto y me abrazó. –Eres la mejor amiga del mundo ¿lo sabias?

-No lo dices muy a menudo. –Bromee.

-Pues debería. –El paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. –Te debo muchas, Rosie.

Yo asentí concordando con él, el solo hecho de que accediera ir al estúpido baile de invierno había sido para ayudarlo.

Caminamos entre bromas hasta mi casa, Jake almorzaría conmigo y luego me acompañaría a buscar un vestido a alguna tiendecilla del pueblo. Quería asegurarse de que fuese a cumplir mi promesa de verme bien para el baile.

-Rosalie. –Jackson llamó, yo corrí a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –pregunte emocionada. –Pensé que llegarías a la noche.

-A Esther no le gusta viajar de noche. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me separé de él y luego fui a saludar a la pelirroja que me miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-He oído que tienes novio. –Ella dijo en cuanto me vio, yo chasquee la lengua.

-Oh, calla… ¿Qué tal han estado? –salude a mi nueva amiga.

-Bastante bien… Rose que mal educada eres. –Esther habló divertida. – ¿No vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Jake esperaba en la puerta con timidez, lo que me hizo gracia, ya que nunca le había visto así.

-No es necesario. –Me di de hombros. –Él es de la familia, solo se está comportando como un idiota.

-Rose… -Esther me reprendió.

-Está bien. –Gruñí. –Esther este es Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Jake ella es Esther la novia de Jackson.

Ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa, y yo me dispuse a ir a la cocina, de dónde provenía un maravilloso aroma.

-Muero de hambre… ¿Qué es esto? –pregunté revolviendo la olla.

-Raviolis. –Esther habló desde la sala. –Y aléjate de ahí, si quieres comer.

-Si señora. –Obedecí de inmediato.

Fui a la sala recordando que tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Esther, quien conversaba animada con Jake y Jackson.

-Esther, necesito hablar contigo. –dije algo avergonzada.

-Vaya, parece importante. –Jackson observó curioso. –Algo me dice que nosotros no estamos invitados, Jake.

-Es una conversación de mujeres, Jackson. –Esther le beso la mejilla poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta mí. –Es mejor que vayamos arriba, así evitamos curiosos.

Yo asentí totalmente de acuerdo, no quería que mi hermano y Jacob escuchasen lo que tenía que hablar con Esther. Ella era la única que sabía que Emmett no era en realidad mi novio.

-Escúpelo Rubia. –Esther habló sentándose en mi cama.

-Jackson mencionó que ustedes encontraron a Emmett en el bar el otro día. –Comencé nerviosa. -¿Les ha dicho que hacía ahí?

-¡Rosalie! –me regañó. – ¿Ni siquiera es tu novio de verdad y ya lo estas controlando?

-No, no es eso. –Salté intentando defenderme, avergonzada. - ¿Estaba triste, feliz, molesto?

-No lo sé. –Ella frunció el ceño. –Ahora que lo mencionas si parecía molesto por algo, pero cuando nos acercamos supo disfrazarlo bastante bien.

-Vaya… -Suspiré sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

Emmett me estaba ocultando algo. Él tenía problemas, algún tipo de problema que lo hacía querer ahogarse en la bebida cada vez que salía a flote. ¿Por qué no confiaba en mí lo suficiente para contármelo? ¿Por qué siempre era yo quien tenía que confesarse?

-¿Pasa algo? –Esther preguntó notoriamente preocupada. –Rosalie…

-No, no es nada. –Suspiré nuevamente, harta de la falta de confianza de Emmett.

-¿Han peleado? –Ella preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-No... el día en que no nos peleemos será cuando algo ande mal. –Dije riendo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices. –ella rio. –Jacob ha mencionado algo sobre el baile de invierno y tu vestido.

-Es un bocazas. –Reclamé. –No puedo dejarlo un minuto solo que ya abre la boca.

-Como sea, ¿Por qué no dejamos que los muchachos disfruten su partido de futbol y nosotras salimos de compras?

-No, de ninguna manera. –Sabía que si salía con Esther terminaría haciéndome un cambio de imagen completo, y yo no quería eso.

-Por favor… -Puso esos malditos ojos de gato de Shrek, que te hacen sentir como la mierda si le niegas algo a la persona que los pone.

-Está bien, pero solo compraremos el vestido. –Dije dando por finalizada la conversación.

…

Esther me arrastró por cada maldita tienda del centro comercial de Port Angels. Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a una: _Victoria`s Secret_, quise salir corriendo, pero ella fue más rápida, me agarró del brazo y literalmente me arrastró dentro de la tienda.

-Dijimos que solo el vestido. –Le recordé de mala gana.

-No tienes ropa interior adecuada para usarla con un vestido. –Ella me aclaró, y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté desviando la mirada de las pecaminosas prendas que colgaban en los mostradores.

-Me lo imagine. –Ella se dio de hombros. –Ahora dime que talla eres.

Me sonroje hasta la raíz del cabello, era vergonzoso no tener idea de mi propia talla de brasier.

-No lo sé. –Respondí avergonzada.

Ella me observó sorprendida, para luego sonreír amistosamente.

-No hay problema, hay muchas chicas que no saben su talla de brasier. –Tomó uno del mostrador. –Intenta con este.

-No voy a ponerme eso. –Dije viendo la pieza que era prácticamente transparente.

-¿Por qué no? Es precioso. –Examinó el brasier con ojo crítico. –Ya quisiera yo tener tu cuerpo para poder usar uno así.

-Pero es transparente. –Hablé un poco más alto de lo normal, haciendo que una señora algo pasada en años nos mirara feo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca al imaginarme a la mujer en una de esas prendas tan provocativas.

-No es transparente, es azul. –Esther dijo con impaciencia. –Ve a probártelo.

-No–me crucé de brazos.

-No seas infantil, solo quiero saber cómo te queda. –Ella continuó discutiendo.

-Mi ropa interior está bien, solo necesito un estúpido vestido. –Grité, la mujer volvió a mirarme feo yo le mostré mi dedo preferido.

-¡Rosalie! –Esther llamó mi atención. –Lo siento, es que no está domesticada. –Ella se disculpó con la señora que nos observaba indignada.

-No voy a usar ropa interior de prostituta. –Dije decidida.

-No es de prostituta, es linda. –Ella intentaba hacerme entrar en razón. –Además, no querrás que Emmett vea ese brasier deportivo que vas trayendo ¿no?

Mis mejillas se coloraron enseguida. Pensar en Emmett y yo en esa situación, provocaba sensaciones tan desconocidas en mi cuerpo.

-Él no verá mi brasier, nunca. –Dije no muy convencida.

-Oh, Rosalie… -Ella negó con la cabeza. –Nunca digas nunca.

…

Regresamos a casa luego de horas de haber recorrido el maldito centro comercial, los pies me dolían como el infierno, y para colmo la desquiciada de Esther quería que usara esas armas mortales que ella llamaba de tacones.

-Jacob dijo que pasaría a las ocho. –Ella dijo viendo la hora en su celular. –Eso nos deja menos de tres horas para arreglarte.

-¿No es eso suficiente? –pregunté extrañada, normalmente no demoraba más de diez minutos en vestirme y cepillarme el cabello.

-Tenemos que vestirte, hacer tu cabello, maquillarte, y enseñarte a caminar en tacones. –Ella se desesperó, yo puse los ojos.

-Vale, ya entendí. –Me di de hombros. –Soy un caso perdido.

-No un caso perdido. –Esther sonrió sentándose a mi lado. –Pero uno muy difícil.

Miré de reojo el vestido que reposaba colgado en mi armario, era bonito, tenía que admitirlo. Cuando me vi en el espejo en la tienda, por un momento me había sentido especial, como una verdadera princesa. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos ridículos de mi cabeza.

-Ve a bañarte. –Esther ordenó poniéndose de pie. –Y no demores, tienes diez minutos.

Tome baño en tiempo record, Esther me esperaba en el cuarto con la ropa tendida en la cama. Yo me avergoncé al verla ahí, no quería cambiarme frente a ella.

-Vale, ya puedes irte. –Le dije intentando no sonar muy grosera.

-Y arriesgarme a que me hagas trampa y te pongas otra cosa. –Ella se indignó. –Claro que no, vístete yo me volteó.

-Pero…

-Oh, vamos Rosalie. –Ella se exasperó. –Ambas somos mujeres, no pasa nada.

-No voy a usar eso. –Dije, al ver la ropa interior que habíamos comprado luego de una ardua discusión en _Victoria`s Secret._

-Lo que no vas a hacer es usar ese vestido con ese brasier deportivo. –Ella puso sus brazos como jarra, desafiante. –Entonces elige, o vas con el lindo brasier de _Victoria`s Secret _o simplemente no llevas nada encima.

-¿Nada? –Abrí los ojos sorprendida, se había vuelto loca. No andaría por ahí con mis intimidades sueltas.

-Rosalie, estoy esperando. –Ella golpeteo su pie ansiosa. -¿Ya decidiste?

-Está bien, iré con el brasier de zorrita. –Me rendí sabiendo que no tenía opción.

Luego de muchas discusiones con Esther finalmente estuve lista, solo faltaba aprender a caminar en esas armas mortales, y solo tenía media hora para hacerlo. El idiota de Jacob no podría separarse de mí en ningún momento, o las posibilidades de que acabara la noche en el suelo y con algún tipo de lesión serian demasiado altas.

-Gracias a Dios que te sacaron las vendas del pie antes de tiempo. –Esther dijo analizándome con la mirada.

-Algo me dice que prefiero mis vendas a esas cosas. –Lloriquee.

-No seas nena, todas las mujeres los usamos. –Ella sonrió complacida con su discurso, yo puse los ojos.

-Usare mis tenis, son cómodos y no voy a matarme al primer paso. –Dije dando por terminada la conversación.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Ella agarró mis tenis y los arrojó lejos. –Ahora ponte los benditos zapatos.

-Eres una dictadora ¿lo sabias? –Gruñí calzándome los tacones, que me hacían parecer un dinosaurio bebe.

-Tendremos que practicar más esos pasos. –Esther se mordió el labio, preocupada, una vez que me vio tropezarme con la nada.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Practicaremos hasta que Jacob llegue. –ella suspiró.

Y así lo hicimos, no sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos practicando, pero mis pies dolían de tanto subir y bajar escaleras en esos estúpidos zapatos en punta. Y Jacob no llegaba. Está bien que no fuéramos los ejemplos de la puntualidad pero él ya estaba atrasado más de una hora. Lo había llamado tres veces y no atendía, los mensajes tampoco me los había respondido. No podía creer que mi mejor amigo me hubiese dejado plantada.

Bajé las escaleras molesta, dispuesta a ir a la sala a pedirle a Esther que me ayudara a quitarme todo el maquillaje y a deshacer el estúpido peinado.

-¡Mierda! –Jackson exclamó al verme entrar. -¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita?

-No seas idiota, no estoy para bromas. –Espeté. –Jake, me ha dejado plantada. –Hablé decepcionada sentándome junto a él.

-Voy a matarlo. –Este rugió, haciéndome poner los ojos ante su penosa actitud de macho.

-No es para tanto, de seguro le ha pasado algo. –Quise pensar. –El problema es que no devuelve mis llamados. –Suspiré cansada.

-Tal vez solo este atrasado. –Esther intentaba hacerme razonar. –En nuestra primera cita, tu hermano demoro dos horas en ir a buscarme.

-Te dije que había tráfico. –Este se disculpó.

-No vamos a hablar sobre eso ahora. –Ella frunció el ceño. Haciéndome reír.

-Será mejor que me cambie de ropa. –Dije luego de pensarlo un rato. –No tiene caso que siga esperando. –Estaba algo decepcionada, algo en mi interior me decía que el baile de invierno no era tan estúpido después de todo.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Esther saltó. –Espera un poco más, Jacob solo debe estar atrasado.

Y antes de que tuviese tiempo de responderle, el timbre tocó, haciéndome saltar del sofá. Jackson se puso de pie con su mejor cara de voy-a-matarte-por-hacer-esperar-a-mi-hermana. Arreglé mi vestido una vez más, y caminé con dificultad hasta la puerta.

-¿Emmett? –Pregunté demasiado sorprendida al verlo ahí parado sonriendo y enseñándome esos magníficos hoyuelos.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Me analizó con la mirada, deteniéndola más tiempo de lo considerado educado, en mis pequeños pechos. –Estas deliciosa. –Susurró en mi oído provocando una descarga eléctrica en mi espalda.

-No seas pervertido. –Le reproché. Él lejos de escucharme se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios.

-Jackson, ¿Qué tal? –Saludó como si nada una vez que nos hubimos separado.

-Emmett. –Saludó mi hermano serio. -No esperaba verte por aquí hoy.

-¿Por qué no? –Este se hizo el dolido. –Cualquier día es bueno para visitar a mi novia.

-Porque hoy es el baile, y yo voy con Jake. –Expliqué intentando hacer que se fuera. –Quien llegará en cualquier momento.

-Lo dudo mucho, gatita. –Susurró eso último para mí. –Jacob no vendrá, esta con Bella. –Dijo serio.

-¿Qué? –Salté furiosa. –No te creo, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Rose… -Mi hermano intentó calmarme.

-Este debe ser otro de tus trucos. –Miré feo a Emmett. –Te estas inventando esto para que vaya contigo a quien sabe dónde.

-¿Me crees capaz de algo así? –este preguntó entre molesto y divertido.

-Te creo capaz de eso y de mucho más. –Le desafié.

-Entonces súbete al jeep, ya nos vamos. –Este ordenó viéndome serio.

-No me des órdenes. –Dije molesta. –No voy a ninguna parte contigo.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes? –Jackson preguntó sorprendido.

-No quieres saberlo, hermanito. –Suspiré cansada. –Emmett, no voy a salir así.

-No tengo tiempo, Rosalie. –Este dijo con impaciencia. –Cámbiate de zapatos, pero no el vestido.

-Tu no me dices que hacer. –Le reté.

-No me hagas cargarte al jeep. –Amenazó, Jackson rio pensando que no lo decía en serio.

–Está bien, por lo menos me dejas sacarme estas armas mortales.

Fui a mi cuarto por mis tenis preferidos, sabía que Esther me seguía muy de cerca, seguro quería hablar conmigo sobre lo que estaba pasando o tal vez solo para echarme la lata sobre los zapatos.

-Rosalie, ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Ella me observaba divertida. – ¿No iras al baile?

-Algo me dice que no. –Susurré buscando mis tenis.

-¿Y adonde te llevará? –Preguntó curiosa, yo me di de hombros.

-No lo sé. –Salté al encontrarlos bajo la cama, probablemente Esther los había escondido ahí. –No me ha dicho nada.

Baje las escaleras con Esther pisándome los talones, ella estaba preocupada probablemente no quería que ensuciara el vestido nuevo.

-¿Ya estas lista? –El orangután preguntó desde la puerta.

-Lo estoy, preferiría ir con algo más cómodo pero tú has dicho…

-Que no hay tiempo. –El termino la frase por mí.

Mire de reojo a Jackson quien parecía tranquilo, lo que me sorprendió. Yo esperaba encontrármelo teniendo algún tipo de reacción exagerada, pero no había ninguna señal de incomodidad, de hecho parecía bastante relajado con la situación.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Rosalie. –Emmett me indicó la puerta.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me despedí de mi hermano y mi cuñada aun algo extrañada con la actitud de Jackson.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Jackson? –pregunté una vez estuvimos solos en el jeep.

-No voy a decírtelo. –Sonrió con complicidad, yo bufé molesta.

-Vale, no me lo digas. –puse los ojos. –Al menos dime a donde me llevas.

-No, eso tampoco. –Me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa? –Cuestioné intentando sacarle información.

-Quería estar contigo a solas. –Se dio de hombros. – ¿Ya te dije lo deseable que te ves en ese vestido, gatita?

-No me llames gatita. –Conseguí decir mientras desviaba mi mirada de sus ojos, estaba completamente sonrojada.

El rio volviendo su atención al camino. Yo me relaje un poco más y me concentre en la música, estaban tocando una canción de Pink Floyd, no pude evitar cantar el coro.

-Cuando creo que no puedes gustarme más, haces algo que me sorprende. –El comentó haciéndome volverme hacía él.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté sorprendida por su comentario.

-Pink Floyd. –Murmuró. –Me encantas Rosalie Hale ¿lo sabias?

Pestañee varias veces sin saber que decir, apenas fui consciente de que Emmett estacionó el coche en la Push.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Me bajé del jeep sin esperar a que él me abriera la puerta. Tenía que escapar de su mirada.

-Tengo ganas de darme un baño. –Dijo como si nada, yo lo mire como al loco que era.

-¿Estas enfermo de la cabeza? –Salté. –Es casi medianoche, vas a pegar un resfriado.

-Vamos a pegar un resfriado, tú vienes conmigo. –Sonrió, esa sonrisa pícara que conseguía dejarme sin aliento en menos de un segundo.

-Ni en sueños. –Me crucé de brazos. –No voy a arruinar mi vestido, solo porque a ti se te da la gana.

-Entonces empieza a quitártelo, porque vas a entrar con él o sin él. –Sonrió de lado y me dio la espalda caminando hacia la playa.

Vi sorprendida como se quitaba su camiseta y luego sin ningún pudor como hacía lo mismo con los pantalones, arrojando la ropa en la arena y quedando nada más en ropa interior. Mis mejillas ardían como nunca, y yo por más que lo intentase no podía desviar la mirada de su perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirándome o vas a entrar? –preguntó desde dentro del mar.

-No voy a desnudarme frente a ti. –grite de regreso.

-¿Tienes miedo? –me desafío.

Yo bufé sabiendo que estaba haciendo una estupidez, pero a mí nadie me desafiaba, mucho menos él. Espere a que se volteara para quitarme el vestido, caminé rápidamente en dirección al mar.

Emmett se volteó, nuestros ojos se encontraron y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo como había pasado momentos antes, su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

Cuando entre al frio mar, la piel se me erizó y sentí el común cosquilleo del frio en mis pies, fui adentrándome para que el agua quedara a la altura de mi cintura.

Estaba nerviosa, debía reconocerlo, supongo que esta era la experiencia más sensual que había vivido hasta ahora. Emmett se acercó a mí de repente y removió un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, yo intenté taparme un poco con las manos pues me sentía expuesta, lo aparte con las manos pero fue imposible. Sin dejarme tiempo para reaccionar me agarró de la cintura y me besó, un beso dulce y lento que poco a poco fue volviéndose más apasionado y desesperado.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire el no quito las manos de mi cintura, atrayendo cada vez más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo.

-Estás tan guapa. –Susurró en mi oído. Provocando sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas en mi cuerpo.

Emmett besó mi cuello y bajo sus manos por mis caderas para luego pasarlas por mis muslos y levantarme, enrede mis piernas en su cintura y continuamos besándonos, un beso apasionado y cada vez más sugerente. Sentí las manos de Emmett recorriendo los broches de mi brasier, no quería parar pero debíamos hacerlo.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos. –Dije nerviosa y retomando el aire, no podía seguir con eso.

-¿Por qué? –Su mirada penetrante me hizo temblar. –Rosalie, me gustas, me gustas mucho.

-Yo no soy así, Emmett. –susurré. -Aun no estoy preparada.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. –Él me sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa. –He sido un idiota, con todo esto del noviazgo falso.

-Eso tiene que terminar. –Murmuré. –No, no me hace bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –él sonrió de lado. –De ahora en adelante somos novios, de verdad.

-No estoy jugando. –Dije molesta, yo realmente estaba queriendo dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros. Me estaba enamorando de Emmett, y él solo me quería para pasar el rato.

-Yo tampoco. –Estaba serio. –Rose, no te estoy preguntando.

-¿Estas obligándome a ser tu novia? –pregunté incrédula.

-Sí, te quiero y sé que tú me quieres. –Habló viéndome a los ojos. –No hay nada que preguntar.

-Estás loco. –Sonreí y por primera vez fui yo quien lo besó primero.

-Pero te encanto. –Se separó de mí para mirarme con esa sonrisa de hoyuelos que tanto me gustaba.

-Ya quisieras. –Reí, chapoteándolo en la cara.

Miré a Emmett de reojo y pensé en la extraña pareja que hacíamos, él con sus estúpidos y repentinos cambios de humor y yo con mi forma de ser tan diferente de las otras chicas. Pero ¿Quién quería un príncipe azul en blanca armadura y en un estúpido pony? Yo no, a la mierda los príncipes azules, yo prefería mil veces a mi orangután.

* * *

><p>Hola... espero les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi y a Paula quien me ha ayudado muchísimo! muchas gracias nena, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado.<p>

Gracias a mi Beta Jime Cullen salvatore, quien se da el tiempo de corregir todos mis horrores ortográficos, En serio chica muchísimas gracias. jaja

Y muchas gracias a ustedes por sus lindos Reviews...

Bueno les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en facebook para ver los adelantos, fotos de la historia, y preguntarme lo que quieran.

solo busquen a Emmett McCartys angel

xoxo

Emmett McCartys angel ** Rosalie Hale de Cullen.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephanie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 44: Deliciosa.**

Desperté agitado una vez más, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, reviviendo las sensaciones de aquella fatídica noche. El sonido de sirenas de policía, que no están ahí, bombardean mis oídos, provocándome una jaqueca. A veces siento que las pesadillas, y los malditos efectos de estas van a terminar por volverme loco, de todas maneras no puedo culparlas, me lo merezco.

Mi celular se burla de mí anunciando que no son más de las tres de la mañana. Veo en mi lista de contactos a mi _"gatita", _y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar su rostro al escuchar el nuevo apodo. Tuve que contenerme para no enviarle un mensaje y despertarla, solo para saber que ella estaba despierta al igual que yo. Eso sería egoísta, me reproche. _Pero el amor, es egoísta a veces._

Era increíble lo profundo que esa niñita insoportable me había llegado, ahora todos mis pensamientos terminaban en ella. Decir que no estaba asustado seria mentir, también mentiría si dijese que temía no ser correspondido, sabía que era correspondido, Rosalie me quería de la misma forma en que yo la quería a ella. No, mi miedo era otro. Era miedo de perderla, de que mi pasado la alejara de mí, eso sería algo que no soportaría.

La noche pasó, lenta y demasiados pensamientos turbios tuvieron lugar en mi cabeza, por lo que mi mañana ya comenzaba con el pie izquierdo.

-Hijo, ¿No has dormido bien? –Mamá preguntó al verme entrar a la cocina. –Pareces cansado.

-He tenido una mala noche. –Murmuré tomando una rebanada de pan.

-Otra mala noche querrás decir. –Bella dijo viéndome seria. –Las cosas no pueden seguir así Emm, necesitas ver a un especialista.

-No estoy para sermones, Bells. –Serví algo de zumo de naranja en mi vaso. –Les he dicho miles de veces que no necesito ningún loquero.

-Emmett… -Mamá intentó tomar una de mis manos pero yo me aparté.

-Me voy al instituto. –suspiré. –Nos vemos más tarde.

…

Cuando regresé del instituto ni mi madre ni Bella estaban en casa, lo que me dio oportunidad para relajarme un poco. No tenía ganas de discutir sobre mis noches de insomnio con nadie, a pesar de saber que ya me estaban pasando la cuenta.

Fui a mi habitación para intentar tomar una siesta, realmente me hacía falta reponer algo del sueño perdido gracias a las pesadillas.

Desperté varias horas más tarde, con un portazo proveniente del cuarto de al lado, el de Bella. Aun medio dormido, fui a ver que sucedía. Mi hermana lloraba desde su cama con la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Qué ha pasado Bells? –pregunte acercándome a ella con cuidado.

-Edward no vendrá. –sollozó. –Acaba de mandarme un mensaje.

La rabia comenzó a crecer en mi interior, nadie le hacía daño a mi hermana, mucho menos un idiota hijito de papá. Ya se las vería conmigo.

-Voy a matarlo. –murmuré más para mí que para ella.

-No… no quiero que hagas nada. –Ella posó su mano en mi brazo. –Puedo cuidarme sola.

-Mírate Bells, no quiero que nadie te haga llorar. –Dije viéndola preocupado.

-Estoy llorando porque he sido una idiota, no debí creerle. –suspiró. –Nunca debí haber aceptado ir a ese estúpido baile.

Hice una mueca, sabía que en el fondo Bella si quería ir a ese baile.

-Podemos ir juntos si quieres. –Ofrecí esperando hacerla sonreír.

-No, no iré. –Ella suspiró. –No seré la patética chiquilla que va al baile con su hermano mayor.

-Como quieras. –Exhalé. –Cualquier cosa, estaré aquí al lado.

-Lo sé, Emm. –Ella besó mi mejilla. –Te quiero, hermano.

Sonreí ante su gesto, Bella no era del tipo de personas que demostraba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.

-También yo.

Regresé a mi habitación a ver televisión, no mucho rato después tocó la campanilla de casa. Como mamá y Phil no estaban en casa, fui a atender la puerta, me sorprendí al encontrarme a Alice Cullen viéndome asustada.

-Ho…Hola Emmett –Ella saludó con una timidez extraña en ella. -¿Esta Bella?

-No creo que quiera verte en este momento Alice. –dije recordando que Edward era su hermano.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver. –ella soltó desesperada. –Edward es un idiota, no sé qué le ha pasado.

-Eso tienes que explicárselo a ella. –hablé serio.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó ansiosa.

-Está en su cuarto. –La deje pasar, supongo que verla tan desesperada por recuperar la amistad de mi hermana me hizo sentir algo de simpatía por ella.

…

Dos horas, un par de cervezas y un juego de futbol americano después, la campanilla volvió a tocar, esta vez sí me sorprendí al ver quien esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

-¿Jacob? –pregunté asombrado al encontrármelo ahí, cuando se suponía que debía estar con Rosalie en ese preciso momento.

-Uh… Hola Emmett. –Él saludó algo intimidado con mi presencia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –el muchacho sonrió con cara de enamorado al escuchar mi pregunta.

-Bella, me ha llamado. –continuaba sonriendo. –Iremos juntos al baile.

Y eso bastó para que me asaltaran las dudas ¿Qué pasaría con mi pequeño demonio?

-¿Qué hay de Rose? –Cuestioné demasiado molesto como para ocultarlo.

La cara de Jacob era un poema, al parecer el muy hijo de puta se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

-Mierda… mierda, mierda. –murmuró tirándose los cabellos. –Rosalie va a matarme, se suponía que pasaría a buscarla hace una hora.

-Eres un imbécil. –escupí con rabia. –No te molestes en avisarla ahora, no tiene caso.

-¿Qué? –preguntó exaltado. -pero ella aún debe estar esperándome.

-iré yo. –lo miré a los ojos, no dejándole lugar a replicas.

Me retiré de ahí dejando a Jacob en la puerta, dispuesto a preparar las cosas para la noche. Si bien todo había sido muy repentino, ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer para impresionar a mi pequeño demonio rubio.

Conduje hasta su casa con decisión, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estaba en ese momento. Rosalie sería mi novia al terminar el día, de eso no había duda.

Toqué la campanilla y esperé, me sorprendí al ver a mi pequeña rebelde con un vestido y maquillaje. El vestido le quedaba de maravilla, acentuaba cada una de sus maravillosas curvas dando lugar a pensamientos para nada inocentes.

-¿Emmett? –Ella me vio sorprendida.

-¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunté, sin dejar de mirarla y deteniéndome más tiempo del considerado educado en su escote. –Estás deliciosa. –Susurre para provocarla.

Al poco rato su hermano y la novia de este llegaron, no tardaron en hacerme preguntas sobre Jacob y que había pasado con él. Rosalie demoró en creerme, como siempre desconfió de mí.

Cuando Jackson y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, supe que se vendría una conversación un tanto incomoda. Después de todo, el tipo no solo se acababa de enterar que su hermanita tenía novio, sino que además yo planeaba llevármela a un lugar secreto.

-Debo decir que me sorprendí al saber que tú eras el novio de Rosalie. –Jackson comenzó, yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté curioso.

-Porque pensé que sería algún chiquillo idiota al que fuese fácil intimidar. –Se dio de hombros. –Algo me dice que mis hermanos y yo tendremos más problemas de los que creíamos.

-No hay necesidad de intimidación. –Sonreí de lado. –Cuidaré de Rosalie, lo prometo.

-Emmett, Rose aun es una niña para algunas cosas. –Jackson explicó algo avergonzado.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero eso no era algo que yo fuese a andar por ahí comentando con su hermano.

-Eso es algo entre ella y yo. –Dije cortante.

Jackson bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarla? –Preguntó serio.

-Cenaremos en Port Angeles. –mentí rápidamente.

-No quiero que lleguen después de la medianoche. –Advirtió con los brazos cruzados.

-No puedo prometer nada. –No estaba en mis planes regresarla a su casa hasta el otro día, por lo que volví a mentir. –A Renee le encantaría ver a Rose, por lo que pensaba llevarla a casa luego de nuestra cena.

-Cenen rápido. –Jackson dijo como si nada. –No quiero que Rose ande por ahí en la madrugada.

-Jackson, puedes confiar en mí. –Exhalé cansado. –Mientras Rosalie este conmigo no dejaré que nada le pasé. –Me sentí mal al decir eso, después de todo, yo era el mayor peligro al que la pequeña demonio podía enfrentarse.

-Sé que eres un buen tipo Emmett. –Jackson se relajó. –Pero es de Rosalie de quien estamos hablando.

-la amo. –confesé de repente. Tal vez escuchar su nombre me había dado fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta.

-Supongo que eso será suficiente, por ahora. –Dijo con una sonrisa amable al momento que ambas mujeres bajaban las escaleras.

…

Seguimos unos cuantos minutos más en el agua, hasta que ambos comenzamos a tener frío.

-Hace un frio de puta madre. –Mi pequeña demonio reclamó, yo sonreí ante su sutileza.

-¿quieres salir? –Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero prométeme que no vas a mirar. –se escupió la mano y me la tendió. -¿Trato?

-Que linda. –Dije con sarcasmo. –Mi novia es una salvaje.

-Nadie te ha obligado a nada. –Ella dijo molesta caminando hacia fuera del agua. –Todavía puedes echarte para atrás y seguiremos siendo amigos, o lo que sea.

-No tienes tanta suerte. –Nunca me arrepentiría de pedirle que fuese mi novia.

-¡Ay! –chilló cuando llegó a la orilla. –Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunté acercándome a ella lo más rápido que pude.

-no es nada. –ella me miró con los ojos llorosos. –Creo que me he clavado alguna cosa en el pie.

-¿Por qué no miras donde caminas? –le regañé preocupado.

-porque estaba discutiendo contigo. –Ella respondió molesta.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo. –La cargué. –Nunca te fijas por donde caminas.

-Puedo caminar sola, es solo un corte. –Ella dijo sin mirarme.

-No… -La corté. –No voy a dejar que andes por ahí y que te vuelva a pasar algo.

-Oh por favor, no soy tan torpe. –Ella reclamó.

-Déjame cuidarte, pequeña. –Le besé la frente, logrando hacer que se relajara un poco.

La cargue, sintiendo su maravilloso cuerpo pegado al mío, tentándome.

-Quédate aquí. –Pedí dejándola sobre una roca, cerca de donde habíamos dejado nuestras ropas, antes de ir por unas toallas al Jeep.

-Piensas en todo ¿no? –ella levantó una ceja al verme regresar con las cosas.

-Claro. –Dije con una sonrisa convencida. –Soy el mejor.

-Eres demasiado convencido. –Ella hizo una mueca.

-Sé que te encanto así. –la besé rápidamente.

-Convencido… -Ella cantó, yo solo reí.

-Será mejor que veamos ese pie. –Me acerqué a ella para revisarla.

-Es solo un corte, Emm. –ella reclamó.

Tomé su pie con delicadeza para cerciorarme de que fuera verdad y que no pasara de un corte superficial. Y así era, probablemente solo había pisado una piedra demasiado afilada.

Recorrí sus piernas con mis manos, comprobando su suavidad, sabía que estaba ultrapasando los límites, pero no podía controlarme.

-Emmett. –Rose susurró con la voz rasposa.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé deteniendo mis caricias. –No he podido contenerme.

-Me estoy congelando. –Ella admitió sonrojada. – ¿Tienes algo que pueda usar? No quiero arruinar el vestido, Esther va a matarme.

-Puedes usar mi camiseta. –Se la entregué.

-¿Puedes voltearte? –Preguntó nerviosa, yo asentí extrañado.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamó mi atención, mi mirada se clavó en el brasier de Rosalie que descansaba en el suelo, y automáticamente subió hasta ella.

Rose que me observaba con los ojos abiertos, se cubrió rápidamente con ambos brazos sus preciosos senos.

Pero yo había podido ver más de lo que debería, y de pronto mi bóxer comenzó a sentirse demasiado apretado. Me voltee rápidamente intentando ocultar eso de ella, no quería asustarla.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? –Rosalie preguntó luego de colocarse mi camiseta.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpe. –Fue un accidente, no quería mirar.

-¿pretendes que te crea? –Ella preguntó molesta.

-No te molestes. – Pedí acercándome a ella. –Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Ella no me dijo nada, pasó por mí como si nada en dirección al jeep. Yo me puse los pantalones con rapidez y la alcancé.

-¿sigues molesta? –pregunté aprisionándola entre mis brazos.

-no estoy molesta. –ella dijo huyendo mi mirada. –estoy avergonzada.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte. -Hablé besándole el cuello.

-Te quiero. –Rose suspiró.

-Yo también te quiero. – Admití, besándola.

Cuando dejamos de besarnos, una brisa helada llegó hasta nosotros haciéndome estremecer.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. –Dije tomando las llaves del jeep. –Está enfriando y no quiero que te resfríes.

-No quiero volver aun. –ella me besó, un beso tímido y dulce.

-Vamos a mi casa. –ofrecí. –Renee y Phil no están, y Bella tardará en regresar.

Ella asintió subiéndose al jeep.

-¿Dónde están tu madre y Phil? –preguntó Rose una vez que estacioné el jeep en el garaje.

-Fueron a Seattle. –Dije cortante, no quería profundizar el tema.

-¿Qué pasa? –ella preguntó de repente. –Te has puesto serio.

-No es nada. –Mentí, recordar que mi madre y mi padrastro estaban en Seattle entrevistándose con mi abogado me había revuelto el estómago, no quería que Rosalie descubriese los demonios de mi pasado.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo? –preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Te quiero. –Dije queriendo dejar el tema hasta ahí. –Y eso es todo lo que importa.

-Bésame. –Pidió y yo obedecí.

…

Nos vestimos rápidamente, Rosalie estaba usando una de mis camisetas y mis shorts deportivos, ya que el vestido sería demasiado incómodo para dormir. No había sido nada difícil convencer a la pequeña salvaje de quedarse a dormir en mi casa, conmigo. Esto de ser novios estaba resultando ser más fácil y divertido de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Ambos estábamos sobre la cama disfrutando de una película cuando Rose habló.

-Háblame de tu vida en Phoenix. –dijo echándose una frutilla a la boca mientras descansaba apoyada en mi regazo.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. –Hablé acariciando sus cabellos.

-A veces siento que no sé nada de ti. –Mi rubia favorita me vio a los ojos. –Siento que hay algo que me estas ocultando.

-Vinimos a Forks para tener una nueva vida. –Admití sin dejar de mirarla. –No quiero revivir el pasado.

-Entonces háblame de ti. –pidió. -¿Quién es mi novio?

-No se supone que deberías saber eso. –Reí, ella suspiró.

-Es una pregunta retórica. Intentaba sonar ¿profunda? –negó con la cabeza. –Pero no lo he logrado.

-No me digas…

-Entonces vamos al grano. –ella suspiró y luego me miró nerviosa. –Esto es estúpido, pero bueno… yo…lo he visto en esa revista para chicas que Esther me hizo leer hoy.

-Rosalie, pensé que irías al grano. –la insté, divertido con sus divagaciones.

-Se llama veinte preguntas. –soltó. –sé que suena estúpido, pero… hay muchas cosas que quiero saber y…

-Vale, sé que es... –Cuando tenía unos años menos, y era más inocente solía jugar a eso con las chicas para poder robarles besos o incluso más. –Comienza.

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido? –preguntó rápidamente.

-El azul. –respondí sin dudar, el azul de sus ojos era sin duda el color más hermoso de todos. –Me toca.

-¿Quién fue tu primer beso? –pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta, ella se sonrojó de inmediato y se mordió los labios.

-Debías comenzar por las preguntas más inocentes primero. –Rose me regañó. –Además sabes perfectamente la respuesta.

-Tienes que responder. –exigí con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Tú, y fue un beso robado. –Yo me eché a reír recordando el momento como si hubiese sido ayer. Rosalie estaba sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Bien, es tu turno.

-¿Cuántas novias has tenido? –preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Yo dudé, entre contestar la verdad o no.

-Muchas mujeres han pasado por mi cama Rose. –Admití nervioso. –Pero solo he tenido una novia antes de ti.

-¿En serio? ¿Solo una? –Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –No me estarás mintiendo.

-¿Qué he hecho para que mi credibilidad sea tan baja? –me quejé. –Es en serio, y eso son dos preguntas menos.

-Oh, no nada de eso, yo soy quien pone las reglas del juego. –ella me miró a los ojos desafiante.

-Es mi turno de preguntar. –Sonreí. -¿Te has puesto celosa?

Rosalie bajó la mirada, y asintió. Yo levanté una ceja esperando a que me respondiera con palabras.

-Mucho. –Dijo, haciendo mi ego crecer.

-¿Cómo era? –Volvió a preguntar, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-Hey, alto ahí. –la detuve. –Es mi turno.

-No, ya no estamos jugando. –Ella dijo acomodándose en la cama para mirarme mejor. -Quiero saber más sobre esa novia tuya.

-No hay nada que saber. –Me di de hombros restándole importancia, mi relación con Ashley había terminado hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué terminaron? –Preguntó, y los recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza. Terminamos, porque toda mi vida en Phoenix se fue a la mierda.

-No importa. –La agarre de la cadera y la acomodé sobre mí. –Lo que importa es que ahora tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo.

La besé gentilmente, para luego aumentar la intensidad del beso y comenzar a acariciar sus suaves y desnudas piernas hasta donde el short me lo permitía. Sin problemas colé mi mano por el pantalón para acariciar su muslo, y acerqué su cuerpo más al mío, necesitando la proximidad. Le di un apretón en el trasero. _Mala idea._

-Em-Emmett. –ella balbuceó recuperando el aliento.

-Vale, ya lo sé. –dije acomodándome para verla mejor. –pero no pude evitarlo.

-Si sigues así… -Ella se detuvo al final de la frase. –No estoy lista.

-Voy a esperarte. –prometí. –Pero no puedes pedirme que no intente nada.

-Emmett. –me reprendió.

-No puedes culparme, eres deliciosa. –sonreí, ganándome una colleja.

-Y tu un pervertido. –suspiro. –Solo piensas en… eso.

Sonreí, Rosalie era tan infantil que ni siquiera era capaz de decir la palabra sexo. Eso cambiaria, de eso estaba seguro.

-Sexo. –dije sin tapujos. –Y te equivocas, cuando estoy contigo pienso en muchas otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó interesada, recostándose en mi pecho.

-Chocolate. –Solté sabiendo que despertaría su curiosidad. –Chocolate.

-¿Chocolate?

-¿Y sabes cómo sería mucho mejor? –levanté una ceja.

-¿Cómo? –Estaba curiosa, mirándome fijamente, justo como yo quería.

-Contigo desnuda en mi cama, cubierta en chocolate. –Sonreí mostrando mis hoyuelos, provocando uno de los más hermosos sonrojos que hubiese visto jamás. _Deliciosa._

…

Luces y sirenas, me perseguían por las calles de Phoenix y yo no tenía escape alguno. Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón demasiado agitados.

-¡Emmett!

La voz de mi ángel se sobreponía a la de las sirenas, haciéndome sentir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperanza. Miedo, miedo de perder a ese ángel. De que alguien me la quitara, que se la llevaran, ella era demasiado buena para mí. ¿Por qué Dios me permitiría quedarme a un ángel?

-¡Emmett despierta! –sentí un golpe en mi rostro. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué me has golpeado? –pregunté llevándome la mano a la mejilla adolorida.

-No despertabas. –ella me veía preocupada. –Parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

-¿Y me golpeaste? –salté incrédulo.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. –Ella se dio de hombros.

-Que delicada. –comenté algo molesto.

-¿Qué pesadilla fue esa? –me ignoró. -¿Qué has soñado?

-No ha sido nada. –No iba a contarle sobre mis pesadillas, seria hablar demasiado, arriesgarme a perderla.

-No me mientas. –Dijo preocupada. –Por favor, ya no me mientas.

-Son solo sueños, Rose.

-Gritaste un nombre. –ella mencionó. –Peter ¿tu mejor amigo, no?

-Yo… -No supe que decir, no podía decirle que por mi culpa mi mejor amigo había muerto. –Son solo sueños, Rose.

* * *

><p>Capitulo beteado gracias a Jime Cullen Salvatore.<p>

**xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett McCartys angel**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 45****: I'm sorry**

Estaba en el jodido paraíso, solo faltaban los malditos cerdos volando para este ser el país de las maravillas. Emmett, el misterioso, irresistible e insufrible orangután era mi novio, y esta vez no era de mentira.

Desperté sintiendo algo de frio en mi trasero, me voltee rápidamente para ver qué demonios pasaba. Y ahí estaba él, con esa cara de niño que acaba de ser pillado haciendo una travesura.

Y así era, mi nalga derecha estaba medianamente expuesta, me sonrojé como nunca. ¿Cómo mierda podía ser tan pervertido?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunté acomodándome el pantalón. -¿Eres un violador?

-Por ti princesa, sería cualquier cosa. –sonrió, ¡_ay! Dios esa sonrisa._

-Emmett, no puedes aprovecharte de cada oportunidad para quitarme la ropa. –le regañé completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –hizo un puchero. –No estoy acostumbrado a que se me niegue lo que deseo.

-Pues acostúmbrate. –Sisee poniendo los ojos.

-Me encanta hacerte enojar. –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

Y yo como buena novia que soy los acepte gustosa, un beso dulce. Estábamos tan concentrados besándonos que no escuchamos la puerta del cuarto abrirse.

-Mamá llamó, dice que llegarán esta noche. –Bella murmuró viéndome fijamente, con una mueca de asco.

Probablemente la chica estaba pensando que yo era otra de las zorras que su hermano solía cogerse. Tendríamos que aclarar eso, yo no era ninguna zorra, y Bella tenía que saberlo.

Antes de que Emmett pudiese decir algo, ella desapareció por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Miré a mi novio preocupada, no quería más enemigos, y mucho menos quería a Bella de enemiga, ella significaba mucho para Jacob.

-Emmett, ve tras ella… -pedí.

-Déjala, ya se le pasará. –Dijo este viendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que piense mal de mí. –susurré.

-que piense lo que quiera. –el muy insensible soltó haciéndome enojar.

-Claro, a ti te da lo mismo porque ya tienes fama de promiscuo. –le solté, Emmett levantó una ceja.

-¿promiscuo?

-Sí, con todas esas zorras que te tiraste. –un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. –De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Pensé que habíamos dejado eso atrás. –dijo viéndome algo dolido, haciéndome sentir como una vil perra.

-vale, lo siento. –Me puse de puntillas para besarlo. –Pero tienes que hablar con tu hermana.

Emmett maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la habitación dando pasos firmes, haciéndome saber que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Es un bebe.

Me quedé en la habitación esperando a que Emmett llegara, escuché que él y Bella discutían. Yo no quería que llegara a ese punto, por lo que decidí entrometerme, tal vez era una mala idea, pero Rosalie Hale es la reina de las malas ideas.

-…Has cambiado Bella. –Emmett le reclamaba. –Esa Alice te cambió.

-No seas hipócrita Emmett. –ella escupió molesta. –Tú no eres nadie para hablar de cambios.

-Es completamente diferente yo tenía motivos…

-Oh claro, y tus motivos son más importantes que los míos. –Bella le reclamó.

-Estoy intentando volver a ser el de antes. –Mi novio dijo con tristeza, quise correr a abrazarlo pero no quería interrumpir.

-Nunca volverás a ser el de antes. –ella le dijo con voz calculadora y fría. –el emmett de antes murió en ese accidente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. –Vi como la rabia tomaba pose de mi orangután y este le gritaba a Bella con los ojos encendidos. –No vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-La vida sigue Emmett. –Bella seguía hablándole. –Pero tu decidiste echarlo todo por la borda, acostándote con zorras como esa de allá arriba. El antiguo Emmett jamás hubiese echo eso.

Mi novio temblaba de rabia, y echaba dagas por los ojos.

-No vuelvas a llamarla zorra. –bramó.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –Bella preguntó notablemente curiosa.

-La amo, ya te lo dije.

Y mi corazón paró en ese mismo instante, Emmett había dicho que me amaba, esas palabras eran importantes, grandes palabras. Palabras que yo solo pronunciaría para referirme a una persona, a él.

-Oh, por favor. –Bella dijo incrédula. –Tú mismo me dijiste que solo estabas con ella porque le tenías pena.

Mi felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como llego, y mi cuento de hadas se volvió una pesadilla con tan solo una frase. Emmett me tenía pena.

Cuando hice ademán de irme de ahí, golpee un maldito florero revelando mi escondite. Mi rostro estaba ya hinchado por causa de las lágrimas, Emmett se acercó a mí pero yo lo aparte.

-No es necesario que sigas actuando. –le escupí, soltándome de su agarre.

-Rosalie, por favor escúchame.

-¿quieres que siga escuchando tus mentiras? –espeté furiosa. –No gracias, ya tuve suficiente.

-Déjala marcharse Emmett, no la hagas sufrir más. –Bella habló viéndome con pena.

-Ya la escuchaste, no me hagas sufrir nunca más. –pedí marchándome de la mansión a paso rápido.

…

Eran más de las diez de la noche, y yo no había podido dejar de llorar, la televisión no quería ayudar, parecía que todos los canales se habían confabulado contra mí para hacerme recordar lo patética que era mi vida.

Cuando apagué la televisión y las luces para intentar dormir un poco, _como si fuese posible._ Escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, me puse de pie para ver por la ventana de que se trataba y lo vi. Tan patético como yo.

Emmett estaba completamente borracho gritando mi nombre e intentando trepar el jodido árbol que daba a mi ventana.

Mi lado vengativo decía que lo dejara ahí, y que se golpeara su estúpida cabeza intentando dárselas de orangután. Pero mi corazón habló más fuerte, y me hizo salir en pijamas a buscarle a la fría noche.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –sisee molesta. –Vas a despertar a mis vecinos, idiota.

-Rose. –Dijo arrojándose al suelo. –Perdóooooname. –habló con voz de borracho, yo hice una mueca de desagrado.

-Vamos a entrar. –Lo arrastré como pude hasta la sala. –Siéntate, y no toques nada, o juro que te saco tu puta cabeza.

-Rosalie, pe-erdoname. –volvió a repetir. –Yo te amo, amo, amo.

Mi corazón volvió a detenerse, decían que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad ¿no?

Cuando levanté la mirada para verlo mejor, vi que tenía el labio partido.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunté preocupada tocándole el labio inferior.

-¿Qué importa? –se dio de hombros. –El otro quedó peor. –Y se echó a reír como un condenado loco.

Mierda en que me fui a meter, debí haberle dejado afuera, tal vez si se golpeaba la cabeza se le arreglaba el tornillo que tiene suelto.

-Voy a hacerte un café. –dije yendo a la cocina.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la máquina de hacer cafés, yo no tenía idea como se usaba esa cosa. Mierda.

-¿Emmett? –Le llamé esperando que estuviese lo suficientemente cuerdo para ayudarme.

Pero no me respondió, por lo que fui a la sala y me lo encontré rebuscando entre las bebidas de papá. Ya había agarrado una botella de whisky y al parecer había tomado un buen trago.

-¡Emmett! Te dije que no tocaras nada. –le regañé como a niño pequeño.

-Pero necesito alcohol. –lloriqueó como un bebe. –Necesito olvidar, que mi pequeña demonio ya no me quiere. –dijo apenas, yo debería ser una traductora de borrachos.

-No seas imbécil. –Le quité la botella de whisky. –Ayúdame a preparar café.

Él se echó a reír de no sé qué mierda, y su celular tocó, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para contestarlo. Vi la pantalla, y se trataba de Renee, atendí para no preocuparla.

-Emmett, gracias al cielo. –Su madre contesto notoriamente aliviada.

-No soy Emmett, señora Swan. –dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –comenzó a llenarme de preguntas.

-Si, soy Rosalie. –Escuché un suspiro de alivio al otro lado. –Emmett está bien, pero va a quedarse aquí esta noche. –No pude evitar sonrojarme al decir lo último.

-Oh, cariño, no sabes el susto que me he llevado. –la madre de Emmett suspiró. -¿puedo hablar con él?

Lo pensé un rato, Emmett estaba riendo como un condenado imbécil, de un estúpido cuadro.

-Está durmiendo. –mentí.

-Oh, pero si son apenas las once.

-Estaba cansado, salimos a correr. –volví a mentir. Una mentira horrible porque yo tengo dos pies izquierdos.

-Vaya. –ella parecía sorprendida. –Está bien cariño, cuídense.

Corté la llamada completamente sonrojada, ya que ese último cuídense fue claramente con segundas intenciones.

-Tú vas a dormir en el sofá. –apunté el incómodo sofá de la sala. –Intenta no ahogarte con tu propio vómito, no quiero tener que limpiar tus cochinadas.

-Rosalie. –él se arrodillo. –Perdóname, yo te amo.

-Te creería si no estuvieses completamente borracho. –Dije molesta y dolida al recordar porque nos habíamos peleado.

…

Desperté al sentir una mano acercándose peligrosamente a mis pechos. No me sorprendí al girarme y ver a Emmett en la cama junto a mí.

-Sal de la cama. –ordené sin mirarle. Me dolía lo que me había hecho.

-Amor, por favor perdóname. –Ya no estaba pasado de copas. –Lo que dijo Bella es mentira, déjame explicarte.

-No quiero.

-No seas testaruda. –pidió acercando su cuerpo más a mí. Pude sentir su hombría tocar mi trasero por sobre la ropa, lo que me hizo saltar. Jamás había sentido la excitación que estaba viviendo en ese momento. -Lo siento…las mañanas…ya sabes. –Dijo completamente sonrojado. Se veía adorable.

-Yo… -No sabía que decir. –No hay problema.-Respondí tan sonrojada cuanto él

De pronto oí voces, y al parecer Emmett también lo hizo pues hizo una mueca de confusión. Pude distinguir la voz de mi padre entre ellas, lo que hizo que me asustara, ¿Qué haría si me encontraba con Emmett en la cama?

-Tienes que esconderte. –susurré nerviosa buscando un buen escondite.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó este molesto.

-Porque, uno estas en calzoncillos. –sonrió con picardía. –Y dos, ¿necesitas otra explicación?

-Puedo vestirme. –este dijo como si nada.

-Mi padre sabrá que dormimos juntos de cualquier manera.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

-Es terriblemente celoso, además sacara conclusiones precipitadas.

-Puedo manejarlo. –Este dijo con petulancia.

-Emmett, escóndete de una maldita vez. –Ordené molesta. –O juro que no te lo perdono.

-Vale, vale. –me calmó. –pero no te pongas así.

Agarró sus malditos pantalones y camiseta y fue hacia mi armario, gracias a Dios el armario era tan grande.

-¡Rosalie! –Escuché que mi padre llamaba mi nombre en el momento en que Emmett cerraba la puerta.

-Hola, papá. –saludé nerviosa apoyándome en el armario. -¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

-Bastante tranquilo. –Este dijo con el ceño fruncido. -¿sucede algo?

-La verdad, no te esperaba. –Sonreí agitada. -¿Por qué has cambiado de planes?

-La cena. –mi padre dijo con voz molesta. –Tus hermanos quieren que estemos aquí.

-Oh, la cena. –Ya la había olvidado, tendría que hablar con Emmett sobre eso.

-¿pasa algo? –Volvió a preguntar. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo están Kate y las chicas? –Use mi infalible táctica de cambiar el tema.

-Bien –Mi padre me examinaba con la mirada. -Están abajo.

-Oh, pero que alegría. –Dije demasiado animada, ganándome una mirada de odio por parte de mi padre. –En un segundo bajo a saludarlas.

Cuando mi padre iba a regañarme, un puto estornudo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó viéndome fijamente.

-Yo… creo que he pescado una maldita gripe. –golpee al armario con el pie. –¡Achiiu! –Fingí un estornudo.

-Rosalie, no soy ningún imbécil. –Mi padre dijo apartándome del armario.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Emmett estaba completamente vestido y tenía una irresistible sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Charan. –Fue todo lo que dije, ganándome una fea mirada de parte de mi padre.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó con la voz cargada de rabia.

-Estoy aprendiendo magia. –Lo sé, soy pésima con las mentiras, pero no se ocurrió nada más. –Emmett se ofreció para que lo hiciera desaparecer.

-Rosalie, déjate de payasadas. –mi padre me retó. –Durmieron juntos.

-No es lo que piensas. –intente defendernos.

-¿Y que se supone que es? -preguntó levantando una ceja. –Se juntaron a discutir la bolsa de negocios.

-No sé a qué demonios te refieres con eso, pero… -Emmett me interrumpió.

-Señor Hale, solo me quedé a acompañar a Rosalie. –exhaló molesto. –No me gusta dejarla sola.

Mi padre lo miró con rabia, pues él sabía que tenía parte de culpa en ello. Después de todo él era quien me dejaba sola todas la noches, por irse a Seattle a jugar a la familia perfecta.

…

Cuando Emmett se fue, me lleve el sermón de mi vida y una maldita charla de educación sexual. Mis hermanos no tardaron en enterarse, y darme el sermón y la puta charla ellos mismos.

-Aun soy virgen si eso es lo que quieres saber. –le dije a Alex quien no paraba de soltarme cosas sobre el sexo a los treinta.

El me miró con los ojos abiertos y asintió.

-Espero que continúes así hasta los treinta. –Dijo encendiendo el televisor y colocando el canal de deportes.

Puse los ojos y fui a mi cuarto, donde me encontré a quien menos quería ver en este momento, Jacob Black.

-Rose… -intentó disculparse, pero yo lo detuve.

-No me interesan tus disculpas vacías Jacob, puedes irte por donde llegaste.

-Traje ositos de gomitas. –dijo mostrando cuatro paquetes de ositos de gomitas. Maldición.

-Puedes irte por donde llegaste y dejar los paquetes ahí.

-Vamos Rose, Tu eres mejor que esto. –él me dijo poniéndose de pie.

-lo soy, es por eso que no voy a perdonarte otra vez.

-Era Bella, ella me llamo… tenía que ir, era mi única oportunidad.

Hice una mueca, después de todo si hubiese ido con Jake al baile, jamás habría pasado la fantástica noche que tuve con mi orangután.

-No puedes seguir poniendo a Bella por sobre nuestra amistad Jake, eso no se hace.

-No lo haré. –él sonrió. –Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre vas a serlo.

-¿Cuántos paquetes de ositos de gomitas dices que trajiste? –pregunte para quebrar el hielo. Mi amigo solo se largó a reír.

-¿quieres quedarte a cenar?-pregunté sabiendo que la noche sería muy interesante.

-claro, comida gratis. –este me guiño el ojo.

Mi celular toco al poco rato, y tuve que atender se trataba de Emmett. Aún estaba dolida con él, tenía que resolver eso antes de la cena.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte secamente.

-¿sigues molesta?

-¿Qué crees tu?

-Vamos Rosalie, ni siquiera me has dejado explicarme.

-hazlo entonces. –Jacob me observaba curioso mientras comía unas patatas.

-Solo le dije eso a Bella para quitármela de encima. –explicó. –La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.

Sonreí ante su declaración, no podía permanecer molesta con él, era demasiado irresistible.

-Eres un maldito manipulador ¿lo sabias?

-Lo sé.

-Te espero en la cena.

Y antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa corté la llamada.

…

Emmett llegó a eso de las ocho, la mesa ya estaba puesta y ahora solo faltaba que Ethan se apareciera.

-Prométeme que no harás ni dirás nada estúpido. –mascullé en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Buenas noches Rosalie, yo también te extrañe. –dijo haciéndose el dolido.

-Emmett, no estoy para juegos. –le reñí. –Creo que voy a vomitar.

-No entiendo porque estas tan nerviosa. –se dio de hombros. –No es la primera vez que ceno con tu familia.

-es la primera vez que lo haces bajo el título de novio. –susurré. –Además después de lo que paso en la mañana…

-Siento mucho eso. –Mintió, tenía una puta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No seas descarado. –golpee su cabeza. –Ambos sabemos que no lo sientes ni un poco.

De pronto sin previo aviso este me agarro de la cintura y me besó un beso apasionado cargado de deseo. Su lengua acaricio la mía, provocando sensaciones inexplicables, gemí como una maldita gata en celo. Cuando nos separamos yo ya estaba completamente sonrojada.

Iba a decirle lo inapropiado que había sido eso, cuando volvió a estornudar.

-Algo me dice que el poderoso Emmett se ha pegado un resfriado. –sonreí con burla.

-No, como crees. –se dio de hombros. -¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

-No hasta que prometas que vas a comportarte.

-Lo prometo. –puso los ojos.

-prométeme que no harás comentarios mordaces a mi padre.

-Se los merece.

-Emmett…-advertí.

-Bien, lo prometo.

Cuando entramos a la sala al primero que vimos fue a Josh, quien discutía con el televisor, sobre algún partido de futbol.

-Buenas noches. –saludó mi hermano con tono formal. –Tengo entendido que eres el novio de Rosie.

Hice una mueca ante el apodo.

-Lo soy. –mi novio asintió sin inmutarse.

-Te recuerdo, eres el muchacho del hospital.

-el mismo.

-¿Ya salían en aquel entonces?

-Claro que no. –salté indignada. –En ese entonces nos odiábamos.

Emmett puso los ojos y mi hermano se echó a reír.

-Bueno, supongo que te deseo suerte con Rosalie.

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Eso era todo? Josh el gran protector no había montado un escándalo, eso sí que era algo nuevo.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitacion –dije tirando de Emmett, Josh me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja la puerta abierta.

-Jake está ahí, ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer cochinadas con Jacob mirando?

Josh asintió y volvió su atención al juego.

-¿Cochinadas? –emmett preguntó mientras subíamos la escalera.

-No empieces. –advertí dándole una mirada de muerte, pero el me ignoro.

-No son cochinadas. –Mi novio parecía dolido.

-Emmett, no vas a molestarte por eso ¿verdad?

No le dejé responder puesto que abrí la puerta de mi habitación antes, para encontrarme con un Jacob completamente aburrido, estirado sobre mi cama.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Mi novio preguntó molesto. –Te dije que la dejaras tranquila.

-¿Qué tu qué? –miré a Emmett indignada. –Escuchen, ustedes dos van a tener que llevarse bien.

-Imposible. –Mi orangután se apoyó en el marco de la puerta flexionando sus irresistibles y bien marcados músculos.

-Este tipo quiere golpearme. –Jacob dijo temeroso. –Yo mejor me voy.

-No, nada de eso. –lo detuve. –Jake, me debes muchos favores…

-Rosalie…

-Ahora, vamos a intentar llevarnos bien. –dije caminando por mi cuarto nerviosa. -¿Qué les parece si vemos una película?

-Hemos visto más de tres películas durante la tarde Rose. –Jake se quejó.

-Bien… entonces hablemos. –dije sentándome en el suelo. –Acérquense.

Emmett se acercó a mí y me sentó en su regazo, lo que provocó que Jake alzara una ceja, mi amigo caminó y se sentó frente a nosotros.

-Podemos hablar de…-me callé ¿de qué demonios podríamos hablar?

-Bella. –Jake propuso de repente. Yo lo miré feo. -¿Qué? Él es su hermano, debe conocerla.

…

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar después de graduarte? –Mi padre preguntó a Emmett, era fantástico como había salido de todas las preguntas con tanta facilidad.

-Ingeniería mecánica. –Respondió, no pude evitar sonreír, yo también estudiaría eso.

-Un ingeniero. –Dijo la zorra de Gisele, quien había tratado de coquetearle a MI NOVIO toda la maldita noche.

-Si eso dijo ¿se te taparon los oídos? –pregunté molesta. Emmett bajó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa.

-Rosalie, no seas grosera.

-Solo estaba preocupada por su salud, papi. –dije con falsa inocencia.

La cena transcurrió bien, sin ningún otro problema ni discusión. Fue realmente aburrido.

* * *

><p>Hola, chicas lamento mucho la demora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. (El capítulo aún no está Beteado.)<p>

Muchas Gracias por sus lindos reviews alegran mis días. Las invito a pasarse por mi gupo en Facebook emmett mcCartys angel fics.

**Cuidense**

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett mcCartys angel fics.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 46****: Jodidamente caliente.**

Estúpidos lunes, como los odiaba. Al menos hoy no tendría que caminar al maldito infierno porque Emmett se había ofrecido a llevarme.

Estaba nerviosa, hoy por primera vez me enfrentaría a todas esas pirañas como la verdadera novia de Emmett Swan. Alejé todos esos pensamientos macabros de mi cabeza y me vestí como siempre, con una camiseta simple, un vaquero ajustado y mis amados tenis. De seguro Esther estaría regañándome si me viera vestida así.

Cuando Emmett llegó yo ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta de casa.

-Ya estaba pensando que no vendrías. –Dije subiéndome al jeep.

-¿Y desperdiciar un día de escuela con mi maravillosa novia? –Respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba sus preciosos hoyuelos.

Para lo que no estaba preparada era para el beso que vino a seguir, un beso apasionado que me quito todo el aire de los pulmones.

-Eso fue intenso. –Hable recuperándome.

-Conmigo todo es intenso, nena. –me guiñó un ojo e hizo andar el jeep.

-Aún nos quedan preguntas por hacer del juego de las veinte preguntas. –recordé.

-No me gusta ese juego. –dijo viendo fijamente el camino. –Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo.

-¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?-solté no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta, los celos ya me estaban corroyendo.

-Tenía doce. –Sonrió de lado. –No pongas esa cara, no fue nada especial.

-¿fue bueno? –pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

-No. –él rio. –fue un asco.

-¿Quién fue? –fruncí el ceño, esta vez el desvió la mirada para verme por un segundo.

-Selena Watson, la chica más guapa de la escuela. –me guiñó un ojo, solo para ponerme celosa. –Era un año mayor que yo.

-Qué asco. –dije molesta. Como odiaba a esa Selena Watson.

-¿Fue tu novia? –pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo he tenido dos novias, Rosalie. –él me miró serio, luego de aparcar el jeep. –Y tú eres una de ellas.

-¿Quién es la otra? –Cuestioné esta vez demasiado celosa como para ocultarlo.

-No tiene sentido que te lo diga. –Su rostro se contorció en una mueca extraña. –Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Me has dicho lo de Selena…-le recordé.

-Es diferente. –se dio de hombros. –Vamos llegaremos tarde.

Fruncí el ceño, el que no quisiera hablarme de su ex novia me preocupaba ¿será que aun sentía cosas por ella y por eso no quería recordarla?

…

A la hora de almuerzo volví a reunirme con Emmett, solo que esta vez Jake también me acompañaba. A mi novio no le caía del todo bien mi mejor amigo, eso tendría que mejorar.

-Tambien se sentará con nosotros en el almuerzo. –reclamó Jacob cuando vio que Emmett traía mi bandeja.

-No seas pesado. –le regañé. –Claro que se sentará con nosotros ¿Dónde quieres que se siente? ¿Con las zorras?

Tanya e Irina no habían dejado de mirar en nuestra dirección lanzando dagas con los ojos.

-Tal vez tu deberías ir a sentarte en otro lugar. –dijo Emmett viéndolo fijamente, yo le golpee la cabeza.

-No y no. –les regañé como a dos niños. –Ambos se quedan.

A lo lejos vi a Bella pasar junto a Alice para sentarse en su mesa de siempre. Bella nos miraba de reojo cada cinco minutos, tuve que contenerme para no gritarle: ¡Hey tú, ven aquí, yo no muerdo!

-Odio el puré de papas. –reclamé al ver mi comida. –Todos los lunes hay puré de papas.

Emmett rió ante mi comentario y Jake puso los ojos, siempre reclamaba de lo mismo.

-¿Cómo era la comida en Phoenix? –preguntó Jacob de repente, yo sonreí.

-Bastante mejor que aquí. –Emmett se dio de hombros.

-¿Lo ves? es un pueblo de mierda con comida de mierda. –dije cabreada, aún estaba molesta por lo dela ex novia.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Jake. –Estas de un humor de perros.

-Es cierto, no estabas así en la mañana. –Emmett comentó.

-Debe estar en su período. –mi mejor amigo dijo haciéndome sonrojar por completo. –siempre se pone así.

-Cállense.-les ordené. ¿Justo ahora deciden hacerse amigos?

-que fiera. –Dijo Jake poniéndose de pie. –Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego.

Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, claro que no tenía que ir a la biblioteca, el muy bastardo se estaba escapando.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Emmett.

-¿Quién es tu ex novia? –volví a preguntar, él me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni siquiera la conoces. –dijo dándose de hombros. –déjalo pasar.

-No puedo. –lo vi a los ojos. –Siento que me estas ocultando algo.

Él se quedó en silencio con la mirada en su puré de patatas.

-¿todavía sientes algo por ella? –pregunté dolida.

-No. –respondió secamente.

Yo suspiré, y bajé la mirada, la discusión me había puesto sensible, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. No percibí cuando Emmett se puso de pie para ponerse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Te amo a ti y a nadie más. –beso mi frente. –nunca dudes de eso.

Y lo besé. Un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos.

…

Mi próxima clase era educación física, lo que significaba que tendría que aguantar a Tanya y sus zorras por una hora y media.

Fui en dirección a los camerinos para cambiarme de ropa, y me encontré con Alice y Bella.

-Hola. –saludé en un murmuro.

-Rosalie, ¿puedo hablar contigo después de clases? –Bella se acercó a mí con timidez.

-Claro. –respondí algo dubitativa.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí. –La horrible voz de Tanya me hizo voltearme. -¿Dónde está tu Romeo, Rosalie?

-No molestes Tanya. –Alice me defendió, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Estas de broma, Alice? –La muy zorra preguntó cabreada. –Es Rosalie Hale.

-No me importa quien sea. –Alice Cullen continuaba defendiéndome. –Déjala en paz.

Pestañee varias veces, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Miré alrededor, Bella tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía desear que se la tragase la tierra. Las zorras de Tanya parecían tan sorprendidas como yo, y ninguna se atrevía a contradecir a Alice, si siquiera la mismísima Tanya.

-¿Solo porque ahora es la supuesta novia de Emmett? –la oxigenada estaba muy molesta. –No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¡Hey! ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí? –salté finalmente.

-No sé qué trato tienen tú y Emmett, pero voy a descubrirlo. –Tanya amenazó haciéndome reír.

-No hay ningún trato. –Dije satisfecha de que eso hubiese terminado. -¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que me hubiese preferido a mí antes que a ti?

No estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación, Tanya me golpeo la mejilla con rabia, haciéndola arder como los mil demonios. Cuando iba a defenderme, Alice y Bella me agarraron.

-Déjalo así, no quieres que te lleven a detención. –Alice murmuró en mi oído.

-Acaba de golpearme. –Dije alterada, poco me importaba si me enviaban a detención. Yo tenía que acabar con la existencia de esa zorra. –Está bien. –bufé al ver que no soltaban su agarre.

Tanya y sus zorras se alejaron riendo, dejándome con Alice y Bella.

-A mi hermano no le va a gustar esto. –murmuró Bella luego de un rato, haciéndome estremecer. Tenía razón.

…

A la hora de la salida hice lo posible por ocultar el rubor de mi mejilla, para que Emmett no lo notara. No quería que armara un escándalo y se metiera en problemas por mi culpa. Yo podía defenderme sola.

Por alguna extraña razón Alice y Bella se habían mostrado muy amables conmigo, incluso se habían ofrecido a maquillar mi mejilla.

Caminé con decisión hasta el jeep, donde mi novio me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa de hoyuelos. Me quedaba sin aliento cada vez que le miraba.

-Hola preciosa. –me besó en cuanto la distancia fue lo suficientemente corta.

-Te extrañé. –Dije recargándome en su pecho.

Inhalé su aroma tan exquisito y me relaje, olvidándome por completo de todo lo que me estaba incomodando en ese momento. Vi de lejos como Bella nos observaba desde su vieja camioneta y recordé que quería hablar conmigo después de la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Emmett cuando me separé de él.

-No es nada. –mentí, estaba nerviosa por lo que fuese a decirme su hermana. –Tengo algo que hacer ¿puedes esperarme?

Emmett frunció el ceño y me observó atentamente, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido? –paso su pulgar por mi mejilla adolorida.

-Oh, eso… -suspiré, tenía que inventarme una mentira rápido. –Me golpearon con un balón.

-Rosalie, no me mientas… -Advirtió. – Esa no es la marca de un balón.

-Yo… -¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? –Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego. –le besé rápidamente los labios.

Antes de que pudiese alejarme, me agarró de la muñeca.

-Luego hablaremos de esa marca en tu mejilla. –rugió. –Te espero aquí, no demores.

Caminé nerviosa hasta donde estaba Bella, ella me sonrió con timidez. Me voltee para ver si Emmett estaba mirando en mi dirección, y así era, él nos observaba con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

-Pensé que mi hermano no te dejaría venir. –dijo la chica cuando estuve junto a ella.

-No le he dicho que venía a hablar contigo. –Respondí rápidamente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres que hablemos? –No me gustaba andarme con rodeos.

-Rosalie, Emmett está muy molesto conmigo y eso me duele mucho. –La chica habló con verdadera tristeza. –Siento mucho haber dicho lo que dije.

-Pero era verdad. –Dije frunciendo el ceño. –Emmett sí dijo eso de mí.

Ella enmudeció, y yo sonreí. Emmett y yo ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Y yo lo había perdonado, por lo que tampoco debía guardarle rencor a Bella.

-Él ya me lo explicó todo. –me di de hombros. –Fue un mal entendido.

-Ya veo… -ella dijo con una mueca. –Siento haberte tratado tan mal.

Fruncí el ceño sin saber que responder a eso, estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran mal y a defenderme, pero no a las disculpas.

-Supongo que podemos dejar todo en el pasado. –Sonreí de lado.

-Supongo que sí. –ella suspiró. –Sé que no eres ninguna zorra Rosalie, nunca debí tratarte como a tal.

-No te culpo, el tipo de chicas con las que tu hermano solía andar… -hice una mueca. –Bueno digamos que no eran muy decentes.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza. Yo me voltee para ver hacia Emmett, quien observaba la escena con curiosidad.

…

-¿Qué quería Bella? –él preguntó una vez llegamos a mi casa.

-Ya te dije que no te diré nada. –Repetí, en el jeep me había insistido mucho.

-Tengo muchas maneras de hacerte hablar. –Respondió con esa voz coqueta, que me hacía estremecer.

-Mis labios están sellados. –fue todo lo que dije mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

No tenía ganas de cocinar, por lo que saqué una caja de helado y dos cucharas. Eso serviría como almuerzo. Emmett me observaba con una ceja alzada apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viéndose endemoniadamente sexy.

-No creas que me he olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente. –Advirtió haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-¿de qué hablas? –Yo si lo había olvidado, él se acercó a grandes zancadas.

-De esto. –Llevo su pulgar a mi mejilla y la acarició con cuidado. Suspiré ante el toque, completamente entregada a él.

-No es nada. –negué con la cabeza, una vez recuperé el control de mi cuerpo. –Ya te dije que fue un estúpido balón.

-No voy a creerme eso, Rosalie. –dijo con seriedad.

-Bien, no lo hagas. –Respondí algo molesta. –Pero es todo lo que voy a decirte, no quiero que sigas preocupándote por una estupidez.

-¿Tienes una mano marcada en el rostro y no quieres que me preocupe? –saltó. -¿Qué tipo de novio sería si no lo hiciera?

-Uno comprensivo, que entendería que no fue nada.

-Bueno, yo no soy así. –ladró. –Dame una razón para que no le vuele los dientes a quien quiera que sea la persona que te golpeo.

-Puedo defenderme sola, Emmett. –le miré con los ojos entrecerrados. –Siempre lo he hecho.

-Ya no es necesario. –Dijo sin dar lugar a replicas. –Ahora me tienes a mí.

Me dejó sin palabras, lo único que quería era saltarle encima y besarlo. Demoré un par de segundos en percibir que sí podía hacer eso. Diablos, yo tenía que besarlo.

Al cabo de un rato tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire, él sonreía como idiota y estoy segura de que yo también lo hacía.

-¿Qué tienes que estudiar? –preguntó al ver que yo no hacía nada más que observarlo.

-Todo. –respondí con una mueca, molesta. –Voy a reprobarlo todo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Vale, educación física. –sonreí con inocencia. –Es la única de la que me he salvado.

-Bien… -Emmett exhaló. –Entonces comencemos. Yo sonreí con falso entusiasmo.

Llevábamos al menos media hora intentando estudiar. Como era lo usual yo no podía concentrarme, y ahora se me hacía muchísimo más difícil teniendo a mi tutor de novio. Era increíble ver que cuando se concentraba se le formaba una arruga entre las cejas, haciéndolo ver adorable.

-¿quieres? –le ofrecí un poco de helado.

-Rose… -me llamó con voz de advertencia. –Estaba explicándote algo.

-Es que no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío. –Dije llevándome la cuchara a la boca.

-te has comido casi un litro tu sola. –recalcó, yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Amo el helado. –me di de hombros. –Deberías probarlo, o vas a arrepentirte.

Emmett negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a los libros, yo bufé molesta. Odiaba que me ignoraran.

Saqué un poco de mí helado con la cuchara y me acerqué a él en silencio. Cuando se volteó, su boca golpeó directamente con la cuchara.

-¿lo ves? Delicioso. –dije sonriendo orgullosa, él me agarró de los brazos sin ninguna dificultad y me deposito en la cama sobre él.

-Me has embarrado todo. –se quejó, pero lejos de estar molesto se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? –le provoqué, lo que sin dudas fue una mala idea.

Emmett agarró el helado y con la cuchara untó algo de él en mis labios y mejillas. Tenía las manos presas por una de sus enormes manotas, por lo que estaba completamente a su merced. Él paso su lengua por mis mejillas, limpiándome y haciéndome estremecer en el camino. Y luego por mis labios, dando el beso más dulce y caliente que he probado en mi vida.

Mi cuerpo respondió a esto por sí solo, y mi espalda se arqueo, pegándome contra él.

Emmett continuó su recorrido por mi cuello, depositando besos húmedos y calientes hasta mi clavícula. Solté un suspiro desesperado, quería más.

-Emmett… -su nombre salió de mis labios instintivamente.

Lamentablemente, este lo malentendió y detuvo sus caricias en ese mismo instante.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó. Yo lo miré apenada.

-No hay problema. –dije intentando ocultar el rubor que cubría mis mejillas.

-Será mejor que continuemos. –Habló haciendo referencia a los estudios, desgraciadamente.

-Emmett… -llamé, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿pasa algo? –Mi novio me observó preocupado.

-Quiero que hagamos el amor–admití, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis cabellos.

-Rose… -tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. -No sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

Le miré expectante, esperando a que diera el primer paso. Pero solo me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Pero aun no estas lista.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, lamento muchísimo la demora… Pero con las ultimas pruebas de la universidad y esto del mundial, jeje… les recuerdo que vivo en Brasil por lo que he estado de fiesta estos días.<em>

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, (aun no esta beteado)_

_Les recuerdo que tengo un grupo en Facebook, es solo buscarlo por Emmett mcCartys angel fics._

_Gracias Paula, sin ti este capitulo no hubiese quedado tan lindo._

_Bueno nos leemos._

_**Xoxo**_

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen ** Emmett mcCartys angel**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 47: Visitantes Inesperados.**

Desperté sobresaltado, gracias a otra pesadilla. Cuando me incorporé en la cama vi que Rosalie me observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Otra pesadilla? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

-Me sorprende que esta vez no me hayas golpeado. –dije intentando desviar su atención.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo. –sonrió traviesa.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté buscando mi celular.

-Ya casi son las siete. –respondió con una mueca.

-Entonces voy a darme un baño. –me puse de pie, y noté que ella me miraba. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… solo pensaba que sería genial hacer novillos. –Sonrió esperanzada, yo negué.

-Tienes examen hoy.

-Por eso lo digo. –puso los ojos.

-No seas ridícula, te irá bien. –le di ánimos.

-Como si eso fuera posible. –hizo una mueca. –No entiendo nada.

-Ayer entendías. –Le dije recordando nuestra tarde de estudios.

- mentí. –se mordió el labio. –Ya estaba cansada de esas fórmulas, quería irme a la cama.

-Algo debes haber entendido. –Dije molesto, no me gustaba que se menospreciara.

-Me gustaría poder hacer trampa. –frunció el ceño. –Pero la última vez que lo hice me pillaron, ahora debo sentarme junto al profesor.

Me largué a reír, ella me golpeó la cabeza, claramente molesta.

-No es gracioso. –frunció el ceño. –El señor Stevens apesta, literalmente.

Apreté los labios, conteniendo una carcajada. No quería que me golpeara otra vez.

Mi madre tocó la puerta, pero no se molestó en esperar a que respondiéramos para entrar en mi habitación.

-Les dije que mantuvieran la puerta abierta. –Me regañó.

-Lo olvidé. –mentí, la verdad era que quería privacidad con mi novia, cosa que no conseguiría si la puerta estuviese abierta.

Mi madre levantó una ceja, era obvio que no me había creído nada.

-Rose, ¿quieres ayudarme con el desayuno? –preguntó mirando a mi novia, quien la vio sorprendida.

-¿yo?

-claro, no veo ninguna otra Rose por aquí. –mi madre sonrió.

-Está bien. –Rosalie respondió aun algo confundida.

-Genial, te espero en la cocina. –Y con eso salió, dejándonos solos.

…

…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté a Jasper quien navegaba concentrado en su computadora portátil.

-Compro zapatos. –Suspiró. –Alice no ha dejado de hablar de ellos en semanas, me ha dejado claro que si no se los regalo para su cumpleaños nuestra relación acaba. –Dijo con una mueca.

Me largue a reír, el pobre Jasper era definitivamente un sumiso.

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? –pregunté no muy interesado.

-en tres días. –trago en seco. –Y los malditos zapatos solo llegaran la próxima semana.

Solté un silbido, el me miró desesperado.

-Acabo de hablar con el gerente de la tienda, pero no ha sido de mucha ayuda. –se quejó. –Alice va a matarme, debí haber comprado su regalo con más anticipación.

Puse los ojos, esa chica sí que era demandante.

-Sigo sin comprender como es que la aguantas.

-Sé que Alice puede parecer una persona difícil, pero una vez que la conoces, es imposible no amarla. –Dijo con su sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

-Como digas. –bufé.

Antes de que Jasper respondiera, un par de manos taparon mis ojos, y un fuerte perfume de mujer hizo arder mi nariz.

-¿Quién es? –Una voz chillona preguntó a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Irina? –dije entre dientes.

-Vaya, que humor. –sacó las manos de mi rostro y se sentó a mi lado, sin esperar invitación.

Vi de reojo como Jasper contenía la risa. _Que buen amigo._

-Cualquiera diría que tu novia no te satisface. –soltó esta, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No tengo mucha paciencia. –hablé conteniendo la rabia. –Dime de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella suspiró y paso sus manos por mis brazos. Yo la miré serio, queriendo que se largara y me dejara tranquilo.

-Siempre me has parecido un hombre interesante. –susurró acercándose a mi oído. Yo la aparte con brusquedad.

-¿En serio? –Una voz demasiado conocida hizo que me volteara. –A mí también. –Rosalie observaba a Irina con odio.

Mi rubia cruzo los brazos y la miró desafiante.

-Aléjate de mi novio, si no quieres que te saque cada uno de los cabellos que tienes en esa cabeza hueca. –Amenazó.

-Tu novio… por favor, realmente crees que me trago esta farsa. –Irina rió.

-Me da lo mismo lo que pienses. –Mi chica habló segura. –Ya te lo advertí, aléjate de él ahora mismo.

-¿O si no que? –la otra continuaba provocándola. _Mala idea._

Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, Rosalie agarró a la chica de los cabellos y la aparto de mí. Irina no dejaba de gritar.

-No me provoques, que la próxima vez no seré tan amable. –Rose amenazó.

-Eres una salvaje. –Irina chilló retrocediendo un poco. –El director se va a enterar de esto.

-¿Realmente crees que eso va a intimidarme? –mi pequeño demonio preguntó.

-Pues debería. –la muchacha soltó. –Voy a asegurarme de que no te dejen volver a pisar esta escuela.

-He hecho cosas mucho peores, Irina. –ella habló con una voz que de verdad daba miedo, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de la pobre chica. -¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

Irina Denaly la miraba sorprendida, y sin decir nada se alejó de nosotros, claramente asustada.

-Eso fue increíble. –Jasper soltó. -Es lo más cercano a una pelea de chicas que he estado.

-Te meterás en problemas. –dije viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estaba tocando. –Ella soltó exasperada. –Nadie toca lo que es mío.

-Vale, esa es mi señal para irme. –Jasper se disculpó. –Nos vemos Emmett, Rocky. –Rose frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

-Pueden suspenderte por lo que acabas de hacer. –La regañe. –Nunca piensas en las consecuencias ¿verdad?

-No me sermonees. –hizo una mueca. –He tenido un día de mierda.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté curioso.

-Además de encontrarme a una zorra coqueteándole a mi novio. –dijo molesta. –Me ha ido terrible en el examen y para terminar con broche de oro, hoy tendré que juntarme con el idiota de Cullen para hacer un estúpido trabajo.

-¿Vas a juntarte con Cullen? –pregunté celoso.

-Eso fue lo que dije. –ella se sentó con un suspiro.

-No quiero que te juntes con él. –dije serio. -¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer un trabajo con él?

-El profesor nos asignó nuestros compañeros. –explicó. –Yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de tener que verle la cara al imbécil de Cullen toda la tarde, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Rosalie preguntó viéndome tomar su celular.

-Voy a llamar a Cullen y decirle que no puedes ir. –dije, marcándole. Ella me arrebató el teléfono.

-¿Quieres que repruebe física también? –Se cruzó de brazos. –Este trabajo es la única oportunidad que tengo de aprobar la materia.

Me quejé, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer para impedir que Rosalie fuese a casa de Edward Cullen

…

…

Cuando llegue a casa, un coche de lujo estacionado en el garaje me hizo saber que mi día estaba a punto de empeorar.

Me quedé varios minutos en el jeep, dudando si entrar o no a la casa, donde me esperaba una nada placentera visita.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí dentro? –La voz de Bella me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-No me molestaría hacerlo. –Gruñí viendo hacia el coche.

-mamá me ha pedido que salga a buscarte. –suspiró. –Por favor no seas infantil.

-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta. –dije encendiendo el jeep.

Mi hermana se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y quitó las llaves del coche.

-No, nada de eso. –me miró seria. –Tienes que enfrentar tus problemas, Emmett.

-Bells… Preferiría que no te entrometas en esto. –Ella era muy inocente para comprender la rabia que sentía.

-También yo, pero no me has dejado opción. –Mi hermana bajó del jeep aun con las llaves en la mano.

-Dame las llaves. –exigí.

-No. –ella las metió en el bolsillo de su vaquero. –Te espero dentro, Emm.

Bufé molesto, no me quedaba de otra que ir tras ella.

-Cariño, mira quien está aquí. –mi mamá nos recibió en la entrada.

-El coche absurdamente lujoso de afuera me lo ha dejado claro. –mascullé.

-¿Ahora quieres pelear por que el coche que alquilé es demasiado lujoso? –mi padre preguntó a la defensiva.

-No, no valdría la pena. –solté molesto.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos. –habló viéndome con aire de superioridad. -¿Es así como vas a recibir a tu padre?

-No mereces más que eso. –dije queriendo que se largara de mi casa de una maldita vez.

-Ya vamos a empezar de nuevo. –sonrió con burla.

-si no te gusta, puedes largarte. –dije entre dientes. –En realidad nos harías un favor.

-Basta. –mi madre nos hizo callar. –Emmett, si tu padre está aquí es porque quiere ayudarnos.

-Ayudarse a sí mismo querrás decir. –El hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre me observó con furia.

-¡Oh! Renee, tienes una casa muy adorable. –Lisa, la joven novia de mi padre apareció alisándose la falda del corto vestido que llevaba.

-Muchas gracias. –Mi madre respondió incomoda.

-Emmett ¿no me vas a saludar? –ella preguntó analizándome con la mirada.

Mierda ¿Por qué tenía que traerla? El año pasado, tuve una pequeña aventura con la novia de mi padre, aventura de la que este término por enterarse. Obviamente eso había desencadenado una gran pelea entre nosotros, pero no podía quejarme por eso, después de todo ese había sido mi objetivo al meterme con Lisa, cabrear al intachable señor McCarty.

-Es una sorpresa tenerte por aquí. –dije viéndola molesto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer? –mi mamá habló notando que el ambiente estaba tenso.

-No tengo hambre. –hablé sin dejar de mirar a mi padre.

-Emmett, vas a comer con nosotros. –mamá ordenó. –Ahora, por favor todos a la mesa.

Bella que permanecía callada, me observaba intentando darme ánimos. Phil comía sin decir nada, el pobre siempre se había sentido intimidado en presencia del señor McCarty.

-¿Cuándo se van? –pregunté clavando mi tenedor en la carne.

-Emmett… -me reprendió mi madre.

-Estaremos aquí un par de días. –Lisa respondió. –Aprovecharemos para descansar.

-¿La vida de millonaria es demasiado agotadora para ti? –pregunté con sarcasmo.

Lisa me observó con odio, y volvió su mirada a la comida, ni siquiera la había tocado.

-Tu madre ha mencionado que tienes novia. –Mi padre habló con ese maldito tono de superioridad. –Me he sorprendido con la noticia.

-¿Novia? Vaya eso es nuevo… -Lisa comentó viéndome con coquetería.

-Podemos dejar todo este montaje de familia feliz e ir directo al grano. –Dije ya cansado. -¿a qué han venido?

-No seas irrespetuoso, soy tu padre. –me regaño.

-Oh gran señor soberano, ¿podría decirnos porque nos deleita con su presencia?

-No te burles de mí, muchacho.

-Tu padre contacto un abogado importante. –mi madre comenzó.

-No quiero nada de este hombre. –dije entre dientes.

-No seas orgulloso, si no fuese por mi estarías cenando en prisión. –Me retó.

-Créeme, preferiría mil veces cenar con asesinos en serie que en tu compañía.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a conocer a esta novia tuya? –Lisa preguntó sin dejar de mirarme, papá la observó molesto.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesada? –este le preguntó, Lisa lo observó intimidada.

-Me gustaría saber si la muchacha va a asistir a nuestra boda. –dijo con falsedad.

-No, no asistirá pues yo tampoco lo haré. –respondí mordaz.

-El abogado vendrá a entrevistarse contigo mañana. –mamá dijo cambiando el tema.

-Y más te vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez. –Mi padre me advirtió. –El contrato de ese hombre me costó una fortuna.

-Como siempre, preocupado del dinero.

Antes de que mi padre pudiese responder, mi teléfono toco. En la pantalla vi que se trataba de Rosalie. Por lo que me puse de pie inmediatamente.

-Tengo que atender. –Dije disculpándome con mi madre.

Ella asintió, por lo que enseguida fui a mi habitación.

-¿Emmett? –la voz al otro lado sonaba agitada.

-Hola amor, ¿pasa algo? –pregunté preocupado.

-Creo que hay ladrones en mi casa. –susurró al teléfono. Escuché como en el fondo le decía algo a alguien.

Me preocupe enseguida ¿Y si algo le pasaba a mi Rose?

-Emmett, soy yo Jacob. –el muchacho le arrebató el teléfono a mi novia. –No creo que sean ladrones, pero nos cortaron la luz y…

-Se escuchan ruidos abajo. –volvió a tomar Rose el teléfono.

-¿Llamaste a la policía? –pregunté nervioso.

-No… no creo que eso sea muy buena idea. –murmuró. –Oh mierda, están en la cocina.

-Rosalie, llama a la policía. –me pase la mano por el cabello, recordando que Bella tenía las llaves de mi coche.

-Espera, Emm. –Escuché como le gritaba algo a Jacob. –El idiota de Jake está bajando con nada más que un bate de béisbol.

-Rosalie, quédate donde estas. –ordené.

-Jake, acaba de gritar. –habló agitada. -¿Y si lo matan?

Luego de un rato de silencio, escuche como discutían por el teléfono.

-Emmett, soy Jacob de nuevo. –el chico respiraba con dificultad. –No son ladrones, son mapaches.

-Miles de mapaches, no sé cómo entraron. –Rose murmuraba. –Nunca vi tantos animales juntos en un solo lugar.

-mierda Rosalie, me has dado un susto de muerte. –le regañe, aliviado de que estuviera bien.

-Supongo que ha sido bueno que no haya llamado a la policía. –suspiró. –No creo que haya algún cargo por allanamiento de morada por animales salvajes.

Me largué a reír, ahora más tranquilo.

-Acabas de animar mi día, nena. –sonreí. –Resulta que he tenido una tarde de mierda.

-Las cosas con Cullen tampoco fueron muy bien que digamos, le arrojé dos huevos en la cabeza. –volví a reír. -¿puedes creer que uno no se quebró?

-voy a pasarme por tu casa esta noche. –dije viendo la hora. –No aguanto pasar ni un segundo más aquí.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi padre. –dije molesto. –Ha venido a Forks.

-¿es tan malo así? –preguntó.

-Es el hombre más desagradable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer.

-¿Qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto?

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.

No sería agradable mencionar todas las discusiones que había tenido con el señor mcCarty, especialmente porque una de ellas incluía a Lisa y gran parte de mi pasado, cosas que quería ocultar de Rosalie.

-Esta bien, Tengo que irme, uno de los mapaches esta mordiendo los cables de la televisión. –Suspiró.-Te amo. –ella dijo haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Y yo a ti. –dije cortando la llamada.

Qué bien me hacía escuchar su voz.

* * *

><p>Hola lamento muchísimo la tardanza, sé que algunas de ustedes están molestas conmigo pero realmente no había podido escribir antes.<p>

Voy a continuar con el resto de mis historias lo antes posible.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Xoxo

Rosalie Hale de Cullen**Emmett mcCartys angel


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 48: Larga noche.**

Cuando volví al comedor, todos se me quedaron viendo como si fuese una maldita atracción de circo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté viéndolos con una ceja alzada.

-¿Quién era al teléfono? –Lisa preguntó viéndome fijamente, yo sonreí con sorna, no estaba para escenas de celos.

-Mi novia. –dije sin preámbulos. –No que sea de tu incumbencia.

-Emmett, no seas grosero. –Mi madre me reprendió, pero por la forma en la que miró a Lisa, supe que también le había molestado su repentina curiosidad.

-Como sea. –Me di de hombros. –Voy salir.

-Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos. –Mi padre habló molesto.

-Usted no me da órdenes. –Le reñí, agarrando las llaves del jeep.

-Soy tu padre.

Reí ante sus palabras, y antes de que volviese a abrir la boca, salí de la casa.

…

Las luces en la casa de Rose estaban encendidas, a pesar de ser casi medianoche.

Toqué la puerta y ella me abrió enseguida, me saludó con un rápido beso en los labios.

-Están en la cocina. –dijo dejándome entrar.

-¿Dejaste la puerta abierta? –pregunté viéndola con reproche, ella negó.

-No, estoy segura que la cerré. –hizo una mueca. –No sé cómo pudieron abrirla.

-Alguien debe haberlo hecho, no creo que sea una coincidencia que se corté la luz y misteriosamente aparezcan diez mapaches dentro de la casa. –Jacob, que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, habló. -¿Qué tal, Emmett?

Yo asentí en su dirección a modo de saludo.

-¿Quién haría algo así? –pregunté viendo al mejor amigo de mi novia.

-Tu querida Irina. –Rosalie respondió viéndome molesta. –Ella me amenazó esta mañana.

-¿Realmente crees que Irina sería capaz de algo así? –Casi reí ante la idea. –No estarás siendo paranoica.

-Claro que ella no iba a ensuciarse las manos, Emmett. –habló cabreada. –De seguro le pidió un favor a alguno de sus admiradores.

-Hay que admitir que fue una buena broma. –Jacob comentó de repente, ganándose un zape de parte de mi novia.

-¿Buena broma? –ella gritó. -¿Cómo demonios voy a sacar a todos esos bichos de mi casa?

-¿Dónde están ahora? –pregunté viendo alrededor.

-En la cocina. –hizo una mueca de asco. –Yo no entró ahí, ni aunque me paguen.

-Creo que hay que llamar a uno de esos exterminadores. –Jacob raciocinó, yo asentí concordando con él.

-No, nada de eso. –Rose negó con furia. –Van a matarlos.

-Pensé que querías sacarlos. –El chico la observó sorprendido.

-Dije sacarlos, no asesinarlos.

-Debe haber otra manera. –dije abrazándola. –Podemos ofrecerles comida.

…

Creo que tardamos al menos una hora en sacar a todos los animalejos de la casa. La pequeña cocina de Rose, parecía un campo de batalla.

Jacob se despidió de nosotros cuando terminamos con la tarea, el chico estaba algo reticente en dejar a la pequeña salvaje a solas conmigo. Pero al final mi novia, terminó por convencerlo.

-Voy a matar a esa oxigenada. –Rosalie amenazó sentándose en su cama con cansancio.

-No sabemos si fue ella. –intente raciocinar con la rubia. Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-No defiendas a esa zorra. –escupió. -¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que va a ser limpiar todo lo que esas bestias hicieron en mi cocina?

-Ya te dije que voy a ayudarte. –repetí cansado. –Pero dejemos de pensar en ello.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarme.

-¿No te han puesto problemas por venir aquí? –preguntó viéndome preocupada.

-Poco me importa lo que diga mi padre, Rose. –hablé con seriedad, no quería recordar a ese hombre.

-¿Alguna vez vas a decirme que es lo que hizo para que le odies tanto? –Rosalie me miraba a los ojos, yo exhale pesadamente.

-No vale la pena recordar el pasado, nena. –intente persuadirla.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar de esto, Emmett. –suspiró. –Pero necesito saber qué es lo que te atormenta. Siento que apenas te conozco.

-Rosalie, preocupémonos de vivir el presente. –tomé su mentón.

-¿No confías en mí? –insistió.

-Claro que confió en ti.

-¿Entonces, por qué no me dices que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya? –habló angustiada. –Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

-Lo haces –Admití algo nervioso. –Los fantasmas de mi pasado desaparecen cada vez que te miro a los ojos.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a iluminar sus preciosos orbes azules.

-Es algo embarazoso. –murmuró con la vista perdida. –Yo soy un libro abierto para ti.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –fruncí el ceño.

-Eres mi novio y yo no sé nada de tu vida. –bufó. -¿Eso no dice que soy una pésima novia?

-Sabes lo necesario. –dije cuidadosamente. –Temo que si me abro demasiado, te alejes de mí. Soy demasiado egoísta.

-No hay nada en este mundo capaz de separarme de ti. –Dijo viéndome a los ojos, pareciendo más madura que nunca. –Te amo, como nunca pensé que fuese posible hacerlo.

-También te amo. – la abracé y respiré el dulce aroma de su cabello. –Y es justamente por eso que no puedo hablarte de mí pasado. Por favor entiéndeme.

-No voy a entenderte nunca. –acarició mi mejilla. –Pero no voy a insistir, si algún día quieres contármelo, lo harás.

-Gracias. –la besé.

…

Llevaba horas intentando dormirme, los tormentosos recuerdos de mi pasado no dejaban de molestarme, diciéndome que no me merecía a Rosalie, que en cuanto se enterase de quien en verdad era sería inevitable perderla.

El solo hecho de imaginar mi vida sin ella, me provocaba una sensación de vacío y angustia.

Me quedé observándola dormir, era increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Sabías que quedarse mirando es de mala educación? –preguntó incorporándose en la cama.

-No puedo evitarlo. –sonreí. –Eres tan hermosa.

-Y-Yo no soy…

-No me discutas. –la callé.

Cuando ella iba a hablar, fuertes golpes a la puerta nos sobresaltaron. ¿Quién podía ser a las cuatro de la mañana?

Rosalie se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando la detuve.

-Puede ser peligroso. –dije preocupado. –No deberías abrir la puerta a estas horas.

-Tengo que ir a ver de qué se trata. –se safó de mi agarre. –Te prometo que si es algún encapuchado con un cuchillo, no voy a invitarle a tomar el té. –Habló con sarcasmo, yo bufé. Era tan terca.

-Bien, iré contigo. –Dije sin dejar lugar a replicas.

-Como quieras. –Se dio de hombros.

Ambos bajamos las escaleras, quien quiera que fuese quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no había detenido sus insistentes golpes.

Rosalie se acercó a la puerta y observó por el rabillo.

-Es el idiota de Jackson. –dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. –Parece algo pasado de copas.

Mi novia abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido, su hermano mayor que estaba recargando su peso en esta, cayó de cara al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? –preguntó el pequeño demonio, dándole golpecitos con el pie.

-Las mujeres son todas unas mentirosas. –Desde el suelo habló arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Hey! –Rose volvió a golpearlo con el pie, esta vez más fuerte. –Yo soy una mujer.

-No… tú eres una Rosalie. –Jackson se sentó en el suelo. Ella puso los ojos.

-Bien… creo que necesitas unas cuantas tazas de café. –comentó agarrándolo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie, yo la ayudé de inmediato.

-¡No! Lo que necesito es alcohol. –gritó mientras Rose y yo lo ayudábamos a sentarse en el sofá de la sala. –El único y verdadero mejor amigo del hombre.

-Pensé que ese era el perro. –Mi novia respondió. –El único alcohol que tendrás, será el antiséptico que usaras para limpiar esas heridas.

De tanto golpear la puerta, Jackson se había herido las manos.

-Iré a preparar el maldito café. –Rose dijo mirándome. –Por favor cuida que no haga nada estúpido.

Ella desapareció en la cocina, y yo me quedé sentado junto a Jackson, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes? –habló de repente haciéndome pegar un salto. –Nunca debes creer a una mujer, mucho menos si es caliente.

Hice una mueca ante sus palabras, tal vez meses atrás yo hubiese sido el primero en creer eso. Pero ya no, yo confiaba plenamente en Rosalie.

-A menos que sea una Rosalie… -dijo riendo como idiota. –Esa chica no sabe mentir.

Rose apareció con una taza de café viéndolo de mala manera. Al parecer lo había escuchado.

-Gracias por defenderme, hermanito. –dijo con sorna entregándole el café.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –escupió la bebida en la cara de mi novia. Ella lo observó furiosa.

-Es tu maldito café, idiota. –le golpeó la cabeza.

-Mierda Rosalie, esta asqueroso. –Reclamó, yo me mordí los labios ya que una sonrisilla amenazaba con escapar, la verdad era que Rosalie era pésima preparando café.

-No es mi jodida culpa que esa maquina sea tan difícil de usar. –Riñó esta. –Ahora tómatelo, o yo misma te lo voy a meter por…

-Vale, vale. –Se echó a reír, como todo un borracho. –A veces eres tan mandona. –Hizo una mueca, como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Igual que Esther… -Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como una nena. –Esther… maldita mentirosa.

Rosalie levantó una ceja en mi dirección, yo me di de hombros. Ya me hacia una idea de lo que pudiese estar sucediendo.

-Voy a llamarla. –Dijo de pronto haciendo que tanto yo como Rose nos abalanzáramos para arrebatarle el celular.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir. –Rose habló más calmada. –Mañana, cuando estés con todos tus sentidos, puedes llamarla.

-No… quiero hacerlo ahora. –reclamó como un niño de cinco años.

-Si la llamas ahora vas a hacer el ridículo. –Rose dijo golpeteando el suelo con el pie repetidamente, estaba nerviosa.

-Amigo, Rosalie tiene razón. –intenté interceder. –No querrás humillarte ante ella.

-No, no claro que no. –negó efusivamente.

-Lo ves… vete a descansar. –Mi pequeña volvió a decir.

-Yo confiaba en ella, saben. –El continúo hablando sin prestar atención a las palabras de su hermana. –Ella me dijo que yo era el amor de su vida…

Al parecer sería una larga noche. Rose desvió la mirada al techo, y murmuro un: ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Yo le sonreí, intentando darle ánimos.

-Mentiras, puras mentiras. –grito Jackson. –Todas esas noches en las que gritaba mi nombre… No eran más que mentiras.

-Jackson, a pesar de estar muriendo de ganas de saber los detalles de tu vida sexual con Esther –Dijo con sarcasmo. - creo que es mejor que dejemos esto para mañana.

-El sexo era tan bueno. –El hermano de Rose dijo viéndome a mí, supongo que buscando apoyo masculino. –Hacia esa cosa con la lengua… -Continuó explicando.

-Estoy muy segura que Emmett tampoco está interesado en saber lo grandiosa que era tu novia en la cama. –Rose habló molesta.

-No solo en la cama… -el chico continuaba hablando, ignorando por completo los intentos de Rosalie por hacerlo callar. –En el ascensor, la máquina de lavar ropa, el armario de limpieza de la universidad. –Continuaba numerando.

Mi novia exhaló cansada.

-No tengo paciencia para esto. –Tomó el rostro de su hermano con sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hay muchos peces en el estanque, Jackson. –dijo las palabras con calma, asegurándose de que la entendiera. –Ella se lo pierde.

-Si, si. –se puso de pie sorprendentemente animado. –Tienes razón peque... Voy a salir a buscar a alguien que me quiera de verdad.

Rosalie lo detuvo cuando este se dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo único que vas a encontrar a estas horas de la noche va a ser un resfriado, o si tienes suerte una enfermedad venérea.

-Pero tengo que ir a buscar pollitas.

-¿pollitas? ¿Es enserio? –Rosalie lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, yo solté una carcajada. -No le animes. –mi novia me regañó.

-¿Quieres unirte en mi búsqueda? –Jackson ofreció viéndome esperanzado.

-¿De verdad le estas ofreciendo a MI NOVIO ir a buscar zorras? –Ella habló con furia.

Me encantaba verla celosa, pero tuve que interceder antes de que Rose le saltara encima a su hermano.

-Gracias por tu oferta Jackson, pero estoy feliz con Rosalie. –Dije guiñándole un ojo a mi _gatita._

-Novio… -repitió el hermano de Rose. –Yo tenía una novia sabes… -Comenzó de nuevo, mi rubia y yo pusimos los ojos.

La noche sería demasiado larga.

…

El despertador de mi celular tocó, era hora de alistarse para ir al maldito instituto.

Rosalie se movió perezosa sobre mí, ambos habíamos acabado durmiéndonos en el sofá de la sala.

-Voy a matar a ese idiota. –Ella dijo viendo a su hermano, que dormía plácidamente en el suelo.

-Pensamientos asesinos tan temprano por la mañana. –la molesté. –Qué bonita manera de despertar.

-No me jodas. –gruñó. –Míralo, el muy maldito duerme como un bebe.

-Todos hemos tenido una mala noche.

-Espero que su mala noche, le haga explotar la cabeza. –Sonrió vengativa.

-No quiero ser un mal ejemplo, pero… -Miré la hora en mi celular. –Hacer novillos no parece una idea muy descabellada.

-Acabas de leer mis pensamientos. –Rose sonrió dándome un corto beso en los labios. –Vamos a mi cuarto, odio tener que dormir como una contorsionista.

-¡Hey! Yo tuve que soportar todo tu peso encima. –Le recriminé en broma. –Y no eres precisamente una pluma.

-Muy gracioso. –me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. –Al menos yo no ronco como una maldita locomotora.

-Touche.

* * *

><p>Hola… sé que este capítulo no tiene muchas partes relevantes. Pero creo que es lindo ver a Rose y Emm interactuando como novios.<p>

Solo voy a adelantar que la historia de Emmett va a comenzar a revelarse, ya veremos cómo reacciona la pequeña demonio.

_¿Qué creen que pasó entre Jackson y Esther?_

**Bueno, les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en Facebook como Emmett mcCartys angel y unirse al grupo Emmett mcCartys angel fics.**

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad alegran mis días, que últimamente andan bastante grises.

Nos leemos pronto…

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCatys angel**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 49: Verdades.**

Bostecé por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

-Te odio. –mascullé entre dientes viendo como el idiota de mi hermano tomaba pastillas para la resaca.

-Ese es un sentimiento muy feo, Rosalie. –Jackson dijo acariciándose la sien.

Le arrojé una de las manzanas que descansaban en la frutera frente a mí.

-¿podrías explicarme qué demonios fue lo que sucedió anoche? –pregunté viendo el reloj de pared. Eran las dos y cuarenta de la tarde.

-Descubrí que Esther es una mentirosa despiadada. –Mi hermano habló con la voz cargada de rabia.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –pregunté haciendo una mueca cuando mi estómago rugió.

-Son cosas de grandes. –Dijo dándose de hombros, yo abrí los ojos molesta.

-Oh, no… nada de eso. –crucé mis brazos. –Ayer tuve que desvelarme por tu culpa, ahora vas a decirme el motivo de tu ataque de histeria.

Jackson frunció el ceño, y tomó un sorbo de su café, absurdamente cargado.

-¿Por qué estaba Emmett aquí a esas horas de la noche? –preguntó, desviando el tema.

Intenté ocultar mi maldito sonrojo, cubriéndome el rostro con el cabello.

-Estaba ayudándome a estudiar. –mentí. –Ya se estaba yendo cuando llegaste a hacer tu espectáculo.

-No me gusta que se quede aquí hasta tan tarde. –Yo lo miré con las cejas alzadas, incrédula.

-Si él no hubiese estado aquí, no te habrías salvado de la paliza que pensaba darte.

-¿Dónde esta ahora? –cuestionó sentándose a mi lado.

-Tenía que irse. –me di de hombros. –Problemas familiares.

Me había costado horrores convencerlo de volver a su casa, al parecer su padre tenía que hablar con él, lo que obviamente no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Mierda Jackson, apestas. –me quejé viéndolo de mala gana.

Mi hermano se llevó la nariz a la axila, para comprobar si lo que decía era verdad.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Ve a darte un baño. –lo empujé haciéndole caer de la silla. –Mientras pido una pizza.

Jackson aceptó a regañadientes, dejándome sola en la cocina. Decidí llamar a la pizzería de los Weber y luego marcarle a Emmett.

-Hola… -Una voz desconocida, de mujer, atendió el teléfono de mi novio. Respiré profundo, intentando calmarme, perfectamente podría tratarse de Renee o Bella.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla? –pregunté tanteando el terreno.

-Soy Lisa ¿Y tú quién eres? –la tal Lisa cuestionó en un tono despectivo. Mi corazón se había detenido al escuchar el desconocido nombre de la mujer. Rogué haber marcado el número equivocado.

-Soy Rosalie, creo que marqué mal. –me disculpé nerviosa.

-Oh, no lo creo. –La voz me contradijo soltando una risilla coqueta.

-Escucha, no sé quién eres, pero definitivamente no eres la persona a la que estoy buscando. –Respondí molesta.

-Este no es mi teléfono. –ella dijo tranquilamente. –_Gatita. _

Al escucharla llamarme por el sobrenombre con el que Emmett había guardado mi contacto en su celular, sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía en la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esta tipa con el teléfono de mi novio?

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunté intentando mantenerme serena.

-Está ocupado. –respondió volviendo a reírse.

-No me importa, quiero hablar con él. –demandé demasiado molesta.

Escuché como ella reía y luego suspiraba.

-Lo siento, niña. – Hice una mueca ante el apodo. –Pero él no quiere hablar contigo.

Y con eso me colgó, la sangre me hervía mientras corría por mis venas. Cogí mi chaqueta y salí de casa corriendo, sin siquiera preocuparme de avisarle a Jackson. Tenía que aclarar esto.

…

…

Toqué la puerta de la mansión con insistencia. Renee me abrió un tanto confundida.

-¿Pasa algo querida? –preguntó viéndome preocupada.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –recorrí la casa con la mirada buscando alguna señal del orangután.

-Está en el estudio, hablando con su padre. –Ella dijo dejándome pasar y señalándome el sofá. Pero yo estaba demasiado alterada para tomar asiento. -¿quieres algo de beber?

-No, gracias. –Respiré varias veces intentando convencerme de que nada pasaba. –Solo… necesito verlo.

-No creo que demore mucho más. –ella sonrió. –Puedes esperarlo aquí, si gustas.

-Renee, querida… -la misma voz del teléfono llamó. Una mujer espectacular venía bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede, Lisa? –Mi suegra no parecía muy feliz con la presencia de la escultural mujer. Y yo tampoco lo estaba.

-¿Quién es esta muchachita? –preguntó en tono despectivo, viéndome de pies a cabeza como si fuese una maldita cucaracha.

-Soy Rosalie. –Dije sin dejarme intimidar por su altanera presencia. –Hablamos por teléfono.

-Oh, claro. –la mujer rio.

-¿Qué hacías con el teléfono de Emmett? –pregunté desafiándola con la mirada.

Ella sonrió como si yo acabara de decirle una buena broma.

-Se le quedó en mi cuarto. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarme, sus palabras fueron como una jodida estaca en mi corazón, pero yo no dejaría que ella lo notase. –Renee, podrías darme un poco de limonada… Tanto ejercicio me ha dado sed.

-¿Y quién demonios eres tú? –la enfrente.

-Lisa es la novia del padre de Emmett. –Renee respondió por ella.

-Emmett y yo somos buenos… amigos. –Dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en decirle algo, mi novio salió del estudio dando un portazo, seguido de un hombre tan alto como él, imponente, y con aire petulante.

-¿Rosalie? –preguntó viéndome extrañado. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y quién es esta mocosa? –preguntó el hombre viéndome molesto.

-No vuelvas a decirle así. –Emmett gruñó viendo al hombre con odio. -Vámonos. –Mi novio me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la puerta.

-Emmett, no hemos terminado de hablar. –El tipo vocifero a nuestras a espaldas.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

-Vas a arrepentirte, todo este orgullo no va a llevarte a ningún lugar. –le reprochó. –Solo a prisión.

Yo miré a Emmett extrañada ¿Qué decía este hombre?

-¿De qué está hablando? –susurré a su lado, buscando alguna explicación.

-Ignóralo. –murmuró en mi oído.

-Oh… ¿no lo sabes, muchacha? –El padre de Emmett se dirigió a mí.

-Cállate. –Mi novio masculló entre dientes. –Vámonos… -Volvió a tirar de mi.

-Piénsalo dos veces antes de salir con él. –El tipo advirtió. –No lo conoces, no sabes de lo que es capaz.

-¿Qué es lo que dice, Emmett? –le miré preocupada.

-No le hagas caso. –Continuó caminando mientras sacaba las llaves del jeep.

El padre de Emmett llegó hasta nosotros y me agarró por el brazo, obligándome a mirarlo.

-Suéltala. –mi novio amenazó. –Suéltala, o no respondo.

-No creo que a tus padres les guste la idea de que salgas con un drogadicto. –El señor mcCarty dijo mirándome a los ojos. –Con un asesino.

Y antes de que yo pudiese procesar lo que ese hombre acababa de decirme, Emmett lo golpeó.

Estalló el caos, como era de esperarse, el padre de Emmett se defendió, y golpeó a mi novio de regreso, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco, lo que enfureció mucho más a su hijo que volvió a acertar su rostro con el puño.

Ambos hombres repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra, Renee intentaba hacerlos razonar, Lisa gritaba histérica y yo… yo simplemente me quedé ahí, quieta, intentando procesar todo lo que ese hombre acababa de decirme.

-Por favor deténganse. –la madre de mi novio pedía en vano. –Los golpes no llevan a nada.

-¡Se van a matar! –Los chillidos histéricos de Lisa, lograron traerme a la realidad.

Pestañee varias veces al ver que mi novio intentaba ahorcar a su padre, y como este le daba un puñetazo en su estómago, logrando liberarse.

-Emmett, Emmett, detente por favor. –casi rogué, las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, me dolía verlo herido. –No vale la pena.

Él detuvo sus golpes, y con la respiración agitada se alejó de su progenitor para envolverme en sus enormes brazos.

Levanté la vista hacia su rostro herido, su labio estaba sangrando y tenía un horrible corte encima del ojo. Eso sin contar los cardenales que comenzaban a marcarse en su precioso rostro.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –los gritos de Renee llamaron mi atención. -¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a tu propio hijo?

-Él chico necesita disciplina. –el hombre gruño alisándose el carísimo traje. –Algo que tú nunca has sabido imponerle.

-Eres un bárbaro. –ella le recriminó.

-Fue él quien comenzó. –este acuso, como si eso fuese una justificativa decente. –Yo solo estaba defendiéndome.

-Y te golpearía de nuevo. –Mi novio rugió, sin soltarme.

-Tal vez debería dejar que te lleven a prisión. –el padre de Emmett escupió. –Claro está, que tu madre no es capaz de controlarte.

Vi que Emmett planeaba abalanzarse sobre él nuevamente, por lo que le abracé con fuerza.

-Vámonos. –murmuré enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho. –Vámonos de aquí.

…

Emmett respiraba pesadamente, aun dominado por la rabia. Yo permanecía sentada a su lado, aun dándole vueltas a las palabras de su padre.

-Te amo. –dijo tomando mi rostro con las manos, su mirada era casi desesperada. –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. –Sonreí confundida ante esa mirada tan intranquila.

-Te amo, no puedo perderte Rosalie. –me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. –No puedo perderte.

-No vas a perderme. –negué. –Te lo prometo.

-No lo hagas. –se llevó una mano al cabello, parecía tan angustiado. –No hagas promesas que después no podrás cumplir.

-Emmett, no hay fuerza en este mundo capaz de separarme de ti. –dije con sinceridad.

-Soy un monstruo, Rose. –susurró desconsolado. –No te merezco, pero soy demasiado egoísta para alejarme de ti.

-No te alejes. –La sola idea de no tenerle me debilitaba, no podría soportar la vida sin él.

-¿Qué, no has escuchado las palabras de mi padre? –preguntó viéndome incrédulo.

-Esperaba que tú me explicases que fue todo aquello. –hablé serena.

El suspiró profundamente y tomó mi mano con fuerza, para luego mirarme a los ojos.

-Al decirte todo esto, me arriesgo a que cambies la opinión que tienes sobre mí. –volvió a suspirar. –Me arriesgo a que me dejes.

-No lo haré. –le corté, pero el negó.

-No digas nada, hasta que termine de hablar. –pidió.

Yo asentí nerviosa ¿Qué era eso que tanto le atormentaba?

-Hasta hace poco más de un año, yo era una persona muy diferente de la que soy ahora. –hizo una mueca. –Era el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol de mi escuela en Phoenix.

Sus palabras no me sorprendieron, después de todo, él tenía toda la pinta de un atleta estrella.

-Al ser el mariscal, era bastante popular en el instituto. –se llevó una mano a la sien. –Como era de esperarse, mi novia era la capitana de las animadoras.

Hice una mueca al escuchar eso, nunca es agradable que tu novio hable de sus ex novias, mucho menos si la chica es probablemente diez veces más linda que tú.

-Peter, mi mejor amigo, estaba secretamente enamorado de ella. Yo no lo sabía, de haberlo hecho jamás hubiese interpuesto una chica por sobre nuestra amistad.

-Una maldita noche, después del último partido de la temporada, salimos a celebrar el triunfo. –suspiró bajando la mirada. –Peter bebió demasiado, el siempre había sido un buen chico, nunca le había visto pasarse como lo hizo esa noche.

El detuvo su relato por unos minutos, y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-No es necesario que continúes. –dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Necesito hacerlo. –respondió besando mi cabello.

-Peter se separó de mi unos minutos, yo no sabía que es lo que era lo que quería hacer. –su rostro estaba crispado de dolor. –Resulta que había ido a declarársele a mi novia, mientras yo estaba distraído.

-Ashley, le rechazó. –negó con la cabeza. –Y Peter me echó la culpa. Como pude le explique que yo no sabía nada de sus sentimientos por ella. Pero él no me creía, pensaba que yo lo había traicionado.

-Pese a mis intentos por convencerle a razonar mejor, mi amigo estaba dominado por la desilusión y bajo los efectos del alcohol. No sé en qué estaba pensando, cuando agarró las llaves de mi coche…

-Al ver que planeaba conducir en ese estado, intenté detenerlo, convencerle de que me dejara llevarle. Pero no oía razones, por lo que no me quedó de otra que subirme al coche con él.

-Emmett… -le abracé, imaginando que era lo que venía a continuación.

-No sé en qué momento, mi amigo se desvió de la pista y estrelló con otro coche, en el cual iba una familia. Tampoco sé porque lo hice, tal vez me sentía culpable, después de todo yo había provocado la infelicidad de mi mejor amigo. –suspiró nuevamente. –Como pude cambie de lugar con él, quedando yo en el asiento del conductor. Así, cuando los paramédicos llegaran, diría que había sido mi culpa.

-Emm… -sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Peter había bebido demasiado, de seguro le arrestarían. –explicó. –Yo nunca pensé que alguien fuese a salir herido de ese accidente.

-El conductor del coche de la familia, murió en seguida. Peter, tuvo una contusión en la cabeza, que le dejo en coma por una semana, luego murió.

-Oh, Emmett… todo eso es horrible. –acaricié su rostro.

-Las cosas se pusieron peor después del accidente. –exhaló. –No fue difícil convencer a la policía y al resto de mis conocidos que yo había sido el responsable del trágico accidente que había acabado con la vida de dos personas, entre ellas la de mi mejor amigo.

-No fui arrestado de inmediato, pues aún tenían que hacer la investigación y mi padre movió a varios de sus contactos para que la investigación se extendiera más tiempo del necesario. –puso los ojos. –Pero el no haber sido arrestado, no significaba que los problemas acabarían ahí.

-La gente me juzgaba, mis amigos me dieron la espalda. Los rumores no tardaron en llegar, unos incluso decían que yo había querido matar a Peter porque él se le insinuó a Ashley. –me abrazó con fuerza. -Mi pierna nunca volvió a ser la misma después del accidente, los doctores dijeron que me había roto un ligamento o algo así. Por lo que ni siquiera pude volver a jugar futbol.

-Me refugie en el alcohol, e incluso en las drogas. –Hizo una mueca. –Me metía en problemas cada vez que podía. Las peleas eran cuestión de todos los días.

-Ashley se alejó de mí, según ella todo en mi le recordaba la noche en que había rechazado a Peter. –él sonrió sin humor. –Ella era la única que sabía la verdad, y me había dado la espalda. Después de eso deje de confiar en las mujeres, y me dediqué a usarlas como objetos descartables.

-Hasta que llegaste tú. –me observó con tristeza. –No sabes cuánto te amo, Rosalie.

Besó mis labios con dulzura.

-Te amo, Emm. –le aseguré. –Y nada de lo que me has dicho, me hará cambiar de opinión.

-No sabes cuánto me tranquiliza oír eso.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es el problema con tu padre? –pregunté curiosa. Después de todo él le había ayudado a mantener su libertad.

-Luego de que pasara todo lo del accidente, mi padre me obligó a irme a New York, según él, mi madre no era capaz de controlarme. –puso los ojos. –Mi relación con él nunca fue cordial, ya que él había prácticamente abandonado a mi madre a su suerte cuando ella salió embarazada de mí.

-Lo único que le importa a ese tipo es el dinero y su apellido. –frunció el ceño. –Mientras estuve en New York, tuvimos varias peleas. Yo hacía todo lo que podía para enfurecerle.

Él se detuvo y me observó avergonzado.

-Muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento.

-Pero ya pasaron. –dije intentando reconfortarle. –Todo pasó.

…

Nos mantuvimos abrazados en silencio por varias horas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Ahora entendía porque todo ese misterio que rodeaba a mi novio, todas esas cosas que había tenido que vivir, no eran agradables de recordar. Revolver el pasado puede ser muy doloroso.

Estaba recostada en su regazo, disfrutando de sus suaves caricias en mi cabello, cuando un portazo llamó mi atención.

Jackson acababa de entrar en la casa echó una furia.

-Acaba de compartir una imagen con el tipo ese. –se quejó pateando el sofá. -¿Quién cree que es él para compartir imágenes de perros abandonados con mi novia?

Yo alcé la ceja confundida, no tenía idea de lo que mi hermano estaba hablando. Emmett me miró divertido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunté a mi hermano mayor, viéndolo mover rápidamente sus dedos en el iphone.

-¡Listo! –exclamó. –Ahora estoy soltero ¡vengan pollitas!

Me puse de pie y vi de que se trataba todo eso, el muy idiota acababa de cambiar su Facebook de en una relación para soltero. _Y después yo era la inmadura._

-Eres un idiota. –dije poniendo los ojos. –Esther acaba de comentar. -Vi que una notificación apareció en su celular.

Mi hermano apretó la nubecita con la notificación y la leyó, yo también lo hice.

"_¿Qué significa esto, Jackson Hale?" "¿Soltero?" _

-Claro, ahora le importa. –este soltó molesto. –Poco le importaba que yo estuviese soltero mientras estaba agarrada de ese tipejo.

-¿Qué tipejo? –pregunté con curiosidad.

-Un imbécil de su carrera. –escupió. -¿pueden creer que me los encontré muy abrazados en los pasillos de la universidad?

-¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad? –cuestioné molesta.

-No. –Mi hermano bufó. –Mentirosa, vil mentirosa.

Le arrebaté el celular a mi hermano y entré en el perfil de Esther. Encontré una foto de ella abrazada de un chico muy apuesto, ambos sonriéndole a la cámara. El chico era alto y rubio, y muy, muy gay.

-¿Este es el chico con el que te engaña Esther? –pregunté mostrándole la foto.

-Exactamente. –saltó. –Ahora, publica fotos con él. Es una descarada.

Apreté el perfil del chico y leí en voz alta.

_Samuel Evans, nació en Seattle, estudia Diseño de modas y tiene una relación con… Jason Marx._

Mi hermano me observó con los ojos desorbitados y me arrebató el celular, para verificar si lo que decía era verdad.

No pude continuar aguantándome, por lo que me largué a reír seguida por Emmett.

-Mierda. –susurró aun con la vista pegada al teléfono. –Tengo una llamada que hacer.

-Y un estatus que cambiar. –grité mientras él se encerraba en su habitación.

-El amor nos vuelve ciegos. –murmuró mi novio en mi oído.

-El amor nos vuelve idiotas. –dicté yo girándome para besarlo una vez más.

* * *

><p>Hola, como ven varios misterios fueron resueltos… espero les haya gustado.<p>

Síganme en el grupo de Facebook, para leer los adelantos y ver las fotos de los personajes y portadas. El link esta en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, de verdad me animan mis días.

Como nunca, voy a responder a un review aquí, ya que la chica que lo dejó no tiene usuario y creo que no me sigue en Facebook.

**Luz**: muchas gracias por leer mis historias, y realmente me alegra de sobremanera que te gusten. Pero… como he dicho en varias ocasiones, TODO el tiempo que tengo libre lo dedico a mis fics, muchas veces dejando de lado mis estudios y responsabilidades. Yo publico cada vez que puedo, no sé si sigues historias exitosas, pero la mayoría de las buenas autoras demoran un mes para tener un capitulo decente que entregar a sus lectoras. Es que yo perfectamente podría escribir un capitulo en una tarde, pero no tendría ni la mitad de la calidad, ni contenido que un capitulo debería tener. Es notorio cuando alguien escribe solo por cumplir un plazo, y eso es algo que no quiero que pase con mis fics. Si te aburre la forma en que hago las cosas, te recomiendo que busques otras historias, de aquellas que actualizan seguido, o si realmente te gusta mi fic, lo que me halaga muchísimo, esperes a que este terminado. Pues yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de hacer las cosas, para mi fanfiction es un hobby, un lugar en donde vengo a relajarme. Escribir me gusta y no lo hago por cumplir. Los reviews no son mi preocupación, nunca dejé de publicar para obtener más reviews. Eso sería inmaduro. Después de cuatro años escribiendo, los reviews no son nada más que la forma de comunicarte con las personas que te leen. Lo que es muy bonito, pues gracias a esto he conocido chicas maravillosas. No soy una persona ambiciosa que espere mil reviews en mis fics, pues si lo fuera no escribiría de Emmett y Rosalie, y si de Edward y Bella. Te deseo suerte, lamento que te hayas cansado de seguir la historia, pero yo publico cada vez que puedo. Espero que nos podamos leer en algún otro momento.

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys angel.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 50: Libres**

-¿Quieres ayudarme con la motocicleta esta tarde? –Jake preguntó mientras caminábamos por los abarrotados pasillos del instituto en dirección a nuestra próxima clase.

-No puedo, voy a salir con Emm. –Dije apenada, no quería dejar a mi mejor amigo de lado ahora que tenía novio.

-Desde que sales con ese tipo ya no tienes tiempo para mí. –reclamó haciéndome sentir culpable.

-Lo siento, Jake. –me disculpe. –Hablaré con Emmett, puedo salir con él otro día.

-No, no quiero que tu novio me odie más de lo que ya lo hace. –Hizo una mueca. –No quiero que me golpee.

-Entenderá. –dije intentando convencerme a mí misma, después de todo mi novio era demasiado posesivo.

-Si no lo hace me usará de saco de box.-se estremeció.

-Emmett no es ningún cavernícola, Jake. –Y me atragante con mis propias palabras.

Ahí en medio del pasillo mi novio, Emmett el orangután Swan peleaba a golpes contra quien pude reconocer como a Félix, un idiota de ultimo año quien además era el capitán de futbol americano de la escuela, estaba de más decir que el tipo era enorme.

-¿Decías? –mi mejor amigo pregunto con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? –Exclamé apartando a la gente que se había amontonado alrededor de la pelea.

-¿Por qué pelean? –pregunté a Angela Weber que observaba la escena asustada.

-No lo sé, cuando llegué ya había comenzado. –Ella se dio de hombros.

-¿nadie los va a detener? –pregunté en voz alta.

Todos me miraban como si estuviese loca, vi como la zorra de Tania y sus zorritas se reían, les enseñé mi dedo preferido.

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire e intervine.

Fue una pésima idea.

Creí que si me metía en medio podría separarlos, debí escuchar a mi padre cuando me decía que nunca se debía separar una pelea de perros, podrían morderte. Y eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó, solo que en vez de una mordida me lleve un bello gancho derecho directo en el rostro.

-¡Rose! –Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera negro.

...

…

…

-¿Puedes llevarme al instituto? Mi coche se averió… otra vez. –Bella dijo avergonzada dando una mordida a su tostada.

-Que novedad. –Me burle. -¿Hasta cuándo vas usar esa chatarra Bells?

-No la llames así. –se molestó. –Fue un regalo de papá, la aprecio mucho.

-Solo digo que no sirve de mucho si pasa más tiempo en la cochera que en las calles. –reí.

-Es vieja –suspiró. –Solo necesita cariño y paciencia. Tengo que conseguirme un mecánico, talvez Jacob…

-Yo conozco un mecánico. –Sonreí para mis adentros.

-¿Quién? –preguntó intrigada. -¿Es bueno?

-El mejor. –Dije orgulloso.

-¿Crees que podría repararla? –hizo una mueca. –No tengo mucho dinero.

-Lo hará, no te preocupes por el dinero.

-Pero…

-Bells, ya te dije que yo me encargó. –sonreí. –Ahora vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Mi hermana me observaba confundida mientras yo conducía hacia el instituto.

Afortunadamente no me había cruzado con mi padre durante la mañana, por lo que estaba de buen humor. Ese hombre sí que me sacaba de quicio.

-Regresaré con Alice. –Bella me avisó bajándose del jeep.

-Bien. –acepte a regañadientes, no me gustaba la pequeña amiga de mi hermana.

-Nos vemos más tarde. –Y se alejó con la chica Cullen que la esperaba junto a su llamativo porshe amarillo canario.

Caminé animado por reunirme con Rosalie, no había hablado con ella en toda la mañana y eso me tenía ansioso. La busqué por todas partes y no la encontré, probablemente estaba llegando tarde, otra vez.

Sonreí ante su impuntualidad, la chica no tenía remedio.

-¿Esperando a tu zorrita, Swan? –escuché una voz llamar a mis espaldas.

Hice uso de todo mi autocontrol para no voltearme y partirle la cara al tipo, simplemente le ignoré y continúe ignorándolo.

-Debo decir que eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba. –continuo hablando. –La rarita Hale, tiene sus encantos…

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo, me voltee y lo encaré. Era el idiota de Félix, el muy imbécil me sonreía con burla.

-Cállate. –Dije cortante y frío.

-Debe ser virgen, claro. –rio. -Me pongo de solo pensar en lo apretado que debe de tener el coño.

Y lo vi todo rojo, me abalancé sobre él y lo golpee en el rostro y el estómago, obviamente el tipo se defendió. En pocos segundos ambos estábamos sangrando y peleándonos como animales.

No fui consciente de cuando ni como los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de nosotros, ni mucho menos cuando lo peor pasó.

Rosalie, salió de no sé dónde y se metió en medio, Félix la golpeó tan fuerte que la pobre cayó desmayada a los pocos segundos del impacto.

-Rose. –Jacob gritó cuando mi amor cayó al suelo.

Yo intentaba liberarme del idiota de Félix que al verme distraído me agarro del cuello. Y entonces Edward Cullen y Jasper vinieron ayudarme agarraron a Félix y lo apartaron de mí.

…

…

…

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunté recobrando la conciencia. Jacob estaba a mi lado viéndome preocupado.

-Intentaste detener la pelea. –Frunció el ceño. –Debo decir que fue una terrible idea.

-¿Y Emmett? –pregunté preocupada. -¿Esta bien?

-Sí, con un par de moretones pero sobrevivirá. –Sonrió de lado. –Debiste ver cómo quedó el idiota de Félix.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? –pregunte, quería verlo. Tenía que saber por qué había sido esta estúpida pelea.

-En la sala del director. –mi amigo dijo con un suspiro.

-Señor Black, deje a la señorita Hale descansar. –La enfermera dijo entrando en la enfermería.

Jacob hizo una mueca apenado, yo tomé su mano. No quería quedarme sola.

-No, deje que se quede.

-El señor Black, tiene que irse a clase. –la enfermera dijo de mala gana. –Y usted se irá a casa pronto.

-¿A casa? –pregunté confundida. –Pero si ya estoy bien.

-No solo sufrió un golpe en el rostro como también un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, debe guardar reposo.

-Y te sangró la nariz. –Añadió Jake. –Y mucho.

Hice una mueca, odiaba la sangre.

-Señor Black, regrese a su clase. –La mujer ordenó. –Señorita Hale recuéstese.

Obedecí a su orden sin chistar, esa enfermera era un dolor en el culo. A los pocos minutos llegó Alex a buscarme.

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste para que te golpearan? –mi hermano pregunto mientras conducía camino a casa.

-No te importa. –Dije sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Se supone que eres una chica, las chicas no pelean. –pensó un rato. –A menos que sea en lodo y traje de baño.-Y luego negó. –Cosa que tú nunca vas a hacer.

-Eres un idiota. –suspiré. –Intenté separar una pelea de chicos, eso es todo.

Y frenó tan fuerte que tuve que poner mis brazos hacia adelante para no golpearme contra el panel del coche.

-¿Te volviste loca? –me observo con los ojos desorbitados.

-No. –respondí seria. –Deberías aprender a conducir, casi me matas.

-Rosalie, no puedes meterte en una pelea de hombres. –mi hermano habló. –es como, como…

-Créeme, ya aprendí mi lección.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -se dio de hombros. –Papá me dijo que te dijera que Kate y sus hijas vendrán a pasar acción de gracias con nosotros.

-Genial. –bufé. –Una cosa que si agradecería sería que esas tres arpías se fueran muy muy lejos.

-A mí tampoco me caen bien. –hizo una mueca. –Pero Josh tiene razón, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-Pero parece que ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros. –suspiré. –Parece que las quiere más a ellas que a mí.

-Estas siendo una niña celosa, Rosie. –palmeó mi cabeza. –Papa Noel no le trae regalos a las niñas celosas.

-Eres un idiota Alex. –Le golpee en la costilla.

…

Estaba trabajando en el viejo Mustang de mi padre cuando oí un motor detenerse frente a mi casa, no necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba, conocía perfectamente el ronroneo de ese motor y a su dueño.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó mientras yo salía desde debajo del coche.

-Sí, estoy bien. –dije secamente. –No gracias a ti.

-Rosalie.-Emmett parecía desesperado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Emmett? –Pregunte molesta -¿Por qué te estabas peleando con el idiota de Félix?

-No es importante. –Dijo bajando la mirada haciéndome enfurecer.

-Si es importante, fui nockeada por eso. –Le recordé.

-Nadie te dijo que te metieras.

-¿Cómo dices? –me exalté.

-Lo tenía todo controlado.

-¿Estás diciéndome que si veo a mi novio agarrándose a golpes con otro tengo que dejarlo pasar? –pregunte enfurecida.

-Yo…lo tenía controlado.

-Eres un idiota Emmett. –solté molesta. –Ahora dime, ¿Por qué se estaban peleando?

-No voy a decírtelo.

-¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí? –me crucé de brazos. –Deberías estar en clases.

-Tenía que verte. –dijo acercándose. –asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Pues ya me viste. –Respondí intentando no caer en sus encantos. –Ya te puedes ir.

-Rose…

-Emmett, dime por qué se estaban peleando. –volví a pedir, el me observó con ojos tristes.

-Dijo cosas horribles sobre ti. –Habló encabronado.

-Muchas personas dicen cosas feas sobre mí, te he dicho mil veces que puedo defenderme sola.

-No, Rose. –tomó mis manos. –Esta vez eran para provocarme.

-Y lo logró. –dije con una ceja alzada. –No puedes enfurecerte cada vez que alguien diga algo malo de mí.

-Te amo, no puedo soportar que te traten mal.

-Acostúmbrate, soy una chica rara y no le caigo bien a mucha gente. –dije apesadumbrada.

-No digas eso. –el habló molesto. –Nunca voy a poder acostumbrarme a esto y tú tampoco deberías.

-Es mejor así. –le reste importancia. –Ya déjalo pasar.

Me respondió con un beso, un beso dulce que fue subiendo de tono poco a poco. Tuvimos que separarnos para tomar un poco de aire, porque desgraciadamente éramos humanos.

-Eso fue intenso. –Dije sonrojada.

Estábamos apoyados en el Mustang, él encima de mí. Nunca tenía suficiente de él, quería más, cada vez más. Cuando iba a besarlo nuevamente su celular tocó.

-Mierda. –masculló entre dientes.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté preocupada.

-Es mi padre. –respondió viendo el identificador de llamadas. –No estoy de humor para su mierda.

Y cortó la llamada.

-¿Nunca has pensado en escapar? –pregunté pensativa.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has pensado en irte, olvidarte de todo, solo irte?

-Todos los malditos días de mi vida.

Asentí, y una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.

-Entonces vámonos.

-¿Te volviste loca?

-Tu y yo –lo besé. –Te amo, escapemos.

-Te volviste loca. –se largó a reír.

-Tal vez. –le mire a los ojos. –estoy loca por ti.

-Está bien. –Aceptó. –Pero solo por un día, jugaremos a que somos libres por un día.

Sonreí, un día o mil años, cualquier cosa estaba bien siempre que fuese a su lado.

…

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté como por décima vez, odiaba las sorpresas.

-Ya te dije, es una sorpresa. –sonrió como un niño, dejando ver sus adorable hoyuelos. –y deja ya de preguntar.

-Estoy cansada. –llevábamos mas de dos horas caminando. -¿falta mucho?

-No. –el tomo mi mano para ayudarme a escalar. –Ya casi llegamos.

Luego de un par de minutos llegamos y me quede sin palabras era un claro precioso.

-Es hermoso. –dije casi sin aliento.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –sonrió. –Lo encontré hace algún tiempo, después de una pelea telefónica con mi padre.

-Entonces hay que agradecerle a tu padre.

-Muy graciosa. –me besó la mejilla. –La primera cosa que pensé cuando llegué aquí fue que quería mostrártelo a ti.

Lo miré enternecida con sus palabras, y él me besó dulcemente.

-Te amo, Rosalie.

* * *

><p>El último capítulo del año, espero les haya gustado, sé que esta corto pero tenía que terminarlo ahí.<p>

Que tengan un maravilloso 2015! Lleno de felicidad, salud y éxito. Gracias por acompañarme todo este año que paso y espero que continúen conmigo este año que comienza.

Nos leemos el 2015

Xoxo

Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys Angel


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 51: Te amo.**

-No quiero que esto se acabe nunca. –Dije recostada en el pasto y mirando al cielo. –Me gusta estar alejada de todo, de todos.

-Tendremos que regresar luego. –Emmett se incorporó y me observó a los ojos. –Ya está oscureciendo y pronto comenzará a enfriar.

-No quiero irme. –Fruncí el ceño. –Este lugar es maravilloso.

-Podemos volver otro día. –propuso.

-Definitivamente lo haremos. –Sonreí y me acerqué a él, con lo que yo creía era una mirada seductora. –Pero antes…

Uní nuestros labios y lo besé con una ferocidad que no sabía que tenía. Él me devolvió el beso y me recostó en el pasto quedando sobre mí. Tuvimos que separarnos para recuperar el aire.

-Eso fue intenso. –Dije y él me dio una sonrisa pícara.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi espalda, sus labios abandonaron los míos para depositar pequeños besos en mi cuello. _Oh Dios, se sentía tan bien._

El infernal tono de mi celular nos interrumpió.

-Mierda. –Exclamé molesta.

-Pensé que lo habías apagado. –Emmett me observó con una ceja alzada.

-Pensé que lo había dejado en el silencioso. –Vi el nombre en la pantalla. –Es Alex.

Atendí con el ceño fruncido, me parecía raro que Alex me llamara, después de todo no era tan tarde como para que estuviera preocupado.

-Rosalie, tienes que venir a casa ahora. –Alex dijo con urgencia. –Papá te quiere aquí.

-¿Papá ha llegado? –Pregunte haciendo una mueca.

-Acaban de llegar. –respondió. –Será mejor que te apresures, se ha enterado que te envolviste en una pelea y no está muy feliz con eso.

-Maldición. –Mascullé. –No es como si yo hubiese sido quien estaba peleando.

-Eso tendrás que explicárselo tu misma. –Mi hermano comentó desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, iré cuanto antes. –Dije cortando la llamada.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Emmett preguntó viéndome preocupado.

-Mi padre está en Forks –Hice una mueca. –Y se enteró de la pelea de esta mañana.

-Te llevaré a casa.

…

Demoramos más de dos horas en llegar a mi casa, mi padre estaría furioso, pensé que tal vez regresar al claro sería mucho mejor a tener que enfrentar la furia de papá. Pero Emmett me convenció a bajar del coche y tocar la puerta de mi casa.

Como lo esperaba, Arthur Hale me recibió con cara de pocos amigos, yo le sonreí con inocencia, haciéndolo enfurecer todavía más.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Preguntó molesto. –Tu hermano te dijo que vinieras de inmediato.

-Y lo hice. –Me defendí. –Pero estábamos lejos del pueblo.

Mi padre dio una mirada rápida a Emmett e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No me gusta que anden por ahí los dos solos. –Comentó haciéndose a un lado para que entrase.

-Yo tengo que irme. –Mi novio dijo, yo le vi con el ceño fruncido. –Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y un pepino, Emmett quería escapar porque temía arrancarle la cabeza a mi padre.

Me despedí de él con un simple gesto con la mano, no quería que papá me viera agarrándome a besos con mi novio. Cuando Emm se alejó voltee a ver a mi progenitor que tenía una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas. _Me darían el sermón del siglo._

-Rosalie, siéntate. –Ordenó, y yo obedecí.

Kate estaba del lado de mi padre viéndome con molestia, Pam y Giselle permanecían sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala, con estúpidas sonrisas plantadas en sus perfectos rostros.

-Me contaron que te envolviste en otra pelea. –Dijo viéndome serio con los brazos cruzados.

Fruncí el ceño recordando mi primera pelea a mis nueve años, Irina Denali accidentalmente tiró un bote de pintura en mi dibujo. Después de eso envolverme en peleas era algo cotidiano para mí. Mi padre ya debería estar acostumbrado.

-No es como te lo imaginas. –Explique, él me cortó.

-¿Entonces es mentira? ¿No te envolviste en ninguna pelea? –Preguntó, yo hice una mueca.

-Técnicamente sí. –me mordí el labio. –Pero no era yo quien estaba peleando.

-¿Entonces cómo es que tienes el ojo morado?

-Estaba intentando separarlos. –Dije finalmente.

-Demonios Rosalie. –Exclamó. – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte donde no te llaman?

-No tuve opción. –me di de hombros. –Nadie hacia nada por detenerlos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres una chica? –Puso los ojos. –Se supone que debería preocuparme de espantar a adolescentes hormonales, no esto.

-Ya aprendí mi lección –Dije aburrida. –Prometo que nunca más voy a meterme en medio de una pelea de chicos.

-No le creas papá. –Alex salió de la cocina sonriendo. –Rosalie es un imán para los problemas.

Le levanté mi dedo preferido e iba a arrojarme sobre él para golpearlo, pero mi padre me detuvo.

-Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. –Tomó mi brazo con fuerza. –Una señorita no resuelve sus problemas a los golpes.

-Yo no soy una señorita. –Fruncí el ceño.

-Por eso creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con las chicas. –Sugirió, yo lo vi con los ojos desorbitados. –Tal vez una tarde de compras te ayude.

Y era definitivo, Arthur Hale había perdido por completo la cabeza, yo no podía pasar ni un segundo con esas dos arpías sin querer asesinarlas lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Te volviste loco? –Exclamé viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados. –Antes muerta a pasar toda una tarde con estas dos.

-Rosalie, no seas maleducada. –Me reprendió, yo bufé. –Vas a ir lo quieras o no.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo que no me quedaba otra opción que obedecer.

…

-¿Dónde está tu noviecito? –Jacob preguntó jugando con sus patatas. -Es raro que te deje sola.

-No lo sé. –Me di de hombros. –No pude verle esta mañana.

Jake y yo habíamos llegado tarde una vez más por lo que no había tenido tiempo de encontrarme con Emmett antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-¿Vas a hacer algo esta tarde?

-No me lo recuerdes. –Bufé exasperada. –Papá me obligo a ir de compras con sus hijas adoradas.

Jake se largó a reír, yo lo observé con odio.

-No creo poder aguantar otro viaje al centro comercial con esas dos. –Dije golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa. _-¡Ay hermanita, esa blusa combina con tus ojos!_ –Imité con mi mejor voz de niña fresa.

Mi amigo volvió a reír y esta vez yo me uní a sus carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –La voz de Emmett nos sorprendió.

-Rose saldrá de compras con sus hermanitas. –Mi amigo respondió por mí, yo le miré feo.

-¿Y eso? –mi novio preguntó depositando un corto beso en mis labios. –Pensé que no las soportabas.

-Las detesto. –Exclamé –Pero a papá se le metió en la cabeza que tengo que aprender a comportarme como una señorita.

-Y tiene razón. –Mi mejor amigo dijo con una estúpida sonrisa burlona, le enseñé el dedo corazón. – ¿Lo ves? Una señorita no tiene esos modales.

-Cállate Jacob, o juro que voy a golpearte. –Amenacé.

-A mi encanta como eres. –Emmett besó mi mejilla. –Salvaje e impredecible.

-¿Salvaje? –pregunté viéndolo con una ceja alzada. –Gracias por el cumplido, novio. –Dije con sarcasmo.

-Emmett tiene razón, si eres salvaje. –Jake rio. –Comes como una.

-No es cierto. –Me defendí viendo a mi bandeja, la mitad de mi comida estaba regada en la mesa.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos? –Jasper Whitlock estaba parado frente a nosotros, con una bandeja en la mano y una sonrisa encantadora.

Emmett asintió y Jasper se sentó en el espacio vacío junto a Jacob. ¿Cuándo nuestra mesa se había vuelto tan popular?

-¿Tu novia no va a molestarse? –pregunté con el ceño fruncido. No quería tener problemas con Alice Cullen.

Jasper hizo una mueca y desvió la vista hacia su novia, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de los populares lanzando dagas con su mirada.

-Está molesta conmigo. –Suspiró. –No sé qué hice esta vez.

-No creo que sentarte con nosotros vaya ayudar tu causa. –Dije echándome una patata a la boca. –Alice me odia.

-No te odia. –Jasper dijo viendo en dirección a su novia.

-No la defiendas. –Solté. -¿Y que te trae por aquí? ¿Por qué de repente decidiste sentarte con los fenómenos? –No quería ser ruda con él, pero estaba demasiado curiosa.

-Emmett es mi amigo. –Le sonrió a mi novio. –Y siempre he creído que tú y Jacob son geniales.

Le miré con una ceja alzada, incrédula.

-También pienso que eres genial. –Comenté. –De hecho, hace un año estaba completamente enamorada de ti. –Admití.

Emmett frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, demostrándome que no le había gustado nada escucharme decir eso.

-Estoy halagado. –Jasper dijo ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de mi novio.

-¡Hey! No coquetees con mi novia. –Saltó.

No pude evitar sonreír, Emmett estaba celoso.

-Tranquilo, ya lo supere. –Dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato.

-Más te vale. –Dijo entre dientes sin dejar de fulminar a su amigo con la mirada. –O tendría que matarlo. –Amenazó.

-Relájate, no voy a robarte a tu novia. -Jasper sonrió nervioso. –Soy feliz con Alice.

Con eso Emmett se relajó y dio el tema por finalizado.

…

-¡Tengo que llevar esto! –Pam exclamó sosteniendo una falda, extremadamente corta.

Era increíble, tan joven y ya se vestía como zorrita.

-¿Qué tal este? –Giselle preguntó señalando un vestido con un escote pronunciado.

-Se te vería genial. –Su hermana apoyó. –Tienes el cuerpo perfecto para usarlo.

Cuando intenté alejarme, Giselle me agarró del brazo.

-Creo que nos estamos olvidando del objetivo principal. –Dijo con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos. –Rosalie necesita un makeover.

-Es cierto. –Pam dio pequeños aplausos animada. -¿Por dónde vamos a comenzar? Hay mucho que hacer, es todo un desastre.

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida.

-No soy un desastre. –Discutí.

Ellas me ignoraron y me arrastraron a la sección de ropa interior._ ¡Oh no, no pasaría por eso de nuevo!_

-No voy a usar nada de esto. –Dije haciendo una mueca al ver toda esa ropa interior provocativa.

-¿Qué tamaño eres? –Pam preguntó haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras.

-No lo sé. –Respondí avergonzada.

-¿No sabes qué tamaño de brasier usas? –Exclamó horrorizada. –Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

-Creo que este estará bien. –Giselle agarró un brasier rojo de encaje.

-No, no, no… -Negué. –No voy a ponerme ropa interior de prostituta.

-Combina con este. –Pam tomó una tanga minúscula.

Era como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí, no escuchaban nada de lo que decía.

-Este. –Señalé un brasier parecido a los otros que tenía.

-No vas a usar un horroroso brasier deportivo nunca más. –Giselle me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué no? Son cómodos. –dije dándome de hombros.

-La belleza no es cómoda. –Pam y Giselle dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Puse los ojos y me resigne, no valía la pena discutir si iban a terminar haciendo lo que se les diera en gana.

-Ten estos. –Pam me entregó dos brasier de encaje. –Y esto.

Una vez que agarraron todo lo que pudieron me condujeron al probador.

Después de mucho discutir me dejaron ir sola a probarme la horrenda ropa que habían escogido para mí. Me quité la ropa y la arrojé al suelo, estaba debatiéndome contra el broche de un brasier negro cuando desvié la mirada a mis pies. Me sorprendí al ver que no había rastro de mi ropa. Escuché pequeñas risitas desde el lado de fuera. Me habían tendido una trampa, esas malditas arpías.

-Regrésenme mi ropa. –Pedí desde el probador. –No es gracioso.

-Lo siento querida pero no vas a volver a ver tu ropa nunca más. –Giselle respondió calmando sus risillas.

-¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí? –Pregunté empezando a desesperarme.

-Puedes usar la ropa que escogimos para ti. –Pam dijo, yo desvié la mirada al vestido extremadamente corto que colgaba en el probador.

A regañadientes vestí la pieza de ropa y calcé mi tenis preferido. Salí del probador con las mejillas encendidas, me sentía expuesta.

Giselle y Pam me observaron con las cejas alzadas.

-No sé qué es lo que ve Emmett en ti –la mayor de ellas dijo con una mueca. –Pensé que con un cambio de look cambiarias, pero la ropa no hace milagros.

-Tú eres mucho más bonita. –Pam dijo apoyando a su hermana. –Seguro Emmett solo es su novio por pena.

Yo la observé dolida con sus palabras, ¿Qué era lo que Emmett veía en mí? Yo no era bonita, no era femenina y definitivamente no era sexy. Si él estaba conmigo solo podía ser por pena.

…

-¿Pasa algo? –Emmett preguntó viéndome preocupado. –Estas extraña.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo? –pregunte viéndolo a los ojos. –No lo entiendo.

-¿Estas bromeando? –frunció el ceño. –Te amo, esa razón es más que suficiente.

-¿Por qué? –continúe. –No me parezco nada a las mujeres con las que solías estar, podrías salir con cualquiera.

-Es por eso que me gustas. –Dijo sonriendo. –Eres diferente, me encantas.

-Pero no soy guapa, ni femenina, ni siquiera soy inteligente. –Exclamé frustrada.

-No te valoras. –acarició mi rostro. –Eres preciosa e inteligente, para mí eres perfecta.

-No es cierto. –Negué. –Jamás podría despertar deseo en ti.

-Nena… créeme te deseo. –Susurró en mi oído. –No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Devoró mis labios con ferocidad, su lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca, tentándome. Emmett se acomodó para quedar sobre mí, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y se detuvieron en el borde de mi camiseta.

Él levantó el rostro y me vio a los ojos, preguntándome en silencio si podía continuar. Asentí, con las emociones a flor de piel.

Emmett quitó mi camiseta y la arrojó al suelo, me sonrojé cuando detuvo su mirada en mi brasier, de repente pensé que debí haber escuchado a toda esa gente que me decía que mi ropa interior no era adecuada.

-No soy sexy. –Me mordí el labio inferior.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Eres deliciosa. –Susurró, provocando que mis vellos del brazo se erizaran.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender por mi cuello, mis hombros, mi clavícula. Tuvo dificultad para quitar mi brasier, pero cuando lo logró sus labios se apoderaron de mis senos. Haciéndome estremecer de placer.

-Deliciosa. –Repitió.

Se quitó la camiseta, dejando sus magníficos músculos al descubierto, tuve que controlarme para no babear ante la imagen. _Perfecto._

Pasé mi mano por su pecho, él se estremeció ante mi tacto.

Sus besos descendieron por mi vientre, se detuvo para desabrochar mis pantalones y arrojarlos al suelo, junto al resto de la ropa. A estas alturas mi cordura se había esfumado por completo, solo existía él, y sus suaves caricias.

-Te amo. –Admiró mi cuerpo. –No sabes cuánto te amo.

Me sonrojé ante su mirada oscura, cargada de deseo. Él terminó de quitar mis bragas y comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones.

El tamaño me sorprendió, era enorme. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, anticipándome a lo que sucedería a continuación.

Emmett comenzaba a acomodarse cuando lo detuve.

-No va a entrar. –Dije nerviosa.

Él rio, y volvió a besarme.

-Relájate. –susurró en mi oído. –Seré cuidadoso.

Se acomodó en mi entrada y entró con cuidado dentro de mí, una lágrima de dolor corrió por mi mejilla. Él besó mi mejilla.

-Te amo. –Dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, sé que he tardado muchísimo y mi única disculpa es que no había tenido inspiración para continuar. Pero finalmente regresé, espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí, tengo que admitir este lemmon fue una de las cosas más difíciles que escribí hasta ahora, quería que fuera perfecto.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto, las espero en Facebook y en mi ask.**

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** Emmett McCartys angel**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclamer: Varios de los personajes no son míos sino de la maravillosa Stephenie, la historia y algunos de los personajes si son míos**

**Surrounded by boys**

**Capítulo 52: Toda una mujer.**

̶ Te amo. –susurré descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Sin necesidad de volverme a verlo, sabía que estaba sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi cabello y depositaba pequeños besos en mi cabeza.

̶ Te amo. –Dijo, como lo había hecho muchas veces mientras hacíamos el amor.

Mi corazón aumentaba de tamaño cada vez que lo escuchaba decir que me amaba.

̶ ¿Te he hecho daño? ̶ Preguntó viéndome de repente preocupado.

̶ No. –Respondí dándole un corto beso en los labios. ̶ Fue fantástico.

Sonreí soñadora, recordando la forma en que habíamos hecho el amor.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. –él sonrió con picardía. -¿Quieres repetirlo?

Mi entrepierna se humedeció de inmediato al comprender su invitación, mi corazón latía acelerado, tuve que contenerme para no arrojarme sobre él, y devorarle los labios con hambre, hambre de él.

En cambio sonreí con sensualidad y me mordí el labio, expectante.

-Tomaré eso como una deliciosa afirmativa. –Dijo besándome el cuello.

Me entregué a él por segunda vez esta noche, no deje que me inexperiencia interfiriera en el placer, ignoré el pequeño dolor, resquicio de mi recién perdida virginidad.

Luego de terminar en un extraordinario orgasmo, Emmett se apartó de mí besándome la frente.

-Gatita, me vuelves loco. –Yo puse los ojos ante el apodo.

-Tu no estas nada mal, orangután. –él me observo con el ceño fruncido, y yo le sonreí con inocencia.

-¿Estas deseando ser castigada? –Preguntó levantando una ceja. –Agradece que soy un caballero y voy a dejarte descansar.

No me habia dado cuenta del cansancio que tenía, las actividades amorosas con Emmett realmente me habían dejado agotada.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor entre mis piernas.

-¿Te duele? –Mi novio se incorporó alarmado.

-Un poco. –Confesé. –No es que tenga mucha experiencia pero creo que debe ser normal.

-Aun así, no me gusta la idea de hacerte cualquier daño. –Frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, ya pasará. –Bostecé.

-Estas cansada. –No fue una pregunta. –Descansa amor mío.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y me acomodó sobre su pecho desnudo, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida en minutos.

…

…

…

Observe a Rosalie dormir abrazada a mi cuerpo, su piel desnuda me tentaba, nunca me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer de la forma en que lo hacía mi pequeño demonio.

Tuve que contenerme para dejarla dormir y no despertarla para comenzar una nueva ronda de delicioso sexo.

Era increíblemente conveniente que Bella hubiese decidido pasar la noche en casa de Alice, y que mamá y Phil no regresasen hasta al otro día.

El único problema podría haberlo representado mi padre, pero afortunadamente se quedaría en la suite de su hotel esta noche, al parecer mi padre necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su escultural y absurdamente joven novia.

Rosalie se apretó más a mí, haciéndome estremecer. Esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco. Levanté las sabanas para apreciar su desnudo cuerpo.

Era exquisita, mi polla se endureció en seguida. Era imposible mantener mis manos alejadas de ella por más tiempo.

Ella se removió, probablemente incomoda por el frio. Su pierna rozó mi endurecida carne. _¡Oh mierda!_

-Rose… -murmuré en su oído.

Ella pestañeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos para mirarme con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó pero luego se detuvo y una mirada de comprensión atravesó su rostro. –Oh…

-¿Quieres moverte un poco? –Ella obedeció con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento. –se disculpó.

-No hay problema. –Mentí abrazándola, suspiré intentando calmar mi excitación.

Ella volvió a quedarse dormida en mis brazos.

…

…

…

-¿Huevos? –Emmett ofreció cuando me senté a desayunar.

-¿Dónde están todos? –pregunté curiosa y algo nerviosa, no me gustaría que la familia de Emmett se enterase de lo que había ocurrido anoche.

-Bella pasó la noche en casa de Alice. –Dijo dando una mordida a su tostada. –Y mamá y Phil viajaron a Port Angeles.

-¿Por qué?

-Querían una velada romántica. –Sonrió, recuerdos de mi propia velada romántica se apropiaron de mis pensamientos.

-¿A qué hora regresan?

-No lo sé. –Respondió dándose de hombros. -¿Por qué tanto interés?

Le miré nerviosa e hice una mueca.

-No me gustaría que se imaginen cosas. –Tomé un sorbo de mi zumo de naranja.

-¿Qué cosas? –Alzó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

Fruncí el ceño _¿Quería que se lo explicara?_

-Ya sabes…cosas. –Balbucee intentando volver mi atención a otra cosa que no fuera esa sonrisa descarada que adornaba su rostro.

-Cosas que si pasaron. –Soltó haciéndome expulsar mi zumo hacia afuera.

-Shh… cierra la boca. –Lo hice callar. –Nadie puede saberlo.

-No seas ridícula, es perfectamente normal. –Puso los ojos.

-Si mis hermanos lo descubren puedes darte por muerto. –Lo señalé con el dedo. –Y yo podría considerarme afortunada si me encierran en un convento para monjas.

–Creo que serias una monja increíblemente sexy.

-Emmett, estoy hablando en serio. –Dije molesta.

-Deja de preocuparte, y come algo. –Señaló mi comida intacta. –Necesitas reponer energías.

Me sonrojéé con sus palabras.

-¿Vamos a volver hacerlo? –pregunté con timidez.

-¿Quieres volver hacerlo? –devolvió con una mirada divertida.

-Tal vez… -baje la mirada. -¿Si?

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Dilo! –Exclamó. -¿Deseas que lo hagamos otra vez?

-Si… -respondí clavando la vista en mis manos.

-Genial, porque yo también. –Me besó rápidamente en la mejilla.

-¿Cuando? –pregunté sin querer sonar muy ansiosa.

-Hoy, mañana... –se puso detrás de mí para besar mi cuello. –Todos los días.

-Creo que nunca voy a poder parar. –Admití finalmente. –Te deseo demasiado.

-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. –susurró en mi oído. –Me encantas.

-Entonces no lo hagas. –Dije excitada. –Tócame.

Él comenzó a descender sus besos, sus manos jugueteaban con el borde de mi camiseta, iba a quitármela cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Mierda. –Mascullé entre dientes, Emmett se alejó igualmente frustrado.

Vi la pantalla de mi celular, era mi padre. Hice una mueca, no sería una conversación agradable.

-¿Papá? –Atendí el teléfono.

-Rosalie ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? –preguntó furioso.

-Pensé que no debíamos decir malas palabras. –Dije con inocencia.

-No me tomes el pelo. –Me regañó. -¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Sé que no estas con Jacob.

_Miente, miente, miente._

-¿Recuerdas a Alice Cullen? –pregunté inventando una mentira. –Tuvimos una pijamada en su casa.

-¿Tu? ¿Una pijamada?¿Alice Cullen? –Sonaba incrédulo, fruncí el ceño ofendida.

-Si…somos amigas. –Mentí.

-¿Alice Cullen? –Repitió. -¿La hija del doctor Cullen?

-¿Qué otra Alice Cullen conoces? –puse los ojos.

-Pensé que ustedes se llevaban mal. –Explicó.

-¿Alice y yo? –Emmett me observaba divertido. -¿Cómo crees? Somos las mejores amigas.

-Está bien, pero ven a casa pronto. –Ordenó. –Queremos almorzar en familia.

Hice una mueca de asco, almorzar con Kate y sus hijas era una tortura.

-Creo que voy a almorzar con Alice. –intenté zafarme.

-No. –Dijo. –Vas a venir a casa.

-Acabo de recordarlo, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Jake. –Volví a mentir. –Es para el lunes y no hemos hecho nada.

-Rosalie… -Dijo con tono de advertencia.

-¿Quieres que repruebe biología? –Solté indignada.

-Como quieras… -Suspiró dándose por vencido. –Te quiero en casa antes de las siete.

-Sí señor. –Hice el saludo militar.

-A las siete. –Repitió antes de colgar la llamada.

-¿Alice y tú? ¿Mejores amigas? –preguntó mi novio divertido. -¿No podías inventar algo más creíble?

-Entre en pánico. –Admití tomando un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo más para burlarse de mí, la puerta se abrió y Bella y Alice Cullen aparecieron por ella.

-No debimos haber dicho su nombre tantas veces. –Murmure por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dices? –Emmett preguntó extrañado.

-Alice. –Dije viéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –La invocamos…ya sabes como esos espíritus…cuando dices tres veces su nombre y aparece.

-Ves demasiadas películas. –Puso los ojos.

-Ahora Bella y la enana diabólica van a saber que pasé la noche aquí. –Le miré seria. –Sabía que esto pasaría.

-Relájate. –mi novio puso una mano en mi hombro. –No dirán nada.

-¿Emmett? –Bella entró en la cocina seguida por Alice. –Oh…Hola Rosalie. –Saludó con timidez.

-Hola Bella…Alice. –saludé sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Mamá y papá no han regresado? –preguntó su hermana viéndolo fijamente.

-No. –respondió él. –Creo que no regresan hasta mañana.

-¿Lo ves Bella? No hay de qué preocuparse. –Alice saltó.

-Sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea. –Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué cosa? –mi novio preguntó entre curioso y preocupado.

-Una fiesta en mi casa. –Alice dijo emocionada. –Bueno… no es una fiesta, es más como una reunión. –Explicó al ver que Emmett la observaba con una ceja alzada.

-No voy a ir, Emm. –Bella dijo. –No te preocupes.

-Oh, vamos Bella no seas aburrida. –La enana insistió. –Es sábado por la noche.

-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas. –La castaña la vio apenada.

-Solo serán unos cuantos amigos. –Alice nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. –Los conoces a todos.

La hermana de Emmett bufó.

-Está bien, pero tengo condiciones. –Dijo apuntándola con un dedo.

Alice saltó y aplaudió emocionada.

-Lo que quieras.

-Voy a vestir lo que yo quiera. –La castaña numeró, ganándose una mirada desilusionada de su amiga. –No voy a beber una gota de alcohol y…

Todos la miramos expectantes.

-Emmett y Rosalie tambien irán. –soltó.

Todos la vimos sorprendidos. ¿Se había vuelto loca?

-¿Estas segura? –Alice preguntó viéndome con una mueca.

-Muy segura. –Mi cuñada respondió.

-Bien… -La pelinegra aceptó. –Pero Rosalie tendrá que vestirse como una chica.

-¡Ey! –Exclamé –Yo no quiero ir a tu tonta fiesta.

-Genial. –Cullen sonrió. -¿Ves Bella? Ella no quiere ir.

-Si ellos no van, yo tampoco. –Bella dijo viendo en dirección a su hermano.

-¡Agh! –Exclamó Alice frustrada. –Rosalie, querida Rosalie. –Me sonrió con falsedad. -¿Me harías el favor de ir a la fiesta en mi casa?

-Tengo que pensarlo. –Dije haciéndome la interesante. –Es sábado por la noche…tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó dramáticamente. –Todos sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer.

-Claro que sí. –Me indigné. –Soy una persona ocupada.

-Por favor. –pidió entre dientes.

-Si tanto lo deseas… -Acepté. –Iremos.

-Bien. –frunció el ceño.

-Pero voy a vestir lo que yo quiera. –Dije, de reojo vi a Emmett sonreír.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Masculló dándose por vencida.

-Siempre lo hago. –Sonreí satisfecha.

…

-Nunca debí haber aceptado ir a esa estúpida fiesta. –Comenté ganándome una mirada divertida de Esther.

-¿Por qué no? Parece divertido. –Ella dijo viéndose al espejo.

-Porque nunca he ido a una fiesta. –Expliqué. –Bueno, solo he ido una vez… y fue un fracaso.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó curiosa.

-Fue el día en que conocí a Emmett. -Dije recordándolo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-El muy idiota me arrojo a una piscina. –Escupí. –Y luego los chicos llegaron y me encontraron en ropa interior.

-¿Qué? –Gritó. -¿Por qué?

-El disfraz me pesaba mucho y tuve que quitármelo para poder salir de la piscina.

-Me encantaría haber estado ahí.

-Oh no… -hice una mueca. –No imaginas el sermón que me llevé.

-Puedo hacerme una idea. –Rio. –Ahora… ¿vas a decirme por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche?

-Mierda ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Tu padre llamó a Jackson en medio de la noche. –Ella puso los ojos. –Tu hermano se puso como loco.

-Entonces supongo que es una cosa buena que no esté en casa. –Murmuré imaginando la escena que me haría mi hermano.

-Si… lo es. –Ella rio. –Pero no me cambies el tema ¿Dónde estabas? Ambas sabemos que lo que le dijiste a tu padre es mentira.

-Bien… voy a decirte, pero no vayas a decírselo a nadie. –La apunté con mi dedo. –O juro que te corto la cabeza y la cuelgo en un árbol.

-Lindo… -Ella puso los ojos. –Prometo que esto no va a salir de aquí.

-Dormí con Emmett. –Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Esther chilló como una niña tonta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "dormí"? –preguntó levantando su perfecta ceja.

-¿Tengo que explicarlo? –hice una mueca, ella volvió a chillar _¿Cuál era su problema?_

-¿Te acostaste con él? –Gritó.

-¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? Creo que los marcianos no te escucharon. –Dije molesta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa esto? –Me ignoró.

Yo la vi confundida

-Eres una mujer. –Soltó emocionada. –Ya no eres una niñita.

Sonreí, Esther tenía razón, algo había cambiado en mí.

-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó acomodándose mejor en la cama de Josh.

-No voy a decirte eso. –Me sonrojé.

-Oh vamos. –pidió. –Somos chicas…las chicas compartimos esas cosas.

-Yo no. –dije, ella hizo un puchero. –Bien…fue…increíble.

Ella chilló, mis oídos ya estaban doliendo.

-¿Se cuidaron? –preguntó, yo me congelé en mi lugar.

No, ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Mierda, era una boba irresponsable.

-No te preocupes. –Ella le restó importancia. –A todas nos ha pasado.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así? –Me exalté.

-Rose…relájate.

-¿Y si me embarazo? –Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. -¿Un hijo a los dieciséis?

-Rose, a mí me ha pasado miles de veces. –ella me tranquilizó. –Hay miles de formas para prevenir. –Suspiró. –Puedes tomar esa píldora del dia después.

Yo la vi sin entender.

-No te preocupes, yo te la consigo. –tomó mi mano. –Ahora que tienes una vida sexual activa… -Me sonrojé nuevamente. –Tienes que comenzar a tomar la píldora.

Pestañee varias veces, no podía creer que estaba hablando de esto con mi cuñada.

-¿Tienes algún ginecólogo? –preguntó viéndome seria.

-No. –fruncí el ceño. –Nunca tuve que ir.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que buscarte uno.

-¿Puedes ir conmigo? –pregunté con timidez. –No quiero ir sola.

-Claro, cariño. –Ella me abrazo. –Para eso están las amigas.

Sonreí sintiéndome feliz, todo en mi vida estaba yendo perfecto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola...me costó muchísimo terminar este capítulo, pero aquí esta…finalmente!<strong>_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, me sorprende ver que cada día son más las que leen mis historias, lo que es fabuloso porque no conozco muchas personas que amen esta pareja como yo lo hago.**_

_**Algunas chicas me han preguntado si voy a publicar nuevas historias. La respuesta es sí…ya tengo dos nuevos fics escritos hasta la mitad, voy a publicarlos cuando termine de escribirlos o cuando concluya Surrounded (lo que suceda antes).**_

_**También me han preguntado cuantos capítulos le quedan a surrounded, pues no quedan muchos, eso me apena un poco porque es mi historia más exitosa.**_

_**Si tienen más preguntas, será un placer responderlas, ya sea por aquí (si tienes usuario) Facebook o Ask.**_

**Xoxo**

**Rosalie Hale de Cullen *** EmmettMcCartysAngel**


End file.
